TD: College Days
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: Now Chris has opened a college for his high school students, and a few more additions, the year will be filled with drama and short fuses. Follow the TD cast as they go through college. Sequel to TD High Days.
1. First Day To A Long Year

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I groaned as I parked my car in the parking lot. There were a few more cars there and I could spot the campus and dorms not too far away. Somehow my mom persuaded me to go to this dump instead of Art school. I got my bag out of the car and left the rest of my stuff in there. Knowing Chris he'll make us go on a tour and then give us a day to settle in before dropping classes on us. I was doing an Art and Design course and was dreading what type of teacher I'd get.

I walked towards the main building and sighed. It looked similar to my high school, only bigger. I went to the main desk and spotted Blaineley behind it.

"Still working for Chris?" I raised a brow, smirking slightly. Last year she said she could leave at any time, but here she was working as a receptionist.

"Yes, I am," She sniffed, "I get paid a lot you know. Anyway, here."

She then passed me my ID and schedule. I looked at my ID and saw that they still had my picture from last year.

"You have dorm 22," She gave me a key, "Lose this key and you have to pay for a new one, same for the ID. I suggest you settle in before Chris overloads you."

"Thanks," I say as I walk back to my car and get my stuff.

Once I got everything, I walked towards the dorms. Instead of the dorms just being in one building they were individual, with each one being a small building similar to a cabin. Somehow I got my stuff all the way there and opened the door to find Leshawna in the living room watching TV.

"Thank god I have a decent dorm mate," I say as I take off my shoes.

"I know right," Leshawna agreed, "I feel sorry for whoever got Heather."

I nodded before getting back to the task at hand. I needed to get my stuff into my room.

"Which room did you take?" I asked as I walked past.

"The first door," She replied, "You've got the one further down."

"Ok then," I say as I take all my stuff to my room.

I opened the door to find a teal, white and black room with shelves, a desk, bed and chest of drawers. Chris must've spent a lot on this and he even personalized it to how I'd like it; this seemed a lot out of character. And I was beginning to grow suspicious. Leshawna came in and whistled when she saw my room.

"Whoa, so Chris did splash out on everyone's rooms!" She looked around, "I thought it was a prank."

"Wait, so he personalized yours too?" I asked.

"Yeah," She replied, "And Bridgette's."

I just stood there in silence, thinking to myself. Just from looking at the dorms, I knew this year was going to be weirder than last.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm actually going to this dump! Why did I even consider going here? I swear I'm only coming here to do my history and political science courses before going to law school.

I sighed as I took my stuff to my dorm. Apparently I was in dorm 15 and from the look of the dorms I could tell they were going to be spacious. I opened the door and sighed in relief as I spotted Bridgette on the sofa watching some TV.

"Hi Court!" She smiled. Her baby bump was huge and I was surprised that she didn't just start late and take a break instead of starting straight away.

"Hey Bridgette," I say as I approach her, "How's the baby doing?"

"Well...I kinda have some unexpected news," She hesitated.

"You do?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah.." She rubbed her arm, "You see I thought it was just the one, but actually I have two."

"You're pregnant with twins?!" I blinked in shock as the blonde nodded, "Wow. Don't you get tired?"

"You can't even imagine," She sighed, "Speaking of which, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Ok then," I say as she walks off to her room.

I head to my room and open the door to find a room with burnt sienna walls and a white accent. Everything was organised just how I liked it and I couldn't help but have some suspicions. Chris never splashes out on us for no reason and I was beginning to feel like he was planning something. Nevertheless, I still got my stuff out and began to make my room feel like I lived in it.

Knowing Chris, we'll probably have a day off before we have to start classes.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I groaned as I dragged my stuff to my dorm. I was in dorm 08 and was hoping to get a decent dorm mate and not someone I hate. I opened the door to my dorm to find Taylor's 'designer' boots at the door. _Great, _I was sharing with Miss Last Place.

I dragged my suitcase and bags to the first room down the hall and found a room with deep red walls, a dressing table, wardrobe and comfortable looking bed. It was everything I liked and exactly how I expected a room I'd be staying in to be like. But why would Chris give us these rooms? Sure they were nice, but it wasn't like him to give us nice things. He was a shitty principal in high school, so why was he doing this for college?

Sighing, I begin to pack away my things. Luckily I was one of the first people to get here because I have a feeling Chris will take us on a tour once everyone gets here.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I was the last person to get to college due to Elena not wanting me to leave. She hid most of my stuff and tried to get into my suitcase. I chuckled at the memory. I left my stuff in my car and went to the main building to see Blaineley at the desk.

"Ah, Amy Roundhouse," Blaineley looked at me, "You're the last person to arrive."

"Yeah, I had some stuff to do," I say.

"Well, here's your timetable, ID and dorm key," She smiled, "You're in dorm 02. Oh, and a piece of advice hunny, try not to lose your cool or murder anyone this year."

"I won't..._Mildred_," I smirked, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a room to sort out so -"

"Can everyone report to the main hall," Chris spoke through the intercom, "The tour will commence shortly and I'll explain everything there."

"Better run along, Amy," Blaineley teased.

"I will," I say walking off, "And that corset isn't fooling anyone, you've really gained weight."

"I do not wear a corset!" She screeched.

"Tell that to your gut!" I say snickering.

"Gut? What gut?" She looked at her stomach before growling, but I was long gone.

I laughed as I made my way to the main hall, which was easy to find as it had two large oak doors leading to it, unlike normal lecture room doors. I walked into the vast room to find almost everyone there, except from a few people. Katie was in tears and I noticed that Sadie, Sugar and Leonard weren't there along with a few others like Ezekiel and Dave. There were also a few new faces like a girl and guy who looked like they were studying fashion.

I sat in the back row next to Dakota and Sam who were talking about gaming. Zoey was in front of me, next to Mike and I could see Chris on the stage in front of everyone.

"Welcome to Pahkitew college! New and old additions!" He smiled, "Now as you all know, you're the first year to attend my college and will notice that here's a little different from other colleges."

"Yeah, no kidding," Someone said.

"Anyway," Chris coughed, "You'll be staying in dorms, as you already know and will have a different amount of classes depending on the course. There's a restaurant on campus and a bunch of other services as well, and the system works a bit differently here."

"Meaning?" I heard Heather shout.

"That your experience here will be similar to high school, but different, obviously," Chris explained, "Of course there's no assigned times to anything, but there are cameras everywhere and I may have some classes that make no sense at all."

"So this college is basically our high school but college form," I say under my breath, "Great."

"With that being said, Chef will call out your name and you'll be placed in groups to tour the campus," Chris grinned, "I hope you enjoy your time here at Pahkitew."

Chef then called out everyone's names and we were sorted into groups, with new and old faces being mixed in each. My group had me, Dakota, Sam, Dawn, B, Tom, Jen, Jacques and Josee. We all went around the campus with Blaineley of all people, and were shown the restaurant, store and even dorms. Once we were back at the hall it was time to call it a day.

"See you all tomorrow students!" Blaineley smiled fakely as we all went off to our dorms.

I walked to my car and got my stuff before going to my dorm and finding Dakota there. She smiled as she spotted me.

"Amy!" She hugged me, "I'm so glad you're my dorm mate!"

"You are?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, Jasmine and Zoey are right next door!" She squealed.

"That's great," I yawned, "Could you maybe show me where my room is?"

"It's down there," She pointed to the hall, "Second door down."

"Thanks," I smiled before heading to my room.

I opened the door to find a red and white room with stripes on one wall. I had a few shelves, a desk, bed and bedside table. It looked like something out of my imagination and I could only pinpoint it down to one person: Chris. He was doing this, but why?

Ignoring my suspicions, I pack my things away and flop down on my bed. It was the softest thing I'd ever slept on and I could feel myself sinking into the mattress. Not long after, I sunk into the depths of sleep, dreaming about what the next day's events held.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of TD College Days! I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you if you've come from TD Summer Adventures or TD High School Days!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	2. Wake Up Call

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard Chris' voice yell something thanks to the PA system. I sat up in my bed and yelled in shock as my dreams were intruded by his voice and was woken right up.

"Good morning, students!" His cheery voice greeted, "Now, I see you've all enjoyed your new rooms. Well, I've fitted them out with a PA system and lock system, as a little 'bonus'."

"Some sort of sick bonus," I say under my breath.

"Now, look at your timetables and get on with your day. Classes start in half an hour," He chuckled a little before turning the system off. I got my phone from the bedside table and went to check the time. My mouth opened in shock, when I saw what the time was. It was 5 am! This had to be a joke.

Just as I was about to get back into bed, I heard a knock on my door.

"Gwen," Leshawna yawned, "Have you got anything classes right now?"

"No," I say, "Why?"

"Cause I do," She groaned, "Anyway don't sleep in, like you'll be able to. I have a feeling Chris'll do this again."

I then heard her walk down the hall and sighed as I was left in the quiet space of my room. Then I remembered my timetable. Did I even check it? I just assumed that I didn't have a class.

Searching through the dark, I reached onto my bedside table and found the piece of paper. I read it from the faint sunlight and groaned. I did have a class. I got my phone and saw that it was twenty past. I had ten minutes to get ready.

Rushing around my room I got my stuff, went to shower and was on my way to class, skipping breakfast. All signs so far are telling me that this year's gonna go well...

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I was in class five minutes before expected and had all of my things out. So far I'd noticed that Scarlett, Izzy and some other smart people like Noah were in my course, showing some good signs but then the worst possible candidate walked through that door, Alejandro.

That two faced jerk was in this class and now I had to deal with him for a while. He sat right next to me and I could see the smirk he was hiding.

"Buenos dias, Courtney," He smiled, "I'm glad to know we're classmates."

"Suck a dick," I say rolling my eyes, "You're still that two faced prick from high school and I'm surprised you have the courage to be around me, _Ale-jerko_. Go find Heather."

"Oh, but you have it the other way round, amiga," He tutted, "I remember you being a bitch last year too and not just to people who deserve it, but to anyone."

"I wasn't being a bitch," I looked the other way, "I was being truthful. And I'm not your friend."

"Whatever you say," He shrugged before getting out his stuff.

I just stared straight ahead until the teacher walked in. He was Hispanic and looked a lot like Alejandro. In fact, he seemed similar in many ways but his hair was lighter. I then heard a pencil snap to my right and looked over to see Alejandro growling. He was glaring at the male, his teeth bared as he growled. Something told me he didn't like this man.

"Buenos dias, la clase," The male smiled, "I'm Jose Burromuerto and I'll be your political science lecturer."

The whole class gasped and turned to Alejandro as they heard the male's last name. We all knew that his family carried that surname. Dead donkey. A well respected one in Spanish, but hilarious in English! Alejandro just growled, glaring daggers at the male who just smirked back.

"Hello Jose," He managed to let out venom in his tone, "I thought you were busy in Spain."

"I had a change in plans hermanito," He smiled.

It was then that everything clicked into place in my brain: We were being taught by Alejandro's brother! And from what he told us Jose was a giant dick, even worse than Alejandro himself. I looked from Alejandro to Jose, both were still wearing the same expressions as before. This was definitely going to be a long year.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I had the morning off that day and only had classes in the afternoon and they weren't much. Only Animal science and Marine Biology. I sighed at the thought of having to do a lot this evening. I knew that Courtney would probably make sure I rest because I'm pregnant, but I knew that Chris certainly hasn't made it easy. He woke us up at five in the morning for crying out loud!

I went into my bag and fished out a chocolate bar. I opened the wrapper and went back to looking on social media posts on my phone, when there was a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it to find DJ there, a small smile on his face.

"No classes this morning either?" I raised a brow.

"Yep," He nodded, "Everyone has gone for classes."

"Figures," I said grimacing before letting him inside. I sat on the sofa and took another bite from my chocolate bar, "So what course are you taking?"

"Zoology and Animal science," He answered and petted something. It was then I noticed that he had a small grey rabbit in his lap. It looked so timid, yet it trusted him enough to stay, "I wanna do it for the animals you know?"

"That's adorable," I say looking at the bunny smiling, "We're in the same class. I'm also doing Marine biology, since I like the ocean so much and probably won't become a surfer."

"Don't say that Bridgette," DJ frowned, "You know you're a great surfer and I'm sure the baby won't get in the way."

"About that..." I trailed off thinking about whether to tell him or to tell everyone once I'm ready.

"Yeah?" He replied, waiting for me to answer.

"It's nothing," I say before my stomach growled.

"You must be hungry," DJ stated, "I can make something if you want."

"Yeah, that would be nice," I smiled. DJ and his Mama's cooking was like nothing on this Earth. It was the closest you could get to seeing Heaven while alive. He nodded and then went to the kitchen, where I soon heard the sounds of chopping, the gas cooker and mixing. Hopefully DJ was making something good...but then again his dishes always are.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I frowned as I watched Blaineley strut through the door, as if she owned the place. She couldn't be the teacher for this course. Could she? This was meant to be a drama class, not a tacky receptionist talking to graduates.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Anne-Maria raised a brow, "Isn't this meant to be a class for future actors?"

"Yes, and I'm your teacher," Blaineley smirked, "Got a problem with it, boo?"

Anne-Maria stayed silent and a few whispers were heard around the room until it was silent.

"Yes I have a problem with it!" I yelled as I saw that no-one had the balls to stand up to this fake as plastic woman.

"Oh really?" The blonde raised a brow, "And what is this alleged problem?"

"Well," I say, "You're fake as fuck, have acne everywhere, are a fat as a pig and do I even need to mention that you're a receptionist!"

"Just sit down, Heather," She smiled, "You're old news now. Oh and I love the wig, it really hides the baldness."

The class burst out laughing and I sank down into my seat, turning red. She was going to regret saying that.

"You'll regret saying that!" I growled as she went to her desk and put on a PowerPoint presentation.

I can't believe I'm stuck with this hag!

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V  
**

I started to jot down notes, smiling as I dd so. Journalism was my passion and now that I was starting a course on it, I was happier than ever. Well not ever, but you know what I mean. I spotted Cody from across the library and smiled as I say my opportunity. Discarding my notes for a second, I walked towards him ready to pitch my offer.

"Hey Cody!" I smiled.

"Hey, Sierra!" He smiled back, a sign that we were ok now, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could do a college blog," I suggested, "It'll be similar to back in High School, but now you'll have to say your identity as you create an account. Preventing things that could happen again! Wouldn't it be great!"

"It would be," Cody looked thoughtful for a moment, "But if we do do this you can't post gossip."

"Like I would," I playfully rolled my eyes, "I learnt my lesson last year."

"Ok then..." He still looked uncertain but I just took it as a yes.

"Thank you Codykins!" I quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek before letting go and getting my notes, "I won't let you down!"

I sprinted out of the library and towards my dorm. This was my chance to give the people of Pahkitew College an actual way of finding out recent news and I wouldn't let them down!

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I sat in my child psychology class, when I felt a ball of paper hit the back of my head. I turned around to throw it back, when I saw Scarlett mime at me to open the ball. I opened it to find a note written in her spidery italic writing. It said to meet her after class to talk about something.

I turned around a nodded to her and she smiled back. Hopefully this wasn't a prank or anything.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Since school's back in session I'll be updating every weekend and will try to fit some in between. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm happy to know that so many of you have read the first chapter!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. I'm aiming for this to maybe be as long as the prequel, but it may be shorter. It depends on how the plot goes.**


	3. Night Time Antics

**Amy's P.O.V**

I met Scarlett outside of her dorm with Izzy after class, and she looked a little odd. And I don't mean Scarlett's normal odd, I mean _odd_. Like she was planning something sinister.

"Hey, Scarlett," I smiled as she looked up from the clipboard she held.

"Salutations, Amanda," She smiled back.

"Amy's fine you know," I say shivering at the fact that she knew my full name, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's something of upmost importance actually," She looked at her clipboard and jotted something down before looking at me, "You see Val's still there."

"How do you know about Val?" I asked growing weary of her.

The only people who knew about Val were my closest friends and even most of them were left in the dark, only Dawn and Mike knew about my 'problem'. She was hiding something from me...

"Well...I have my ways," The redhead shrugged, "However, I've been observing you recently and have noticed a pattern and I believe my theory is correct. Meaning she's still there in your brain."

"You're lying!" I yelled turning a shade of red, "She left after...after..."

I couldn't remember how she left, I just knew that she was there one minute and gone the next, like mist that suddenly cleared. She just vanished out of my mind.

"After your neurological conclusion that Samantha A.K.A Samey was gone for good," The redhead finished, "I know everything and I'm telling you that everyone has a bad side inside of their conscious. It's what balances out the brain and therefore when it's out of balance it summons them when you least expect it. Like with you and Mike with Mal and Val. Some of us can hold it back, like Dawn and Zoey, however most of us let it all come out in small increments when provoked enough. Call it a defense system if you will, but that's my hypothesis."

"And why are you telling me this?" I looked at the her. There was something about her that seemed sinister and I couldn't help but feel a shiver travel up my spine when I looked at her. Something was off.

"Because I need to study you a little more," She stepped towards me, "Unlike Mike, your 'defense system' named Val, I believe, reacts entirely on your emotions and is triggered by the slightest need to defend yourself."

"Wait what?!" My eyes widened as she spoke about my other personality so freely. Like I was a patient who needed help. Like I was mad... This wasn't right and she shouldn't have been invading my privacy like this!

I clenched my fists and grit my teeth as my face turned a deeper shade of red. My Amy side was telling me to stay calm and not attack the redhead, but my Val side was done with this shit and wanted to punish her for interfering with my business. She wanted to just tell Scarlett to back off and mind her own business. And that's exactly what I did.

"Back off!" I moved away from her and stepped backwards, "Don't come near me!"

"I won't," She adjusted her glasses, "But Val will always find a way to return."

I walked off, brushing away her comment. There was no way Val could come back. I'd gotten rid of her months ago and she hadn't shown up for a while. But I couldn't help but doubt myself, no matter how much I tried to persuade myself.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I got to class just in time. There were a few people I recognised from last year in the room such as DJ, Dawn and Ella. There were two people I didn't recognise who looked like Vegans or environmentalists and the teacher didn't look like anyone I knew.

DJ gestured for me to sit next to him and I went towards him, ignoring the stares a few whispers I got. Luckily this class was full of kind and understanding people and not people who were like Heather and Jo. Once I was seated, the teacher told us that we were going to just have an introduction to the course and then we'd start lessons officially the next day.

The teacher then told us we'd be going over an array of topics over the next few months and that this wasn't anything like high school. The bell then rang and we were dismissed. My stomach growled as I left the room and I was thankful that I didn't have another class till the next day. Being pregnant can be so annoying sometimes.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I was in the living room of my dorm with Amy when I heard a knock at the door. I already knew who was there and opened the door with a smile to spot Zoey, Dawn, Jasmine, Gwen, Leshawna and Katie at the door. I had a feeling that Bridgette wouldn't turn up because of her exhausting schedule, so I let her off tonight.

I let all of the girls in and got a surprised look from Amy.

"What is everyone doing here?" She asked.

"Well...I thought we could have a dorm party to celebrate starting here," I smiled, "It's not like Chris'll care since he's not too big on rules."

"The one thing that's sane about him," Leshawna commented, "Well, that's not even one of his sane qualities."

"Exactly," Gwen agreed, "Anyway can we just get on with this. I don't want to be tired when Chris wakes us up at 5 am again."

All the other girls agreed and soon we were in my dorm, music playing, snacks and drinks out, games being played and fun being had. We spent most of the evening doing random things and by the time everyone had to leave we had makeup all over our faces and some of us had fallen asleep.

"Well, tonight was fun," Gwen said as she left with Leshawna, "Maybe coming here wasn't so bad."

"I think you mean having everyone else here, Gwen," Leshawna spoke, "Chris wakes us up at five."

"True," She agreed, "Well, see you tomorrow in class Dakota."

The girls then left and I went to my room, ready to sleep. Hopefully Chris only woke us up at five as a prank.

* * *

**Owen's P.O.V**

I made sure every guy who went to our college was invited to tonight's gig. Noah had locked himself in his room and told me that if anyone disturbed him, he'd have a cow. Luckily I'd brought a ton of snacks in my bags for college and had enough to have plenty left after the guys were gone.

The first group arrived straight after classes ended and soon everyone was there, bass booming, guys yelling and doing what we usually did in high school, just crazier. Soon we found out about Chris' 'private' pool and an idea was born.

Most of us headed out of my dorm and went to the pool, ready to start college with a bang. We got onto the rooftop by the pool and stripped down till we had nothing on. Then one of us counted down from ten and we jumped off the rooftop landing in Chris' pool. I was the last one in and when I landed, water sprayed everywhere. Trees were drenched, the pool was empty and squirrels were scampering away. All of the guys were either all strewn about the pool yard or were still in the empty pool.

By the time we all managed to get our clothes back and get to our dorms without being spotted by Chef, it was 5 am. Wake up time.

The air-horn soon sounded and everyone was woken up. I sighed as I thought about all the missed sleep. Well, no sleep for the daring, that's what I say.

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

"So we can agree that this is the meeting of the S.S.L.A," I say as I looked at Scarlett, Mary and Ellody. We were the smartest females on campus and we were the most dangerous as well. But we were missing a member.

"We're missing Dawn," Scarlett sighed, "Even if she doesn't realise it she's one of us."

"Scarlett's right," Mary agreed, "Dawn is intelligent enough to be a part of our association."

"Ok, ok I get it," I sighed, "I'll find Dawn. I swear the only reason I do this is because I love making everyone think I'm psycho."

"Well, you're not the only fake person here," Scarlett chuckled, "No-one knows about me yet, that's all."

"So true," We all nodded.

"I mean, no-one knows that I'm faking my insanity!" I chuckled in my deranged fashion, "But then again, sometimes I act on my own impulse."

The others all agreed and soon we were silent once again.

"Well, we'd better find Dawn," Ellody sighed, "We won't be able to start an official meeting without her."

"But the problem is she's too pure," Scarlett sighed, "I know it juxtaposes to what I said before, but maybe we shouldn't bring her into this."

"She is a little too pure," I say, "But we can say we're doing this for mother nature!"

"Did you forget she could read auras?" Mary raised a brow.

I groaned at her valid point. Getting Dawn to join the S.S.L.A was going to be difficult. I looked at the others before clearing my throat.

"Well, I guess we'll have to suspend the Super Smart Ladies Association for a day," I say as the sun began to rise, "We can think about what to do with Dawn over the break."

The others agreed and Ellody and Mary left, leaving Scarlett and I for the few minutes left of the night. I'll find a way to join Dawn. Then all of the fun can begin!

* * *

**A/N: I may not publish a chapter next week as the WiFi will be down for a few days. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the constant support, new and old!**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	4. Environmentalists

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I dashed into class and sat in my seat just in time. The lecturer soon walked in and the lesson started. Class went by in a flash and soon it was the end of the lesson. Sighing I gathered my stuff and was about to leave when the lecturer stopped me and a few others.

"Before you leave I want to tell you all about your latest assignment," They spoke, "You'll be in pairs and will have to turn in your project next week. The pairs are whoever you're seated next to so Dakota and Katie will work together, Taylor and Kitty will and so forth. Enjoy the rest of your day."

I sighed in relief as I remembered that Zoey sat next to me, before gathering my stuff and leaving the room. Zoey caught up with me easily and greeted me with a smile.

"Hi Gwen," She smiled, "Are you excited about the project?"

"A bit," I say as could still feel the sleepiness from not getting much sleep last night, "How are you so energetic?"

"Back in high school a bunch of jocks from another school always drove doughnuts on my street after a pep rally," She sighed, "So I'm used to not getting much sleep."

"Oh," I nodded understanding what she meant. Last year Lightening and the other jocks were loud, so the ones from another school must've been annoying.

"So what should be our theme?" She smiled, changing the subject, "We don't have much time since the project's due next week."

"I know," I thought for a second before remembering that I didn't have any classes tomorrow, "I'm free tomorrow since I don't have any classes. Maybe we could talk about it then."

"Sure," She agreed before she looked at her watch and sighed, "Well, I gotta dash, but I'll see you tomorrow, or later today."

"Ok, then," I said as she began to run off somewhere.

I walked back to the dorms and went straight to my room. Not bothering to change into my pajamas, I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep instantly. I swear this college is gonna be the death of me.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I was eating lunch with DJ when I spotted two girls from our class at a stand that read '_Protect the Earth's unique biodiversity before it's too late!'_. Intrigued, I nudged DJ who looked at me with a confused expression.

"What's up, Bridge?" He asked.

"Look at the stand there," I say pointing towards it, "I wonder why they're doing this."

"It's probably to save the animals," He stated as he read the sign, "Maybe we should talk to them, I mean we are doing a course on animals."

I nodded in agreement and we both got up and headed towards the stand. Once we were halfway, I spotted Chris talking to them and the girls looking like they were enraged, suddenly something snapped and the conversation turned into an argument.

"How can you ignore the cause!" The girl in the glasses yelled, "Think of the animals!"

"I don't care about the animals!" Chris had an annoyed expression on his face, "Just pack up this trash and do this environmentalist thing elsewhere! I won't have this on my campus!"

"But-"

"No buts," The man spoke causing the two girls to sigh in defeat before they began to pack away their things, "Thank you."

Happy, Chris walked away whistling a tune. This was his usual behavior, but I was surprised that he'd subjected it to the Vegans of all people. The two girls from our class, were peaceful and didn't harm anyone, and so people labelled them the Vegans. So why did he tell them to stop promoting the dangers of climate change and habitation loss?

Heading towards the girls, I spotted that they looked as if they were going to cry. Both of their eyes had glossed over and a slight sniff could be heard from them. Their faces were dull and expressionless as they took down the sign and packed away their papers. I managed to read one of the headings before they packed them away. It was about how plastic pollution harms the marine life in the ocean.

They were really trying to save the Earth before it was too late and Chris had just blatantly made them pack away their things and keep the consequences of pollution hidden from the students' eyes.

I looked at DJ and he looked back at me, what Chris had done was wrong and we needed to help these girls spread the message.

"I was actually interested by your stand," I say making the two girls look at me.

"Really?" The brunette asked her voice shaky.

"Yes, that's why we both came here," I say, "Right, DJ?"

"Yeah, climate change is a real thing," He agreed, "And it's a shame that so many animals suffer from it."

"Exactly!" The girl in glasses exclaimed, "That's the point we're trying to get across to people! My name's Miles by the way, and she's Laurie."

"Nice to meet you, I'm DJ and this is Bridgette," He smiled back.

"But I like to be called Bridge," I added on before sighing, "There must be something you guys could do to spread awareness about this cause."

"Well we were thinking about a protest, but we don't have the right numbers," Laurie sighed, "Either people are too scared or they just don't care."

"Just leave people to us," I smiled, "I know of a few people who might be able to attend."

The two girls smiled as I said this and soon we were discussing about how preparations would go and other things until my phone buzzed, alerting me of my appointment.

"Well, I gotta go," I sighed, "It was nice meeting you two."

"You too," Miles replied, "Thanks for helping us."

"No problem," I replied before heading back to the table to get my bag.

I then left the campus and met my mom not too far from the college entrance. She had a smile on her face and greeted me cheerfully as I got into the passenger seat with a grimace. These hospital trips are getting extremely tedious and now I feel like I can't wait to give birth, no matter how painful it might be.

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

I was in my computing class, when B sent me a note from his seat. It read that he wanted to collaborate to make a project and naturally I agreed. B was a great inventor and also one of my few friends who could code and do other things as well or better than I could.

I sent back a note saying that I'd love to collaborate and I saw him smile from his seat. I then turned my attention back to the teacher and soon class was over. I packed my stuff and headed back to my dorm, where Mike was watching some old black and white movies.

I went to my room and logged onto my computer and went to my email to find that B had messaged me.

**B: Hi Cam, I was wondering if you could help me make a device that could help with the global warming crisis.**

**Me: Sure, what type of device are you thinking to make? A portable one, a large clunky one like a shrinking ray? There's endless possibilities.**

**B: Just a small portable one, I want to make it so that everyone can use it. That way we can reduce Green House Gases in the atmosphere efficiently.**

**Me: That sounds great. We can get started tomorrow since I'm free.**

**B: Yeah that's fine.**

I then logged off my computer and got ready for bed. I slipped into my bed and sighed as I thought about all the endless possibilities for B's invention. There were so many and the cogs in my brain kept turning until I eventually fell asleep, my dreams of a world changing discovery that would make B's project a success.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter guys. Thanks for all the support and I should publish the next chapter next week. If you have any plot ideas you'd like to see just put them in reviews and I'll try to add them into the story.**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	5. The Project Begins

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I was in the cafe on campus, when I spotted Miles and Laurie packing away the last pieces of their stand. From their expressions I could tell that Chris had told them to clear up and so I decided to aid them. I walked over to the table and the two girls smiled immediately.

"Dawn!" Laurie hugged me, "I didn't know you were coming here!"

"Neither did I," Miles smiled.

"Well, I went to Chris' high school so I was roped into this," I sighed, "Do you guys need any help with your project?"

"Definitely," Miles nodded, "It's been a while since we've done a protest together. Was it last year we did one?"

"I think so," Laurie spoke, "It really has been a while since we've seen you Dawn."

"I know," I smiled, "But at least we can spend a whole year together."

"True," Miles agreed, "We spoke to Bridgette and DJ earlier, they agreed to help us."

"That sounds like them," I spoke, "Bridgette always helps others, so does DJ. So what are you guys planning to do?"

"Well, it started off as this," Laurie sighed as she gestured at the stand, "But it didn't go well. So we're doing a protest next week!"

"That's great!" I smiled, "I can make some signs or even get more people to join."

"Oh yeah," Miles blinked in realisation, "I forgot about the aura reading thing!"

"Yep," I nodded, "And I'm friends with quite a few people who will come."

"That's great," Laurie picked up and box and sighed as she looked at her watch, "We've gotta go, but we can catch up soon. If you need us we're in dorm 23."

"Ok then," I smiled before heading to the counter.

I then paid for my drink and left the cafe to bump into Izzy. She had a smile on her face and looked as if she were excited to share something.

"Hi Izzy," I smiled.

"Hi, Dawn," She smiled back, "I was wondering if you'd like to join my club."

"What sort of club is it?" I asked.

"Well only certain people get selected for it," She explained, "And you qualify for it perfectly. It's called the S.S.L.A."

"The S.S.L.A?" I repeated.

"Yes," She smiled, "It's a association of the most intelligent females on campus and we meet most days to discuss global issues."

"Like global warming?" I raised a brow.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, "So what do you say?"

"Sure, I guess," I smiled. This was the longest period of time I'd gone with talking the the saner side of Izzy and so I took what she said sincerely.

"Great! I'll tell the others!" The crazy Izzy then returned and she bounced down the path, heading towards the main building.

I thought back to what Izzy had just told me. Her club had the most intelligent females on campus and she said that they discuss global issues, so maybe this S.S.L.A thing could help with the protest.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Why did I choose to go to this class again?

I sat in my seat, using my phone to search what I needed to know, while Alejandro and Jose went back and forth with each other. The whole class was more or less getting on with the work by using their phones and I noticed that the only real noise was Alejandro and Jose.

"You only say that because you're jealous," Alejandro retorted as Jose scoffed.

"Of that bitchy whore?" Jose chuckled, "No way. She's a bitter as they come."

"I don't see you with a girlfriend," The Hispanic smirked.

"Well - I," The older male hesitated. Finally they'd both stopped bickering and now we could get on with the lesson.

"Just shut it!" I shouted as Jose was about to come back with an actual reply, "You're meant to teach us and not bicker with your brother. Both of you remind me of four-year-olds!"

The whole class was silent and I could feel everyone's gaze on me.

"What?" I looked around me, "Someone had to say it."

"Courtney's right," Emma agreed, "You two seriously need to keep this bickering thing outside of this room."

Both males blushed, before immediately clearing their throats and looking at the rest of us.

"Fine," They both spoke, "This will remain outside of the class."

The lesson then went on and I could actually say that I learnt something without having to search it up on my phone. Maybe this year won't be so long.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

Yet another class with Mildred today and I couldn't feel worse. First she has me seated at the front, making my wigged bald head visible to everyone, next she has Anne-Maria next to me, and then she has the nerve to taunt me through the lesson.

Oh, this started out as hatred but now this is rivalry. If that blonde fake thinks she can win over me, she has to think again.

I walked into the classroom with my new wig on. This time Blaineley won't be able to yank it off, like she has done several times, since I had it specially made. I sat in my seat and got out my stuff, glaring at the blonde as she smiled at me.

"I see you grew some hair, Heather," The female smiled.

"Yes, I did," I smiled before it turned into a smirk, "Like how you grew a gut."

The class burst into laughter and I saw the blonde's face turn red. This was only phase one, she had a lot more in store.

"Oh really?" She raised a brow, "Because I was sure it was a wig."

"I can assure you it's not," I smiled as I went to yank my new hair.

I tugged at the raven locks and the wig didn't fall off my head. Blaineley looked at me astonished before growling.

"That's great!" She managed to squeak out, "Now let's start the lesson."

She then got us copying some stuff down, before she approached my desk, making sure no-one was paying attention.

"You may have won this time," She hissed, "But next lesson I won't go so easy."

"I'll be waiting," I smirked, "_Mildred_."

She then stomped to her desk in rage, making the class look at her in confusion.

She may think she's running this rivalry but I'll always remain on top. But she was right about one thing: I wasn't playing easy and neither was she.

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

I met B at his dorm after classes and we went straight to his secret lab. I knew that he would've already built one, it was part of his nature, and so I wasn't too surprised when I walked into a huge room piled with many experiments and mechanical parts. He even had a few specimens here and there, but he kept the theme with mechanics.

"So what should would start on, B?" I asked, "The program or the design of the machine?"

He got out a notepad and pencil and then wrote down what he wanted to say.

**I think program would be best since we don't know how big the project could be.**

"Sounds great," I smiled before getting something I was working on out of my bag, "This is my mini assistant, Konrad. I named him after Konrad Zuse."

B nodded as he curiously watched Konrad come to life. Konrad was an AI I developed myself. He often assisted me with many projects, but I found that he'd be useful in this particular situation.

"Hi, I'm Konrad," The tiny robot spoke, "You must be B, or Beverly as your parents named you."

B nodded before smiling at me as he wrote something down.

**This is amazing! how did you create him?**

"Cameron created me by using a simple program and his knowledge," Konrad spoke, "However I'm sure he could've told you that himself. I'm pretty sure you could even create more advanced AI, Cam told me you know all about those things."

B nodded before heading to his work station, which he had cleared so there was space for us to work.

**We'll start with the basics and figure it out as we go along.**

I read what he wrote and nodded before telling Konrad what we were creating. Soon the only sounds that filled the lab were those of writing, machinery and talking. We just begun and had barely made a dent in the surface.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a little late guys, I was really busy today and yesterday. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for all the constant support, new and old!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	6. Numbers

**Izzy's P.O.V**

All of the S.S.L.A, excluding Dawn, were in my room again. Once again we were discussing the true purpose of our club away from prying eyes. The only reason I even considered joining Dawn was for the Scientists agreement, not really for what she'd bring to the team. Like I said at the last meeting, she was too pure.

"So Dawn has joined our society?" Mary asked.

"Yes, she has," I sighed, "Can we get to the true purpose now? This is all so boring!"

"Izzy's right," Scarlett agreed, "We should discuss business first."

"Fine, but Dawn should be at the next meeting," Ellody spoke.

"Fine, let's just discuss our first project!" I say, my face turning red, "We have a lot to get done. Scarlett, the blueprints!"

The other redhead then got out the blueprints we'd been working on during psychology, making the scientists' eyes light up in wonder.

"What is it?" Ellody asked.

"It looks like fun!" Mary squealed.

"Well, it's a machine that can change the world completely," Scarlett smiled proudly, "Both Izzy and I have been working on it."

"What do you mean by 'change the world completely'?" Mary asked, her expression serious. I should've known we couldn't fool them so easily. They were one of us after all; but then again I was always one step ahead.

Scarlett looked at me, her eyes wide and lips straight. She was lost and didn't know what to say, so I stepped in.

"It can change disastrous events," I spoke, trying to make my pupils not dilate, "We thought if we could make that, then everything else would be easy!"

We both then smiled sheepishly at the scientists, who stared at us with narrowed eyes. The entire room was silent and I held my breath until they both smiled, looking pleased.

"If you say so," Ellody grinned, "Right Mary?"

"Definitely," She nodded before looking at the blueprints, "So what's first?"

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sat outside on the green with Zoey, both of us sketching on an A0 sized piece of paper. We were working on our project and were discussing what we should add to it, when Bridgette and Dawn came up to us. Both had red faces and flushed expressions, telling us that whatever they had to say was important.

"Hey Dawn! Hey Bridge!" Zoey smiled.

"What's up?" I asked looking at them both.

"Well, we need your help," Bridgette sighed.

"With what?" Zoey and I both asked, before laughing at the situation.

"With a protest," Dawn smiled, "We were thinking that you two artists can make banners and signs for global warming and other environmental issues."

"I'd love to do that!" I smiled. The environment was a huge thing for me as it provided thinking space, inspiration and a whole range of other things. So you can imagine how eager I was to do this.

"I'd be happy to help too," Zoey smiled warmly, "I can't imagine how many animals are suffering right now."

"Great!" Bridgette and Dawn exclaimed.

"We need them for this weekend," Bridgette explained, "Or is that too soon?"

"That's fine," I replied, "But Zoey and I need to finish this first."

I then picked up the sheet of paper we'd been sketching on. So far all we'd done was a bunch of lines that crisscrossed with each other in the shape of some sort of abstract animal. And that's when it hit me.

"I know what we can do for our project!" I smiled, making Zoey's face brighten, "And it may just help with you guys' protest."

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

A new year of sports and a new game to dominate. I walked out onto the field to find Lightening, Eva, Jo and some new faces in my class, all of us being taught by Chef.

"Why is Chef Hatchett the sports teacher?" Jo raised a brow.

"Apparently he was in a war and it makes him qualified," Taylor rolled her eyes, "But that won't matter. I'm a pro at sports."

"Sure you are Daddy's girl," Eva growled, "If anyone's good at sports it's me and Jo. We've been lifting weights since kindergarten."

"Sure, unibrow," Taylor scoffed, "And what is Tyler doing here? Isn't he terrible at sports?"

"Hey!" I frowned, "I'm a pro at a bunch of stuff."

"Tell that to your ankle," Eva spoke, before all of them burst into laughter.

"Whatever, I'll dominate sports this year," I sniffed.

"Sure, smallfry," Lightening stopped kissing his biceps, "If anyone's dominating anything it's sha-me."

I sighed as the others burst into laughter again, before Chef blew his whistle.

"Alright Maggots," The male shouted, "Fifteen laps around the campus before we start stretches...now!"

We then began to run around the campus. I was running past the dorms, when Lightening ran beside me a smile on his face.

"If you want I can make you just as great as me," He spoke, "Just meet me after classes and we'll start training."

He then ran off, leaving me with a smile on my face. Maybe I will start training with him. I mean he is the best sportsman here.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I sighed as I flopped into my bed. Today had been long and tiring, and now my ankles were killing me.

I thought over the events of the day and groaned at how much I'd done. I ran about all day looking for people who'd want to join the protest. So far I'd gotten most of my friends and a few other people to come, but it still wasn't enough. If we wanted to make a statement we needed more numbers.

I went to my phone and looked at my SnapChat and Instagram accounts. I scratched my head as I thought about whether I should share the event or not, before pressing the record button.

I sat up in bed and smiled before greeting my followers.

"Hi guys," I smiled, "It's me, Bridge, again, and I'm here to spread the news about a protest I'm having this weekend. Basically, me and a group of friends and other people from my college are gonna have a protest to help save the environment. We're hoping to act before it's too late and if you're interested meet us at the town square in my hometown. **(****A/N: I'm so stumped that I couldn't come up with a name.) **Hope to see you there!"

I then posted it and lay back down. Hopefully that would get us the numbers we needed.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys liked it, though I've noticed they're a little short (I need to fix that). Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and I can't wait to get my many ideas into this story! (Including ones I couldn't use in the last one).**

**Thanks for all the support, till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	7. Study

**A/N: Sorry this is a little late guys! I was super busy yesterday, however I have a full two weeks off! A lot of time to update this story. So, hope you guys enjoy!**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I decided to meet Lightening after class to see what his 'training' thing was. I met him by the playing fields and he immediately threw me a ball, which I caught. I stepped forwards to receive the ball and immediately stumbled, tripping over my own feet. But I still managed to get back up.

"It was a good catch," He commented, "But not good enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I only stumbled once." He raised a brow.

"Okay, I fell over," I sighed, "Am I really that bad?"

He nodded before looking at the fields for a few seconds, his eyes scanning the area, "How do you feel about running around the field?"

"No biggie," I sniffed, "How many laps are we talking?"

"Ten," He then began to sprint off, boasting and showering himself in positive comments.

I sighed as I began to jog around the field, trying not to trip over in the process. It was nice that Lightening had asked me if I wanted to do this training thing, but I kinda feel like it's just an opportunity for him to boast some more.

"What's holding you up, Smallfry?" He jogged beside me as he went by on his second lap.

"I just don't feel like this is working," I sighed, "Maybe I should just do something else."

"Hell no!" He protested, "A good sportsman never gives up. It's an unspoken rule between us."

"It is?" I asked, my eyes glistening with hope.

"Yep," He nodded, "Speaking of which, we'd better stretch before we pull a muscle." He then kissed his bicep before stroking his thigh, "And these babies are too fine to be damaged."

I rolled my eyes at his behaviour, before following him to the center of the field, where we stretched. Hopefully Lightening can turn me into a sports machine, or I'll never pass this course.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes and groaned as Mildred went on and on about how having an emphasized word can help for dramatic effect. The rest of the class bore the same expression and most of us were skeptical. Blaineley was definitely a drama queen but she wasn't an expert in drama, and it was shown in her teaching.

She usually just pranced about telling us about 'dramatic effect' and all that other trash she uses.

Blaineley then grabbed a pile of papers and distributed them around the class, before giving us all a twisted smirk.

"I'm going to give you all an assignment," She smiled, "The task is to perform one of these Shakes pear-"

"Shakespeare, Mildred, Shakespeare," Some yelled, making her blush and clench her fists, "Get your facts right!"

"Thank you for pointing that out," She gave a sweet smile before going back to her diva self, "I'll be pairing you all up and the scene you have on your paper will be the one you perform."

"So? Are you gonna put us in shitty pairs or are we gonna work with the person beside us?" Sugar asked, her nail file in hand.

"Great question, Sugar!" Mildred gave another fake smile, "I'll be doing the pairs. Speaking of which, I'd better list them out. Sugar and Ella."

There was a glare and a smile exchanged by the two girls.

"Tammy and Leonard."

"Yesh!" I heard the two high five.

"Staci and Beth."

The two girls smiled.

"And Heather and Anne-Maria."

"What?!" I seethed my fists clenching immediately.

"I said you're paired with Anne-Maria, hunny," The blonde smirked before lowering her voice, "Told you I'd win this lesson."

"Oh, you haven't won," I regained my calm and glared at her, "I'll give you the biggest surprise yet."

"I'll believe it when I see it," She spoke before sashaying back to her desk, just in time for the bell to ring.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I smiled as I noticed that Jose and Alejandro had met the halfway mark for not bickering during a lesson. By now they would've been at each others' throats trying to best the other.

I took down some notes and was about to class this as a good lesson, when they started.

"Who knew you wrote so slow little brother," Jose remarked.

"Who knew you can't get a girlfriend," Alejandro retorted.

"Like I'd need to," Jose smirked, "Most girls would die to be with me."

"Sure," Alejandro rolled his eyes and it was followed by another retort.

"Are we ever gonna learn anything?" Emma sighed, "I mean, I came here to be a lawyer, not witness bickering."

"I know right," I agreed, "It's like this every lesson. You're Emma, right?" I held my hand out so she could shake it.

"Yeah," She shook my hand, "You must be Courtney."

"That's me," I sighed, "Guess my career's out the window."

"Not really," Emma spoke, "We just have to put in that extra effort. The library's full of books about law and other subjects."

"It is?" I asked, half annoyed that I hadn't checked the library already.

"Yeah, I go there everyday after class," She smiled, "You could join me if you want. Noah comes too."

"Noah?" I asked, "You mean the one you go out with."

"Yeah," She shrugged, "He's actually quite a good study buddy and boyfriend."

"Well, I'd hate to be a third wheel..."

"No, it's fine," She sighed, "I could actually use some girl time. I don't really have any friends this year."

"You don't?" I asked.

"Nope, only one, and that's my sister," She stated.

"Poor you," I nodded, realising that I only had a few friends as well, "You know what, I'd love to study in the library after class."

"Really?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I could do with a few friends too, and you seem like a nice person."

She returned my comment with a smile before the bell rang, signalling the end of class. I packed away my things as Alejandro and Jose kept bickering, a smile on my face. I'd just made a new friend.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I sighed as I sat beneath an oak tree, staring at a picture of my twin and myself. It was the last day of summer and we were both dressed in matching outfits, our hair in side braids.

I touched my bob cut and wondered about whether I should let my hair grow out, before shaking my head. It reminded me too much of her. But maybe one day I would.

I opened my notebook and began to write down some thoughts and opinions, when I spotted Scarlett with an odd look on her face. She had an excited smile and her eyes glistened.

"Salutations Amanda," She smiled.

"I said Amy was fine," I say my tone remaining monotone.

"Has Val showed up yet?" She asked, "I see you've been looking at pictures of you and Samantha."

"It's Samey," I snapped before exhaling, "Anyway are you here to annoy me or have you got something important to say?"

"No, I was just checking something," She got a pencil from her bun and got a notebook from her pocket before writing something down, "Thanks for the research."

"What research?" I asked, but she was already gone, leaving me confused and alone. A chill traversed my spine as my brain tried to formulate what she meant, but it came up with nothing.

I sighed as I packed my stuff into my bag. I have to be more careful around Scarlett.


	8. Author's Note

**Sorry this update isn't a chapter. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'll be abroad for a few days with my family and won't be able to update.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and as soon as I'm back I'll start working on the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**D.L.D**


	9. Finish

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sighed as I wiped my brow and looked at the finished the signs. On each one was a different animal, but instead of it being a solid colour it was a mixture of different colours in different shapes.

"They look great!" Zoey smiled as she placed her paintbrush down, before giggling, "Uh...Gwen? You got a little something."

She pointed to my forehead and I laughed as I realised I'd gotten paint on it.

"Thanks," I chuckled, "At least we've finished our project and the signs."

"Yep," She nodded, "So what time does Bridge want us to meet her?"

"Around ten," I groaned, "I can't remember the last time I had to wake up so early!"

"Me too," Zoey stretched before looking at her phone, "Got any ideas to kill time?"

"Just one," I say as I think back to high school, "And to do it we have to pay a visit to the guys."

* * *

**Topher's P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes as I spotted Gwen and Zoey making cookies. This was old news and I needed something good, especially if I wanted Chris to notice me.

I turned my attention over to Heather and Taylor's dorm to hear them arguing once again. This happened more or less every night, but this time I could hear glass breaking and other things getting knocked over. There hadn't been a fight like this since Heather and Leshawna had that big brawl in senior year.

I got my binoculars and looked a little more closely to see them both fighting. Taylor was trying to pull of Heather's new wig, only to get the ravenette slap her across the face. Then it went to a fist fight, both girls going back and forth. I shook my face and got my phone, ready to report my findings to Chris.

I dialed his number and continued to watch before turning my attention to the other dorms. There wasn't much going on and I could tell that everyone was more or less asleep.

"What do you want Topher?" Chris' voice answered.

"Taylor and Heather are getting into a huge fist fight," I say as I watched the two girls continue, "And I believe Gwen and Zoey are baking cookies."

"Did you say cookies?" The male asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Get them for me and I'll put you in my good books, got it?" He spoke.

I froze as his words echoed around my head. I'll finally be in his good books! He'll see me as his assistant or maybe protege! I smiled at the thought.

"Topher? Hello?" His voice echoed.

"Sorry, yes I'll get those cookies," I say.

"Good, don't let me down," He instructed before hanging up.

I then got down from my post and headed towards Gwen's dorm. Hopefully I'll be able to get those cookies.

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

I stretched as I woke up. It was around 5 am and I smiled at the silence. Chris hadn't woken us up and it seemed like someone had put him in a good mood. I got showered and changed into some clean clothes before heading to B's dorm.

He had already opened the secret lab for me and all I had to do was head down and get started. I went to the desk and logged onto my laptop, which I left down there. We'd already gotten majority of the code down and now all we needed to do was get the easier parts down.

"Hey, Cam," Konrad floated beside me, "Are we nearly done?"

"Yep," I nodded, "All we need to do is add in the basic code."

"That's great!" The robot exclaimed, "You and B make a great combination."

"We couldn't have done it without you Konrad," I chuckled, "You made the process of elimination faster."

The robot nodded before going to look at my code. It studied the screen for a while before it spoke.

"The code's looking good," Konrad observed, "I heard that there's a protest on Saturday. Are you two going?"

"What protest?" I asked.

The robot then played the video on his screen and I nodded, understanding immediately.

"Yes, that's why B and I need to finish this," I nodded, "Nearly everyone in the school is coming, plus there's gonna be a party after. And I don't wanna let Dawn down."

I then turned around as I felt a hand on my shoulder. B smiled at me before showing me the notebook.

**Let's get started then!**

I nodded and went back to coding. We'd be able to finish this by Saturday, even if it killed us.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short. I wanted to get something uploaded because of missing Saturday, however I will update later this week as I have it off.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks Gucci Mane LaFlare for the plot ideas!**

**D.L.D**


	10. Cookie Theif

**Topher's P.O.V**

I smirked as Gwen and Zoey left the goth's dorm. The sun had just began to rise and I could hear the birds beginning to chirp. The perfect time for a cookie heist.

Using a hairpin, I jiggled open the lock and stepped inside the dorm. All of the lights were off and the only sound that could be heard was Leshawna talking in her sleep. I'd have to be careful if I don't wanna get caught.

Making sure not to make any noise, I went to the kitchen. On the table sat a plate of chocolate chip cookies, still warm from being freshly baked. I rubbed my hands together as I smiled. Chris will definitely have me in his good books now!

I picked up the plate and made my way to the exit. I was about to leave, when the hall light switched on and a sleepy Leshawna stared at me wide eyed. She had a head wrap on and a fluffy pink dressing gown.

"Topher?" She squinted, "Damn I shoulda worn my contacts! Is that you?"

"No..." My voice trailed off.

"I wasn't born yesterday," She shook her head, "Are those cookies?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Did Gwen make 'em?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah."

"Ooh I wouldn't- Wait are you giving them to Chris?" She mused.

"Possibly," I hinted.

"Never mind then, take them," She then walked off to the bathroom and I soon heard water running.

"That was easy," I walked out of the dorm and headed to Chris' office. Hopefully he'd be happy with my work.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

Zoey and I collapsed into laughter as we spotted Topher sprinting towards Chris' office. He probably spotted us making cookies and told Chris about them, little did he know I used my special recipe on them.

"Does he know that they're special cookies?" Zoey raised a brow.

"Nope," I chuckled, "But what Chris doesn't know, won't kill us."

"I guess," She rubbed her arm, "I still feel a little bad though."

"Don't," I smiled, "It's always good to have a dark side. Speaking of which, we should meet Bridge before she shows her one."

"Is it that bad?" Zoey asked.

"Yep," I nodded before dragging her towards Bridge's dorm, "Let's go."

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"Hurry up losers!" I rolled my eyes as my team trailed behind the others in relay races.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Prim and Proper," Jo growled as she passed me the baton, "If you're so good at sports prove it."

"Fine then!" I then bolted off.

I started off fine, catching up with the others, when I tripped. I landed face first on the track. I growled as I got back up, only to cry put in pain. A jolt of pricking went up my leg from my ankle and I immediately fell back down.

"What's taking so long, Taylor?" Eva glared at me, "We have a race to win, so get your ass up."

"I twisted my ankle," I say as I looked at my designer boots.

"No shit Sherlock," Jo laughed, "No-one wears boots for sports, that's basic."

"Hey Tyler!" Lightning called, "I think we found your twin!"

"Hey!" We both glared at everyone.

"Nah, at least Tyler knows to wear trainers or running shoes," Scott looked at me, "She hasn't even tied her hair up, or cut it."

"Back off farm boy," I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"That's what Courtney used to say..." He drifted off into his thoughts.

"Gross!" I crawled back.

By now the race had halted and everyone was crowding around me. This was getting extremely overwhelming and it wouldn't be long until Chef comes over.

A loud whistle was then heard.

"Why did you stop?" We heard his voice boom.

"Taylor tripped," Tyler pointed at me.

"For once it wasn't you, stickboy," Chef sniffed, "Well done. And you." He turned to me, "Just brush it off. Do you think I could do that during the war?"

"No bu-"

"Exactly!" He snarled, "Now continue or you fail the semester!"

The race immediately continued and I slowly rose to my feet. Holding back the tears, I began to run. My ankle throbbed, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't fail this semester.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I smiled as I read through the comments on my post. Apparently a bunch of people saw it and were coming to meet us at the protest. It might even make the news.

"So did B and Cameron finish the project?" Dawn asked, her eyes glimmering with hope.

"I didn't even know they were working on one," I raised a brow.

"Oops," She blushed, "I wasn't meant to say that. Anyway, they should be here soon."

"They should?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, B texted me," Dawn smiled, "I love your and Zoey's signs by the way."

"Thanks," They both smiled.

I continued to scroll through the comments. Everything was set and nothing could make this protest go wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for another short update! I'm super tired. Plus I was busy this weekend and had to find sometime to squeeze this in all because I felt guilty as I said I'd update later this week!**

**I hate life sometimes!**

**Anyway, next chapter should be normal length, or longer. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	11. The Protest

**A/N: Sorry this took a while guys! Last weekend I was super busy and didn't have much time to update all my stories. Having a big family sucks sometimes.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this week's addition and I've tried to make it a little longer to make up for the last two chapters' lengths. However the next one should be longer cause a lot will happen in it.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

Everyone was gathered in the city centre, right outside the town hall. Each person held a sign or flag and had their phones at the ready to post the event on social media.

"How did we get such a large turnout?" Miles gasped as she looked at the crowd.

"I used some help," I chuckled.

"Thank you so much Bridgette!" Laurie hugged me, "You don't know how much this means!"

"Don't thank me," I blushed, "Without a bunch of other people we wouldn't have this."

"We know, it's just," Laurie blushed, "You planned everything and you managed to make our cause make a point."

"Don't be so sure of it," Gwen spoke as she glared into the distance, "Anything can happen."

"She's right," Cameron nodded, "The police could come, we could be protesting for days- sorry I don't mean to be negative."

"It's fine, Cam," Bridgette chuckled, "I think we've all thought of the negatives."

We all laughed, before spotting Dawn standing on a platform with a megaphone in her hands.

"My fellow protesters," She spoke, "We've all come here to protest for Mother Nature and all her beloved creatures." There was a cheer from the crowd. "We all know how much nature's suffered from people such as Chris Mclean," She smiled, "Deforestation, endangerment, extinction. All of these things damage nature and contribute to global warming. Officials say nothing's wrong, but we all know something is. So let's show society the danger we're in before it's too late!"

There was another cheer from the crowd and soon we were moving. The crowd grouped together, signs and flags raised, as we paraded through the streets chanting. Roads became blocked, traffic built up, and soon attention was being caught.

People passing by took out their phones to take pictures. They smiled, while some frowned and told us that we were a disgrace to humankind. A few people joined us, already chanting before integrating with the crowd. However there was the odd person disagreed with us. They usually shouted abuse and threatened, but we all shook it off chanting louder and lifting the signs and flags higher.

"Damn oversensitive vegans," A man shook his head.

"Woo! Support nature!" A young woman cheered as she passed by.

"Show the officials that our opinions matter!" A group of teens' phones flashed as they took photos.

By lunch we'd reached the halfway mark of our route. Everyone had stopped to get something to eat, before we'd resume to do the second half.

"We're halfway!" Miles squealed, "And our number's have increased!"

"I know, it's unbelievable!" Laurie grinned.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Zoey asked before blushing as her stomach growled, "Sorry."

"Good thing I brought snacks," DJ produced a bunch of containers from his bag, "Mama's recipe."

"Yes!" Gwen smiled as she took a container, "Is it what I think it is?"

DJ nodded and she had taken off the lid instantly.

"I also made a vegetarian version for Bridge," DJ passed me a container.

I sighed as I felt the warmth of he food and its aroma hit my nose: DJ's Mama's food was the best you could get.

Soon everyone had their food and we enjoyed the sunny afternoon.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I growled as I clenched my fists. It had been a hour since Anne-Maria had arrived at my dorm and my patience was vanishing rapidly. This tubby tan-in-a-can sat on the couch spraying her hair, while prattling about how she'd be the perfect Juliet.

"Just shut the fuck up," I say, "I'm going to be Juliet, end of. I mean, I'm already wealthy and I'm gorgeous. Perfect fit."

"Sorry, boo, but I'm the perfect Juliet," Anne-Maria smiled, "I mean look at me! Hot bod, perfect looks, even my hair's on point!"

"Juliet doesn't have to top up on hairspray every ten seconds," I smirked, "Plus you're more of a Nurse."

"Ew, that creepy supportive chick!" Anne-Maria's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Fuck no."

"Too bad," I sneered, "Because if you've got a problem, I wouldn't mind slapping your face off."

"Dick," She murmured.

"What was that?" I glared at her, "Speak up."

"I said, you're a dick," Anne-Maria glared back, "Got a problem with it, hon."

"I do," I growled.

"Great, cause I've got a problem with you and your spoilt bitchy ways," Anne-Maria balled her fists.

"Oh it's on, 'boo'," I smirked, making her growl at me.

The next thing I knew, we were in a fist fight.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

I was passing the dorms after my class, when I heard shouting and breaking sounds from Heather's dorm. It wasn't unusual to hear that from her dorm, considering she shared with Taylor, but the other female sounded a lot like Anne-Maria.

"You don't touch the hair!" There was a smack sound.

That's Anne-Maria alright. I went to the window and peeped in to see the two girls tangled on the floor, trying to get the best hit on each other. I laughed as I got out my phone.

Heather made it really easy to get blackmail on her. At least it offered protection from her annoying ways. I rolled my eyes at the memories. Hopefully, she won't be bitchy this year it I'll have to use it against her.


	12. Unexpected Labor (Part 1)

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys. Basically, what happened was I overbooked myself with stories. Again! (I told myself not to do this!). Anyway, once I clear my schedule a bit I promise this will be updated more frequently. **

**It's just that I have a lot going on in a week and that I barely have time to update just one of my stories. So after I finish this load, I'll probably just work on one or two, maybe a third on the side (But like one that I update every once in a while). I'm not saying that I'll discontinue this, if anything it's the opposite. I have so many ideas for this story, I just don't have the time anymore!**

**But...I'll try to write the chapters out in bulks, so I write a few each time and edit them before publishing them. That way you guys should get a chapter every weekend (I hope).**

**Sorry this author's note is so long, and thanks for reading this story!**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. On a separate note, I want to just say that I have not experiences labor and am purely going off research, science lessons and other stories I have read :) (Probably won't go into much detail though...)**

**P.S.S: It's Christmas break so I'll have two whole weeks to focus on my stories! (Yes!) So I should be able to update this frequently and do a Christmas special! (And late Halloween). And I haven't forgotten about Gwuncan's anniversary and other stuff. (I'm actually re-reading TD High Days!). I've also got some easter eggs planned and other stuff. (I actually wrote this P.S a week after starting this chapter...).**

**Once again sorry this is long, hopefully the frequent updates make up for it!**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I was in Courtney's dorm, both of us in the living room. We'd finished studying ages ago and I have to say it was a lot easier studying with her. Usually studying lasted ages for me, but she made the time pass by faster than usual and now we were just watching some television. We'd actually gotten along pretty well, considering how much people trash-talked about her.

The news was on and we were watching the protest live, when Courtney cried out.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, "Is that Bridgette?!"

I focused on the blonde who was pictured going into labor. She was laying on the pavement, groaning in pain as Scarlett told her how to breathe.

"It is!" My eyes widened, "Is she giving birth? In the middle of a protest!?"

"Oh. My. God!" Both of us jumped off the couch and rushed to grab our phones off the coffee table. We needed to get to the bottom of this.

I swiped through my contacts, passing several names, as I looked for anyone who would've gone to the protest. In the back of my racing mind, I could hear Courtney talking to Gwen. From Courtney's replies I could tell that she was concerned.

"What happened?" I asked as she hung up.

"Bridge has gone into labor," Courtney spoke as she gripped her hair, "Apparently, Scarlett is being a midwife along with Izzy since they went to the protest separately. And since there's a protest, the ambulance can't come so..."

"We need to get there!" I got my bag and put on my shoes before throwing Courtney's bag towards her, "We need to make sure Scarlett and Izzy don't fuck this up. Bridgette's life is on the line, as well as those twins!"

Courtney nodded as she exhaled, "You're right. We need to make sure everything goes well. Even if we aren't experienced midwifes."

With that she got up and put on her shoes. We soon left the dorm, running towards the direction of the protest.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

I was at my dorm, applying my makeup, when I got a call from Gwen. She was meant to be at the protest, so I wasn't expecting a call from her. Nevertheless, I answered.

"What's up?" I asked as I started putting on some mascara.

"Bridge has gone into labor," Gwen spoke.

"What?!" I nearly smudged the mascara I was applying, "Stay there sugar, I'm heading there now!"

"Leshawna-"

"Gwen, I've had experience in this, trust me," I spoke applying lipstick before finishing my eyeliner, "My sister, Deja, was born halfway in the ambulance. If anyone knows anything, it's me. Stay right there."

With that I hung up and ran out of the dorm, half my makeup applied. I'll just have to do it on the way.

"Nice makeup!" Heather sneered as I dashed past.

"Whatever, it's an emergency," I say pushing past her.

"A fashion emergency," Heather called back.

"I'll get her back later," I smirked remembering the clip I had.

Right now, Bridgette needed me more than ever and I wasn't letting her down. Not when her life was going to change.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"We're gonna be here for a while..." I spoke as I spotted the gathering crowd, "And so are they."

"We don't need to worry about that right now!" Gwen spoke as Bridgette let out another groan, "Oh my god! I don't think I want kids anymore..."

I just shook my head fondly as Gwen cringed with each groan. Courtney and Emma had just arrived and were telling Izzy that she and Scarlett weren't qualified to help Bridgette give birth, while Zoey was beside Bridgette giving her some supportive coaching as Scarlett instructed her.

The Vegans had gone to get some water for everyone, as well as Cameron and B, and everyone else was trying to create some order in this chaos.

"You can't push yet," Scarlett sighed as she peered at Bridgette, "You have to wait until the gap is dilated to 10cm wide, which could take another 14.5 hours."

"It's only been half an hour!" Bridgette yelled before cringing as she let out another yelp of pain.

"It's ok, Bridge," Zoey cooed as she comforted the yelping blonde, "Just breath. In...and out. In...and out."

Bridgette followed Zoey's breathing and I could see the blonde relax (just a little bit). Everyone else was on their phones, either recording the ordeal or calling assistance/ relatives.

"Gwen, have you contacted Geoff?" I asked as the goth finished talking to Leshawna.

"I was just about to call him," Gwen smiled as she swiped through her contacts, "Hopefully he'll answer."

"I'm sure he will," I smiled as I looked over the crowd.

I could make out the flash of light from the sirens of the ambulance that had just arrived. The paramedics would have to get through the crowd to be able to assist Bridgette and by the time they get through, she'd already be partially through the first stage. I cringed at the thought. I had to clear the crowd.

"Fellow protesters!" I spoke through my megaphone, "We have to create a path for the paramedics to assist this young woman. If she dies today, it will partially be your fault and do you want that?"

I heard a few murmurs in the crowd before it parted, allowing me to see a straight path between the paramedics and Bridgette.

"Thank you," I smiled at the crowd, "You don't know how much this means!"

I heard a few appreciative murmurs from the crowd before the sound of reporters and cameras grew closer.


	13. New Arrivals (Labor Part 2)

**A/N: Next chapter! Yay! I've actually got a lot to write if I want to get the Christmas and New Years specials out in time... Oh yay! (Sarcasm)**

**However, if Bridgette's birth takes place at the end of September/ early October then I have to do like two filler chapters (For November period) and then Christmas! It actually would work out... I just have to write a lot in one time.**

**Well at least you guys can binge read my chapters!**

**Till next time *Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**

***Might as well address all my Total Drama readers by that.**

* * *

**Geoff's P.O.V**

I was just chilling with Duncan, Trent and Owen, when I got a call from Gwen. I really wasn't expecting any of the girls to give any of us a call since they said that they'd be occupied for the day, so it came as a real shock when I heard my phone ring.

"Yello?" I answered.

"Geoff?" Gwen spoke, her voice was panicky, "Where are you?"

"I'm on campus," I answered, "What's up? Is Bridge ok?"

"She's...she's-" Gwen gulped.

"She's gone into labor!" Courtney screeched, "Jeez Gwen, get a grip. We need you here immediately!"

"You haven't seen what it actually looks like Courtney!" Gwen defended, "I don't think I want kids anymore..."

"Just hurry Geoff," Courtney spoke, "Bridgette needs you. She's on her way to the hospital now."

"'kay," I responded as I grabbed my keys, "I'm on my way now."

There was no reply and the call ended. It all sank in as the room was filled with silence and the guys all looked at each other.

"Did something happen?" Owen spoke breaking the silence.

"Bridge has gone into labor," I spoke, my eyes wide.

"She has?" Trent raised a brow, "That's great man! But shouldn't you get to the hospital? She's gonna need your support."

"Yeah, I heard childbirth's pretty traumatic," Duncan winced, "Remember that science lesson?"

We all shivered as we thought back to that one lesson where we learned about how reproduction worked. From the way the teacher described it, it sounded painful. Just imagining going through that made me shiver.

"Well, you'd better get to the hospital," Trent placed a supportive hand on my shoulder, "Newborns wait for no-one."

"He's right," Duncan nodded.

"We can just plan a huge party for when Bridgette comes back!" Owen smiled, "It's not like you're bailing on us."

"Thanks guys," I smiled before leaving the dorm.

I had to get there and support Bridge, even if it killed me.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

"Ok, dear," The midwife smiled at me, "You're ready to push. You've dilated by 10cm."

"Are you sure?" I asked between shaky breaths.

"Yes, we'll tell you to stop if you go too fast," She smiled softly, "Just follow my instructions and it'll run smoothly. The long part's over."

I smiled at the midwife, before looking up at the ceiling.

_'I just need to push. It'll all be over soon...' _I took a deep breath before letting it out and giving a push.

"That's it," A second midwife smiled, "Just like that. Push!"

I pushed again and again, taking breaths and breaks when the midwives told me to. Soon a head was visible and the midwives told me to continue pushing until the baby came out. Once the first one was out, I let out a sigh of relief before trying to focus on the second one. By now, Geoff was here and he was by my side, saying a few comforting things as I continued.

Not too long the second baby was born and all that was left was to cut the umbilical cords and the afterbirth. I groaned. I'd already been in pain for a day and it still wasn't over. I pushed again and again, until the placenta was out and I smiled at the sight.

"Finally!" I breathed before cringing in pain. I ached all over and it did _not_ feel good.

"Congratulations, Miss Knowles!" A midwife smiled, "It's a boy and a girl, both healthy too!"

She handed me one of the bundles of joy and Geoff the other.

"I've already booked your appointment to name them," She spoke, "It's all on this paper." She handed a slip of paper to Geoff. "Once again, congrats and I hope you enjoy your little angels!"

With that she disappeared to another room, taking the other midwife with her.

I smiled down at the newborn in my arms, almost not believing that it was my baby. If you'd told me that I'd become a mom this young, I would've believed you. But here I was holding one of the twins I just gave birth to, yet I don't regret it. Even though it was painful it was worth bringing a new life into the world.

"You did it Bridge," Geoff gave me a smile as he watched the second twin grasp his finger with their tiny fist.

"Are we gonna stick with the same names?" I asked yawning slightly.

I was beat. I'd been up for a whole day now, pushing not one but _two_ babies into the world. I couldn't help but feel exhausted, but I still wanted to stay awake.

"Just get some rest Bridge," Geoff chuckled, "You need it. I'll make sure everything's ok."

"Thanks Geoff," I gave another yawn before the sleepiness caught up. Soon I was asleep, not knowing it would be the last time I'd actually get some rest.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

The last few days have been hectic. Bridgette soon came back to visit us at the college with the twins, Ava and Aaron, since _Chris_ decided to have a no babies policy. Poor Bridgette has to go back and forth between the campus and her parents' house, often not having time for herself.

I sighed as I watched her packing a bag with baby stuff. Everyone had decided to visit the Fall Carnival that was visiting for the season, and she was a wreck.

"Bridgette I'm sure it'll be fine," I smiled, "If you forget anything we'll all sort it out."

"I know, but I don't wanna depend on anyone," She sighed, "It's bad enough that my and Geoff's parents have to look after the twins."

"I know," I gave a sympathetic smile as I thought about it.

Even Geoff was looking exhausted and he usually had heaps of energy. Both of them needed a break... That's it!

"How about I look after the twins for a day?" I suggested, "I'm really good at babysitting and you know I wouldn't endanger them."

"I'm not sure, Court," She hesitated, "Maybe when they're older?"

"It'll be fine, Bridgette," Her mom stood at the doorway chuckling, "As long as you pump a few bottles ready to go the twins should be fine. I know it's hard to let them go for the day, but you and Geoff need a break. If I were you, I'd take Courtney's offer."

Bridgette bit her lip as she thought, "Ok... But I'll have to prearrange it, there's a lot I have to plan."

"That's fine," I say as I zip up the baby bag for her, "Just tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks, Court," She gave me a hug, "I don't know how I'd get through this without you, or everyone else."

I just chuckled at her remark, "It's fine. Now let's meet Geoff so we can enjoy the carnival with everyone!"

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

The sun was beginning to dip underneath the horizon and the day was coming to a close. Everyone was cheerful from the day we'd had at the carnival and I could tell that the day had been a success. Even Bridgette and Geoff had managed to enjoy themselves.

"What's got you so happy?" Duncan raised a brow.

I shrugged, "Today just went well, I guess. Even Bridge and Geoff had fun."

"What if I showed you something that could make this day better?" He asked.

"Oh really?" I folded my arms over my chest, "Like what?"

"You'll see," He chuckled.

"You're so annoying sometimes," I playfully punched his arm, "This better be worth annoying me."

"I'm sure it is," He smiled.

I just shook my head and sighed. I wonder what he's up to...


	14. A Party?

**A/N: Yet another chapter guys, I guess I'm just gonna put these out daily. Hopefully it's to you guys' liking. Nothing long to announce in this one since I said everything in the last one, except that I'm gonna keep Duncan's 'surprise' a secret since I have a lot to write up. Sorry!**

**Oh! Almost forgot! Next chapter will be Halloween and I have a genius idea!**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I was in my class, getting down some notes, when I noticed that Gwen was in quite a good mood today. She was usually grumpy after Chris' 5 am wake up call, and I couldn't help but notice that there was a smile on her face.

"Gwen?" I tapped her with my pencil, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "Just in a good mood."

"A really good mood it looks like," I smiled back, "What put a smile on your face?"

"Something Duncan did," Gwen had a dreamy look in her eyes and I had a feeling that he'd shown her the 'surprise'.

"Oh...so he showed you the 'surprise'," I giggled as she nodded blushing, "I guess you liked it?"

"Yeah," She trailed off a blush still on her cheeks.

I never knew that Gwen could be so much like a stereotypical high school student with a crush. She was usually so withdrawn and collected that I chuckled at the thought.

"Well, we'd better finish this work so that we can help Dakota and Katie with their photography and design stuff," I say as I jot down a few more notes about my latest project.

"Oh yeah," Gwen nodded, "They're planning a fashion show aren't they?"

I nodded as I continued to write. It was all Dakota and Katie spoke about, well that and how much Katie missed Sadie, but they often Skyped each other. It seemed crazy that the two girls were separated by such a long distance.

"Well, I'm done," I say getting up from my seat, "I'll meet you at Dakota's dorm."

"'kay," Gwen replied as she continued to write.

I then left my notes on the lecturer's desk and headed out of the classroom and towards the dorms.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"Wrong again!" I clenched my fists as Anne-Maria said the lines wrong for around the millionth time.

"I told ya, I'd fuck up the nurse's role," She shrugged.

"If you think you're getting out of your role by screwing it up on purpose, then keep trying," I growled, "Remember, if you fuck this up we both fail Blaineley's fake ass class. And do you want to spend another year in this dump?"

"Of course not!" Anne-Maria shivered at the thought.

"Exactly," I folded my arms across my chest, "Now, if we perform this scene good enough, we'll be able to rub it in Blaineley's face that she made a mistake pairing us up. Then we never have to work together again."

"Sounds like a plan," She shrugged, "I'm in. But only because I never get to work with you again."

I smiled at her words before looking at the scene Blaineley had given us.

"Now let's show Blaineley that we're not gonna bitch and moan at each other for this scene," I say as she smirked back.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I panted as I tried to catch my breath after Chef's killer workout he called a warm-up. I looked at all my other peers and saw that majority of them were fine with a few, like me, trying to catch their breath.

"Ok Fruitcakes!" Chef blew his whistle, "Now that we've warmed up, today we'll be learning the muscles in the body."

There was an audible groan from us all.

"If you're going to moan, then I can easily flunk you," Chef warned his gaze narrow, "Why'd you think Chris assigned me as the physical education lecturer?"

There was silence as everyone all looked at one another, while I rolled my eyes at what Chef said. Chris couldn't kick me out of this dump if he wanted to, he needed the money from my parents to keep this 'college' afloat.

"You're all going to name a muscle," Chef instructed, "Going clockwise and starting from Taylor. If you repeat a muscle I'll take it as not paying attention and you'll fail."

We all gulped at his words before deciding to start what he said.

"Triceps," I say.

"And where is it located?" Chef raised a brow.

"The back of your arm."

"Bicep," Lightening smiled, "Front of your arm."

"Quads/ quadriceps," Jo smirked, "Thighs and at the front."

"Hamstring," Eva growled, "Back of the thigh."

Round and round we all went until we'd all named all of the muscles without repeating any. Chef gave us a satisfied smile before blowing his whistle. It let out a deafening screech and we all covered our ears as soon as we heard it.

"Do you have to blow that thing?" Eva scowled.

"It makes me feel like I'm back in the war," Chef shrugged, "Now, let's go straight into soccer."

There was another groan from among us.

Chef glared at us all, giving us his signature death glare, and we all immediately bolted towards the pitch. As much as I hated soccer, I'd rather play it than suffer at Chef's wrath.

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

I was in my dorm, relaxing a little after the climatic week I'd had this week. First Bridgette gives birth in the middle of a protest, then I was requested to invent something for someone, and finally a company asked me and B if they could sell our invention (claiming us as the creators of course).

I couldn't believe that someone actually wanted to sell our invention to the public... It seemed unbelievable.

I sighed as I thought about what to do. B said he was fine with selling the idea, especially since that was our main goal: to sell it to the public.

"Cam, is everything ok?" Mike asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, everything's ok," I replied, "I'll be ready to play in a few moments."

"Ok," I heard his footsteps fade away.

I groaned as I thought about how stuck I was. I was getting nowhere sitting in this room, I needed to clear my thoughts in a better environment. Maybe a game night would help me to clear my thoughts...

* * *

**Owen's P.O.V**

"Have you got all the supplies?" Noah asked Geoff.

"Yeah, it should be fine," He shrugged, "Plus it's been a while since I've had one of these."

"You think everyone's gonna come?" I raised a brow, getting excited.

"Hopefully," He smiled, "But then again, it is one of my parties, so we should be fine."

Noah and I nodded understanding what he meant. No-one could resist a Geoff party, especially for this occasion. I can already imagine the scene: decorations everywhere, bass booming, and an array of gorgeous snacks. Snacks... I shook my head trying not to drool. This party is gonna be lit!


	15. Halloween

**A/N: This is the Halloween chapter and after that there may be a few fillers with Christmas prep before the actual Christmas chapter, which may come out on Christmas eve or Christmas. (Might even do a Christmas eve chapter too!)**

**Anyway, not much to say except:**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

Halloween: the day Samey died. I can't believe it finally came after one long year of waiting and waiting for time to tick by. I sighed as I sat beneath my usual oak tree writing a poem as I hummed a tune.

"I'd rather be free like the bird in the tree, than trapped behind bars like the bird that's a star," Scarlett read the last line of my poem, "Wise words."

"Gah!" I jumped back in shock, "Scarlett! What are you doing here?"

"Simply observing," She adjusted her glasses, "As always Val is nowhere to be seen, but I can see a slight change."

"She's not separate anymore," I say through grit teeth, "I've already told you."

"Halloween hasn't passed yet," Scarlett shrugged, "There's always the chance that Samey's death day will spark long forgotten fires."

"I doubt that," I say as I get up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some friends to help."

I walked away from the redhead, my head held high, but I couldn't help but question if what she said could be true. Sure, I found an acceptance within myself, but recently I've been having these dreams.

They started off as normal but towards the end I would see Val rising from a pile of burnt and ashen things before smirking as everything ended. I always woke up at around midnight and would see the moon shining through my window. It definitely gave me some strange feelings, but I didn't want to trouble anyone with it.

I sighed as I headed towards Dakota's dorm. Hopefully the rehearsal for her and Katie's fashion show tonight can help to clear my mind.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

"I need the lighting to be perfect!" I say as Cody adjusted them for me, "Please don't screw this up Cody!"

"I know what I'm doing Dakota," He brushed it to the side before falling off the ladder and into Sierra's arms.

"Codykins, you need to be more careful," Sierra sighed as she set him onto the ground, "I'll do the lighting, Dakota."

"Thanks," I smiled knowing Sierra would know how to set it up.

I sighed in relief, before hearing a scuffle behind me. Groaning I turned to find Justin trying to find his outfit on the rack. Rolling my eyes, I strutted up to the rack and got out his outfit. Since it was Halloween, Tom, Jen, Katie, Zoey and I had designed costumes for the fashion show tonight and I had to say they looked amazing.

"Here Justin," I sighed, "Now get changed so we can get this rehearsal going. Time's running out people!"

Bridgette soon emerged from her changing room dressed as Harley Quinn, with the twins, Ava and Arron, dressed as salt and pepper.

"Aww!" I fawned over the twins before snapping back into the right state of mind, "Where's Geoff?"

"He's busy planning a surprise," Bridgette pulled a face as one of the twins squirmed, "This is exhausting."

"I can look after one of them," I say, "I mean all I have to do is direct everyone."

"Really?" She blinked, "It'd really help. Having two doesn't really mean I have any free hands."

"Sure," I smiled, "But are you sure you wanna separate them?"

The blonde hesitated as she looked at them both, "Not really...I'll just wait for Geoff. But thanks for the offer Dakota."

"No problem!" I smiled before hearing the sound of a box fall, "Lindsay! I told you that your outfit's on the rack!"

"Oops, sorry," She spoke and I spotted her approach the rack, "What was I meant to be again?"

"You're meant to be an undead version of Alice from Alice in wonderland," I say before turning to Bridgette, "Sorry. I've gotta assist her."

"It's fine," She chuckled, "A girl's job is never done."

I nodded in agreement before heading to help Lindsay. Hopefully everything runs smoothly tonight.

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

"So? Should we execute phase one tonight?" I looked around at the other members of the S.S.L.A.

"Yes, we should," Mary nodded, "Everyone should be distracted enough for us to be undetected."

"Plus, it's the day Samey was killed," Scarlett smirked, "It's the perfect execution date."

"So it's settled?" I raised a brow.

"Yes," All of the other women nodded.

"But there's still one issue," Ellody sighed, "Should we tell Dawn? I mean she is a member."

"Yes, but she's doesn't exactly...agree with our methods," Scarlett sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"She basically isn't crazy enough," I simplify, "She likes to play it safe like the other smart ladies i.e. Sky, Emma, Courtney. They aren't the crazy sciencey type like us."

"I guess you're right," Mary nodded, "However if we're busted, we tell her everything."

"Of course!" Scarlett and I smiled, knowing all too well that us redheads had another idea.

"Ok..." Ellody trailed off, "What do we do first?"

"We do some spying sillies!" I smirked, "You know who to check first!"

With that the meeting was ended and all of us dispersed from the room. Tonight, the first part of our plan will be in play...

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes as Leshawna applied some make-up to my face for the fashion show. I can't believe Dakota persuaded me into doing this.

I wore a white shirt, blue blazer, blue pleated skirt, blue knee high socks and black heels. My hair was dyed brown for the night and I was meant to be Veronica Sawyer from Heathers.

Courtney was Heather Duke, Dakota was Heather McNamara and Amy was Heather Chandler, since Heather refused to be part of the show. All of us had our hair in a certain way and were holding bloody croquet mallets.

"Perfection!" Dakota beamed as she spotted me, "We're the final trio to go on!"

"Kota, we're gonna need some help with the Wonderland crew," Jen sighed as she gestured to the five people, "They still need hair and make-up done."

"I'll be right there," Dakota sighed as she massaged her temples.

"You need any help with make-up?" I asked, noticing her strained smile, "I may not be girly, but I have my ways."

"It'd help Gwen," She genuinely smiled before heading towards where hair was getting done, "Feel free to experiment!"

I smirked at her comment before catering to the first model. Oh, I was definitely going to experiment.

* * *

**Tom's P.O.V**

Everything was going well. Hair, make-up, costumes: you name it we had it done. The first group (The classic themed group) went on first. Their costumes were composed of your typical Halloween costume go-tos, but with a twist. They were greeted by cheers and flashes of cameras from the crowd, every designers' dream.

"Get the second group prepped," Katie's voice sounded through the two way radio, "The classic theme was a huge success!"

"Yes!" I silently celebrated before using my radio, "Jen, second group is needed on the catwalk ASAP."

"On it!" I heard her say, "Beth get your ass ready! You're on in five!"

I chuckled at her rage fit. Whenever Jen was put under this pressure and someone was taking their time, she usually snapped.

The rest of the show ran smoothly until it was time for the Wonderland crew, our final group, to go on.

"We're missing two for the Wonderland crew," Jen radioed me, "This is not going to end well."

"Who's missing?" I raised a brow as I radioed back.

"The Cheshire Cat, white rabbit and March Hare," Jen sighed, "Are there any replacements?"

"Gwen would make a good cat," I say, "We just need to die her hair purple, Amy can be the white rabbit and...I've got no-one for March Hare."

"Katie can do it!" Jen replied quickly, "Just radio her. I'll deal with the rest."

"On it!" I say before radioing Katie. Hopefully this goes well...

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

The fashion show was a huge success! Even though we had that mishap with the final group, it all turned out ok. Plus a super famous designer asked who made the designs and even contracted us to make a whole line for him! I couldn't help but feel like super excited, but there was still an empty feeling inside me.

I was meant to be sharing this moment with Sadie, but now she was miles away going to college in California. That's what made me back away from celebrating and going to Geoff's Hallow's eve bash. Every year Sadie and I would go and we'd wear matching outfits and everything, but this year we couldn't.

I sighed as I stared at my phone's lock screen. It was the latest picture I had of me and Sadie together. I made sure to take it the day she left so that I could know how she'd changed each time I Skyped her. She did seem to be doing well in California, but each time she Skyped, she did seem a little distant. Like it hurt to talk to me. We haven't actually spoken in a while to be honest.

Unlocking my phone, I press on my contacts and select her number.

"Pleas pick up, please pick up, please pick up," I whisper as it kept on ringing.

"Hey, it's Sadie-"

"Sadie! It's Katie, how are you..." I was about to speak when I heard the rest of her message.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, probs hanging out with bestie Lacy," Her voice rang in my ears, "But I'll get back as soon as I can."

I dropped my phone, not caring if it smashed into a million pieces. I just sat there my eyes wide and mouth agape. I tried not to believe what I just heard, but I couldn't erase it. Sadie had replaced me? With some girl called Lacy? She was too busy to answer_ my_ call.

Anger bubbled and hissed in my veins as I let out a low growl.

_'Two can play at that game,' _A little devil version of me appeared on my shoulder, '_Why should Sadie get to betray you and you not do the same?'_

_'Don't do it Katie,' _A angel version paralled the devil, '_Sadie would have a good reason for this...'_

_'Shut it goodie,' _The devil hit her with a rolling pin, '_Now, let's have some fun!'_

I agreed with the shoulder devil. If Sadie wanted to replace me then I would do the same, while getting enjoying myself at the same time.

* * *

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

I smiled as I saw Katie leave her dorm with a determined look on her face.

'_Phase one seems to be working,' _I thought as I watched her walk away, _'It won't be long until everyone's acting like their opposite.'_

Getting out my phone, I messaged the rest of the S.S.L.A on our private group chat. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a roller coaster ride.


	16. Christmas Break

**A/N: Yet another chapter to write as a filler. Such boredom! But all because it's a filler doesn't mean I'll be slacking off. Writing something everyday is really effecting my sanity. I'm pretty sure half my brain is dead. Oh well...**

**At least you guys get a good read out of it. That way all this work pays off because I genuinely spend hours writing these up and sometimes get so many ideas that I have to note them down.**

**Well enough of me rambling!**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. Thanks for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate them.**

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up, only to feel a pounding sensation in my head.

"Ow!" I groaned, "What happened?"

"You went to Geoff's party and got drunk beyond belief," Kitty sighed as she passed me a glass of water, "It was totes amazing though."

"Thanks," I say as I drank the water, "How did I get back to the dorm?"

"DJ made sure you made it here," Kitty giggled, "You never told me you two were a thing!"

"Oh..I kinda forgot about that," I say blushing slightly, "Anyway, you wouldn't happen to have any footage of last night would you?"

"Of course I do!" Kitty smiled before smirking, "It got really wild. See?"

She passed me her phone and I watched the whole recording. There were people scattered everywhere, making out, dancing and doing whatever they wanted. Music blasted out of the speakers and I could see Beardo at the DJ booth.

"Hey! Let the Drama Brother's perform a song!" Someone yelled drunkenly from the crowd.

"No problemo," Another replied, "Hey Cody! Get the rest of the band."

"On it!" I heard Cody's voice reply.

Soon the four were on stage, ready to play. As soon as they started most of the single ladies in the crowd went wild, screaming and trying to lift their shirts so the guys could sign their stomachs. Some of them even lifted their skirts to get autographs on their thighs.

The recording soon ended and I pulled a grimace. I definitely had a little too much fun yesterday.

"Like I said it got really wild," Kitty smiled, "Emma had to drag me here because I didn't want to leave."

"Wow.." I breathed, "Well that's college life."

"Sure is," Kitty agreed, "I'm gonna grab a snack. You want anything?"

"Just some migraine tablets and chocolate," I sighed, "Thanks."

Kitty gave me a smile before leaving my room and heading to the kitchen, leaving me alone. Thoughts of Sadie's message left me in an angry haze and I couldn't help but growl at the thought of her enjoying herself with her new friend _Lacy_.

The shoulder angel and devil soon reappeared both glaring at each other as they bickered. I rolled my eyes at the two before grabbing my phone. Maybe Dawn will have some answers.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

Christmas break has just began and I couldn't feel any more stressed. There was so much I needed to plan and prepare for and it didn't help that my parents wanted to go to Miami this year so that we could see our relatives. I also had to see Geoff's family since they wanted to see the twins, and buy gifts for everyone. In short, I didn't have time to rest.

I sighed as I heard one of the twins crying on the baby monitor, only to remember that Geoff had them for today.

"So used to having them around that you hear them when they're not here," My mom chuckled.

"Definitely," I chuckled as I ran a hand through my hair, "But I can't rest. I've gotta get some stuff done first."

"You'll get it all done Bridge," My mom smiled, "You more or less always do. Speaking of which, I'd better head out to my appointment."

With that my mom left the room, grabbing her handbag in the process.

Maybe it'd be easier getting everything done with someone else. I usually got most things done when I was with my friends. I got my phone and dialed Gwen's number as I pulled a slight grimace. Hopefully she was free today.

"Hey Gwen," I greet, "You up for Christmas shopping?"

"Sure," She replied, "I was actually on my way to do that. Courtney, Zoey and Leshawna are with me."

"Cool," I say heading to get my coat and bag, "I'll be there in ten."

I then ended the call and left my house, locking the front door behind me. Hopefully I can get what I need done today.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I groaned as I had to sit through another attempt at performing a Shakespeare scene. It was Staci and Beth and let me just say they were terrible. Even Blaineley was struggling to keep her fake smile on show.

It really didn't help that she ran her class a day into the Christmas break

"Um...thank you Beth and Staci," Blaineley spoke, before smirking, "Now it's Heather and Anne-Maria's turn."

Everyone turned to us, ready to see what the two of us had to offer. We just smirked at each other, knowing exactly what we had planned.

"You ready?" I raised a brow.

"Hun, I was born ready," Anne-Maria grinned, "Let's show this bitch who's boss."

I nodded and the both of us headed towards the front of the class.

"Ok girls," Blaineley grinned, her 'pearly' whites showing, "Show the class what you have. We're all watching."

We went into the scene, immediately catching everyone's attention. Even Staci stopped blabbing about what her 'great great great great' relatives had done. Blaineley's grin had dropped into a snarl and Anne-Maria and I couldn't help but smirk as we saw it.

After finishing up we bowed to the audience, grins on our faces. They all sat there speechless at what the two of us had done.

"Well..that was definitely interesting," Blaineley coughed as she looked at us, "Well _done_ girls."

"I told you you didn't win," I whispered as I walked past her to my seat.

"Well," Blaineley cleared her throat, "You're all probably wondering why I ran this class into the Christmas break. Right?"

We all gave her a look that answered her obvious question.

"Well, that's because we're doing a Heathers production!" She announced grandly, "There are already sign up sheets on campus and anyone can perform. Obviously I've already assigned some roles."

"Which are?" I heard a voice say.

"The three Heathers, Veronica Sawyer and JD," Blaineley brushed off shortly, "But Kurt and Ram, Martha Dunnstock and a few other roles are available."

"Of course they are," Anne-Maria muttered.

"So remember to spread the word and tell everyone about it," Blaineley spoke as the bell rang, "Auditions will be held this weekend!"

We all left the class, ready to enjoy our Christmas break. She'd be lucky if even one person signs up for her production. I chuckled at the idea. At least now I could enjoy my time off from this dump.


	17. Christmas

**A/N: Christmas chapter! I had to write it early since I have a bunch of relatives to visit over Christmas eve and Boxing day.**

**Due to that I tried to make this longer than usual. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

Christmas has finally come back round. The season I hate the most.

I sighed as I sat at my old desk at my mom's house writing on the last few pages of my diary. I'm surprised I still have this old thing, especially after all the mishaps it's caused. But then again it holds some of my best memories.

I closed the diary and headed towards my old wardrobe getting out a 'festive' outfit, as my mom tells me to every year. Once again she'd picked it out, but I was surprised with what I found. Instead of the usual dress I had jeans and a loose black shirt.

"I thought you'd want something that's a little more..you this year," My mom smiled from behind me. Since when did she get here?

"Thanks mom," I gave her hug.

"Now make sure to get ready in time," She warned jokingly, "Or I'll drag you outside half-naked."

I laughed as she left, before getting what I needed and heading towards the shower. All signs show that Christmas was going the way it does every year.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

Christmas season another reminder of what was missing. I groaned as I thought about how much the last few months of the year put me through. First Halloween where I remember that Samey's death was my fault, then Christmas where I miss spending time with her and finally New Years where I remember it's another year without Samey.

I sighed as I tied my short hair into a ponytail before grabbing the bag full of presents. I still can't bring myself to grow my hair out it still brought back too many memories. I shuddered as I left my room and headed towards the living room where Elena and my mom were waiting.

Once again my friends and I had planned to do a joint Christmas. We'd all bought gifts to exchange and had already prepared food and everything else. It was going to be fun, like last year, but what made this year special was that it was Elena's first time going to one of these events.

"What's it like?" She asked practically bouncing as we walked down the street.

"Well," I began, "It's really nice and welcoming, there's all sorts of tasty food, and lots of fun."

"Really?" Her eyes practically sparkled with excitement.

I nodded, "Yep."

I saw her smile before I felt my phone vibrate. Raising a brow, I took it out from my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Amy, I'm so glad you answered," Dawn's voice spoke, "Something is terribly wrong."

"Dawn, what do you mean?" I say my voice going slightly higher.

"It's- it's...I can't say directly but I _feel_ it. Maybe I'll be able to say more when I see you in person," She paused, "But..I'm not too certain."

"Dawn, what's going on?" I say my voice sounding normal again.

"Just get to the venue for the Christmas party," She sighed, "I'll try to explain it there."

The call then ended and I was left looking confused as I continued to walk down the street.

"Everything ok?" Elena asked as she looked at me.

"Everything's fine," I lie flashing her a small smile, "Dawn was just talking about the cookies. Something about there not being enough sprinkles."

"Oh...ok then," She smiled back, "We'd better hurry to the venue then."

"Yeah, we should," I say as we continue to walk down the street.

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

"Thanks for inviting my family to the party Dakota," I smiled at her.

We'd just arrived at the venue and I had to say it was amazing. There were decorations everywhere and I could spot a tree in the corner with a bunch of presents underneath it.

There was a table in the center of the room with all sorts of amazing dishes on it, from turkey to exotic treats like paella. It was amazing just thinking about how much effort went into this whole event.

"No problem," She replied, "You looked like you needed some cheering up, plus quite a few more people turned up this year."

I looked around at all the guests and I could see a variety of people from our college, and their families, all conversing and having their own types of fun. Even Amy was laughing and enjoying herself, when usually she'd just stick to watching everyone enjoy themselves.

"Well, enjoy the evening!" She smiled before heading off to help another group that was arriving.

I was about to go off to where Tom, Zoey and Jen were, when I felt someone grab me and pull me away. When I finally yanked myself from their grasp, I spotted that Dawn, Mike and Amy were in front of me. They all had grave expressions on their faces and I could see that they had news to share.

* * *

**DJ'S P.O.V**

Christmas time. The time when all my family come together for the one time of year. Controlled chaos as some may describe m family, but that was the way we liked it. Usually the kids would go wild, while the adults enjoyed themselves a little, while also being aware of what the kids were doing. It was how the season went every year.

I was in the kitchen helping Mama and my other relatives cook, like every year. It was the way I enjoyed spending the holiday, instead of doing what my cousins did. I was in the middle of peeling vegetables, when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Mind if I help?" I turned to see Natasha with a small smile, "I'm a bit tired of talking about gossip with Nicola."

"I can imagine," I chuckled before handing her a peeler, chopping board and vegetables, "There."

"Thanks," She smiled before heading towards the kitchen table to work.

Natasha was always so quiet and reserved, no matter what happened. It almost amazed me how a twelve year old could do that. At that age I was always squealing at something.

"Khalid you can't do that!" Natasha reached for the peeler as her older cousin held them above her.

"Come on Tash," He chuckled, "It's funny!"

"I need those to peel the vegetables," She protested as she jumped to try and reach them. Unfortunately, Khalid was a lot taller than her so she couldn't reach. He laughed as she kept attempting.

"I swear if you don't give them to me..." Her tone grew deadly.

"What? You'll beat me up?" He teased.

A low growl was heard and suddenly Khalid was knocked to the ground, Natasha pinning him down as she delivered a swift, hard blow to his face. But it didn't stop there, Khalid retaliated kneeing her in the stomach. But that didn't stop the fuming female, she punched him on the nose causing it to squirt blood.

"That's it!" Khalid glared at her.

"Try me," Natasha gave him _'the look'_.

By now the adults had turned their attention to the two brawling children and they could see that it was escalating quickly. Before the two could leap on each other, the adults had them restrained and took the peelers off Khalid.

"Both of you took it way too far," Aunt Shanice sighed.

"Both of them?" My Mama looked at the female as if she was crazy, "Khalid took it too far. You know Tash doesn't react like that for no reason."

"That doesn't mean she causes him to have a nosebleed!" The two were growing deadly.

"You're just defending your son!" Mama protested.

"Like I would," My aunt scoffed.

Then another argument broke out.

I sighed as I watched the other adults try to calm down the two children and mama and Aunt Shanice. This was going to be one long Christmas...

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I try to calm myself as we enter Geoff's parents' house. It wasn't Geoff's parents that scared me it was his super strict grandparents. I'd met them before and I knew that they weren't too happy about me being pregnant.

"It'll be fine Bridge," Geoff smiled.

"I hope so," I smiled, "Your grandparents weren't too happy last time I saw them."

"They're just stuck in the past," Geoff shrugged, "Plus they've done worse than what they let on. Trust me."

"Ok," I say as we entered the living room.

"Bridgette!" Geoff's mom immediately tackled me in a hug, "I'm so glad you came."

She pulled away and smiled, "Is that one of my grandchildren?"

I nodded, blushing slightly.

"Aww!" She reached out for Ava, "May I?"

"Yeah..of course!" I say handing her over.

"She looks exactly like you!" She cooed, "It is Ava right?"

I nodded, blushing slightly

"Well you and Geoff sure did make cute children," She chuckled, "Arron looks a lot like Geoff, but he has your hazel eyes. Vice versa for Ava."

"Really? We thought they looked a lot like their grandparents," I say, "Right Geoff?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Nope, they definitely look like you two," Geoff's mom smiled, "Hey everyone! Come look at Bridgette and Geoff's twins!"

Suddenly everyone was around us, trying to get a look at the twins. I laughed as I heard people pushing and shoving and blushed a little at some of the comments. This was definitely the opposite of what I was expecting.

"See, I told you everything would be fine Bridge," Geoff smiled placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I guess you were right," I smiled returning the favor.

Maybe Christmas wasn't gonna be as stressful as I thought it would be.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sighed as I was once again in a room with my family. Everyone had a poster smile on and laughed and conversed with each other, when really they were all waiting for the right moment to reveal something. That was the way my family worked. We were 'entitled' and we were all rich and 'snobby'. So we acted towards that stereotype. The only person who didn't was my distant Aunt and her kids who moved to the UK after having enough of our family.

I sighed as I kept going through endless posts on Snapchat and Instagram, trying not to engage in any conversation. It was just my luck to have sat right next to Melissa.

"So, Court," She smiled, "I heard you didn't get into Harvard."

"I didn't," I say, "But it had nothing to do with me. It was something to do with Chris..."

"Really?" She asked, "Like what?"

"Listen Mel, I tried not to go to this college, but it will not stop me from going to law school," I say glaring at her, "If you think doing this is going to make me snap then you're wrong."

"Jeez, I was just asking," She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I have to call my boyfriend anyway."

She then walked away leaving me to do as I pleased. I sighed in relief. My family was really trying to pull my strings this year..

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I sighed as I looked at Katie, Amy and Mike. None of them could tell the impending doom that was coming, especially since Moon season was close.

"You're probably all wondering why we had to meet like this," I say as they all give me confused expressions, "Well...I have a feeling that Mal and Val are coming back."

"But I thought Val was gone?" Amy looked at me.

"Yeah, Mal's been dormant for some time now," Mike agreed.

"Who are Mal and Val?" Katie asked, "And why do their names rhyme?"

"Yeah, why is Katie here?" Mike asked.

"Because her other side is showing too," I sighed, "Listen, someone is triggering these reactions in everyone causing them to act in the opposite way they usually would."

"But how could that cause Mal and Val to come out?" Amy raised a brow as I sighed.

"You don't understand," I say, "If someone is triggering this, then everyone's other side will come out causing chaos!"

"But what has this got to do with me," Katie asked, "I don't have this other side thingy you're talking about. Though she would be super cute cause she'd know how to dress and-"

"Katie!" I say, "This isn't a bonding ritual thing. If the other sides get out...then the natural order will be blown out of balance and everything won't be fine."

"Wait...so Heather will be nice?" Amy shuddered as she spoke.

I nodded and all three of them shuddered.

"I didn't think that was possible," Katie spoke, "She's, like, the embodiment of evil."

"Neither did I," Mike agreed.

"So what do we have to do to prevent this Dawn?" Amy looked at me.

"We find the culprit," I say simply.

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

I was listening to the charts on the radio as I fiddled with my guitar when something caught my attention.

"And at number 1 on the charts is the Drama Brothers!" The presenter spoke, "With their hit single when I cry!"

I began to hear the song play and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not too long after I heard my phone ring and I answered.

"Trent! Did you hear what happened?" Cody spoke.

"Yeah, we topped the charts!" I say.

"We're gonna be famous!" He exclaimed.

"Too far Cody," I say shaking my head, "We'll probably need to find a manager and a producer before that happens."

My mom then came into the room a wide smile on her face.

"Trent, you won't believe what just happened!"


	18. Manager!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been online for a while, Christmas is a really busy time for me. Anyway, for News Years I'm going to do a chapter and a lot will happen. (I'll have to publish it today because I'm going out tomorrow). But for today I'm writing up all the chapters for in between, so expect a lot of updates.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and supporting this story!**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

"And with that," The businessman who was investing in B and I's invention smiled, "You are able to earn money from your invention!"

B and I smiled at each other as we looked at our copy of the documents. It was there, in my hands in paper format. Both of us had thoroughly looked over the contract the business man had given us and had made sure that there were no loops or holes. But I still couldn't believe that our project had sold.

"So our invention will be sold worldwide?" I raised a brow not believing the situation I was in.

"Yes and you will take 60% of the earnings," He nodded as he read over the document before his phone rang, "Enjoy the rest of your day gentlemen."

With that he left, answering his phone call as he left me and B alone in the room.

Everything began to sink in and I could feel the excitement and joy spreading through my veins. I'd never imagined that I'd create a device with B that would sell for thousands, maybe even billions, of dollars. It all seemed surreal to me. I turned to B to see if this was really happening.

"Did you hear that B?" I looked at him and he nodded, "We're going to be rich!"

B smiled and did a small celebratory dance before getting out his phone.

"Are you telling Dawn?" I asked and he nodded as he went through his contacts.

"Good idea," I nod, "I'll tell everyone else."

I then got out my phone and selected the first contact. Hopefully everyone will be happy to hear the good news, maybe we could even do something to celebrate! I smile at the thought before hearing someone's voice from my phone. Time to spread the good news!

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

I was in Dawn's dorm with Mike and Amy. We all sat in the living room discussing who could possibly be triggering the changes in everyone. We were going over every possible suspect, considering even the slightest amount of suspicious behaviour as evidence. But we were getting nowhere. By now Amy was getting frustrated and I could tell that Mike was getting nervous as well. Dawn looked stressed out and i was definitely not doing much better.

"You think Alejandro's behind this?" Mike raised a brow as he looked at the list of non-suspects.

"No way, I doubt he even knows about Mal and Val," Amy spoke, "Last year he was just as clueless as the other populars when I switched."

"Well...maybe it's Anne-Maria?" I suggested, "No that's stupid, as sassy and tasteless as she is, she does have a heart of gold."

"How do you know that?" Amy raised a brow.

"I used to talk with her back in Middle school," I shrugged, "She used to be a lot more different from how she is now. Annie and I go way back, kinda like with Sadie..." I trailed off as my mind went back to the recording Sadie's voicemail had played. It tore me apart just thinking about what she would be doing with _Lacy_ and she still hadn't called me back...

"Oh..." Amy trailed off as she gave me an apologetic smile. I think she could sense that I was hurting in some way.

The room fell into silence as we all sighed as we looked at the list of possible suspects. There were still like a bazillion to check through and by now everyone was exhausted.

"I think I know who it is," Dawn spoke, her voice calm as she broke the silence, "Well rather what organization."

"Who do you think it is Dawn?" Mike raised a brow, "You'll probably have the best guess out of all of us."

"Well I believe that-" Dawn's ringtone was heard and she sighed as she answered the call, "B? I'll call you back ok. I'm in the middle of something extremely serious... Oh, well...congratulations! Tell Cameron I'm happy for you both. We'll be sure to have a celebration for it...Now I really must go...ok, bye!"

Dawn then sighed as she tried to refocus, "Where was I?"

"What was B talking about?" Amy quizzed.

"I'll tell you all after I say this," Dawn rubbed her temples, "It's really important I do this now. Moon season is in a few days and if you guys don't know what's going on, everything will go wrong."

"What do you mean by everything will go wrong?" I say as I look at Dawn. She was now playing with her hair and was twisting it around her finger as she nibbled on her lip.

"Well...um...it would mean that the natural order of things would be out of balance," Dawn whispered, "Everything will become it's opposite...but I need to tell you that the S.S.L.A members may be behind this."

"The S.S.L.A who now?" Amy repeated.

"The S.S.L.A members," Dawn sighed.

"The Super Smart Ladies Association," I clarified clearly.

"How do you know about it?" Dawn looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm just really good with acronyms," I chuckled sheepishly, "Like how I.C.S.L.A.A.T.S.P.T.U.T. means I cannot stand long acronyms and the short people that use them."

Sadie and I used to use them all the time, like BFFFL, BSF, and a bunch of other stuff. It was one of our things we shared as besties, well until she moved and met _Lacy_. I felt my fists clench and I tried to hide the scowl that was forming. I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me I had to bottle them up. Just clear all thoughts about Sadie...

"That does explain how you know what S.S.L.A means," Everyone all agreed, oblivious to my inner turmoil, before Dawn brought us back on topic.

"Anyway, I need you guys to observe the members," She passed us all a photo each, "It's crucial to stopping the personality swap. Amy has Scarlett."

"Of course I do," Amy groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Mike has Ellody," Dawn continued ignoring Amy's comment, "And Katie has Izzy."

"So who do you have Dawn?" Mike asked.

"I have Mary," She sighed, "But I'll find a lot out when I attend the meetings. Speaking of which there's one right now, I'd better leave and you should all head to your dorms."

"Ok," I say getting up and the others followed.

"Just call us if anything goes wrong," Amy smiled.

"I will," Dawn nodded before holding the front door open for us, "We'll speak more tomorrow."

The rest of us nodded and we headed out into the cold winter night. Hopefully Dawn would be ok in that S.S.L.A meeting thingy.

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

I scrolled through my social media as we waited outside of Chris' office, surprised at the amount of followers I'd gained over the past day. Cody, Harold and Justin were waiting with me all of us surprised at what our parents had told us.

"I can't believe Chris told our parents he'd be our manager," Justin rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe they actually agreed," I say sighing, "He doesn't know a thing about being a manager."

"I know," Justin groaned.

"Guess we can say goodbye to our career," Harold sighed.

"It can't be that bad guys," Cody smiled, "Chris can't fuck anything up too much right?"

We all looked at him as if he was psychotic, making him blush and close his mouth. Chris had a way of fucking everything up, even if it isn't intentional. High school was fucked up, prom was and so was the first few days of college. Basically Chris and anything gives you a mess.

"We can always get a new manager once our contract's done," Justin shrugged as he messaged someone, "My modelling agent Jose can help us, and no he isn't Alejandro's brother. I hate that snake."

We all murmured in agreement to his last statement before we heard Chris' office door open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Chris grinned, "We have a lot to do my money-makers- I mean clients."

We all groaned as Chris tried to hide the real reason why he even wanted to manage us. This was definitely going to make our job harder...


	19. Courtney the Babysitter

**A/N: Second out of the many updates to come...yay! Hopefully you guys enjoy binge reading this as I may not update for the rest of the Christmas holidays. (Curse you revision!)**

**Well here's another chapter to enjoy.**

**Till I post the next chapter Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

New Years was soon and I couldn't be more paranoid. Geoff's family always did a huge fireworks display in their back garden and I was looking forward to it, but of course I had to worry about something. I was at home trying to study for the upcoming exams, when I heard one of the twins crying through the baby monitor. Geoff was at work and my mom was out with some friends, so I knew that I had to do this solo.

I sighed as I climbed up the stairs to the spare room, now the twins' room. I definitely wasn't going to get any studying done. I walked into the room and picked up Arron, who immediately began to sniffle as I cradled him against my chest.

"You were just having a nightmare weren't you," I say as I continued to gently rock him back and forth.

Slowly but surely he fell back asleep, once again calm and quiet. I gingerly placed him back in the crib before heading back downstairs to the living room. Opening my biology book again and getting ready to take down notes, I heard another cry on the baby monitor.

I definitely wasn't going to get any studying done...

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I sighed as I chewed on the top of my pen. It had been _weeks _I repeat _weeks, _since I've reported on something and it's starting to get to me. I tapped on my keyboard as I looked at the blank file on my laptop screen. I needed something to report on and fast.

Sure, doing journalism at college is fun, but they teach you all the boring stuff. Like techniques and how to capture your readers. I already know how to do that, in fact my blogs from high school still have an insane amount of followers. Especially the gossip blog I created. That's it!

Getting my phone out I dialed Izzy's number. She'll be on board and he'll be able to convince Noah and Eva. I smiled as I waited for Izzy to answer. Hopefully she'll be able to help me create a new gossip blog!

* * *

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

"Ok ladies," Izzy grinned, "You all know why we're here!"

"Of course we do," Ellody sighed as she adjusted her glasses, "We're here to research on the consequences of changing people's personalities to their alter ego."

"Why exactly are we doing that?" Dawn raised a brow, "Isn't that a bit dangerous? Especially because of the natural order."

"Normally you would be right," Mary agreed, "But this is for research purposes only. That is mainly why we're only targeting certain people."

"Who are we targeting?" Dawn looked at us all, "You haven't told me anything about this and we've been meeting for a months now."

"You'll find out soon enough Dawn," I say as I adjust my glasses and jumper, "Everything will be made clear..."

"What do you mean 'clear'?" A panicked expression appeared on her face as she stared doe-eyed at us.

"You'll find out soon enough," I shrug, "Right Izzy?"

"Oh yes!" Izzy jumped before her phone rang, "Izzy's gotta take this!"

The rest of us sighed as the other redhead left the room, bouncing as she answered her phone.

"Anyway," I continue, "All of you will be very aware of what our research will bring soon enough. Just trust me and Izzy, we have it sorted."

"We'll trust you for now," Ellody spoke and Mary nodded, "But if anything goes wrong, we're shutting this organization down."

"Agreed," Dawn nodded. She was still shaken from what I'd said earlier.

"Well, that was all we had to meet for today," I say, "Continue with you guys' assignments as we'll meet tomorrow at the same time."

With that the meeting ended and the three other ladies left the room, each with a weary expression.

"I'll have to be a lot more careful now," I say as I stared at the door they left by, "Dawn's catching on and Ellody and Mary aren't too far from the truth either."

I sighed as I heard Izzy coming back into the room. We definitely have a lot to sort out if we want this plan to work.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"Thank you so much, Court," Bridgette gave me a weary smile as she passed me the baby bag, "This is really a life-saver."

"No problem," I smiled, "It's what friends are for, plus I've been dying to have some quality time with them."

"If you're sure then I'm fine with it," Bridgette smiled before she passed me a list, "They should wake up soon and everything you need to know is on that piece of paper. If they're too much just call me, I'll understand."

"Bridge," I chuckled, "They're just babies. How hard can it be?"

"A lot harder than you think," Bridgette laughed before she put on her coat, "Good luck!"

"This'll be easy," I scoffed, "Trust me."

She just laughed as she left. I wish I did take her seriously though, because I was definitely wrong.

Within the first half hour everything that could go wrong did. First the twins woke up. They were quiet and calm at first, playing with their toys and teething rings, but soon the terror came. While I was changing Ava, Arron ended up puking. I then had to change his clothes and clean all the vomit, which wasn't much. But after that mishap more came.

It would've been fine if it was just _one_ baby, but the both of them were a nightmare. If one cried, the other did too, and the same for napping, playing, causing mischief and puking. I swear by the time Bridge came I was about to tear my hair out from all the stress. It made me wonder how Bridgette and Geoff managed to do this every single day.

"Thanks for looking after them Court," She smiled as she yawned, "They weren't too much trouble were they?"

"Oh no in fact they were angels," I smiled.

"You're giving me a fake smile," Bridgette laughed, "I told you it was harder than you'd think."

"It definitely was," I chuckled, "But I wouldn't mind doing it once a month so you can catch a break. You deserve to anyway since you and Geoff work hard every day."

"Thanks Court," She blushed as she placed Ava into the pushchair before giving me a huge hug, "Really I owe you one."

"It was no problem Bridge," I chuckled hugging her back, "But you should get home soon, it's gonna be pitch black soon."

"I should," She slipped on her jacket and pushed the pushchair out the front door, "See you for New years?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," I smiled as I made sure she made it down the street safely.

I then shut the front door and sighed as I heard the peace and quiet. Babysitting twins definitely wasn't as easy as I thought it would be...


	20. Sadie Lied

**A/N: Another update down, a few more to go. Anyway...I should be close to New Years so I just have to spend a few more hours writing and everything should be set up! Yay!**

**I don't see the point in doing author's notes if I'm just gonna update a bunch more times, but I don't really care right now. I may just type random stuff so feel free to ignore them unless I've underlined something. Like this:**

**The school year may be full of suspensions, warnings and expulsions. But I'll leave it to you guys to decide who gets punished.**

**That being said,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I was in the gym, doing some weights and getting ready to do a killer workout with Lightning, when I spotted Taylor on the treadmill. She had her hair in a high ponytail and I could see that she had bought herself some sports gear. She wore some white trainers, a beige sports bra and cream leggings.

"Is that Taylor?" Lightning asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah," I say, "You think she's really trying to get better at sports?"

"Well, she did take it as her course," Lightning chuckled, "Hey Tay!"

She turned around, confused, until she spotted us. It was then her face flushed a deep red and I could see that she was embarrassed.

"What are you two doing here?!" Her voice was high pitched as she approached us, "I thought only I went here."

"Nah, Eva and Jo do too," Lightning chuckled, "And Scott."

"So that's where all those nice ass notes came from," She scowled, "Anyway, why did you guys call me over?"

"Well," I say, "We were wondering if you wanted to work out with us?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind to," She smiled, "But would you wanna work out with me? I mean I came here to improve because I was terrible at sports. For the whole winter break I've been coming here."

"Of course we would!" I grinned, "Even if you're not the best you still have great potential right Lightning?"

"Well, not as great as mine but good enough," He kissed his bicep, "So what do you say Tay?"

"Can you stop calling me that?" She folded her arms across her chest, "You have to earn my nickname."

"Ok, but I'll earn it in a sec," Lightning winked, "Watch."

We then worked out for around three hours, until we all had to head out to get some stuff done. It was a great session and honestly I wouldn't mind doing it again.

"Thanks," Taylor smiled as she gathered her things, "Today was fun."

"No sweat Tay," Lightning shrugged, "I'm just that great at working out."

"Sure you are," She rolled her eyes, "I'll see you guys around."

"See ya," We both replied.

I left the gym with a smile on my face. For once I'd actually had fun doing what I like. Today was great and hopefully we'll be having a lot more gym sessions like that in the future.

* * *

**Topher's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but smile as I waited outside of Chris' office. He had asked me to personally to come and see him today and I could tell that it was about something important.

"You can go in now," Blaineley flashed a smile.

"Thanks Blaineley," I say before heading inside.

Chris sat at his desk a plate of cookies I had delivered him to his right. He looked me in the eyes, a smile on her face and stayed quiet. Too quiet.

"So...why did you call me here Chris?" I say. I couldn't help but feel antsy. Chris never acted like this, not unless he was going to punish someone...

"Well Topher, I'm gonna be straight with you," He placed his hands behind his head, "Where did you get these cookies?"

I looked at the plate that was on Chris' desk and gulped. I knew that Gwen had made those cookies, she makes a new batch every weekend with Zoey and sometimes Leshawna and Dakota. But I couldn't tell Chris that he might think I'm with them...but then again i could never lie to my idol.

"I got them from Gwen," I let it out in a whisper, "I steal them every time she makes a batch."

"You got them from Gw-!" Chris took the plate and threw it in the bin, "Do you know what she puts in those things. Oh god...I think I'm going to puke. Chef! Chef Hatchet!"

Chef ran into the room to see a panicked Chris, "Chef explain to Topher why you don't eat Gwen's cookies while I go and puke my guts out."

He then dashed out of the room, his face a sickly shade of green.

"So why don't you eat Gwen's cookies?" I raised a brow.

"You really don't know?" Chef raised a brow and I nodded, making him chuckle, "The reason why you don't eat Gwen's cookies is because they have a 'secret' ingredient. Something to do with...I can't say."

"Just tell me Chef!" I say my face flushing red, "I need to apologise to Chris so that he can know I didn't mean to feed him Gwen's cookies."

"If you really want to know she calls the prank cum cookies," Chef chuckled before heading to the door, "Think about it."

He then left me alone to think about what he's just said. Cum cookies? Hmmm, well it must be named after the key ingredient which is...ew!

"I fed Chris...I think I'm gonna puke," I say just as Chris appeared in the doorway.

"Exactly," He grinned, "Which is why you're going to be my intern, along with Noah for the week."

"I'm going to be your intern?" I say not believing what I was hearing.

"Yes," He answered.

"Yes!" I punched the air, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Um...this is meant to be a punishment, not a reward," Chris looked at me.

"Oh this is definitely a reward!" I grinned.

"You won't be thinking that at the end of the week," Chris interjected before he pushed me out of his office, "Anyhow, I'm very busy and I don't have anymore time to talk to you. So..."

He then slammed the door in my face, but I didn't care. I was going to work with Chris for a week! Maybe I'll even be his protegee. I smiled at the thought as I headed towards the on-campus restaurant. Everything was working out in my favour.

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

I was designing something, when I heard my phone ring. Sighing as I set down my design book, I looked at it to see Sadie's name. _Great._ She'd probably finally taken the time out of her 'busy' schedule to call her oldest bestie. She had a lot to explain about.

"Katie!" I heard her voice greet, "I've missed you so much! I saw your Halloween fashion show on Insta! It was like so amazing."

"Hey Sadie," I say my voice dull, "Oh..you saw that."

"Yeah!" She replied, "Are you ok? Your voice sounds off."

"I'm fine," I give a sniffle, "I've just got a cold that's all. So how's California?"

"Oh it's like totally awesome here!" She spoke, "Everything is like super duper nice and I've made some new friends. How are you doing back at the hometown?"

It's funny, because Saide didn't even mention anything about Lacy. If anything she acted as if she didn't exist. I felt like telling her that I knew about Lacy just to make her aware that I knew that she replaced me, but what was the point. She'd just brush it off as her trying to fill an empty void that was caused by our separation. Not that I'd believe any of the bull.

I sighed as I wondered whether to tell her I'm doing fine or if I should tell the truth. I reality, I wasn't doing too well. Sure my grades were good, but mentally I'm falling apart. Dawn more or less confirmed it when she said my alter ego thingy was emerging. So I decided to lie...

"Yeah everything's fine here," I say as I play with my hair, "Apart from me getting a cold and Chris being in charge. But the dorms are pretty sweet."

"Oh yeah, you told me they were customised," Sadie giggled and I heard another voice in the background.

"Are you with anyone?" I asked.

"No, it's just my mom," Sadie spoke, her voice just the tiniest bit higher, "We're having a movie night."

"Oh..." I say wrapping my hair tighter around my finger, "So have you made any new besties?"

"What?! No!" Sadie spoke, a little too quickly for my liking, "Why would you think that? You know you're my bestie Katie."

_'Am I really? I know about Lacy,'_ I wanted to tell her so badly. To just get it over and done with and have everything shed into the open. Her lies were killing me and it made me wonder how many times she'd lied to me before.

"Yeah I know," I mumbled, "It's just I thought you'd have lots of fun in California without me."

"I'd never do that Katie," She replied.

"Then what was that message on your voicemail about?" It came out so quickly, I didn't have time to process it, "I know about Lacy."

"Katie-"

"Save it, I don't talk to liars," My voice was filled with venom and I couldn't control what I was saying. All I thought was to hurt her in the worst way possible.

"Katie really-"

"Just don't say anything else Sadie," I say tears forming at the edge of my eyes, "I should've known something like this would happen."

With that I ended the call and dropped my phone. My lip quivered as I tried not to break down.

Sadie had _lied_ to me. She denied making new friends, yet she was guilty when I mentioned Lacy. How could she do this? She knows I would've been kind and accepting, what hurt me was that she lied. The betrayal took over everything else.

The shoulder devil and angel appeared again, but this time they both wore solemn faces.

"It's time," The angel spoke.

"Time for what?" I sniffled, scared to know what would come next.

"Time for the defense to prepare," The devil smirked, "You'll see."

With that they disappeared and I was left confused and all alone.


	21. New Years Part 1

**A/N: This is the New Years chapters. (I'm running behind schedule). Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I may make this story spread over two years just to extend it a bit since only so much can occur in a year.**

**Besides from that I haven't got much to say...**

**So till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

My eyes snapped open as I felt a pulse of negative energy. I was in my parents' back garden, meditating on my platform as I always did in the mornings, when this pulse emerged. I usually felt things during my meditation but this has never happened before. I had to contact whoever the pulse was coming from.

I got my phone and looked at all of the contacts. Where could the pulse be coming from?

I racked my brain for any possible candidates, when three popped into my mind: Mike, Amy and Katie.

I knew that Mike was fine as he and Zoey had been dealing with Mal and creating ways to keep him occupied, and Amy and Val got along, the two rarely clashing over anything. That meant it had to be coming from Katie: the newest MPD person. It must have been something to do with Sadie...

Knowing that this could be imperative to stopping the S.S.L.A's plan, I waited for Katie to answer. Hopefully everything is ok...

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"Thanks for helping me Izzy," I smiled, "I was thinking that the college blog was lacking something. But an anonymous gossip column! That's pure genius."

"Oh...it was nothing," Izzy shrugged blushing slightly, "But the hard bit's gonna be getting Noah and Eva to join us."

"I know...but maybe we can say that we need to gather info for the college newspaper," I say going through my notes, "I need to get that done and assign members. Not to mention that I also have to run the blog in my spare time."

"Sounds like a handful," Izzy giggled, "Good thing Izzy doesn't pack her schedule."

"But it's all worth it," I sighed as I thought about Cody, "Codykins finally forgave me and the more of this I do, the more he respects me."

"Of course he'll respect you, silly," Izzy chuckled, "You have obsolete power over everything. Gossip, events, drama. You'd be mad not to respect you."

"Oh but I don't use my reporter powers for bad," I shrug it off, "I use it to engage readers. Not to gain power."

"But you could~" Izzy began to bounce on the spot, "C'mon! Cody will love if you do that! I bet on it!"

"I doubt that Izzy," I say as I go back to finishing the final details on my blog, "He hates anything to do with ruining others."

"But it'd get more readers~" Izzy continued as she swung on her chair, "You'd be pleasing Cody and making the blog stay afloat."

"That is true," I say as I begin to type up an article, "But last year it didn't exactly pay off. In fact Cody hated me after I did that."

"But he doesn't need to know, silly," She laughed, "It'd be our secret! Plus, we've learnt from last time. Just don't get too carried away."

"I guess you're right..." I say as I stare at my laptop screen, "But what if it backfires?"

"It won't," Izzy smiled, "I promise."

She then left my room, leaving me alone with a huge decision: Should I risk losing my readers or engage them by doing a repeat of last year?

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

I sat in my room, my cheeks streaked with dried tears as I sniffled. The last words I said to Sadie rang in my head as I sat with my knees tucked to my chest: _I should've known something like this would happen..._

Did I subconsciously know that she'd do this? Did my mind just give me rose-tinted glasses every time I hung out with Sadie? It seemed so obvious that she'd lied about things in the past, but what she did last night was what broke me. I still couldn't believe that she'd lie about making new friends.

Am I that much of a jealous cow? Did she think I'd overreact or something? Because I know for a fact that I'd be ok with it. All she had to do was tell the truth...

My thoughts were broken by a knock on my bedroom door. I turned my attention to the door, but stayed silent, my sniffles being the only sound.

"Katie?" Kitty's voice sounded.

I didn't respond. I couldn't face Kitty, not with my face looking like the mess it was.

"Well...I just wanted to say that everyone's going to watch the fireworks tonight," She sighed, "Duncan and some of the others are gonna light some on the green. They just wanted me to tell you."

I still stayed silent, but I got a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote something on it. I then slid it under the door.

"Oh...well I'll see you there then," Her voice sounded a little cheerier, "Get well soon!"

I sighed as I heard her footsteps fade. Something was happening to me and I didn't like the feeling of it. The shoulder devil and angel appeared again, smiles on their faces.

"It's almost time Katie," The angel piped.

"Time for what?" I spoke.

"Time for the defense to come," The devil smirked, "Oh Sadie is gonna feel like shit once we're done."

"Devil stop overreacting," The angel shook her head, "You know that we're only going to keep Katie stable until she recovers."

"And deal some damage," The devil smirked.

"What do you two mean?" I asked looking at them both.

"You'll see!" They both giggled before disappearing.

I sighed as I was left alone to wallow in my self-pity. Hopefully the fireworks tonight will cheer me up.

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

"Well, I have some good new gentlemen!" Chris smiled at us all.

"What is it Chris?" Justin glared at him, "Did you get us free 'Mclean-brand' stuff?"

"What? No!" Chris rolled his eyes, "I've got even better news! I got you guys a venue to play at tonight. Sold out already too!"

"Oh really?" I raised a brow, "And where is this supposed venue?"

"Glad you asked," Chris grinned, "I'll send you the link."

We all looked at him, skepticism in our eyes, before our phones all vibrated. We all took out our phones to see that Chris had sent us a link and selected it to see that he had actually gotten us a good venue.

"Like I said, it was good news," Chris shrugged, "Anything for my money mak- I mean clients."

We all rolled our eyes at his attempt to cover up why he really got us a good venue. It was only because we made money, that he treated us better than everyone else. And to be honest it wasn't really a surprise. Chris _loves_ money.

I sighed as I looked at the venue he'd given us, knowing that we'd probably have to perform all night, missing the fireworks display everyone at the college planned on attending to tonight. I was really looking forward to it, especially because all my friends would be there for once.

"Of course since it's New Years Eve," Chris grinned as he got our attention, "You will be allowed to see some fireworks before you play. Though they will have to be set off before midnight since you're due to play then."

I couldn't help but smile at Chris' words. This would mean that I'd still get to see the fireworks with all my friends and still play with the band.

"Well that's all," Chris shrugged, "Now out my office! I have manager things to attend to!"

We were then ushered out of his office by Chef and were all standing in the waiting area, listening to Blaineley chat away on her phone.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Justin looked at us all.

"Fireworks?" Cody raised a brow and we all nodded. This year was definitely going to start off with a bang.


	22. New Years Part 2

**A/N: Sorry that the New Years chapters came out a little late I had to watch fireworks and a lot came up. Anyway, this may be written in a few parts (As you probably figured out from last chapter) and a lot is going to happen with the New Year.**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I smiled as I managed to bundle the second twin in their jacket and other winter gear, before placing them in the pushchair with a blanket over them. Tonight was insanely freezing and there was no way I was risking them getting a cold. Geoff's family were already at his parents' house and we were getting ready to head there for the fireworks display, after going to the one everyone from college was doing.

We decided to head to the college event first as they were lighting the fireworks early because Trent, Cody, Justin and Harold had to leave for the event they were performing at. Apparently they'd made it big in the music industry and even gave their friends some tickets to their show. It was a shame Geoff and I couldn't go, we're too busy with the twins as it is.

Speaking of the two, I'm anxious about their reactions to fireworks. I'd heard off quite a few moms that their kids were frightened by fireworks on their first New Years Eve and that put me on the edge. The fact that we were going to two places where fireworks were being set off also didn't help.

I sighed as Geoff came into the hall with the baby bag packed with everything we'd need. All signs showed me worrying all night...

* * *

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

I smirked as I watched everyone from our college flock towards the green, where Duncan, Brody, Scott and Lightning were preparing the fireworks and I could see everyone else trying to find good spots.

Leshawna, DJ, Amy and everyone else in their social group had taken the hill that Amy often sat on to draw and wrote poems; Jo, Eva, Brick and the other sports enthusiasts had snagged the spot right near the fireworks; I spotted Izzy with Noah, Emma, Owen and Sierra in a tree; The scientists and Vegans at a spot close to the sports enthusiasts; the fashionistas and other people interested in similar things by the hill Leshawna and her friends were on; and everyone else scattered in between.

It looked like something out of Martin Handford's _'Where's Wally?'_ book illustrations.

I observed the scene a little more before getting out my communicator, "Everything's in place."

"Yes!" Izzy replied, "Now, it's time to plant the seed."

"I know, you'll give Katie my ticket to the Drama Brothers' concert and she'll see Sadie there with Lacy," I spoke, "And I will keep my eyes on Amy. She's tough to crack, but I will do it. Somehow."

"Good luck with that!" Izzy laughed, "She's impossible to break, unless..."

"Unless what Izzy?" I say tired of her mind games.

"Unless you pressure her," Izzy spoke, "That's what causes her to crack. Make her think the world's against her and no-one believes she can change. Make her feel like a trapped wild boar."

"Is that all?" I asked as I focused on the blonde.

"Yep," Izzy responded, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a ticket to give away."

With that her signal disappeared and I was left to fulfill my part of the plan. However I was meant to do that.

I sighed as I refocused on the scene before me, it was a shame research would cause me to taint it, but I must. Walking towards the hill Amy was on, I took a final look at my peers. This would be the last time Pahkitew College would be chaos-free.

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched the fireworks explode, their colours spilling all over the night sky. Usually I spent New Years with Sadie, but she was miles away in California probably enjoying it with Lacy...

_'Who cares!' _A voice hissed into my ear, _'She lied to you anyway. It's not like you should feel guilty, she should.'_

I shook my head, blushing at the thought that I even thought like that. What is happening to me?

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Amy smiling at me. It was a soft smile, like the one someone gives when they understand how you feel.

"You missing Sadie?" She asked as she sat beside me on the picnic blanket.

"Kinda," I sighed. '_Though I really shouldn't...' _I added on in my thoughts.

_"_I know how you feel," Amy sighed, "I miss Samey all the time, even if I don't act like it. That's kinda why Val came out actually."

"Really?" I asked, my interest piked. Maybe Amy's experience with Val could help me with my own alter ego thingy.

"Oh yeah," Amy chuckled, "Samey's death affected me in many ways. It still does..." She drifted off into her own thoughts, causing me to think she was upset.

"Uh, Amy I'm sorry for-" I begin to babble but she just laughs.

"It's fine," She smiled, "Sometimes I just get stuck in the past, you know?"

I nodded, kinda understanding how alter egos work, but still being clueless.

"But...having MPD makes it really hard..." Amy sighed as she rubbed her arm, "You'll see what I mean Katie."

"What do you mean-"

"Moon season is around the corner, and you're gonna have to battle it out with your alter ego," Amy chuckled softly, "I say we call her Cady, yeah, Cady. Anyway, once Moon Season comes, Dawn can't help us with our alter egos, we're on our own. It's also the time they try to take control..."

"Why can't Dawn help during Moon Season?" I asked.

"Because her aura reading abilities don't work then," Amy sighed as another firework went off, "Last year was a nightmare without Dawn."

"It was," I spoke and Amy nodded, before we heard a cough from behind us.

We both froze, wide-eyed, before turning to see Scarlett and Izzy behind us a smile on her face. Two members of the S.S.L.A.

"Scarlett, Izzy," Amy forced a smile towards Scarlett, "What a surprise!"

"Well we're all here for New Years, of course we'd meet silly," Izzy giggled, "Anyway, we wanted to give you these!"

She then passed us two tickets to the Drama Brother's concert today.

"Why are you giving us these?" Amy eyed them.

"Because you two deserve it," Scarlett answered, "Plus we don't particularly enjoy their music. Think of it as a win-win situation."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "It's hard to get tickets to their gigs."

"We'll live," Scarlett spoke, "Plus Izzy and I need to finish a project for the Science club."

"Well, if you're ok with it, I don't see why not," I say looking at Amy who had a very cautious expression.

"I guess so," Amy sighed, "I'll just check with Trent if these are real."

She then got up and left me with the two redheads.

"I hope you have a great time Katie," Scarlett smiled at me.

"Yep, the concert's gonna be really fun!" Izzy grinned, "Trent told me all the details."

With that the two redheads walked away, leaving me to wait for Amy.


	23. New Years Part 3

**A/N: Another New Years chapter (Probably the last). Anyway, the phrase 'new year, new you' is actually gonna mean a lot in this chapter. I also have tests as soon as I come back so I won't have time to update much. :/**

**Not much else to say cause I'm stumped...**

**So, till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

I stood on stage with the rest of the band, all of us ready to perform the the huge crowd before us. Everyone was cheering and I could spot a few familiar faces from school, mixed in with the fans.

"So what do we play first?" Cody asked as he looked at his keyboard.

"How about a song I've been trying out," Harold smiled, "Trust me it'll make the fans go crazy."

"Harold's song it is," I say checking my guitar strings and Justin nodded.

Harold began to sing, with no instrumental accompaniment, until he nodded towards me and I began to play a soft tune on my guitar. Then we all began to play as the chorus started and the crowd went** nuts**.

Everyone was going wild, trying to get onto the stage or catch our attention as we continued to play. But soon it got out of control. Girls were cat fighting each other and shouting all sorts of things towards us.

"Marry me Justin!" I heard Blaineley's voice shout.

"Omg! Trent~!" Another voice yelled.

"Are you single Cody?" One voice said before Sierra's was audible.

"Leave Codykins alone!"

"You think we might need security out here?" I heard Chris say.

"Yep, I'm on it," Chef spoke before a security team came out, ushering us off stage.

"What happened?" Cody asked as we heard the screams and cheering from another room.

"Your fans went crazy," Chef sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Next time tone down the attractiveness. We might need to cancel the gig..."

"But we're making money aren't we?" Justin looked at Chef, "And the more we make, the more you get. Do you really want to cancel our first gig?"

Chef then hesitated as he looked at us before sighing, "Fine, but if anyone breaks onto campus, I'm not removing them."

"Deal," We all spoke before going back on stage. Tonight was going to be the first and best Drama Brothers concert.

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

I was in the crowd with Amy, dancing to the song the Drama Brothers were performing, when someone bumped into me. I yelped as I fell on my behind before I got up, dusting myself off.

"Sorry," Their voice sounded familiar...

I turned around to see Sadie, and her shocked expression mirrored my own. She was dressed in a black boobtube and had denim shorts. Her hair was out and loose and her makeup matched her mustard wedges. Beside her stood someone else, who I guess was Lacy, as they matched. She wore a white boobtube and denim shorts, her jet black hair with a blue ombre. She wore blue wedges and had clear lip gloss and light eyeshadow on.

"Hi Sadie," Amy spoke a smile on her face, "It's been a while."

"Oh...hi Amy, Katie," She looked at me sadness in her eyes before glaring at me, "I never knew you were friends with Amy."

"Yeah, we mainly help Dakota, Tom and Jen with fashion projects," I say, "Plus we've been diagnosed with something so we're helping each other out."

"Really?" Sadie placed her hands on her hips, "Because if anything it seems like you're replacing me! You're such a hypocrite. Especially after that phone call!"

"Excuse me?" I looked at her, my blood boiling, "You never asked and I'm not replacing you! You didn't even tell me about Lacy!" I then pointed at the girl beside her.

"You didn't tell me about Amy!" She shot back, pointing at Amy, "You're just a liar! I always knew you were!"

"I didn't tell you about Amy, because she's helping me with my MPD!" I say my face feeling warm as it came out, "And if you feel that way then why are we friends?"

The room became silent as my ears blocked out the sounds of the crowd and music. I felt like I was underwater, trying to swim to the surface before running out of air. Everything was spinning, getting hazy...

"Katie what do you mean-" I heard Sadie say.

"I have MPD," I say my voice quiet as the spinning got worse, "It emerged when you left and I discovered your bitchy nature."

Without another word, I left tears pricking at my eyes. The spinning got worse and I could feel my chest begin to tighten. I couldn't face Sadie, not now. It's like she's turned into another person and honestly I'm beginning to wonder if she really was my BFFFL.

Stumbling outside the building, I sat on the steps warm tears flooding down my face. I tucked my knees into my chest as I cried, knowing that I'd lost my bestfriend...

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I glared at Sadie as she stared at the spot Katie last was. I can't believe Katie was ever friends with her. It's like California Sadie had replaced the Sadie we all grew up with.

"I can't believe you just did that," I sighed as I felt my fingers curl into a fist.

"Did what?" Sadie asked as Lacy stood beside her a confused look on her face.

"You really don't get it, do you?" I chuckled as I felt the slightest bit of anger course through my veins. Val was showing, but to be honest I didn't really care right now. She had a reason to be angry, and so did I.

"Get what?" Sadie looked at me.

It happened quickly. Way too quickly. One moment I was calm and collected, the next I had slapped Sadie across the face, leaving a red handprint on her cheek.

"You bitch," I growled, "You've been friends with her for over a decade and you can't fucking realise that she's upset!"

Lacy stared at me wide eyed, as Sadie growled her gaze narrowing.

"So I'm meant to apologise for finding a better friend?" She spoke her tone raised, "At least I know how to pick them. Katie chose an ex-murderer."

She said it. She said the one word that triggered Val and after that there's no return. No mercy. Nothing but pure anger, hatred and violence.

_'Murderer,' _The word rang in my mind as I smiled at Sadie, dark thoughts swarming around my mind.

"I'll get you for that later," I say as I felt Val emerging, "I wouldn't want to ruin everyone's experience tonight."

With that I turned my back on her and was about to walk away when I heard her say something to Lacy.

"Bitch," Sadie muttered.

_'That's it. She'd better say her prayers,'_ I thought as I let Val out, _'She's in for it now.'_

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I spun on my heel glaring at Sadie as the music stopped.

* * *

**Kitty's P.O.V**

I sighed as Katie stumbled into the dorm looking a mess. Her hair was messed up and her make-up smudged, from what I can guess was crying. She must have had a rough time at the concert.

"What happened?" I asked as I helped her to the couch, "I thought you were ecstatic about the concert?"

"I saw Sadie there," She sighed as she sniffled, "And I'm pretty sure our friendship is beyond repair."

"What?!" My eyes widened as I heard Katie's words, "But you two were like the best of friends. Everyone wanted your friendship!"

"It was built on lies," She whispered as she wiped away a tear with her sleeve, "It was all lies."

"What happened Katie?" I say concern taking over everything, "You were fine a few hours ago."

"I saw Sadie," She repeated before picking at her nail polish, "And she was a bitch."

"What do you mean?" I say, "I'm so confused. You were cool with her a few days ago."

"Everything she's done is a lie," Katie sighed as she held back her tears, "In short we're not friends anymore. I never want to talk to her again."

It was from those words that I knew Katie and Sadie had gone through a massive conflict and I'm pretty sure they weren't making up anytime soon.

* * *

**Val's P.O.V**

"What the fuck did you just call me?!" I roared as I spun on my heel and the music stopped. Everyone turned towards me.

"A bitch," Sadie placed her hands on her hips, "And what are you gonna do? Murder me."

I growled as I approached her a snarl on my lips. She was definitely barking up the wrong tree. I looked at my fist that lay limp beside me and smirked. I knew exactly what to do...

"I'm a bitch, huh?" I say as I approached Sadie, "So what does that make you?"

I then punched her square in the face causing the whole crowd to react. Some people got out their phones, some cheered me on and others rushed to contain me.

"Don't you fucking dare," I growled as someone's hand hovered over my shoulder, "I'm on a bitch fit and if you get in my way I'll only end up doing worse."

They backed away, immediately understanding what I meant. No-one wanted to get involved with this, especially because of my hostile nature.

"What the fuck did you do that!" Sadie whined as she rubbed her cheek, I just chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"You think I'm done?" I raised a brow at her with a twisted smile, "I'm only getting started."

With that she got into a ready position, daring me to go further, and I did. I leaped right onto her, tackling her to the ground as the crowd began to cheer, record or do whatever they were doing.

While I had Sadie under me I punched, kicked and slapped her senseless, until I felt two familiar small hands on my shoulder.

"Val..." Dawn's soft voice spoke, "This isn't progress is it?"

I froze as I realised she'd witnessed the whole scene.

"But...but she-"

"I don't want to hear it," Dawn shook her head, "Come on let's go."

With that I climbed off the now unconscious Sadie and left the venue with Dawn. I had a lot of explaining to do...


	24. Chaos Shall Be Released

**A/N: Yay! The main event is about to begin, where MPD will be a huge catalyst for the next few plots. I've been waiting to write this part up for ages and now I can!**

**Once again not much to say, but I might as well be consistent with these Author's notes, so**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"Val...what have I said about this," I say as I look at the now blushing blonde. I took a sip of my tea as I looked at her.

We were in my dorm, talking about what she'd done at the concert and I couldn't help but notice that she reminded me of a child being scolded by an adult. The way she'd lose all her words and stutter as she tried to explain what happened, always made me chuckle. I was like her mother and she was my child, in a metaphorical sense of course, but it just worked like that. Maybe it was because I always cared for her when no-one else would, like how Mal even has some sympathy towards me. And that was surprising for me. But then again I care for all people and living things.

"I know...but Sadie- she," Val sighed as she played with her hair, "I just wanted to make Sadie know what she did wasn't nice. She called me a _murderer_! I was bound to react and Amy knew that!"

"I know," I sighed as I rubbed my cheek, "But Moon season is around the corner and I won't be able to help you with these things. So please don't get yourself into trouble."

"I know how to handle myself, I'm eighteen, nearly nineteen," Val scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "I'm not a child."

"And that's why you got into a fight like a child would?" I say raising a brow at her and she pouted, "Exactly. Look, don't do it for me, do it for Samey. I know she wouldn't want you and Amy getting into trouble."

"I know, but it's hard," Val whined as she played with her shirt, "Sometimes I just want to punch people. They just get on my nerves and when they're mean I just..."

"You'll find a way Val," I chuckled as I gave her a small smile, "But to help I've organised something between me, you, Katie and Mike."

"What is it?" She peered at me, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement, "Is it a something fun?"

"You'll see when college starts," I smiled, "But you have to behave."

"I will," She beamed before yawning, "Well, I'd better get some sleep and let Amy back so she can go to class. Bye Dawn."

She then put on her jacket and shoes before grabbing her bag. She then gave me a small wave before walking towards the front door.

"Goodbye Val," I gave her a smile before she smiled back and left.

I sat in the silence of my dorm's living room, thinking as I took another sip of my tea. It seemed like everything was working against everyone who had MPD from improving. This wasn't a good thing.

I sighed as I felt a migraine begin in my mind. This problem is going to be the death of me... Placing my teacup on the coffee table, I came to a final decision. I'd intervened enough with this MPD mess. Katie, Amy and Mike just need a little space.

Sighing again, I headed towards my room. All I could do was hope that everyone'll be prepared for Moon season, even with what I had planned for Amy, Katie and Mike.

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

"Do you think everyone will like this B?" I asked as we sent the final message.

He nodded in response, a smile on his face. He then wrote down on a piece of paper.

**I think everyone will enjoy the surprise, especially Dawn. She deserves a break.**

"Definitely," I nodded as I finished reading, "She's been working really hard on solving the MPD issue. Not to mention going undercover in the S.S.L.A."

B agreed mouthing: _'I know.'_

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. I know it's rare for B to talk, but the methods he chooses to communicate by sometimes are pretty hilarious.

"Well we just have to keep this a surprise," I smiled, "Even if I happen to blab everything."

B laughed at my comment before shaking his head as he wrote.

**You'll get through it. Just twist the truth.**

"I wish I could," I laughed, "It was pretty hard hiding that Mike has MPD from Zoey."

B just shook his head, a wide smile on his face.

**You'll be able to keep it secret.**

"I hope so," I sighed before checking the time, "I'd better go. I wanted to finish some homework for class."

B nodded, understanding completely.

**It's fine. I have to finish something anyway.**

Smiling at my inventing buddy, I got my things and left his secret lab. Hopefully everyone will enjoy the surprise B and I organised.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I smiled as I began to type up the notes I'd complied over the past few months. Izzy and I had discussed our course of action earlier today and I couldn't wait to start up the gossip blog. All we needed to do was rope Noah and Eva into it somehow.

"Hey Sierra," Staci was at the doorway, "You still up for night-watching?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," I say as I continue to type up my notes.

"Ok," She spoke, "By the way, did you now my great, great, great, great, three times removed cousin invented computers."

"No I didn't," I say too absorbed in my work to pay attention.

"Well now you do," She smiled before leaving me alone.

I sighed as I was left alone once again, copying up what I had written. It was about what went on in the campus behind closed doors, like the S.S.L.A, Dawn's MPD thing and a bunch of other stuff. Of course I would never send the article out into the final draft of the newspaper, but it was a nice project to work on to improve my journalism. Plus a lot of juicy gossip, dirt and events happen behind the scenes!

As I save my work and log out, I grab my notes and put them through the paper shredder on my desk. All evidence must be removed, if anyone finds out about the S.S.L.A then Izzy and Scarlett would have my ass on a silver platter.

Satisfied with my cover up, I get my blue jumper and slip it on. Hopefully Staci made some hot chocolate for our night-watch, It looked chilly outside. A gust of wind blew and I heard twigs hit my bedroom window's pane.

Maybe I should wear a jacket. Getting my thick dark blue jacket and a scarf, I leave my room, ready to head to the roof.

* * *

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

I smirked as I observed Sadie staggering out of the venue, her cheek red, right eye swollen and with several facial bruises and injuries. She looked like she'd had a rough night and if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that she'd gotten drunk and had a fight, but I knew that Val had attacked her. The bruises were way too similar to the ones she left on Courtney. Plus the timing was way too coincidental.

"The plan's working," I say into my tape recorder, "All I need to do is light the fuse..."

My green eyes peered about me before I thought of the perfect plan. Messing my bun up, positioning my outfit (even tearing it slightly), smudging my lipstick and forcing myself to cry so my mascara would run, I appear from my hiding place a bedraggled mess.

Sadie and her friend (Lacy) gasped as they spotted me, both shocked at my appearance.

"Scarlett!" Sadie shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Lacy looked at me with concern.

"It was Amy..." I say as I shivered slightly, "One moment I was talking to her about psychology, the next she leaped onto me. I'm quite startled."

"She attacked you too?" Sadie's eyes widened.

I nodded, making my hair obscure my expression. Underneath my act, I was smirking, laughing at how gullible they were.

"Who knew your classmate was so deadly," Lacy shook her head as she turned to Sadie.

"I know..." Sadie breathed, "Well, we can help you get back home. I've been dying to see the campus anyway."

"Are you sure?" I asked making my voice shaky and high, "I'll be fine on my own. Really."

"No, no that's bull," Lacy frowned, "That won't do. We'll make sure that psycho girl doesn't attack you again."

"Thank you," I lifted my gaze, smiling at them, "You don't know how much this is helping me."

Inside I was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Everything was falling into place. Amy is breaking, Katie is highly unstable emotionally and Mike is weaker than Mal. This was too good to be true! All I have to do is crack Zoey and then I'd have the world at my disposal.

I looked at the two girls to see that they were giving me a small smile, both still believing my lies.

"Now, which way is the college?" Lacy raised a brow, "The faster we get there the better."

I nodded before leading the way. Tonight chaos shall reign over Pahkitew College, then the world!


	25. Chaos Begins

**A/N: A week is too long to wait, yet I must to update my stories (Sigh). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I've started to pre-write them so I can get them out in time, even when I'm busy. I can also improve them before publishing them so I guess it's a win-win.**

**So, till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

My eyes snapped open as I heard a familiar laugh followed by its sinister presence. A shiver traversed my spine as I threw my duvet off my legs and got out of bed. I was dressed in my plaid red and white pajamas; my now medium lengthed hair in two side braids. I really need to cut that...but I can deal with that later.

Throwing on some jeans, a red tank, my white wool jumper and a jacket, I leave my room. My heart raced in my chest as I tip-toed down the hall, being careful not to wake Dakota. I could feel something looming behind me, but when I turned I didn't see anything. Something didn't seem right and I didn't like it. It left a sour taste in my mouth.

Putting on my red and white trainers I left by the door, I grabbed my keys and checked that my phone was fully charged before leaving the dorm. Time for me to do a little investigating of my own...

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

I woke up in my room wrapped in my duvet and my head pounding. I knew that I wasn't drunk, since I hadn't drank any alcohol at the concert, so it must have been a headache. Trying to ignore the pain, I rolled over and closed my eyes. But it kept going. Pounding and pounding. Tapping and tapping. Until I couldn't take it anymore. Throwing my duvet off myself, I got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.

I went into one of the cupboards and retrieved the painkillers I used for when I had period pains. Hopefully this would help with my headache. Filling a glass with water, I took the painkillers and washed it down with the water. I sighed as I felt the relief instantly. It washed over me in a sea of calm and I couldn't help but feel happy to find the pounding had stopped.

As I walked back to my room, I decided to check what had happened at the concert. I got my phone and jumped into bed, ready to see everyone's post about the event, only to see that Amy had gotten into a fight. There were multiple posts of the incident, ranging from positive to negative.

I shook my head as I read some of the posts, while also remembering that Sadie probably triggered Val. Still, I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I know that Amy had a lot to deal with, especially with Val, but this just seemed out of character for her. She was usually well organised and rarely snapped, even when provoked. But then again, recently, everyone's been acting differently...

I sighed as I wondered about what I could possibly do to fix this situation.

"Pay her a visit," The shoulder angel appeared, "Don't worry Devil's taking a nap."

I nodded at her words before putting on a a black and white striped t-shirt and black jeans. I then slipped on my white ankle boots before getting my jacket and leaving my room. Maybe if I listen to Amy's side of the story then I'd get a clearer picture...

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked along the dark path that connected all of the dorms to the green. I spotted my breath fog up in the cool winter air and thought about how I wished real life problems could dissipate like that. Everything that's happened today all seemed so surreal. I feel like I'm walking through a hazy dream, not knowing what's there and what isn't, instead of real life.

I shook my head as I continued down the path, '_Don't be stupid. You know exactly what's real and what isn't.'_

I continued for a little longer, until I spotted a familiar dark-haired figure illuminated by the lights that lit the path. She wore a worried expression and clutched her jacket's collar close to her neck. She shivered as a gust of wind rushed past, blowing my hood off in the process.

"Katie!" I called over to her and she smiled before approaching me.

"Amy? What are you doing out here?" Her expression was confused.

"I couldn't sleep," I shrugged, "And something doesn't seem right. But why are you out here?"

"You feel it too?" Katie's eyes widened, "Oh, I woke up with a killer headache and if not to make things worse I feel like something's behind this. That's why I was on the way to your dorm."

"You were heading to my dorm?" I spoke and she nodded, "I was going to start my own investigation about this..."

"You think the S.S.L.A are involved somehow?" Katie peered at me.

"Probably," I say as I stare into the distance.

I could spot three figures walking across the green, each dressed as if they'd gone on a crazy night out. High heels, jackets, mini-skirts and shorts could be seen from the distance, but I knew who they were immediately. Sadie, Lacy and Scarlett.

The sinister feeling I was having before came back and I shivered as I felt the presence again. Something about Scarlett told me to run and hide. The way she noted everything down and knew exactly where everything was set makes my heart drop to my stomach. She was hiding something. Something sinister...

I felt the acid from my stomach move into my chest, making a burning sensation. My vision began to haze and the world began to spin. This wasn't a good sign.

"Amy? Are you-"

I then threw up. The little I ate before going to bed spewed onto the ground before me. Katie gasped as I continued to retch onto the ground.

"Amy! Oh my gosh! What do I do? Why is this happening!" She paced in panic as Scarlett, Sadie and Lacy got closer, making my nerves even worse.

The feeling got worse and I could feel a figure looming over me as I finally stopped vomiting and wiped my mouth with my sleeve, not caring if I got bile on it. The figure still stood beside me, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Hello Ladies," Scarlett smirked at us, "What a surprise to see you here."

And it was then I knew we were screwed.

* * *

**Sadie's P.O.V**

"Katie?" I peered at her in disbelief.

After accusing me of being a liar, befriending a murder (who then beat me up), and then dropping giant truth bomb on me, my BFFFL (if I can even call her that) glared at me.

She had a frown on her face and her dark eyes glared daggers at me, Lacy and Scarlett.

"Oh, hi Sadie," Her voice was cold and devoid of emotion, "What brings you to the campus?"

"We were just walking Scarlett home," Lacy shrugged, "Since your friend there can't control herself."

Katie looked as if she were going to explode! Her face had turned red and she had her mouth fixed into a forced smile as her eye twitched. This had never happened before, even when I left her for Heather last year...

"Well Amy was a murderer," Scarlett spoke, "She was bound to have another outburst. It was only a matter of time."

"Excuse me?" Amy glared at Scarlett, a small growl coming from her, "What do you know about my life? Do you think I don't regret killing my twin?!"

"I never said that," Scarlett shrugged, "I just stated a simple matter of truth, that most murderers kill again."

It was then Amy snapped. A snarl was on her lips and I could spot two fists at her side. Her icy blue eyes glimmered in the starlight as she stared at Scarlett, hatred in her eyes.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Amy spoke, her voice low and harsh.

"I believe you heard me," Scarlett smirked at the blonde, "Unless you have a hearing difficulty."

"That's it!" Amy was about to pounce on Scarlett, when Katie placed an arm in front of her.

Amy froze, before beginning to whine, "Katie! Move! I have to make Scarlett know not to-"

"No," Katie spoke, her voice usually soft.

"What do you mean- oh..." Amy chuckled as she smirked at us, "You're in for it."

"What do you mean in for it?" I let out, my voice no louder than a whisper.

"Oh you'll see," Scarlett and Amy both smirked as the soft rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

* * *

**Mike's P.O.V**

I rushed onto the green to see Katie and Amy, both in fighting positions, as Scarlett, Lacy and Sadie looked at them in terror. Rain had begun to pelt down and I could hear a slight rumble in the distance. Dawn stood beside me, her green raincoat already covered in droplets of water.

"Oh no!" Her eyes were wide in panic, "What is Scarlett doing?! Is she trying to end the world?"

"I think so," I say as I place a hat similar to Indiana Jones' on my head, "Wish me luck!"

"Mike-" Before Dawn could say anything more, Manitoba Smith was in control and was scoping the area for a good vantage point.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

"What's going on?" I rushed outside of my dorm to see Amy, Katie, Mike, Sadie, Scarlett and an unknown girl on the green.

"I don't know," Jasmine stood beside me, her gaze focusing on the scene before us.

The sky had begun to darken and clouds swirled round and round, mixing with each other. Rain pelted down from the darkened sky as thunder rumbled in the distance; I could tell that a storm was brewing. Something was wrong...

"Oh no, oh no!" Dawn rushed past, her teal eyes wide in panic and fear, "This can't be happening!"

"What can't be happening Dawn?" I say as I tried to catch up with her.

By now everyone was coming out from the dorms and a crowd was beginning to gather. People were everywhere, talking, embracing or even just trying to see what was happening. None of this made sense.

"Dawn!" I chased after her, rain soaking my skin and pajamas as I forgot to wear a coat. They were my favourite pair too! But that could wait. I had to find out what was happening.

The small blonde continued to dash along the campus, always staying the same distance away from me no matter how much I sped up. Soon we had left the campus and were running along the streets in our town.

We ran for what seemed like hours, until we arrived in front of a large house, secluded by the woodlands behind it. It blended in well with the woods behind it and I could tell that Dawn's parents lived her. Pushing open the black iron gate, I walked up the gravel path, surrounded by the green grass. Dawn stood on the porch, her gaze on the swirl of clouds in the distance.

"Did we run all the way to your house?" I say as I join her.

"Yep," She spoke as she unlocked the front door and walked inside, "Mom!"

A middle-aged woman, with light blonde hair, soon came down the stairs. She wore a dark blue pajama set and her long blonde hair was tied into a messy bun. She had glasses on and a smile on her face when she spotted Dawn.

"Dawn!" She smiled as she embraced her only child, "So? How is school? Has anything happened?"

"Something terrible mom," Dawn sighed as she shook her head, "Is Dad awake?"

"No he isn't. Why, honey?" Her mom raised a brow as she looked at us both, "And why is your friend soaked to the bone? You poor thing! Let me get you some spare clothes!"

She then went back upstairs and returned with a set of clean, dry clothes for me to change into.

"We can discuss this over some tea," She spoke as she headed towards the kitchen, "Dawn, show your friend, Zoey is it? Where the bathroom is."

Dawn nodded as she guided a confused me towards the bathroom.

"I promise I'll explain this soon," Dawn sighed as she massaged her temples.

"I'm sure you will Dawn," I offered her a smile, "Until then I'll do as you say. You know the most out of all of us."

I saw a small smile come to her face, before her brows furrowed once more. She then walked off, leaving me to change.

Hopefully everything was ok, but judging by what happened back at the campus things were going to get a lot worse.


	26. Killer Personas!

**A/N: Hey guys! Another weekend has arrived and I'm glad it has. This week's been pretty tough for me and the weekend is the only time I get to rewind. (Sigh).**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the latest addition to the New Years plot and I may do a double update, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Mike's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched Val and Cady pounce onto Scarlett and Sadie, showing no mercy whatsoever to them. This is a disaster... If it continues like this then everyone will be thrown out of wack and I'm pretty sure Mal would emerge too.

Furrowing my brow as I continued to perch on the tree as Manitoba, I decided to think of my course of action. If I was going to get anywhere with this, then I'd need a plan.

Looking down at the green I smiled. There was something there that I could use to snap Amy and Katie out of it. But it would be risky... Shrugging my shoulders, I climbed down the tree, making my way through the small crowds of students who were brace enough to come closer.

All four females continued to fight as I approached them, the rain soaking my hat. I strolled past them and was about to get what I needed for my plan when Lacy shouted something.

"Aren't you that kid from my elementary who had a big gap in his teeth?" She asked, taking her attention from recording the fight.

"Huh?" I say as I turn towards her.

"You so are!" She gasped in delight, "Never thought I'd see you again. You were such a freak when we were little, always turning into other people. I bet you're still doing it. You even have the hat!"

"Hey!" I say the Australian accent from Manitoba's voice was evident.

"I knew it!" She laughed as she got her phone and focused the camera on me, "John you'll never believe who I just saw! Mike! You know, the freak from elementary?"

She then placed her phone back into her handbag and smirked at me, "Thanks for the recording."

I just growled as Vito begged to be in control. My fists balled at my sides as Manitoba gave in and the next moment my shirt was ripped and my hair was slicked back in Vito's favourite style.

"Ay you!" I glared at Lacy.

"Oh great another persona," Lacy mumbled, "What do you want freak?"

"I'll show you who's the freak, a'ight?" I say as I balled my fists.

"I'm so scared," Lacy whined before laughing, "Really? Is that the best you got? A Jersey-shore reject! Try better, then we can talk."

I bit my lip as I glared at her. I could hear Mal whispering into my ears to let him out. His voice seemed so sure and right, and right now I was so hurt and confused that I decided to give in to the more confident option. Mal. Even if it meant going into submission...

Travelling into my mind and shaking his hand, I agreed to his deal. Taking a deep breath as I lost control, I took one final look at the world as I knew it.

* * *

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

"Yes!" I shoved Amy/Val off me as I spotted a smirking Mal, "Yes!"

She rolled onto the grass, completely depleted of energy. It was such and easy fight to be honest. The silly girl had already used majority of her willpower to hold Val back. It was only a matter of when until she ended up fainting.

I looked over to confused Sadie as she and Katie/Cady continued to fight. Katie/Cady remained on top, managing to slap, punch and kick Sadie while she herself tried to keep up her end. But doing that is completely futile. No-one can beat an alter ego, expect for those who know their weaknesses.

"Yes -ow! what?- stop it!" Sadie asked as Katie/Cady slapped her across the face, "Hey!"

"Yes because I have ultimately succeeded in stage one of my world domination plan," I say as I smirked at Mal, "We've been planning it for years ever since High School."

"You and who?" Lacy peered at me, before pointing at Mal, "Him? You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, it's not a joke sweetheart," Mal chuckled as he played with a pocket knife, "This is for real. And I'm gonna make you suffer for all the bullshit you put me through all those years ago..."

"This has to be a nightmare," Lacy gripped her hair as her eyes widened, "Please tell me it's a nightmare!"

"You didn't think your actions would have consequences," I chuckled as I nodded towards Mal, "Such a shame...But now you know all about my plan, we can't have anyone finding out. So Mal?"

He nodded, his eyes darkening.

"It really didn't have to come to this Lacy," He chuckled, "But there can only be one on top..."

He whispered the rest and I couldn't make it out. This made me shiver. He was up to something... But it doesn't matter, the sooner he's helped me the sooner I can dispose of him.

I turned towards a now pale Sadie as the sound of Lacy's screams, the crowd's cringing and Mal's chuckles as the pocket knife cruelly ended the young woman's life.

"This is only the beginning," I say as I turn towards the crowd, "So, who's next?"

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Panic was everywhere. People were running left right and center to escape the psycho redhead who had just killed that unknown girl. Beside her stood a bloodied Mal, bruised Val and vicious Cady. The four all held murderous gazes and grinned widely at the tangle of people before them.

I pushed and shoved my way through the crowds as I headed towards my dorm. The rain was heavier than usual and I could feel the cold wind blowing against me. Everyone was trying to push past each other, banging on dorm doors and begging to be let in. At last I reach number 15 and unlocked the door to see a sleepy Bridgette trying to get one of the twins to calm down.

"Bridgette?" I tilted my head to the side as I looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

Usually she went home after her classes, but here she was sleepy and clueless to what was going on outside.

"I decided to stay the night," She sighed as she looked outside, "But apparently the one day I choose to stay here everyone goes wrong."

"More like catastrophic," I say as I begin to pack my shoulder bag with things, "We need to hide and get out of here."

"Why?" She looked at me perplexed before freezing as an ear-piercing scream from a few dorms down sounded.

"She's close," I say as I finish packing my bag, "Bridgette, get a few things for the twins and we'll hide in the vents."

"But what about everyone else?" She asked as she quickly dressed the two infants into warm clothes, "They'll all-"

"We'll worry about that later!" I snapped as I broke off the vent, "Just climb in and I'll follow."

"If you say so," She sighed as she carefully climbed into the vents, making sure not the hurt the twins.

I stood watching as I gripped my shoulder bag. A faint rumble of thunder sounded as I stared at the door and I couldn't help but shiver as silence filled the air. The wind howled, as rain pelted against the window panes. Everything was set for disaster to happen. Everything except a killer...

"I'm in!" Bridgette broke my train of thought as she smiled at me, "What do I do now?"

"Go further down," I say as I begin to clamber in, "Continue straight down and you'll end up in the university."

"Ok," She spoke and then I heard the faint thuds of her legs and hands against the metal shaft.

I clambered into the vents butt-first, making sure to grab the cover. Once I was inside I fixed the cover onto the gap before clambering further inside. Just as I'd gotten a few shuffles away, I heard the front door burst open and the sound of footsteps.

"Bridgette~" Amy's voice sounded, "I know you're here~"

"Come on Bridge!" Katie's voice smiled, "I want to see those adorable twins of yours!"

Along with their voices I could feel the presence of someone else, someone who was much worse than Amy and Katie combined. I focused on the grate in front of me and could spot three figures. The first two were obvious, but the last one looked a lot like Mike. But I couldn't be certain there were several differences.

"Split up and find them," A male voice spoke. It was coarse and harsh. "Courtney's a smart one, she'll know where to hide."

"Yes Malevolent one," Amy and Katie's voices sounded before I heard the sound of their footsteps.

_'Shit, I'd better go,_' My heart raced as I began to panic. There was no way I was going to escape if I crawled: it'd make too much noise. Laying flat on my stomach, I pushed myself along the smooth metal surface of the vent. This would be a lot faster than crawling backwards. Quieter too. But would it work.

To my relief it did. Soon I was a few feet away from where I was and I knew if I continued I'd be able to escape. Continuing my way along the vents I soon got to the larger area, which meant that I was safely away from my dorm. From the safety spot I heard Amy growl while Katie sighed.

"They got away!" Amy spoke.

"Great..." Katie sighed before I heard her fix the grate back on.

I sighed in relief. Now that one was problem was eradicated, I had less to deal with. Going straight, I headed towards the university campus. Hopefully Bridgette made it there alright.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I shivered as I heard a faint scream echo through my ears. I sat in the living room, my mom opposite me and Zoey beside me. Both shared the same expression as they watched me shiver.

"What's happened Dawn?" My mom raised a brow, "I know you sense these aura things way better than me."

"I heard a scream..." I say as I looked down into my cup of tea, "Followed by a slashing sound..."

"You don't think-" Zoey stared at me wide-eyed as I nodded glumly.

"Scarlett's already taken control," I looked out the window at the swirling storm clouds, "And the only way for us to stop it is with you."

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

"Me?" I say as I looked at Dawn and she nodded.

"You're the only person I can think of who can control their alter ego," She sighed.

"You mean Commando Zoey?" I say as I have flashbacks to fifth grade.

"Yep," Dawn nodded, her blonde hair swishing in its ponytail.

"But that's extremely risky," Her mom's eyes widened, "Are you sure Dawn? Scarlett's been cooking this plot up for a while..."

"It'll be fine, mom," She smiles slightly, "But I need to borrow some supplies."

"What do you have in mind?" The woman smiled as she got up from the couch.


	27. Hiding, Seeking and Preparing

**A/N: Next update (More or less part 7 or the New Years plot). We are nearing the end of the New Years Plot and hopefully I'll have time to do a few fillers before doing the Valentines day chapter (Since it's just around the corner). I also thought it'd be a good idea to answer some reviews. So...**

**Guest 1: Perhaps Dawn does have an alter ego...Who knows? You may have just inspired a backstory~**

**DSX62415: Oh, it will end in expulsions and arrests...**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare: A few more people will be killed as well. Just not sure who yet.**

**Besides that not much to say, except that I fractured my finger. Of all the things to happen! I just have the best luck... But that won't stop me from updating on time, so don't worry!**

**So till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sighed as I arrived at the network of vents that made up the college. I had spent at least an hour crawling through these tight, dimly lit passages, hoping to find the college and it was a relief to finally be here. Fortunately I had reached it safely, but I knew that Amy, Mike and Katie were still patrolling the campus like hungry sharks. Waiting for their unfortunate prey. There would be a lot of unlucky students...

Shaking my head of those morbid thoughts, I smiled as I spotted Bridgette at the end of the passage. She sat there attempting to comfort the twins as I quietly approached.

"So? Are they following?" She asked as I sat beside her.

"They know we've escaped," I sighed as I checked my phone, "But they don't know how. We need to hurry before they think of the vents."

"But how can we, Court?" Bridge raised a brow as I frowned, "I've got two babies to care for and Scarlett's got the entire school on surveillance. Not to mention the three killer students that are patrolling the college and its grounds. Escaping is more or less impossible."

"I know," I say as I put my phone away and look through my bag, "But we only have enough food and water for a week and even then we still have to hide. Plus the law enforcement in this place are useless, we're better off trying to escape."

"But what can we do?" She asked as I peered down into the hallway below.

The coast was clear and an eerie silence filled the space. My spine tingled as a cold breeze chilled my skin. I looked from left to right before bringing my head back into the vents.

If we stayed up here then we'd die from starvation or maybe something worse. But if we went down there we still had a chance of surviving. But that chance was pretty slim... My mind worked and worked until I decided on what would be the best option.

Adjusting the strap on my bag and checking its contents once more, I peered down at our only chance of survival.

"We go down there," I say casually as Bridgette stared at me wide-eyed, "I know it's crazy, but it's our only hope. If we play the game that Scarlett's playing maybe we can win."

"But what if we don't win?" Bridgette sighed as I begun to open the grate, "It's cutting it close, don't you think?"

"Well we'll just have to find out," I shrugged as I lowered my legs through the gap, "If anything happens we can use the twins as a bypass. I doubt Scarlett would kill infants."

"But she killed someone she doesn't even know," She deadpanned, "I doubt she'd hesitate to kill children. Court, I don't know about this..."

"Too late!" I say as I land in the silent hall, my wedges making a soft clicking sound, "So, are you coming or not?"

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

My heart raced as Courtney and I stood in the hall, studying the map of the college. So far we'd managed to get to the West side of the building, but the exit was located on the other side of this one. If not to make matters worse I keep hearing shuffling noises every so often. Courtney insists it's my mind playing tricks, but I know what I heard.

My heart hammered in my chest as I continued to follow her. Hopefully she wasn't leading us right to our deaths.

"Relax Bridgette," Courtney smiled as she turned away from the map, "We should be able to get out of here in around an hour."

"An hour?" I say, the darkness and silence adding to my paranoia.

"Yep," She spoke already walking off.

"Wait up!" I say catching up with her. Luckily the twins had fallen asleep, so it wouldn't be difficult to get around quietly. But even so I keep hearing shuffling and footsteps accompanied by quick breathing. The sounds alone made the hairs on my neck prick up. Something was seriously wrong.

"Bridgette I'm not gonna leave you-" Everything went silent as I heard Courtney struggle against something. Silence.

Fear filled me as I froze. Courtney was tough to take down. I'd learned that several times during high school and knew for that to happen the opposition had to be experienced. Meaning that Mike, Amy or Katie could have- Oh no! That means... Courtney...

I knew something like this would happen. But no-one ever listens to me...

"Courtney?" I called out after finding my voice again, before inwardly face-palming. What was I trying to do? Get myself captured?

As if answering my own question, I gingerly stepped forward. Everything was silent. The sound of my footsteps echoed around the building. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I tried to calm down. Taking a few more unsure steps until I felt someone grab me and pull me into the darkness of a classroom.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I rubbed my eyes as I saw the dark sky brighten into a orange and pink. Fluffy white clouds brightened the night sky and the sun peeped over the hazy horizon. It was a perfect sunrise. It's a shame today wasn't perfect.

I sighed as I looked over at Pahkitew college. Dark clouds still swirled over the building, and they seemed to have spread a little. I squinted as I tried to see more than just the school's outline. From the ominous weather, I could tell that something was going on. After all it isn't everyday dark clouds swarm over one particular area. Plus I'd seen Mike end that unknown girl's life. The image permanently engraved in my brain. I need to know what's going on.

Leaning a little further over the railing, I strained my eyes to catch a glimpse of _something_. Anything that would tell me that everyone was safe and sound. Just knowing that three killer personalities on the loose, mad my face pale. I couldn't imagine how everyone else felt, trapped on campus without an escape.

Just as I managed to make something else out, a bolt of lightening struck and I jumped backwards into Dawn. I yelped as I came into contact with her small form and so did she.

"Agh!" She squeaked as she was knocked over, dropping her box on the ground.

"Sorry Dawn," I say as I helped her up and got the box.

"It's fine," She smiled back dusting herself off, "Anyway, I've just finished preparing for the plan."

"You have?" I asked, yawning slightly.

"Yep," She nodded gently taking the box from me, "But first we should get something to eat."

"Something to eat?" I repeated sleepily, "But what about-"

"You'll see," Dawn giggled as she headed inside, "But I suggest you bring that bow and arrow set you left in my room months ago."

"Ok?" I say as I stare after her in confusion.

Whatever she had planned was definitely going to be strange. Especially since it included me, a bow and arrow and the college.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

My subconscious was on red alert. Bright lights flashed and sirens rang. Personalities, thoughts and traits all rushed around in a chaotic panic as I stood in the midst of it all. Val was on the outside, throwing a temper tantrum as Mal teased us.

"Pigtails? Really?" He scoffed as he slinked past us, "Are we in the fifth grade?"

"Says the guy who has an emo fringe," She shot back smirking, "At least I have style."

The rest of us whooped from inside. She was right. We had style. Something Mal never had: all he had was fear.

"A childish one," He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?!" Val dangerously eyed him, a scowl on her face.

The male continued to study the classroom as a smirk made it's way onto his face.

"I said it was childish," Mal shrugged, not in the least bit bothered.

This caused the whole audience in the subconscious to freeze. Did he just call our style childish? Oh, he was in for it now...

"What!" The tone in her voice said it all.

The alarms got louder and the personalities, thoughts and traits all rushed to take cover. This was a level 150 threat. Val was going to blow and Mal was going to see the forefront of it. This was going to be some entertainment as well as explosive bomb. I couldn't miss this.

My eyes glued to the screen showing the outside world, I didn't notice Inspiration drag me into the Craft Store. Inside stood a nail-chewing Bakes, Frowning Shy, drawing LeeLee, Growling Brave, and a fidgeting Creative. They all seemed anxious, well all of them except LeeLee, and each looked at me with worried gazes.

"This is not good," Inspiration spoke as we could hear Val ranting.

"If you're so fucking high and mighty why do you need help from everyone else?" A punch was heard, "I do everything myself unlike your scumbag self."

"I know," Brave grunted, "We need to get Val back inside before Scarlett causes more disarray."

"But what can we do?" Bakes spoke as her timer went off, "I'll go get the muffins."

We all chuckled at the familiar action of Bakes multitasking. It seemed like so long ago that I was trapped in my mind, fighting for control. Now I was here trying to help Val instead of erase her.

"Well there's only one thing we can do to help her gain control," Shy breathed before blushing slightly, "We need to get Amy's voice to the outside world."

"Shy's right," Creative smiled before looking at Inspiration, "If Val can gain control, then this crisis can be avoided. And Shy that's the first time you've spoken so much!"

"Oh...um...thanks?" She blushed immediately becoming bashful.

"Anyway," Inspiration smiled, "Creative and I already got something in the works to help us. But we're gonna have to wait a few hours."

A shaking motion then took over the subconscious and everyone rushed to hide underneath the table. Somehow we all fit. Lights flickered and wires hissed as the shaking worsened until suddenly it stopped. We all clambered out of our hiding space, dusting ourselves off.

"Tenth time today," Bakes spoke as she came from the kitchen, "Something's wrong."

"You don't say," Brave sighed as she helped LeeLee up, "Creative and Inspiration, create your invention thingy. The rest of us will wait."

"Ok then," Both spoke before going upstairs.

The rest of us waited in the Craft store. Hoping that the two best minds between us would be able to come up with something.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Courtney? Bridgette?" My eyes widened as I saw the two look at me bewildered.

"Gwen?" They both looked at me.

"How did you-"

"We thought we-"

Leshawna and I chuckled at their reactions while the others all kept alert. It was surprising how we could all still laugh in a situation like this. But I had to admit it was nice to know we were safe. For now.

"Well we managed to escape through the passages Chris installed," I spoke, "Not even Scarlett knows about them."

"Wow..." Courtney breathed as she looked at the group, "You all managed to escape."

"Yep," Dakota smiled.

"It wasn't too hard," Sam smiled.

The room soon burst into conversation, all of us forgetting about the threat outside, until we heard the sound of footsteps. Everyone froze as they grew closer, sounding clear and imposing.

"Everyone to the spot!" I heard Crimson say and soon everyone was rushing to the entrance to the passage. We all slipped in, one by one, until no-one was left in the classroom. I went to the peep hole in the wall and looked into the room.

The door violently swung open, revealing a fuming Amy, smirking Mike and aggressive Katie. All held menacing grins and sharp weapons. They each went to every hiding spot in the room, checking it thoroughly before cursing as they found it empty.

"The vents," Mike spoke before nodding at Katie and Amy.

Both girls then got two grenade-looking items, pulled the pins and chucked them into the open hole in the grates. In a matter of seconds, the sound of gas being released filled the room followed by loud thuds and groans.

"Ow..." Izzy's voice was heard as she landed, "Major headache..."

"Mama!" Owen shrieked before a loud slap was heard.

Soon Noah, Emma and Kitty fell down, followed by a few others. The three perpetrators smirked as they looked at their capture. Without another word, they strapped handcuffs on their prisoners and dragged them out of the room in single file. The door slammed shut behind them and I sighed in relief as the room fell into silence.

"They're gone," I spoke and soon the passage was filled with voices.

"What shall we do!" Ella cried, "I heard Izzy groan in pain!"

"I know," Dakota agreed, "I'm too adorable to die. So is everyone else!"

"We need to escape, it's too dangerous to remain here," DJ spoke.

"We know that but how?" Courtney sighed.

"Through the passages," Cameron answered, "One of them's bound to give us a way out."

"That's if it works," Duncan sighed, "It's a maze in here. Plus Scarlett will probably discover them soon."

"Well we have no other choice," Leshawna frowned, "It's either that or become some redheads captives. I'd rather be free to do as I damn want."

They kept going back and forth over what to do, while I stood there with Bridgette watching it all unfold. This definitely wasn't going to end well.

"Leshawna's right," I say as everyone looks at me.

"Gwen are you sure?" Bridge whispered as I nodded.

"It's our only chance," I smiled before gesturing at the twins, "Plus we wanna get these two out safe and sound. It's our only shot."

With that our plan was decided. We'd wander through these passages until we'd found a way out. No splitting up or going alone. We'd all stick together and if Scarlett killed us all in the process then at least we died trying to escape.

Taking a final glance at the classroom, I followed the group deeper into the passages. Hopefully we'd find a way out unharmed.

* * *

**Mal's P.O.V**

"Scarlett!" I smiled as the redhead as I bowed to her, "I've got a few who tried to hide."

Her green eyes focused on the group of students tied up before her. They all glared at us, each with their own sour expression.

"Let us go!" Emma yelled, "You can't do this!"

"But I just have," Scarlett smirked, "And it's only going to get worse from here."

"What about me and Izzy?" Harold asked, "We're your cousins."

"And I'll see that you aren't punished as badly," Scarlett waved her hand, "Showing love for family shows weakness. Something that no-one should see in a leader."

"But Scar-" Izzy began.

"No Isabella," Scarlett sighed, "I will not let you and Harold get treated differently. Mal take the prisoners away from me."

With that, I obeyed and herded the prisoners into a metal cage that could be transported a lot more easily. Val and Cady left me to do it alone, being told my Scarlett to search the university for more hiders, especially Dawn and Zoey.

As I continued down the hall, my smile faded. I now wore an expressionless face as I thought about how Scarlett doesn't know I have her wrapped around my little finger. She doesn't know the half of my plan. I could whip Val and Cady to obey me with one word and she would be forced to face the repercussions. I only had to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

I was right in the middle of it, when I heard Izzy speak.

"You're going to betray her, aren't you?" She peered at me, her green eyes shimmering.

"For once the nutjob isn't crazy," I chuckled as I continued to wheel them down the hall.

"I may act crazy Mal, but I'm not," Izzy glared at me, "Especially when someone tries to fuck with my family. I'm warning you now Mal, if you dare do anything to Scar I will-"

"What? Kill me, fight me?" I chuckled at her threat, "The last time we fought you ended up losing."

"That's because I had to put on an act," I say as I think back to kindergarten and middle school, "But trust me I will beat you this time."

"Well you'll just have to wait and see," I say as I leave them in a dark room, "Until then Izzy."

I then slammed the door shut chuckling as I imagined the redhead's fuming face.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"Ok we only have one shot at this," I say as Zoey and I walk onto the university campus.

The police had still not arrived and it didn't help that everyone was still on campus. I haven't seen anyone from the university outside of it and it was starting to worry me. If Scarlett's captured everyone, then she'd be able to turn them into their opposites and maybe even worse.

I sighed as I walked beside Zoey. She walked in silence, her face plain as she kept her eyes on the path ahead.

"Do you think Scarlett's killed everyone?" She asked breaking the silence. Her voice wavered slightly.

"No, she didn't," I say as I look at her, "They're way too important. But she'll change them all."

"What do you mean change?" Zoey asked.

"You're about to find out, Sweetie," Mal stood in front of us a smirk on his face.

"Mike?" Zoey raised a brow.

"Mike's long gone," Mal chuckled as he looked at me and then Zoey, "I guess he never told you about me. Mal."

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I growled as Mal left the room, his chuckles echoing around the room.

"Stupid bastard," I say as I begin to search through my hair for my hairpin, "Least I managed to get this trick off Scar before she turned into her alter ego."

I then jiggled with the lock in the exact way she'd shown me and the cage door swung open. I was met by cheers, but I suddenly shushed them.

"Do you want to get captured again?!" I glared at them all, "Look before we leave this place, let's rise against that crazy redhead. That way we can gain control again!"

"How exactly are we going to do that Izzy?" Noah raised a brow.

"With these," I say gesturing towards the wall piled with weapons. They were all created by the S.S.L.A and I knew that they'd be here since I helped Scarlett design the lab.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Izzy," Harold sighed, "But not everyone can use weapons."

"So I'll teach you," I say simply, "No problemo for E-scope. Plus if there's enough of us Mal, Val and Cady will be scared shitless of us."

"It seems like a solid plan..." Emma spoke, "But will it work?"

"Well, we'll just have to see," I say as I move to the next cage, "Everyone grab a weapon, while I get everyone else out."

With no further words everyone sprung into action. Some got weapons, some showed others how to use them, while Ellody and Mary helped me unlock the cages. If we all banded together, then we'd be able to stop Scarlett and her three 'servants'.

The only problem was we didn't have much time.


	28. Army

**A/N: I'm back again! One more week till another half term meaning binge writing! *Inwardly squeals* Anyway, this is the second to last part of the New Years plot so I can get the story moving along. Time seems to not be on my side this year. (Curse you 2020!) Now time to answer reviews!**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare: Thanks! I really felt like I've gotten better over time. I actually read over the last story and thought of rewriting it, but I think it's perfect as it is because errors are a show of improvement!**

**Well apart from that, not much to say.**

**So till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

A cold wind whipped past as the five of us, with LeeLee walking beside, pushed Creative and Inspiration's invention up the hill. The sky had turned a blazing orange and the once white clouds had turned black. LeeLee clutched a stuffed animal close and shivered as she looked behind us.

We were almost at the top of the highest hill in Town. Below us the personalities and traits were rushing to the underground bunker. They were all preparing for a disaster to occur and many told us we were going on a suicide mission. Their comments did make me weary, but the hill was the only place high enough for us to have a chance of getting into Val's earshot. That chance was more important than our existence.

I sighed as we finally brought the device to a stop. Creative and Inspiration high-fived while the rest of us tried to regain our stamina.

The two had worked hard to make this in such a short time. They both spent hours working away, until the first light of dawn. I had to say I was surprised how they hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Ok," Inspiration spoke as Creative checked the device, "All you have to do is speak through this."

She passed me a small device that looked a lot like a voice recorder.

"Once you speak, Creative and I will turn on the device," She continued as she retied her bun, "Meanwhile, Shy will take LeeLee to a safe place and Brave and Bakes will think of a way to defend us from the incoming quakes."

"Quakes?" Shy gulped.

"Yes Shy, quakes," Brave frowned before sighing, "They won't be as bad as the migraine of 2010."

"You sure about that?" Shy peered through her lashes.

"Yep," Brave nodded before turning to Inspiration, "I'll do what I can."

"Great cause we need to act in five," Inspiration hurried to the device while I got ready to speak.

The sky began to fracture and I could feel small vibrations in the ground. At first they were small and sporadic, but they got bigger and more often. Trees shook and even buildings began to groan on their frames. The quakes were getting more and more forceful.

By now Shy and LeeLee had headed towards the bunker, while Compassion held it open for them. Bakes and Brave were frantically rushing back and forth to come up with some sort of defense while Innovative and Creative connected the final wires on their device.

The wind began to howl as icy drops of rain pelted from the sky. The soft rumble of thunder sounded ominously in the distance and I shivered as a shiver traversed my spine. The familiar cloudiness of mist and fog filled the air. Their tangibility made me shiver more. Something told me something was going to happen.

Everyone began to work more quickly as the quakes became more frequent and the penultimate doom came closer and closer. By now Shy and LeeLee were lost to the filmy mist and fog in the air and the other four were just about visible.

Then, like a bolt out of the blue, I heard Creative shout something, "Speak now!"

A gust of icy wind whipped past and the coolness of the mist made me shiver. It was either now or never. Even if there was only one word I could think of. The rain pelting down on my face, I opened my mouth and yelled like my life depended on it.

* * *

"Val!" I blink as I hear Amy's voice ring in my ears.

A sharp pain pierced my skull as I frowned. Where was I? What happened?

My blue eyes scanned the room I was in. It was one of the many lecture rooms in the college building. But what was I doing here? The last thing I remember was being on the green and seeing Scarlett, then...Oh that bitch!

I growled as I clenched my fists. She's behind this. I should've known from September that she was up to her usual schemes!

Untying my braids and drawing marks on my cheeks with eyeliner, I exit the room. If Scarlett thinks she's won this little game then she's got another thing coming. But first I have to rescue all of the students she took captive.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I glare at Mal as Dawn stands beside me, her face fixed in a cute little pout. If Dawn was annoyed with him, then I had all reason to not like him either. Dawn is one of the most accepting people I know, so for her to not like Mal, he had to be bad news.

I grip my bow as Mal glances at me before focusing on Dawn.

"So our little fairy princess has returned," He smiled, "I wondered when we'd next meet."

"What is he talking about Dawn?" I turned to her as she pressed her lips in a tight line.

"You know very well why I act this way," She answered. Something was off. Her voice seemed icy and cold, like he'd triggered something in her.

"Is that so?" Mal raised a brow, his movements reminding me of a serpent, "I don't remember you telling me."

"Well you never were one for listening," Dawn shrugged, "And that's not my problem. Now if you'll excuse me we're-"

"Not so fast," Mal chuckled as he held his pocket knife at Dawn's throat, "One false move and fairy princess, here bites the dust."

"Like you'd dare," I narrow my gaze at him.

"Well you'll just have to find out," He smirked.

I growled as I held my bow at a shooting position. My fingers lay on the tip of the arrow and I didn't know whether to shoot or not. I knew that if I did Dawn could get hit, but if I didn't...

"I'll be fine Zoey," Dawn smiled, "Mal and I need to talk anyway."

"Are you sure?" I say, my aim still on him.

"Yep," Dawn winked, "Trust me."

Reluctantly I backed away, leaving Dawn alone with Mal. Hopefully she knew what she was doing.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"How much longer do we need to go!" I heard Leshawna moan from the front.

"Not far," I heard Crimson sigh, "Although I believe we may come out at the other side."

"We took a wrong turn?!" Sam's voice sounded.

"Shut the fuck up!" Everyone turned to look at him.

"We can't get caught," Courtney spoke.

"For once she's right," I heard Duncan say. Wow that must have been hard for him to admit.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Sam sighed, "Geez, a guy can't catch a break here."

We all chuckled at his reaction before continuing down the passageway. We'd been going for the past few hours now and I couldn't deny that I was feeling extremely claustrophobic. Unfortunately, I had to soldier through it. Otherwise I'd be left to be found by one of the three killer students. I shudder at the thought. It reminded me of middle school.

"Gwen! Look!" Bridgette smiled as she pointed ahead of us, "Can you see that?!"

"Light?" I asked squinting.

I wasn't sure if it was my mind playing tricks on me, or if it was real. After all I am claustrophobic, so I was trying to find my inner peace before I had a mental breakdown.

"Yep!" She practically beamed, "We're almost out!"

"That's great!" I smiled as I thought about finally escaping these cramped rectangular halls.

We continued along in silence, until we all crowded in front of the exit. Ahead of us was a side street beside the campus and we could see a lot of people crowded in front of it.

A news' anchor rushed past an excited look on his face, "And no-one's left yet! Apparently they're all trapped inside by Scarlett Kerr and three other rampant students named Amy Roundhouse, Mike Hall and Katie Lopez."

Behind him stood an array of other people, all wearing different expressions. There were public services, such as the police, spectators and even our family members. The sight alone was enough to make us all hesitate before stepping out.

"I wonder how long we've been in here," I wonder aloud.

"A day," Courtney answered, "I kept track on my phone."

"Wow..." I say as I look at the crowds once again, "Should we go out there?"

"Yeah, we should," Someone else answered.

"But what about the others?" Another person asked.

"They'll have to find their own way out," Jo grunted, "It's not our problem they chose stupid hiding places."

Just then we heard the familiar hissing of a stink bomb go off.

Scarlett had found us.

"Everyone rush out now!" We all scattered through the exit to the passages, hoping not to get affected by the gas. Even if we left others behind.

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

"We all know what we're going to do?" I say as I look at the army before me.

"Yes, E-scope commander ma'am," I heard them all reply.

"Perfect," I say as I adjusted the goo-shooter on my shoulder.

Everyone who had been captured by Scar had their own weapon in their possession. Harold, Ellody, Mary, Brick, Eva and I all trained them to use them efficiently, and now we all had a fool proof plan to overrun the three killer students and immobilize Scar.

I smiled as I thought about making her feel justice. No-one ever screws me over!

Leaping down from my post, I push open the gigantic doors to the hall. We all flood out, marching down the university hallways to the room Scar had made base in. The gloomy and empty halls were soon filled with the sounds of marching feet and people chattering happily as they carried their weapons. We were like a merry band of mercenaries: happy to do our job for the right payment.

Just as I rounded the corner between the science and math departments, I bumped straight into one of the killer students. Val.

Acting immediately I held my goo-shooter at her, ready to shoot. Her eyes widened before she sighed ans slowly stood up dusting herself off.

"I probably deserve that," She sighed, "I did act like a massive prick earlier."

"I thought you were one of the killer students?" Kitty raised a brow, "You don't act like a killer."

"Oh, I'm no angel," Val smiled softly, "I'm partially responsible for my sister's death."

Silence filled the air as we all studied the blonde as she seemed to reminisce about something. A warm glow flickered in her eyes as a small smile graced her lips.

"That's beyond me now," Val spoke, her tone genuine, "I never want to kill again. So, I'm here to help."

"How can we trust you?" Noah looked at her.

"Because would a brainwashed me call Mal a selfish, pompous buffoon?" Val placed her hands on her hips.

"Who's Mal?" Beth narrowed her gaze.

"We'll explain that all later," I say hastily, signalling to Mary and Ellody not to tell, "Right now, we need to kick some evil personality ass!"

"Ok!" The army replied, placing their trust in me.

"Amy will join us," I say winking at her, "Don't question why, you'll know soon enough."

No more words exchange between us, we continued on our way to Scar's base. Hopefully, we'd be able to take her down without anymore surprise newcomers.


	29. The End of New Years

**A/N: The final part of the New Years part Yes! Finally! Now I can write the Valentine's chapter. It took a full month to do this! Sorry I'm just so glad it's finally over.**

**I'm also not feeling my best today, so since I finished early today I thought why not update. It makes me feel better and it gives you guys a new chapter to read. But enough about that!**

**TD Fan: Thanks! It's been a while since I've had one of your nice reviews!**

**Gucci Mane Laflare: Thanks. I kinda like leaving things on cliffhangers for some weird reason.**

**Not much more to say really, so on with the story!**

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I was outside the building, getting interviewed by the television crews, when someone said something about their screen flickering. Soon everyone's phone screens were flickering and no-one knew what was going on until Scarlett's face appeared.

"I see my decryption code succeeded in taking over," She spoke, "That's wonderful! Now listen very closely, future followers of me."

The street was filled with silence as we all looked at our screens, anticipating what was next. People stood in groups, all huddling around one phone, or pulling out their own as the redhead cleared her throat.

"Right now, I have around forty students in my control," The redhead smirked as she played with a rubber band, "If you haven't noticed that's half the amount of students admitted this year."

"Get squadron 20 over here fast," I heard a officer say into their radio.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Scarlett tutted as she looked at the confused crowd, "It'll only make me release the storm earlier than expected."

"What storm?" Someone asked.

"The storm that will later everyone's personalities of course," The redhead grinned, "You'll see soon enough."

I shivered as I heard her words. That didn't sound too good. If we all switched personalities then that would mean... I shiver at the thought. There is no way I'm going to become a neanderthal like Duncan.

"While we wait for that to arrive," Scarlett continued as if she were teaching kids, "We're going to enjoy a nice scene. A battle scene."

We then heard the sound of mechanisms moving before the redhead smirked.

"Enjoy the bloodshed," She then left the view of the camera and we heard Izzy yell.

"Where the fuck are you Scar!"

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I dashed about the hall, looking for Scar. She was in the middle of giving one of her boring monologue thingy-ma-jigs, when I burst in with my giant army.

"Ah, Izzy," I could see her teeth glinting in the light, "Have you come to aid your maternal cousin?"

"Dafuq?" I raised a brow at her, "Scar you've gone crazier than me, and I'm pretty psychotic. Maybe we should-"

"I am perfectly sane, Isabelle," Her green eyes flashed.

"You're showing a sign of the crazies, Scar," I say as I gradually approach her.

"I'm not and you know it," Scarlett lowered her gaze, "I really hoped we'd agree Isabelle."

"Stop calling me by my full name!" I whined as she stomped on the ground.

"Stop calling me Scar!" She shot back.

"Never!" I look at her, determined to have my way.

"Very well then," She spoke in her normal tone, before an army of robot clones came to her, "If you really want to be difficult, then I'll be difficult too."

I groaned as she hid in the crowd of robot copies. It was difficult to tell if they were the real deal or not. I rolled my eyes knowing what it would mean: This was going to be a long battle...

"Attack!" I yelled and we all sprung into battle.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I grunted as Mal pinned me against a tree. His face was near mine and I could feel the anger and malice radiating off him as I tried to get away. It seemed like he felt betrayed by me, for some weird reason, and I couldn't help but feel at fault. I know why he felt like this, why all the alter egos did, but I couldn't tell you. It'd reveal way too much.

"So the little fairy princess isn't a powerful as we think," Mal chuckled as he held me still.

"What do you want?" I growled as I glared at him.

"You know exactly what I want," He smirked, "Answers."

"What about?" I smirk back.

There were a million and one things I knew that he didn't. If he really wanted to get an answer then, he'd have to try harder than that.

"You know what," I heard the flick of a pocket knife, "If not, I'll force it out of you."

"I never thought you'd do this, Mal," I sigh as I could feel the coolness of the blade against my thigh, "We were friends."

"We were friends before you changed," He 'corrected'.

"Mal- hey!" I felt the tip prick my skin through my tights.

"You either spill it now, or you get a new scar," He threatened.

"You wouldn't," I glared at him, my fists clenched.

"I would," He answered.

"Fine," I say coolly, "You want the truth? I changed."

"No shit," Mal scoffed.

"Are you gonna let me explain or not?" I glared at him, my teal eyes softening his dark brown ones.

"Fine," He mumbled.

"I changed because one day I saw what I was doing to the world," I softly reached down towards my thigh, "I saw that my actions affected others and I wanted to change that." My finger had now wrapped around the hilt, without Mal noticing. He kept his gaze on my face, which remained impassive. "And decided to changed because of that, even if it hurt everyone else."

I could make out the glimmer of tears in his eyes and knew that me leaving had affected him. We used to talk all the time and had a really good friendship, but then I left.

"By why did you change?" He asked, his voice was quiet, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I needed to," I answer as I slowly take the knife, "I decided that it was best. I knew you wouldn't want to change."

"I'll be back next year," He chuckled before I then saw a panicked expression on his face before he fell face first to the ground.

"Mike! I mean Mal!" I rushed to his side and checked his pulse.

I sighed in relief as I felt it before tying my hair into a ponytail and looking towards the college building.

"If Mal's down then so are Val and Cady," I smile determinedly, "Now it's time to deal with Scarlett, before she manages to take over."

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I rushed into the hall, knowing that Scarlett would be there. I had smeared mud on my cheeks and had ripped the bottom of my short to have something to tie my hair back. I remember the last time I did this I was in middle school. I went full commando on everyone that day...

Shaking away those thoughts, I open the doors to the room to see robot parts littered everywhere. Wires, body parts and all sorts of chips were scattered across the room as students, and what appeared to be several Scarletts, fought viciously.

I winced as Kitty managed to drive a metal pole right through a Scarlett's torso.

"Another one down!" Beth high-fived her.

"And so many more to go," Emma sighed as she chopped another Scarlett in half.

"Zoey!" Izzy ran up to me, "Scar's hiding in these clones!"

"Clones?" I looked at all the Scarlett's.

They were all fighting groups of students, who fought back with equal ferocity. It looked like a recreation of a world war.

"Yep," Izzy spoke before shooting at something, "I need help finding the real deal and I know how. But I need you to play along."

"Ok..."

Before I could protest, Izzy had bounded me in rope and lifted me.

"Scar! I have your secret weapon!" She shouted before winking at me.

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I smiled as my cousin approached me, stopping her army of clones from attacking. My plan was working! But is it smart enough to outsmart Scarlett?

"I knew you would come to your sense soon Isabelle," Scarlett nodded as she looked at Zoey, "So? Is she in Commando mode?"

"Nope," I say, my green eyes glistening, "But she's almost there."

"That's wonderful," I saw Scarlett eyes Zoey carefully, "With her I'll be able to."

Within seconds, a bunch of people in uniform rushed into the room, bursting through the roof and walls. I could hear the sound of a helicopter and soon I felt the familiar coolness of handcuffs.

"Sorry Izzy," Dustin, the officer who knew who I was, sighed, "But we have to go by protocol."

"It's fine," I smile, "At least Scar will see justice." I then heard her howl in despair.

"And the help she needs."

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I smiled as I saw the campus once again. I'd never thought that I'd be happy to see the place, but after the two days I spent being interrogated, I was actually glad.

Though I'd been in jail for two days, I knew that it was an easy case to solve. Since Scarlett was power driven and the police had multiple witnesses saying she brainwashed Mike, Amy and Katie, the case was a simple. It was an open and close case, with Scarlett being admitted into a psychiatric hospital.

It was a shame that she got locked away though. She had such a bright future ahead of her.

"Zoey!" Gwen, Jasmine, Amy and Dawn tackled me.

"Hey guys," I hugged them back, "Anything change while I was gone?"

"You'd be surprised," Gwen chuckled.

"We've got to show you the new building though!" Jasmine smiled, and Amy nodded.

"Ok, lead the way!" As I followed them, I couldn't help but notice that Dawn was a little too quiet.


	30. Valentines

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little late guys, I was super busy this weekend. However I do have some good news! I'm on a break, meaning I have some more time to update. *Cheers***

**Since Valentines was on Friday, I have yet another holiday to write a chapter for...Yay...Just when I finished New Years. Damn it! Just so this story doesn't end up being chapters upon chapters of holiday material, I'm just going to do some short scenes for some pairings. So this chapter may be really long and I may skip some pairings cause...it'd be too long.**

**(This is quite a long author's note... *makes note to stop talking/typing so much*)**

**Well, I should stop talking/typing now, so you can read this chapter.**

**So, till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I groaned as I watched yet another couple make-out in the halls. Valentines day A.K.A the _worst_ day of the year. And I'm not alone on this opinion, tons of people think this. Yes, most of them are single, but still you should appreciate love everyday. But I guess this is a good sign. It shows that everyone's recovering after the 'Scarlett situation'.

I shiver as I think back to it. Me, Katie and Mike had to have therapy for a week after the stunt she pulled and we still have to visit for a weekly checkup. But that wasn't it, now Dawn's been really silent and won't even talk anymore. I think the incident traumatized her...And that's what really scares me.

Without Dawn, it's even more likely that me, Mike and Katie will end up in a psychiatric hospital like Scarlett. And I want to avoid that at all costs.

I clutch my bag's strap as I squeeze my eyes shut. Being in the same place at Scarlett...The thought alone made me squeamish. Hopefully I can recover from this, or I'll have to see _Carol _everyday. That's another thing that ticks me off.

Turning my view from another couple, I rush to class. Hopefully this day ends soon, or I might consider going to Mars.

* * *

**Shawn's P.O.V**

I smile as I place the finishing touches to the picnic I prepared for me and Jasmine. Since it was valentines and she's been such an amazing girlfriend for the past year, I thought why not treat her to something. After all, I did cause her a lot of hassle this summer with the zombie thing. Plus she always does nice things for me.

Checking through my plans, I smile as I realise that I had nothing else left and had made no mistakes. Everything was looking to go perfectly. The thought alone made me happy.

All I had to do was wait for Jasmine.

* * *

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

I was walking towards the spot Shawn told me to meet him at, and smiled as I saw the surprise he'd planned. Usually I'd be the one doing something, just because I enjoy doing so, but instead he had! It seemed so much like a dream, that I pinched myself.

_'Definitely real,' _I think as I approach.

Shawn gave me a warm smile as I sat beside him. I could tell he'd put a ton of effort into this. All my favourite foods were there and so was my favourite flowers in a bouquet. Like I said before, it was like something out of a dream.

"This is a really nice surprise Shawn," I beam.

"Um..thanks Jasmine," He blushed slightly, "I just thought it'd be a nice surprise since you always have to deal with me."

"You're not that bad," I chuckled, "It's not like I babysit you. You're perfectly capable of looking after yourself."

"True," He replied.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's company, just enjoying the quiet day. Everything was so perfect that I still can't believe it actually happened. By the end of the afternoon, I was glad that I'd fallen in love with Shawn. If I hadn't, I'd probably would've been stuck with some unoriginal meathead. That was a terrifying thought.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I was working on my latest project for class, when I heard someone ring the doorbell. Sighing, I placed down my pins, sewing needle and scissors, and went to answer the door. Whoever was visiting had to have a good reason to interrupt me from my project.

To my surprise, I opened the door to see a smiling Sam holding a box of chocolates, "Happy Valentines Dakota!"

I stood there, speechless, as I realised what an airhead I'd been. Today was valentines. February 14th. How did I forget?

I internally screamed as my mind tried to come up with a response. And it was stupid.

"Oh...yeah...happy Valentines!" I gave him a small smile as I tried not to face-palm.

I couldn't let my adorable Sam know that I forget Valentines! That was like forgetting his birthday and that was a no-no.

"So..are you gonna let me in or-"

"Yeah, definitely," I say moving out of the way, "I'll be back in a sec, I just have to clear some stuff up."

I then dashed to my room, leaving Sam in the hall. I stumbled into my room, locking the door behind me. I then rummaged through the piles of material on my desk for my phone.

Once I'd found it, I went through all of my contacts until it landed on the one I needed. Selecting it, I waited for it to ring until she answered.

"Hey Dakota," Her voice sounded dull.

"Hey," I reply, "Are you ok? I can call back if you're busy or-"

"No it's fine," She gave a little sneeze, "What assistance do you need?"

"I forgot today was Valentines," I say quietly, so no-one could hear, "Do you know what I should get him or-"

"Just spend some time with him," She replied before blowing her nose, "Sorry. Moon season's really bad this year. Anyway, from what I remember from a month ago, Sam was looking forward to playing Fortnite and stuff all day with you."

"Really?" I say, my mind going blank, "He wants to spend time with me?"

"Yep," She replied, before saying something to her roommate.

I sat there in silence. Her words imprinting in my brain. Sam wanted to spend time with me. Me. That's a first. Usually guys wanted me to have sex with them, or buy them extravagant gifts for Valentines, not just spend time together. It was so new to me. I'd never heard of a guy who didn't want to bang or have gifts.

"Um...Dakota?" Her hoarse voice rang in my ears.

"I'll talk later Dawn," I say before she replied briefly.

I then hung up and rushed back to the living room. Time to have fun with my Valentine.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I bite my lip as I say goodbye to the twins. Since it was valentines today, Geoff and I finally figured it was time to go on a date night, but of course I was starting to feel doubtful. I mean, I know it's been a few months but I've always been with my babies. Well, except when I go to college. But that's different since I have so much to focus on at once.

"They'll be fine, Bridge," Geoff chuckled.

"I know...it's just- I," I blushed as I stumbled over my words.

"I know what you mean," Geoff's mom smiled warmly, "I didn't wanna give Geoff to anyone when I first had him. But it'll be fine. It's good for you and the twins."

I nodded as her words sank into my mind. She was right, I should enjoy myself. A few hours couldn't hurt. Right?

Saying goodbye for a final time, we left the house ready to finally have some time for ourselves.

* * *

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

"Happy Valentines Lindsay!" Taylor had jumped out of nowhere and bombarded me with gifts.

"Awww, thanks! Happy Valentines too, Taylor!" I give him a kiss.

"I'm not Taylor, I'm Tyler," He looked confused, making me confused.

"Oh yeah!" I say giggling slightly, "Sorry about that. Your names are so similar."

"Oh..ok," He smiled.

Then I remembered that I had a gift to bring to Tyler. I know he was gonna love it, cause I'd picked it specially for him. Plus I always but a ton of effort into gift shopping. It's almost as fun as normal shopping!

"I have to go now," I began to walk away, when I was hit by a sudden thought, "One question, are you Tyler?"

I heard him sigh before her replied, "Yep."

"I have something for you then!" I then pulled out his gift, replacing his grimace with a smile.

Ok, maybe I'm a bad girlfriend for forgetting his name (and how he looks), but at least I got him a gift. Right?

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sigh as I enjoy the peace and quiet in my dorm. Bridgette was out on a date, Gwen was busy (as were most of my friends), and no-one had called me in hours. That meant I had the whole day to myself. Surprising. Especially since I usually have a full schedule: I haven't had this much free time since middle school.

Bored, I decided to try and think of something to do. After all I couldn't spend all of today in complete boredom. Plus I have the chance to do all sorts since it's quiet.

Watch a movie? No, I do that most of the time.

Read a book? Too tedious.

Study? I should, but no. I'd done enough for a while.

Then what could I do?

Stumped, I call Leshawna. She should be free since she gave up on having a valentines ages ago.

I waited as I listened to my phone ring out, until it finally went to voicemail, "This is Leshawna, if you need anything I'll get back to y'all as soon as possible."

Well, she's not available. Maybe Ella? I don't even know why I have her number...

Once again it rang, "Sorry but I'm a little busy right now. Just leave a little message after the beep~"

I then tried Dawn. Nothing again. Izzy: nothing. Justin: nothing. Alejandro: Nothing (Why did I even try him? He was probably fucking Heather). Scott: his phone was broken.

I then tried a final contact, Amy.

"Hey Court," Her voice answered.

"Hey," I smile as I finally get an answer, "Are you busy? I'm a little bored right now."

"Same," She replied, "Valentines sucks."

"Tell me about it," I agree, "Anyway, I'm kinda stumped on what to do. Got any ideas?"

"I'll be over in five," She answered immediately, "You're definitely going to enjoy this!"

Nothing more said, the call ended and I was left confused. What could Amy have planned?

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

"Alejandro will you be my Valentine?" Yet another poor girl asked me the same question.

Being this gorgeous really is a curse sometimes. Even when I tell these girls that I won't be their Valentine they always come back. To be honest, it does get extremely tiring.

"I'm sorry, Rochelle but I'm taken," I say before walking off.

Yet again, another girl burst into tears. Then her friends came and comforted her while glaring at me.

"Ale-jerko," One girl mouthed.

"Chinga tu madre," Another smirked at me. She thought saying that would insult me. Ha. I know way worse than 'fuck your mom'.

"Beso mi culo, puto," I replied before walking off.

I could imagine that Latina fuming from what I said. She knew fully well what I meant.

"I saw you back there," Heather glared at me.

"So you saw me diss her in Spanish," I shrugged.

"Very funny, Al," She rolled her eyes.

"I told you not to call me that!" I glared at her.

"What? You mean Al?" She smirked as I fumed inside.

Then, when I thought things couldn't get any worse, my brother came up to us.

"Ah, I see my lil hermano here has a girlfriend," He flashed a smile at Heather.

"We're not together!" We both blush, while he smirks.

"Sure," He chuckles, "If not. You won't mind this Al."

He then passed Heather a slip of paper.

"Call me," He winked, making Heather frown.

"What the fuck do I look like!" She fumed, "If you think I'd call some STD infected person like you, think again! I know about your past flings Jose."

He stood there, speechless. No-one had ever done this to him before. He'd always been accepted. Rejection. That was something Jose didn't know.

"It's on then," He smirked, "Winner gets the girl."

He then walked off, while I mentally face-palmed. What has he gotten me into?

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

I walked into the library to see Sierra enthusiastically typing away at her laptop. She'd told me to meet here to finish some old business, and since I was free this Valentines, I decided to come. Hopefully she won't try to feed me 'love me tea' or I'll have to file a restraining order.

"Codykins!" She happily greeted me, before getting shushed, "Sorry."

I sat across from her and she continued to type.

"I'm glad you came, Cody," She smiled, "I need you to help me with this."

"With what?" I asked.

"Well..." She bit her lip as she fumbled with her fingers, "I was thinking that maybe we could start a newspaper for the college?"

I sat there. My face blank as she continued.

"I know I fucked up last time," She blushed, "But I live to report Cody! Without it I feel lost...Plus I promise to not publish any material that isn't proven to be true. I only want to spread _true_ news to my readers."

She looked at me, her dark brown eyes glimmering with hope. She looked so excited about it and it was her passion...I couldn't reject her offer.

"Ok," I smile, "But you have to promise not to publish gossip."

"Thank you!" She gave me a giant hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She placed a kiss on my cheek before immediately blushing.

"Sorry, Codykins," She went back to typing. I assumed she was trying to clear her mind of what happened.

"It's fine, Sierra," I say softly, "I'll get going...bye."

I didn't get a reply, and so headed out of the library in silence. When I got out my phone, I noticed that I still had a faint blush on my cheeks. Does that mean...no! It's just because no-one's done that before. Right?

Confused, I head back to my dorm. I just needed some rest. I'll be better once I get some rest...

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched everyone enjoy Valentines from my favourite tree. Even though Scarlett and Mal were gone, I couldn't find any solace in my usual habits. Something kept nagging me in my mind. Something _he_ said. I shivered as I thought about it.

_"I'll be back next year," _The words alone made me feel as if my heart had stopped.

For weeks now I've been having nightmares and hallucinations. No words have left my mouth, unless necessary and I've locked myself away from the world. Even Zoey and the others have become concerned for me...

But I can't let anyone get too close. I'm too close to cracking. To spilling all my deepest darkest secrets because of that one name. Mal. He was the one to bring this onto me, and at the worst time possible. Moon Season. The one time I have no power against anything. Not even myself.

I let out a sneeze, before I blew my nose. This year had to be the worst one yet. I haven't been this sick since a few years ago. I trembled at the memory. I'd ended up in hospital that year...

As I tried to clear my mind to meditate, I felt a familiar presence in my mind. Their intimidating shadow overcast my newly built walls and I knew that they were closing in.

"I'm back~" Their voice chuckled.

"Agh!" My eyes snapped open as I fell to the ground.

She's back. They're back! I'd thought that I'd had it sorted but- I didn't. She found a weakness and she-

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," She smiled softly, "For now..."

I let out a cough, before I felt my vision grow blurry. A dark halo clouded my sight, as I tried to get up off the ground.

"Dawn!" I then fell back down, blacking out instantly.


	31. Competition?

**A/N: I can finally continue the mini plots! Yes! It's been months since I've done them (Thanks to New Years). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter and I've tried to close as many loose threads as possible. I'm also working on writing from guys' P.O.V more since I've noticed that I write from girls, since I am one and I find it easier.**

**But that needs to change if I want to be a good writer! So, I must work on that! I also need to work in some suspensions or expulsions for the students...**

**Besides from that, I'll try to update as often as I can this week. I have the free time and it'll get the plots closed quicker. Since they seem to drag on and on and I get surprise ones along the way... (I really need to manage time better)**

**So, till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I wince as I slowly flutter my eyelids. The stark white ceiling and bright lights of the room hurt my eyes and caused a pounding sensation in my head. I squinted as I tried to adjust to all the new surroundings.

Speaking of new surroundings, what was I doing here? The last thing I remember doing was falling from the tree and hearing- her. She was back. But she can't be! I had it under control, I'd made sure she was happy, i'd done everything! But why did I hear her voice? If she wasn't there, then how could I feel her...

Before I could sink deeper into my thoughts I felt someone's form wrap around me.

"Dawn!" It was Amy.

I pulled away to see her blue eyes were filled with tears and I could see a smile on her face. For once she was smiling...

"What happened?" I managed to talk, despite my throat feeling like it was filled with kitty litter.

"Well, you were in the tree on the green," Amy spoke, her brows furrowing, "Then when I said hi, you didn't reply. Instead you looked as if you were panicking, then your eyes just snapped open and you fell from the tree. Then I rushed over and you passed out."

"Oh..." My mind worked away as I contemplated what she'd just told me. From Amy's description, I knew exactly what I was suffering from. Something that I didn't think I'd ever encounter again. The same thing that caused me to change...

"Earth to Dawn?" Amy waved her hand in front of my face, "Are you ok?"

"Yep!" I answer quickly, "Nothing wrong here."

Amy pressed her lips into a thin line as she stared at me, brows furrowed. I knew she was trying to see if she could figure out what was wrong, but I can't tell her. It would only burden her. I could fix this myself.

"Sure," She finally responded before sighing, "Well, I've gotta get to classes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow," I give her a small smile, which she returns, before she left the room.

I really wish I could tell Amy what's wrong, but it'll only cause trouble. It's what _she_ wants anyway. And there's no way I'm letting _her_ win...

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

"That's the final thing left!" I smiled as B instructed Beardo, "I'm sure everyone from college will enjoy this!"

B nodded as he joined me.

**It should be a smashing success. **I smiled as I read what he wrote.

"Yep," I nodded, "All we have to do is wait for the guests."

...

Everyone staring arriving around an hour later. Within moments the room was filled with chatter, music and all sorts of noises. Snacks were eaten, songs danced to and games played. Like B and I had predicted the party was, and I quote, 'a smashing success'.

"Hey Cam," Amy came up to me, "They're gonna start a round of truth or dare. You coming?"

"Sure," I say, "One round can't hurt."

I was so wrong. And I definitely underestimated how much damage other young adults could do. By the end of the first round, I was dizzy and nauseous.

"Up for another round, Cameron?" Geoff raised a brow.

"No, I think I'll sit out for a bit," I got up only to stagger and fall.

"Dude, you're totally wasted!" Owen chuckled, "Have you never drank before?"

"No..." I answer slowly.

"No wonder you're such a lightweight," Duncan shook his head.

"You guys stop teasing him," Gwen gave them all a playful slap, "You were all lightweights not too long ago. Plus when you all got wasted you're worse than Cam. last time you all-"

"Ok we get it," All three chuckled.

"Good," The goth smiled, "Now who's up for more games!"

A bunch of people then answered her question, suggesting games and twists they could apply. I just stood there, dumbfounded as the music fell upon my deaf ears.

The world was spinning slightly and I felt a light pounding sensation in my skull. My stomach hissed and bubbled and I began to feel queasy. Then I threw up.

Maybe drinking liquor wasn't a good idea...

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

"And as you can see here..." My mind wandered as Jose went on and on about the lesson.

My thoughts weren't really with the lesson, they were more with blocking out morbid ones. What Jose had done yesterday had really pissed me off, and I know he knows that. That's what made it worse. He knew...

I sighed as I tried to focus on taking notes, instead of killing Jose. Sometimes my brother really knew how to rile me up until I snapped. It was like some sick obsession for him. Always ruining the few things that keep me content in life...And of course he found a way to do it through Heather. Of all people it had to be her.

Avoiding eye contact with my brother, I began to write my plan for his 'challenge'. If he really thought he was going to win then he had another thing coming.

"Alejandro," He gave me 'the smile', "Could you please tell us about the importance of evidence?"

Oh, he was good. Trying to catch me off guard so he can make me look bad. Good thing I'd already learned about this from father.

"Of course, Jose," I smile back, "Without evidence, it's hard for a jury to determine if the defendant is truly guilty. So by having evidence, you more or less win the case."

"Oh...well, that's correct," He blushed slightly as he was shocked by response.

"What's wrong, Jose?" I say innocently, "Has Al outgrown you?"

I heard a slap sound from beside me. It was probably Courtney. She hated the fact that Jose and I always went back and forth in lessons, but I couldn't care less right now.

"Of course not," He replied firmly, "I was just so...Como se dice orgulloso en ingles?"

"Do you mean 'How do you say _proud_'?" I smirked, as he glared at me.

"Yes...I'm prod- I mean Prood- I mean prou- Damn it!" He looked as if he were struggling.

"So you can't say it?" I raised a brow.

By now everyone else in the room had either gotten ready to leave, or had their phones out.

"No I can I'm orgulloso of you, Al," He gave me a smile.

"Sure..." I say, narrowing my gaze, "May the best man win bragging rights."

"Indeed Al, indeed," He smirked back.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I smiled as I took a water break from my training session. It's been a few months since I'd started going to the gym and I'm starting to see a major improvement. Heck, even Chef said that I was not too shabby. The thought alone made me happy.

However, I know that I wouldn't be where I am if Lightning and Tyler weren't at the gym too. Sometimes they were the only reason why I got out of bed to go here. They made me enjoy exercising and I want to thank them for it. Especially Lightning. He gave me hope that even a terrible sportswoman like me, could someday be a great as him or his Pops. And his Pops is a legend in Football.

Putting my water-bottle back in my bag, I got my boxing gloves and headed back to where I was training. I was about five minutes in when two familiar voices greeted me.

"Hey, Tay," Lighting smiled.

"Hey Lighting, Tyler," I wasn't even bothered when Lighting called me that annoying nickname anymore. In fact, it just became normal after a few weeks.

"Ty and I were just talking about how you're ready to prove everyone wrong," Lightning continued as he put on his hand wraps.

"Yep," Tyler agreed as he finished putting his on, "You may even be able to enter professional boxing."

"You really think?" I say as I stop the punching bag.

"Know so," Both replied.

I couldn't help but smile at their words. Someone actually believed I could do something for once. Not that my parents didn't, but they weren't entirely honest either...

"Hey, isn't there a boxing competition next week?" Tyler looked at us both, breaking my thoughts.

"There is?" I raised a brow.

"Yep," Lightning nodded as he rummaged in his bag, "Here's the flyer. Good memory, Ty."

I took the flyer and looked over it. It was a boxing competition and it was next week. There was even a prize for the winner as well.

"You should definitely enter," Tyler smiled, "It would be a great start to your career."

"I know," I bite my lip, "But should I? I'm not even that great..."

"Listen, Tay," Lightning looked me right in the eyes as he placed his hands on my shoulders, "If anyone can win that competition, it's you. You've improved a whole bunch."

The way he said that made me feel weird. I think my cheeks even flushed red! But doesn't that mean...No! That can't be! I'm not in high school anymore, all because I blush doesn't mean- but if Tyler had done that I wouldn't have- ah! I'm so confused right now...Maybe I'm just really excited. Yeah. Excited. That's what I am.

"Plus even if you lose at least you participated," Tyler added breaking my thoughts.

"No-one cares about that crap, Ty," Lightning chuckled, "What Tay needs to focus on is winning."

"No participation," Tyler retorted.

"Winning~" Lightning replied.

"Participation!" Tyler's brow furrowed.

I chuckled as the two went back and forth. It was good to know that I had two friends that _actually_ supported me. Even if it felt weird. Is this what it feels like to be content? I guess it is.

I smile at my thoughts. Content. Yep, that's definitely what I am.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"Well, today was a wonderful session," Blaineley smiled at us all.

Ugh, she's so annoying. With her blonde extensions and fake teeth. Not that I don't wear extensions, but still she uses them in the wrong way. She uses them for fake beauty.

"Drop the act, Mildred," Anne-Maria sneered, "We all know you're the bitchiest person in town."

"Fine," Blaineley sniffed, "Since tan-in-a-can wants to be that way, I'll just say it straight. Auditions are open for the Heathers production the college is doing."

"So?" Beth raised a brow.

"So, ugly duckling," Blaineley smiled, "You'll be able to score some roles. Of course the Heathers, JD, and some other roles are already selected but I have the perfect opening for you."

"Really?" Beth asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Yes, Martha Dunnstock," Blaineley smirked, "Of course Staci and Tammy have the same odds for getting the role so..."

In an instant all three girls glared at each other, growling as they began to think of their plans.

"Talk about a major manipulator," Anne-Maria whispered to me.

"I know," I say back, "Someone really needs to put her in her place."

"What was that, hun?" Blaineley looked at me, "You'll have to speak up."

"It's nothing for you to worry about," I say smugly.

She just huffed before rolling her eyes and walking off. If she thinks I'm telling her shit cause she's being real, then she'd better think again. I'll never trust Blaineley O'Halleron.

* * *

**Topher's P.O.V**

I smiled as I knocked on Chris' office door. He had told me to get him a coffee, with cream and two sugars, which I did. He also told me to get him a muffin, which I also did, while he continued to tell Noah what he had planned.

Courtney and Gwen had laughed when they saw me in my uniform. Apparently being Chris' intern is a punishment before suspension, but I don't see it that way. I see it as mentor-ship. After all Noah only works for Chris for the extra bucks. Apparently he's thinking of popping the question to Emma. Ooh, new gossip to tell Sierra!

After what seemed like forever, Chris opened the door only to frown when he saw me.

"What took you so long?!" He snatched his coffee and took a sip. It was fine for a second before he spat it out, getting coffee and saliva all over me.

"Ugh! It's lukewarm!" He glared at me, "I thought I told you I like my coffee really hot! Like moi."

"I'm so sorry Chris!" I say as I picked up the coffee he'd chucked and disposed of it, "I'll redo the whole thing."

"You'd better!" He frowned, "And where's my muffin?"

"Here!" I tossed the paper bag to him before getting out my phone.

Guess I have to go to the local cafe. Again.

But then again, I'd do anything for Chris. After all he deserves nothing but the best; until I replace him that is...


	32. Doubts

**A/N: Updates, updates, updates... So many plots and ideas forming. Kinda why I may make this story stretch over 2 (Maybe 3) years. I mean so many things can happen in a year, but at this rate I have much more to do, like a lot more. Then again, the first year hasn't passed so...heh.**

**Anyway, I'll just focus on finishing these plots before doing anything else. That's the number one goal, well that and adding in the holidays as they come and go. Also, thanks for the suggestions Gucci Mane LaFlare! I'll try to put them into the story somehow, plus it helps to make the story stand out.**

**Now I'm just waffling, I should really stop typing. That being said,**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

"Thank you for coming to the meeting ladies," I say as I look at the three other women surrounding me, "I get it's hard to trust me after the 'Scar scenario', but I'm completely sane."

"How can you prove that?" Mary eyed me, "You're extremely talented in manipulating people's thoughts and opinions."

"That is true," Ellody nodded, "Plus you assisted your cousin in building the Scarlett clones and researching the MPD students."

"Fine~" I huffed, slightly annoyed, "I only helped Scar cause we're cousins. It's the redhead rule. Always help your fellow redhead, even if they're doing wrong. You can ask any redhead here and they'll say the same."

"Is it a real rule Dawn?" Ellody turned to the small blonde only to gasp, "...Maybe you should get some rest."

"I'm fine," Dawn answered in a small husky voice, "Just a cold."

I looked at the blonde, and saw what Ellody meant. Dawn looked a mess. That's for sure. Her blonde hair lay flat and limp against her face and head, and her blue eyes were rimmed with dark circles. Dawn's complexion was slightly paler too, and I could see that she also had a lack of sleep from the creases in her forehead.

"Dawn maybe you should-"

"I'm fine," She answered smiling softly, "It's just from my cold and the mild concussion I got from falling from a tree."

"You fell from a tree?!" We all looked at the blonde wide-eyed.

"It wasn't anything serious," She brushed it off, "Plus Izzy does it all the time."

"Yes, but Izzy's different," I say calmly, "Izzy can do as Izzy pleases because Izzy knows what's best for Izzy. Whoa, way too many Izzys! I'm starting to feel dizzy...Hey, that rhymes!"

"Izzy," Ellody shook me slightly, making me regain my thoughts.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly, "It's really easy to slip into psycho redhead mode."

"Anyway," Mary coughed, getting our attention, "We need to focus on Dawn. She's clearly not at her best."

"Can we just stop talking about it?" Dawn asked timidly, peering out through her hair, "I promise I'll be ok."

We all looked at the blonde in silence. It's true that we all felt a lot of concern for her, after all she was kinda like a sister to us. Plus Dawn never got sick or injured. She was always fine. But would it be the same this time? She'd never been like this...

"Fine," Ellody sighed after a minute of silence, "But if anything happens you have to tell us all."

We all looked at the blonde as she bit her lip in thought. We knew that Dawn had a way of concealing her emotions and problems. She saw it as a burden on everyone else's already busy lives. Dawn didn't like to be the reason behind someone's stress. Maybe that's why this time she decided to tell a small white lie...

"I promise," Dawn smiled softly, "Now, I have an idea for the new project."

And like that we all got lost in the world of Science.

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

I smiled as I looked over the notes I'd compiled for the newspaper. I had to admit, I do miss the old days. Back when I used to be able to do as I please instead of studying in Chris' college. But then again, high school was no different from here: the only change is that we live in dorms on campus. But even then we can always go back to our parents' homes.

I sighed as I got out my laptop. So far this year has been full of unpleasant surprises. I wouldn't be surprised if it ended with a mass genocide. I shiver at the thought.

"Hey, Cody," Sierra sat across from me a small smile on her face, "Are you working on an article?"

"Yeah," I answer, "And a few other things."

"Right..." She chuckled, "That's so like you to do. Always getting everything out of the way first."

"Yep," I nodded as I thought back to high school. Half of the time I was focusing on making sure everything was done before enjoying myself. That was partially due to the Populars always picking on me, but at the same time it was because I felt safer that way. Chris always had some crazy new deadline or expectation for everyone back then, so we had to be prepared for anything.

"Well, I do have three recruits for the newspaper," Sierra grinned.

"Really? Who?" I say wide-eyed. If we had three extra pairs of hands then that would help get the paper out faster. As well as the blog Sierra had spoken about earlier.

"Eva, Izzy and Noah," She answered shortly.

"Eva, Izzy and Noah?" I repeat, my brow raised, "Are you sure? You four ended up revealing everyone's gossip last year."

"We've all changed and matured, Codykin- I mean Cody," She smiled sheepishly, "I promise nothing will go wrong."

"Ok..." I hesitate, "But if anything goes wrong, I'll have to suspend you."

"Thank you, Cody!" She smiled before going back to typing.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"Faster!" Chef yelled as Eva, Lightning and Jo raced across the track towards us.

Once again we were doing relay races and I couldn't help but feel anxious. The last time I'd done a race I ended up twisting my ankle. Then the whole class laughed at me... I shivered at the memory. It wasn't one of my best, that's for sure.

Trying not clear my head, I watched as Jo got closer and closer. I was on her team,_ again_, and I could see that she was not in the mood for losing. I gulped as I spotted this, my fingers twirling in my ponytail. I couldn't lose this. Not today.

"Don't lose this," Jo growled as she passed me the baton, "Or I'll make you into a human pretzel."

I didn't even respond to her comment. I just sprinted off, making sure I was doing it correctly. From not too far behind I heard Scott panting and Josee's gaining footsteps.

Pushing myself, I willed my legs to go faster as I tried to breathe. I had to win. I had to show everyone that I'd improved. I had to-

"Hurry up, Tay!" Tyler called from his place.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I managed to say as I felt a burning sensation in my chest. A stitch. Oh no!

Pushing myself that extra bit further, I arrived at the next transition first, passing my baton to Tyler. He immediately took off, crossing the finish line first.

"Taylor's team win!" Chef blew his whistle, "Well done. Guess you're all not complete failures after all."

"That's the nicest thing you've said all year," Stephanie smiled at him.

"Well don't expect anything else!" He snapped before wiping his eyes, "What y'all looking at!"

We all laughed as Chef tried to hide his emotions. Guess Mr Macho isn't as tough as he made himself out to be.

"Anyway, I'm like this cause this'll be my last lesson with most of you," Chef caught our attention.

"What?!" We all stared at him wide-eyed.

"Well, Chris has hired more staff," Chef shrugged, "So, there will be two new Phys Ed teachers. Of course I'll still teach, but I'll be going into the food department as well."

"But you can't be replaced!" I say, "You've taught us everything we know!"

"You'll still have a class with me, Taylor," Chef sighed, "But a lot of you guys won't. Phys Ed will be put into sets after this week. It's not my say, it's Chris. Now, I'm going on my break. Class is finished."

We all stood there on the field, speechless as we watched Chef walk away. Earlier he'd promised to help me practice for the upcoming boxing competition. Would he still do it? After all he said that Chris had placed him into the food department as well as teaching one PE class. Would that mean he's too busy to coach me?

As Chef's figure grew smaller and smaller, one question filled my mind: If Chef was giving up, should I too?

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

"So we're getting dirt on everyone again?" I repeat.

She'd called me just before I was gonna set off for work. I know, perfect timing. She said that Sierra had reunited Team E-scope, but right now I don't really care. I just want to get my shift over and done with so I can get paid.

"Yep," Izzy answered, "Sierra just told me. Apparently she even got us spots on the Newspaper!"

"But did she specifically say we can get dirt on everyone?" I roll my eyes, "You know we'll get her into serious trouble if we do."

Let's just say the redhead has a habit of getting us all into trouble by hearing things she wants to. Sometimes she acts just like a child. It makes me wonder if she should be in college right now. And why we're even friends. Not that I'd ever trade her, but sometimes Izyy's a lot to deal with.

"Well she didn't say yes or no," Izzy responded, "Plus it's more fun if we do!"

"That's not how it works Izzy," I sighed as I put my keys in my pocket.

"That's exactly how it works, Noah," She chuckled, "Stop being so paranoid! We've all learnt from last year's mistakes."

"Clearly not all of us," I mumbled as I locked my front door, "Listen Izzy, I'll consider the offer. It would give me extra credit after all. But right now I gotta get to my job."

"You work?!" Her voice sounded shocked.

Was it really that much of a surprise? Every time I tell someone I have a job, they burst into laughter. Is it because they can't believe I have one? Or is it because they know I can't stand arrogant people...

"Yeah," I say incredulously, "I'm not always so pessimistic you know."

I heard her laughing, "Sure...You don't take shit from no-one Noah."

"If they pay enough, I do," I responded, "Now I really have to go."

"Fine..." Izzy whined, "But you better join the newspaper club."

"If it'll make you shut up," I say before ending the call.

Hopefully, Chris won't mind me being a little late. Who am I kidding? He's gonna kill me.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I smiled as I finished advising my sister on what to wear for her date. I was relaxing today since I didn't have any classes, and I have to say it went pretty well. I managed to have a nice little stay-cation and even avoided Alejandro and Jose. Those two are really getting on my nerves. At least _some_ people know when a girl doesn't want them, but both of those Latinos don't take no for an answer. Sure, I've done things and been on and off with Alejandro, cause that's how we work, but Jose has got no territory around me. I can see past his fake ass facade from miles away. He's even worse that Alejandro.

I chuckled as I thought back to yesterday. Both of them had really made fools of themselves. But then again they did deserve the kick I gave them both. Guess no more Burromuertos children...

Just as I was about to get my make-up bag, my phone rang. Sighing, I answered.

"Hey, Heather," I heard Courtney's voice say.

"What do you want?" I say slightly peeved.

Courtney had never really been straight with me, she always hid her true intentions. So it came as no surprise when she betrayed me, but she can even talk to me on the same level again. Sure I'm fake, but at least people know what they get when they see me. With Courtney it's just some huge puzzle.

"I just wanted to catch up with an old friend," She responded.

"Sure, and I'm going to voice a Disney Princess," I roll my eyes, "You could've chosen any time in the past few months to talk. Why now?"

"Because I need...advice," Her voice was quiet. As is she were..._ashamed_.

"Advice you say?" The words easily slipped off my tongue as I grew into my old habits, "Why would you trust me with that? I'm a bitch after all."

"But there's no-one else I know who can help," Courtney sounded as if she were struggling to answer, "It's about...about...ugh!"

"If it's about finally embracing your Latina side, ask Alejandro," I answer immediately, "Or Jose."

"How did you-"

"I just know," I say, "Ok? Plus this is probably about impressing a boy so..."

Her side of the line went silent, making me smirk.

"Well, good talk," I say, before an idea pops into my head, "Actually, could you do me a favour?"

"Depends what," Courtney answered immediately.

"Could you maybe go on a blind double date with me?" I say smirking slightly.

"Why me?" Courtney sounded skeptical.

"Well I was meant to go with an old friend," I say, "But she ditched last minute."

"Ok...sure," She answered hesitantly, "Just text the details."

"Great," I smile, "Thanks, Court."

"No problem," The call then ended and I couldn't help but laugh. Miss C.I.T had just given me a simple solution to my problem.


	33. Team E-Scope Reunites

**A/N: I'm back! After one long week -_-**

**Anyway, I'm not gonna let that ruin my good mood. Since I'm busy tomorrow, I updated this one day early, finding time in the week to write it, so you guys still get your weekly update. This has to be one of my favourite chapters/stories to write so I really don't want to not update this week. Besides from that, I also have more time to update since I just finished a story! *Cheering in the background***

**So till next time (And I hope you all have a great weekend),**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I sighed as I thought about how secretive Dawn's been recently. It's been starting to bug me. She loves to be around other people just to learn about their auras. It was what made her herself. But now she was isolating herself. That's what bothered me. She was hiding something and I didn't know what. And it could be anything!

However, I do know that it was to do with New Years. That was the last time Dawn acted normal, so it had to be then. Problem is, only two people know what happened: Scarlett and Dawn. Fat chance of me getting the truth out of either. They both know how to keep a secret and I don't want to go to Scarlett. She's the definition of a power crazed scientist. Plus she might try to use me again.

I shiver as I feel a cold breeze brush by. I knew I shouldn't have chosen to sit underneath my usual tree. Especially since it was freezing today. The fact that it had rained earlier didn't help me feel more comfortable either. I sighed. I should try to focus on finishing this commission.

Chewing on the end of my pen, I looked down at my notepad. I was _meant_ to be writing a poem for a commission, but this issue is causing my mind to wander. The lined page was blank, with a bunch of doodles along the edge. I frowned. I can't focus on anything! Not even blanking out, like I usually do. I can't keep going on like this! I had to find out what was going on.

Packing away my notepad and pen, I got my stuff and headed towards the dorms. If Dawn won't give me some answers, I'll find them out myself.

* * *

**Topher's P.O.V**

I watched in awe as Chris managed affairs with his 'team' via a phone call. He was everything I wanted to be when I was older, well except the looking old part, but apart from that I was happy to be a second Chris. After all he's my idol. I'd kill just to be in his shoes for a day.

"No, I need to have the huge laser light show for the concert!" He frowned, "This Drama Brothers concert has to be _perfect_! You hear that Gail? Perfect!"

He went silent as he gave 'Gail' a chance to explain.

"I don't care if it's not available!" Chris growled, "Make it, or I'll fire your ass!"

Ending the call he plopped down on his desk chair, sighing in relief. being a celebrity seems like tiring work. Good thing I'm born ready for that!

"Ah, Topher!" He'd just noticed me and had a grin on his face, "Just the man I needed. You got my order?"

"Yep," I nodded, standing in a similar way to a soldier, "Just as you ordered. I got the expensive kind you enjoy, Chris!"

"Perfect!" He rubbed his hands in delight, "Pass me."

I then gave him the paper takeout bag I'd been holding for the past few minutes. I'd made sure to take in every detail of the order, making sure the staff at the restaurant didn't mess with it. It's all part of being a mini-Chris. Plus it's great research for my future career.

"It's actually perfect," Chris sniffed as he seemed to shed a tear, "Well done, I guess. Or whatever you people say when someone does something decent."

I smiled proudly at his words before turning my back to him a fist pumping the air. Yes! He said I did something decent!

"You can go now," Chris shooed me out of his office.

Obeying, I left his office, a smile on my face. Noah was outside, scowling as he saw me.

"Great," He groaned, "Chris junior if here."

"Well I'm actually a better version of Chris," I say proudly, "I'm younger, smarter, funnier and-"

"I get it, Topher," He rolled his eyes, "Just try not to be too annoying right now."

"How was I being annoying?" I raised a brow.

Noah sighed as he frowned.

"Just don't say anything to me for the rest of the day and we'll be cool," He spoke, "Or I can get Eva _and_ Jo onto you."

I gulped as I heard his words. No-one wants to mess with those two. They're well-known for having short tempers and little to no mercy.

"Ok," I say, "But only because Chris praised me and I don't want to ruin my day."

"Whatever," Noah sighed before we heard Chris' voice.

"Interns!"

"Coming," We both answered before going into his office.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sighed as I finished yet another tedious class. I swear if Jose and Alejandro continue this stupid squabbling during another lesson, I'm gonna go insane. It's not even because they squabble, it's because they do it **_all_** the time. Even Staci's endless lies are less annoying than that!

I smiled as I exited the room, only to bump into Heather. Of all people it had to be her. Right after I told her about my 'dilemma' too! Why do I always get lousy timing?

"Hey, Court," She flashed a smile.

"Hi, Heather," I forced one back, "Nice hair. Did it grow back?"

I wasn't lying, it actually looked quite good. I could see that it had grown out a little and had reached her shoulders. But instead of having it out loose, she's tied it in a ponytail with a braid.

"It's coming there," She sighed as she tugged on the ends, "My little sister did this yesterday."

"The one in Australia or the one in High school?" I raised a brow.

"The one in high school," She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I just wanted to confirm if you're coming this weekend."

"Definitely," I reply, hesitantly, "But you have to fulfill your side of the deal. I can't ask Alejandro about Latina stuff, so who else could I-"

"You can ask Katie," She smiled, "After all Katie had a Quinceanera, or something like that. She'll know about being a Latina."

"Hopefully," I mumbled.

The last time I spoke to Katie was last year when Heather tricked her and Sadie. I doubt she'd want to help me right now...

"Thanks for the help anyway," I sighed before heading to the library. I might as well study since everything else seems to be going downhill for me.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I put on my headphones and headed towards a treadmill. Maybe running will take my mind off Chef cutting down on classes.

Putting on my favourite song and adjusting the speed, I begin to push my thoughts away with exercise. It was way better than thinking about what to do. Whether to compete or not. Whether to stay or leave...

I shiver as I think about it. To be honest I am considering leaving Pahkitew College. It's not like that dump's got anything to offer me, plus Chris seems to be controlling everything. Even if he isn't doing it directly. The place is more or less a sophisticated prison.

I continued to run as my thoughts collided with my chill mindset. Everything seemed to be going wrong with the new year. My dad and mom are going to court, meaning I'll have less time with them as well as money to start life with; my old friends have ditched me; and now Chef is giving up on his class, all because Chris told him to. It makes me wonder how such corrupt people have so much power.

As I continued to jog, I heard the familiar heavy breathing of one of my classmates. It was slow and steady, like an engine, and it was followed by slight grunting. Eva.

"You know, Stress-ercising is bad for you," She spoke, making me take off my headphones.

"Stress-ercising, as if!" I chuckled slightly as she just grunted.

"You're a terrible liar," She stated, "It's kinda obvious you are."

"Really?" I sighed.

"Yep," She responded, "The most obvious you can get."

"I had a feeling," I chuckled softly before sighing, "I guess Chef telling us about his replacement got to my head. Plus I've been under a lot of pressure recently. I'm too not sure about whether to enter a competition or not..."

There was a moment of silence. All that filled the it was the sound of our footsteps, and the quiet music from my headphones.

"You'll survive," She smiled reassuringly, "We all do. Chef's doing what's best, just trust him. He helped me become what I am now. He saw that I was bullied and helped me confront my bullies."

"He did?" I stared at her in amazement. Chef didn't really show attachment to the students in his workplace. He was more of the silent, grunty type. Never saying anything. I couldn't imagine him actually helping someone.

"Chef's not as tough as he looks," She chuckled, "He was my preschool teacher. Anyway, you wanna know what he told me?"

"Yeah?" I looked at her, my curiosity captured. I had to know what he told her.

"He told me to never give up," Her treadmill came to stop, "And I advise the same for you. Come find me when you're ready to train together. You look like a good workout buddy."

With no other words, she walked away, leaving me alone to think.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I sighed as I slipped on my pajamas. Today had been so long and tiring, and I still have more to type up. Who knew getting a first edition of a newspaper out was so stressful?

Flopping down on my bed, I look at my notepad. It was filled with all sorts of stories: all talking about recent events. Usually I wouldn't find it boring, but since there was nothing interesting to write about, I couldn't help but feel bored. I needed something entertaining, something fresh, something fun.

As if answering my questions, I heard my phone vibrate. Eager, I grabbed it from my bedside table. Instantly, I unlocked it ready to check my latest message. I saw three new messages on WhatsApp. Each from three old associates of mine. Izzy, Noah and Eva.

I decided to look at Noah's reply first, since he was the most snarky.

***New Message*-5:30 pm**

**From Noah:**

**Moany bookworm- I don't feel comfortable about it, but I guess I'll join the newspaper. Who knows being with Team E-scope might be fun?**

I grinned as I typed a reply before quickly going to see what Eva had replied. Hopefully, she'd agree like Noah.

***New Message*-5:00 pm**

**From: Eva**

**Wrestling buddy- So...Izzy said you were reuniting Team E-scope. If so, I'm in. But only for the gossip game.**

I smiled once again at this reply, but a part of me also sighed. I'd promised Codykin- I mean Cody, that I wouldn't do any gossip. I had to prove to him that I've matured. Or he'll never take me seriously again! Instead of replying, I went to see what Izzy had sent. Fortunately, she didn't mention anything about gossip.

***New Message*-6:00 pm**

**From: Izzy**

**Crazy redhead bestie- Hey, CC! Good news! My schedule's totally free, so I can definitely join newspaper! I've already convinced Noah and Eva, don't worry. ;P**

I smiled at her reply. I can always count on Izzy to lighten my spirits. She always has the best gossip, or even crazy stories. Like Staci, well kinda more fun than Staci, but still.

Working with my new information, I created a group chat for Team E-scope. Once it was done, I immediately noticed that there was a new message.

**Team E-scope Group Chat:**

**Wrestling buddy, Moany bookworm, Crazy redhead bestie and you are online.**

**Wrestling buddy- **So we're in the gossip game?

**Moany bookworm- **Well that's why most of us are here?

**Crazy redhead bestie- **You guys need to chill!

Not everything's about gossip, sillies.

**Wrestling buddy- **For some people it is.

**Me- **Sure...

Anyway, welcome to the group chat!

**...**

We ended up talking for a while, before I decided to make something for dinner. We spoke about classes, gossip and even dissing Chris. It was the second most fun time I've had having a conversation, obviously after talking to Codykin- I mean Cody, for the first time. Maybe reuniting Team E-scope will be more fun than I thought.


	34. Business

**A/N: Another weekend has come. Yay! This week has been sooo long... Aside from that I'd better give you guys the latest chapter, which may be longer than usual since I have so many ideas to cram in. So...since I don't have much to say this time round.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

I woke up to Chris' 'wake-up call' with a frown on my face. I don't know why he insists on waking us all up at 5 am. Every. Single. Day. It's beginning to grow most tiresome and often I wonder why the hell I'm still in this dump of a college. It's not like I can't just transfer to a better one. I did get good grades last year.

After going through my usual daily routine, I check my phone to see that Heather had messaged me. I blinked before pinching myself to see if I was still dreaming. Nope. Still there. I sighed as I looked at my phone screen again. That's odd. Heather usually hates contacting me in any way or form, especially after what Jose did recently.

I clenched my fist at the memory. The very thought of my weasel-like brother doing that made me want to punch him to a pulp. I took in a deep breath before gathering my thoughts. I need to reply to Heather, then I can think about finally defeating Jose.

Deciding to take a leap of faith, I unlocked my phone and selected her contact to see what she wanted.

***New Message*-22:30 (pm)**

**From: Mi amor (Heather)**

**Mi amor- Since you and Jose think you're so smart, I decided to set up a double date. Meet me this weekend at the new restaurant that's opening up this weekend. If you're too chicken to show up, then don't ever think to contact me again, but if not I'll declare you as the winner of the bet. The choice is yours...**

I roll my eyes as I read her message. Of course she leaves an ominous threat. That's so like Heather to do that. But then again she could be setting me up...

I chew my lip as I think about what to do. On one hand I should show, to show Heather that I wasn't scared of her petty threats, but on the other this could all be one huge set up. For all I know, she could be working with Jose...

Sighing, I think as I write a reply. I then throw my phone onto my pillow and grab a change of clothes for the day. Hopefully I'm not sealing my fate.

* * *

**Ellody's P.O.V**

I glanced over at Dawn as we all worked on our latest project. The petite blonde had her long hair tied up in a messy bun, while she sported a casual look with a blue knitted jumper and sweats. Her teal eyes were rimmed with dark circles and her face seemed blotchy. Every so often she'd sniffle or yawn, before going back to work. Her condition was really starting to concern me...

For the past few days, Dawn's been pretty distant and it's beginning to bug me. Even introverts don't act like how she has been recently. This is a whole new level, and that made it even worse. She won't even share anything about it. That's the crazy thing! She won't say anything.

Knowing that Dawn wouldn't answer my questions, I turned to Mary. She was busy looking at the blueprints to make heads or tails out of what we were meant to do. Although she seemed super busy, this issue couldn't wait. I had to ask for her opinion and theory.

Tapping her shoulder, I gain her attention. Hopefully my project partner/most trusted friend would be able to help me figure it out.

"Mary," I spoke in a hushed tone as she turned towards me.

"Yeah?" She replied back, "What's up? As you can see I'm pretty busy examining these blueprints."

"I know. Sorry about that. But it's about Dawn," I say making her look at the emaciated blonde, "I have a feeling something sinister is going on behind the scenes."

"Me too," Mary sighed as she screwed some bolts after checking the blueprints, "But what can we do? She keeps everything under lock and key."

"But no-one can hide everything," I say as I look over the blueprints, "Maybe we can figure it out by finding small clues?"

"Perhaps," She stopped screwing to retie her hair.

"So we can begin an investigation?" I smile slightly, excited.

"I guess so," Mary grinned, "We'll begin it tonight."

With no more words shared, we went back to working on the project. I often stole sneaky glances of the blonde whenever I could, making sure she was still ok. For some reason, I had to know what was wrong. That's why I swear on my favourite certificate that I will find out what's wrong with Dawn. Even if I take the same path as a corrupt scientist!

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I chewed on my pen as I tried to wrap my head around the mystery of Dawn's odd behaviour. So far all the leads and evidence I'd collected had gone to waste. Far too many of the students here either didn't care or were just plain airheads. I growled in frustration as I thought back to talking to Lindsay. That blonde sure did test my patience...

I clenched my fists as I tried to calm my annoyance and frustration. This had been happening a lot recently too. I think it may just be the extra stress though. Especially since I'm still doing those therapy sessions and am worrying about Dawn while also attending classes and doing group therapy. Now that I think about it I really need a vacation. I need to make a note of that for next break...

Just as I refocused my thoughts to Dawn, I felt a figure looming before me. I knew it wasn't sinister as the air around them seemed kind and concerned.

Sighing I turned to see who my company was, only to meet a frowning Katie.

"Katie?" I blinked, bemused, "I thought you had class?"

"It ended half an hour ago," She replied nonchalantly as she sat down, "But I'm not here to talk about me. What's going on Amy?"

"What do you mean what's going on?" I tilt my head as I gulp slightly.

"You know exactly what I mean," Katie furrowed her brow as she studied me, "We're all worried for you! These past few weeks you've been so busy and we know that you like to have busy schedule but this isn't normal Amy. Even you don't work this hard. Izzy said you've been falling asleep in class, I've seen you fall asleep during lunch and you're always jotting things down in that notepad! Even Zoey thinks something's not right!"

I just sat there in utter silence as I looked at Katie. Her expression said it all. She was concerned. Not just for anyone either, but...for me. But I shouldn't be worried about, it's Dawn. She's the one who's super stressed and keeps it all pent inside. Not me. I've gotten more than enough help from the moment I first got hit by that belt by my dad.

I suddenly felt really warm as my mind span. Like, really warm. I blinked as I tried to stop tears of frustration and helplessness from falling. Everyone always cared about me, but never anyone who really needed help. It was always the abusive bully first and if not that, then the vulnerable mentally affected girl. The very thought made me sick. But maybe I could raise awareness about Dawn. That way everyone will know that I'm stressing over helping her and not having a breakdown.

A slight smile finds it way onto my face. It could work! Sweat gathering at my hairline, I take in a deep.

"I'm not distressed," I say slowly, "I'm trying to help Dawn."

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I hummed a tune as I continued to text during my class. Sure, it isn't good practice, but I don't care right now. I just care about reuniting Team E-scope and convincing Sierra to get back into the gossip game. After all, the gossip game is the most fun I can get around here. Especially since Scar got caught playing evil scientist. Phew! That was a close one. Good thing I didn't get caught along with her!

Peering up from my book, where I'd hidden my phone, I glanced around the class to make it seem as if I were paying attention. So far that lecturer was just droning on about behaviour or some shit like that. Nothing that isn't too important. So once again I went back to texting.

**Team E-scope Chatroom:**

**You, No-No and Buff Bud are online.**

**Buff Bud: **(Eva)**\- **Good thing you're back online.

Noah's been moaning nonstop about his internship.

**No-No: **(Noah)**\- **Stfu.

You try dealing with two Chrises almost everyday and weekend.

**Me: **Sounds fun!

Where do I sign up?

**No-No: ***Face palms*

**Buff Bud: ***Sighs*

**Me: **What?

I enjoy working for Chris from time to time.

He usually give me sweet rewards anyway!

**No-No: **Sure...

Did you make sure to avoid the white sugar today?

**Me: **You mean cocaine?

Yep.

I may be crazy, but I know to stay away from _that_ stuff.

It made my cousin Maddie go even more nuts.

**No-No: **Exactly.

Today you're a lot more off your rocker.

**Me: **Noah, I did not sniff crack.

Never in all eighteen, nearly nineteen of my lives.

**Buff Bud: **Can we stop talking about crack?

**...**

I blinked as I looked at the message before giggling slightly. This caused the lecturer to eye me suspiciously, before going back to whatever she was doing. I sighed in relief before peering around me once more and going back to texting.

**...**

**Me: **Sure.

I've gotta go now anyway,

that lecturer's giving me a sketchy look.

**Buff Bud: **Ok.

Bye, Iz.

**No-No: **Ditto.

I'll see you guys later.

Probably lunch knowing how impatient you both are.

**...**

I gave myself a secret chuckle to Noah's comment before sliding my phone into my bag and getting on with the task. All signs show Team E-scope once again dominating the gossip game.

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

Silence filled the air as I blinked at Amy. Had I just heard what she said? Was this a dream? Was it really true?

My mind raced as I tried to come to a conclusion, while the blonde looked at me searching for an answer. Her statement seemed to be genuine. Especially since I knew she has a close connection with Dawn, almost as close as her bond with Elena.

I smile as I think about seeing Amy last Christmas with the teen. She wasn't kidding when she said it was like a second shot at being a sister. Amy loved that girl to bits, but not in a romantic way, more of a sibling way. That's the way the both of them worked, especially since they'd both been through abuse and knew what it was like. They just clicked.

I must've been really deep in my thoughts, because not too long after I heard Amy speak.

"It's fine if you don't believe me," She sighed as she played with her hair.

"No, I believe you," I smiled softly, "I was just thinking about how you treat Dawn like a sister. Then it made me think about Elena."

"Oh..." Amy blushed slightly, which wasn't unusual. Most of time she was touchy about the whole 'sisterly bond/ relationship' thing. Mainly because of...well you probably know by now.

"I guess it's because Dawn's always been there for me," Amy sighed as she continued to play with her hair, "Even when everyone else gave up on me. Her- and Cam- saw the good in me and inspired me to change. Without them, I wouldn't be here."

"I can imagine," I chuckled a little before an idea came to me, "How about you ask the other S.S.L.A members about Dawn? They know her nearly as well as you do!"

"It could work," Amy smiled slightly, "It's either them or _Scarlett_. So I prefer them."

From the way she spoke Scarlett's name, I could tell that she didn't want to see the redhead. By the very mention of her, I felt a cold draft brush by me, causing me to shiver. Scarlett certainly had a menacing presence about her...

Before I could say anything more the bell rang and Amy sighed as she collected her things.

"I'd better head to class," She offered a slight smile, "I'll ask the S.S.L.A members about Dawn after."

With no other words she left the cafe. I watched as her figure finally faded from view and I was left alone.

My mind swam as I thought about how hard Amy was pushing herself to find out what was bugging Dawn. It'd be a shame if she did this all for nothing...

Sighing as the bell gave a final ring, I grabbed my shoulder bag and exited the cafe. I can think about this later. After all I have an assignment to finish anyway.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

Lunch time. Usually I'd be mucking about with Tyler and Lightning during this free time from studies, but today I was doing something different.

I smiled as I walked along the path, my gym bag bumping against my leg. Today was quite nice. The sun was shining, the sky was clear and for the first time in a while Spring was visible. That didn't mean it still wasn't cold, but the weather had definitely improved from recently. That alone was enough to lighten my spirits about my situation. I didn't even know if I was making the right choice this instant.

I froze as I arrived at the address Eva had texted me. It was close to the dorms and was a large square building. I could see large glass windows spanning over one side and a sign with red lettering reading 'College gym'. I blinked as I realised we had a gym on campus this whole time. How did I not know about it? I was there when we had the gran tour of the campus.

Before I could think about it more, I saw Eva standing in the doorway. She was wearing her usual dark purple and navy sports outfit, with her hair tied into a ponytail. A smug grin was on her face as she looked at the gym bag I was carrying.

"You look prepared," She finally spoke, "You ready for a killer practice session?"

I nodded, gulping slightly.

Eva was known to be really extreme with her workouts as well as practices. The very thought of what I was willingly getting myself into made me queasy and nervous. But I couldn't let her know that. I had to keep a calm a collected demeanour.

"You can talk," She chuckled.

Then a voice interrupted us.

"So you actually decided to show," Jo chuckled as she appeared from behind Eva, "I didn't believe Eva, but she was right. Welcome to the club small fry. Steph'll be proud to have a new trainee."

"Small fry?" I raised a brow, "Trainee?"

"It's what we call new members," Eva rolled her eyes before smiling, "Come on in. I'll show you around."

Smiling I follow Eva inside the building, ready to respark the dim hope I had left in my system.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed, staring at my phone. I'd already changed into my pajamas and had eaten dinner, so I had quite a lot of free time to think. I'd been doing this for the past hour, just looking at my phone as I thought. Thinking about whether I was right or wrong. If I should take that leap of faith.

A sigh escaped my lips as my eyelids began to feel heavy. That's what I get for staring. I should've known not to, but it's the only way I can gather my thoughts without completely panicking or contradicting myself. I bit my lip. Maybe I should just end this before I end up doing something drastic. I've got class tomorrow anyway, so I'll need to be alert.

My annoyance and logic getting the best of me, I picked up my phone (I use my P.D.A for emergencies) and dialed the number. I placed the device to my ear as I listened to my phone ringing.

_Beeeep..._My heart raced as I thought about backing out. It wasn't like it was too late, they hadn't answered. _Beeeeep..._I began to chew the inside of my cheek as my anxiety got worse. This was a bad idea. I should just hang up. _Bee- _I went silent as the ringing stopped and their voice answered.

"Hey Courtney?" They sounded confused, "What's up?"

"Oh...hey," I finally found my voice, "I was just wondering if you'd like to give me a refresher on being a Latina?"

"You forgot how to be one?!" Their voice screeched, "Courtney! I'd never think you would, your parents even gave you a Quinceanera! You do dia de los muertos and all sorts of traditional cultural events. How could you forget?!"

"I know, Katie," I sighed massaging my temples, "It's just that the past few years I've had to be a model American citizen. Plus I need to get back in touch with it because-"

I stopped myself. I couldn't let her find out why I needed to remember my roots. It's just about good enough that I remember how to speak Spanish! She didn't need to know why. All she had to do was teach me.

"Because?" Katie repeated my words.

"You don't need to know," I brush it aside, "Can you just do a refresher?"

"No problemo," Katie smiled, "It's really easy, or mucho facil as you should know. Unless you've forgotten how to-"

"I can speak Spanish Katie," I frowned, "I may have forgotten some things, but not that."

"Genial!" She responded, speaking more Spanish yet again, "We can start tomorrow."

With no other words we bid each other goodbye, leaving me alone and nearly regretting my decision.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I entered the hall to see a large line of students around the stage. Some were in costumes, while others weren't. But the thing they all had in common was that they had scripts in hand.

Blaineley sat in the front row, along with Chris, Chef and what I presume to be one of the teachers in the school. But I didn't really care about that. I just cared about scoring one of the best roles so I could get a career to save me from this dump. That way Chris'll never be able to rope me into whatever plans he has for this place. The thought of that alone made me smirk. Never having to deal with Chris... I can see it now.

I join the queue in a slightly better mood. In front of me stood some nerdy girl from some other course and behind me stood some guy from somewhere else. I didn't even know that so many people wanted to audition. If I knew then I would've come earlier. But of course Blaineley found a way to publicize this.

To my surprise auditions didn't take too long. In fact I was at the stage within half an hour.

"Heather Chang!" I heard Blaineley's voice from backstage and walked proudly onto stage. These losers won't stand a chance at getting my role once I'm done.

Once I was in the centre of the stage and ready to perform, Blaineley spoke again, rolling her eyes, "You're Heather Chandler, hun. You don't need to audition. Maybe if you read the sign you'd know."

I froze at her words. I'd already been assigned a role?! This can't be true. I hadn't even auditioned or anything. She had to be tricking me.

Before I could confirm her words, I was pushed offstage by Chef. I could hear the surprised reactions of the other students, but I didn't care. All I cared about was proving what Blaineley said was true.

* * *

**Topher's P.O.V**

I smiled as I looked over the list of things Chris had given me. Yet again my idol had assigned me a 'special' job! He told me that he only trusted me with it since Noah was way too moany. But that didn't distress me, it made me glad. Especially since Chris asked me to help. That way I could follow in his footsteps.

Right now he was preparing for a world tour of the Drama Brothers. Apparently it was to boost publicity and earn himself more cash. Not that I disagree with him. It's just like Chris to think about profit and ratings before his actual clients. That's why I aspire to be him: he always had himself covered before others.

Well, always except for that one time with the toxic waste. But I don't bring that up.

Suddenly the phone rang, making the still silence of the room dissipate. Sighing, I answered it to hear Gladis, the person in charge of the venues, speak.

"Have you got everything sorted?" She asked.

"I should," I answered, "I'll just go ask Chris."

"Great!" I could imagine her grinning, "I'll call back in ten to check.

I sighed as the call ended. As I always say, work is never done for the handsome.


	35. Surprises

**A/N: The weekend has come again! Yes! Any way, I've got a family event to attend tomorrow, so I had to get this chapter done pronto for this weekend. Hopefully it's up to its usual standards.**

**Till next time, **

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

"We have no time to waste money make- I mean clients," Chris spoke hastily as he shoved me, Cody, Justin and Harold into his office.

Apparently he had some great news to tell us. Whatever that was. However knowing Chris, he probably has some crazy plan laid out in his head. Just like how he somehow made us all end up in his college. Which I have to say is extremely reminiscent of high school. The only difference is that we stay in dorms. If that can even count as a difference.

I laughed as I thought about the several times a bunch of us stayed overnight at school. I'd spent most of the night trying to sleep and calm everyone down. Even the slightest sound made everyone freak out because they thought Chef was coming. It's funny because you'd think they'd all realise that Chef has a home to go back to after work. But that's high school for ya, always full of teens who think they know best. It definitely was a _unique_ experience.

"What do you think he has planned this time?" Cody's voice broke my train of thought.

Chris was at his desk rummaging through a stack of papers, while we all stood their awkward and still as we waited for him. Everyone knows that even moving the slightest bit when Chris is busy is like challenging a lion to a fight. The smallest distraction causes him to lose focus and he'd freak out.

I winced at the memory of the last time that happened. Poor Ella had a black eye just for smiling. The thought alone chilled me.

So in complete silence, the entire band stood in silence as we watched Chris rummage through his papers. After a lot of shuffling and skimming, he finally smiled and produced a thick wad of stapled paper. He immediately flicked it open to the right page, before passing us all each a pen.

"As I said, I have great news!" Chris grinned as he rubbed his hands together in glee, "And all _you_ have to do is sign this contract!"

"And what exactly would this great news be?" Justin raised a brow.

"Yeah, you're not exactly trustworthy," I finally found my voice.

"Do you really want me to ruin the surprise?" Chris looked at us all before groaning, "_Fine_. You, The Drama Brothers are going on a world tour!"

"What?!" All four of our voices filled the room, as Chris slid the contract over to us.

"All you have to do is sign."

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I sighed as I failed yet again to stifle another yawn. Moon Season was long gone, but I could still feel the sleepiness of Winter in my senses. All day I've been reacting slowly and often falling asleep whenever I was left unoccupied for too long. I even missed my early morning group season with the local wildlife! That never happens. Not ever.

Usually when I'm like this, I would just say that I need sleep. However, I know exactly what is causing this. Something I can't even tell my closest friends and associates about: I'm afraid what it will do.

I nervously glanced over my shoulder, checking for Amy, Mary, Ellody or any others who were meddling with my affairs. For a while now they've been following me, either separately or together. Most of the time they'd investigate when they thought I wasn't paying attention and pried for answers when I was the most sleepiest. But I'm always a few steps ahead and with this secret I have to been at least fifty. It's getting harder and harder to contain it each day.

_"Why don't you just give up?"_ Her voice hissed in my ear, reminding me of a snake, "You and I both know that you want to. _Plus, you owe it to you owe it to your 'precious' friends to tell them the truth."_

"I'll never be enticed by your temptations," I say stiffly, "I'm just tired. That's all."

_"Sure...And I'm the Queen of sugar and Spices. Bleh," _I could hear her fake gagging before continue, _"I don't know why you're still putting on this ridiculous hippy-child persona. What happened to the fun loving Dawn who used to help me pull my schemes?"_

"Firstly, I'm not a hippy," I say, frowning slightly, "And second I stopped joining in when I saw the harm we were causing. We had no right to make Lizzy feel like that and you know it!"

_"You were always the softer one," _Her voice chuckled softly, _"Let's see how far that softness gets you."_

And like that she faded into the depths of my mind. She'd just disappeared; she wasn't gone. Not yet. It'd be a long time before she goes.

Once again peering behind me for spies, I tried to act as if nothing happened. As if she didn't just contact me. Again. I looked into the distance, scanning every hiding place for the slightest signs of the people who followed me often. But nothing turned up. I sighed as I began to walk along the path leading through my parents' nature reserve once more.

Just as I thought that I'd gotten away with being alone for a while, I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Dawn! Wait up!"

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I finally finished my daily 'assistance' errands. Ever since last week, I've been up since four in the morning helping my friends, as well as other students, with errands. Now, I think it's beginning to show. Especially since I had dark rings around my eyes as well as a constant tired expression when I rested my face.

Don't get me wrong, I love helping others! But this is becoming overwhelming. At first it was just a couple of friends who needed help with the course assignment, but now it was a bunch of people who'd usually go to Dawn for help. And don't even get me started on the Latina classes with Courtney! Just don't.

Anyway, ever since Dawn's been acting a little strangely everyone's been trying to not put as much pressure on her. After all it seems like she's struggling to get sleep just by doing whatever she does now. Apparently she just spends most of the day in her family's nature reserve. I wish I had that luxury.

I growled in frustration as I heard my phone ring, before putting it on silent. Sorry whoever's calling, but I need some 'me time', or Cady's gonna freak.

I then grabbed a clean change of clothes, before heading to the bathroom for a shower. I had to say, the warm water really helped to relax me and take away the stress from helping everyone. By the time I was out of the bathroom and back in my room, in my fluffy pink and white pajamas and beginning to stitch together another genius design. I was around halfway through when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I say not looking up from my stitching fingers.

"Hey Katie," Kitty walked in with a smile, "You look way better than you did this morning! You were, like, all sleepy and zombie-like, but right now you look really rested. Really! Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to order anything from the takeout place for you."

"That'd be nice," I smiled back as I set down my work. I then told her my order, which she wrote down on a piece of paper.

Once she was done, she was about to leave when she spotted what I was making, "Did you design that?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "You know I sew a lot Kitty."

"I know," She chuckled slightly, "I just didn't know you could sew like that! You should definitely ask a company to feature that for you. I bet that love to have you designing for them one day!"

"Yep, they surely will," I replied as I glanced over at my phone.

Little did Kitty know that I knew exactly what company to contact.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I looked up at the blue sky as I thought about what Dawn had told me earlier.

_"You shouldn't follow me around like that! You know I do some dangerous things, Amy! What if you got hurt?"_

She'd sounded pretty annoyed when I appeared out of the blue. In fact, she seemed a little startled. It made me wonder...

"You don't think she's entering a state of psychosis do you?" Ellody spoke from beside me as she adjusted her glasses, "After all it is possible."

"I doubt it," I say, "Plus that whole conversation with herself seemed one-sided."

"Exactly!" Mary and Ellody exchanged a look.

"But she was talking to someone," I say my brow furrowed, "Like how I talk to Val and she does me."

"So you think she has MPD?" I could see that Mary was trying to hold back a giggle.

"I know that MPD is not the answer to everything," I roll my eyes, "But for some reason it affects quite a few students in Chris' school and college."

"It's probably just a coincidence," Mary pushed it aside, "Plus we're here. All our questions will be answered."

I stopped in my tracks as I looked at the plain grey building before me. I can't believe that persuaded me to come here of all places. The small rectangular windows of the concrete building reminded me of the thousands of staring eyes I've seen in my life. All the ones that watched my actions and did nothing...

A black iron gate surrounded the whole building, its pointed spokes a reminder of the evil person inside. A sign stood in front of the building, it's white writing readable against the navy blue background: _'Morecroft Psychiatric Hospital'._

Below it was a phone number and a bit more information. But all I read was squiggles as my eyes were swimming with tears.

"Well we'd better go in," Ellody placed a firm hand on my shoulder, to stop me from shaking. I hadn't even realised I was.

"Don't worry," Mary smiled, "We'll be here all the way."

Although they were only two scientists, I felt relieved to know that they were there to support me. Especially since the person inside was ready to push me to the breaking point again.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Are you coming to watch Zoey and Dakota rehearse?" Leshawna's words rang in my ears as I looked over the email Blaineley had sent me.

Classes had ended around a hour ago and I'd headed back to my dorm to grab a snack. Apparently Blaineley had organised this whole _'Heathers'_ production, and she'd gotten quite a large cast. So large in fact that she managed to get backup extras!

I stared blankly at my laptop screen as Leshawna asked the question again, her features concerned.

"Um...earth to Gwen?" I finally snapped out of it.

"Oops, sorry about that," I say as I blink a few times, "I just got a rather surprising email."

"You did!" She grinned, "What does it say, girl?"

"You already know, don't you?" I say scanning her face.

"What? Me? No...psht as if!" Leshawna smiled sheepishly, "Just say it anyway!"

"Well apparently Blaineley wants me to be part of her '_Heathers'_ production," I began.

"That's great!" Leshawna smiled.

"But she wants me to be a main character," I sighed, "And not just any main character."

I turned my laptop screen for her to see. Leshawna instantly reacted, her eyes widening as she read the role.

"It's a prefect match," Leshawna shrugged as she finally regained her senses, "I mean she is one badass white girl."

"Yeah but-"

"Gwen, you're gonna do that role one way or another," Leshawna sighed, "You'd better just do it before Chris or Mildred forces you to."

I nodded in agreement before sighing, "I guess I'll be attending rehearsal for the next couple of weeks now."

Leshawna just chuckled at my comment before leaving to get her jacket; leaving me to think about why I always get dragged into these predicaments.


	36. Extra Long chapter, Extra Drama

**A/N: Well...I bet you're wondering why I'm updating so early? Well, due to the corona virus pandemic my school closed for a while. Yep... But that didn't stop them from setting us work. -_- ****OF COURSE NOT! *Sighs***

**Anyway, I thought I might as well spend some of the little free time I have to write up a few chapters. Just to pass the time. But don't expect too many updates because my school seems to be bombarding me with work. I already have a headache and it's only been two days!**

**But apart from that, I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter! (Which I have to say is wayyyyy longer than usual. So sorry about that guys but I'm trying to fit in as much plot as possible, without too much filler. (Especially since you guys suggest great ideas for the plot!) But hopefully you don't mind too much)**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**DJ's P.O.V**

I smiled as I set down the tarts I'd made earlier for a study snack. Bridgette, Miles, Laurie, Dawn and I had decided to do a group study session since we had an exam coming up. We'd all met at Dawn's dorm since Ella was at her rehearsal for Blaineley's play. My brows furrowed at the thought of it. Gwen, Izzy and Duncan had somehow been roped into it. I remember all of their reactions from yesterday.

**.0.0.0.**

_"It wasn't that bad, right guys?" I raised a brow._

_"It was terrible," Duncan shivered._

_"He's right," Izzy nodded vigorously._

_I looked at Gwen and she answered in a similar way._

_"It was terrible, DJ. I swear, if I have to act like I'm Heather's best friend again I'm gonna puke, " Gwen frowned, "Even if I'm gonna backstab her later in the play."_

**.0.0.0.**

Now that I think about it, that conversation was a little funny as I know they'll want to go eventually. They always end up doing that. Right?

Sighing, I sat down in an empty space, joining the others in our study circle. It was then I noticed I'm the only guy taking my course. Mama always said I was different from other guys, but I never thought I was_ that_ different. After all, I was pretty normal except for the fact that I'm a little skittish and love animals. Guess not too many people care about animals the way I do.

As we all took out our textbooks, ready to tackle the first subject we'd gone over, I heard someone speak.

"Could you pass me a tart, DJ?"

"Yeah, sure," I reached over to where I put the tarts only to find an empty tray. I felt a few crumbs and scraps, but nothing else. That's odd. I'm pretty sure I put them right there...

I turned to see if there were any left, only to see a sheepish Owen with crumbs around his mouth. In his hands were several tarts and I could tell from the crumbs that he was the culprit. He offered a slight grin, as the surprised look went from his face.

"Owen," Bridgette sighed, "If you wanted a tart you could've just asked."

"I know," Owen chuckled slightly, "But the aroma was so scrumptious, and when I saw that DJ made them- I- I just panicked and grabbed the whole tray!"

"Looks like you've got a taste tester," Miles smiled, giggling.

"Hey! Maybe they can make vlogs together!" Laurie suggested, "After all, DJ does vegan and non-vegan dishes that are super easy to follow."

"Plus they're delicious!" Owen spoke as he scoffed the tarts.

"It is a good suggestion," I say in deep thought.

"I say you should go for it, DJ," Dawn smiled.

"Plus you can make some money on the side to pay for Chris' ridiculous college fees, " Bridgette added as she rolled her eyes, "I'm still trying to figure out that small detail."

"True," I nodded, "I guess I will start a cooking vlog. You in Owen?"

"All you have to say is free food and I'm totally in," He shook my hand with his crumb covered one, sealing the deal.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

I groaned as I slid out of my bed. Luckily my class today was at ten, so I got to sleep in past Chris' wake up call. But then again it didn't make that much of a difference as I still woke up at the same wretched time. Why did Chris even have to create that stupid thing! It's a real nuisance. Especially when I need a certain amount of down time.

After getting ready for the day I headed to class, jogging along the pathway. It didn't take too long, in fact it was quicker than most days. That's a good sign. It shows I'm improving and will hopefully get to move up to Chef's class of elite students. I still can't believe Chris split me Lightning and Taylor up. Maybe he just does stuff to spite me. Who am I kidding? He does that to everyone.

I sighed as I finally reached the area where Gerry and Pete told us to meet them for class. To be honest they weren't half-bad as teachers, the only issue is that they're extremely competitive. It doesn't really help when you're someone clumsy like me. I tend to get blamed for my team's losses and it just makes it all the more easier.

"Hello class," Gerry smiled at us all, "You're all on time for once."

"Wait, Gerry," Pete scanned us all, "One person's missing."

"I'm here!" Scott panted as he finally reached the class.

"Just as I thought," Pete chuckled, "A late pupil. You know what this means, Gerry."

Gerry laughed along with him as the whole class knew what would happen next. If you come last there's usually a forfeit. The same is for if your team loses when we do practice games. The forfeits aren't terrible though, they're usually embarrassing. Like doing five star jumps, or press-ups, even jumping jacks. But like I said, the two retired tennis players are actually good teachers just really light spirited and competitive.

"Five jumping jacks, Scott," Both men spoke.

"You can never be late to a game," Pete spoke, "Otherwise it results in your team losing."

"He's right," Gerry chuckled, "The only time you can be late is once you've retired."

Both men laughed again before deciding to get on with the lesson.

"Today we'll be doing tennis!" Pete announced.

An audible moan went around the class as they continued to explain, ignoring us.

"We'll split you into teams of two," Gerry continued, "And we'll be doing a mini competition afterwards."

"Luckily for you," Pete grinned, "You have the best coaches to teach you."

Both men shared another laugh before getting a bag and passing it to Justin.

"Hand out these rackets and we'll begin."

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"I still can't believe Chris didn't that without our permission!" Cody spoke as I wearily brushed my hair.

Both him and Trent had been talking to me through video call all morning about Chris' grand world tour plan. Apparently they were leaving that afternoon and wouldn't be back for the next few months. If I were them, I'd actually be happy to escape this dump, but both of them seem to want to stay more than leave. They seriously don't get how bad it is here...

"Well, it's Chris," I say as I grab some eyeliner, "What did you expect?"

"She's right," Trent sighed, "We all should've known what we were signing ourselves into."

"Exactly," I say as I set down my eyeliner and get mascara, "Always read the contract. At least that what I've learned from High school."

"Definitely," Both guys replied as we all shivered.

If none of us had signed that stupid 'Student contract' then we'd all would've been free to transfer. Unfortunately I was way too young and naive back then, so I had to pay for it. It's a shame it had to be through that hell pit of a high school though.

"But there were some pros from high school," Cody finally broke the silence.

"Like?" I raised a brow.

"Like all the memories we made there," Cody spoke.

"Way too sentimental," I rolled my eyes as I got my lipstick, "The only good thing about that dump was all the friends I made. That's it."

"And you said Cody was sentimental," Trent laughed.

"What?" I defend myself, "I have fun with my friends! They're way better than memories."

"True," He nodded.

"What do you miss about High school Trent?" Cody asked.

"That's a tough one..." He sank into thought.

"You have to think about what you miss!" I snorted, "Do you not remember the shit storm of events that happened there?"

"I wasn't really involved in any drama back then," Trent answered simply, shrugging, "I never cared for it."

"Wise words," Cody nodded.

"Sure..." I say, before I hear the bell go once again and then Chris' voice.

"Can all students report to the green," I could hear the smugness in his tone, "I have a special surprise for you all."

"Of course he does," I roll my eyes as I grab my jacket off the chair by my desk, "I'll see you guys in five."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

And with that they left and I left my room.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I grinned as I spotted three new messages on my phone. Three people. Three confirmations. I couldn't help but feel excited. Excited to make my comeback. These silly bastards who knocked me down won't know what hit them once I'm done...

Grabbing my phone from the charger, I unlocked it to read the messages. First Courtney. She was vital for my plan to succeed. So I naturally needed to know her response.

***New Message*- 13: 25 (1:25 PM)**

**From: Bitchy C.I.T (Courtney)**

**Bitchy C.I.T: Hey just wanted to check if we're still on for Saturday? I really need a break. Jose and Alejandro have been way more obnoxious than usual and are bickering like crazy. Hopefully your 'blind date' thing'll be fun.**

I smiled as I read her reply. It was just the response I was expecting, so I knew exactly how to reply.

**To- Bitchy C.I.T**

**Me: Yeah. I'd never cancel. I'll meet you there, kay?**

I then went to the next message. This one was from Jose. And once again he had to sound like a condescending asshole, while also trying to woo me. Like I can be wooed. I have the will of a bull, there's no way he can change my mind.

***New Message*- 12: 30 (PM)**

**From: Condescending Latino 2 (Jose)**

**Condescending Latino 2: Buenos tardes, chica. I was wondering about your suggestion for Saturday. If you're still on I will gladly come, if not perhaps we can reschedule?**

A groan escaped my lips as I rolled my eyes at his message. Are all Burromuertos like this? If so, I'm _sooo_ glad I'm not part of their family. I don't know how much more of it I can handle, Alejandro is just about enough but even without him I'd be fine. Speaking of the sneaky weasel, I'd better check what he responded with. He seems like the most smart one out of the three.

***New Message*- 12: 45 (PM)**

**From: Condescending Latino 1 (Alejandro)**

**Condescending Latino: I don't have a good feeling about this, but I accept. Though I assure you I'll be prepared for everything you're planning. But I'm no chicken, so I will show and we'll see who's really a lame culo.**

I just scoffed as I replied, hearing the bell go off.

"Can all students report to the green," Chris' voice rang in my ears, "I have a special surprise for you all."

With that the bells stopped and I got up from my desk, grabbing my red jacket in the process. Hopefully Chris has a good reason for dragging me outside...

* * *

**Harold's P.O.V**

I took in a deep breath as I stood outside of my chocolaty goddess' dorm. I knew that she wouldn't be on the green with the others as she barely cared for time or following the crowd.

_"Bein' on time is like following a crowd, sugar baby," _

To this day I remember her telling me that when I missed the bus to Steve's Romanticiser camp. The one camp I missed... No wonder why I have no luck in the lady department. But Leshawna did make me feel better about it. Plus I'm pretty sure if I went there I'd end up being hot-shot jerk like Alejandro and Duncan. The both of them are just...gosh! They're just so mean to me for no reason.

I must've been at the doorstep reminiscing for a while, cause when I looked at the door it was open and Leshawna was standing there. Looking as chocolaty and goddess-like as ever. I think my jaw might've dropped.

"What's it this time, Harold?" She raised a brow, "And you can stop gawking, I'm just dressed in some business attire."

I slowly clamped my jaw shot, "Oh...um...sorry, Leshawna?"

"It's fine," She sighed, "I've just been really stressed today. I got a bad grade in class."

"Never thought you were one for grades," I chuckled slightly.

"Me neither," She laughed a little, "But there's a big ol' world out there, and it's ain't wasting time on nobodies. If I wanna be remembered, I gotta hit it big!"

"Well, you keep aiming for that dream," I smiled warmly and she smiled back. Her smile made me warm and fuzzy. It was one of the genuine smiles. The ones that can't help but make you feel good inside. That make you drift into dream land...

"Aren't you supposed to be going today?" Leshawna broke the silence.

"Yeah?...Oh, crap I'm meant to be at the green now!" I hurriedly get up and begin to dash towards the green.

"Ha! You better run like the devil's gon' kill ya!" Leshawna laughed as she watched me run, "Bye, Harold!"

I couldn't even say anything back, all I could focus on was getting to the green. Even if it killed me.

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

"Say goodbye to the Drama Bros!" Chris gave his signature smile, "After all, this may be the last time you see them for a while..."

We all gave him a look as he chuckled a little, rubbing his hands together in glee. _'The last time you see them for a while...' _What could he mean by that?

"Just get in the tour bus," Chris sighed as he stomped into the vehicle.

"Chris is the boss," Cody went in and so did Harold.

"You coming?" Justin asked as he lingered by the doorway.

I bit my lip as I thought. Maybe going on this world tour might be a bad idea. After all, Chris could be planning anything! He can never be trusted.

Deciding to take my chances I stepped forward, only to bump into someone. They fell to the ground and immediately rushed to help them.

"Sorry," I say holding out my hand for them to take it.

"It's fine," She replied as she grabbed my hand.

I'm sure I recognise her voice from somewhere... It sounds like a distant memory, buried deep in my mind. In fact she looked pretty familiar too, well her blonde hair did.

I helped her up and gave her a smile, which she returned only for us both to gasp.

"Trent!"

"Amy!"

"How comes I haven't seen you around?" She punched my arm, "Have you been hiding from me?"

"Nah," I say casually, "I've just been busy. What about you? You could've easily contacted me."

"I've been busy too," She chuckled, "But I think the fame's gone to the head of yours, because you seemed to have forgotten what I look like."

"I was just deep in thought," I defended myself.

"Is that so?" She raised a brow, "Cause you'd think someone would remember the person they kissed at prom."

"Ha, ha very funny," I deadpanned and she playfully punched me.

"Hey!" Chris honked the bus' horn, "Wrap it up, lovebirds! I have a deadline to meet!"

"He's still as douchey as ever," Amy chuckled, "Always pairing everyone up when he should know there's a thing called **FRIENDS**! You hear that bastard? **F-R-I-E-N-D-S**! _FRIENDS_! If you can't understand that get help ya retard!"

I laughed as Chris flipped her off in reply, and she did the same to him with both hands.

"Anyway, I'll just give you my number," She took out her sketchpad and ripped out a piece of paper, "I keep it handy. Call me any time."

And like that, she was gone. Fading into the crowd as I was left alone to go on the tour bus.

"Thank god!" Chris' voice broke the moment, "Now get your ass into this bus Trent, or we'll leave you behind!"

Shaking my head as I let out a sigh, I board the tour bus. Hopefully, knowing that I'll have someone to talk to after a long day will help get me through the next few months.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched the tour bus leave. As I watched it fade into the distance, I thought. Slipping back into the mindset I was in before I bumped into Trent. He always had that affect on me, he was like a breath of fresh air after drowning in the murky rivers of my thoughts. Just proves what a good friend he is. Which he definitely has proven to me. That's probably why I'm happy to see him most days.

But then that got me thinking...Especially because of what Scarlett said earlier.

**.0.0.0.**

_Ellody, Mary and I sat in the visiting room. It was well-furnished with green walls with white accents and aubergine couches with violet cushions. There were a few coffee tables with a few magazines scattered on top, presumably used by previous guests. That was when the warden came in._

_The warden was a broad shouldered man, who was quite stocky. He had cool grey eyes and a stoic expression. Dressed in the hospital's uniform, with a name tag that read Earl, he looked like he had supreme power and authority here. Even if it was just a waiting room. He was holding a set of keys and looked at all three of us intently before speaking._

_"Are you three Mary Shells, Amy Roundhouse and Ellody __Michaels?" He looked at his clipboard as he read the names._

_"Yes," Mary spoke for the three of us, "We are."_

_"Follow me," He simply grunted and we obeyed._

_First he unlocked the door leading to the dormitories, making sure we were all in before locking it again. He then lead us down the grey bland hallway, with a window here or there, taking a crazy amount of lefts, rights and straight ons. By the time we reached the room we were meeting Scarlett in, I felt like I'd walked a whole mile._

_"Before I let you in," The warden cleared his throat, "Are you three sure you want to go in there? You seem like three smart and capable young ladies, and that person in there is the personification of a monster."_

_The three of us shivered as he uttered the word: monster. That was the one thing reminding us that maybe it's a terrible mistake to turn to evil for answers. Especially when that evil can easily manipulate her to do her bidding._

_The three of us shared a look, before nodding. We had to do this. If not to find answers, then to at least try to help dawn with whatever's going on in her mind._

_"We'll be able to handle her," I spoke, trying to sound firm, "We know what she's capable of."_

_"Well, if you're planning to go the Harleen Quinzel root, then good luck!" The warden chuckled before opening the door, "Just remember she's caused our best therapists to either crack under pressure or commit suicide."_

_We all gulped at his words, and I could feel sweat beginning to gather at my brow. He just had to remind us of what she's capable of._

_"Well it's a good thing we're not looking to give her therapy," Ellody answered, "Just answers."_

_And like that the torture began._

* * *

**A/N: Just a small split to help you guys keep place. It probably isn't necessary :p**

* * *

_"Ellody, Marilyn and Amanda," Scarlett smirked as she adjusted her glasses, "Who would've thought my three favourite guinea pigs would actually show up?"_

_"So we're guinea pigs now?" Mary raised a brow, "What happened to being associates?"_

_"That died out when I realised you guys are **way** too innocent," Scarlett waved a hand, "And with innocence comes naivety: my plan had not room for that."_

_"Such a shame it failed then," Ellody smirked triumphantly, "Evil scientists never prosper. That's lesson 101 of being a genius."_

_"Ooooh, you wanna quote lessons now?" There was a playful gleam in Scarlett's eyes and I could tell that she was becoming volatile. She was planning something. Scheming. But what was it?_

_"Like you know anything about actual lessons apart from galvanization and being a complete psycho," Mary glared at Scarlett._

_"Oh, I know a lot more than you think, Marilyn," Scarlett smirked as she glared back, "I can easily play whatever game you two are up to..."_

_A still silence filled the room as all three females glared at each other, while I stood to the side alone. Of course the scientists are the first to lose their cool. I'm meant to be the one with anger issues here! After all I go to fucking therapy for it! Not that I want to go, but I have to..._

_"Can we just get down to business?" I say, snapping all three out of their trance._

_"Very well," Ellody nodded as she adjusted her blouse, "We need answers Scarlett."_

_"On what?" The redhead smiled, a little too much for my liking, "You know I know multiple things on multiple subjects. If you want an answer: be more specific."_

_"Quite shitting around," I clench my fists as I feel traces of Val escape into my mind, "You know exactly what we're talking about."_

_"Very well," Scarlett sighed as she re-tied her hair into its usual bun, "I'll tell you what you need to know about Dawn, as well as Amy."_

_"Me?" I stared at her wide-eyed._

_"Am I referring to the Easter Bunny? No?" Scarlett deadpanned, "Of course I mean you! Why is everyone in this world so fucking brain dead."_

_"This place has definitely changed you," Mary spoke as we all took in the fact that Scarlett swore._

_"A lot of things have changed me," Scarlett shrugged, "But this place is nothing compared to everything else. But we can save that for another time, right now I need to tell you what you want to know..."_

**.0.0.0.**

I blink as I feel the familiar wetness of tears on my cheeks. I was crying again. All because I was reminded of what Scarlett told me. Something I did not want to hear. Something I told her not to share...

Tears ebbed at my eyelids as I dashed away from the crowd. My ears rang and I began to feel dizzy. Spinning and Spinning. The world wouldn't stay still... I ran and ran for what seemed like years. I was like Alice falling through the rabbit hole. Not knowing how long I'd been gone and how much longer was left. Just running, running and running. Crying and crying. Spinning and spinning.

_"Why did you do it?" _Her voice rang in my ears as I ran and cried, _"Why?"_

Tears cascaded down my cheeks as my legs began to feel like weights. My arms became stiff and aching and my breath short and painful. But I ran. I ran in whatever direction I could. I then tripped over something. I couldn't tell what it was because my vision was blurred with tears and the world was still spinning. My ankle throbbed from where I fell and I knew I wouldn't be able to get up. Not like this.

Deciding to just cry, I drew my legs to my chest and crawled into a ball. My tears quickly soaked through my clothes, dampening my skin. But why should I care? Who should care? If everyone knew what Scarlett and I knew and she had shared, then who would see me the same again.

So I sat there, curled up in the woods. My braids were undone, masking my face. Not that you'd want to see it anyway. I probably looked a mess. Who am I kidding, I'm always a mess.

Rocking myself back and forth, I cried and cried. My sobs fell silent to the world, as I got quieter and quieter, until I eventually fell asleep. My heart heavy with sadness and mind darkened with regret.

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

I smiled as I approached the address Heather had told me to meet her at for the 'double sate'. It was one of the newest restaurants in town and one of the best I have to say. I've eaten here a couple of times on an all nighter, and the food was pretty decent. Though it doesn't beat my abuela's churros, chocolate and cinnamon. Oh...those are just heavenly. It's a shame we had to move to the U.S, if we were still in Spain I could have them nearly every day. Now, it's every time my abuela sends them or visits. Talk about terrible.

I walked into the restaurant and my smile dropped immediately. As I had suspected Heather set me up, but it seems she didn't just set me up she set me, Jose and Courtney up. All three of us shared the same look, as she smirked at us smugly. She'd planned this all along... Just as I thought too! Damn you pride for getting in my way!

"Ah, I see you all made it," Heather grinned as she looked at our faces, "Good thing today was a _blind_ date!"

The way she laughed filled me with dread, but also kind of intrigued me. It made me wonder how far she'd go just to be triumphant. Just to be one step ahead. Which she'll never be with me around- just saying. But it did make me wonder.

"Well, we'd better get this over and done with," Courtney sighed as she played with the hem of her skirt.

She was wearing a brow cardigan with a purple-brown top and beige skirt. Her hair was in its usual style, but I could tell that she'd tried her best to look presentable. Such a shame it went to waste...Or Jose will make use of that. But I don't take his sloppy seconds. I prefer to get my own.

"Yes, we should," Heather nodded.

She was wearing a deep red body-con dress and had her hair tied into a bun. She was expecting for this to happen. So, I'm not too shocked that she actually put effort into what she wore today.

"It's unanimous," Jose nodded, "Let's all eat!"

And like that we all went to our table, ready to get this 'date' over and done with.


	37. Extra Drama 2

**A/N: Well time for the weekly 'scheduled' update! Hopefully the last chapter was good, I had to cut some of it and put it in this chapter due to how long it was getting... They're usually around 2,500 words, but 4,000 and something was around 2 chapters worth! **

**I might just start calling them 'Extra Long chapter cause I cram so much and this stories going to be long andddd- I'm waffling. Great.**

**Just ignore me, the school work's driving me nuts! Hopefully it gets better next week...**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I'm actually really surprised.

Heather's idea of a 'blind' double-date, or should I say revenge, actually backfired. I remember sitting at the table and thinking it was the worst mistake of my life, when I actually didn't regret it. In fact, it was kinda fun. I know what you're thinking.

_'Courtney! How could spending a day with the Queen of bitchiness and those two Latinos be any fun?!'_

Well, it was fun because it was _perfect_. Way better than the previous dates I've been on...well, all of them except that one Duncan did. I gotta admit, even if he is an asshole, he sure does know how to surprise a girl. I'm happy for him, and Gwen. But if he hurts Gwen, I'll personally snap him in fucking half! And I'm not joking. After kinda making up with Gwen, I feel like we can be besties again. Even if she doesn't forgive me, I'll totally be there for her. No matter what.

Speaking of that, I almost forgot about why I'm so happy!

Grabbing my phone from my bedside table, I add a new contact to my already long list. I really need to sort out those numbers...I just never have the time these days.

After adding the number, I immediately message them.

**To - Can I trust you?**

**Me: Hey, I was just wondering if you'd wanna go out again sometime this week. It may help you with the bet.**

I then sighed as I placed my phone back on charge and went to get my pajamas. A nice warm shower should help me right about now...

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"Twenty down, thirty more to go!" I say as I jab and punch at the punching bag.

"That's the spirit!" Jo smiled proudly as she watched me.

"Who would've thought a hopeless spoiled girl like you would ever get this good?" Stephanie beamed as she ran on a treadmill, "If your parents could see you now, they'd be proud."

"Oh, I know!" I say as I give the bag another hit, "I'm just not sure about my dad..."

"Figures," Eva sniffed as she lifted weights, "From what I've been told, he sounds like a major asshole."

"Asshole puts it lightly," Jo chuckled, "Your dad sounds like a grade A dick."

"Are you sure you guys wanna talk trash about her dad?" Stephanie asked a she turned to me, "Taylor's still his daughter."

"I stopped being his daughter ages ago," I say as I give the bag a final punch, "I woke up to from his sick fantasy back in high school. Now, who's up for a boxing match?"

"Now we're talking!" Jo cracked her knuckles, grinning, as she got her boxing gloves, "Wawanakwa style?"

"Wawanakwa style," I nodded as I got my own gear and gloves.

Wawankwa style is a term us girls use to refer to our style of boxing. It still follows the basic rules of the sport, but there's a few twists often added in by the watchers. Of course we can't play Wawankwa style in competitions or tournaments, but its fun to play our special sport as friends. Yes, I said it: _friends. _I finally have some female friends, and they're not complete pricks like Heather and Courtney! Not that Courtney's a huge prick, but still she was one in high school.

Jo and I climbed into the ring, both with gloves on and mouth guards in.

"You know the rules," Eva grunted, "Any below the waist and it's an instant win."

"Got it," Both of us looked at the other determinedly.

"Ok girls," Stephanie was on the opposite side of the ring to Eva, "In 3...2...1!"

The sound of a bell was heard and we immediately went into play. Jo struck first, aiming for the side of my face. I blocked it with both hands before going for a jab in her side. It struck and she moved to the side as she tried to look for an opening. She then went for my gut, but I dodged to the side before striking her face. Blood immediately escaped from her lip, but Jo didn't flinch. She just wiped it away as we continued to circle each other. At this rate I might win!

I went in for another hit, but this time Jo was ready. She blocked it and hit me right in the gut, knocking all the wind out of me.

"You've improved," She sniffed appreciatively, "But so have I."

"Game on," I smirked as we circled each other once more."

The match went on for a few more minutes, both of us striking and punching and the occasional twist being added in. We both looked a mess. Jo had a busted lip and massive coco, I, on the other hand, had a bloody nose and black eye. Signs that we'd both been hard at work and had tried our best. Then just as I thought I could win, disaster struck. Jo managed to club me around the head and the next thing I knew I was on the floor and unable to get up.

"Jo wins," Eva's voice sounded loud and booming.

Both of us spat out our mouth guards and took off our gloves, as Stephanie and Eva walked into the ring.

"Here you go," Stephanie passed us our water bottles, while Eva waited to talk to me privately. Once I was hydrated and able to catch my breath, Eva then leaned down and whispered something into my ear.

"Always remember that the enemy is working just as hard as you," Her tone sounded sincere, "Make sure you keep an eye on them. If you can do that, you'll win."

I nodded as she stood back up and went off to put on her gloves. She was right, I wasn't the only one working hard; everyone was. If I wanted to be the best, I have to keep an eye on the enemy. But most importantly, I had to prove to the world that Taylor Gripling can achieve something for herself once and for all. Even if no-one can believe I can.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"It's a beautiful fricken day!~" I sang as the music came to a close.

Once it stopped everyone on stage relaxed. _'Finally,' _I think, only for Blaineley to frown.

"That number's really missing something," Blaineley spoke as she looked at all the students on stage.

"She was fine," Duncan rolled his eyes.

We'd been doing this for at least half and hour now and we'd made no progress. It didn't exactly help that half of us didn't even wanna be here.

"For once I agree with the neanderthal," Courtney scrunched her nose as she spoke, "I can't believe I actually said that."

"Too late~" Heather teased, "Looks like someone's falling into old habits."

"Says the one who went out on a date with Alejandro," Courtney glared at her.

"It was all part of the plan," Heather shrugged.

"What? The plan to fuck him?" I high-fived Courtney as Heather clenched her fists.

"Listen here goth girl, if you wanna act like you're all big and tough then-"

"Can all of you shut the hell up!" Blaineley flushed red as her inner diva took over.

The rest of us all blinked, as she took in a deep breath before smiling, "Sorry I meant to say please settle down. Now, Gwen I need you to show more enthusiasm and energy."

"That's gonna be tough since she doesn't wanna be here," Izzy spoke out, "None of us really do! We're just here for a chance to make money on the stage!"

"Well, if you don't perform right that money'll go back in refunds," Blaineley smiled, masking her threat, "And do any of you want that?"

We all shook our heads in silence.

"Great!" Blaineley smiled, "Now let's try to at least get through this scene. And _try_ to show enthusiasm and energy Gwen, you too Noah!"

"Fine," We both groaned. Duncan's so lucky: he doesn't have to come onto stage for the first scene.

"Ok, now let's start," Blaineley's smile dropped, "_Again._"

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I smiled as I plonked down in my desk chair. I'd bought myself some takeout from the local fast food chain and I have to say it's perfect fuel for what I have planned for today. I take a bite from my cheeseburger as log into my computer. I haven't had much time to check in this week and I have to say that a lot has happened. I looked at my inbox and noticed that I had twenty new messages.

I decided to check the first few and noticed they were just check-ins from my mom asking how I was. I instantly replied telling her that I was ok and that I'd visit as soon as my workload cleared up. After that I cleared out the emails I received from my subscriptions to weavers' club, bloggers' union and Chris Mclean fan club. Once I cleared that up, I was left with two emails. One from Izzy and the other from- Cody!

I couldn't help but grin as I saw that Codykin- I mean Cody had actually sent me an email! Sure, we've worked together for a couple of years in newspaper business, but we spoke at school maybe sent a few texts. It wasn't anything like emails!

I squealed as I hugged myself in glee. All my dreams are finally coming true! It won't be long before Cody proposes! Wait...don't get ahead of yourself Sierra. You've still gotta wait for him to come back from the world tour. Speaking of which, I'd better book a ticket. Maybe I can get backstage access too!

Ignoring the emails for a second, I book myself a ticket to the Drama Brother's next venue. It was only a two hours drive away, so I could definitely make it. Plus I don't mind missing one class to see Cody perform live!

After booking the tickets, I go back to my inbox and read my two remaining emails. Of course it read Cody's first.

***New email* - 18:30 (6:30 pm)**

**From: Codykins!**

**Codykins! - Hey Sierra, I just wanted to check in on how the newspaper's going. The tour's going ok, but I'm really starting to miss Pahkitew.**

I furrowed my brow as I read his message. Why would Cody miss this place? Sure, it's great for finding excellent gossip, but that's all. But what really bugged me was that Cody was sad and when he is I am. Still, I'll send a reply to try and make his day better.

**To- Codykins!**

**Me - Hey, Cody. Thanks for checking in. The newspaper's going fine, in fact I have so many article ideas that the second edition may come out soon! Anyway, just stay strong for the tour. I'm sure that soon you'll be back soon. I'll count down the days with you!**

After sending Cody the reply, I opened Izzy's email. She's probably got a new idea for the gossip column on the school blog and newspaper. Speaking of which I need to finish that final article and it'll be ready for publishing! But I should check with Izzy about the gossip column since she's working on it as we speak.

***New email* - 18:45 (6:45 pm)**

**From: Crazy redhead bestie (Izzy)**

**Crazy redhead bestie - I've got a huge new idea for the blog/newspaper! I call it the 'secret crush column'. We get anonymous entries from students describing someone they fancy and in a certain place or time. Plus we can score gossip at the same time since you know every student on campus' description. How does that sound?**

I nod as I eat a couple french fries. Izzy actually did have a good idea for the newspaper and blog. Plus it'd work in my favour since Cody won't find out! I waste no time in replying.

**To- Crazy redhead bestie**

**Me- Count me in! My gossip source is running dry anyway; I have a feeling that we'll need to keep on our toes to stay in the gossip game.**

After doing that, I go onto the document I was writing the final article for the newspaper's first edition. I spend the rest of the evening typing away as I ate my food.

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

"You, my friend, are the scum of the earth," I glared at Jose and he glared back.

"Says the guy who backstabbed majority of the females in his high school," Jose shot back, "At least I have the dignity to be honest."

"You're the most dishonest person I've met!" I spat, "You know very well! Remember dia de los muertos?"

"That was one time," Jose rolled his eyes.

"I got the blame for that!" I throw my hands in the air, enraged, "Do you know abuelo got out the chancla?"

"Can you two shut it for once!" Courtney's voice broke the tension between us.

We both looked at the rest of the class and they all wore the same tired and annoyed expression. I guess Jose and I got too far into the argument. _Again_.

"We're getting so tired of you two's bullshit," Noah sighed, "You two clearly carry some baggage."

"Yeah, get a room if you two wanna go at each other all night!" Izzy agreed, only to be met by weird looks, "Not like that! Pervs."

We all just sighed, only for the silence to be broken by the PA system.

"Jose and Alejandro come to Chris' office," Chef's voice sounded, "Immediately."

Both of us gulped as we heard Chef's tone. Hopefully it wasn't anything too bad...

**.0.0.0.**

Jose and I stood side by side in Chris' office. Chef loomed before us, his gait and height intimidating to us, even though we are both fully grown men. Chef always had that ability. To scare anyone with just one look. But this look was unreadable. We didn't know what he wanted.

"Sit down fruitcakes," He grunted as he rummaged through a draw on Chris' desk.

Obeying, we silently sat down in the seats provided. Chef mumbled under his breath as he finally got a tablet from the draw and answered the call. He then held it in front of him and we spotted Chris' face appear.

"Al, Jose," Chris grinned as he looked at us, "I have some terrible news."

"Terrible?" I raise a brow, "What do you mean by terrible?"

"Well, I'm losing my number one drama causers," Chris began, "My number one catalyst for Al's envy and my best source of entertainment after watching people eat Gwen's cookies and Heather and Leshawna's catfights."

"Still doesn't give us an idea, Mclean," Jose sighed.

"_Fine,_ I'll spell it out in dumb Latino form," Chris rolled his eyes, "You two are going back to your dear family in Spain."

"What?!" Both of us cried out in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's true," Chris chuckled, "Apparently it's a family emergency, so I have granted you leave for a while. You better start packing~"

"Chris-"

Before I could continue he ended the call, leaving us with a chuckling Chef.

"I know I shouldn't be laughing, but for once you two are getting along," Chef cleared his throat, "Ironic how a family issue brought you guys to stand each other."

Without another word, Chef left the office.

"What now?" Jose asked.

But I couldn't answer, for in my mind I was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**DJ's P.O.V**

"Ok, is the camera ready, Cam?" I asked Cameron.

He was helping us to record the cooking vlogs everyone suggested Owen and I should do. We were in my dorm kitchen, ingredients laid out for the dessert I was planning to make. Owen was busy snacking on some Chocodiles, while I prepped the final things needed for the first vlog.

"Yep," Cameron nodded, "Everything's fine."

"Great," I smiled, "Just tell me when we can start and I'll start."

Cameron nodded, before looking over to Owen, "You ready to film?"

"Ready?" Owen spoke through a mouth full of chocolate, "I was born ready."

"Great! Let's start!" Cameron then began to record.

"Hey guys," I smile warmly, "I'm DJ and today I'm going to make chocolate cake for my buddy Owen."

"Hey!" Owen smiled as the camera turned to him, "Oooh could you add frosting and sprinkles too?"

"Yep," I chuckled, "But first we have to make the batter."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that," Owen chuckled sheepishly.

We then spent the next two hours making the cake. Of course the vlog wouldn't be that long, Cameron would edit it down for us. By the time the cake was finished and decorated, we filmed Owen tasting it, and somehow managed to save some for later.

"That was the best thing ever!" Owen whooped as Cam stopped filming, "That cake, learning to make one! You're a _God_ DJ! A food God."

"I'm just doing what Mama taught me," I smiled bashfully, "Plus sharing good food is a good action."

"True," Cameron nodded as he packed up, "Is there any left."

"I made a spare just in case, but Owen seems to have left some," I say as I wrap him a slice.

"What? I have to savor this godly cake!" Owen retorted, his eyes glistening slightly as he looked at the cake, "But one more slice wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Go ahead," I chuckled as he took one of the biggest slices left.

"I could get used to this," He sighed.

"Me too, Owen," I agreed, "Me too."

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"Last practice before the competition girls!" Eva smiled, "How're you all feeling?"

"Pumped!" Jo called as she ran on the treadmill. Just to be extra, like she always was, Jo had set the speed to the fastest it would go. She was jogging quite fine, but she couldn't hide the red creeping up her neck to her nose and cheeks.

"I'm looking forward to it," Stephanie always had a sensible answer, but don't like that deceive you. She's a monster in the ring, in fact in anything where she has to win.

"Well, I'm just hoping I'm good enough to qualify to the next round," I shrug as I skip using a skipping rope.

"And you will be," Eva smiled.

"Just not as good as us," Stephanie and Jo both spoke in unison.

"We get it you two are arrogant," I teased, "But still, you all said I've improved."

"And you have," Stephanie smiled.

"But we'll see how far that gets you in the ring," Jo smirked, "Isn't your first match against Lucy Thunderberker?"

"Yep," I say as I think about her.

Lucy Thunderberker is the number one female boxer in her college. She has light blonde hair and stormy blue eyes with freckles scattered across her nose. So far, no-one in her district's been able to beat her. She's known as a legend in the female sports community.

"You're in for a major loss if you don't focus," Eva warned.

"Well, Lucy can kiss your ass for all I care!" Stephanie grinned, "So what if she's stronger, fitter and has practiced longer...never mind, you're in for an ass-whooping."

"Thanks for the support, Steph," I roll my eyes as I head towards the punching bags.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad," Stephanie sighed, "It just came out wrong."

"Just shut the fuck up, Steph," Jo growled, "You're the worst person to be talking right now. Remember your first soccer league?"

"Ok, I get it," She sighed, "I'll shut up."

"Thank you," Eva smiled, "Ok, Taylor, it may seem impossible to beat Lucy-"

"More like insane," I mumbled.

"Yes, I get it," Eva chuckled, "But everyone has their Achilles' heel. If you figure that out, you have a better chance of winning."

The others nodded in agreement as the sound of gym equipment filled the room.

Even if what she said did sound crazy, Eva did have a point. Everyone had a weakness and if I can find Lucy's weakness I could win...But what was it.

"Good thing I know dirt on every female boxer around here," Jo smirked as she produced a piece of paper, "And it says Lucy moves a little slower than others. Good thing, Tay's the fastest boxer around."

I smiled as Jo told me the weaknesses I needed to know. Even if I didn't know if it was true, it reassured me that I had a chance. That's all I needed.

"Thanks guys," I smiled warmly at them all, "Should we practice one final time?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched the sun set from my bedroom window. It was early evening and I was sewing yet another creation I'd dreamed up. Even though it reminded me of Sadie, I enjoyed making new designs. It's the piece of me that will never change, no matter what happens. It also helps me to keep my cool when Cady's upset.

The still rhythm of my sewing machine, sewing away, was broken by the sound of my phone. I heard the familiar ping I get from when someone messages me and immediately turned off the sewing machine. I then grabbed my phone and checked it to see who the message was from. My eyes widened at the name. _Ralph Lauren! _You've gotta be shitting me right now! There's no way that they actually wanted to showcase my designs. Sure, they said to call them when I had new designs after the Halloween fashion show, but...I had to have someone pinch me.

"Kitty!" My dorm mate immediately rushed into my room.

"What's up? I heard you call," She looked at me quizzically.

"Look!" I squealed as I showed her my phone screen.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God!" She grinned widely, "Katy, you did it! You can get out of this dump and work for one of the big brands! You'll be able to design for them and maybe even model. Let's not even start about the publicity. You may be able to start your own brand and then-"

"Kitty?" I poke her.

"Yeah?" She beamed, "Sorry. I'm just so happy for you! It's not everyday one of your friends gets to have their designs showcased by one of the big brands."

"I know, I know," I smiled warmly, "But I'm gonna need some help if I can get the amount done for the deadline."

"Good thing I know exactly who to call!" Kitty winked as she began to call some numbers.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

"Where is my cappuccino?" Chris' voice rang in my ears.

I was _meant_ to have a few months off since Chris took Topher on the world tour. But it looks like once again Chris was getting my hopes up for nothing. Plus he doesn't even pay that much! Sometimes I wonder why I haven't quit yet...

"Chris, it's my month off," I roll my eyes.

"Too bad, I can say when your time off ends or begins," He spoke in his annoyingly taunting voice.

"And who says you can?" I raised a brow, "I'm not a slave Chris, I'm an intern."

"Slave, intern. Same difference," I could see him grinning as he shrugged.

This infuriated me. There's no way this lazy cock sucker was getting another piece of labor out of me. Not in a million years. I'm finally quitting this stupid job, with its idiotic pay. I can find another way to make money, I'm done being Chris' loyal lapdog.

"You know what," I say, my tone serious and dark, "You can kiss my ass for all I care Chris. I'm done. You can find someone else to put up with your bullshit because I'm done looking after a big dumb baby. I'm sure Topher wouldn't mind replacing me anyway. Goodbye."

With that I ended the call and let out a deep sigh. Finally. Goodbye Chris and your stupid demands.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked through the nature preserve my parents owned. I've been coming here for the past few months and I have to say that it's partially helped with my issue. But it still lingers, and if it lingers it can get bigger. I continued down the path in silence, smiling at the occasional animal before spotting a familiar blonde. Amy.

She was asleep, laying on the green blanket of grass below her. Dried tears streaked her cheeks and I could tell from the waviness of her hair that her braids had come undone. She didn't stir as I moved closer, in fact she stayed asleep. I could tell from her aura that she was troubled and distressed. I have a feeling I know what made her feel that way, but I can deal with that later. Right now, I have to make sure she doesn't stay outside.

"Bruno!" I called to the Siberian bear that Bridgette had helped to rehabilitate here. He was actually a really friendly creature and loved to interact with humans. Trouble is people are scared of him, but Bridgette tries to visit him often. Well, as often as she can. She has got two babies to care for after all and both her and Geoff look exhausted. However Bruno understood as he'd recently had some cubs with a bear that was born here.

"There you are," I smiled as I spotted his dark fur, "Could you help me."

He growled in a friendly response and lifted Amy using his forelegs (I taught him a few humanesque actions) and walked with me towards my parents' home.

We walked through the trees, taking the long way round so as not to disturb Amy. We conversed a little and I asked him how the cubs were doing, but apart from that we walked in silence. Amy didn't wake the whole time we traveled, she just stayed in her unconscious state, often mumbling something or shifting slightly. She must really want to escape reality. I can definitely relate...

Once we reached my parents' home, I bid Bruno goodbye and piggybacked Amy to my old room. Luckily I went there often, so the room was in a good state and I knew that she'd be comfy there.

After making sure Amy was ok I sat down on my desk chair, getting out a book. It was hard for me to focus on it as I kept thinking about what to do next. Should I ask Amy why she was at my family's nature preserve? Should I just let her be? I really didn't know. It didn't exactly help that my mind was constantly contradicting itself.

_"Just make a choice already!" _I sighed as the voice returned once again, "_If you fuck up, then you've learned a valuable lesson."_

"It's not that simple," I say, the annoyance clear in my voice.

_"You just overcomplicate things," _The voice chuckled as she tried to manipulate me. Once again.

"Nice try," I smile dryly, "But it won't work."

_"Oh it will-"_

"What won't work?" Amy looked at me, her blue eyes wide and alert.

_"Great," _Both the voice and me sighed as we tried to come up with an excuse. I wonder how I'll get out of this minor issue.


	38. Mother's Day Drama

**A/N: Mothers' day was last weekend (In the UK, where I'm from but I spell mum with an o on this...weird) and to commemorate it, I'm going to put in some chapters with the characters and their parents! So a lot of this will be flashbacks with the students telling their parents about their day. I've also noticed that chapters are getting longer (This one is 6200 words 0_o), which is great, cause everyone seems to be locked inside for the pandemic, but time consuming...**

**Aside from that, nothing much to say except thanks for reading!**

**So till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. Thanks Gucci Mane LaFlare, TotalDramaAddict x9, TDFan and a guest reviewer for the nice reviews! They really made dealing with being inside all day better.**

**P.S.S. Anonim I will try to write more about Noah. I've noticed that I don't write about some characters as much as others and so I'm trying to make varied plots that highlight their characteristics. I do have one in mind for Noah and I'll write it as soon as I finish one of these!**

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sighed as I stared blankly at my phone screen. Katie had given me a break while she went to get our costumes. Today was mothers' day and I wanted to gift my mom with something she had missed these past few years. Yes, I'm referring to my actual Latina-self. There you go. You heard it right. That's why I asked Katie for a refresher: to surprise my mom. Not that it won't come in handy for my career either, but right now it's for my mom.

"Looks like someone's waiting for a reply~" I jumped as I heard Katie's voice behind me. She giggled as I tried to collect myself.

"Don't worry I didn't peek," She smiled slightly, "I got the costumes!"

My eyes widened in amazement at the costumes she'd made. Katie had really outdone herself. Really. She'd made two matching matching outfits, both based on our cultures. Mine had blue flowers, whereas hers had red. In her other hand was hairstyling essentials and a few flowers.

"If we're gonna perform, we have to look the part," She winked, "Even if it's just for our moms."

"Yep," I nodded as I discarded my phone in the corner.

Hopefully my mom'll really like this otherwise I may just start acting American again! Well, not fully American, but you know what I mean.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

_"Come on Scott!" I called as I was free. We were playing soccer for this week and I had so far been shrugged off by my team. Figures. They all don't believe I'm good at sports! I wish Taylor and Lightning were here with me. They'd know exactly how to make this shitty day better._

_"Hey, Tyler!" I nearly tripped over the ball as Justin passed it to me, "Try to score!"_

_"Why'd you pass him the ball, pretty boy?" Scott seethed, "You know he can't catch a ball to save his life."_

_"He was the only free member," Justin shrugged._

_But I couldn't listen any longer. I could see that two of the opposing team's members were trying to tackle me._

_Making a dash for it, I dribbled the ball wobbling in a curved line as I went along. I'd never had possession of the ball for this long! I must be improving. Smiling as I dribbled, I watched as the opposition followed. The other team consisted of the ice dancers, cadets and two other people I forgot the names of. In short the team were good. As I tried to look for an opening to pass, I noticed I was nearing the goal. __The opposition still followed, but soon stopped. I was all alone, heading to the goal. Then, I shot._

_"Goal!" Jacques chuckled, "Is what I would say, if you shot the right way."_

_Instantly the whole field was filled with laughter. All around me, my fellow classmates laughed as they chanted._

_"Failer! Failer! Failer!"_

_Gerry and Pete were just laughing, presumably at another one of the jokes. There was no-one to stop them from chanting._

_My classmates' voices filled my ears as I droopily walked away from the field. Dejected. Defeated. What's the point? I'm terrible at sports and my only two friends are in another class. __I should just quit._

_I take one last look at the field, where everyone was still laughing and chanting. They looked me in the eyes, some tauntingly and some sympathetically, and soon they were gone from my view._

**...**

I sighed as I retold the embarrassing tale to my parents. Today had been really tough for me and I think they could tell.

My dad sighed along with me while my mom just chuckled. She wore a smile on her face, as she looked at me.

"That's my, Ty," She hugged me fondly, "Always falling over his own two feet!"

"_Mooom_," I rolled my eyes as she hugged me, "You're lucky it's mothers' day."

"I know," She simply laughed, "Usually I have to force a hug out of you."

"Well, don't get used to it, it's only for today," I say.

She just chuckled as I hugged her back, glad to have someone to vent to about my day.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

Overwhelming. That's the first thing I thought as I walked into the venue for my first match. Camera flashes. Voices. Money. People were everywhere, all crowded in the hall as they tried to snag the best seats. It didn't help that an overwhelming heat took over the room as well. Sweaty bodies brushed against my own as I pushed through wave of people. Some stopped to ask me some questions and I'm pretty sure I spotted some familiar faces, but other than that everything was strange and overwhelming.

I sighed as I finally got into my changing room. I'm finally away from that crowd! The very thought of being in that sweaty bustling mess made me shiver. I'm definitely not looking forward to going back into that...

Placing my bag on the small table, I got out my sports gear. I decided to wear my favourite beige sports bra, with a gold hem and my favourite beige and white shorts. I then got my lucky pair of wraps and gloves. Before wrapping my hands up, I tied my long hair into a ponytail. Maybe I should cut it. It would make doing sports easier... Nah! Then I'd look like a guy. That's a definite no.

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. The sight of me all geared out, eased the fluttering in my stomach. But only for a sec. It was worth a try.

I sighed as I plopped down on the chair beside the table. I should try to get as much rest as I can before the match. I have a feeling Lucy Thunderberker will tire me out. I got my headphones from my bag and place them over my ears, only to hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say automatically, knowing it was probably my gym buddies coming to give me a pep talk. Boy was I surprised by who it was.

"Lightning?" I raised a brow, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy wish his friend luck?" He smiled slightly, "Ty told me you had a match."

"Oh..." I trailed off. I forgot that I didn't tell Lightning about the match. The last time I spoke about it, I said I was quitting.

"Hey, don't feel bad," He placed a hand on my shoulder.

Wasn't he just at the door? Whatever. I can question that later.

"I'm not," I say trying to cover that I actually was, "Just nervous."

"Nervous? You don't need to be nervous, Tay," He chuckled.

"You sure?" I smiled slightly.

"Yep," He nodded, "I know you'll pound her ass!"

"Ok..." I say, laughing slightly. How did he always know how to cheer me up? Even when I'm feeling the worst, Lightning knows how to make me smile. That's why I love being friends with him.

"Can Taylor Gripling report to the ring!" I heard a voice cry out from the PA system.

"That's my cue," I exhale, "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck," He laughed, "You're already sha-mazing enough!"

I just smiled at his remark before heading to the ring. Hopefully, I'll win.

**.0.0.0.**

"You ready?" I could sense the taunting in the blonde's voice.

"Born ready," I smirked as I bumped my gloved fists together. If this bitch thinks she's winning she's got another thing coming. I'm winning this thing today. For mu gym buddies, for my mom, for Lightning and Tyler and for myself. Sorry Lucy, but I'll be the new best female boxer in town.

The bell rang and we immediately began circling each other. Lucy was constantly taunting me as we circled, the gap between us getting smaller.

"Too scared to make the first hit?" She smiled. Whoa, the fame must've really gotten to this girl's inflated ego. Who the fuck does she think she is calling me a coward?

In one swift movement, I punched her solid in the jaw, just missing her eyebrow and nose.

"First piece of advice," I smirked, "Don't call me a coward."

Blood formed at Lucy's lips, but she didn't even flinch. She just spat it onto the ring. Like it was nothing. I just got a growl in return, before she leaped at me. Animalistic. Good thing boxing's about technique and control. She managed to club me on the head, but unlike with Jo she didn't knock me down. In fact, I used it as an opening to punch her in the gut.

"Bitch," She muttered as she stumbled back, the wind taken from her gut.

"Please," I was back in my ready position, moving towards her, "I barely left a scratch. You are a boxer right?"

I think my question struck a nerve as I saw her eyes glisten. Before she could recover, I knocked her square on the nose. Crimson blood cascaded from her face, as the giant and broad Lucy fell to the ground. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and her blood hair came out of its bun. The ruthless beast was now still.

"And it's a knockout!" Everyone cheered as I looked at the crowd. Surprised.

I knocked her out...Lucy Thunderberker. Best female boxer around this part of town! I did it! I-

Before my mind could wonder any more, I blinked as I saw my mom hugging me.

"You did it Taylor!" She smiled, kissing my cheek, "This is the best mother's day present you've given me."

"Really?" I asked as she pulled away.

She nodded, sniffling slightly, "I'm so proud of the amazing young woman you've become."

"Not the waterworks mom," I blushed as she wiped her eyes.

"Sorry Taylor," She chuckled slightly, "I'm just so proud!"

I smiled at her words. My mom was proud of me and that's all I needed to make this day even better.

* * *

**DJ's P.O.V**

"Hey guys," I smiled at the camera, "It's me, DJ, again."

We were doing a second cooking vlog and since it was Mama's day, I decided to do something with Mama. After all, it's been a while since I've done anything with her. I think the last time was Christmas...Wow! That is long.

We were all in Mama's kitchen, Cameron filming and Owen getting ready to assist as well as taste the food we made. Everything was laid out and ready, and Mama and I had planned a really good recipe for today. It's something we always made together on rainy days when I was younger.

"So what are we making, I'm hungry," Owen chuckled as we heard a loud rumble before a gurgling noise, "Oh! And a little gassy."

"You'd better not pass wind in my kitchen!" Mama frowned, "The washroom's upstairs. You're welcome to use it."

"Thanks!" Owen rushed upstairs as Cameron and I chuckled. Classic Owen, always hungry or needing to fart.

"Anyway, while Owen's upstairs, we'll begin making today's dish," I smiled, "Jamaican Patties!"

We heard a muffled cheer from upstairs, causing us to chuckle again.

"You have some strange friends Devon Joseph," Mama sighed as she got out a mixing bowl putting the flour, salt and turmeric in it.

We then made it into dough, by adding shortening and water. We then refrigerated the dough to begin making the filling. That was when Owen came back.

"Oooh!" He smiled, licking his lips, "Is it finished already."

"Not yet," I say as I get out the mince meat. We were making beef patties and were adding Mama's special ingredient (Mama spice).

We then mixed the spice with the meat, making sure to season it just right, before cooking it on the stove. It was pretty funny since Owen kept trying to sneak tastes of the mince. Then, we assembled the patties and placed them in the oven ready to eaten after cooking.

"When are they gonna be ready!" Owen whined.

"In approximately ten minutes," Cameron replied automatically, "You keep asking every minute Owen."

"I know!" He huffed, "They just smell so good!"

"Then you know we cooked them right," Mama smiled, "You just need to be patient or your greedy gut's gon' get you food poisoning."

"So true," Cameron and I nodded, while Owen pouted.

"Fine," He replied as we all laughed, "But they better be worth the wait. Who am I kidding?! They will be!"

We all just laughed at his comment, letting the calm of the afternoon wash over us. This sure was a great way to spend mother's day.

* * *

**A/N: I make patties with my nan. They are delicious! If you haven't tried one, I suggest you do they're so worth it.**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Today sucked," I say as I sit in my old home's living room.

I'd finished rehearsals two hours ago and had immediately come here, picking up a box of chocolates for my mom. I'd also drawn her a picture, which she loved. As always. But that still didn't mean I was feeling great. Rehearsals had been even more of a pain than usual today...

"How exactly did today suck, Gwen?" My mom looked at me knowingly, "You used to say that every day after high school."

"Well today was _way_ worse than high school," I roll my eyes as I fold my arms, "And it's all because of those stupid rehearsals. I don't know why Blaineley even signed me up for it!"

"Well, I'm all ears," My mom grinned, "I've been dying to hear something about your college other than your classes!"

"Fine," I grumbled.

**.0.0.0.**

_It was the same as always. Long day at college, long rehearsal after. _

_I walked into the hall Blaineley was using for rehearsals to see everyone there. We were all dressed in costumes, caringly made by Dakota, Katie, Jen, Tom and some other fashion students. They all looked pretty accurate to the real thing. It's a shame some of us didn't want to be here._

_I sighed as I went backstage to change, exiting minutes later to bump into Heather. With hair. Of course she was wearing a wig to match her character! Sometimes I wonder where Heather gets her extravagance from..._

_"Oh look, it's Gwen," She smiled, but even a dumbass would see it was fake, "Or should I say Veronica?"_

_"Can it, Heather!" I say growling as I shoved past her, "It's bad enough that I have to go to **this**. I really don't want to deal with you today."_

_"That's gonna be pretty hard considering you're co-stars," Harold appeared out of nowhere._

_"Didn't ask for your opinion," I say briskly, "Now if you'll excuse m-"_

_"Gwen!" I heard Blaineley's voice call._

_"Looks like someone's pissed Mildred off," Heather smirked slightly._

_"**Great**," I say as I roll my eyes as head towards the blonde demon herself._

_"Ah, there you are!" Blaineley smiled at me._

_"So you're not mad?" I raised a brow. I knew exactly why she might be pissed at me. I may have accidentally (on purpose) messed with the stage lights._

_"Mad, why would I be mad?" She beamed, "In fact, I'm extremely ecstatic!"_

_"Wait, what?" I say my eyes wide with surprise._

_"Yes," She smiled, "A little birdie mailed me an audio of you singing! I have to say you have an amazing voice, same for Duncan."_

_"Where did you get those?" I say, my mind reeling as I try to think of an exit route._

_"Just around," She shrugged, "Anyway, I just wanted to say since I know you can sing, you **better** do it right. I mean it Gwen. And if you don't, I'll make sure you fail your art course."_

_"You wouldn't," I glared at her._

_"I don't know, will I?" Blaineley laughed as she sauntered off._

_Shit. I really dug myself a grave. Why did I have to sing that one time! I repeat: one time!_

_Dejected, I head to the stage. Guess I'll have to do what Blaineley says or else I can kiss my art career goodbye._

**.0.0.0.**

"So that's why today was the worst," I sigh as I stared at the ceiling.

My mom just chuckled, "Because a fake blonde told you to sing?"

"Yep," I reply, grimacing, "It's not that funny! I lost my dignity this afternoon."

"It is," She replied, "But today would be a pretty bad contender with your other worst days."

"Like?" I raised a brow.

"The day you came home early because Heather put laxatives in your lunch," My mom began, "That one time you came home crying because Trent cheated on you, by the way I still owe that fucker a punch. Also that time you didn't leave your room for a week because of what happened with Courtney. That last one made me consider if you were bisexual."

"Wow, I have such a sensible mom," I chuckled at the thought of her thinking I was bi.

"It's where you get it from," She teased, "Why do you think you always end up in the craziest situations?"

"I'm pretty sure my situation isn't because of you," I chuckled, "Although it'd be nice to blame someone."

"Let me get some paper, we can make a hit list!" My mom hopped up from her seat and went to grab paper, while I chuckled.

Even if my mom's a bit kooky, I have to admit being back home really is a comfort. I don't know how much more of Chris' college and Blaineley's rehearsals I can take.

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

"This design looks totally cute!" Dakota beamed, "I totally have to take a picture of it for my photography course!"

"Sure," I smiled, "But we might need a model."

"That's fine," She shrugged, "Got any in mind?"

"Well, Lindsay says she's busy with a spa appointment," I say as I use my fingers to keep track, "Courtney's at her parents' house, Gwen won't model, Zoey's at her parents', Amy's at her mom's, Dawn's gone MIA and...that leaves Kitty."

"Cool," Dakota smiled, "Now, let's get her runway ready!"

**.0.0.0.**

"I'm glad to be modelling this design, Katie," Kitty smiled as Dakota and I added the final touches to her look, "But why am I doing it again?"

"We just need to take a picture," Dakota waved her hand, "Nothing much."

"Ok, just make sure to send me some," Kitty replied cheerily.

Once we were done, Dakota and I stepped back to admire our work. Both of us gasped with pride as we looked at our masterpiece, glad that we hadn't called any of the other models.

Kitty was dressed in a white sleeveless blouse, black skirt and black thigh high go-go boots. Sure the design was simple, and using go-go boots was risky, but the simplicity of the outfit and style of the go-gos was what made it perfect. Plus, the white and black theme went well with the panda earrings I'd made! Dakota also tied Kitty's hair into two space buns, making her hair match perfectly. We then gave Kitty a pinup eyeliner look, with sliver eyeshadow and red lipstick.

"Does it look bad?" Kitty asked, her expression hopeful as we stood there.

"No, it looks-" I struggled to find the words.

"Perfect!" Dakota beamed as she began to take pictures, "Astonishing! Amazing!"

"What she said," I chuckled, before an idea wormed its way through my mind to my mouth, "Actually, would you like to model my designs for the Ralph Lauren showcase?"

"Would I?" Kitty's eyes sparkled, "I've been dying for something to do since Emma's always busy."

I squealed as I grabbed my tape measure and began to measure her vigorously. What? A designer needs measurements for her models. That's a very important rule in fashion.

"Then it's settled?" I raised a brow, as I quickly jotted down the numbers.

"Settled," Kitty nodded, while Dakota laughed.

* * *

**Alejandro 's P.O.V**

I took in a deep breath as I stood in front of her dorm. The sun was setting and I could see the pinky orange of the clouds casting shadows everywhere. It was a beautiful sight, contrasting the horrible situation I'm in. I know she will hate me for delivering this news...for leaving. But what choice do I have? Even if she won't admit it, she loves me, so I at least owe her this before I go.

Using all of my inner resolve, I knocked on the door. The dorm was silent for a while, until I heard the familiar sound of her heels.

"One second!" Her voice was clear and obviously annoyed.

A few more moments of heel clomping and silence, and she was finally at the door. Makeup fully done, outfit in check and frown on her face Heather was the same as always.

"Oh...Alejerko," Her brows furrowed, "Why are _you_ here?"

"I just wished to say goodbye," I sighed, trying to mask the emotional mess I was inside.

"Sure, like you'd leave," She glared at me, silence between us. The silence continued as she waited for me to curse or tell her that she was wrong or right, but nothing came from me. Not a word or sound. Heather's gaze softened at this. I could see her biting her lip as she waited.

"You're not joking?" I think I heard her voice crack as she finally spoke.

"I'm not," I say as I cast my gaze to the ground, "I'm being called back to Spain by mi familia."

Once again silence fell between us. Heather's frown stayed as her brows furrowed. Tears began to form and just when I thought that for once she'd show some compassion or affection, I was proven wrong again.

"You jerk!" Tears spilled from her obsidian eyes as she slapped me across the face, "How could you?- I trusted you- I.."

No other words said, she slammed the door in my face. The last look I got at her were teary eyes, pinched brows and a red face. Not a good last memory.

I sighed as I stared at the door, willing her to open it, but nothing happened. Alone and my heart wrenched out of my body, I walked away into the incoming night, tears trailing behind me.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"So how was the concert?" I was talking to Trent via a video call and it was actually quite fun. Even if I was back home, in my old room, talking to Trent kinda softened the sad nostalgia and regret that masked me every time I came here.

I smiled softly as I looked at my room. Blue wallpaper covered the walls, shelves piled with books and old photos transported me to the land of memories. The land of when everything was simpler... But why should I care? I'm in a better place now. Even if what Scarlett said still send chills down my spine.

"It was ok," Trent shrugged, "It's not the best thing I look forward to."

"It isn't?" I blinked as curiosity filled my senses. Who wouldn't be excited to perform in front of a live audience? Well, who wouldn't except stage fright sufferers.

"Nah, I prefer talking to you," He smiled softly, "At least it's a friendly face to look forward to."

I blushed slightly at his comment, looking down so my hair would cover my face. I never really thought of myself a friendly. Even after fixing myself and sorting shit out, I never saw myself that way. I just saw myself as someone who was fun and who was given a second chance. Not as a friendly face.

"Thanks," I finally speak.

"Looks like someone's got a crush~" Elena teased as she walked into the room. I rolled my eyes at her comment.

She was always smug whenever I spoke to any guys. It kinda reminded me of how Samey would tease me. I'd tease her back and we'd up end having tickle war. Those were fun times, until I fucked up. But everything's ok now. Me fucking up isn't a problem anymore, even if Scarlett brought _that_ one time up. It didn't mean anything.

"We're just friends, Leni," I sighed and Trent nodded. Leni was the nickname I dubbed Elena one day once I thought she was worthy. It really was just me removing the 'E' and 'a' from her name. Nothing too much.

"Tell that to the blush," She chuckled, "Anyway, I just came to get these."

She picked up a few books and headed back out of the room.

"She definitely acts like Samey," Trent chuckled.

"Yep," I smile softly, "Acts more and more like her everyday. It's like a second chance at being a sister."

"But is it the same?" Trent raised a brow.

My brows furrowed at this. I know, I know it shouldn't effect me like this, but it's true. Is it really the same? I guess not. Samey and I were twins, a bond that is unbreakable, yet I broke it somehow. Sure, Elena was a lot like Samey, but we didn't have a twin bond. Heck, she wasn't even my sister by blood! But it did get me thinking...

"I didn't mean it like that!" Trent finally broke the silence. He probably noticed my expression and took it the wrong way.

"No, it's fine," I give a smile, "Could we maybe change the subject though?"

"Um...yeah," He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Amy."

"No, it's fine," I insisted.

"So...how's college?" I laughed at his question.

"Really? You could've asked anything and you chose that!" I chuckled as I tried to stop laughing, "It's ok I guess. Better since Chris isn't there. But..." I bite my lip as I think about what happened yesterday with Dawn. She'd looked really tired and I heard her talking to herself again... It's really concerning me. She's never been like this before.

"Um...Amy are you ok?" Trent's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I blinked to feel tears escape from my eyes.

"Yeah, just a lot of work," I fake a yawn, "College is really tiring me out."

"Ok..."

"Oops, sorry hun," My mom walked in, a small smile on her face, "I didn't know you were talking to a friend. I'll come in later. Nice catch by the way."

"We're friends mom!" I sigh as she disappears from my view. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only sane person in our family.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"I can't believe I ever trusted that dick!" I sobbed as I cried into my mother's shoulder.

I was meant to be going to my parents' home to have a nice family dinner for mother's day, yet here I was a sobbing mess over Ale- I can't even think of the jerk right now! All I can think about is the fact that he's leaving, the fact that he's...

"It's ok, Heather Feather," My mother spoke calmly as she rubbed my back, "I'm sure he has a good reason to leave."

"Perhaps his family called him back?" Marietta suggested smiling slightly.

"They did!" I cried out through sniffles, "But the pussy didn't think to say no! I mean...he just left. Like that..."

"Heather," My mother sighed, "We all know by now that you care for Alejandro. There's no need to pretend anymore."

"What?! No!" I say pulling away from her, "I'm just upset because I trusted him with a task."

"Heather, Damion read out your diary from last year," Marietta sighed, "There was _a lot_ in there you didn't mention. I'm surprised you even managed to keep your crush secret."

"Yep," My mother nodded, in agreement.

"So you guys are going through my stuff again!" I glared at them. I must be going through mood swings because of my denial. Did I say denial? I mean emotional state...yeah emotional state.

"It's nothing personal, Heather Feather," My mother smiled slightly, "It's the only way we're close to you since you're always at college."

"I'm not always at college," I pout as I dab my face with a tissue. My mascara's probably all washed off now. I bet my eyeliner and eyeshadow has too!

My mother and Marietta just gave me a knowing look, before all three of us burst into laughter. Mother's day always went down like this. We'd all bond over something and then start laughing.

Plus it just made me realise something. Even if Alejandro's leaving me all alone to go to Spain, I'll live. Who needs that Hispanic douche anyway?

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

"Happy mother's day!" I smiled as Geoff surprised me with the twins.

I'd completely forgotten that I'd also have a mother's day now that I was a mom. It seemed like just yesterday that I'd given birth to my two cutie pies. Yet, five months later, I was celebrating mother's day. We also managed to get an apartment, both of us working and taking shifts looking after the twins. However, since the twins are getting older it's getting easier. That's a plus- I guess.

"I definitely have to top this for father's day," I say as I look at the wrapped box in front of me.

"I doubt that," Geoff chuckled, "I know you way too well for you to top anything I do."

"Is that a challenge?" I say, "Because trust me, I'll be able to top it."

"Mother's day and father's day isn't about topping the other," Geoff laughed, causing me to laugh.

"True," I smile, "That reminds me, we've gotta visit my mom."

"Same," Geoff nodded.

"Should we go to my mom's or your mom's first?" I raised a brow.

"Yours," Geoff shrugged, "My mom doesn't mind us coming late."

Forgetting about my mother's day present, both of us got to work getting ready for the day ahead. As I say, just another day in the life of Bridgette Knowles.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I sighed as I retied my hair into a messy bun once again. It was late at night and I still couldn't sleep, even though I was at my parents' home. My mind kept wandering, drifting into dark corners and suggesting morbid actions. I shivered as I recounted the things whispered by _her_. Those things should forever be locked up from the world. After all, secrets aren't safe keep them to yourself. Tell no-one else.

As I sat at my desk, the tiny light of the desk lamp illuminating my room I couldn't help but think about the secret I was keeping. It was what deprived me of sleep, took away my appetite and stripped me of feeling normal. Yet I helped it to grow by keeping it hidden away...

Then, before I could even mask the frown on my face, my mother came in. She was dressed in her dark blue pajamas, hair messily surrounding her head and glasses gone. A small smile was on her face, but I knew she could tell I was distressed.

"What's wrong my little butterfly?" She set a tray down on my desk. I could see two teacups and a teapot with a few biscuits in its contents. She was probably planning to read tea leaves with me. Just like we did when I was younger.

"You look more troubled than usual," She brushed a strand of hair away from my face; an action she used to do to me as a child when I injured myself. Something that usually made me feel better, but now I just felt worse. Guilt had replaced that joy, making that one act of kindness the final blow. By taking me back to my childhood, a time when everything was magic and I was just as susceptible to corruption as everyone else, that action broke me.

So I broke down.

Tears slipped from my eyes as I hugged my mother, crying into her shoulder. I was so stupid, so wrong, so- I don't even know anymore! I just need to let it out. I need to lift some of this crushing weight off my shoulders. To just feel comfort and know that I can be at ease. It's been so long since I've felt like I could be at ease...

"Shhh, it's ok," She rocked back and forth as she rubbed my back, the way a mother would cradle her baby. But then again, I am my mother's baby...

"No...it's not," I choked between sobs, "I-..."

"Take a sip of this," My mother held out one of the teacups, "You'll feel better."

Sniffling, I wipe my teary eyes and gingerly take the teacup. The warm ceramic immediately soothed me, stifling my sobs to whimpers. Shakily, I raised the cup to my lips and drank some of the soothing, sweet liquid. Having an instant effect I exhaled as I sniffled a final time, before trying to compose myself. After sitting in a moment of silence, I then remembered that the tea I had was Chamomile. Both mine and my mother's favourite.

"Feeling better now?" My mother smiled at me gently.

I nodded in return, as I tried to think of how to explain my dilemma. Maybe talking to my mother would help. As long as I word it right, then I can avoid telling the secret.

"It's something to do with MPD," I say quietly, my voice almost silent.

"MPD?" Her voice was thoughtful, "Is it...you know?"

"No...it's...um, similar," I hate lying to my mother, but I have to. I'd hate to think of what would happen if I said what it really was.

"I see," She nodded, "So they've got the same symptoms? Talking to themself, lack of sleep, not eating much."

"Yes," I answer shortly before sighing, "Anyway, I'm stressed over it as I don't know how to help. Since I've never found a way to tackle someone like...Dan, I don't know what would be effective."

"Well, I say the best thing to do is to come clean to the other MPD people," She gave me a slight smile, "I found that taking the weight off my shoulders often helps me to think."

"I'll try that," I say, deep in thought.

"I know you will," She took a sip of her own Chamomile, "Now, do you want to read some tea leaves together?"

"Definitely," I smile back.


	39. The Cold Shoulder and Confessions

**A/N: Another weekend, meaning it's been 2 weeks since school closed. So far I'm sane...surprising!**

**So, thanks for the nice review guys! By the way, I like accepting suggestions from anyone who reviews, it helps to make the story more diverse and I find it fun. Don't hesitate to tell me if you have any ideas! I'll probably put them into the story.**

**Anyway, I'mma just cut this author's note short and give you guys the latest chapter since they seem to be so long. Saves the reading time.**

**So till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sighed as I got back to my dorm. Today has been extremely long and tiring and I can't wait to have a bit of down time. I think I deserve it after making my mom so happy.

I opened the door, to once again be greeted to my empty dorm. Since Bridgette doesn't live on campus anymore, I have the free space. Chris never bothered to find me a new dorm mate, and honestly I'm kinda glad he didn't. He probably would've moved Heather or Taylor to my dorm. I shivered at the thought. Let's just say I didn't exactly get along with them in high school.

As I walked in, I placed my keys to the side and took off my jacket. I then headed to my room, ready to get ready for bed. After a long and well-needed shower, I change into my pink pajama set and sleeping mask. Since Chris decided to install a wake-up call, I'd decided to get the mask as well as earplugs. Good luck waking me up this time, Mclean!

I then went to the kitchen and got a snack, before returning to my room once more. As I ate my snack, I went over some of my assignments and other paperwork before hearing my phone vibrate. Taking it off charge, I look at the screen to see that 'Can I trust you?' had replied. But it didn't look like the reply I was expecting.

***New Message* - 21:45 (9:45 pm)**

**From: Can I trust you?**

**Can I trust you?- Ah, I wish I could come, Court. Sadly, I must go back to Spain mi familia is going through an issue. Maybe we can reschedule when I return?**

My eyes were wide with surprise from the reply. He was going back to Spain. That meant Jose and Alejandro were going to Spain! Poor Heather... She'll really miss him. What am I saying?! Courtney get a grip. This is good. Jose can't use you for some half-baked plan and Heather gets her well deserved karma! This is a win-win situation; I should be celebrating. So why do I feel so sad...

Turning my phone off, I discard my snack and work and slip into bed. Closing my eyes and putting in my earplugs and sleeping mask, I try to sleep. Maybe getting some sleep will help. I'm sure tomorrow I'll be feeling the same as I always do. Right?

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

It's a new day. A new day I have to be in the same building as Alejerko. But then again, it's one day closer to never seeing him again.

As I walked to my class with Mildred, I can't help but slump my shoulders and look at the floor. Who am I kidding? I was a mess last night. My mother had to drive me back here and it didn't help that Damion was being even more shitfaced than usual. But I shouldn't be a mess. I'm an ice queen. A bitch. I can't feel...sad.

Forcing away my glassy eyes and frown, I hold my head high and have my usual smile. This morning I'd tried my best to look like I wasn't affected by what happened and it worked I guess. But inside I was still a mess.

"Mi amor!" I froze as I heard his voice.

Is he for fucking real?! Does he not think that for once I want him to leave me alone! It's bad enough that he's going to Spain. A place where anyone could claim him- not that I care. I wouldn't mind. I'm just upset that he's leaving me behind to clean up his mess.

"Don't come near me," I say in a low harsh tone.

"Heather-"

"I said don't," I shove past him, making sure it would hurt, "Leave me alone."

I then walked away. Disappearing in the crowd of students rushing to their own classes.

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

Cheers and squeals filled my ears as the blinding lights of the stage shone in my eyes. The other band members stood beside me, all four of us ready to perform for our audience. This should be fun, but with Chris as the manager we all feel like slaves to his money-making ways. We've been performing non-stop, if we weren't on stage we'd go on talk shows or practice till we feel asleep standing. It didn't help that Topher was constantly going on and on about how Chris is 'so great' and that we should be 'more grateful' every time we complain.

I just want this tour to be over and done with. That way I can go back to college and spend time with my friends there.

"I love you Trent!" One fangirl holding a banner squealed.

"Marry me, Justin!" Another nearly fainted.

"Omg, look at Harold! He's so..." The other girls cringed as their friend blushed, "What?"

"Cody~ I heard somewhere that you were gay!" Another voice called, "I'm available if you are!"

All four of us just sighed as we heard the continual cat-calls and squeals. Well, I say all four but Justin was milking it. Like always...

"Ok, calm down ladies," He smiled, making a few faint or sigh, "Why don't we perform and then we can talk about this after?"

"Ok, Justin," Most of them sighed and then we began to perform.

The concert ran smoothly, with a couple of mishaps but they were minor. By the time we had to go offstage, I was actually glad.

"Who knew women were so clingly," Cody chuckled a little.

We were all in the dressing room backstage, trying to gain some peace and quiet while our bodyguard denied access to any fangirls.

"I know, usually I'm called a nerdling or perv," Harold nodded.

I wasn't too involved in the conversation though. I was just texting Amy. She seemed to find it funny how I didn't enjoy travelling the world doing what I loved, but I told her it was for a good reason.

**Amy- Being on a tour has to be better than being stuck in this shithole.**

**Me- It's ok. But after a while it gets annoying.**

**Amy- The tour, or the fangirls?**

**Me- Both.**

**Amy- Haha. Poor you! Just think of each concert as getting closer to coming back.**

Her text made me smile and I couldn't help but feel like I had to try. If not for me, then at least for her.

**Me- I'll try.**

**Amy- You'd better**

For the rest of the night, I more or less got something to eat and spoke to Amy. She told me that everything was fine on campus, but everyone seemed to be on edge. Apparently Alejandro and Jose were leaving too. Some girls from another class had said they were having a leaving party for them. But overall everything seemed fine.

**Amy- Well, I'm gonna call it a night. See ya.**

**Trent- See ya.**

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I let out a strained yawn. Why did I have to stay up so late to talk to Trent? Now I'm yawning through my class and I can't focus when I'm tired.

I sighed as I chewed on my pen, trying to stay awake and pay attention. My eyes felt heavy, especially since I'd applied concealer to hide my bags. My hair had been sloppily tied into a messy bun, with two pens sticking through. It kinda reminded me of how Creative looks when she finishes a painting, actually...

"You can leave," The lecturer spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts as everyone got their things and I heard the bell ring.

Class passed that quickly? Guess I was daydreaming.

Gathering my red shoulder bag and writing equipment, I headed out of class. Groggily, I strolled down the hall heading towards the campus cafe. Maybe a coffee will help wake me up. As I walked along the path, making sure not to bump into any students, I thought about Dawn. yes, I know I think about her way too much, but I'm really concerned. Something's happening and I just want to help. She helped me when I was in a rough patch, her and Cam, and so I'd help them with anything. Even murder! My number one no-no.

As I walked into the cafe and joined the queue, I couldn't help but notice a certain blonde in front of me. Even if I was all tired and scatter-brained.

"Amy?" Her voice was hoarse and strained.

"Hey Dawn," I give her a small smile.

"Um...hello," She returned. Her pale face was hollow and I could see her eyes were tired and still. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and her eyelids were puffier than usual.

"Have you been crying?" I say flat-out forgetting that she'd just brush it aside.

"Um...I suppose I was," Her answer stunned me. She'd been crying... But what about?

"May I ask why you were upset?" I say as the line shifts forward.

"I guess I should explain," The petite blonde sighed, before smiling sheepishly, "I've been keeping quite a few secrets and now...I think it's time to share them."

"Why now?" I say without thinking.

"Because I seeked some advice and it was the answer," Dawn shrugged as she became the first in the queue.

"Oh..." I say as she walks to order.

After ordering my coffee and joining Dawn at a table, I feel awake and yet confused. Maybe I don't need the coffee after all.

"I have MPD. And they, Break, is trying to gain control," Dawn spoke swiftly and softly, her words barely audible compared to everyone else in the cafe. But I heard it perfectly.

"What?!" My eyes were wide, "And you didn't think to tell me!"

Eyes traveled to me as I smiled sheepishly, apologising to everyone for shouting.

"I didn't want to burden you," He voice was quiet. Soft. But not the usual type of soft, it was more melancholic. More dismaying.

"You're not a burden Dawn," I give her a hug, "Your problems are just as important as ours."

"Really?" I heard her sniffle slightly, as she clutched my shirt. She was about to cry...Poor thing.

A stilled silence stayed between us as I comforted my distressed friend. I haven't seen her this unstable since Chris threatened to level a park. This whole keeping her alternate personality, who I guess is Break, must've been hard for her. No wonder she looks so drained. I can imagine why too.

Sleepless nights. Migraines. Seeing things that aren't there. I know what she's going through. I'd gone through it all alone a year ago, but Dawn won't have to. I swear my very life on it.

"Really," I eventually smile back softly.

A small smile was given in return.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I sighed as I finally finished my assignment for class. It was around ten pm and everyone else seemed to be asleep. Well, everyone except Team E-scope. My phone had continually buzzed at intervals while I worked, causing me to put it on silent and turn off the vibrations. Whatever Eva, Izzy and Noah were talking about had to be interesting if they were all staying up late to talk about it. Especially Noah and Eva. They have a zero tolerance for shitting around.

Yawning, I grab my phone and unlock it. Immediately I go onto the group chat and messages begin to flood my sight.

**Team E-scope Group Chat:**

**Wrestling Buddy, Moany Bookworm, Crazy Redhead Bestie and you are online.**

**Crazy redhead bestie- **Sierra!

**Moany Bookworm- **It's about time you came online.

Eva was just telling us about what you and Izzy call a 'scoop.'

**Me- **A scoop?!

Eva spill it immediately.

**Wrestling Buddy - **Ok, ok.

Jeez.

Apparently Bridgette can play her nose like a kazzoo.

**Me- **Is that it?

I've known that for ages.

**Moany Bookworm- **If you know so much why don't you share?

**Me- **Ok.

Well, for starters Tammy and Leonard actually believe they're in a real life fantasy world.

**Crazy Redhead Bestie- **Weak.

I thought you had the best scoops, Cc!

**Me- **Ok, you backed me into a corner.

You know DJ?

**Wrestling Buddy- **You mean that stocky guy who loves animals?

**Moany Bookworm- **No, she meant the stocky guy who's afraid of nothing.

**Crazy Redhead Bestie- **Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to listen to Sierra!

Do continue, Cc.

**Me- **Ok...so when he was ten his cousin and brothers,

**Wrestling Buddy - **Yeah?

**Me- **Can't you leave me time to type!

**Moany Bookworm- **Not our fault you type too slow.

**Me- **Fine.

Basically they forced him off the high dive.

His swimming trunks got wedged so far up his crack that he's terrified of wedgies, snakes and water.

**Crazy Redhead Bestie-** That must've been a mega-wedgie.

**Wrestling Buddy- **Sounds painful...

**Moany Bookworm- **Why snakes?

**Me- **Because if he didn't do that, then he'd have to sit in a pit with snakes.

**Wrestling Buddy- **He has some cruel family members.

**Me- **Meh, I've heard of worse.

Anyway, what were you guys talking about earlier.

**Crazy Redhead Bestie- **About Heather and Alejandro.

**Me- **Oh yeah...

I forgot Al was leaving.

**Moany Bookworm- **Good riddance.

I say we get rid of the greasy eel.

**...**

I ended up staying online till one in the morning, having to say goodbye so I could get at least a few hours sleep. Although, I'm pretty sure I can function without sleep.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"Taylor! How does it feel to beat Lucy Thunderberker!" A news anchor dressed in navy blue attire held a microphone to my face. Bright flashes went, voices washed over one another and film crews followed. It was as if I'd suddenly become famous. Which I guess is half true...

"Um...great?" I say as I try to lose the crowd of people behind me. Ever since my match a few days ago, I've been followed everywhere. Past me would've like that, a lot, but new me doesn't. It's actually starting to bug me. I bite my lip as I try to weave through the crowd.

"How do you train?"

"What's your secret?"

"Who's your coach?"

I smile as I see Eva, Jo and Stephanie waiting for me in front of the gym. I knew they had my back and would help me get out of this. After all Eva and Jo are some of the most intimidating females I've met to date. Though between them, I don't know who's scarier. It's probably Eva though because she freaks when her MP3 player goes missing. Yep, she still owns one of them. After all these years...

As I push more determinedly through the crowd, I couldn't help but notice that I'd bumped into a familiar form. In fact it was extremely familiar. I look up to see the dark brown haired head of Lightning. He smiled down at me.

"Who would've thought you'd get this far, Tay," He spoke.

"Hey Lightning," I chuckled, "No-one I guess. Still, it's annoying."

"You want me to distract them?" He raised a brow, "After all my pops is a famous sportsman. It's where I get it from."

"Egotistical as always," I chuckled, "Sure. I gotta make it to a workout anyway."

For some reason the thought of him distracting the newspeople made my stomach flutter. I felt thousands of tiny butterflies fluttering inside, making me feel all fluttery and nervous. But it's probably because he'd going through a lot of trouble for me. Not many people do that and it's nice to know someone would. That's the most logical reason why anyway.

"Hey!" Lightning called the the newspeople and they immediately surrounded him.

I took this as a cue to quickly exit and ran up the path to the gym. As I looked back at Lightning in the middle of the crowd of reporters and journalists, I couldn't help but blush. He really is a good friend...

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

"You ok, Shawnie?" Gwen asked as she hesitated by the doorway.

It's been a while since we'd both found out something the shook my world, and Gwen's been a real help. Honestly. But I can't help but feel terrible. I'd let myself down. My future, my dreams, all my aspirations. All because of a stupid one night stand.

"I'll be fine, don't worry your head about me, Gwennie," I say as I get a pair of beige pajamas out of my draws. They were the only silk pair I owned, a present from my estranged dad. Not that I care the fucker got them. I just like the comfort they bring.

"You sure?" She gave me 'the look', "You've been a mess the past few weeks."

"I know..." I say as I exhale, "It's just...it's hard for me."

Gwen sighed as she stood in the doorway, contemplating what to do. I don't blame her. How could she know how to react in this situation? It's only happened to her once before.

"If you want I can tell Bridge for you," She finally speaks, "I know telling someone may make it worse, but Bridge has gone through it before and it might help."

I fidget with the smooth cloth between my fingers as I think. Telling Bridgette could help with my dilemma, but it's difficult to come out with this information. Even if Bridge is one of my girls, it'd still make me feel like I'm carrying a weight on my shoulders. I'd feel bad for keeping it away from my family. But then again...talking to Bridge may ease the strain.

"I'd like that," I finally smile back at the goth, "Thanks, girl."

"No problem, Shawnie," Gwen smiled back as she left to do whatever she had planned.

I sighed as I felt the cold, silky cloth in my arms. Tears formed at my eyes and a sobbed threatened to break from my throat. I sniffed as I tried to hold the tears back, knowing fully well that I wasn't going to fix this mistake in my life for a while.

Chest tight and lip quivering, I head to the bathroom. I then locked the door, running the shower. As I waited for the water to be the right temperature, I stared at the reflection looking back.

Glassy eyes, messy hair and trembling lips were among the many alien features I spotted. This woman wasn't me. She couldn't be. She was too sad, too broken. She-

Tears and sobs finally broke free as I slid to the tiled floor, succumbing to the regret and self-depreciation inside. I cried about my situation, I cried because of how it was changing me, I cried because I needed to. And as crazy as it seems, it helped.

So as I cried and cried on the bathroom floor, showering running and steam surrounding me, one thought went through my mind: I may have fucked up royally, but somehow I'll get through this. One way or another.


	40. Celebrations, Drama and Jobs

**A/N: Two weeks into quarantine. (I'm using this to keep track) Things are getting pretty boring it seems like it's been a month. But aside from that, not much to say accept thanks for the kind reviews! Oh, and I'm going through the plots quite well, but I'm also making more up 0_o**

**By the way, thanks for the suggestion Gucci Mane Laflare! I'll definitely include it.**

**It's gonna be a long story...but then again we're nearly at 40 chapters and close to no end! Looks like this may be twice as long as the first one. It was only 72 chapters long! *Insert me smiling while dying on the inside***

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

_"Beautiful..."_

We all cheered as we finally finished going through the play. For the first time ever, the whole cast managed to get through the whole thing in one rehearsal. Finally. I was starting to get bored of doing the smae thing over and over. But then again I did have fun in between.

"Yes!" Courtney cheered, wrapping me, Zoey and Dakota into a group hug, "We finally did it! Perfectly as well!"

"Finally," I smiled.

"I could've taken way longer," Zoey sighed, "Trust me. At the pace we were going, we'd be done when we needed to perform."

"The only reason we got through was because Heather wasn't being a diva," Duncan sighed.

"I wonder why the queen of mean's not being her usual self?" Dakota looked at the stick-thin ravenette wearing a blonde wig.

We all followed her gaze and we noticed that Heather wasn't celebrating going through the play. Instead she looked thoughtful, standing on stage as she fumbled with her fingers. Something was bothering her.

"She's probably upset over the latino," Duncan shrugged, "You know how she gets."

"Yeah, I agree him," Courtney nodded before shivering, "I'm saying that way more often these days."

Zoey, Dakota and I laughed at the last comment.

"Well, maybe you guys are finally maturing," I smirked, "It's about time you stopped squabbling over petty things."

"Petty?" Both of them scoffed.

"As if!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I'd hardly call what we argued about petty," Courtney defended.

"Sure..." I say as the rest of us shared looks. We all know that when Courtney and Duncan were together to argue about every, little, thing. It made me wonder if they just did it to piss each other off on a daily basis. Thank god Duncan doesn't start that shit with me. But then again I'd probably drop kick him before he gets the chance.

"What are you lameos looking at?" Heather turned to us, a frown on her face.

"You," Zoey answered.

"Why?" Heather scowled.

"You looked like you were missing Alejandro," Dakota smiled.

"Me? Miss that douche! Please!" Heather rolled her eyes as she reddened slightly, before switching on us, "Don't accuse me of missing that Hispanic dick again. He means nothing to me and never will."

She then walked off, her blonde wig bouncing as she swayed her hips. As if she had any curves to show!

"Just proof that she's still a bitch," Duncan spoke and we all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, everyone get back into first scene positions!" Blaineley's voice echoed around the hall, "Celebrating's over! We're gonna run through it again."

Groans went around the hall as we all dragged ourselves to the opening scene's positions. I swear if I don't get my pay from this I'm going to kill Chris _and_ Blaineley.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"Ok girls," Eva grinned, "We've all made it to stage two."

"Not much of a surprise," Jo smirked.

"I know," Stephanie placed her arms around my and Jo's shoulder's, "We're the ultimate female boxing group!"

"Not so fast," I say smugly, "We've still gotta make it to the semi's. Plus, we might have to face each other if we get far."

"Taylor's right," Eva nodded, as Stephanie sighed.

"Dammit, I forgot about that," She mumbled, "But beating you to a pulp'll be fun!"

"That's if I don't beat ya to it," Jo placed her hands on her hips, triumphantly, "I'm the strongest after all."

"Strength is nothing in boxing," I say, "You have to be able to utilize it and have control. Otherwise, you'd lose. Look what happened to Lucy."

"You're learning fast," Eva nodded approvingly, "But we'll have to see if you've learned enough. You're against Tessa Banks next."

"Tessa..." Both Jo and Stephanie shivered as they spoke her name.

"She's way better than Lucy," Stephanie spoke as she played with her shirt.

"That weasel cheated me from last year's win," Jo kicked the ground, "You gotta be careful around her. She cleans up good."

"But Taylor won't need to be careful," Eva smiled as she went into her bag, "From what I've gathered on Tessa, thanks to my loyal source, she's a fast fighter. Broad shoulders, stocky and powerful she seems unbeatable. However..."

Eva then pulled out a picture of my next opponent. A caramel skinned girl with light brown eyes and hair braided back stared at me, her lips in a straight line and gaze unreadable.

"However what?" Jo and Stephanie both raised a brow at a now chuckling Eva.

"However, she forgets to protect her chest and abdomen," She looked at us all, "She stresses about her face so much, she leaves her torso exposed. Utilize it."

I nodded before getting my earphones and phone. I have a feeling that today I'll be working extra hard.

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

"What do you mean you can't do it anymore?" I squeak.

It was lunch break and I was busy in the common room getting down my new design ideas along with eating the cupcakes DJ made me. He's such a sweet guy, I wish I had more time to spend with him. I can't remember the last time we went out... Ekk! That's bad.

"I'm sorry, but the stress is way too much," Blythe, one of the designers on my team, sighed, "Plus my dad's moving to another state, I gotta be with him. Especially since he'll be lonely without my mom..."

"Don't worry, I get it," I tried to sound understanding, "I'll just have to find a replacement."

"Thanks for understanding, Katie," She sounded happier, "Once again, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok," I insist, "Now, I'm gonna try to get these designs done. Make sure to stay in contact."

"Definitely," She responded and the call ended.

I sighed as I took a bite out of a cupcake. It had swirly buttercream frosting and I couldn't help but feel better as I ate. But it wasn't enough. I'm still one designer short and the deadline for the designs is getting ever closer and closer. The very thought of being empty handed made me want to tear my hair out! I had to find a replacement ASAP.

"Stripes aren't really a good look," My eyes widened at the sound of someone's voice. Only someone who's got good fashion sense, or really hates stripes would say that.

"But it's my lucky jersey!" I looked over to see Jo with a frown, "I've got a match later today!"

"I'd ditch the stripes and wear polka dots," Brick shrugged, "Plus vertical are way worse than horizontal."

"How the frick do you know all this, Soggy McGee?" She folded her arms.

"I got bored at the barracks a few summers ago," He sighed, "Sadly the only things around were fashion magazines."

"Are you actually being for real?!" Jo burst into laughter, "So, you're a fashion expert now?"

"It wouldn't say expert, but I'm interested in it," Brick smiled slightly, "But I can't. I'm no good at designing."

"I'd disagree with that," I say from my table, "From what you've said I'd totally put you on my designing team!"

"You would?" Brick's eyes seemed to sparkle, "...but you wouldn't want _me_ designing."

"I so would," I smile, "In fact I'm a designer down so you're, like, totally what I need."

"You've got to be kidding me," Jo rolled her eyes.

"You're being serious?" Brick raised a brow as he looked at me.

"Most serious and real I can get," I chuckled, "So what do you say? Wanna design on my team?"

* * *

**DJ's P.O.V**

I was relaxing in my dorm, eating a few chocolate dipped strawberries Mama made me, while Cameron was busy doing something to do with the vlogs. He soon stopped and showed me his laptop screen, beaming as he did.

"We hit 1K subscribers and counting!" He smiled, "We've gotta tell Owen."

"Definitely," I nodded, "But this is great news!"

"That's not all," Cameron grinned, "You've also been scheduled to do and Q & A for a local news channel. No-one can get enough of your delicious recipes!"

"That's good, Mama always said good food is best when shared," I smiled in return.

"I'll contact Owen," Cameron got his phone and sent a message, "It's planned for next week."

"That soon?" I say, gulping slightly. Now that I think about it being in front of so many people at one time is a little daunting.

"Yep," Cam nods as he goes back to typing and sending emails, "A few fans have also requested a recipe book."

"A book?" I say half in my thought, half in question.

"Yep," Cam nodded again, "But you don't have to do everything they suggest. Remember you do this because you want to, not to please the masses."

"Oh, I know," I say as I think about writing a book.

I may be reluctant to appear on TV in front of a bunch of people, but maybe sharing more of my passion through a recipe book may be something I want to do.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I sighed as I played with a loose strand of my hair. Today I'd tried to do something different, so I plaited my hair into two pigtails. Sure it's a little childish, but it made me feel a litter better about the whole Break thing being revealed. That's why I'm here.

Amy dragged me Cameron and Mike's dorm to tell them what's going on. Honestly I know that she's correct in doing so, but I can't help but resent her for it. I told her that I had it under control, but apparently my breakdown from yesterday didn't help her confirm that. So as always she's been headstrong and coerced me into coming.

"Amy?" Cameron blinked as he answered the door, "Dawn?"

"Hey, Cam," She smiled at him, "How's it been?"

"Ok," He shrugged, "It's a shame Scarlett ended up being locked up, though. I enjoyed talking about social sciences with her."

"You did enjoy that," I found myself smiling softly, "Don't worry, I'm sure your visits are just as enjoyable."

"They're ok," He smiled slightly, "Anyway, why are you guys here?"

"We need to talk to you and Mike," Amy spoke. Her tone was serious and plain, as if she were assigned to be protecting a valuable object or piece of information. But then again MPD isn't a light subject. We have to keep it in the closet away from prying eyes.

"Ok, come in," He moved to the side allowing us to come in, "Mike's just making something in the kitchen. I'll go get him."

"Much appreciated," I sighed.

"Thanks," Amy nodded, "Let's go to the living room."

**.0.0.0.**

Once we were all seated in the living room, each with their own comforts and ready to talk, conversation began easily.

"So, what's up?" Mike raised a brow.

"We haven't had an MPD emergency for months now," Cameron agreed, "Not since the Scarlett incident."

"I know," Amy sighed as she tugged at her braids. I've noticed that she wears them a lot more often now. Maybe she's finally adapting to be her own person. That's good. "But it's really important."

"Define 'important'," Cam spoke as he took a bite of a cupcake. I presume DJ made them. DJ always had a gift with cooking, it's no wonder he's so successful with his vlogs. I'm happy for him.

"It's Dawn," Amy sighed as she said it.

My attention is perked as I hear my name. I was observing everything. Great. That means I'm extremely nervous or know that I'm in for a difficult time. Red dusts my cheeks and neck as I look at the others, eyes wide and voice lost.

"Dawn?" Both Mike and Cameron sound confused.

"Yes," Amy nodded as she took a sip of her tea, "She's got MPD like me and Mike."

"That's..."

"Incredible!" Cameron grinned as he got out the notepad he carried everywhere.

"Terrifying!" Mike's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated.

Finally someone who understood my fear. Mike knows exactly why I wanted to keep Break secret. She's not like Val or Cady, she's on a Mal scale. She's the ultimate evil in my mind, or the equivalent of it. I wouldn't call Break evil she just...knows how to pull strings.

"How is it terrifying?" Amy chuckled, "Right Cam?"

"Yes, it's a revelation! It's more chance to research psychology!" Cameron beamed as he cleaned his glasses, "Please Dawn, tell me everything you know."

"You guys don't get it," I sighed, and Mike nodded, "Break can't be analyzed or controlled. She's like Mal, she's part of _me_. She can't be erased, she can't be split. Only I can eradicate her and I won't because she holds memories of my childhood."

"Elaborate on that?" Cameron raised a brow.

Mike and I just sighed.

"If you guys really want to know, we have to go to Scarlett," I say in a low voice, "She's the one who can give you answers without releasing them."

"She's right," Mike nodded, "We have to go to Scarlett."

Silence filled the room as my and Mike's words sank in.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

I sighed as the sun began to set and everyone began to close up their stores. I'd been looking for a new job all day hoping to get a better position than the one I had with Geoff. So far I've had no luck only being able to work in a fast food chain and that's definitely not for me. I'll never be caught dead working in one of those.

As I walked down the street, some stores shutting and others getting ready for the night-shift, I saw a sign in an ice-cream parlor. Yes I said ice-cream parlor. But what have I got to lose? There's no way I'm going back to Chris for a job and I need a way to pay his ridiculous college fee.

Going against my better judgement I walk into the ice-cream parlor, which was actually decently clean. I approach the counter, only to be greeted by a familiar redhead.

"Noah!" Izzy grinned, ice-cream on her cheeks, "I'm so glad that you're here. It was getting _so_ boring."

"Um...I was looking for a job," I say turning to leave, "But seeing that you're here I'll pass-"

"Ah, an applicant for the job!" A tubby man with ginger hair and freckles came from the office.

"Sir I think you're mistaken I-"

"If you pass the whole applicant phase you'll get paid weekly," he began to babble on about the job, "In return for a few shifts a week, since you're probably a student, I'll pay you decently."

"He's right," Izzy beamed, "How do you think I afford going monster trucking on Saturdays!"

"Wow..." I say as I think about my situation. I could work with a nutty redhead, earn enough cash to pay Chris' fees and have extra; or I could have no job and probably go back to Chris and grovel for my old job back. I shiver at the very thought of working with Topher and Chris' stupid demands again.

"I'll take the job," I say before instantly thinking.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into now?

* * *

**Topher's P.O.V**

"I need my daily caffeine intake!" Chris spoke as he sat in his chair, ready to watch the Drama Bros rehearse for the upcoming concert.

"On it, Chris!" I dashed to an assistant and told them to go on a coffee run. I have the authority to do that now. Chris has promoted me since Noah quit.

To be honest, he shouldn't have. Just proved the point that he was lazy. He didn't even say he was coming on tour, he immediately declared that he was taking leave. Probably because he can't be far from Emma. The two of them are really clingy.

"Topher! I need a nail filing, ASAP!"

Smiling I get the nail filer from my pocket. I always carry one around since looking handsome is a number one priority for Chris and therefore it's one for me too. As I file his nails, the band members give me odd glances.

"Aren't you asking a lot of him Chris?" Cody blinked.

"Yeah," Justin agreed, "I do enjoy a good nail filing but I do it myself. Guys like Topher don't understand beauty like I do."

"Gosh, that's a stretch Chris," Harold shook his head, "That's a new level of laziness."

Trent didn't say anything, he was texting someone. Probably Amy. I've caught of few glimpses of the two talking. I don't get why they won't hook up yet, everyone can see they're smitten but they insist they're friends. Friends my ass. It's written all over their constant conversations and the smile they bring to each other's faces. Chris taught me to sense drama and those two have got it all over them.

"My co-assistant if fine filing my nails," Chris rolled his eyes, "Just get on with practice. This concert's gonna be huge, meaning the income will be."

"That's all you seem to care about," Cody sighed.

"What about the girls? Or the compliments?" Justin raised a brow as he looked at Chris.

"Nah, I'm cool," Chris shrugged, "Now practice! That includes you Trent, I see you texting your lover."

"She's just a friend Chris!" Came the reply.

It always was the same.

"Friend, fuck? It's the same thing," Chris shrugged, "Just don't make her distract you from performing. You guys are bringing in a good profit."

The sound of groans filled the room, before the sound of instruments covered it and practice began.

As I filed my idol's nails, I couldn't help but think that in a few months all of Chris' secrets will be mine and I'll be able to take over his legacy. It was an exciting and I couldn't wait for it to actually happen. After all he is getting old.


	41. You Picked The Wrong Fight

**A/N: The fortieth chapter! (The story has one more because of that author's note) And I'm not even halfway...Seems like this story is gonna be quite a long one, but I guess it's kinda obvious now. Anyway, another weekend means yet another week. So that's 3. Nearly a month...Oh well. Sorry this chapter's a little late, I took a break yesterday since I was super tired.**

**Once again, thanks for all the kind reviews guys and I'm trying to include suggestions. I just need to finish one of these plots! Speaking of which, some of these are nearing their end. Dawn's is more or less beginning, same with Gwen's and Heather's, Katie's should be done soon, DJ's is kinda a running thing till he writes the book, etc etc.**

**Rahuldalani, I'd love to write a fanfiction like that, but right now I'm really busy. If I have the time to I'll try to write one, but right now I'm overloaded with my stuff on fanfiction and in real life stuff. Sorry.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna stop blathering now, so**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

"Ok everyone, now let's go around and say what we enjoyed about today's session," I rolled my eyes as the instructor, Crystal, smiled at all of the moms in the room. Bridge sat beside me, holding Aaron, while I had Ava. She'd told me to meet her at this baby group thing since she's at her best during it. Apparently it's one of the few times she feels like she has time to relax. Now that scares me: having no free time after having a kid.

"So, Shawnie," She quietly spoke as the first mom started, "Why'd you want to talk to me so urgently?"

"Where do I begin?" I sighed as I played with Ava's tiny fingers. She grasped onto my hand, giggling slightly.

"Long story?" Bridge raised a brow.

"Not really," I shrugged, "I'm just in denial. It's still so unreal to me..."

"I get it," She nodded as we turned our attention to the third mom, "Being pregnant's a huge difference, especially when you don't expect it."

"Mhm..." I nod before my eyes widened, "How'd you know?!"

I made sure to whisper-yell so I didn't alarm the babies or other moms. If Crystal knew Bridge and I were talking she'd probably have a cow. Wait, I phrased that wrong. Crystal is actually a major cow, she'd actually be having a bitch fit because of it.

"You've been quiet all morning and seem to be really attached to Ava," Bridge chuckled, "You're not one to cuddle babies, plus you would've bitch slapped Crystal by now."

"True," I laughed along with her.

After we went round the circle saying what we enjoyed, all the moms and babies began to pack up. Crystal put away her stupid baby bear that she substituted for a baby as Bridgette and I continued to talk.

"So, what do you need help with?" She asked as she strapped Aaron into the stroller, "Have you told your parents? Who's the father? What happened? How did you find out?"

"Whoa, slow down hun," I chuckled before sighing, "No, I haven't told my family. I kinda got knocked up from a one night stand, I managed to grab his number though. I'm no ditz. And I found out cause Gwen made me take a test."

"Wow..." Her eyes were wide as she took Ava, "That's a lot, Shawnie. Especially with college and all the shit Chris is putting us through."

"I know," I admit, "I just don't want to feel like I've royally fucked up once again. I told myself I'd be careful with what I do and now...look what's happened!"

Bridgette sighed as tears leaked from my eyes. She immediately hugged me, rubbing my back as she consoled me. it felt nice to have a shoulder to lean on. Gwen was a good one, but Bridge knew more about being a mom than she did. Plus she went through this during high school, it made me feel as if I wasn't alone.

"It's ok, Leshawna," She spoke softly, "I'll help you get through this. You're strong and I know you'll be able to be a great mother."

"I know...it's just," I choked out between tears, "I don't know how my family's gonna react. They always said I was good and had everything going my way. But now-"

"They won't be ashamed," Bridgette shook her head, "They'll accept it. Trust me, it'll make things easier. Think of it at least you graduated before getting pregnant."

"I'll try to," I sniffled as her words sank into my head, "Thanks Bridge."

"No problem, Shawnie," She grinned, "It's all part of a mom's job."

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

"Flight 994 will to Spain will take off in a few minutes," I sighed as I heard someone announce my flight was due to depart.

I've missed college today and have been feeling terrible. Heather's been giving me the cold shoulder for a while and now I was leaving without getting to see her one last time. The very thought of it made my heart throb and I just wanted to give up and die right here and now. Everything seemed hopeless if I had to return to Spain with Heather seeing me as a dick. The last thing I wanted was for her to hate me, and I mean actually hate me. Not like her love-hate.

Jose sat beside me, a grimace on his face. He seemed to be missing someone too. I wonder who she is...

"This is unfair, hermanito," He turned to me, "How could our father call us back to Spain when he knows we have lives here? We were fine living by ourselves when they left a few months ago."

"I know," I sighed, "Es incerible. But what can we do? If it's an emergency we have to return there."

"We can persuade our father to bring us back, Al," Jose sighed, "How are you so dimwitted?"

"And how are you so, obnoxious?" I shot back, "Look, I hate you and you hate me, but we should end this rivalry to get back here."

"For once I agree with you, Al," I grit my teeth as I hear that insipid nickname.

"Good," I force a smile, "So we begin once we know why we were called back?"

"Can all passengers of flight 994 please board?" The lady's voice rang through the intercom again and all the passengers began to get up.

"Si," Jose nodded as the voice stopped and we got up to board the plane.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

Once again we managed to go through the whole play and everyone seemed glad about this. After all, it meant shorter practices and more time _not_ doing what Blaineley instructs. That's good time spent in my opinion. Plus it's only about a week or two until we start performing. Once that's done, we can go back to our normal routines. No Blaineley, no Heathers and no annoying rehearsals! It's a win-win.

"We're definitely going to bring in a lot of money!" Dakota beamed, "But what would I do with it? I already have a ton from Daddy."

"I'm not sure yet," Duncan shrugged, "Maybe save it?"

"Save it?" Courtney laughed, "You couldn't save ten bucks if you tried!"

"And why would you save it?" Geoff chuckled, "When you could spend it on something better?"

"Someone's actually maturing for once," Everyone laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny," Duncan playfully glared at us.

"We're only teasing," Zoey smiled, "But they're right about spending the money. I might use it to buy some clothes. Maybe a new sewing machine."

"My money's going towards law school," Courtney grinned, "My parents will be so proud when they see I can pay for most of it! Maybe all!"

"Well, I'm gonna use it as a down payment for laser eye surgery!" Beth grinned, "I'm so tired of these..."

"I can see why," I say as I see her glasses. Beth's parents really hadn't done her any favors, they chose a square pair that didn't go with her face-shape. No wonder she got teased throughout high school. I'd probably destroy those glasses if I had them.

"Isn't it better to just get a more stylish pair?" Dakota raised a brow, "It'll, like, totally make you look cuter!"

"Plus it's all natural," Zoey nodded, "Way better than getting surgery. Cheaper too!"

"Really?" Beth looked at the blonde and redhead as they nodded, "Ok, I'll think about it!"

"Great!" Dakota beamed, and the three instantly burst into conversation.

"So what are you gonna spend the money on, Gwen?" Courtney raised a brow, "I mean we've all shared what we're gonna spend it on."

"Well," I began. There were so many things I could do, but there is one thing I've been wanting for a while. I even agreed to work at the local petting zoo from next week to raise the funds for it. I completely forgot we were getting paid from this too. Maybe I'll even have some cash left over...

"You can stop day dreaming," Courtney waved her hand in front of my face, "Tell us what you're gonna do!"

"Fine," I grumbled as I snapped out of my train of thought, "I'm gonna see if it's enough to buy a studio."

"That's a great idea!" Courtney beamed, "You can launch yourself into the art community after, and you won't have to work a crummy side job and-"

"Actually she may have to," Heather interrupted, smirking. Is everyone just eavesdropping freely on these conversations? "Once the money runs dry, does anyone really think Gwen's art would sell? It looks like a little kid's art project or mother's day card."

"And what can you draw Heather?" I glared at her.

"A lot more than you," She grinned.

"If you can draw so well, prove it," Courtney smiled, "Duncan go get paper and some pencils."

"And since when was I your errand boy?" He raised a brow at the brunette.

"Since Heather decided she's so high and mighty," Courtney frowned, "Now get the paper."

Why is everyone on edge today? Is it because rehearsals are quicker? Maybe it's just because this college is driving us all insane. Especially since Blaineley's forcing us to do this. It probably doesn't help that we're in one of the most toxic environments to exist: a hall filled with people who hate at least one person in here! It was only a matter of time before someone lost control. It just had to be Courtney and Duncan first though.

"Just do it, Duncan," I sighed, "Otherwise she'll explode."

"Fine," He grumbled before going to get what Courtney asked for.

"You two really need to chill," Heather smiled, "All this negativity isn't good for wrinkles you know."

"Shut it," I say, having enough of her, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" She pointed at herself in shock.

"We weren't born yesterday, you know," Courtney glared at her, "We can see right through you're little Regina George being nice to Cady act."

"Fine," She growled, "I want you losers to stop paying attention to me. Stop saying you feel bad because that jerk left and it's made me a mess."

"We would," I say, "If it wasn't obvious. Everyone knows it's affected you."

"It hasn't," Heather insisted through gritted teeth, "I'm _fine_. I never needed that douche, never will."

"I said that about Duncan, and although I'm happy for him and Gwen," Courtney sighed, "I feel bad for letting my pride get the best of me."

"You sure it was just pride?" I tease.

"Oh, it was one hundred percent pride," She laughed, "Anyway, Heather you need to stop denying it."

"Denying it?!" Heather's voice was raised, "You guys are the ones thinking this in the first place! I'm not denying it!"

"You are," Both Courtney and I say in unison.

"Am not!" Heather stepped closer.

"Are!" We both stepped closer.

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

The hall filled with silence as Heather slapped me _and_ Courtney across the face. A red handprint immediately showed on my cheek and I glared at the wigged bitch.

"Did you just slap me?" My tone was even, but inside I was ready to punch her lights out.

"Yes," She answered, a smile on her face.

"She just slapped us," Courtney looked at me and I nodded.

"And what?" Heather raised a brow, determination in her voice.

"You picked the wrong bitches to slap."

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"Ms Gripling!" Reporters pushed against each other in their swarm as I walked past, "Ms Gripling, just a question!"

"I can't answer any right now," I say as I hurriedly walk past.

"But it's crucial!" One insisted, "It's about the match against Tessa Banks! Do you think you can clobber her like Lucy Thunderberker?"

"Um...no comment," I say as I see the hall leasing to the prep rooms.

"Are you sure?" Another pressed, "You are a rising star in the community and we believe that-"

"She said no comment dipshit," Jo got between me and the reporters, "So unless you wanna have a mushy face, I suggest you don't harass my friend here again."

"Yes, Ms Earl," They all rushed away, gossiping as they did.

"Reporters, am I right?" She nudged me as she laughed.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Thanks for saving my tail, Jo."

"No problem," She sniffed, "Just tell me if those weasels bother you again. Us gym buddies gotta stick together."

I nodded as she disappeared into the crowd, leaving me alone to prepare for my match.

**.0.0.0.**

"And against Tess is the rising star: Taylor Gripling!" Cheers filled the room as I waved to the crowd. Everyone seemed to be excited about the match and I couldn't believe how many people actually came to support me. A few weeks ago I thought I'd never stand a chance against any of these girls, but now I was sure I was as good as any of them. I was ready for this. I always was.

"Ready?" Tessa's ponytailed braids swished as she banged her fists together, "I've heard a lot about the mysterious Taylor Gripling."

"You have?" I say as I go into my ready position, "So you've heard how good I am?"

"Or how amateur!" She laughed, "But I think you have a fair chance, even though I'm going to win."

"We'll see," I smirked, "I'm full of surprises."

The match soon started, both of us circling the other. The gap got smaller and smaller each time round as we observed our opponent. As I went round, I kept thinking about what Eva told me. Aim for the torso, aim for the torso, aim for the torso. Forget the face: she guards it well. But I should also feign that I'll hit it. Otherwise she'll catch on.

I go for the first hit, acting as if I were going for her jaw. Immediately, Tessa reacted guarding her chin as I went for her torso instead. My fist collided with her gut, causing her to stumble backwards. The wind was taken out of her and I could tell that I should strike. Not hesitating I lunge forward, punching her under the chin in the process. Blood bubbles from her lips as she glares at me, wiping it away.

Wordless, she picks herself up stalking ominously towards me. Her brown eyes are dull, devoid of mercy, and I can see the anger pulsing inside her. I got ready to block, knowing fully well that a attack was coming. My legs trembled as Tessa came closer, her presence cold and ominous. She reminded me of a wolf right now, cornering her prey and getting ready to tear it apart. This wasn't good.

"Don't chicken out, Tay!" I heard Lighting's voice.

"Yeah, pound that toffee back into caramel!" Jo smirked.

I smiled slightly as their words helped my legs not to tremble. My stomach was fluttering now, making me feel light and dizzy. The nerves were getting the best of me. I closed my eyes to try and recollect myself, but as I did I felt a fist connect with my face. In my panic, I forgot to check that my face was covered. Blood cascaded from my nose, landing on my chest and the ring. It continued to drip as I glared at Tessa.

"A hit for a hit," She grinned as she watched me wipe some of the blood from my lips.

"You're lucky I don't waste my swear counts on people like you," I chuckled as I raised my hands again.

"Aren't you a tough one to break," Tessa smiled and then frowned, "You won't last a second longer in this match."

We both leaped at each other then, her attacking and me blocking. She punched and jabbed at me, until she'd backed me into a corner. I was pretty shaken and I could feel a few spots on my arms and face that would have bruises tomorrow. Especially near my eyes and jaw. However I was tiring Tessa out. The more she punched, the more energy she exulted.

The referee was about to separate us, but then I decided to stop defending and chance an attack. Acting upon it, I brought my fist to Tessa's stomach and she fell to her knees. She wheezed as she the match ended and once again I'd won. But only by chance.

Shouts and cheers fill the room as I smile at the crowd.

"Taylor will verse Shanay Skyler next week!" The referee beamed as the crowd cheered, "Be ready because Taylor could end up winning again!"

The crowd cheered once more, but this time my smile faltered. Once again I'd won, but only by a chance. That's right: a chance. So what could happen when I verse Shanay next week? Would I lose? Would I choke?

All I could do was think as I walked from the ring and headed towards the prep rooms.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I instantly froze as I walked into the classroom Katie was using to make her designs in. Everyone sat at a station: cutting, threading, stitching or using a sewing machine. Colourful bolts of material, buttons, glitter, sequins and all that you could think of were spread around as the designers worked.

"Brick!" Katie set what she working on down and smiled, "I'm so glad you made it! Everyone's been working _so_ hard since Blythe left to go to Downtown City with her dad."

"Um...that's unfortunate," I say stiffly, "Well I, um, just thought I'd give it a shot since you seemed so stressed the other day."

"That's fine," She chuckled, "Tom and Jen show you the team and how things work around here." At her words two people stood up. They both looked as if they were matching with their coordinated colour schemes.

"I'm Jen," The woman smiled slightly.

"And I'm Tom," The guy smiled, "I didn't think the military type would be interested in fashion."

"Trust me, Tom," Katie rolled her eyes, "Brick knows his stripes and dots. He'll be fine."

"You sure?" Jen raised a brow, "We can't afford for this to go down in flames."

"I'm sure," Katie went back to her project, "You guys just get him settled and you'll see."

The matching pair groaned before sighing and leading me around the room. They showed me where the materials are kept, then where to get any pencils if mine snapped or the lead broke, introduced me to the other designers and finally dropped me off at my work station.

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing," Tom nodded.

"Sorry if we seem harsh," Jen sighed, "We're just stressed about Blythe leaving. Plus, if we fail this we'll be has-beens in the fashion world!"

Both shivered at her words. I guess this was a pretty big deal for them.

"So, no pressure," Both said as they walked off.

"Yep," I reply, before grabbing the sketchbook Katie had prepared for me.

I flicked it open to the first page and thought for a bit before spotting something outside that intrigued me. Inspired, I began to sketch something.

**...**

A half hour later and the blonde next to me, Dakota, had called everyone over to look at what I'd been sketching. Everyone was saying how good it was and how it'll definitely help to make the collection better.

"Why's everyone bothering Brick?" Katie approached us, "I know he's new but we have a deadline and- wow. Did you design this Brick?"

I nodded, proud that I'd done something everyone liked.

"That's amazing!" Lindsay beamed, "I'd, like, totally model it!"

"I don't think it's anything special," I shrugged, "You guys' designs are way better!"

"But the colour, the simplicity- it's-" Tom insisted, "Amazing!"

"This has to be put into the final edition," Katie agreed, "Brick get to work immediately! Everyone else, finish your designs we need to meet that deadline."

The room was then filled with responses and the sound of shoes, mainly heels, tapping the ground as the designers rushed to their stations. We had a deadline to meet and judging by how everyone reacted it must be extremely important.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"Isn't this amazing, Izzy!" I tried to make my voice stand out against the music and other fans' squeals.

I'd bought a ticket to the Drama Bro's concert that was a few hours' drive away and I have to say it was _so_ worth it. The music's good, I get to see Cody and have fun! What'd be even better would be if it was on campus. Then I could take as many pictures as I pleased and maybe even bring all my friends. Only Izzy was willing to go on the long drive with me.

"It's great alright," Izzy smiled beside me. Her hair was in two puffy space buns and she wore glow sticks around her wrists and neck. She'd even painted on her face and added a few gems as if we were going to a festival and not just a concert.

"You don't seem focused on the band," I say as I watch her get out her phone.

"Oh, I am," She grinned, "I just wanna document the moment. Selfie!"

We both posed, getting a good one before she posted it. We then went back to listening to the band.

People were all around us, sweaty bodies rubbing against the other and voices joining in cheers. Who knew the guys were this good? Well, I did back when Cody gave me that ad. I remember that like it was yesterday, he'd actually asked me to do something for him! Well he always does, but that time it wasn't for the newspaper. But recently he's been acting a little strange...

"Looks like someone's thinking about Cody!~" Izzy teased, "Good thing you came to see their final concert before they go too far."

"Mhm," I say still thoughtful, "Hey, you wanna video call Noah and Eva?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "All this music's making my ears ring."

I just laughed at her comment before we made our way towards the bathrooms. I think I need a break from the band, or maybe the crowd: it's making me worry about Cody. Perhaps talking to Eva and Noah will help me to clear my head.

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

"Hey, wasn't that Sierra and Izzy?" Harold raised a brow as we the final song and were heading backstage.

"Yeah, it was," Justin agreed, "Hasn't Sierra got a thing for you, Cody?"

"A creepy stalker thing," I say, "But she's gotten better over the years."

"Sounds like you have an admirer," Trent chuckled and the others laughed.

"Meh, I'd say someone with an infatuation," I shrugged, "Tomato, tomahto."

"Sure," They all smirked.

"Ha, ha, very funny guys," I blushed slightly, "You all know I have a thing for Gwen."

"Who's taken by Duncan," Harold stated, "You can't chase after her forever. Gosh, you're nearly as bad as Sierra."

"Am not," I defend.

"You stole her bra once for a dare," Trent looked at me, "How stalkerish is that? You always complain about Sierra taking your toothbrush."

"Ok, maybe you guys have a point," I admit.

"Maybe?" Justin chuckled, "You have a serious issue. Although, you're doing a good job at avoiding a restraining order."

The other laughed while I just sighed. How did we even end up talking about this? All Harold said was that he saw Sierra and Izzy in the crowd.

"I wonder what Sierra and Izzy were doing here anyway," I say thinking out loud.

"They probably came to see us, man," Justin responded, "I mean, we're the number one boy band in the country. Maybe internationally."

"It wouldn't be impossible," Harold agreed, "We are good."

I just nodded as we headed back towards the dressing room. Maybe they're right, I mean why else would Sierra and Izzy come to a concert?


	42. Easter

**A/N: Four weeks into quarantine, more or less, and I feel like I'm insane. Being inside all the time is becoming too much now...**

**Anyway, I noticed I haven't really made Geoff spend time with his kids. I need to fix that! So I have in this chapter, also I've tried to make some of the plots move along a bit faster. 41 chapters in and I still have a bunch of plots (and holidays) to get through. **

**Speaking of holidays Easter was yesterday! Better add that in to this!**

**Good news for the plots though is that Katie's will more or less finish here and Taylor's and DJ's is near finishing too!**

**Other than that thanks for all the reviews guys, and ideas! (Just gotta find a way to squeeze them all in decently!)**

**Sorry this is late. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"I don't know what possessed you to get into a fight with Heather," Duncan sighed as I held an ice pack to my cheek.

After the fight, Courtney and I were pretty beat up. We both had matching black eyes and a few cuts and bruises but we didn't mind. Hey, we took selfies and said we got the matching black eyes cause we made up as friends. That might've pissed Heather off; if she was conscious to see it. Court and I more or less beat her to a pulp. But then again, we still feel like shit even if the fight happened a day ago. I'm actually surprised Heather put up the fight she did. I guess Damion's been pissing her off more.

"We won," I smiled, "Plus she was the one that challenged two pissed off women to a fight, not the other way round."

"True," He chuckled, "But still, you know she's pissed because of Alejandro."

"So?" I raise a brow, "She had no right to bitch slap me. She had it coming."

Duncan just laughed at my comment.

"So we're just gonna ignore that Bridgette and I in the room?" Courtney raised a brow, "I can't believe I got into a fight. I won't look good on my CV. Heck, I'm meant to be planning the egg hunt today!"

"You'll find a way around it Court," Bridgette smiled as she packed up her first aid kit, "But next time you two get into a fight, try to tell me in advance."

"It's not like we planned it, Bridge," I say, "Heather was being extra bitchy yesterday."

"But everyone knows that at the moment," Bridgette sighed and Duncan nodded, "Just give her some space. She'll calm down eventually."

Courtney and I sighed as we looked at the both. Who knew Duncan of all people would agree with Bridgette about being peaceful?

"Fine," We both grumbled.

"I'm gonna start on the egg hunt," Courtney hopped up, making sure not to put pressure on her left ankle.

"You hurt your ankle?" Bridgette raised a brow.

"It's those heels she wears," Duncan laughed, "She always twists her ankles in them."

It was then I noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual wedges today. Instead she wore some ballet pumps. I'm surprised she even owns any non-heeled shoes. Heels were just part of the Courtney look.

"Very funny Duncan," She rolled her eyes as she got a notepad from the table, "I just twisted it during the fight. Anyway, Gwen I need you to write clues for the locations."

"What locations are you planning?" I asked, taking the notepad and a pen off her.

"The green, the cafe, basically everywhere," She shrugged, "I need Bridgette and Duncan to hide the eggs. Maybe a few others too."

"Well, I'm free for the afternoon since Geoff's got the twins," Bridgette smiled.

"Great," Courtney smiled as she sat back down, "If you guys hide the eggs, Gwen does the clues, and I recruit more people and get the hunt started, everything should go well."

She then got her phone and began to make some calls.

"I guess that's our cue to start working?" Bridgette raised a brow.

"Yep," Duncan and I spoke as we began to work.

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

"Oh my gosh, that dress is so cute Dakota!" I squealed as she walked into the design room.

Everyone who's been working on the collection with me was here. We'd all dressed for the holiday, florals, pastles and polka-dots on show. I'd dressed in a half-sleeve pink knee-length dress with a pleated skirt. The sleeves had ruffles on the ends and I matched my pink flats with it. My hair was out with some of it tied back. But it was nothing compared to Dakota's outfit.

She wore a white long-sleeved knee-length dress, with transparent lace on the sleeves and across the midsection. To cover her skin underneath she wore a white sleeveless top. Her hair was in its usual style, but with some tied back with a white ribbon. To complete her look she wore pink heels and accessorized with a white satchel.

"Aww thanks!" She beamed, "I just thought that I might as well look good, especially since the magazine's coming in today!"

"That's true," Brick agreed, "We were actually waiting for you to see it."

"Oh, sorry I'm late then," Dakota smiled, "I had to take a call from Bridgette. Something about helping with the egg hunt."

"No, it's fine," I brush it aside, "Now, let's look at this magazine!"

Everyone sat around the table, watching as I took out the copies of the magazine. Everyone had one each and they were printed really well! I think they even put in some samples for us. I then passed the glossy magazines around, making sure everyone got theirs. Once we were sure, we flipped open to the first page.

"It says our designs are featured on page 7," Lindsay spoke, "Or is it 9?"

"It's page 7 to 9 Lindsay," Jen sighed, "Page 7 people!"

We flipped to the right pages and were immediately taken aback by what we saw. On the page there were our designs, colourful, bold and magnificent as ever. The company had given them some accessories if there weren't any and they'd even credited the designers below. I read through the list, smiling when I spotted my name. At the end of the list was a message from the company.

_We will be welcoming this new design team at our company soon. These young designers show a lot in promise and we can't wait to see what they have in store. So look out for another segment featuring their designs in our next edition!_

_Formally signed,_

_RL mag team_

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed as I hugged the magazine to my chest, "We're gonna be working at Ralph Lauren!"

"We are?!" Dakota's eyes widened as she looked at where I was pointing, "Yes! Although, I will be inheriting daddy's company and I wanna be a photographer/ model, but...I can multitask!"

"This is a dream come true!" Jen and Tom clasped hands, "We've gotta post this!"

"Um...it says we gotta wait till the edition's formally released," Brick sighed, "We gotta wait for a week."

"Of course we do," Kitty sighed.

"Hey, at least we got the edition early!" Lindsay smiled, "These perfume samples are really good."

"Easy for you to say Lindsay," Jen frowned, "You just model the designs."

"Yeah, but I make them look good," The blonde retorted, "Plus I'm trying to be- what's it called again? Popsical? No popsitive? No-"

"You mean positive?" Tom raised a brow.

"Yeah! Positive," Lindsay beamed.

Just then my phone vibrated. Sighing, I took it out of my pocket and look at the message.

***New Message*- 10:30 Am**

**From: Bridgette**

**Bridgette- Hey, Katie. I'm gonna need some help with the egg hunt. Courtney's given me way too many and everyone else is busy. I'm at the green.**

I reply instantly, glad to have a distraction for the time being.

**To- Bridgette**

**Me- Yeah, I'll be there in five. The new edition just came in.**

I get a reply a few seconds after.

**Bridgette- That's great! I'm sure it turned out great.**

I smiled at her message, before getting up from my seat and packing my copy of the magazine into my bag. I then said goodbye to everyone, telling them I'll be at the party tonight, and headed towards the green.

* * *

**Geoff's P.O.V**

"Where are you two?" I say as I hear the twins giggling.

Ever since those two started to crawl it's been harder to track them down. Luckily we're just playing a game, otherwise Bridge would've killed me by now.

I smile as I spot them both sitting in a corner small hands over the faces.

"It looks like they've disappeared," I say as I slowly walk past, "Looks like I'll have to explain what happened."

As I turn the corner, I hear the sound of them crawling and retrace my steps. I then scoop both twins up and laugh as they giggle.

"Gotcha!" I say as I head to kitchen, "It's lunchtime."

Both let out a small whine, as I put them into their highchairs. I really don't blame them for not liking lunchtime: baby food definitely isn't appetizing. I don't get how Bridge easily eats some to persuade the twins. Fortunately, I don't have to do that with them.

I get two baby bowls and serve some mashed banana, trust me it's not a good sight, and begin to feed the twins. Somehow they manage to get it everywhere and I had to clean up. Oh well, a dad's job is never done. Once I got the twins, and the kitchen, cleared up I strapped them into the pushchair. There's an egg hunt today and knowing Bridge she'll probably wanna go, plus it's a chance to be outdoors.

I then get the baby bag and leave the apartment, ready to stuff myself with chocolate eggs.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

I sighed as a family left, satisfied with their order. Surprisingly this ice-cream place gets pretty busy, especially with Summer approaching. The weather's been quite warm, though still dreary, and it's been drawing in customers. I've had to restock the mint chocolate chip, cookies and cream and even vanilla. Izzy's been pretty busy too, she's been serving and cleaning up some of the tables.

"Hey Noah," Eva smiled.

I saw that she came with a couple of her gym friends. All of them were female, of course feminism, and they all looked as if they'd been working hard.

"Hey Eva," I greeted, "What brings you here?"

"Other than your ridiculous uniform," Jo laughed, "We came to get some ice-cream."

I turn a shade of red as I look at my uniform. It was a little silly with the bow tie and colour, but I get paid well. I'd rather dress like a clown than be a slave to Chris.

"Ha ha, very funny," I deadpan, "I asked Eva, not you. Just order already."

"Jeez, lighten up Noah," Eva teased, "I'll take a rocky road."

"Typical," Jo chuckled, "Give me a cookie dough."

"I'll take a pistachio," Stephanie shrugged.

"I'll have a double scoop bubblegum," Taylor nodded.

"Ok, is that all?" I say entering the prices into the cash register.

"Yep," Eva nodded.

"That'll be $11.16," I say.

"Well, that's expensive," Stephanie spoke as she handed me some money, "Maybe the truck is cheaper."

"Nah, this is worth nearly $3 a cone," Jo scoffed, "Trust me."

All of the ladies then paid up and left, happy with their cones. Just as I put the cash into the register, I bumped into two familiar faces. Two faces I was hoping to never bump into, at least not like this.

"Heather, Scott," I say my teeth clenched.

"Noah," Heather nodded.

"You're working at an ice-cream shop?" Scott laughed, "That's low."

"Ha ha very funny," I deadpanned, "They actually pay well here. Better than anything you'd make farm boy."

"You said that about Chris, yet here you are," Heather smirked, "Serving ice-cream."

I just gave them a look. Someone had to pay Heather to do this. There's no way she'd go out with farm freak, let alone be seen next to him. Unless...

"I see you've moved on already," I smirked, knowing exactly what I was doing, "Latinos not dirty enough?"

"I'll have you know Alejandro- I mean Latinos- are clean," She snapped. Guess Heather's not as stupid as she seems. She seemed to get my joke, but Scott didn't. He was too busy eyeing the mascot dressed as a shark nearby.

"Still defending the oil covered eel, even when he's not here," I sighed, "You always seem to amaze me with how much affection you hide, Heather."

"I do not hide affection!" A blush rose to her cheeks and I scoffed, "I never loved that dick!"

"Sure..." I roll my eyes, "What may this sunshiny day want you to order?"

"Finally," She rolled her eyes, "I'll have a caramel swirl."

"I'll have a banana split," Scott shrugged and I laughed. Oh, his bananas must've split multiple times when he was with Courtney. She's notorious for splitting guys' bananas. If you know what I mean. Hell, she even busted guys a couple of times even when they weren't dating. All those poor guys...I wonder if they'll have kids. Probably not.

"What's funny?" Scott asked in his nasally voice.

"Nothing," I say as I scoop their orders, "Just thought of an old joke."

They both give me a look, but say nothing more. I just smile as I scoop them their cones, maybe adding a little surprise to them too...

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sighed as I looked at the endless list of things to do for the egg hunt. All morning I've been stressing over it and thinking about how to pull it off. It's not exactly easy to get around on one ankle. I should get that checked... I'll ask Dawn or someone else who's got medicinal knowledge later. I've got too much to do right now.

I hobble over to the kitchen, turning on the kettle to make a coffee. I really need one of those. I've had quite a few sleepless nights and it doesn't help that keep denying why I have them. I guess denial's just natural to me. Like failing. Well sorta, I just fail at Chris' stupid events. They're rigged anyway.

I sigh as I think about that Saturday. Maybe Chris set Heather up to do that, it wouldn't be the first time. Plus it was really convenient for her and Alejandro to just walk off like that.

**.0.0.0.**

It was few weeks ago, I guess, I lost count. We were at our table. I was just endlessly scrolling through my social media, trying to think of how to escape from this. Heather sat across from me, shutting Jose and Alejandro down constantly. I wonder why they both want her... Oh, I know. They both have a sibling rivalry: no wonder class with Jose is Hell.

Then, Heather and Alejandro left. One went to the bathroom and the other to take a call. This left me and Jose alone. The brother that's supposedly worse than Alejandro. Thanks a lot Heather!

"You don't seem to like Heather much," He chuckled, making me look up from my phone.

"Who does?" I say as I sigh, "She was the one who roped me into this."

"I could tell from your expression," He smiled, "I don't know what my brother sees in her. She's quite a whiny brat."

"I don't know what she sees in him," I say, "The both of them really are lost causes. Sometimes I wonder why I actually teamed up with them."

"Tell me about it," He agreed, sighing, "And people wonder why I rival against, Al."

"Well, we could always sabotage them," I say, shrugging, "Just as payback for this."

It went silent as he thought. I just sat there, playing with the hem of my skirt as I waited. It was getting awkward quickly and I just wanted to get my food and leave.

"I like the way you think, amiga," He grinned, breaking the silence, "So, what do we do?"

We then went over the plan while Heather and Alejandro were busy. We agreed to fake date after this to drive Heather nuts because her plan failed. It would also wind Alejandro up because his brother/ rival, Jose, was dating someone while he was single.

When Heather and Alejandro finally returned, they looked a little riled up. Jose and I didn't say anything about it and just enjoyed our food. It was really good too, I have to thank Heather for showing me this restaurant.

Jose actually turned out to be good company. We conversed through the whole 'double date' and I'm pretty sure Heather didn't like that.

Then, at the end of the afternoon, we exchanged numbers in front of Heather and Alejandro. Of course we did it to wind them up, so I made sure to play along. After all, seeing Heather pissed is entertainment.

**.0.0.0.**

I shake my head as I look at the paper I'd written on. In my daze, I'd written everything down. Great. Hopping, I throw the paper into the bin. I then take my coffee and head to the living room. Maybe I've just been working too much. A small break wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"Are you guys sure we should do this?" Amy asked as we sat in the waiting room.

"We have no choice," Cameron sighed, "Plus Scarlett is the only person who was willing to do thorough research. The rest of us deemed it too dangerous."

"Which it is," Amy answered, "If she hadn't meddled, then we wouldn't have this mess."

"But if she didn't meddle we wouldn't know a lot of things," Cameron shook his head, "Scarlett's research was noble in reason, but she became corrupted along the way."

"What do you mean corrupted?" The blonde raised a brow.

"Throughout her childhood Scarlett was bullied," I say quietly, "As a result, she built walls around herself. It was evident when her brother was born. He was just a baby and was tugging her hair, which is normal, but Scarlett decided to react. She programmed his toys to attack him every night for six years. He still goes to therapy..."

"That girl is seriously twisted," Amy breathed.

"More like mentally scarred," Mike's eyes were wide, "I was bullied, but I'd never do something like that."

"It's the way Scarlett's brain wired itself," Dawn shrugged and Cameron nodded.

"She acts this way because she's had to fend for herself," Cameron sighed, "Her intelligence is a weapon and people are pawns. Trivial things she can use to get what she wants."

I saw Amy turn a shade of green before closing her eyes and taking deep breathes. Mike just sat there, mouth open and eyes wide.

"You three Amy Roundhouse, Cameron Wilkins and Mike Clark?" The warden appeared from the doorway, clipboard in hand.

"Yep," We all answered.

"Follow me," He grunted. I can tell he doesn't like to talk much. His aura clearly states so and from how he spoke-

_"Boring~"_ Break interrupted my thoughts,_ "__I'm falling asleep here!"_

_"What woke you up?" _I say as we follow the warden.

_"Your conversation about Scarlett," _Break spoke as she shrugged, _"You know I love to hear about childhood trauma."_

_"That's quite ironic since you caused mine," _I sigh as I try to block her out. The last thing I need is for attention to be brought to me.

I just got a chuckle in reply as she faded and we stopped at a door.

"I'm going to warn you now," The warden, Earl, spoke, "Inside this room is a psychotic monster-"

"We know," We all answered.

"So you want to talk to her?" He raised a brow, slightly confused.

"Yes," We all nodded, "We need answers."

"Ok then, good luck," He then opened the door, not knowing what else to say.

**.0.0.0.**

"Dawn, Cameron, Mike, Amanda," Scarlett seemed to be counting us as we walked in. It's just like her to expect us to be here.

"Why do you sound so smug?" Amy managed to find her voice. I guess Scarlett's still an active figure in her nightmares. The main manipulator behind her dark side and violence.

"Because I knew it was only a matter of time before you all arrived," The redhead shrugged, "Now, sit. I shall answer all of your inquiries."

Obeying, we all found a seat and sat across from her. Scarlett appeared to be a lot more different from before. Her long hair was cut short, probably to stop her from using it as a threat to strangle herself, her glasses were gone, probably because she doesn't need them, and she looked tired. Dark shadows circled her eyes and I'm pretty sure I could see a few light creases in her face. It must be rough here...

"How's it here?" I raised a brow.

"In a word atrocious," Scarlett sighed, "However, you are the first person to ask of my well-being. For that, I thank you. I'm more or less branded as 'the monster' around here. Others forget I am human as well, even if I'm...wired differently."

"But why are you wired differently?" Mike asked.

The room fell silent for a moment as Scarlett turned her gaze to Mike. Her green eyes focused on him, as if she were planning something, before going to the rest of us. A sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head.

"I did say I would answer all your inquiries," She chuckled, "And I shall keep that promise. Now, listen."

* * *

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

I sighed as I looked at the four people before me. people who actually took time to visit me, after everything I've done... I appreciate it, but I also see that they've only come to gain knowledge. Knowledge only I have acquired. So while I am touched, probably from group therapy, I am also outraged. How dare these people shun me and then ask me for help!

Yet, I know it's the right thing to do. Plus it's boring here. There's nothing to do but get along and act like I'm getting better, which I am, but still it's tedious.

"I guess I'll begin from the exposition, or the beginning," I say, making sure to put it into simple terms."

**.0.0.0.**

It started when school did, I guess. I remember my first day. I'd woken up early and made sure to wear my most impressionable outfit. I already knew how to plait, so I put my hair into pigtails complete with ribbons, which my mother insisted on. I then ate breakfast, got my bag and walked to school with my mother.

The walk was ok, it wasn't too far, and I remember being excited. I said my farewells to my mother and went to class. The teacher was nice and I thought my classmates were, but after a while I knew I was being teased. Red hair, glasses, intelligence they all lead to bullying. Freak, Brainiac, Egghead, Swot; I got called them all.

I remember once I went to the sand pit. I was content being solitary, isolated from the idiocy of my fellow peers, but of course they always found a way in. I was building a mini, sand version of my home, trying to make it look as identical as possible. Then a girl, who I remember distinctly by the pink ribbon in her blonde hair, approached. She was smiling, so I thought that maybe she wasn't approaching me, but then she waved.

I slowly waved back and then she skipped towards me.

"What are you doing?" She asked, peering at my sand model.

"I'm making my home," I say, "I just need to make the roof right."

"It looks really good!" She beamed, "You mind if my friends look too?"

"Um...not at all," I replied, smiling, "Just don't-"

"Guys, look!" A bunch of other girls with ribbons, scrunchies or other hair accessories rushed over.

They all crowded about, looking at my sand creation, before the supreme bitch came over. Someone who had to transfer because of all the girls who said she put gum in their hair. The girl who didn't give a fuck how you felt. Heather Chang.

She had her hair in matching braids that day, complete with a wine red ribbon. She did not look pleased by my creation, in fact she looked disgusted.

"_What_ is that tacky thing?" She pulled a face, "It looks like what Damion eats!"

"It's a sand model of my house," I say, angered that she couldn't appreciate it, "It took all afternoon."

"Oh wow!" She smiled, "It's be a shame if someone did this!"

She then stepped on my creation, flattening it instantly. It was then I snapped. The first surge of anger which resulted in today's events.

I ended up getting sent home early for fighting, but I didn't regret it. However my misery didn't end there, neither did my anger. Throughout the next few years I'd isolate myself, reading books and gaining as much knowledge as I could. I'd discovered that I could use my gift to give others what they deserve; so I used it.

**.0.0.0.**

"Bullying was just a small chip in my sanity," I say, "The real issue was how people isolated me. The only people who were my friends was the group I hung out with at lunch throughout high school. Everyone else left me alone. So with no-one to talk to and having a bad impression of people my age, I began to enjoy their suffering. It made me feel better about how things turned out."

"So you're just a broken little girl crying for attention?" Cameron asked as he jotted something down.

"More or less," I shrugged, "I'm surprised the therapists couldn't get that. However, enough about myself. I need to answer your questions."

For the rest of their visit we discussed what I knew about MPD and how it affects others. I also told them about individual cases I knew of in our college as well as how everyone has a personality buried deep in their brain. By the end of the visit, I had shared my years' worth of extensive research and other things I had acquired.

"Visitation hours are over," I say as I spot Earl glancing in, "I shall expect you to visit next week."

"Next week?" They all look at me.

"Yes, I...enjoy your visits," I blushed as I mumbled, "The group therapist says that when you visit I have shown signs of recovery. They say I could be out soon. So I would appreciate it if I had a visitor once a week."

Silence filled the room as they looked at me, trying to tell if I was scheming. I wasn't. I was being sincere. I enjoy the company and I do improve when they visit, well that's what the therapist says. I look at them all, my eyes going from each one to the other. Then one spoke.

"We'll try to make it," Amy finally answered, "After all, everyone deserves a second chance."


	43. Ice-Cream Gossip?

**A/N: So, last chapter was a little long so I had to cut some of it. It's now a month and a week into quarantine and I couldn't feel anymore insane! Online classes start again after this weekend too ToT**

**Besides from that, I'm just trying to update more regularly and get these chapters out. They're getting longer and so many plots are forming! Thanks for all the reviews and support guys, it's really helping me to not die of boredom during quarantine. AloneNoah, I'll definitely include that! I'll build up to it in each chapter like with Taylor's competition.**

**Make sure to stay safe and well!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. After the long week I've had, I'm looking forward to a chilled evening just laying about watching old movies with Dakota. She surprisingly knows some good ones too. I remember the last one we watched; I was laughing for ages.

Finally deciding to move, I go to my wardrobe and get my pajamas. After taking a shower I head back to my room and see my phone's ringing. I pick it up and see it's Trent. I almost forgot about calling him. Usually we vent to each other weekly and just catch up on what we've missed since the Drama Bros left for the tour. They're around halfway and they'll be back by June, maybe July.

"Hey," I answer the call as I head to the kitchen.

"Hey," He sighed.

"You seem dejected," I say as I boil the kettle and get a teabag, "What happened?"

"Just Chris being Chris," He shrugged, "He's trying to get us all to fake date."

"Let me guess, for publicity?" I raise a brow.

"Yep," He sighed, "It seems to be all he cares about."

"Mm," I nod as I watch the steam emerge from the kettle.

Dakota then walked in, her hair tied up in a pink headscarf. She had her pink and white pajama set on and was making some popcorn in the microwave.

"Hey Amy," She smiled, "We still on for movie night?"

"Yeah," I say as I pour the hot water into my mug.

"Cool," She replied, "We're watching 'To All The Boys I Loved Before'."

"Yay, one of those movies," I say the reluctance evident, though I know I'l probably enjoy it.

"You'll thank me later," The blonde replied, laughing as she got the popcorn and poured it into a bowl, "Tell Trent I said hi."

She then left the room, munching on what was meant to be our movie snack.

"I didn't know you had movie night today," Trent's voice broke the silence, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nah, it's fine," I grinned, "We didn't start yet anyway. Plus Dakota knows I've had a tough time recently."

"Did something happen this week?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I spoke to Scarlett earlier this week."

"You went to see her?" Trent's eyes were wide.

"I had to," I mumbled, "For very vital reasons. Anyway, the issue is that I think she's not as bad a people think she is."

"Are you sure?" He grimaced, "She's the same person who sent three murderous students run wild. She also managed to manipulate everyone in the school before to turn against Chris."

"Yeah, I know," I blushed, "But she told us why and...it made me think."

"You're always one for second chances," He chuckled.

"Well I was given one," I smiled, "And I was a monster."

"Meh, you were ok," He shrugged and i gave him a look, "Fine you were terrible."

"Exactly!" I laughed, "And that's why I think even Scarlett deserves a second chance."

"I get it," He smiled warmly, "Just be careful. She's not exactly one to trust."

"You don't need to worry about me," I give a smile, "I'm a tough cookie."

We both laughed at my comment, but I couldn't help but feel happy to know that someone cared about me. Especially since I'd always been around fake people all my life. It made me grateful to be friends with Trent. It made me want to always be in his life.

"Thanks," I say, my tone warm and friendly.

"For what?" He raised a brow confused.

"For being there for me," I answer, "No matter what I do, you always support me."

And that was true. He was always there. No matter what I do...

* * *

**DJ's P.O.V**

"Ok, we're on in five," Someone dressed in the filming crew uniform spoke.

I was at the local news station with Owen, waiting to do our interview; I couldn't be anymore nervous.

Bright lights shone down on our makeup covered faces, and not the cosmetic the camera type, and I was sweating like crazy. Maybe it was the heat or my nerves, but I wasn't feeling too good. I had a constant fluttering in my stomach and my chest felt tight when I breathed. Owen seemed fine beside me, in fact he was eating some chocodiles he'd brought with him.

"You ok, DJ?" He asked as he ate, "You seem really on edge."

"I'm just a little nervous," My voice came out soft, "I'm not too good with the thought of thousands of people watching me."

"It's not that bad," He chuckled, "Trust me, we've done it thousands of times during high school. You know Chris put the camera footage of fights onto YouTube."

"True," I give him a smile.

"See!" He ate another chocodile, "Easy. Plus this'll help the channel grow. Hey, maybe we can even got that golden award thingy! That's be awesome!"

I just laughed at his comment before we went onto the air and began the interview.

"Good morning everybody," Josh, the news anchor, spoke to the camera, "Today we have a special segment with DJ and Owen, better known by their YouTube cooking vlogs."

"Hey guys, I'm super psyched to me here!" Owen cheered as the camera turned to us.

"Um..hey," I gave a small wave.

"Now guys," Josh started, "You've just reach 2K and counting, and last week you had around 1.5k. Your cooking vlogs have become very popular. How do you do it?"

"Well, it's just DJ's cooking," Owen chuckled, "Right, Deej?"

"Yeah," I say, beginning to relax a little, "I use a secret ingredient I like to refer to as 'Mama Spice'. It's a blend of herbs and seasonings that my mama uses in her cooking. If anyone thinks my recipes are good, they're nothing on Mama's."

"And so I've heard," Josh chuckled, "From Owen's commentary when tasting, and from fans who've tried your recipes, you've received excellent feedback. You've even been requested to do a book! How's it going?"

"Well, I got a few recipes down and I spoke to a publisher not too long ago," I'm fully relaxed now. Talking about something I enjoy has really helped me to tune out everything else. I'm in the zone. "They said the book should be out to the public around September."

"We're also having a giveaway!" Owen grinned, "You'll get to go live with us and feature, all you gotta do is sub!"

"Well, there you have it," Josh looked into the camera as it turned away from us, "The famous duo from their YouTube cooking vlogs are having a giveaway and publishing a book. I'd look out for them, fans! It'll definitely be a success. Now let's go to Laura with the weather."

We then went off air and I gave a sigh. I hope I did ok up there. I think I did because I seemed relaxed. I look at Owen and he's now eating a muffin. An intern must've given it to him.

"How do you always find food?" I raised a brow.

"How do you always cook so well?" He raised a brow.

"Touche," I say as we both laughed and headed to wipe the makeup off our faces.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sigh as I put on my costume. Once again it was rehearsals, but this time I was glad to be here. Why? Because it's the last one before I get paid to perform. Then I'll be one step closer to buying my art studio!

I grimace as I look at my reflection in the mirror. Since Chris blew a lot of the budget on dorms, there were only two changing rooms meaning all the females in one and males in the other. I knew there was a set back for the dorms!

Women were fumbling and changing behind me, all trying to make sure they looked like their character. It was actual chaos. But that wasn't why I was grimacing: I was grimacing because my teal and black hair was now brown. It's natural colour. Oh, this brings back memories; no, not the good kind.

"You ok, Gwen?" Dakota appeared behind me. She was already changed, the yellow from her outfit blending with her hair. The only thing that stood out was her black belt and shoes.

"Yeah," I sigh, "I'm just not used to seeing myself as a brunette again."

"So that's your natural hair colour?" She giggled, "It's not a bad one."

"I prefer the highlights," I say as I adjust my scarf, "This first scene is the most annoying one."

It's true. It was least favourite outfit out of the six I have to wear. My favourites had to be between what I wear from 'Freeze your Brain' to 'The me Inside of me' and 'Blue' to 'Our love is God'. Though I gotta go with the first one cause of the heels. I look short without them, especially compared to the other women on stage who _are_ wearing heels.

"That's only because you look short without heels," Courtney rolled her eyes as she approached us, "You'll be able to wear them next scene, don't worry."

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled.

There as a knock on the door and most of the women in the room shrieked.

"We're not done changing yet!" A wave of voices filled the room.

"I know," A voice grouched, "That's why I knocked. Anyway, Blaineley says to get your asses on stage in five."

I rolled my eyes at the message before leaving the room with Dakota and Courtney. A few people were already on stage and I could see Blaineley sitting in audience house. She was tapping away at her phone, probably messaging Chris. She then put it away.

"Ok, let's start!" She bellowed, "The sooner the better!"

We all obeyed in silence, finding our places on stage. Blaineley gave a nod and we began.

The familiar sound of a school bell went off and I began to say the lines I'd gone of over so many times.

"September 1st, 1989. Dear diary," And like that the final rehearsal had started.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I sniffle as I wipe my eyes, making sure to clear away the mascara smears. Rehearsal had just finished and everyone had long gone home. I was the only one left in the changing room and I hate to admit it, but I was crying. And yes it was over that stupid thing. I don't even know why I care that much, he's not worth my time. Plus I can get way better than that, even if my reputation's shit I can get someone. But I don't want I guess...

Sighing, I put my makeup wipes back in my bag and get out my eyeliner and mascara. Great. I have to reapply because of the crying.

As I work on getting my eyes back to standard, the door opens to the changing room and I freeze. A brunette Gwen walks in, her eyes widening when she spots me.

"Were you crying?" She asks as she grabs a bag from the bench.

"No," I grumble, "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my bag," She adjusts the strap on her shoulder, "And there's no use saying you weren't crying. Your face is splotchy."

"Your face is always splotchy," I retort as I go back to reapplying, "You can go."

The goth just stop there, biting her lip as she thought. Is she brain-dead or something? I said she could go.

"I said you can go," I turn to face her, setting my eyeliner on the table, "Why are you standing around like a statue?"

Gwen just sighed, "Look, I don't exactly get along with you but if you need to talk about- you know- then I'm available."

"And have you spread rumors about me?" I scoff, "I'll pass."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try to help," She shrugged as she went to leave.

"Wait," The word comes out harsh.

"What Heather?" The goth rolled her eyes.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll make sure to ruin your reputation," I deadpan, "Your little stunt from prom may have dragged me into the dirt, but trust me I have my ways and connections."

Gwen just laughed as she stood in the doorway.

"I'm not heartless, Heather," she glared at me, before smiling, "But even though I hate you, I'll keep this a secret. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. You of all people should know that."

And with no other words she left, going her separate path to mine.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

My small break from Easter did not help at all.

I sigh as I look at all the notes I'd compiled over the week in my spare time. My writing was scrawled on nearly every page of my notepad and I had numbers, lists and even addresses compiled within them. I bet you're wondering what I'm doing. Well, I'm working on bringing Jose and Alejandro back here. I've been spending majority of my time doing this, making sure to track down the Burromuerto family as well where they are at the moment.

Various calls, texts, files and research had been done. But now, I had the perfect plan and way to get them to come back. And it involved Alejandro.

Getting my phone I call the person I need. I wait for a few minutes, the phone ringing in my ear until Jose answers.

"Courtney?" He sounded confused, "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on a way to bring you guys back," I say as I go through my notes, "I have a plan formed already."

"I see," His tone was thoughtful, "The problem is we had to come here because of family matters."

"What matters?" I ask, stopping my skimming.

"Basically our father's trying to sell us into marriage," He sighed, "Something about mi abuelo mayor making a deal with a rich family. In return for one of my father's sons being married to one of their daughters we'll receive credit and money."

"So why don't you refuse?" I raise a brow, "I would if my parents said to do that."

"It's a matter of honor," He responded, "One of us have to do it."

"What about Carlos?" I ask, "Can't he do it?"

"It depends on whether the daughter will," He sighed again. He seems super stressed, I'd be too. "She's more or less choosing."

"I see," I nod as I chew my fingernail, "Could we find a way to object?"

"We could," He answered, "But I wouldn't request for you to do such a task."

"No, I'll do it," I say, "Heather will go on a rampage, plus I'll do anything to help a friend in need."

"Ok," He nods, "There should be a way to prevent it, but it requires you and Heather to come to Spain."

"Why us?" I raise a brow.

"You'll see," He chuckled, "I'll book the flights for the week after next. That's when everything'll be sorted."

"Ok," I reply and the call ended.

Whatever Jose has planned better be worth missing class and spending time with Heather. Otherwise we'll have a lot of issues.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

I sighed as I wiped the counter and Izzy mopped the floor. The rush of customers had slowed in the evening and our shifts were almost over. Thank god. I was getting tired of bumping into familiar faces and getting embarrassed because of the uniform. Plus it gets annoying listening to the pointless babble some people have while order ice-cream. Just take your order and go. You don't need to share your whole life story.

I look over at Izzy and she splattering bucket water everywhere. Typical. She always makes the most simple task into a giant adventure.

"You're getting water everywhere you know," I say and she looks at me.

"I know," She laughed, "It helps me blend in!"

"And why do you need to blend in?" I raised a brow.

"To hear the gossip," She rolled her eyes, "Ooh! Shut up and listen to those blondes!"

I rolled my eyes, but obeyed nonetheless.

The two blondes Izzy referred to both came in and ordered a waffle and ice-cream. They wore matching red and yellow outfits and were extremely reminiscent of Katie and Sadie. I wouldn't be surprised if they did everything together either.

"You know he was, like, so cute!" Blonde number one gushed.

"I know but he's not in my range," Blonde two sighed, "He's too...you know."

"Ok, he's a player so what?" Blonde one shrugged, "He might give up his ways for you!"

"Sorry but I had to dump him," Blonde two frowned, "Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Cause," Blonde one chuckled sheepishly, before clearing her throat, "Would you mind if I date him?"

"What..." Blonde two stood up, "You're my best friend, why would you do that?"

"What, he's hot!" It was then I noticed blonde one was Blaineley. Or should I say Mildred, "It's not my fault your man can't keep it in his pants!"

"You slept with him!" Blonde two fumed, "I can't believe- I'm leaving. Don't call me, I'm blocking you."

The blonde left while Blaineley scoffed, eating her waffle as the blonde turned her nose on her. I don't blame her. Whose best friend sleeps with their partner? That's just- no.

"Wow...that's," I just sighed as I couldn't comment on the scene.

"I know, it's amazing!" Izzy beamed, "Now we have gossip on Blaineley and we can give it to Sierra."

"I guess, but still it's kinda wrong," I say as the second blonde leaves, "Don't you think?"

"Meh, being right is boring sometimes," Izzy blew a raspberry, "Now, are you gonna be fun or boring?"

I let her words sink in as I wipe the counter. Sure not telling Sierra would be right, but at the same time it'd be fun to have some power. Everyone just sees me as the snarky know it all and it does get annoying. I mean I still get shoved to the back when stuff happens. It might be fun to have the ability to threaten people, after all everyone cares about their ego now.

"Ok, I'm in," Izzy smiled at my words.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"You shouldn't train so hard," I sigh as I hear Eva's voice.

I was at the gym, once again. The school day had ended and everyone was more or less hanging out in their dorms, while I was here working my ass off. After barely winning the last match, I've been on edge. Stricter training, diets and even sleep schedules have been frequent, and I know it's taking its toll. I haven't even hung out with Tyler and Lighting for a while. They probably understand though, they know this means a lot for me.

"I have to be stronger," I say as I jab at the bag, "I have to better."

"Being better won't get you anywhere if you don't have a plan," Eva grumbled for the bench, "You can't rely on muscle. It gets you nowhere, trust me."

"So what do you suggest I do then?" I stop punching and jabbing to look at her.

"First, stop being so predictable in matches," She chuckled, "Why do you think Tessa saw your every move? It wasn't just her skill."

"It wasn't?" I blink as she went to the punching bag beside mine.

"Nope," She smiled.

"So, what was it?" I ask quietly.

"You got cocky," Was her answer, "You thought cause you knew her weakness it'd be easy."

"So I need to stop thinking with my head so much and with my gut?" I raise a brow.

"Yep," Eva smirked, "You rely way too much on that brain of yours. I'll help you practice so you're ready."

"You don't have to do that!" I blush, startled, "You have to verse Tamika and Stephanie'll say I won because you-"

"It's fine," Eva frowned, "Stephanie can piss off for all I care. She needs to accept that she lost to Jo and that the ref did not pick Jo over her."

"True," I chuckled, "So what do we do first?"

"Let's start with some simple punches," Eva smiled as she punched the bag, "Then we can move up."

I nodded, doing as she said.

Maybe this match'll be different from the one with Tessa. I mean Eva's going out of her way to help me. Others say she has anger issues, but I say she's misunderstood. Why? Because underneath her tough exterior: she's a great friend.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"Hi, Iz," I greeted the redhead. She'd messaged me right after her shift and told me that she and Noah just found out how to get regular influxes of scoops. Apparently a bunch of people gossip when they get ice-cream.

"You finally called!" Her voice sounded energetic. As always. "I thought you'd died!"

"Sorry I was putting the finishing touches on the newspaper," I say, "It's ready for publishing."

"Cool!" Izzy replied, "Anyway, do I have a scoop for you!"

"Do tell?" I grin widely, "Who? When? What? Why? Where?"

"Whoa calm down," Izzy chuckled, "You haven't been this riled up since I made the group chat."

"Sorry, I'm just excited," I blush, "The gossip game's been slow and I'm beginning to think it died."

"Nah, everyone's just better at hiding their secrets," She responded, "No-one cares about ruining each other and shit cause we're 'adults'."

"Makes sense," I say as I fiddle with my jumper, "So? That big scoop?"

"Yeah," She responded, "I'll tell you now! Basically Noah and I were cleaning up and you won't believe who we saw..."


	44. Telling the Fam

**A/N: I had extra time on my hands so I got this done extra fast! (Thank you weekends) ****Anyway, updates are gonna have to go back to weekly since online classes have started again. Yippee...Fun.**

**Thanks for the kind reviews guys, it's really helping to get through the long chapters and ever growing story.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are having a fun quarantine (I'm definitely not), and if you're not in quarantine lucky you! **

**Make sure to stay safe and well!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**P.s. It is now a month and two weeks into quarantine and surprisingly I'm still sane.**

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I was in the campus cafe, enjoying my lunch with Leshawna. We'd both decided to meet up after class to get a bite to eat and discuss her whole dilemma. To be honest, she does seem like a nervous wreck. I've noticed the usually loud and proud Leshawna, was replaced by an uncertain yet guarded Leshawna.

I watched as she picked at her meal, chewing her lip as she thought. I really couldn't blame her. I remember not so long ago I was feeling exactly the same: pregnant, alone and ashamed. Hell, I even felt angry at myself. Why did I even let that happen?! I should've been more responsible. Oh, I remember those thoughts...

"It's ok, Shawnie," I smile at her, "It's your family. If anyone'll understand, it's them."

"Bridge," She let out a sigh, "I know you mean well, but my family's not easy to talk to. They judge. _A lot_. Plus they had high hopes for me. Imagine how they'll feel when I tell them how I got knocked up."

"I know it seems scary, but you've gotta give it a shot, Leshawna," I say putting on my mom tone, "Even if your family's angry for a while, you still have my and Gwen's support. You've got all your friends' support! But I'm telling you, if you keep it secret it'll get worse."

Silence filled between us as we continued to eat in silence. I guess my words must've sunk in, because a small smile crossed her face.

"Like I said, I'll tell them," Leshawna smiled slightly, "I'm just nervous about telling them who the father is. I feel so stupid for even letting him back into my life..."

"Wait, you knew this guy before?" My eyes were wide.

"Yeah, Jamal and I go way back," She laughed, "But the douche cheated on me, so I gave him the ass whooping of the century! But then I saw him again...emotions were high that day, like that one time with Harold. I wasn't thinking and before I knew it, I was in a bed with him. Then I snuck out the next day."

"Wow..." All I could say was that. I'd never heard of something like that, well I have, but I didn't expect Leshawna to be in that situation.

"Yeah..." She sighed, "I'm not even dating him, let alone engaged!"

"Geoff and I weren't engaged," I say.

"Well, you are now," Leshawna stated, "He put a ring on it."

It's then I remember that Geoff and I were engaged. We were just so busy with the twins, college and paying the expenses, we'd never noticed that we had a wedding to plan.

"From the way you're looking at your ring, you just remembered," Leshawna laughed, as I blushed slightly.

"Yeah, it's been a while since he proposed," I chuckle, "Maybe we should start planning the wedding. I mean, I didn't wanna have one while I was pregnant."

"Exactly," Leshawna grinned, "Now you're no longer carrying a person around, you can start planning that wedding."

"I guess you're right," I smiled.

"Bridge," Leshawna laughed, "I'm always right."

I gave her an 'are you serious look' before gesturing at her stomach. She just laughed.

"Ok, maybe not always," She smiled, "But a girl can make a mistake. Plus I have a feeling my baby's gonna be special."

"I'm sure they will be," I smile back, before we went back to continuing our lunch.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"I gotta say this is entertaining!" I say as I type up the new hot gossip, "Who knew ice-cream parlors were gossip hotspots.

"Well, my great great great great three times removed cousin invented ice-cream," Staci spoke, "And my great great great great uncle Wallenstein invented ice-cream. Plus my great great great great great great great grandmother invented gossip."

"Wow, your family's so inventive!" I smiled as I checked my blog.

So far the gossip column was getting a nice amount of views. There were all sorts of comments too! Some were ragging on Blaineley, others were talking about Heather's fake-date with Scott and another was about Lindsey lying about being lactose intolerant. Though I don't think she knows what lactose is, that would explain why she had diarrhea right after. Noah told me the bathroom stank for a whole day, so did Izzy.

"Well, they do invent best!" Staci shrugged, "Plus, I love gossip. Tell me what else you found, I am co-editor after all."

"Sure," I shrugged, before typing, "Here's the gossip column, but you already know all the details since you're my dorm mate."

"True," Staci nodded, "What about the secret crush column?"

"Well I got three entries this week," I say, "The first one says: To the girl with chocolaty skin I haven't seen in months."

"That's definitely Harold," Staci laughed, "He's crushing on Leshawna big time."

"I know," I chuckled, "Cody must've told him about the secret crush column. You think he knows she off the market? I mean she's got a bun in the oven."

"He is on tour," Staci sighed, "Meh, just read the next one."

"Ok," I shrugged, "To the amazing girl who's always at the gym. I always see you working out, wanna work out with me?"

"That's got Ryan written all over it," Staci spoke as she ate her cookies, "He's been checking Stephanie out for a while."

"Looks like love's on everyone's brains," I smile as I get to the last entry.

"Let's see who else has got a lover in mind," Staci smirked, "I bet a certain someone finally decided to declare their feelings."

"Let's hope they did," I chuckled before frowning as I read the next one, "To the guy I see everyday. You always cheer me up, even when I'm feeling grey. I think I may be in love with you."

"That's...so sweet!" Staci teared up, "But who the fuck wrote it?"

"I know," I agreed, "I don't recognise it..."

"Well, we've got a mission then!" Staci smiled, "After I enjoy my dinner."

I just laughed as my dorm mate left to make her dinner and I continued to edit my blogs. Hopefully this secret crush entry's owner can be found.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

"Thanks for coming with me, Deej," I smile as we stand at my old home's doorstep.

I'd left Bridge not too long ago to finally let my family in on my pregnancy. Since DJ was my cousin, it felt nice to have his support. Even if he doesn't know yet. It made me feel better about the mess I got myself into. If that's even possible...

"No problem, Shawnie," He smiled back, "Are you sure you're ok though?"

"You'll see in a sec," I say as I ring the doorbell.

The door opens instantly. Deja stands in the doorway, smile on her face. She looks a lot bigger than last time I saw her.

"Leshawna!" She hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Deja," I gave her a hug back, "You mind not squashing me before I see mom?"

"Sorry," She pulled away, "Hey DJ."

"Hey, Deja," He nodded, "Where's Shanice and Troy?"

"Come back here you little shit!" Shanice ran past, her extensions following.

"Looks like you'll have to catch me!" Troy laughed as he ran.

"Troy, give Shanice her afro comb," My mom sighed as she carried he washing, "There goes my day off..."

I went to the living room with Deja, while DJ went to the kitchen. He said he wanted to make some comfort food or something like that. I just let him go. It's not like he hasn't been here before.

"So?" Deja raised a brow as she looked at me,"Why'd you visit Shawnie?

"Who says I need a reason to visit?" I chuckled, while Deja gave me the 'stop talking shit' face, as she pointed to Troy and Shanice. "Fine. I have something to tell the fam."

"About time!" She squealed, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Whoa, I'm still single," I laughed, as she sighed.

"At this rate you're gonna have kids when you're sixty," She mumbled while I laughed.

"Don't be so sure," I say, "Let's just wait for mom and the squabbling duo."

We spent the next while waiting for the rest of the family. While we waited, we caught up with what we missed. I told her about college and Deja told me about Middle School. Apparently Marietta's been missing Heather cause Damion's been picking on her. Something about him not having Heather as a target so he went to the other sister. Talk about psycho. So Deja's been defending her and beating the crap out of him. Just as I taught her.

By the time we caught up, everyone was in the living room. Shanice had her hair gelled up, edges styled and looking trendy as always; Troy had his rugged yet somehow clean look; my mom looked like she hadn't got a rest all day, her hair piled in a scraggy bun; and DJ had a plate of cookies.

"Dad's at work?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah," Shanice answered, "He's got a big project apparently."

"Oh...ok then," I say as I try to shake off my nerves.

Silence filled the room as we all looked at each other. All of us knew there was news to be told, but no-one wanted to be the ice-breaker. I really couldn't blame them. So I sat there, playing with my thumbs, as we all tried to think of how to start. I don't think this household has ever been this silent...

"So...why did you visit today?" My mom broke the silence, "You must have a reason. Some news maybe?"

"Well, I do- It's just-"

"You'd better spit it out," Troy rolled his eyes, "I've got places to be."

"If you mean hanging out on the streets with your friends is a place," Shanice groaned as she shivered, "You really need to get yourself together."

"I'll do what I want," Troy grunted, "Just tell us Shawnie."

"Yeah, we're all ears!" Deja grinned and then winked.

I took in a deep breath as I thought of Bridgette's words, before sighing.

"I'm pregnant," I say it quietly, but I know everyone heard.

"You are?" Deja was the only one to speak, "I'm gonna be an auntie?!"

"You're actually knocked up?" Troy raised a brow and I nodded, "Wow...Who's the father?"

"That's the thing..." I chuckled nervously.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Shanice shivered, "That would mean- ugh! I'd abort that thing."

"Just let me damn speak!" I fume, "I don't think the father was planning on being a father."

"You mean you had a one-night stand?" DJ's eyes widened as I nodded, "Who was the guy?"

"Jamal," I answered.

Silence filled the room, before everyone looked at me. It was then I knew I was screwed.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

Yet again I have another shift at the ice-cream parlor. Gossip central as I call it.

I was doing the usual: serving ice-cream, cleaning the counter and doing whatever I needed to get my pay. Izzy was on the same shift as me and was acting crazy. As always. This time she was eyeing the shark as if someone she knew was hidden inside- or something dangerous. But knowing Izzy, it's probably nothing.

"Noah?" Leshawna raised a brow as she approached the counter.

"You look like a mess," I say as she frowns.

She was with DJ and what I assume to be her younger sister. Her eyes were puffy and red and her usual mascara and eyeliner was missing.

"Yeah, I had a tough day," She mumbled.

"We're getting her ice-cream to cheer her up," DJ sighed, "I'll take a double chocolate."

"I'll have mint chocolate-chip," Leshawna's younger sister (as I assume), spoke.

"I'll just have a rocky road," Leshawna shrugged.

Saying nothing I go and scoop their cones, collect the money and watch as they go and sit down. Izzy seemed to notice them too as she joined me at the counter.

"You think we should eavesdrop?" I raised a brow.

"That's not even a question, Noah!" Izzy laughed, "Clearly they're hiding a secret. Even Izzy knows that!"

"Here we go again," I sighed as I knew her speaking in third person is a bad sign, "Did you have any ice-cream?"

"No," I looked at her, "Yeah...ok, maybe? I can't help it Noah! it's delicious."

"Just stay quiet so we can eavesdrop," I roll my eyes, "Ok."

"Loud and clear commander Noah!" She chuckled.

I just sighed as I rolled my eyes and focused on Leshawna and DJ's table. The three seemed to be talking and I could see the subject we important.

**.0.0.0.**

"How did you even bump into him?" The younger sister raised a brow.

"It's a long story, Deja," Leshawna sighed.

"Well you'd better tell me the whole fucking thing then," Deja replied. This family seriously has some sass issues. Does everyone in their family act like this?

"Fine," Leshawna grumbled, "I had a stressful week at college so I decided to go out partying that Saturday."

"Alone?" DJ shrieked.

"Yes alone you big baby," Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Mama didn't raise no sucker. Plus I'm not some damsel in distress. Anyway, I was enjoying myself killing the dance floor."

Both DJ and Deja cringed at her words. Everyone knows Leshawna's dancing is _awful. _That's not even the right word to describe it... It's just- no words needed. When you see it, you know it's bad.

"I saw that," She frowned, "But I'll let it slide. So he spotted me, I recognised him. I tried to move away but emotions were high and I ended up drinking, dancing and then eventually sleeping with him."

"So you're pregnant because of high emotions?" DJ raised a brow.

"Yep," The African-American nodded.

**.0.0.0.**

"You heard that right?" I said as I turned to Izzy.

"Yep, Leshawna's knocked up!" Izzy squealed, "Izzy has to congratulate her!"

"Don't," I say, "We weren't meant to eavesdrop."

"Aww, but Izzy wants to show her support!" She whined, "Please, Noah?"

"No," I say as I continue to look at DJ's table, "That's personal and we don't share it. Even is it's good gossip material."

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"You guys are on stage in five!" Blaineley grouched as she stomped around backstage.

Something told me she was in a bad mood and by something I mean the school gossip column. Of course Sierra convinced Cody to get it started again and...it's resulted in this.

Blaineley's been making everyone's lives miserable and it's making me rethink doing this. But if I back down, then I won't get the money. I need that money, well I don't need it but I want it. A lot. As many say, money as an extremely useful tool. Who actually says that besides Alejandro? I really need to get my thoughts sorted out. Blaineley stalking about like a T-Rex isn't helping either.

"Stage fright?" Dakota asked.

"Nah, I'm more concerned about Blaineley," I say as I see her screaming at a makeup artist.

The poor woman looked frightened to death. Her eyes were wide and skin pale and all she did was nod once the diva was done.

"Talk about a bad mood," Duncan shook his head as Blaineley clomped off in her heels, "Who pissed her off?"

"The gossip column did," I sigh.

"They really started that up again?" He raised a brow and Dakota and I nodded.

"And to think we're all in college now," Dakota sighed, "You'd think no-one wold care about this in the adult world."

"Nah, the adult world's just a more complex version of the teen world," Duncan shrugged, "Adults are really sensitive."

"Yep," I agreed.

Blaineley's voice then filled the whole backstage area as she yelled for us to be in positions. She really needs to chill. If what was written in the gossip column that bad, then she should just get it shut down. Plus it's not like we all keep it a secret that we know Blaineley's a bit of a whore. There were rumors about her sleeping with Chris while we were at high school.

Nevertheless I found my ass on stage and we managed to run through with no issues. The audience loved the performance and called us back onstage for a standing ovation. I have to say, I was pretty surprised. I mean, Blaineley's pretty unprofessional and everyone didn't take it seriously. But it was fun...I guess. Plus we got perks with the job, so I can't be all negative about it.

"Great job, everyone!" Blaineley beamed as we walked backstage.

"Talk about a mood swing," I heard someone say.

"You're free to leave, and your paychecks for tonight are at the box office," Blaineley continued as she walked off somewhere else.

"Thank god," I say as I enter the female dressing room. Unlike the college changing rooms there were stalls, actual dressing tables and everything else we needed.

I frowned as I spotted my reflection. Brown hair; again. All because of this stupid play.

"You do make a cute brunette," Courtney spoke as she tied her hair into a bun.

"I prefer the highlights," I say as I go into a stall, "Brown...brown isn't a colour I like to be reminded of."

"Oh yeah...I forgot," Courtney sighed, "Sorry Gwen. I just-"

"It's fine," I say as I slip on my clothes.

"Ok..." She answered, "By the way, I'll be out of the country for a while."

"Why?" I asked as I exited the stall.

"Family matters," She shrugged, "I'll only be gone for a week. Plus it's after the performance dates."

"Does it have anything to do with Alejandro and Jose?" I raised a brow as I looked at her.

"What? No!" She chuckled, "My great grandmother's sick and she's near death. My family want me to see her before she dies."

"Wow..." I say not quite believing but decided to trust her, "Well, if you need any help with grieving don't hesitate to call."

"I won't," She smiled as she grabbed her satchel, "See you later Gwen."

"Yeah, same," I reply.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

Once again I was in the ring. Bright lights, cheering, cameras and people surrounded me as I looked at my opponent. Shanay Skyler.

Her short black hair was tied into a ponytail highlighting her freckled face. She wore and black and white outfit, her gloves and shoes matching her clothing. Her face was plain, unreadable and I knew that she was going to be tough to beat.

"Taylor Gripling," She nodded, "You've earned a lot of respect in the boxing community."

"Yeah, I've heard about that," I say bluntly, "I'm not one for attention."

She chuckled, "I started off just like you, a rising star. But now I'm considered one of the best rising stars."

"Good for you," I shrugged, "You got the ego to match it."

I smiled as she silently raged. I found her pet peeve. I looked into the audience to see my mom, Eva, Jo, Stephanie, Tyler and Lightning in their usual spot. They waved to me and I smiled back.

"You girls ready to go?" The referee raised a brow.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

They then signaled to someone and the match began. Shanay reacted instantly. She threw a punch at my gut and I managed to move, making her miss and hit my arm. I then tried to hit her jaw while she was hunched, but she quickly regained her stance and avoided me. She then tried to hit my gut again, but I blocked. I then hit her side and managed to get a hit, sending her reeling.

She then came towards me and I aimed for her face. She blocked my hit and hit the base of my chin. I winced as I felt my teeth clash together and wasn't surprised when I could feel swelling. I still continued. I tried to get her torso, but she managed to block me and hit my gut. I was down on the floor now, struggling to get up.

"Guess I win," Shanay smirked as she went to punch me.

I blocked it. I kept blocking as I got back up, trying to ignore my trembling limps. Shanay just frowned, before smiling as she went for another punch. It was then I saw a weak spot. But should I take it? I mean my gut's gotten me this far and I'm not doing too good.

I place my arms to block her attack while I think.

It would be my only chance at winning. I have got nothing to lose.

_'I'll do it,'_ I smiled as I blocked another attack and pounced.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"What do you want Courtney?" I frowned as I sat across from the brunette.

We were at a cafe and she'd called me saying she had something urgent to say. Judging from the way she's sipping her coffee, it's probably not that urgent. She probably just realised that she needs to get over her pickiness.

"To help you feel better," She answered smirking, "Or rather reunite you with Alejandro."

"And who says I want to see him?" I snapped, "I'm doing just fine without him."

"Tell that to your temper tantrums," She mumbled, "Anyway he needs our help."

My eyes widened at her words. Alejandro needs my help. Me. He needs me. It's about time he realised that! A few years too late though. But...This is too good to be true. He'd never admit he needs my help. He must've gotten Courtney to say this.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I say studying her.

"I spoke to Jose not too long ago," She shrugged, "He booked us flights. Apparently they're getting married off to some rich family, but they have a plan."

"He's getting married off?" I ask, my tone sounding more worried than I'd like it to.

"Oh, definitely," Courtney answered smirking, "Unless we can stop it by flying there."

"Count me in!" I say, "No-one gets to claim that Latino!"


	45. Break up?

**A/N: A month and three weeks in, nearly two months! Wow...**

**Anyway, the plots are moving along nicely. I still have a ton more, plus you guys' suggestions, meaning the story's got a lot more left. So sit back and enjoy the ride. Plus there's nothing to do in quarantine, except online classes, so...heh.**

**Also, thanks for the kind reviews guys! They really help to get through the long process of writing chapters and making sure I don't forget any plots. Really. Remember, any suggestions and I'll put them in (eventually) just say so in reviews.**

**Make sure to stay safe and well,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked offstage, hearing the squeals and cheer of multiple fangirls. It really is starting to get annoying, even Sierra's not this bad. I'm actually missing having her around. Always checking on me and making sure I have everything I need. It's actually a bit weird not having her around. She's always tagging along or sneaking behind me. I think I've gotten used to it...

"You ok, Cody?" Trent raised a brow.

"Yeah," Harold nodded, "You've been drifting into nothingness more often than usual. Did Gwen talk to you?"

"Nah," I chuckled, "I'm just thinking about how these fangirls are annoying. Even Sierra's not this bad."

Both of them shared a look, before nodding.

"Yeah, the fans are annoying," Harold spoke, "Their squealing does interrupt my train of thought."

"But sharing our music's worth it," Trent shrugged.

"I can't disagree with you there," I nodded, "But don't any of you miss home? Like having a quiet evening with your friends or family?"

"It's the life of a megastar," Justin sighed as he joined our conversation. He must've finished breaking up with his latest 'girlfriend'. He goes through at least three a week. "We're all doomed to have our fame as a curse."

"Over dramatic much?" Harold raised a brow, "Fame isn't a curse. It's an opportunity to share my mad skills."

"I mean all boy bands eventually go through a breakup," Justin shrugged ignoring Harold's comment, "Take One Direction for example."

"You just had to choose the worst one!" Trent frowned, "There's plenty of other boy bands."

"Like?" Justin perked a brow.

"I don't know, Backstreet Boys?" Trent looked confused.

"Exactly, all boy bands peak and then go downhill!" Justin grinned triumphantly.

"I say we'll survive the press and fame," Harold spoke, "I mean we're not like other boy bands."

That comment started a whole new debate between the three and I just sighed as I headed to the dressing room. Maybe calling someone back at Pahkitew will help me clear my head. Talking to these three obviously didn't help...

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"So you're upset with Justin because he's saying you'll all go downhill?" I raise a brow as I sip my bubble tea.

I'd been talking to Trent for the past hour and he'd told me about the argument that went down backstage. Apparently him, Justin and Harold weren't talking at the moment to because of what happened. I blame testosterone. You know the male hormone? It's what causes guys to be so cocky and aggressive. Not that it's a bad thing, it just results in stuff like this...

"More or less," Trent sighed, "I just really pissed me off because he contributes towards nothing. It's not like he knows what will happen, especially since he does nothing but play that stupid tambourine!"

"True," I nod as I play with the drink's straw, "But you guys can't be considering a split over this. I mean, you're in the middle of a tour!"

"I know..." He looked downcast, "It's just - Sometimes being with the same people all the time makes people go nuts. Know what I mean?"

"Definitely," I chuckle, "High school's a prime example of that. But you guys should think about it before actually splitting. You might've just got heated in the moment and -"

I cringed as I realised how wrong that sounded. Trent seemed to notice too as he gave me an odd look.

"Are you suggesting I'm gay?" He smirked.

"What? No! I just didn't word it right..." I blushed as I covered my face with my hands. He laughed at my actions.

Why did I have to word it that way! I didn't mean to suggest he's homosexual. I blame myself for feeling so comfortable around him. Same with all my friends. I always say the most awkward junk around them.

"I get what you meant," He let out a chuckle as I removed my hands from my face.

It still felt warm. I could feel the sweat beading at my hairline. It'd take forever for me to live this down...

"Thank god you're so understanding," I smiled sheepishly, "I don't think I'd recover if you weren't."

"I'm sure you would," He smiled, "You've gone through worse."

"I guess you're right," I let out a laugh, "But seriously, you guys should think about what would happen if you split. You may have just made a brash decision. Trust me, I've made a few and I regret most of them."

A comfortable silence spilled between us. None of us felt the need to speak and we just enjoyed having someone to vent to. Speaking of venting, Scarlett has a lot of trauma buried in her mind. No wonder she enjoys our visits. Unless she's playing us...

That would possible since she's manipulated others before. She could be getting all of us involved in her next scheme. After all she'll be discharged if they see her making progress and being deemed safe enough for society. If we trust her, then she can easily brainwash us and -

"You seem lost in thought," Trent chuckled.

I blinked as his comment snapped me out of my loop of thoughts. I didn't even realise I'd zoned out like that.

"Um..yeah," I smiled sheepishly, "I was just thinking about something. I'm sure it's nothing though."

_'Well I hope it is,_' I think as I bite the inside of my cheek.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

Another class day. _Yay_. I'm beginning to hate sports more and more with the new class set ups. When I was in the same class as Taylor and Lightning, I used to feel like I was improving; now I just feel like the runt of the class. Always trying to catch up to the others.

I let out a sigh as I watch the other team make it past our defense. We're playing Handball. It's a type of sport that I didn't even know existed! Anyway, right now my team put me as goalie. Apparently it's because I'm too clumsy to be on field, but I know it's because they have no other position to put me in. I mean it's obvious. They always try to sugar coat it, well most of them anyway.

"Great, Tyler's our only chance," Scott face-palmed, "We're definitely losing."

"Let's give the guy a chance," Ezekiel shrugged.

"No-one asked home ed," Scott sneered in return.

I just rolled my eyes as I tried to focus on the oncoming attack. Sky, one of the best players on their team, had the ball and she was aiming to score. I had to save this if I wanted to prove my importance to my team.

"Just let her score!" Scott yelled.

"Give the guy a chance," MacArthur sighed, "Even a klutz like him can save a shot."

"You don't know what you're getting us into," Scott sighed.

Once again, I ignored their shouts and focused on the ball. Sky had already gone for a jump shot, and I knew that the ball would go into one of the corners.

Watching intently, I moved as she threw the ball, closing my eyes as I went to catch it.

Silence filled the field as I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. In them I held the ball and a stunned class looked at me.

"He caught it?" Sky's voice sounded stunned.

"I know, I'm just as shocked," Sanders' eyes were wide.

"Well done!" Gerry and Pete grinned before bursting into laughter.

I just smiled as I looked at the ball. _I'd_ caught it. I'd actually caught it! Does that mean I'm finally improving? Maybe I'll be able to move up to Taylor and Lightning's class!

"Well, reset!" Pete blew his whistle.

"Blue bibs start with the ball!" Gerry instructed.

And like that we went back to the cycle of class, only this time I was determined to improve and move up to my friends' class.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"Why are you training so hard, Taylor?" Dakota asked as I punched a punching bag, "Don't you miss just hanging out and going to the mall?"

"I mean sometimes," I shrug as I get another hit, "But not really. I've kinda let go of my femininity. I'm not the same Taylor Gripling as a few months ago."

"I can definitely see that," Dakota nodded, "We should hang out sometime though. I miss my childhood buddy!"

"Same," I smiled as I punched the bag a final time, "We should hang out sometime. We did have fun as kids."

"Remember that time we shaved Mrs Green's poodle!" Dakota giggled, "She was cursing for weeks!"

"Or that time we ruined our mom's wedding dresses," I smirked, "They never got that pink and beige paint out of them..."

"But we did look fabulous!" She beamed, "And our little 'husbands' were adorable."

"Your husband was a bear you named Peanut," I laughed.

"Well, yours was a doll of the number one boy band member at the time," The blonde smirked, "I actually forgot his name. He was cute though."

"I'm actually ashamed of that crush," I sighed, "Anyway, we can definitely meet up sometime. Maybe after next week?"

"Sure," She nodded, "I'll message you via the college messaging app. Chris had it set up and made it free, so most of us use it."

"Cool," I shrugged, "See ya."

"Yeah," Dakota then exited the gym to be replaced with Jo.

Her expression was firm and if I didn't know any better I'd say she's pissed. She slowly approached me, putting her boxing gloves on, as she locked eye contact with me. I couldn't help but gulp. the air around me turned icy and I took a step back as she stopped in front of me.

"What the hell do you call that?" She asked. Her voice was raised, but not enough for everyone else to hear.

"I was just catching up with an old friend," I say casually, "No big deal mama bird."

"Ha ha very funny," She frowned, "You do know you're facing Eva next week. Right?"

"Yeah I know," I say, trying to sound confident when I was actually anxious.

"Then you know how tough she is," Jo continued, "You know that she can beat _anyone_ to a pulp. Even I'm scared of her."

"So?" I shrug, knowing fully well what that meant.

"_So_, you have no time to be 'catching up'," Jo's face was plain, "Least of all with miss pinky princess. You have to be focused on Eva, otherwise you'll lose."

"But Eva says I have a good chance," I say shakily.

"She's only saying that to make you feel safe," Jo brushed it aside, "Trust me, Eva's been training for this moment for her whole teenage life. She wants this win. She wants to rub it in her bullies' faces."

"Then what can I do?" I asked, feeling slightly enraged. First she insults me, then she tells me not to talk to Dakota (who's done nothing wrong) and now she's telling me that Eva's going to win. is she intentionally trying to piss me off?! Cause it's definitely working!

"_You_ can train," Jo answered simply, "And I suggest you start now."

She then walked off, leaving me an angry, nervous and confused mess. Not a good combination.

* * *

**Topher's P.O.V**

I sighed as I checked that everything was in place for tomorrow's performance. So far, everything on my checklist was there and all looked well for the concert tomorrow. Since I was Chris' intern/assistant I was tasked with making sure no-one screwed up. I was above everyone else working for Chris and could tell him about their mistakes.

"Is everything good for tomorrow, Topher?" Chris' voice rang through my headset.

"Yeah, just a few more things to check," I responded.

"Great!" He beamed, "Those interns _finally_ did a good job for once!"

"Yep, everything's in good condition," I say as I check off the final thing, "Now, I was talking to the other workers and some of them said -"

"What they said isn't important," Chris shrugged it aside, "They're just expendables."

"Yes, but they were saying about your age," I smirked as the words left my mouth, "They said you look like you're nearing fifty!"

"Fifty!" Chris' voice sounded exactly how I wanted it to: surprised and desperate. "I'm only thirty eight!"

"Yes," I say smoothly, "In fact they told me to tell you about a new anti-aging cream. It's way better than botox."

"I see..." He sounded thoughtful, "Do continue."

"Well, it's called _'age-be-gone!_' and is selling like crazy," I continue, "If you want I can get some delivered to your hotel room for tomorrow. I'm sure it'll stop those rumours."

"I guess I am looking old," I smirked as I heard Chris' ego deflate, "Get me the cream. I'll see you tomorrow for the rehearsals."

"As you wish, Chris," I answered before ending the call and laughing.

That fool doesn't know what's gonna happen! Soon_ I'll_ be the head of his high school and college, as well as the manager of the Drama Brothers. I mean I am the perfect successor and Chris clearly doesn't know what's best for teens in this day and age. Plus he can easily go into retirement. All I have to do is make one quick call to the school board.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"I still can't believe arranged marriages are legal these days," I sighed as I stepped into my empty dorm.

Since Bridgette moved out to live in her apartment with Geoff and the twins, I've been welcoming myself to an empty dorm for months now. It is nice, but I do miss having some company when I come in from a long day. At least Gwen's dorm isn't too far away, otherwise I'd go nuts.

"I know," Jose's voice rang through my phone, "It's terrible how one cannot marry who they choose in a modern society such as today."

"Yep," I say as I set the groceries I bought down on the kitchen counter, "I mean you should be able to choose. Imagine consummating your marriage with a complete stranger!"

"That's a possibility in my future," Jose sighed, "Remember?"

"Oh yeah..." I sighed, "Sorry I forgot. So, are we still flying over next week?"

"Yep," He answered, "I told my father a viable excuse for the delay."

"Which is?" I raised a brow.

"My and Alejandro's wives are coming over," He replied casually.

"What?!" I screeched. I'm pretty sure everyone on campus heard me. "Jose are you insane! We have a six year gap and Heather hates Alejandro! That's just about as believable as you rising from the dead."

"I know, I know," He sighed, "But if Alejandro and I are married, then the daughter cannot marry us. Of course that leaves the burden on Carlos, but he's got the hots for her already."

"So you're telling me that all I have to do is act like a happy wife and you guys will be back in the United States?" I raise a brow.

"Essentially," He responded, "However my family is tough to persuade. They may ask you many questions and inquire about personal factors."

"Ok," I say as I head to get a notepad. I have a feeling I'll be pulling an all-nighter again.

"Just tell me everything I need to know and I'll prepare for it."

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

Wedding planning. Wedding planning? Why am I in the middle of wedding planning?

I sighed as I stared down at the notepad before me. Gwen and Leshawna sat beside me, each looking at me for an answer.

"You have to choose a theme, Bridge," Leshawna sighed, "It's an essential."

"Leshawna's right," Gwen nodded, "If we wanna get anywhere with this wedding, we have to have a theme. Or at least a colour scheme."

"The fuck, that rhymes Gwen!" Leshawna looked at her bewildered, "How do you do that?"

"I don't know!" The goth chuckled, "It just happens."

"Can we focus on the wedding?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Gwen shook her head.

"Sorry for getting side tracked, girl," Leshawna's brows furrowed, "Hormones make a woman so unpredictable."

"Yep," I laughed, "Crying, laughing then yelling. All on repeat."

Leshawna and I laughed, while Gwen just looked at us awkwardly. I forgot she hasn't been pregnant yet. The only one left in our inner circle.

"So...Gwen," Leshawna smirked, "When are you and Duncan planning on have a kid?"

Gwen's eyes widened as she turned a bright shade of red. She then covered her face with her hands, while we both laughed.

"We're only teasing," I laughed.

"It's not funny!" She chucked at cushion at us both, "It's not my fault you two don't know how to use protection!"

Ok, she had a point with that one.

The room filled with silence as we both took in her comeback.

"Touche Gwennie, touche," Leshawna nodded, "Now, Bridge wedding theme!"

"I don't know!" I say, "Maybe I'll go over this with Geoff."

Both of them sighed, while I smiled sheepishly.

"At least give us a colour," Gwen raised a brow.

"How about baby blue?" I asked, "And white!"

"Sounds good," Gwen wrote them down.

"I'll look up themes that go with those colours," Leshawna grinned, "I'm on the internet often for the bump, so I can squeeze in time for you."

"Thanks guys," I hugged them.

"No problem," They both hugged me back.

"Hey, she isn't squashing us for once!" Gwen spoke and we all burst into laughter.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

Another day, another shift. Gossip central, as Izzy calls it, is one of the few reasons I turn up for work each weekend. Just hearing the unlikely stories and mind-blowing news people have each day just makes my job all the more satisfying. Especially since I can always sneak some 'surprises' in my former bullies' ice-creams. Oh, the satisfaction. However today was a quiet day, so not too many people have come in and service is slow. Yet, the gossip flow hasn't stopped.

Heather was sitting at a table with Anne-Maria. Both females were talking while enjoying their orders. From what I had heard Heather was seeking advice from Anne-Maria about getting over guys A.K.A Alejandro. Apparently the eel had been sent to Spain to be married off to some Spanish aristocrat. Courtney was the one who provided this news and had told Heather they were going to Spain to help Jose and Al get out of this mess.

Then not too far away from Heather and Anne-Maria was Lindsay, Kitty, Beth and Katie. Judging from all the shopping bags, the four ladies had just spent a day at the mall. I can imagine the credit card bills... their poor parents, well actually poor them. We're not teens anymore so their parents will probably tell them to work it off. What a tough world we live in...

Anyway, they were gossiping about some lip gloss, which isn't too fascinating, however they did talk about a cheating scandal that happened in high school. Apparently it even snuck by Sierra's radar. Basically, Lightning, who was on and off with Anne-Maria, mainly for parties however they went on a couple dates, had a one-night stand with Lindsay who had mistaken him for Tyler. Of course... At least it's good material for the blog.

Now that I've recapped everything I've learned from this morning alone, I'll tell you about the latest gossip I've overheard. So, sitting a few tables from the counter are Mike, Dawn, Amy and Cameron. The four of them usually come here on a Saturday at around 2pm and get the same cones. It's like a tradition, however today they've been talking about something that happened.

"Hey Noah!" Izzy beamed, "Heard any scoops yet?"

"Yep," I sighed as she broke my concentration, "And I was just getting one."

"Ohh you mean about Scar?" Izzy tilted her head like a puppy.

"You mean Scarlett?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, Scar!" Izzy grinned, "Anyway she's like _super_ crazy and was put in a hospital, like most of our family, besides that Dawn, Mike, Cam and Amy always visit. She requests it. That's what she told me anyway. I visit her often since we're cousins and like super close, plus she has fun ideas. However they've been less fun recently, maybe because they're less crazy though..."

"Ok, so basically those four still visit the psycho that tried to destroy the college and kill us all?" I asked in a monotone.

"Yep," Izzy smiled, "I can't wait to tell Sierra about this scoop!"

"Yeah..." I say as look at some new customers.

However I wasn't feeling too good about the gossip game anymore...

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Leshawna's been so whiny recently, and Bridge's been so stressed about wedding," I say as an old horror movie plays, "I swear I'm gonna have grey hairs soon."

Duncan and I were enjoying the quiet evening since recently everything's been so crazy recently. I feel like I haven't really spent time with him, always pushing him aside for a friend's dilemma. Plus he's easy to vent to. I mean he was my best friend before my boyfriend.

"It can't be that bad," He laughed, "Plus you could probably pull of grey hair."

"I prefer the highlights," I reply, "And that wasn't all they did."

"I doubt they'd do anything worse," He smirked.

"You wanna bet?" I raised a brow.

"How much?" He asked.

"Twenty dollars, leave it or take it," I smirked.

He paused for a second before answering, "Deal."

"Ok, my good sir," I say putting on a British accent, "I believe you owe me twenty dollars as they asked me when I will end up pregnant."

I laughed as I saw his face. This was definitely worth betting twenty dollars on especially since I get an extra twenty dollars off him.

"Ok, that's bad," He eventually let out a laugh.

"Exactly!" I joined him, "Like I get that I'm the only person in our friend group to not have a kid, but at the same time we're only in college. Plus they didn't exactly know the meaning of safe sex."

"Ok, now you sound like a mom," Duncan looked at me.

"Too bad I won't be one for a while then," I say.

Silence filled the room, as we both sank into our own thoughts. I was just thinking about how ironic it was that I was the only one in my inner friend group to not have a kid. I mean I as the one with the most detentions out of us, even with all of Leshawna's fights against Heather. Granted my detentions were because of missing homework assignments...

"Gwen, do you want to have a baby?" Duncan smirked, breaking the silence.

We both laughed, knowing he meant it as it joke. Ok, that is definitely some of the most random shit he's come up with. Even if it's just to mess with me.

A baby? Yeah, that's not happening for a while.


	46. Couple Tensions

**A/N: Two months in... At this rate quarantine's gonna end by next year! **

**But I can't really complain. Extra update time, more time to think about the plots; the list goes on really.**

**Besides from quarantine not much to mention besides that everything's going good. As usual. Thanks for the support and reviews too! It really helps me to get through writing these chapters. This story's taking forever to get done, so long.**

** I wonder if it will surpass the last one...**

**Well, I'm rambling now. A result of quarantine,**

**So till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"Another weekly visit with Scarlett," Amy mumbled as we stood outside of the redhead's room.

For a while we've been visiting Scarlett and honestly, we've been improving with the whole MPD problem. We may have even found a way to 'cure' the problem. Not that we'd get rid of the personalities, but the person can choose whether they surface or not. Like a system. They work in unison and don't have conflict.

In fact thanks to Scarlett's research we may be able to present the pitch to a leading medical company. They'll do some trial runs and then soon everyone who's struggling with MPD can seek some assistance.

"You three have really improved her," Earl, the warden we've become extremely familiar with, smiled, "She's been doing group therapy well and by the professionals' words she'll be out soon."

"Soon?" Amy's voice squeaked.

I looked at her, curiosity in my mind. She's been acting strange for the past couple days. Always in deep thought or biting her lip. I'm pretty sure she's apprehensive of something, but she's blocking me from seeing her aura. I wish I never taught her how to now.

I mean I had her privacy in mind when I did, but my aura reading abilities made it easier to tell when something is wrong. It was a useful tool in keeping the natural balance of things, but recently I've been taking it for granted. After high school finished, I just haven't had many uses for it. I guess this situation proves that.

"Yeah," The warden nodded, snapping me from my reflections, "They say she's really changed and that she may even change society. I heard about the cure you four came up with too! You'll be millionaires by your mid-twenties."

"Oh, we know," Mike chuckled a little, "We have a few _crazy_ ideas."

"I agree," Cameron nodded, "B and I already made a steady income with our invention."

"I see," Earl hummed, "Well, you are a nice bunch of young adults. Enjoy your visit with your friend."

He then opened the door and we stepped in. He then locked the door behind him and stood at his post.

I watched Amy as we all sat at the table, greeting Scarlett and having a snack if we pleased to.

The redhead herself was quiet. She had her hair in a braid today and her glasses were neatly polished. She had a critical look on her face and when I noticed the stack of papers below her, I knew that she had something planned.

"Thank you for visiting once again," Scarlett began. Her voice had lost its intellectual flare and sounded tired and pressured. "I've had some time to reflect on my...misdemeanors while you were all away. Max visited and we discussed a few things."

I could tell from her aura that she had a bit of a soft spot for the wannabe villain. I could tell that she found it fascinating how he cared so much for children. Sometimes I could even hear her think about how adorable it is that he always fails at his plots.

"Well, I've had some time to reflect too," Amy looked at Scarlett, "And I have a question for you."

It was then I noticed a flame behind her blue eyes. They were usually shiny and bright, but today they were dull with a bitter flame in them. Her face had lost some of its colour and her lips had a small line from where she'd been biting it so much. Apart from those small features, she appeared like her usual self. But inside she had a conflict bubbling.

"Feel free to ask me any inquiry," The redhead responded as myself and Cameron observed. Mike stayed in the background, watching as he was unsure of what to do.

"How can we trust you?" The words slipped from Amy's mouth, "You're a highly intellectual being, for all we know you could manipulating us to do exactly as you plan. How can we know you truly want to change?"

A sigh left Scarlet as she looked at the blonde. Her green eyes looked tired and frustrated. Frustration. This was what both girls had pent up within them. They were both frustrated at whatever tough task they've been burdened with. That was one of the possibilities.

"There's no way to truly know if you can trust me," Scarlett began, kneading her forehead as she did, "Whatever I say can be misinterpreted or taken out of context. Anyone could read into it too much! All I can really say is if you support me, you can continue visiting; if not then I see no valid reason for you to be here. Those are my words."

"There's no way for you to prove your loyalty?" Amy asked, almost pleading as she stood up. It's as if she wanted to trust the redhead, but there was something holding her back. I doubt it was Val, because Val and Amy agreed on everything. I think it's the trauma that holds her back.

Amy's just so used to having the monster of her story locked up, or being proven to be misunderstood, that she can't comprehend how Scarlett could be a nice person. I've seen it before, but never like this... It's as if the new side of Amy wants to forgive her, but the old side's remaining stubborn and saying that she got what she deserved.

"There is nothing I can think of that you won't misinterpret," Scarlett sighed, "However I can make a promise...if you won't over read it."

"I'm listening," Amy spoke, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can promise to not mention what happened in your dark past," Scarlett smiled weakly, "In return for you not mentioning what happened in mine."

"An exchange?" Amy's frown softened.

"An exchange," Scarlett nodded.

Silence filled the room as Amy bit her lip and thought. It really could go either way...

"I'll do it," She smiled, "But if I found out you lied, I will break every bone in your body."

"Nice to know you see things my way too!" The redhead grinned.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"The final performance!" I grinned as I waited backstage, "Then I can say goodbye to this hellish experience!"

We'd been performing for around two weeks now and Blaineley's still managed not to pay anyone properly. She just gave us a quarter of what we're actually owed. It's really caused a lot of us to be pissed. I mean, first she gets a bunch of us to involuntarily be part of her production, then she forces us to go to rehearsals and finally she fails to pay us. You can pretty much see why we're all ready to mob her.

"I know," Courtney agreed, "After this I can get my pay and go visit my great grandmother."

"You really waited till after this for that?" I raised a brow.

"Well yeah," She nodded, "My pay from this is way more important than flying over to Spain. Plus my grandmother understands."

"My family would've dragged my ass there, pay or not," I laughed.

"That sounds terrible," She cringed as we heard someone announce that we'd start shortly.

"Meh, it has it's advantages," I shrugged, "Plus I have ammo against them, the next time they try it."

"True," She agreed as we went to get into our positions, "Well, break a leg."

"Yeah, same to you," I smiled thinking of the irony of that phrase.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"And against our undefeated champ, we have the rising star herself, Taylor Gripling!"

I gave a small smile and wave to the crowd as I was announced. Once again I was at the start of a match; something I should be used to. I've been doing this for a while now and I've been winning every match. I'm undefeated. So why am I so nervous?

I sigh as the bright lights of the ring burn my eyes. The sounds of the crowd drown my senses and I feel as if I'm underwater.

Across from me stood my opponent - my friend. Eva Stone. Like her last name suggests she's cold, hard and tough. No-one's beaten her rocky exterior for the whole entirety of her sports career. She is known as the 'Hands of Stone'. **(A/N: I totally took that from a real boxing nickname XD) **She's known to beat all of her opponents in just a few decisive blows. So how would I win? I'm just an amateur who began a few months ago, I'm not a local legend like Eva.

"Taylor," She caught my attention, "Don't think of this as a match, think of it as our practice games. You've got game in you, I want an actual fight, not the priss you were a few months ago."

"I'll - I'll try my best," I gave her a smile.

_'It's just like when we practice,'_ I close my eyes as I take a deep breath, _'If Eva thinks I have a chance, then I do. Screw what Jo thinks.'_

I heard the familiar sound signalling the beginning of the match was heard and I leveled my gaze with Eva's.

She stood across from me, holding her arms up as she sidestepped towards me. Before I could think, I flung my hands up to protect myself from her punches. They were firm and tough, making my arms ache as I grunted from the impact. I can see why they call her 'Hands of Stone' now.

Another hit and I could feel my arms beginning to feel heavy. I couldn't just stand here like this. I had to move. That's the first thing I gotta do if I want to win this match. I just have to move in baby steps.

Looking to my right I see a gap and slip through it, still holding my arms up for protection. If I could find a way to make her punches less solid then I could stand a chance against her. But what options do I have? I can't put up a fight because she'll surely clobber me, and blocking isn't ideal as my arms are beginning to feel like lead. The only thing I can do is run and try to tire her out.

I do that, my mind focusing on blocking her hits and sidestepping across the ring. As I do this I see the faces in the crowd. Many of them had raised brows and thoughtful stares as they watched me move. Others yelled and cheered at Eva to just finish me off.

I shook my head as I heard them. I need to focus on moving and blocking.

I continue this for a while, until I see an opening. I strike and hit Eva in the gut. She wheels slightly backwards, the air taken from her, however she swiftly recovers. Yet I somehow get another strike on her jaw. It causes her to step backwards, a line of blood and saliva coming from her mouth. She quickly wipes it away.

"That was what I was expecting," She grinned before glaring at me. Her glare wasn't hostile, it was more of a respectful rival glare. The type someone gives when they're having fun while competing. "Now gimme your best."

"I'll try," I reply nonchalantly.

We then began exchanging hits, blocks and injuries. Soon we were both a panting mess, still punching the other with our fatigued arms. The crowd still watched anticipating the first to fall from exhaustion, naming the other victor.

We still went exchanging weak punches until Eva collapsed, her eyes rolling as I managed to land a blow on her face.

The room then fell silent. Fans exchanged looks, the ref and reporters mirroring them as they all looked at me. I just stood there, panting as I felt like dropping right here and now.

"And the winner is Taylor Gripling!" I hear the familiar voice of the referee and cheering, before collapsing right next to my friend.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"I can't believe their family paid for us to go in first class!" I smiled as Heather and I walk through the airport.

We'd just arrived in Spain and Jose had called to say that they'd meet us at the East exit. Apparently his family knew of our arrival and they'd arranged for all our expenses to be paid for as well as special 'privileges'. I think it's great, especially the change in scenery from Chris' college. Heather, on the other hand, thinks it's just an elaborate scheme set up by Alejandro and Jose.

"I mean it was good, but they can do better," Heather shrugged, "I'm just glad they didn't put me in economy."

"Same," I nodded.

I remember flying in economy for a school excursion to Florida. It was terrible. Never again will I travel in economy, unless they fix their appalling service and sanitary issues. Then I'd consider sitting in front of a mother and children, who would probably be a nuisance for the whole flight...

"I think that's the car they sent for us," I say as we step outside.

There was a white Seat parked not too far away and by it stood a man who looked slightly older than Jose. He wore a green shirt and the same necklace as Jose and Alejandro. I think it's a family thing.

"Are you two ladies Courtney and Heather?" He asked, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Yes, we are," Heather stepped towards him, "I'm Heather, she's Courtney. Now, where are your brothers?"

"They're at the family casa," The male shrugged, "I'm Carlos. Jose and Alejandro's older brother."

"You mean the famous soccer player?" I raise a brow and he nods.

"Well, my brothers are waiting," He gestures to the car, "And my parents are extremely eager to meet you two."

I share a glance with Heather before we both get into the vehicle. Carlos puts our luggage into the boot **(****A/N: A boot is a trunk for any Americans. Saves the google search) **and gets into the driver's seat. Before anything else could be said, we were on our way to the Burromuerto residence.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

"Ok, Shawnie you've left this for too long," Gwen narrowed her gaze at me as Bridgette nodded.

We were just hanging out at my and Gwen's dorm. Bridgette had brought the twins cause Geoff had a shift at his job and there was no available babysitter. We were just talking about pregnancies and babies and all that stuff just to annoy Gwen, when the goth decided to break the ice.

"Left what for too long?" I raise a brow as she gives me a look.

"You know what," She spoke, before sighing, "Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"I do, Gwen," I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt tears brimming them, "But I don't wanna set myself up for disappointment. Not all men are like Geoff and Duncan, they don't always stick by your side."

"I know, Leshawna," She smiled softly, "But maybe just knowing that you're pregnant might change things."

"Ok, now you're starting to sound like Bridge," I frown, as Bridgette glares at me, "Not all things are like fairy tales. I fucked up. Now I'm gonna pick up the pieces and make it whole again."

Silence filled the room as we all let the topic float in the air. Bridgette separated herself from the subject by attending to the twins, leaving me to face Gwen.

"Just call him," Her tone was plain, "You'll regret it if you don't."

"Fine..." I grumbled as I got my phone and went through my contacts. I found his number under asshole and dialed it.

"Asshole?" Gwen raised a brow, "Why would you label your one night stand as asshole?"

"Cause he is," I shrugged, "Serves him right for being such a prick."

"Whatever floats your boat," Gwen shrugged.

"I'm just gonna take the twins out of here," Bridgette turned to us, "I have a feeling you two are gonna swear like crazy."

"Sure," Gwen and I nodded and she left the room, heading towards the hall. She'll probably go on a walk with the twins.

"Hey, Shawnie," I sighed as I heard his voice through my phone. Chucking it at the wall would be a good idea, then I'd never have any source of contact with this guy. "What's up?"

"Ah...Well, you see," I began and Gwen frowned. She knew what I was doing. "My _friend_ wanted me to call you to tell you something."

"Well, I'm listening," His voice sounded casual.

I could hear the sound of motion, meaning he was probably driving. Good. That means he's leaving the state to go back to his new place.

"Well, you know that one night a few months ago," I say, cringing at the thought of it, "And I bumped into you cause you came for a family matter."

"Yeah?" He sounded cautious, yet confused, "What about it?"

"You got me knocked up," I heard a squeal and a car horn, then him apologising.

I looked at Gwen and she just shrugged.

_'It's not my fault you didn't use protection,' _She mouthed.

I just rolled my eyes and kissed my teeth before turning my attention back to Jamal.

"You're joking right?" He asked. He sounded breathy, like he'd just ran a marathon.

"Why the fuck would I joke about something like this?" I say, my tone hard and serious. I hate it when men don't face reality. I only deal with realists and that's why I decided to leave Jamal and his dark chapter in the past. He always thought it was 'a joke' or that I was just getting under his skin. This time I wasn't.

"How far are you?" He asked his voice was shaky.

"Around a month and a bit," I let the words out slowly. Judging by what he said, I know what's coming next. I should just hang up, but I'm too stubborn to do it. I'm going to stick by my words and do it.

"Fuck, Shawnie," I heard him loud and clear, "I have a fiance back in New York and my family will go nuts. Plus it's just a nuisance for you and me. You need to get an abortion."

My eyes widen at his words and Gwen's look mirrors mine. Did this fucker really just say that? Oh, it's personal now.

"Hold on a sec," I try to keep my tone from rising, "Are you telling _me_ to kill _my_ child?"

"Leshawna, I think it's be -"

"Best my bootlicious behind, I don't give a fuck," Anger seeps into my voice, "If you think I'm getting rid of the child growing in my womb, then think again. You don't have to be a part of its life, if anything I prefer that. I'm trying to be civil and at least let you know that you have a child, now I realise my mistake. Don't worry Jamal you can still have your fiance, until she eventually finds out about your man whorish ways. I wish you luck, bastard. Cause even if my child is fatherless and I'm a young mother, at least they'll be nothing like you."

I then hung up and blocked his number.

My chest heaved as I felt my eyes burn with tears. My throat felt tight and I could feel sobs being caught inside. A dull ache spread throughout my body as my heart squeezed. Everything was beginning to sink in, the fact I was pregnant, alone and young. I could see all my hopes and dreams crashing and burning before me with the thing growing inside me. Everything was ruined because of it and my stupid decisions...

"Leshawna, I - " Gwen bit her lip as she looked at the floor. I could feel the guilt radiating from her, but still I was pissed. If she'd just minded her own business and let me go on by none of this would've happened.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to him," My voice lacked its usual cheeriness.

I then got up and left the room, hot tears ruining my mascara along with my day.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

It's been a week and I'm nowhere with the secret crush column. Whoever wrote it was good at hiding who they were and made it so generic that even I can't simplify it down. For all I know it could even be people who are in couples, hence the line _'To the guy I see everyday.'_

"Gotten anywhere with the search?" Staci asked as she munched on some chips.

"Not yet," I sigh, "Maybe Izzy and Noah will have something after their shift."

"Maybe," She agreed, "Anyway, I'm gonna go to this new zip lining place this weekend. Wanna come?"

"Sure," I nod as I continue to type on my laptop, "I'll make sure to mark the day off in my planner."

"Cool," She responded before leaving the room.

I peeked over at my phone and spotted a message from Izzy. I read it and a smile spread over my face.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

I sighed as I scooped some ice-cream for a couple. They'd been flirting while ordering and it's honestly made me hate ice-cream. I don't even know how they made it possible.

"Ooh, Taylor's got some good gossip," Izzy beamed, "Apparently she's the one who wrote the crush column entry Sierra's stumped about."

"Really?" I raise a brow.

"Yeah, in fact -"

"Noah?" I freeze as I hear Emma's voice.

"Hey..." I trail off, "What are you doing here Emma?"

"I was just getting some ice-cream for Kitty," She looked at me, "So, you're working here?"

"Yeah," I chuckle slightly.

"You forgot to mention the eavesdropping for gossip central!" Izzy nudged me, "We've been spying for Sierra!"

"Really Noah?" Emma turned to me, her brows furrowed.

"Yeah..." I turned away, "But -"

"I don't want to hear it," She then turned on her heel and left the parlor.

"Just great..." I mutter as Izzy begins to sing.


	47. Meeting the Burromuertos

**A/N: It's almost been two months and a week. Apparently schools are gonna start opening soon. Ugh. I hope not.**

**Anyway, I had a bunch of spare time this week so I got stuff done really quick. (Meaning I updated all my stories, yep even Fallen Angel) Plus it's a week till break! Yes! More time to write. (I'm a write-aholic) I also had a lot of fun with writing how Alejandro's mom behaves. (Spanish lessons came in handy for once xD)**

**Thanks for the kind review JustaFriend! Same to you Gucci Mane LaFlare! This story's still got a way to go and I'm far from done.**

**Make sure to stay safe and well,**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T SKIP!**

**IF YOU CAN REMIND ME OF ANY OPEN PLOTS! **_**I'm re-reading the story to check I don't have any, if you find one please say!**_

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"I must warn you now," Carlos spoke as we were on the doorstep of the Burromuerto family home, "My family are extremely smothering."

I just raised a brow a his remark. Usually wealthy parents didn't exactly care about how you were, of course they made sure you were ok, but they didn't _care_. Wealth and smothering, didn't exactly mix well.

"How bad can one family be?" Heather placed her hands on her hips, "I mean I've dealt with nosy aunts and uncles, I doubt they're worse than that."

"Alright then," Carlos shrugged before opening the glossed oak doors.

Immediately we were greeted to a maid, dressed in uniform and a smile on her face.

"Buenos tardes," She smiled, "I'm Lucia, the Burromuertos' head maid."

"Hi, I'm Courtney," I say smiling back at her, "So the Burromuertos have plenty of servants?"

"Yes," She nodded, "But they're such wonderful bosses. Mrs Burromuerto, though she insists we call her Andrea, is such a nice woman. She makes the most delicious, cookies."

"Good to know she's nice," Heather gave a smile to the maid. It was clearly fake.

"Yes," The maid agreed, "She's muy simpatico."

We then ended the small talk and Carlos led us into the lounge, telling us to leave our things in the hall. He said someone will bring them to our rooms so we don't have to do any work. We were 'family' after all.

My breath caught in my throat as soon as I stepped into the lounge. Stunning white walls, hung with decorative art and all sorts of gorgeous items flooded my sight. The furniture, the decor, heck the house itself was perfect. Just perfect. I'm beginning to think that the Burromuertos only settle for perfect.

"Ah, you must be Courtney and Heather," An older version of the Burromuerto brothers approached us and placed a kiss on our hands. Odd. I didn't think we were in France.

"Ah, you two are so bonita!" Heather and I both inwardly cringed as Mrs Burromuerto embraced us, smothering us with kisses on both cheeks. A Spanish custom.

"Yes, your sons knows how to pick em," I laughed, "Right Heather?"

"Of course he does," She agreed, "Except they made a mistake ditching us in America. _You_ never told us about an arranged marriage."

Everyone's gaze settled on the two brothers as Heather pinned the attention on them. I should've known she'd make them suffer for dragging her across the globe to save their asses. Maybe asking Bridgette to come wouldn't have been a bad idea. I mean she and Geoff went through a hard patch cause she made-out with Alejandro once. But then that'd make Geoff mad and he'd probably try to ignore me. Then I'd miss out on the best parties in town...

Ok, I don't care about them but they're good to spread my ideas and pitches. You never know when you can get a client. Plus I like to have fun sometimes.

"Well, we didn't want to frighten you," Alejandro came up with a lie. Clearly it was half baked.

"Yes, it's not good for Heather's baby is it," Jose nodded, trying not to laugh. I was doing the same. Meanwhile Heather and Alejandro glared at Jose, as Carlos and Mr and Mrs Burromuerto looked at her awestruck.

"I'm going to be an abuela!" Mrs Burromuerto tackled Heather in a hug. I laughed as she tried her best not to shove the woman away. I'm so happy they didn't say I was pregnant.

"Why didn't we hear of this before, Alejandro?" Mr Burromuerto looked skeptical.

"The same with the weddings," Carlos raised a brow, "I'd at least think you'd tell us."

"It wasn't anything big," Jose shrugged, "Just at the registry office."

"Plus Alejandro and I couldn't decide on a theme," Heather rolled her eyes, "He's terrible with themes."

"He always was," Mrs Burromuerto smiled fondly as she wiped her eyes, "You two have got me crying tears of joy! I'm so happy my sons found such loving wives. Unlike the spoiled mess that is Isabelle."

"Isabelle?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, she is the girl Carlos is set to marry," The older woman sighed, "She is from the family we arranged this with. Though she is extremely spoiled. You girls are such a change from that, and Americans!"

"Um..Thanks," Heather and I both replied sheepishly.

A silence filled the room until Mr Burromuerto cleared his throat to gain our attention.

"Well," He sighed, "As with all new members of this family, you must survive a dinner. If you do, then we will not question if you're really married to our sons or not. It is set for next week."

Heather and I nodded.

"Don't mind about him, chicas," Mrs Burromuerto pulled a face at her husband, "He's really just a big softie. Mi pequeno amor. I'll have Lucia take you to your rooms."

And with that, the maid arrived and we were whisked away from the room. Probably so the family could talk in private.

"I need a translator," Heather shook her head, "What did she say about her husband?"

"That he's her little sweetheart," I say, "I mean it wouldn't kill you to take Spanish lessons. You are married to a Hispanic man."

Heather just groaned in frustration while Lucia and I laughed. Maybe I can have a little fun, especially since Heather's now _married_ and _pregnant._

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

"Ok, one more lap!" Pete yelled as Gerry blew the whistle.

I smiled at the sound. That meant class was nearly over, meaning I'll find out if I'm making good progress. The more good progress, the closer to Taylor and Lighting's class I get. I couldn't help by smile even more. Then I'll be with my friends and Lindsay will finally be able to memorize my name! Well, I'm unsure about the last one, but baby steps.

I sighed as I finished the final lap, staying behind instead of following everyone back to the dorms. Usually we were all sweaty after gym, so everyone rushed back to their dorms to shower. I mean they aren't wrong. I usually reek after class.

"Well done, Tyler," Gerry smiled, "You've really improved in the past week or so."

"Yep, even a klutz like how you were managed to change," Pete agreed, "However you have an final assessment to go through."

"A final assessment?" I repeat, the words echoing in my skull.

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry!" Gerry laughed and Pete joined.

"It's true, with the way you've been improving you'll pass with flying colours," Both men then walked off, laughing as the became small specs on the green.

The silence filled my mind as I envisioned joining my friends in the other class. I could see the shock on their faces as they see how I'd improved. Maybe they'll even want me on their team! I mean I know they chose me out of politeness before...

"I'll pass with flying colours," I repeat Pete's words as I begin to jog back to the dorms, "I'll pass and I'll have fun with my friends in the other class."

* * *

**Topher's P.O.V**

"Whoa, nice teeth Chris," I tried to suppress a laugh as Chris flashed his new smile to everyone.

"Thanks," He grinned, causing me to squint.

Thanks to his massive ego, I've been able to feed small pieces of fake news to Chris. As you know I mentioned his age, so he used _'age-be-gone!'_; then I mentioned his hair, so he's using a new conditioner that makes it look unnaturally sleek and shiny; last week I mentioned his smile, so her whitened his teeth; and this week I'm mentioning his eyebrows. All part of my plan.

You see, since I'm Chris' biggest fan I'm planning to take over his high school and college. Of course Don was upgraded to the high school's principal when Chris decided to open the school, and it's considerably improved. But once I'm principal the school will be even better!

"You shouldn't encourage him," Justin frowned, "Fake beauty is a crime against people like me."

"Sure, cause we all care about what pretty boys think," Trent rolled his eyes, "You should be focused on the band, not your looks."

"It's not my fault my looks gather the fanbase," Justin shrugged.

Trent just growled, clenching is teeth as he began to play his chords.

The tensions have been really high with the Drama Bros recently and I think it's starting to show. Especially since Chris has been more enveloped with my 'suggestions'. I mean I should stop to save the band, but my dream is way more important. I mean there'll always be a replacement for the Drama Brothers; they're just another boy band.

As I thought this, I heard a crash and then looked behind me to see a stage light. It had fallen because of a weakened rope. Interns. Damn fools couldn't do anything right.

"I'm gonna need a technician," I talk into my walkie-talkie, "A stage light fell through the stage."

"On it," I heard a voice reply before the frequency went dead.

I then put my walkie-talkie back on its holder before writing the task down on my clipboard. Next step is to report Chris to the school board and then I can finally give up this facade.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I was on the green, trying out some yoga with Stephanie, Dawn, Zoey and Sky. I had invited Eva, but she wanted to rest up after the boxing match. I won, but only by a hair.

Anyway, the five of us had dressed in spandex, sports bras and leggings showing off our curves and figures. However we weren't doing this to seem like a slut parade, we were doing to socialize. After all, things had gotten pretty boring recently.

"I'm surprise Mike and Ryan allowed you two to come out," Sky looked at Zoey and Stephanie as we all reached for the mat beneath us, "I mean if I was dating my man would freak. Guys getting free stares of my ass and cleavage."

Dawn and I nodded. However we all knew why Sky was single. Her reputation was kinds ruined by the scandal that happened when she dated Dave. No-one ever overlooked her two-timing ways; even the people who were known as whorish.

"Well, Mike's trusting," Zoey beamed, "He knows I love him and only him."

"Same with _Ryan_," Stephanie said his name in a dreamy tone, "In fact I'm planning to lose it to him."

"You are?!" We all burst out.

Ok, I know. The green, where everyone from the college walks to get to the dorms, isn't the best place to have girly talks about sex but we're all bored. Plus yoga was to socialize. What better way to socialize than talking about intimacy and our relationships. It's not like we're all past teenage years anyway.

"Yeah," I could see a slight blush, "But I'm not sure."

"I mean, if you love him go for it," Zoey grinned.

"Definitely," Dawn smiled softly, "I'm sure Ryan feels the same about you."

"I hope so," Stephanie bit her lip, "Anyway, I saw the secret crush column. We all know you wrote it Taylor."

I looked at them all wide-eyed. I was just leaning over to stretch to the side, when the words left Stephanie's mouth. Am I that predictable?

"Who would I write it for?" I say, playing dumb.

"Him," Sky grinned and I turned to where she pointed.

She was pointing to Lightning. He was running along the path, probably trying to show off his 'manliness'. Most of the time I mocked him about it and it followed with a game of punchies. Yeah, that sort of fun. I mean, we were friends and we got along well. So...maybe I wrote the secret crush thing to vent. I though no-one would see it! I mean crushes on your best-friend can ruin everything...

I bit my lip as I went back to doing yoga poses. the others just looked at me knowingly.

"You like him~" Stephanie beamed, "You have to tell him!"

"No way!" I turn crimson, "Look, he's my friend and I may have the tiniest of crushes on him. Nothing big."

"From what you wrote, it seems pretty big," Zoey shook her head, "I mean it screams love on the brain."

"I doubt that -"

"Hey! Lightning!" I groaned as Stephanie called him over. Why'd she have to meddle...

I felt my face heating, telling me that I was really red. Probably sunburn red. I just wanted to hide in a pit and never come out, even to muck about with Lightning and Tyler.

"Stephanie maybe she should -" Dawn looked at me, brows furrowed.

"Nope, she has to say it," Stephanie grinned, "Trust me, it'll fix everything."

"Say what?" Lightning was by us now, smile on his face, "Hey Tay. Ladies."

"Hey Lightning," They all responded except for me.

"Whoa, are you ok, Tay?" I blinked as I heard his voice directed at me.

I immediately took a deep breath and tried to get my complexion to go back to normal.

"Yeah, just overworked," I grinned sheepishly.

"Ok..." He looked at us all again, "So did you call me over to have small talk or -"

"Check the crush column next week!" Zoey smiled widely, "Trust me, you'll want to see it."

"Ok, if you say so," He then looked at me, "See you later, Tay."

"Yeah, see you," I say as he ran off.

"So much for telling him how you feel," Stephanie huffed, "You really need to learn to talk to guys."

I just sighed and rolled my eyes as I continued to do more yoga stretches. Stephanie better hope this calms me down, or I'm gonna end up punching her.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"God, you always catch me when I have a sneak treat," I say as I eat a brownie.

"Guess I just know you're a sweet tooth," He chuckled, "Plus it helps me know your favourite treats."

"I guess," I laughed a little, "How's the tour?"

"Shitty," He answered, "We're more or less on the verge of breaking up."

"What? No..." I look at him, "Seriously?"

"Well, yeah," He sighed as he played with a pen on his desk, "Chris doesn't give two shits about us, Topher's annoying as hell and I just don't fell the same as when the band started."

"Mhm," I say as I bite my lip, "Sounds stressful."

"Oh, it is," He chuckled, "The only highlight of my day is talking to you."

I blush at his comment. It's nice to know my company is appreciated, however I know it was meant in a friendly way. But still it makes me feel nice inside.

"Thanks," I mumble, hiding behind the curtain of my hair. It had grown out a bit since I'd completely spaced about cutting it. It was actually close to it's original length.

"No problem," He replied, smiling, "Anyway, how's it at Pahkitew."

"If anything, boring," I say, surprising myself and Trent.

"Are you sure?" He raised a brow, "Did Scarlett brainwash you or anything?"

"No," I laugh, "It's just quiet. Usually there's something big going on, but recently everyone's happening far away from me."

"I'd be happy about that," Trent laughed.

"Meh, it's bittersweet," I shrugged, "I mean you seem to enjoy me retelling everything."

"I just like talking to you," He smiled.

"Same," I smiled back, blushing slightly, "Well, I'd better go. I promised Elena I'd call her today."

"Oh, ok," He gave a soft smile, "Bye."

"Bye," I then ended the call, getting ready to call Elena. Hopefully she doesn't tease me for being late again...

"You were talking to Trent," She giggled, answering the call, "I know it, don't refuse."

I just groaned as I heard her laugh. I swear sometimes she's just like Samey...

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

"Emma, please, I can explain!" I'm at her dorm's doorstep, getting soaked by the rain as I bang on her front door.

A few minutes ago it was a clear and sunny day. Fluffy white clouds covered a blue sky and everything seemed cheery, then it all seemed to darkened when I began to knock on her door. Begging for forgiveness as my heart chipped into smaller and smaller pieces. I swear I sound like such a sap right now...

"Just go away Noah," I heard her sigh from behind the door, "I...need some space."

"Just let me explain!" I plead again, desperation practically coating my tone.

I heard the sound of her footsteps, before moving as the door swung open. A small smile came to my face as I slowly looked at her. The smile didn't last.

"Noah...I told you to leave," Emma's tone was firm. She usually used this tone when Kitty was annoying her, I'd never heard her speak to me like this. I must've really pissed her off...

"I know but -"

"No buts Noah," She went to close the door again, "I...I think we need a break."

"Emma...I -" I didn't get a response as she'd already closed the door on me.

I fell to my knees, the rain pelting me harder. A cold chill traveled down my spine as the rainwater seeped through my clothing, soaking my skin. Tears escaped from me with a howl. It sounded like something from a romance movie, really. Just more realistic...

As I got up from the doorstep, soaked and emotional, the rumble of thunder was heard. Just as I thought my day couldn't get any worse. And it reminded me of what I lost. Well, the french did with that stupid thunder saying. 'Coup de foudre'; love at first sight...

"Love at first sight..." I say as I trudge away from Emma's dorm, disappearing into the stormy evening.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"So...Taylor was the mystery entry?" Staci asked as she sipped a milkshake.

Once again, the both of us were people-watching at our dorm. Staci had provided the snacks and gossip, while I had provided the equipment. It was our roommate thing.

"Yep," I nodded as I took a packet of _Jelly Babies_, "Izzy heard about it in the ice-cream parlor. Apparently she's crushing on Lightning."

"Lightning?" Staci scrunched her nose as she opened a bag of chips, "Isn't he, like, super obnoxious and jerky?"

"Not to her," I say, "He seems to have a softer side that he only shows to her and Tyler. I mean he calls her Tay most of the time."

"True, true," Staci nodded, before smiling, "Doesn't that mean Anne-Maria's out of a fuck buddy?"

"Yep," I nodded as I got my binoculars. I just spotted Duncan and Gwen heading off somewhere. If they were up to what I think they were, I needed to get some shots for the Gwuncan blog.

"Yes! You know my great great great great great great grandmother invented fuck buddies," Staci spoke, "She just thought 'hey! why not ask my best-friend if he wants to have sex!' She invented gang bangs too."

"Wow..." I say as I get my phone out, ready to get pics of Gwen and Duncan, "Sounds great!"

"Yeah..." We sunk into a comfy silence, "Wanna spy on Lightning to see if he likes Taylor back?"

"Hell yes!" I grinned, "All the blogs are getting boring and I haven't updated the Gwuncan vs Duncney one for ages! I'm personally Gwuncan, but I still ship Duncney."

"So how are you Gwuncan?" Staci raised a brow as we both began to pack up.

"Because!" I say happily, "It keeps Gwen away from my Codykins!"

Staci just sighed and rolled her eyes, as we continued to pack away so we could start investigating on Lightning.


	48. Malls, scans and Termination

**A/N: Omg! So, I was just getting ready to start online classes and I see a bunch of reviews! Thanks guys. That really made my day. Really. Plus it's a break from classes from day so I have more time to update. *Cheers***

**Anyway, since you all left such nice commentary, I tried to get this out as soon as possible for my readers. Might as well reply to some reviews to.**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - I think you know what I have planned for Sierra and her clique...**

**A-typeDelinquent - I'm definitely finishing this, so don't worry about not finding out what happens next ;)**

**AvatarDevilDiva - Thanks. I'll definitely try to make more.**

**Aleheather4ever - I'm glad you like the story! I have a feeling you'll enjoy the rest of the Jose and Courtney plot. **

**Justafriend - Glad you enjoyed the new chapter! And no problem with the update, the story has to continue. I'll also start on that story.**

**Well, now I've answered those all I need to do is check off how much time in quarantine I've been in. That's around 2 months and 2 weeks.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"So... I heard about the Lightning situation," Dakota looked at me as I took a bite from my salad.

We'd been hanging out all day, catching up on the many years we'd missed. It was a lot. I guess during high school I began to drift away from my childhood buddy. I regret it. Dakota's a great friend and we always had a bunch in common. I just let the wrong people influence me and she was pushed aside.

I sighed as I set my plastic fork down and looked at her, "It's spreading that quickly?"

"Yep," She smiled softly at me, "But no-one's told Lightning yet. Although a bunch are placing bets as to whether you guys will ever hook up!"

"Great," I roll my eyes as I go back to eating my lunch. I don't know why I even bother eating salads anymore. I'm healthy and as long as I don't overeat, I'll be in the same shape. Plus a burger wouldn't kill me. In fact I would actually die for something tasty to eat. Eating all this low fat and carb stuff has really began to aggravate me.

"Taylor it's not that bad," Dakota laughed as she watched me poke my meal, "I mean everyone_ could_ have been spreading rumors. Or started teasing you."

"I know," I sighed, "It's just - people need to learn how to stay out of other's business."

"Yep," She nodded, only to quickly sit up straight as a hand hit the table. I blinked as I spotted the pink acrylic nails and tan skin.

"Long time no see girls," Dakota and I both rolled our eyes as Sugar grinned at us.

We should've known. The mall was practically Sugar's hangout to harass 'stick-thin' or 'fake' girls. It didn't exactly help us that we had a grudge with her either. Well I wouldn't say a grudge, cause it's one sided, but it was still an issue.

Basically a few years back our parents, mainly our moms, got us into pageants. They said we needed to learn how to be 'proper' and that pageants were a great way for us to do that. So we were thrust into the pageant industry. Dakota and I were pretty good at it, always getting a decent place, however Sugar was one of the few who saw our talent as 'cheap' or 'cute'. She always used to throw a fit if we placed higher than her. That's why I quit.

"You didn't exactly try to talk to us in high school," I say as I glance to the side.

"Poor Taylor, still bitter over the old days," Sugar simply laughed it off, "Anyway I just came here to settle an old score."

"What score?" Dakota's attention was caught. Mine too.

What score could Sugar possibly have to settle with us? The last time we actually had a conversation was when we were eight (and that was just for an interview). I doubt she has any real vendetta against us. Actually she had that grudge, but that was just petty.

"Don't act like you two don't know," She laughed. It was the sort someone would give out of amusement. That scared me. Sugar never laughs out of amusement, after all pageants were places for fakery and winning. Not kindness. If she was laughing she was scheming.

"Seriously," Her tone darkened, "You two owe me for ruining my pageant rep."

"Your pageant rep?" I raised a brow, "If anything, we _helped_ your reputation. You actually got competitors, but it got to your head and you resorted to cheating."

"I know you two cheated," Sugar glared at us, nail-file pointed at us like a sword, "You had the others wrapped around your rich little fingers."

Dakota and I just shared a look while Sugar rambled on. She then slammed her hand back down on the table, making us blink as she growled at us.

"As a result," She growled, "I want a rematch."

"A rematch?" Dakota and I both looked at her.

"Yep," The blonde grinned, "And it'll be in three weeks."

"Sugar, you won all the pageants after we left," Dakota sighed, "Couldn't you just forget about before?"

"No," She then turned to leave, "A rematch is the only way to prove who's best."

She then walked off being replaced with Lightning. _Great_. Can this day get any worse?

"Hey Tay, you too Dakota," He took a set between us.

"Hey Lightning," Dakota smiled.

"Hey," I smiled slightly, before seizing the chance to tease him, "I never thought you were the type to be at a mall."

"I had to grab some stuff for a buddy," He shrugged.

"You mean Tyler?" I looked at him knowingly.

"Yeah," He rolled his eyes, "You know he wanted me to pick up some fancy french perfume."

Dakota and I laughed at his expression.

"You think that might be for his girlfriend?" Dakota joked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he had one," Lightning grinned, "I'm surprised he managed to score someone like Lindsay, but then again he was my understudy."

"Sure, cause you're _so_ irresistible," I elbowed him.

We continued to joke while Dakota watched, grinning. I swear everyone was onto me with this whole crush column thing. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Well, I'd better go give Tyler his stuff," Lightning sighed, "See ya around."

I waved goodbye and so did Dakota. Once he was out of sight and earshot, she immediately turned on me.

"Oh you are so crushing on him," She teased.

I just groaned as I went back to poking my salad. So far this day's been terrible...

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I sighed as I let my phone ring. It was Noah - again. He's been calling me nonstop since the whole ice-cream incident and it's beginning to bug me.

It's not like I don't like Noah, it's just I need some space. When I walked into the parlor to seem him eavesdropping on other's business, it made me think. I mean if you knew someone to be something else and then find out that they're doing something that crosses the line completely, wouldn't it make you think?

Since I've met Noah I didn't know he had this side to him. I mean I've heard his snarky remarks and more or less condescending attitude, but I never thought he'd use gossip against people. I partially blame Sierra for this, she was the one who caused Noah to get roped into the whole 'gossip game'. But it wouldn't be fair to blame her... Noah had a choice and he made it.

"Emma please pick up," I buried my face in my pillow as I heard his voice, "Just let me explain."

I groaned as I heard the same words again: 'Let me explain...'

What exactly does he need to explain that he couldn't tell me before? I mean he was out in the rain at one point begging me, from my doorstep, to listen to him. If I was another other girl, I probably would've forgiven him saying that it romantic that he did that and all the jazz, but I'm not. I want an actual explanation and _proof_ that he was eavesdropping for a good reason. Otherwise I didn't want to hear it.

"You still ghosting Noah?" Kitty raised a brow as she stood in my doorway.

"What do you think," I say as I get up, "What brings you here anyway?"

"Just wanted to cheer my sister up," She beamed, "I know you ignoring Noah's hard so I brought some treats!"

"Thanks, Kitty," I smiled softly.

"No problem," She grinned, "I also planned for us to go out today. You're gonna love it!"

Classic Kitty. She's always coming up with a way to cheer me up.

"I'm sure I will," I laugh as she begins to tell me about her plans for today. Knowing her she has something fun planned.

* * *

**Owen's P.O.V**

"Come on, buddy it can't be that bad," I chuckled as I watched Noah sigh and scoop more ice-cream into his mouth.

He's been like this past week and it's beginning to be a real downer. I mean I'm not used to this version of Noah. he's usually the one telling me off about eating things from the floor or making funny remarks about everyone. Now he's just moping about, eating ice-cream.

"She's literally ignoring me on purpose," Noah gave me a look, "How much worse can it get?"

That was true. If she's ignoring him then that's the worst possible thing in the world. But then again, Izzy's done worse.

"At least she knows you exist," I offered as I ate a cookie, "When Izzy and I had a rough patch she used to say 'Owen who?'"

"I remember that," Noah laughed slightly, "You came over to my house and ate all my Nana's cookies. I was only able to get them once a month too when we visited the retirement home."

"Yep," I smiled at the memory, "Still Noah, you should keep calling her. Emma will have to pick up eventually."

"But eventually could be years," He sighed as he scooped more ice-cream, "I can't keep calling her for years!"

"For love, it's worth it," I say.

I had to convince Noah to get off his butt and talk to Emma. It'll be better for his and _my_ mental state. I mean he's eating all the ice-cream! My one desert in this place is now his comfort food. I can't have that, it already costs a lot with just me eating it.

"I guess you're right," Noah grimaced as he got his phone, "But if she ghosts me again, I'm taking it out on you."

"Fair enough," I shrugged before continuing to eat my cookies.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I was in my room, getting the last part of my assignment done, when I saw a notification on my phone. Setting my pen down, I swiped it to see that it was time for my daily chat/vent with Trent. Smiling I answer the call and continue my assignment, eating a croissant.

"Another guilty snack?" Trent teased and I playfully glared at him.

"Very funny," I roll my eyes, "I'm actually working on an assignment."

"This late?" He raised a brow.

"Yep," I sighed, "My visit with Scarlett lasted longer than usual. We're making pretty good progress on the MPD cure."

"Sounds great," Trent smiled, "I'm sure you guys will be able to figure it out."

"I hope so," I grinned back, "Everything's been so quiet lately and it's gotten me on edge. I'm just hoping once the MPD issue's gone, I can finally move on from everything. Forget about the mess that I caused in the past, even if my mind's telling me that I'm already over it."

"Sounds like you've got a lot to vent," He laughed.

"Well, a lot's happened," I shrugged, "So, how's the tour? Are you guys cool or are you still gonna break up?"

Trent just sighed. It made me frown. Clearly something was going on behind the scenes on the Drama Bros tour. I mean they were fine around a month ago, but recently tensions have been sky high. I think Sierra's not too happy with me right now cause I talk to Trent and Cody and him are having an issue. It's probably over something stupid too, but Sierra's been acting like a feral animal around me. I'm just hoping it gets better.

"I'm guessing things haven't gotten better," I look at him.

"Nope," His brows furrowed, "Recently, Chris has been detached from reality. He's too busy thinking about what Topher thinks that he's been ignoring the band, so none of our problems have been resolved. Justin's still mad at Harold, Harold is still mad at Cody, Cody's mad at me and I'm mad at Justin."

"So no-one can be in the same room?" I raised a brow.

"Nope," Trent sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "And Topher's just been acting like a douche. I'm pretty sure he's planning on ruining this whole tour."

"It wouldn't be strange for him not to," I nodded, "He did spy on everyone before he became Chris' intern."

"I bet even that's just a way for him to take over," Trent sighed, "Everything's just a mess right now."

I really felt for him. Trent was just trying to share his passion for music with the world, but instead he had to deal with this. A tense band, a self-absorbed manager and more or less everything in between. It really made me think about what other celebrities went through. I doubt it would be anything like this though, they'd probably have professional staff and crews.

I looked at my planner to see an empty page for the next week. The only thing I had planned was my weekly visit to Scarlett, other than that I was free. It was then I came up with an idea.

"Well, if it helps I could give you guys a group therapy session," I smiled slightly, "I may not be a professional, but I've had experience with things like this."

Trent seemed to think about it for a while, his emerald green eyes focusing on something off camera. I bit the inside of my cheek as I waited to see what he thought.

"Sure," He chuckled, "I think it may make things a little better."

"Me too," I smiled softly, "Plus you guys could deal with a break. You've been performing nonstop."

"Meh," He shrugged, "It's part of the life."

"I guess it is," I agreed, "But don't forget about me when you're rich and famous."

"I won't," He chuckled.

"Promise?" I raised a brow.

"Promise," He nodded.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

"You did really good today," Jasmine nodded.

"I'm surprised you managed to improve," Scott sneered.

I just sighed as I heard his usual remark. Both classes had just finished our 'tournament' for the sport we were doing. Chef, Jerry and Pete decided to have joint lessons this week and it had been fun. There were new faces, new teams and definitely new opponents. It had been an enjoyable lesson and now that I'd improved it had made a significant difference. My team had won and it had been tough to claim our place at the top. They were now congratulating me on improving. Many of them were talking about how I'd actually manned up. I had to admit these past few weeks I'd been losing my klutzy self and was becoming an actual sportsman. I'd even managed to catch the ball more or less every time now.

"It was just luck," Jo scoffed.

"No way! He killed it out on the field," Lightning glared at her.

"Sure and that's how he magically improved," Stephanie rolled her eyes, "He's clearly cheating. I bet he's taking steroids."

"Why would Tyler take steroids?" Taylor raised a brow.

"Because he's shit at sports," Scott answered.

"And you aren't Scott?" Taylor sent him a death look and he seemed to shrink back. The action reminded me of a puppy hiding away from an older and more aggressive dog. "Exactly as I thought. And Steph, stop being bitter your team lost - deal with it. If not go take your aerobicized ass away from here, we don't need your negative vibes."

A few people nodded with Taylor as Stephanie growled before nodding.

"Ok, I do need to work on my arrogance," Stephanie smiled sheepishly, "Sorry everyone."

There were a few replies before Chef blew his whistle. The sound was loud and screeching, hurting my ears as it drew out.

"Ok, maggots," Chef grinned, "Since you all thought it was time for a chit chat, ten laps around the field."

There was a wave of groans, me included, as we all heard his instructions.

"You know what?" Chef looked at us all, "Make it twenty and _around_ the campus. Go! Go! Go!"

We all ran, frightened of what Chef would do if we didn't do as he said. I was in such a hurry, that I nearly didn't hear Pete shout another instruction.

"We'll be watching for any cheaters, so no cutting through the college!"

Once again there was a loud groan before just the sound of feet.

I sighed as I continued down the path, making sure to stay where everyone else was. Hopefully Chef didn't actually mean twenty laps, but knowing him if I ask he'll give us thirty.

"Hurry up Tyler!" Taylor gestured to me, "You wanna finish this before sunset right?"

"Yep," I nodded as I caught up to her.

Better get to running or I'll be here all night.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

"Ms Sloane?" I sighed as I heard a doctor call my name.

I'd been waiting in the hall for a while, fidgeting with my thumbs as I tried to take my mind off why I was here. A scan. It will change everything. Having a scan would mean that I'd have to accept what I have inside me - that I'm actually pregnant. There'd be nothing going against it and there'd be evidence towards the fact I was pregnant. It would mean I couldn't be in denial anymore.

"Leshawna," I turn to see Bridgette behind me. She had her hand on my shoulder. "I know the first scan is hard. It means coming to terms with everything...but it also makes everything easier."

I could only have one person accompany me and since Bridgette had gone through this before she came. Gwen did want to come but she understood, plus she had some stuff to get done anyway. I'm actually glad to have my two white girls by my side. They're the most reliable people I have and they've never abandoned me. Maybe it's just the hormones or something, but I'm thankful for that.

"I hope it does, Bridge," I say as we walk into the hospital room.

"It will be," She smiles.

We the get settled in the room and the doctor walks in. They carry a clipboard and are followed by a nurse dressed in scrubs. Both wear smiles and greet us cheerily.

"So this is your first scan?" The nurse raised a brow as she prepped the equipment.

"Yeah," I say.

"Aww, well the first is always the game changer," She beamed, "Many tear up from it."

"I did," Bridgette nodded, "Just seeing them on the screen was heartwarming."

"Yep," The nurse nodded, glancing at the doctor as they wrote something down.

I just sighed as I looked at my hands, fiddling with my thumbs as I concentrated on something other than babies. I've still gotta tell Harold about this. The poor fool will be so upset when he finds out that I'm not interested in him. It's about time though. I'm kinda tired of him obsessing over me.

"Ok, we'll start the scan now," The doctor spoke as they put on some gloves, "This may feel a little uncomfortable."

I shivered as I felt the gel on my stomach, before gasping as I looked at the screen. Bridgette seemed to gasp too as she looked in the same direction, however I couldn't be certain. I was too busy looking at the image. It was too early to see the form of a human, but it looked similar enough. The fingers and toes were just little nubs and the rest of it was pretty unrecognizable. But they were there. My little baby was there on the screen, growing and changing every day.

"You're around two months in and everything seems to be a-ok," The doctor beamed and the nurse smiled at me, "I'll prescribe you some prenatals and book your next appointment."

"Thank you," I say as the nurse began to clear up and the doctor wrote some stuff down. Bridgette just smiled at me warmly, obviously pleased by my reaction.

The doctor then told me everything I needed to know, before letting us leave the room. As soon as we left Bridgette began to laugh.

"What?" I say, clearly annoyed.

"That's the most emotion you've ever shown anyone," She grinned, "I have a feeling this baby's gonna change you for the better."

"Sure," I laugh, "I've still gotta call Harold about this."

"He still doesn't know?" She raised a brow as I shook my head, "You know you have to tell him eventually, Shawnie. He cares a lot about you and even though you guys don't date, he'll be heartbroken."

"Well, that's how the cookie crumbles," I shrug, "Plus I gotta call him sometime this week. I've just been busy."

"Well, you gotta tell him soon," Bridgette sighed, "It'd be a shame if you lost a friendship over this."

"I know," I sighed, "I'll work on it."

She just nodded as we exited the building, heading towards the pharmacy to pick up my prenatals.

* * *

**Topher's P.O.V**

"Hey Chris," I greeted my 'boss' as I held up my call with the school board.

So far I was halfway to negotiating a deal with them on being principal. They were saying about if I could complete a year at their college, then I could replace Chris. They also mentioned that he was doing a terrible job at being a principal and that they were looking to fire him if my year didn't graduate with good grades. Apparently he'd been failing the school from the beginning.

"Hey Topher," I shielded my eyes as he gave me his bedazzling smile. That smile was actually like a light bulb, I'm pretty sure he could make someone blind.

"There's been a lot of rumors today," I continue as I casually slip through my papers, "Something about your hair would look better with hairspray."

"Like Anne-Maria?" Chris raised a brow, "That's complete bull."

"Nope, really," I say as I get out a pencil to 'write' something down, "Apparently your hair's too limp and greasy."

"Greasy?!" Chris' hands immediately flew up to his head, "Never mind, I'll get the hairspray pronto! I'm sure Justin has some."

He then walked off and I immediately went back to talking to the board.

"Anyway, as I was saying I'd be a perfect replacement for Chris," I peek about to make sure he's not around, "I'm dedicated to making the school a better place."

"How do we know for certain?" The oddly familiar voice of the director spoke, "You are one of Chris' students."

"I want to make my old high school a place where everyone wants to go," I bargain, "A place that isn't known for its uploaded fights and never ending drama. Plus I won't blow the budget on the things Chris did."

Ok the last bit was a lie, but I wanted to seal the deal. If I told them I'd do the same as Chris, then I could kiss the job goodbye.

"I see," I bit my lip as they drew out the word, "Well you can consider the job yours. Just make sure to tell Chris pronto."

"Yes! I mean, of course I will," I then ended the call.

The job was mine! Chris was no longer the principle nor head of the college or high school. Instead that job was mine and mine alone. Maybe I'll even get to have special perks. All I have to do is tell Chris...easy right?

Taking shaky steps, I head towards the Drama Bros' changing room. Chris was probably there looking for Justin's hairspray, I mean I did tell him he needed it.

My heart racing in my chest, I stood outside the door. It was black and had a yellow gilded star on it. Below it in white lettering was 'Drama Bros' changing room', making it blatantly obvious what it was. The easy part was over: the hard part will be telling Chris. I doubt he'll take this easily.

Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door. A quiet 'come in,' makes me open the door to see the whole crew in there. That was surprising. I thought it was only Chris and the band.

"Take a seat Topher," Chris gestured to an empty seat.

I took it, looking at everyone as I did so. I didn't expect this. Something had to be planned. Did they all know about Chris' termination?

"I think we all know why you're here," Chris looked at me, a gleam in his eyes, "Right Topher?"

"Yeah," I chuckled slightly. The air was suffocating, making it hard for me to get out my words. Red flags and alarms went off all over my head, but I stayed put in my seat. I had to or everyone will see me as a coward.

"Then why are you here Topher?" Chris asked, his tone filled with smugness. Everyone seemed to watch me as he said this too, their eyes piercing into my inner thoughts.

"Well..." I began before taking a deep breath, "You've been fired."

"I've been fired?" Chris seemed to be mocking me with that question, but his tone said otherwise.

"Yes," I nodded, "In fact you've been replaced."

"By who may I ask?" Chris raised a brow and everyone in the room watched. They seemed to be trying to hold in laughter, or even just talking. They were like an audience on one of those TV shows; silent until they were needed to laugh or react.

"By me," I say confidently, "The school board are tired of you and say they chose me to succeed you."

Chris let out a long laugh and a few people joined him until he stopped, a deathly glare settling on his face as he looked at me. I recognised that glare. It was the same glare he gave Don when he first started at our school. He'd harassed the school board for ages after that.

"I believe you are mistaken Topher, the school board hasn't fired me," He had a grin on his face.

"They have," I insisted, "I called them."

"You mean me?" Chris smirked as he played a recording of our conversation. My face paled. Everything was over. My career, my life, my studies; everything!

"You have a few hours to pack up and leave," Chris spoke as he got up, "And everyone here is a witness to what I just said."

And like that he left the room, excluding me from his college and internship. Way to go Topher...


	49. Family Dinner

**A/N: I'm on a week break from classes and I thought it'd give me more time to update...wrong! I'm having fun writing up these chapters and you guys' feedback is really helping with morale, but I've been overloaded. However this chapter may be longer than the usual cause I had _some_ extra time. Consider it compensation for the lack of updates I usually give during breaks.**

**Also, thanks for the kind reviews, favouriting and following! I really appreciate it as well as the eagerness for the next chapters.**

**Speaking of eagerness, time to answer some reviews! UWU**

**DramaBuddy - Lol. No-one can trump Chris, he knows exactly what someone like Topher would do.**

**Gucci Man LaFlare - Yeah, I just thought I'd add some events from the show into the story. Plus it was fun writing that.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**Quarantine marker - 2 months 3 weeks**

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"So this is the family dinner," I say as Heather and I walk into the Burromeurto's main dining room.

Both of us had dressed in formal wear, me in purple and Heather in red. We had made sure to be dressed suitably for the family's status and even spent the whole week revising what questions we'd possibly need to answer. Jose and Alejandro had helped considerably with everything, although Heather said she didn't need it. We all know that she was too prided to say it. I mean the girl can't even speak Spanish!

Anyway, the dining room was large. It was quite open spaced with a mint green and white theme. A white chandelier hung from the ceiling, accompanied by a couple lights on the walls. The walls had a mint green wallpaper decorated with flowers. The floor was polished wood and the table was dark oak. Around it stood matching chairs making the room look even more pleasing.

Then there was the food on the table. There were all sorts of dishes, platters and even deserts on there accompanied by red wine, which was legal for us to drink here. Gotta love Europeans for their lower drinking age: that's what I'd say if I enjoyed drinking. But tonight was different, red wine isn't the same as a beer or normal alcohol. It was a classy beverage that people had at events or when they were severely stressed or depressed.

"Who knew they could actually cook, let alone decorate," Heather smirked as we took our seats at the table.

The rest of the family were there, an assortment of hazel, grey and green eyed Hispanics looking at us as we looked back. We probably stuck out significantly, well Heather more so than me, but still. Everyone there seemed to have been raised by the family traditions, or at least familiar to them all. However Heather and I were definitely American.

"You two must be Jose and Alejandro's esposas," A woman who looked around the same age as us smiled, "Buenos noches, I'm Luna. I'm Alejandro and Jose's prima."

"Buenos noches," I smiled back, "I'm Courtney and this is Heather."

"We're American, so we don't know Spanish as well as you guys," Heather put on her sweet voice.

"So I've heard," Luna nodded, "I also heard that Heather's pregnant."

"Which is true," I answered before she could, hiding my smirk, "We actually arrived late because of it."

I could already see Heather fuming inside as I solidified the fact that she was pregnant. She'd probably kill me if we weren't in front of all the Burromuerto family. Instead she just put on a smile and nodded. This was definitely going to be a fun time.

"Yes, they're due early next year," She grinned patting her stomach, "I can't wait to become a mother."

"I'm so happy for you! My husbands too much of a wuss to have any hijos," Luna smiled before we heard someone tapping against a glass.

We all turned to see who it was. To no surprise it was Mr Burromuerto. He was probably the head of the family since the grandparents were extremely old at this point. Heather seemed to notice this too because she paid a lot of attention as he spoke.

"Buenos noches everyone," His voice rang around the silent room.

"Buenos noches," Everyone seemed to reply. Luckily Alejandro and Jose went over this with us.

The dinner consisted of four courses: starters, tapas, main meal and then dessert. Tapas was optional, however Jose and Alejandro told us their family always have it separately. It was a tradition passed down for as long as they could remember. That meant it was extremely important to know about.

"As you all know we have some new members to our familia," He gestured towards us and I could feel everyone's gaze on us. They'd probably want to make sure we were good enough for, or were actually part of their family. This dinner was only proof of that. They clearly didn't believe that Heather and I were actually married to Jose and Alejandro (which we weren't) however no-one said otherwise. They only judged.

"So we must trial them with this meal," Mr Burromuerto continued, "If they pass we will question them no longer, if not they will be sent back to America."

With no further words, the starter was brought in. It was a choice between gambas al ajillo (garlic shrimp) or pan con tomate (bread with tomatoes). I honestly didn't mind whichever I got so I picked randomly, Heather chose the bread with tomatoes. When I questioned her she simply shrugged and said shellfish would make her throw up because she was 'pregnant'. That was actually a good excuse.

During the dinner we were asked an array of questions, while Jose and Alejandro were questioned on the other side of the table. Many asked about our weddings, or Heather's baby, or simply about how Jose and Alejandro were. Many of them commented about how they were glad they found such nice girls, while others simply huffed and said Heather was way to fussy. I backed her up by saying it was hormones, but she simply rolled her eyes. I know, rude.

Soon we were at dessert, which was Brazo Gitano (Spanish roll cake/ Swish roll). It was the final trial to pass as well as the final food to eat before dismissal. Everything seemed to be going well. The questions had started to slow and Heather and I easily engaged in conversation. It was easy to bond since they all seemed to have a hatred to Isabelle (the girl who Carlos was going to marry). They seemed to chatter for ages about how she has things a particular way and doesn't like to touch surfaces.

To me it just sounded like she was a germaphobe, which I can understand. However I don't take it that far. It seems like she's had to be so prim and proper all her life she resorts to wearing gloves all the time.

Once dinner was over Heather and I were dismissed from the room, leaving the family to discuss whether we belonged or not. I was going to head back to my room, but Heather convinced me into eavesdropping. I don't know why, but it was probably because she came up with a viable excuse for being out there: she lost her earring.

"They seem to be extremely intelligent," We heard a female voice say.

"They're also well mannered, the brunette more than the other one," A male voice spoke.

"Biased," Heather rolled her eyes, "I just have character."

"Shush," I glare at her.

"Sorry, I was just adding my opinion," She huffed before listening in again.

"Well, they seem to know the boys pretty well," Mrs Burromuerto's voice spoke, "I think they should stay."

"They're in the middle of studies," A male voice pointed out, "It would be a while until they can come here."

"Plus the other one's pregnant," Another female voice pointed out.

I chuckled a little, while Heather growled. She definitely hated her situation right now.

"Anyway, I think they should be a part of this family," All their voices spoke at the same time.

Ok weird. Do they have this mental link or something?

"I'll go and tell them the good news!" Mrs Burromuerto's footsteps grew closer.

Heather and I wasted no time in dashing down the hall, making it up the stairs and to my room in record time. Our rooms were joined by a single door, so we both slipped into the closest one (mine) before acting as if we were talking. Not too long after there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in," I say and Mrs Burromuerto enters with a smile.

"You girls passed!" She wrapped us in a hug, "I'm so happy for you two! I finally have two hijas!"

"That's great," I say forcing a smile as I hug her. Heather does the same, however hers seemed even more forced.

"Well, I'd better start planning that baby shower," The older woman removed herself from the hug, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Yep," We both spoke as she left the room.

I then sighed as silence filled the room. Heather was meant to be pregnant, but she wasn't pregnant. Would that mean there would be questions when it's time for the baby? That would mean the lies would unravel...

"Heather," I look at her to see she's fiddling with her charm bracelet.

"What?" She growled.

"What happens with the baby?" I raise a brow, "You know, when it's born?"

"I'll find a way around it," She simply waved her hand as she left the room, "I always find a way out of _your_ messes."

"Sure," I reply as I roll my eyes, before deciding to get ready for bed.

She'd better have a plan by tomorrow, otherwise I'll have to interfere. I'd hate to ruin my good reputation with the Burromuerto family.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I smiled as I caught my breath back from warm up. My recovery time had improved significantly and it was a sign that I'd been getting better over time. Last week was part one of my assessment, but this week was the most important part: theory and some practical.

Pete and Gerry had set me some separate tasks from the rest of the class and told me that after half an hour, I'd have to go and fill out a test. Apparently theory was just as important as practical, which was true, since it helped you to understand how to perform better. However theory was a little boring. It was like science.

"Ok, now that you've warmed up," Gerry spoke as I watched the rest of the class run around the field, "I want you to start your tasks. Call me once you're done. I will be watching."

I nodded before getting a basketball and beginning to dribble. I did a few drills before Gerry told me to switch. I got the soccer ball and began to do drills once again. I did this with the two other sports I'd selected for finals in high school, before hearing Gerry blow his whistle.

I stopped, catching my breath quickly, before glancing over at the class. They were playing Handball again, split into three teams. It seemed to be going pretty well, however I could see the annoyance on Scott's face as he looked over in my direction. He felt I didn't deserve to move up. That I was the runt of the group. Maybe that's because now I'm gone, he's the runt.

"Ok, it's time for your test Tyler," Gerry smiled, "Chef told me he cleared a spot for you in his office."

"Ok," I say as I head towards the building.

I was always good at the theory tests, better than practical actually. This should be a piece of cake. Easy breezy.

I walk in silence to Chef's office, barely acknowledging anyone I passed on the way. It was a quick trip, leading me to the familiar door of Chef's office. It had a dark oak door with a glass window. On it were black letter's reading Hatchet's office. For some reason Chef never let anyone know his first name. I'm guessing it was something embarrassing like Nancy.

Laughing at the possibility, I enter the room. It was surprisingly clean considering how commando Chef is. I remember when he made lunch during high school, it was terrible. But Chef's office was actually tidy. There was a porcelain cat figure on his desk, a picture of what I assume is his mother and a coffee mug. Other than that, it looked like every normal and tidy office instead of the pigsty I anticipated.

I took a seat at the desk, to find my test paper in front of me. It was an hour long and would test me on everything I've done so far this year. If I wanted to move up I needed at least 80 percent.

I take a deep breath as I flip it open, skimming the first question. Let's hope I can ace this test.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

"Why did this have to happen to me!" I moan as I wipe the remains of vomit from my mouth.

Morning sickness had just began to kick in and I couldn't feel any more shitty. It was like I needed to throw up all the time now and it wasn't exactly ideal with all the hormonal mood swings I've been having. I still have to speak to Harold about all this. Plus I need to apologise to Gwen. I feel terrible for snapping at her.

I sigh as I finish brushing my teeth, using my mouthwash to get rid of the taste of bile. It's like I have to buy a new one of these every week and I have to buy the alcohol free ones too. The baby's extremely sensitive after all. I roll my eyes at the thought.

Everyone's been treating me differently because of this whole baby thing. It's not like I have a terminal illness or anything, I'm just carrying an extra life form. Nothing threatening or fancy. Plus I know enough about this stuff thanks to my mom having Deja and Troy. Those two were hell to deal with a babies, though Deja was much cuter than Troy. He was just a devil in disguise from birth.

I jump as I hear my phone ring. It was probably my mom checking up on me again. That seemed to be her favourite past time at the moment. I smiled as I got my phone and answered.

"Hey Leshawna," My eyes widened as I heard Harold's voice, "I just wanted to check up on you since I haven't called in a while."

I knew I'd have to tell him somehow, I just didn't think I'd have to now. Sometimes I hate fate for having the most bitchy timing.

"Oh, hey Harold," I put on a smile to help make me sound happy, "How's the tour been?"

"Sucky," He answered, "No-one ever appreciates my talent and the band's falling apart. Things have been getting better since Topher left though."

"I can imagine," I nodded, "And it's a shame to hear that sugar baby. But you have to get yourself out there. I say you post a few solo songs on social media and see how that goes. Then you may get signed separately."

"I'll definitely try that," I could see the smile on his face, "But is everything ok with you? I heard things aren't going too well at the college."

"Everything's actually fine here," I nodded, "Since Chris has been gone, drama's been low. However I do have some news."

"What news?" I bit my lip as I heard the confusion in his tone.

"Well...I got pregnant," I sigh, "I just thought to tell you since you're such a good friend, but I know you have a crush (more like obsession) with me. Sorry if I seem like a bitch Harold."

There was silence on his side of the line, the only sound being his wheezy breathing. Yep that was definitely awkward, making my anxiety shoot through the roof.

"It's fine," Came his simple answer.

"Really?" I ask, my tone normal.

"Yep," He responded, "I'll always love my chocolaty goddess, even if she has one child that isn't mine. I'll still love them like my own."

"Harold, I never said I'd end up with you," I say, but I know the boy's already gone to La La Land. Here we go with the creepy obsession thing...

"I'll help you with anything, no everything!" I rolled my eyes as he got carried away, "I'll babysit, teach them what they need to -"

"Harold!" I frowned as I had to snap to gain his attention, "I appreciate the concern but we're just friends."

"Oh I know," He answered.

"Great, cause I'll call you back later," I say quickly, "I have a really bad urge to throw up."

I then faked gagging noises as I hung up. I didn't mean to be so brash, but Harold tends to get carried away. I had to end it before I dug myself into a deeper pit.

"Let me guess," Gwen smirked from the doorway, "Harold?"

"Yep," I sighed, "Poor fool can't realise I'm not interested."

"It's the curse of being attractive," Gwen sighed, "All females are cursed to have creepy stalkers, mine's Cody."

"And mine is Harold," I say as we laugh, "I'm sorry about the other day. I was really emotional."

"It's cool, hormones are a bitch after all," Gwen smiled, "Although without them we couldn't get men to do what we want."

"So, so true," I nodded, "Like getting us chocolate when we're having our periods."

"That's my favourite way to torture Duncan," She laughed, "I usually tell him he can't touch me because I'll have a hormonal bitch fit. Then I demand for him to give me all I desire. "

"You are evil Gwennie," I tut.

"I try," She shrugged, "Plus he has his moments."

"Don't we all," I say before feeling the familiar sensation of bile in my throat, "But right now I really gotta throw up."

I then dash to the toilet, where I empty the contents of my already barren stomach. Gwen just chuckled before leaving.

These are the times I hate being pregnant, the times are don't are when I get pregnancy privileges.

* * *

**Kitty's P.O.V**

"Thanks for meeting me here, Owen," I smile as we sit across from each other, hiding behind my menu.

I asked the chubby blonde to meet at a local diner to discuss the issue of my sister and Noah. We both know that they're miserable without each other. I mean they're like peanut butter and jelly. They go together perfectly, though you can't have too much peanut butter. It'd be way too nutty. Like Izzy and Owen.

"No problem," He responded munching on a panini, "I care about my buddy and I know he's miserable without Emma."

"He's eating your ice-cream isn't he?" I narrow my gaze at him.

"Yes!" Owen cried out, exasperated, "Do you know how much I have to spend on it now?"

"A lot," I say and he nods, "Anyway, I was thinking of a plan to get them back together."

"I like the sound of that," He nodded, "But how? Emma's ignoring him and he's too mopey to do anything about it."

"I'll tell her that I have a dinner planned," I smirk, "We'll plan it at the fancy Italian restaurant."

"But that's expensive," Owen gasped, "We're students, we don't have the sort of money!"

"I do," I say as I show him the fashion magazine, "I get a monthly income from the company, so I've already paid off my college fee."

Owen just sat there in awe, looking over the designs I modeled with Katie. I had actually got paid a lot and was offered some jobs. Of course I accepted the few that didn't disrupt my photography and designing classes, and the income from them was huge. In fact I managed to pay of my and Emma's college fee. she'll have to pay me back of course, but her becoming a lawyer will make that easy.

"Awesome!" Was all that left his mouth, "So what do I tell Noah?"

"Tell him that you want to get him out for the night," I grin, "We'll be disguised as waiters, my friend who works there already knows, and we'll serve them."

"Ok, so what day?" He raised a brow.

"Next week," I smirk, "That way they have time to prepare and we can plan more."

"Great," Owen beamed, "So operation get Noah and Emma back together is a go?"

"We need a shorter name for that," I sigh but shake his hand, "But yep, it's a go."

"Miss are you going to order anything or just hide behind a menu?" A waitress raised a brow at me.

"Sorry," I blushed, "I'll take a burger."

"Ok, anything else for you sir?" She turned to Owen.

"Yep, I'd like another panini," Owen nodded.

The waitress just nodded, sighing as she walked off to tell the cook our orders. Once she'd gone we continued our planning.

"I'll text you the details later," I smile.

"Mhm," Owen nodded as he swallowed, "I'll make sure Noah's there."

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"What do you want?" I growl as I see Alejandro enter my room.

He just had to here to ruin my day. He couldn't just take the whole saving him from marrying someone and stay silent. He had to come and see me. After he abandoned me with no explanation whatsoever. If anything he should be apologising and not thanking me.

"To thank you?" He raised a brow, "You just got me out of marrying a complete monster. It proves you still have some sort of attachment to me."

"Very funny," I roll my eyes, "I came here to save your ass, nothing else."

"So you wouldn't mind if I marry Isabelle?" He mused, "Because I can always tell my family that you're lying."

I don't know if it was desperation, my own selfishness or what, but I blurted out a word that simply sealed my fate. My dumb fate.

"No!" I say as I hug him from behind, causing him to smirk.

"Did I hear that correctly?" He raised a brow.

Oh, he really wanted to hear those words. That I _cared _for him. All because there was nothing for us to compete for anymore, he thought I'd admit it. He thought this hug meant something, but it didn't. I was just acting the role of a good wife and my hormones were playing up. Yep, that's what's happening.

I'll never admit to the truth with Alejandro. I'd admit it when fat pigs fly; which is never.

"I said no, you dummy," I mumbled, still not moving from my position.

Curse you arms for feeling so comfortable!

"No? So you don't want me to marry someone else?" I could tell he was smirking.

"No," I mutter, "You happy now?"

"Very," He said as he placed a kiss on my head.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"This is one juicy scoop!" I say as I type up all the information I'd discovered this week.

Thanks to the secret crush column, the campus paper's been getting a lot of attention. Though it does mean the downfall of my passion, gossip, I'm glad that I'm engaging an audience through journalism anyway. Plus I've got tons of dirt and advice on people who don't even know my name! If the gossip column gave me power, then this gave my immortality.

I grin as I continue to skim through the notes I'd gathered. Apparently Sky was feeling crappy because of stuff that happened in high school, ruining her reputation and her chances with guys; Jo was getting beauty classes from Dakota and Katie; Taylor was still stumped on how to tell Lightning about her crush; **_and_** the most important scoop, Lightning's been venting and I've been writing down every minute detail.

I'll go into all the basics with you since you've just arrived on the scene. It started after class and he was hanging out with Tyler. Surprisingly, Taylor wasn't with them. I mean she usually had some time with her gal pals, but today they told her that they were hanging out together. They told her some excuse about Tyler needing to learn something for Lindsay. Complete BS by the way, they were doing it to talk alone. Also did you know Tyler and Lindsay sell tapes? I don't mean innocent tapes I mean...you know. But that's a tale for another time.

Anyway...I should be telling you the story. (Totally breaking the fourth wall. Hahaha!) So Tyler and Lightning told Taylor they were just doing some guy stuff and I immediately found it odd. Usually Lightning and Tyler discuss in front of her cause she's 'one of the guys' and she's the one female opinion they listen to. So I followed them, not stalked (stalking is completely different and I told Cody I'd never stalk again. The difference is very crucial)

So I followed them and overhead snippets of their conversation. From it I gathered that Lightning was in quite the situation. Anne-Maria still counted on him as her go to fuck boy, but at the same time he's kinds grown out of that and is developing feelings for his friend. Not just any friend either: Taylor. Yep he was talking about her.

Naturally I had already written this down and with the information I have quite the juicy gossip tale. Maybe even a relationship origin story! I could base a romance saga off it. It could be the next Twilight! Minus the vampires of course. That was a cliche that's been used way too many times; though it's a good one.

Sorry, I got carried away. Anyway, right now I'm just typing up this stuff for my new Lightning x Taylor blog. If they get together then this blog may even surpass the Duncney vs Gwuncan blog! Things have been pretty quiet since Courtney and Gwen became friends again. Plus they don't care about that stuff anymore. But tension between a party girl and newly reformed spoiled prick over a hot but now tolerable jock would certainly make viewers come.

Problem is I gotta throw in some bait.

"Staci!" My roommate comes into my room almost instantly.

"You called?" She raised a brow, icing on her face. She was probably baking again to satisfy her sweet tooth. Guess we're running low on snacks...

"I need you to tell me the easiest way to get two oblivious friends to hook up," I look at her.

"Well, that's easy," She shrugged, scoffing slightly, "Just text them about how they both feel or set up a blind date for the two."

"The first option seems easier," I say tapping my chin, "But they'll probably kill me for meddling. I'll do the second!"

I grin as I get my phone and begin to frantically text them a location as well as date and time. It was a wooded area, not too big from here. I told Taylor it was about something I needed to tell her and I told Lightning it was to get a lifetime's supply of protein powder. Knowing Lightning, he'll fall for it hook, line and sinker.

"Did you do it?" Staci raised a brow as she spotted me smile.

"Yep," I grinned, "And they should be a couple by next week. I bet my blog's reputations on it!"

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

"I don't know, this one's too flowy," I say as I look in the mirror.

We were in a wedding dress shop, trying on dresses for Geoff and I's wedding. It was scheduled for the end of summer this year and so far we'd planned the reception and gotten a few details out of the way. However dresses had to be the hardest part.

I was in a floor length white gown. It had a sweetheart neckline that had silver glitter-like gemstones decorating the hem. The skirt panned all about me, the soft material forming ruffles at each end. It fit softly yet securely around my frame and highlighted by collar bones. However it just didn't reflect me. The dress was too much like those princess dresses you see on TV. Like the ones that Disney princesses wear at their wedding. I was looking for something more plain, something that didn't attract attention. Something simple.

"I think it looks good," Leshawna offered a smile.

"It does but it looks like Bridge is drowning in all the fabric," Gwen laughed slightly.

"I think it looks perfect," Courtney's voice rang through a phone.

I forgot she wasn't actually here. She was in Spain, dealing with a family matter. Apparently her grandma wasn't doing too well and she went to say what was probably her final goodbyes. Geoff wasn't here either because I didn't want to ruin the surprise of what I looked like on the big day. Instead he was looking after the twins, probably going to the park with them or something. Brody probably tagged along too.

"For your wedding maybe," Amy rolled her eyes, "I think it doesn't speak Bridge though."

"I agree," Zoey nodded.

I smiled at their comments before looking at my reflection once more. I'm glad they all accepted to be my bridesmaids for the event, and Gwen and Leshawna even agreed to be my maids of honor. Of course choosing a dress for the bridesmaids and the maids of honor is going to be hard, but we'll find a way around it.

"I'll try on another dress," I say to the employee assisting us.

They nod and disappear into the back, returning with yet another dress. I take it in silence and head to the changing room. I carefully slip off the first dress, put it away and then try on the other dress, making sure not to damage or crinkle any of them before walking into the room.

Silence filled the room as I stepped onto the platform and turned to them all. So far I haven't seen how I look in this, however their expressions tell me this is the dress.

"Aww Bridge...it's - " Zoey immediately shushed Leshawna.

"It's too perfect for words," Courtney broke the silence.

I turn to see and I'm taken aback. Tears fill my eyes as I look at the reflection.

Once again it was a dress with a sweetheart neckline, however this time it was a mermaid and not a princess dress. The shape and style of the mermaid dress matched my body type completely, highlighting my best features, while also not hiding my others. The lace of the dress differentiated it from prom-style mermaid dresses, however it wasn't so over the top that I'd be tripping or drowning in material. The way the fabric also pooled at my feet, but didn't create a whole sea of fabric around them, pleased me. It lessened the chance of me tripping over the dress, knowing how clumsy I am when walking, while also covering my ankles.

"Is that the dress?" The worker raised a brow as she smiled.

I nodded.

"Great!" She beamed, "I'll tell you the price after you get changed and then we can move onto the bridesmaids. I also have a few accessory suggestions."

The others all groaned while I laughed. Even if the rest of this was going to be as dull as trying on the first few dresses, it'll be fun. In what way, I don't know, I just know it'll be fun.


	50. Operation Fake Date

**A/N: A new week, a new chapter! It's taken a while but we're nearly at 50 chapters. I think it would've been longer if I didn't take that crazy long break when I started this...*Nervous laughter***

**It seems I just keep on unraveling more plots just by writing this. Since I write the chapter's plots in advance (saves a lot of time) I've noticed that I come up with new ideas just out of the blue. Granted I'm still doing you guys' suggestions (I just gotta finish these recent things).**

**Time for review answers! UWU**

**DramaBuddy - Thanks. **

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - Thanks for reviewing every chapter. Thanks for telling me about Chef's name too, I knew it was Norbert but you usually know all the names anyway XD**

**JustaFriend - I saw both your reviews and I'm glad you like both stories, I won't discontinue the other one. Plus I thought it'd be totally in character for Owen and Kitty to get Emma and Noah back together. And the Courtney and Heather thing's gonna be a hell of a rollercoaster ride...**

**Aleheather4ever - Juicy you say...There's a lot more to happen ;)**

**AvatarDevilDiva - Glad you like the story! I tried to make it as good a possible.**

**A-Typedelinquent - You actually wait for my updates?! Wow, thanks for making me feel good about my writing. Don't worry I won't discontinue this, it's one of my favorite works.**

**Now enough babbling! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, as well as favouriting, following or just reading this story. It means a lot that you all enjoy this, it gives me motivation to write. Also thank you so much for 1.2K views! It really made my day :)**

**So till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**Quarantine Marker - 3 months :P**

**P.S. Also make sure to check out the story that comes before this one, it's called TD: High Days. For anyone who's interested.**

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

My eyes flutter open to reveal the room I was staying in while in Spain. A frown immediately formed as I noticed I couldn't move due to some excess weight on me. I turned to see a sleeping Alejandro. I did it again, didn't I? Great. And I was just convincing myself that I'd be fine without him.

I wriggle out of his grasp, immediately remembering what happened for the past few nights this week. I'm such an idiot. Just after all the independence talk I was giving him, I end up sleeping with him. I seriously thought I would've grown out of this...

Deciding not to wake him, I gather all my things and head to Courtney's room. If I can't win by giving him the cold shoulder, I'll make him think I went back to the states. That way I don't feel bad for falling into his arms once again and he learns his lesson for trying to reconcile yet again. I bet he'll still go after me anyway...

I go into the hall, dragging my things with me, and knock on Courtney's door. She immediately answers, dressed in her sports gear. She gave me a look before letting me in. She probably knew what was going on since her room's right next door. Not to mention the door that joins our rooms together. Why didn't I think to use it a few seconds ago?

"Let me guess, Alejandro?" She raised a brow.

I just nodded before making sure to hide my things appropriately. After that I need to stuff myself into a really good hiding spot. I'm sure I can find one somewhere, this place is huge.

"Are you seriously going to torture him by saying you left?" Courtney demanded as I continued.

"It's not my fault he always follows me wherever I go," I say as I continue with my plan.

There's no need for me to be here. They all believe that I'm his happy little wife and that's all they need to know. The proof was literally heard all night for the past week, I'm pretty sure they were all eavesdropping. So right now, I just want to feel as good about myself as I can. Maybe I should book a flight back to the states. It's be better than being here.

"You're acting like he actually got you pregnant," Courtney rolled her eyes before sighing, "Why don't you guys just talk? It's not like you've lost your dignity."

"There's nothing for us to talk about," I mutter as I get my phone, "Plus there's a possibility to that lie Jose told, so my dignity has now disappeared."

"You mean you two had sex?!" Courtney's eyes widened as I scowled.

"Why don't you just tell the whole world while you're at it," I glared at her, "It's not like I have anything else to lose. I've lost everything..."

"Heather - " Courtney paused as she bit her lip. She seemed to be thinking about what she could say. I don't blame her. I'm known to just have random bitch fits wherever I go. "I'd never thought I'd say this...but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blurted it out like that, you just caught me off guard."

"It's fine," I sigh as I look at flights on my phone. They didn't seem too expensive. I'm sure my parents won't notice the difference on my credit card.

"You can't actually be considering leaving?" Courtney raised a brow, "The wedding's not too far away and - "

"And everyone already believes I'm his wife," I interrupt bitterly, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Heather if you really feel this grumpy, go take a pregnancy test," Courtney frowned, "I'm not dealing with your bitchiness first thing in the morning, especially is it's hormone fulled."

She then rummaged in her bag and brought out a test. I was about to ask where she got it from, but I'd rather not. Knowing Courtney she probably brought one along 'just in case'. After all no-one ever plans anything these days. I just glared at her, annoyed that she actually offered me the thing.

But then again, better safe than sorry. My parents would kill me if I came back and found out I was pregnant because of morning sickness or some other pregnancy cliche. I shiver at the thought. I guess I'll take Courtney's advice this time round. But only this time.

"Fine," I grumble as I snatch the test off her.

"Great," She grinned, "Then we can talk about _why_ you need to stay here until the wedding's over."

I just groaned at her words before slamming her bedroom door and heading towards the nearest bathroom. I swear I'm going to end up murdering her by the end of this trip, otherwise I might consider suicide.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

"Ok, listen up maggots!" Everyone straightened up as Chef blew his whistle.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed since I was a part of his class. I remember doing challenging, yet somehow fun, activities instead of Gerry and Pete's bland mini competitions. Plus my two best buds were in this class. It'd be a lot more fun with them.

"What is he doing here?" Jo raised a brow, only to be elbowed by Taylor, "Hey!"

"Just let Chef talk," She rolled her eyes.

"Fine..." Jo grumbled, before muttering under her breath.

"Thank you, Taylor," Chef nodded at her and she grinned before winking at me.

I smiled back. I know she'll have my back against the bullies, Lightning too, but Taylor more so. Lightning likes to jab at me sometimes as well, though he seems to have softened down since Taylor joined our friend group. I think it's the femininity or the fact she doesn't feel intimidated by him. Probably the second.

"Now as you can see Tyler moved up into our class," Chef looked at the entire class, "He's earned his place here so I don't want no yapping about it. Clear?"

"Crystal," The entire class responded, a silent gulp travelling between them.

"Good," Chef smiled slightly before smirking, "Now ten laps around the field before we take a theory test! Now!"

The whistle was blown and everyone began to run and I immediately caught up with the group. I guess it's been so long I've forgotten about Chef's strict schedule on lessons. Gerry and Pete never make us run ten laps, although they do make us do an insane amount of burpees and push ups. They were forfeits for losing or some stupid spiel like that. I never saw the point of them, however they did motivate me not to lose.

I continue to run, focusing on the rhythm of my steps and breathing, before feeling a hand mess with my hair.

"Glad to have you back, Ty," I blinked as I felt and saw Lightning ruffle my hair.

"Yeah, class was getting boring without you," Taylor nodded, "Everyone here's so stuck up."

"Same," I grinned, "Wanna see who's first to complete this?"

"Whoa, look who's getting a little cocky," Taylor laughed.

"Scared of defeat?" I teased.

I smiled at my words and she seemed to smile back. I guess my separation from them has given me a chance to grow some arrogance, but not too much. This made me more confident in my ability and therefore more able to see myself winning more. I think she and Lightning noticed that too.

"Oh, you're so on!" She grinned, brushing some loose strands from her eyes, "You joining Lightning?"

"Only to wipe the floor with you two," He grinned.

Taylor and I just laughed. Typical Lightning.

"Ok, we start once we reach that tree," I say pointing to a short sapling, "Whoever completes the ten laps first wins."

The others nodded and we fell into silence as we approached the tree. All three of us jogged at the same pace, waiting to cross the starting line. Then in one step we all burst into a fast jog, but not a sprint. With that small motion we all began to race, dodging through students and leaping over stray roots. Lightning took the lead at first, until Taylor gained it when he got distracted by another student doing yoga on the green. I can't lie that spandex did compliment her figure...

Taylor ended up laughing as we both let our manly urges take over, only to be shocked as I took over on he final lap. I ended up winning.

"I guess you have improved!" Taylor spoke between pants.

"You'll still never be as good as sha-me though," Lightning flashed a smile, "You guys just got lucky with the yoga thing."

"Sure," Taylor rolled her eyes and the two immediately burst into banter. I just stood there, watching and waiting for the next assignment; I'm so glad I managed to get back into the top set class.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"I just don't know what's gotten into her," I sigh as I look at the sky above me.

Jose had spotted me stressing this morning and decided to show me a secret garden in his family's vast estate. Apparently he used to come here as a boy when he wanted to escape Carlos and Alejandro. From what I've heard Carlos is a jerk to Jose but nice to Alejandro, however Alejandro has a mutual hate to Jose, which made him annoying. So I understand why he needed a small escape.

And Jose was right to come here. It was peaceful and serene and seemed to be concealed from everyone else in the household. There were all sorts of flowers, hybrids and carnations; unique to the garden and only highlighting how special it was. I'm glad that Jose shared this secret spot with me. Apparently it was so secret, that only he and his father had the key to this place. So that fact alone made me feel important. But why would he show me this place? I don't have that much importance to him. Do I?

"I say she's just being grumpy," He laughed, breaking my thoughts, "I mean she went on this big talk about how she wouldn't sleep with him and look what happened."

"True, but I didn't know they were sleeping together," I admit, "I just thought they'd gotten back together or something."

"Wow," He seemed surprised, "How did you not know? They were screwing each other so loud that even my abuela woke up. She started cursing about it and refused to stop, saying about how they should at least learn not to scream like that."

"Wow," I surprised myself by letting out a giggle, "That is definitely funny. Especially if she was cursing in Spanish."

"She was," Jose laughter joined mine, "Although hearing that created a lot of images..."

"Thank god I brought my earplugs," I grinned.

If I hadn't then I'd probably be hearing the same thing everyone else hears. From what they've told me through the grapevine, it's pretty bad. I mean I had a sample of it from high school, from when Leshawna and Gwen uploaded the video of Heather and Alejandro to some website, but I've never heard it in real life. I hope I never do...

"Do you have any spares?" Jose raised a brow.

"Yeah," I laughed, "Feel free to borrow them, they're brand new."

"Thank you," He seemed to sigh with relief, "One more night of that and I think I could never have any children."

"I think if I heard it once I'd be turned off permanently," I agreed, "Though I'd probably still want kids."

"Me too," He answered as we sunk into a comfortable silence.

Although the silence in the garden was comfortable, it was thick and heavy. I could feel sweat beading on my hands, neck and hairline, indicating I felt either nervous or warm. I doubt I was just feeling warm though because the air felt thick and smoky around me. It blocked my throat, making it feel tight as I stared up at the bright blue sky above me. If it were any other day, I would've said I feel warm, maybe even stifling, but today was quite cool. In fact it had rained lightly earlier on.

I chewed my lip as I glanced over at Jose. He seemed to be looking at something else, perhaps something that triggered a memory. Instinctively, I begin studying his facial features. His square jaw, the way his nose is upturned at the end, the blue-grey tone of his eyes -

I quickly avert my eyes as he suddenly turns away. I feel my face begin to heat, possibly showing a slight blush. This is one of the few times I'm thankful for having such a brown skin tone: it hides when I blush.

"I'm going to check on Heather," I say getting up, still averting my gaze, "I'll see you later."

No others words shared I exit the garden, my face warm and mind conflicted.

* * *

**Owen's P.O.V**

"Ok, so the date's in a few days," Kitty speaks as she relays the plan once again, "But we still need a backup. Just in case."

Once again we're at another food place, enjoying lunch on an early June afternoon. The weather had been pretty bad recently, with the July sunshine being replaced with rain and a few other things. Not to mention the protests/riots that had been going on. Leshawna and a few other African-American students, as well as their friends and classmates, have been protesting. I told them I'd come as soon as I finished the business I had to finish.

"I guess we could get them to meet each other at the movies," I say shrugging, "I don't know."

"I doubt they'd trust us to go somewhere again if this fails," Kitty sighed, "Maybe we could get Noah to some big romantic gesture?"

"Like what?" I raise a brow as I stab some pasta with my fork, "I mean he's begged for her forgiveness on her doorstep in the rain. That's pretty romantic."

Kitty nodded, tapping her fountain pen on the table. The notepad she brought to jot down ideas had pretty much been filled with a couple pages of crossed out writing. They'll probably be ripped out after. That's if we can even form a backup plan...

"Maybe we should ask for a second opinion?" I say as I spot a waitress not too far away.

I'm pretty sure I recognise her from somewhere. She had her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and moved elegantly on the roller skates she had to wear for her job. I'm certain that I've seen her before, possibly on campus but I think it's more from TV. Wait, I think I know who she is!

"You're Josee!" I say pointing at her, awe filling my gaze, "You competed in that ice-skating competition and your partner dropped you on your head!" I'm pretty sure I've seen her on campus too.

She seemed to freeze at my words, a scowl forming on her lipsticked lips as she glared at me. Whoops. I'm guessing she doesn't like to relive that memory.

Silently she skates her way to our table, a terrible feeling following her. I can't help but shudder as she approaches closer and closer and Kitty seems to face palm as she looks at me. She gave me a look before smiling at Josee, maybe a little too widely than she should.

"I do not like being reminded of Jacques mistake!" Josee huffed as she prodded me with the pencil she used to note orders with, "So you better have a good reason for bringing it up, or after my shift I will make you regret it."

I gulped as I glanced at the pencil being shoved right near my chubby neck. I'd better come up with a good reason and fast. Luckily Kitty saves my bacon. Oooo, bacon~ Wait Owen, stay on task.

"We needed some outside advice," Kitty spoke abruptly and professionally. She kinda reminded me of a businesswoman, the type that has their hair pulled back and wore grey suits with stern expressions. I never knew she could put on a voice like that.

"Outside advice on what exactly?" Josee's scowl seemed to be replaced with a slight smile. I guess she was happy that we needed her to figure something out.

"On big romantic gestures," Kitty continues, placing her hands together, so her fingers face upwards, "Do you have any you'd expect someone to do?"

"Well," She taps her chin in thought, "I've expected a certain someone to do it in a while, but what I hope he'd do is something that would announce I won gold in his heart."

Kitty and I share a look as she continues to explain, talking about how big and showy it should be and that she _should_ get the best because that's what gold medalists are: the best. Clearly Emma would want something different. Emma pretty much seems like the type of girl who would be satisfied with kissing in the rain after a ruined picnic; not the type who'd enjoy Josee's type of romantic gesture. That's when it hits me. We should get the two to go on a picnic if this plan fails.

_"Tell her to wrap it up,"_ I mouth to Kitty and she nods.

"That's for the advice Josee," She gave the waitress a smile, "I'll be sure to use it well."

"No problem," She grinned before walking off, possibly forgetting me announcing the biggest fail in her early career.

"So, what plan have you got big O?" Kitty raised a brow.

"A picnic," I say, "We should plan them a picnic on a rainy day."

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Where are we going Kitty?" I arch a brow as my sister drags me down the street, bursting with excitement.

"You'll see," She grins as we join a queue, "I want you to wait here. When you get inside tell them it's a reservation from me and it's for eight o'clock, ok?"

"Ok, but - "

"Ok, thanks. Bye!" She then zipped off to somewhere before I could protest.

She had messaged me earlier this week to tell me about going to dinner to cheer me up. She told me she found a place with really nice food and said I had to dress fancy. So I found the best outfit I'd brought from home and threw it own, bothering to do my makeup and hair, only to watch Kitty disappear on me. I'm guessing it was to do something important, or she was up to something. Probably the second...

I nervously played with a stray lock of hair, as I scanned the people around me. Many of them wore expensive jewelry and watches, donned by costly clothing and hairstyles that looked like they had specialist hairstylist do them. I bet I stuck out like a sore thumb in my plain red cocktail dress, from around a year ago, and hair piled into my attempt of a curly updo. I wonder if it's too late to turn back.

Just as I thought to turn, I noticed that I was at the entrance. I can't turn back now. Kitty's spent so much effort in trying to cheer me up about Noah, plus this was meant to be a fun night out. I'd even turned my phone off so I wouldn't have to be reminded of Noah's endless calls and texts, all of which made me feel guiltier.

I bit my lip as I walked into the restaurant, clutching my purse as I approached the front desk. Behind it stood a blonde woman, who looked around my age, who was dressed in a white shirt, black waistcoat and black bow tie. Her light blonde hair was pulled back tightly, revealing no loose strands from its bun. This made me feel even more uneasy.

I took in a deep breath as I stood in front of her.

"Name and reservation?" She spoke in a monotone, not even glancing my way.

"Kitty Brooke, for eight o'clock," I say remembering my sister's words.

"Yep, you're booked for table seven," She nodded, "You're also a model! Oh my god, I see it now! Can I take a selfie?"

"Actually Kitty's my sister," I blush slightly, "She just ran off to do something."

The blonde blushed in embarrassment, before clearing her throat and nodding abruptly. I couldn't help but sigh as the awkwardness dissipated from the atmosphere. It was already weird enough feeling like I was sticking out like a sore thumb, I didn't want to make it weirder by being confused for my sister.

"Well, I'll have Zander escort you to your table," The blonde gestured to a black haired guy not too far away, "Sorry for the confusion."

"It's fine," I say before following Zander to my table. It was in a private room apparently. How much did Kitty spend on this dinner? I already owe her for the college fund. I don't want to be indebted to her for as long as I live!

I just sigh as I continue to follow my escort, ignoring the feeling brewing in my gut. I'll ask her about this later.

Once I got to the table, I was immediately greeted by two waiters, who looked extremely similar. But I was probably just hallucinating from the anxiety. Brushing the feeling aside I smile as they hand me a menu. As I do someone sits across from me. Confusion colours me expression as I look at them and then the waiters.

I glance at them and I immediately know what's wrong: Noah shouldn't be here and Kitty and Emma shouldn't be the waiters. They were trying to get me back with Noah again! I should've known. Kitty always likes to meddle with my broken relationships.

"What's going on?" My voice comes out stern as I look at them all, "Why is Noah here?"

"Because you two need to make up," Kitty looks at me, her voice stern as well.

"Yeah, you two haven't been yourselves for a while now," Owen agreed.

"So you all go behind my back and plan this?" I try not to raise my voice from the betrayal, anger and frustration I'm feeling. I trusted them all to give me some space to think things through and they do this? When I needed them to trust me the most! I guess I was right to take a break from Noah...

"Noah had nothing to do with this," Kitty spoke, defending the downcast man sitting across from me, "It was all me and Owen."

"We're tired of seeing you guys like this," The blonde looked at us, "Emma, don't you see how you're causing Noah pain? I get that he fucked up, but that's what guys do. We fuck up in the worst ways, but our girls are always there to forgive us for it. Like how we're always there when they need a shoulder to cry on."

Silence fills the air as I stare down at the table. Noah hasn't said a word since he's arrived and I'm pretty sure he won't. I'm pretty sure the both of us speaking to each other will set off some sort of emotions. Which ones, I simply don't know.

So instead of facing the unknown, I get up and leave. No words said and nothing done, only feeling the ache that remains in my heart.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Hey guys," I look at the four men on my computer screen.

All of them glared at one another, each holding grudges for petty things like eating the last _chocoroll _or using the other's hairbrush. Things that Heather and Leshawna would squabble over really, but this time it was at the expense of the Drama Bros. I know that they've come to me to fix their problems, as a last resort really, and I was glad to help. Mainly because I was friends with a couple of the members, but also because of the heartbreak some fans would suffer. Maybe even a fan war.

I shiver at the thought.

"Hey," They all replied in dull or lifeless tones. I guess things haven't gotten better since Topher's departure.

"So...what should we get over and done with first?" I raise a brow, "You guys seem to have a lot of tension between you."

"To be honest all of the negativity's coming from Trent," Justin pointed towards him, "He's been kinda jealous about how many girls I've been attracting."

"Please," Trent scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Unlike you I don't rely on my looks."

"Like your looks are even real, Justin," Cody hissed, "I bet it's all botox and plastic surgery!"

"How dare you!" Justin gasped dramatically, probably playing for the camera.

"Well at least Justin doesn't have the gap of a train tunnel!" Harold glared at Cody.

Cody gasped as he covered his mouth, shooting daggers at Harold.

"Hey don't insult Cody," Trent frowned at Harold.

"Well, you shouldn't insult Justin," Harold frowned, "Or me for that matter. You seem to enjoy ruining other's images."

I sighed as rolled my eyes as they all burst into an argument. They all spoke about so and so's this and so and so's that. It was actually really tiring. Instinctively I opened a bag of chips and munched until i saw it fit to interrupt.

"Guys!" I snapped and they all turned their attention towards me, "Thank you. Now, if we're going to get to the bottom of this you need to cooperate."

"I don't mind cooperating," Justin nodded, "I just don't like Cody."

"Well, I don't like you," Trent responded.

"And I don't like you," Harold glared at Trent.

"And I don't like you," Cody glared at Harold.

Once again the whole arguing thing started and I let out a big sigh. Maybe this group therapy thing will take longer than I thought...

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"Lightning?"

"Taylor?"

I smirk triumphantly as I hear the confusion in my target's voices. I knew that they'd be here at the exact same time, the exact right time to confess their feelings! After all I bet my entire blog on it, so Taylor better not screw up!

I crouch in the bushes, peeking at the scene before me. I may have had a camera recording this, I may have not, all I can say is I had the juicy scene that was about to unfold in a secure storage place. After all memories aren't too reliable these days.

"What are you doing out so late?" Taylor was the first to break the confused silence.

"Just jogging," He answered simply, "What about you?"

"Just looking for a new run route," I sighed as I noticed they weren't gonna make any progress. Not unless I pulled some strings.

While they passed awkward pieces of information, I moved to a bush closer to Taylor. I then gently tugged on her pant leg, grabbing her attention. At first she was confused, searching for my face, until I clicked and gained her attention.

"Tell him," I whispered.

"But - "

"Listen I bet my blogs on you two hitching up," I say venom in my voice, "Do you want to dig your grave? Cause I will kill you for killing my hard work."

She nods, taking in my threat, at turns to Lightning. This is it! She's gonna say it!

"Actually I have something I can't keep secret anymore," Taylor sighs as she begins to fidget with her fingers, "Promise you won't judge?"

"I'm all ears, Tay," Lightning nodded, "I doubt it's anything embarrassing."

She laughed a little at his comment before taking a deep breath and looking directly at him.

Everything else becomes muffled as I watched the whole scene unfold, with Taylor confessing, then Lightning saying he felt the same and the two kissing. This was stuff I imagined only happened in books or teen dramas, but not real life! Plus I have it on camera, which means I can start the Taylor x Lightning blog tomorrow, maybe even tonight.

I can't help but grin as I sneak away, stealing one last glance at the match I'd helped come together. Then it hits me. Instead of doing gossip, I should do matchmaking. With the new idea planted, I pull out my phone and get the Team E-Scope group chat.


	51. Scarlett Screwed her over

**A/N: The 50th chapter! This story is getting closer and closer to surpassing the last one. Anyway since it's such a big deal, I have to make this chapter special right? Make it longer or something...****Meh, I'll just make it normal. As usual thanks for the kind reviews as well as supporting this. Around a year ago I literally just started on here XD**

**Besides from that I just wanna say I went ahead and I found that there aren't many plots left. I've created a few more, which I find may be entertaining and include characters that were kinda backlogged in this, but if you guys have any suggestions, then please give them. I wanna see how long this story can last!**

**Anyway I'll just go straight to the chapter now. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**Quarantine marker - 3 months 1 week -_-**

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"I can't thank you enough for last week," I smiled softly at Trent's appreciation of the group therapy session I performed.

It was true that I had helped the Drama Bros confront some of their inner demons. I had spent around three hours talking with them, resolving some of their petty conflicts, before scheduling for them to have a session each week. Knowing that Chris' douchey nature, probably was the reason why this went on for so long, I felt guilty for not offering my services earlier on, however hearing Trent's thanks made me feel better about it. I mean I still helped, even if it was late.

"Like I said, no prob," I grinned, blushing slightly, "I'm just glad you won't get mobbed by crazy fans."

He laughed, "You know I never thought of that."

"Well, it's a good thing I brought it up then," I smile, "You'd probably be lost without me reminding you of everything."

"I'm not that forgetful," He chuckled.

"Tell that to the last time we saw each other face to face," I laughed, "You more or less forgot what I looked like."

"I remember," He smiled, "You said most guys would remember who they kissed at prom."

"Well most do," I answered, smirking, "So, anything interesting happen recently? Meet any ladies?"

"Yeah," I couldn't help but feel my heart deflate at those words. I don't why, I just did. I guess it was because I'd grown attached to talking to Trent all the time. I mean if there he found a girlfriend, I would be pushed to the back. I'd probably have less vent time with him and I enjoy that. Damn you human emotions. Damn you.

"But they're all the same," Trent sighed.

"The same?" My curiosity peaked as well as the normal light bubbliness I felt when talking to him. Maybe I should talk to Dawn about this later. She'd know why I'm feeling so giddy recently.

"Yeah, they're nothing like girls from back home," He continued as if on a far off haze, "Instead of being a shoulder you can lean on, a kind voice of reason in a storm of chaos, they're usually the ones causing the issues. Whether it's accusing you of cheating, or simply calling you a bastard, they seem to take some enjoyment from making a guy's life hell."

"That must suck," I say nonchalantly, trying to lighten the mood, "So what's your dream girl like?"

"What?" Trent blinked and I blushed. Guess I wasn't thinking while talking. Again. I just feel so comfortable around him that I let anything slip loose. I guess that's my one weakness against him, like how I can't not listen to Dawn. Dawn always has my best intentions in mind after all.

"What's your dream girl like?" I repeat innocently, before smirking, "Unless you decided to become gay~?"

"Very funny, Amy," Trent rolled his eyes playfully, "Ok, if I tell you my dream girl you've got to the do the same."

"I'm not lesbian or anything," I laughed slightly, "I have got a few LGBT friends though."

"I meant in your terms, you're dream life partner," Trent laughed and I laughed along with him.

"Ok, I'll stop being a smart ass and answer," I sighed, "After you do of course."

"Fine," He huffed before smiling slightly, "I always imagine her as kind, but she seems tough and rocky. We usually have a bad first impression, her thinking I'm a poser and me seeing her as another materialistic clone, but after a small moment of understanding each other I see her in a different light and she does me. I see the times she's been kind, the times she's listened and helped me. But what do i do in return for her? Sure, I'm not a jerk or anything but I don't do anything that stands out. I try to surprise her and I always seem to fail, but she doesn't mind. She always says it's cute and that I'm perfect for her - but I know I'm not enough..."

Once again that far off look returned, but I noticed how he didn't take his attention off me. Instead he seemed to have his attention fixed on me. Why? Well, I don't know the fuck why! Why do you think I'm asking whatever's up there that question now? This damn world has so many questions I'd love answers to. Like why I killed Samey...

I blush at the silence. I guess I stared and thought for too long. I should speak.

"That much in love, huh?" I leaned my face on my palm, my elbow resting on my desk, "Sounds like you know who your dream woman is..."

"Yeah," He blushed slightly as he glanced away. His mood them brightened immediately. "So, who's your dream guy?"

"My dream guy?" I raised a brow. Now that he mentioned it, I've realised that I have no idea what my dream guys would be like. I'd never thought about settling own and having kids. Never once thought about having another male figure in my life; not after my bastard of a father's mistakes anyway. The damn fucker ruined how I saw men over a decade ago. Nevertheless, Trent did seem to help me see guys in a better light. I should at least grace him with an answer; even if it's vague.

"Well, my dream guy always makes me feel safe," My cheeks heat up instantly, causing me to bite my lip and glance at the ground.

_'You can do this, Amy,'_ I take in a breath, 'Just imagine that prince Charming you always dreamed of saving you from your hellish father. It can't be that hard right?'

"He always gives me the biggest cuddles," I continue, turning a deeper shade of red, "Whenever I'm crying he always gives me a smile, whispering nice words of comfort and placing butterfly kisses on my face and hair. He holds me tight at night as if I'd disappear into thin air and always seems to be there when I need him most," I bring my gaze up to the screen, my face probably redder than a fire hydrant, "He's my lover, best friend and most importantly my one confidant."

As I said the last few words, I looked directly into his eyes, mine shimmering determinedly as I unknowingly confessed something I kept locked so tightly in my heart. A secret I'd kept so close and dearly throughout my teenage years; A secret that I didn't even know exist.

"I guess I'll find him one day," I break the silence a small smile on my face, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Great.

"You'll definitely find him," Trent spoke, looking directly at me.

_'I know,' _I internally sigh as I look back at him, _'I already found him, but he doesn't know...'_

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Today was long," I yawn as I slide into my desk chair, logging into my email.

Classes had been pretty intense recently and with my mom paranoid about my brother, I've had my hands full managing everyone else's shit. In fact, I've been doing it for so long I can't remember the last time I could just muck about with Duncan. Just wasting away the day, probably laughing our asses off at some stupid thing. I sure do miss those days.

Adult life is hard.

As I read through a few of the new additions to my inbox, a name catches my eye. Blaineley O'Halloran. Of course. What did the cow want now? Isn't it enough that I was part of her Heathers production? I mean the pay wasn't bad, but it still wasn't worth dealing with her demanding ass. I actually have my script full of doodles of the blonde dying in thousands of different ways. Duncan laughed his ass off when I showed him once during rehearsal.

_"You have a dark mind, Pasty,"_ He'd shook his head while still laughing. I wonder how we survived high school influencing the other like this.

Now, back to the task at hand: what to do with this damn email. I couldn't just ignore it; the adult world doesn't work like that. I had to have some reply, or maybe just label it as spam. The spam option definitely was tempting. But then again the email may be about extra pay...

Damn you greed. Damn you.

Rolling my eyes, I opened the email and read it over.

**From: Blaineley O'Halloran**

**Subject: A New Production**

**Hey, Gwendolyn**

**As you know, recently you performed on stage for me in a Heathers production. Directed by yours truly. Anyway, I need you to come back for another production. This time we'll be performing Hamilton. Seeing as you were a successful Veronica Sawyer, we many make you a Schuyler sister. Of course you will get better pay and maybe even more recommendations from larger acting agencies. I hope you do take my offer. No other person will offer you qualities and perks as enticing as my own.**

**The choice if yours,**

**Blaineley**

I couldn't help but growl as I finished reading the email. Of course she wanted us to do another production. No wonder she emailed us instead of doing the casting shit again. She probably knew we'd start a riot. I skimmed over the email again, checking that there were no loopholes or gaps, before thinking of my reply.

I bet you know what it was, even if the offer of money was enticing.

**New email.**

**To: Blaineley O'Halloran**

**Subject: My response**

**Hey Mildred,**

**Does hell no answer your question?**

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"So this should work on suppressing the other sides?" I ask, my voice shaking as Scarlett holds a syringe to her eyes.

It's filled with a cloudy orange liquid, some of it squirting out of the needle as Scarlett excitedly pushed the plunger. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was ready to kill me with this; but I knew it would help. It was a serum we invented to help calm the opposing sides of clashing personalities. This allowed people with MPD to calm down their other sides and maybe even let them lead normal lives.

So far we've only theorized and gathered a few beta serums, but now we were ready to run a trial. Since Mike and Amy were quite volatile, I volunteered myself. Scarlett accepted as did Cameron, Mike and Amy. Although Amy did ask if this is what I wanted. I assured her it was and she told me that she trusted me. However her trust seems to waver with Scarlett. It's a lot like a roller coaster. Some weeks Amy would be fine, chatting and getting along with the redhead, but others she's refuse to come. The same happens with Val - which is surprising since they can be polar opposites. However Val seems to trust Scarlett slightly, always holding her at arms length.

When I confronted them about it, Amy said that something didn't seem right with the redhead. She told me that Val was good at sensing when someone didn't have good intentions - as most children do. Not that Val's a child, she just acts a lot like one. Anyway, children are surprisingly good at judging character. Although sometimes character judgement is a child's downfall, along with naivety and innocence, children are some of the best readers of intentions. So Val's skittishness around Scarlett has give me some doubts.

Nevertheless I must continue with this research. It would help others with MPD to live with the isolating condition, and perhaps even help to create other medicines for other mental illnesses. That's why I must put my faith in Scarlett, even if some doubts cloud by judgement.

"Are you ready for the test?" Scarlett raised a brow, "I understand that needles may be daunting to some, so I have tried to make it look as harmless as possible. Do you need me to fix anything else?"

"No, I was just thinking," I smile softly.

"About?" Scarlett's green eyes flashed with curiosity. I forgot about her thirst for knowledge. It reminded me of the sin of gluttony for some reason. It is probably due to her vast knowledge that she seems to neglect her other qualities. That would explain why Scarlett appears unhinged frequently.

"About Amy," I answer, "She's been acting off recently."

"I blame Trent for her behaviors," Scarlett answered simply, "She spends too much time talking to him and he doesn't exactly trust me. Not many do. However I pay no heed to it. I'm fine with my small circle of confidants."

I simply nodded as she wiped my pale arm with an alcohol wipe. She then grabbed the thin limb and stuck the needle into my upper arm. I felt the pinch and sting of the needle as Scarlett dug it in, pressing the plunger down to release the orange fluid into my veins. I could feel the serum instantly. It caused my heart to thrum and I took in a deep breathe. Then the breathes became faster.

My throat felt tight and sore, making my efforts sound like wheezing or maybe even croaking. Black dots clouded my vision, their shapes dancing from left to right as I staggered and wheezed. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst of it seemed to the be the prickling feeling of flames licking my flesh; but there were no flames to put out. At first it started as gentle and soft, but now they were fierce and ferocious, clawing at my soft pale skin as I struggled to breathe and see.

Soon I was on the ground, clutching my throat as I ached to feel the cool crisp air in my airways. My heart continued to thrum and I could hear each beat echoing in my ears. Voices, familiar and yet strange, whispered into my ears. Tongues snaking around them, licking away with the flames that ate at my body. Sounds, sight, feeling, hearing, even taste was taken away. I cried out as loud as I could, my voice coming out as a faint whisper, as I rolled across the ground, trying to put out the flames, trying to turn off the voices.

All they did was get louder. Singing, ringing, screaming. They yelled and called and did everything a voice could do, their words stabbing at my heart as the flames burned my skin. I could see red, blue, black and purple patches appearing on my skin, the dots becoming transparent to only reveal my injuries.

Then Scarlett's voice spoke.

"Stop," I felt my body freeze, the flames not bothering along with the lack of air and the voices. Scarlett seemed to command it all.

I looked at the redhead, my eyes brimming with tears as I breathed. It hurt. It hurt so much...

My hand shaking, I bring it up my arm. Gently but swiftly, I ran my hand over each bruise and cut until I reached my neck. I hesitated. What would it feel like? Would it be like my arms, pin pricked and aching? I pursed my lips as I furrowed my brows and glared at the redhead. There's only one way to find out. My fear will not control me; neither will she.

I winced as I touched my neck, my finger running over lumps and tender flesh. Bruises. She'd fucked me over. I should've known. Amy was right not to trust this hellish woman before me. She was using my knowledge to control people with MPD, not help humanity.

Jaw set and eyes blazing, I look at the redhead for a final time before silently leaving the room. I could hear her laughing as I left, her cackle falling upon my deaf ears.

She thinks she's won, but now I know the truth I will stop her.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"Remind me why we aren't just forfeiting?" I say as Dakota runs a makeup brush over my face.

I splutter as some blush gets into my mouth, causing a nasty taste to coat my tongue. I don't know why she's even bothering to put on a game face for this. We were both retired from the pageant game. I mean it was obvious from what I went into: sports. Plus Dakota was too soft for the fake and flamboyant world of pageant queens. We found that out nearly two decades ago when she ended up crying because a girl put a frog in her hair. She did end up kissing it though saying it's her prince Charming.

I chuckle at the memory as Dakota continues to powder up my face, making it look artificially, yet somehow naturally, attractive. I wonder how she does it.

"Because it's our duty as pageant princesses," Dakota answered as she set the makeup brush down and moved onto mascara, "We have to make little girls see that the pageant world isn't about being a bitch to everyone."

"Tell that to Honey Boo Boo," I grumbled as she began to brush out my hair.

"Well, I think we should do it for the positive image," She smiled slightly, "A lot of girls have small self esteems these days, I want them to feel good about themselves."

"I hear that," I say, "But is it really the right thing to do this through a pageant. Maybe we could just post some rebellious posts on Insta-"

"Nope, we have to do it this way," Dakota smirked, tapping her nose, "Knowing Sugar she probably hired an entire TV crew."

"Probably? i think you mean definitely," I chuckled.

"I guess so," She nodded as she slipped a hairpin somewhere into my hair, "Now sit still so I can work my magic. The pageant's not too far away after all!"

I just laughed, but stayed still nonetheless. I'm glad that Dakota's so lighthearted about this. Me, on the other hand, I'm a mess of nerves...

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

"I guess Emma's never going to accept my apology," I say as I scoop more ice-cream into my mouth.

For the past few weeks all I've been doing is shoveling ice-cream into my sorry body, dragging myself to class and to do shifts at the parlor. I've been in such a shitty mood, that even my whatless boss asked me what was up. I just shrugged and said I was having a stressful time at college. He just laughed and said it's worth it once I have a well-paid job. I remember rolling my eyes at his comment. If only he knew half of it...

Owen sat across from me, concentration in his eyes for once. In fact this is one of the few times I've seen him actually use his brain; trust me he barely uses it. In fact he's been pretty fixated on fixing the issue between me and Emma. Both him and Kitty had schemed up a plan, but it had failed. I kinda feel sorry for them. Wasting their time on something that will probably never be fixed...

"Hey, Owen?" I grab his attention. I think it was because I stopped shoveling ice-cream. I have been doing that a lot.

"Yeah, buddy?" His voice came out shaky, "What's up?"

"Could you go to the store and buy some treats?" I raise a brow, "I feel like a movie night tonight."

"You sure?" He asked, "You have been a little down recently."

"Yeah, I think a distraction would be nice," I say and the blonde nods.

My chubby buddy, then leaves the room his footsteps fading with the shaking they create. Now that he's gone I can call someone who could help me. I doubt she'd know a way though. But Sierra's been in way deeper shit than me with Cody and somehow the nerd still tolerates her. Maybe she can help me with Emma.

"Hey, Noah," Her cheery reporter's tone answered, "You still feeling blue?"

"Yep," I sigh, "Anyway, I need your help."

I feel myself cringe at the words. I _needed_ her help. God, when was the last time I needed someone's help? Five years ago? Maybe that's why I've been fucked up for so long...

"You need my help?" I could hear her grinning, "Let me guess, lady love problems?"

"How did you know?" I say, knowing all too well how she did.

"Just two little birds called, Owen and Kitty," Sierra answers simply, "Since I'm working in the love department now I have to stay on top of all romantic situations and scoops. That includes you and Emma's dilemma."

"Of course," I sighed, "So, will you help me or what?"

She's so annoying when she does this. Acting like the supreme deity just because she snoops around all the time. Sometimes I just want to smack that smart ass grin off her face when I crawl to her asking for romantic advice, and let me tell you I don't go to her often because of that. It's infuriating.

"Of course I'll help you, Noah," Her voice sounded business like, "You and Emma were one of my top couple blogs, so if you two are having rifts I need to fix them. the readers are demanding on what happens next in your story."

"Our story?" I raised a brow, disguising the anger and annoyance in my tone.

"Yep, each blog has a couple story!" She seemed excited to share it, "From Courtney and Duncan's polar opposite cliche to Owen and Izzy's nutty love. All of them are categorized and managed by yours truly, engaging readers from all over the globe! In fact, you guys are the inspiration for my romance saga."

"Of course we are," I sigh yet again, holding my head in my hands. Only a crazy stalker like Sierra would pull a stunt like this.

"Anyway, I have a plan for you and Emma," She finished explaining her blogs, "It'll be ready soon, I just need the supplies. So hang tight until then."

She then hung up, leaving me alone. Alone: Why is it such a funny yet familiar word?

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

"Another scan," I sigh as I fiddle with the sonogram of my growing fetus.

Who knew I'd end up like this? A young woman, just about to begin her way in the world, when a one night stand ruined her entire life... My hand instinctively touches my abdomen, imagining the small form growing inside. warmth filled my thoughts as I thought about it. Well I wouldn't say this thing's existence ruined everything: it was my poor judgement and emotions that did.

I always was bullheaded. Mama always said it was my downfall.

"You ok, Shawnie?" Deja blinked as she looked at me, concern etched into her light brown eyes.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine, Dej," I smile at her, "I just slipped into thought."

"Is it the baby?" She raised a brow, "I heard that pregnancies can be really painful, sometimes even tiring. I even heard the birth feels like crapping out a knife!"

My eyes widen at her words, my mind flashing forward to a few months later. I've heard and seen the pain caused by giving the miracle of life. Many women go onto painkillers after labor, some even getting c-section which causes a lot of recovery pain. That was something I always feared: the pain of birth. I'll be in that position in a few months; pushing a baby through a 10cm gap. The thought alone is daunting.

"Don't scare her like that, Dej," Shanice playfully knocked our younger sister on the head, "We don't want her aborting the little gremlin."

"My baby is _not_ a gremlin," I glared at my older sister.

"It is if it gets it's father's head shape," Deja laughed as I slapped Shanice's head, for mumbling such things about my child. I'll love it no matter what.

"Ok, ok enough," Deja sighed, "We all know that we're just accompanying you cause of the riots."

Shanice nods as we cross a street, spotting other people carrying things and going about their business. No doubt some of them will be heading to a riot, although none have really sparked in this area. I guess it's because hospitals are a place of peace; for now anyway.

"Yeah we can't have anything happening to you," My older sister sighed, "Miscarriage is definitely a no-no, you'd probably go suicidal with how clingy you are to the bump."

I just growled at her comment, while Deja laughed.

"Anyway, what's the gender of the baby?" Sometimes she was too innocent. But then again, that was why I favored Deja over Shanice. While Shanice was the cold and foreboding older sister, telling me about crushes and to avoid getting pregnant, Deja was the one I could share silly and innocent times with. The one I could feel nostalgic around without being called a dork. But Shanice had her perks, wherever they were hidden.

"It's too early to know yet," I sighed, "Probably in another month or two we'll know."

"I hope it's a girl," She grins, "Then I can do her hair and be those kinds of kid aunties who are really cool and are more like an older sister!"

Shanice and I just shook our heads as Deja continued to babble about her fantasies about the baby. Always getting sucked into dreamland.

"I hope it's a boy," Shanice grinned menacingly, "It'd teach you for having premarital intercourse."

"While I don't agree with the second part, I hope it's a boy," I say as I pat my stomach, "That way I'll have a reminder of the bastard who did this, while also shoving it in his face that I succeeded where he didn't."

"Sounds about right," Shanice mumbled, "Anyway, did you know his fiance was Cheyenne?"

"Cheyenne?" My eyes widened, "As in your old bestie, Cheyenne?"

"Yeah," Shanice sighed as Deja ran up ahead, "I didn't know until recently. I shouldn't have told you though cause -"

"What cause I'd feel bad?" I say, tears brimming, "Well, maybe I do - but it doesn't change anything. She has her man and I have my baby. Even if I didn't ask for it, it's a fair trade and she'll see what a scumbag he really is."

"I hope she does," Shanice lowered her gaze to the pavement, her dark brown eyes hooded, "But - I feel like telling her. Just so she knows what's going on...but if I do - "

"She'll label me as the biggest skank in history and she'll be mad at our family," I finish her sentence, "I know. The same for the other way round. We just have to roll with the punches, sis. It's the only thing we can do."

"I guess you're right?" She looked up, sniffling as she smiled at me. She then wrapped me into a hug, tears falling onto my jacket. "I'm so proud of you Shawnie. I know I don't say it enough, in fact it seems like I look down on you, but I'm so happy for how things have turned out for you. I want you to know I'll be there every damn step of the way. Even if it means going against the trend."

"For real?" I asked, emotion choking my tone.

"For real," She nodded.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I feel a pair of lips against mine. It reminded me of the many times I've kissed some guy, but not because it was similar or not up to standard, but because it felt right for once. Like the first time I kissed Duncan - and Scott I guess. It just felt right.

I pulled away, eyes widening and skin feeling warm as I looked at the person I'd just kissed. I really didn't mean to, it was just the way they spoke and I - I - I lost control... I actually listened to my emotions for once instead of my cold and calculating mind. It felt good. Like a glimpse of the old Courtney was back, even if it was temporary.

Too bad I freaked right after that.

"I'm so sorry!" I blush as I turn away, twirling my short hair in my fingers, "I don't know what came over me. I - I just - It -"

"It's fine," Jose smiled back at me. It was warm and bright, reminding me of a nice summer's day. It wasn't enough to calm my nerves however.

"No i shouldn't have done that," I continue, "What we have is platonic and I shouldn't have -"

"Like I said it's fine, Courtney," He laughed this time, but it wasn't mean or mocking: it was nice and welcoming, "It was a nice gesture and not many girls who kiss me get the honor of hearing that."

"Oh, well - " I was at a loss for words, my face a bright shade of red. Did Jose literally just say he liked me kissing him? Does that mean he's attracted to me?

No Courtney! Bad! You need to get a grip. He's Alejandro's brother, for all you know he could be manipulating your feelings for a scheme of his. But he's so different from Alejandro. He showed me his secret spot, helped me this whole time and even trusted me to bail him out of his dilemma. Would he just give that to any other girl?

I bite my lip as I play with my hair, contemplating what I should say. It was hard to tell whether he really liked me or not. I don't want to be labelled as some dumb girl looking for love, I wanted to find something that would last this time round. First it was Duncan, then Scott, now him. The first two had ended badly with the two men probably hating me now. I had really fucked up with them both. But at the same time what we had wasn't love. It was lust, hurt and want.

Duncan and I shared a lust for each other once the love was gone; I went to Scott because I was hurt and he wanted me. The only feeling of love I'd gotten was from Duncan, but that died out ages ago. But it still hurt to think about us. The same with Scott - I guess. Honestly he was more of a guilt-trip thing.

I looked at Jose, my eyes shimmering with tears of confliction. If I trusted him what would happen? I don't think my heart could take being ripped out again...

"So...the kiss meant nothing?" The words floated out into the air.

"I wouldn't say nothing," Jose scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Huh?" I raised a brow, curiosity covering my confliction for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I know it seems sudden and it seems really wrong, considering I'm your teacher and you're my student, but," Jose seemed to try to search for the right words, "But I think I'm in love with you Courtney."

I froze at the words. So my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. The signals were all there, my heart had been finding it's way to his - and yet I'm scared to let it go. I'm scared to know what would happen. Could I take that leap of faith.

"You're joking," I say flatly, "Right?"

My voice wavered as I spotted his serious expression. Oh crap, he wasn't kidding. He actually thinks that - what have I gotten myself into?

Without thinking, a place a kiss on cheek.

"Well, it's nice to know," I blush before heading off to find Heather. She was right, we need to leave before anything else happens.

Rushing into my room, I use the door inside conjoining my and Heather room. I open it to see a sniffling and red-eyed Heather sitting on her bed. She immediately looks at me, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"Courtney, I fucked up," Her voice came out scratched and hoarse.


	52. Father's Day Drama

**A/N: Another week, another update. Sorry if I seem depressed today, I just had a lot more work to do than usual *sigh* That's why I updated late. Sorry for that, I know you all wait for my updates. I usually update on time too... Also thanks for 1.01k views! **

**Anyway, Father's day was last weekend, so to celebrate I'm gonna add a few parent moments like for Mother's day. Aside from that not much to say except thanks for reading and stuff. Guess I'd better respond to some reviews.**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - It seemed like a Gwen thing to do.**

**DSX62415 - Oh yeah it is the fourth baby. I totally forgot XD**

**A-Typedelinquent - No problem. Updating is part of the job.**

**JustaFriend - Cliffhangers are a writer's best friend**

**Everything seems to be checked off. Make sure to stay safe and well! ****T****ill next time,**

**D.L.D**

**Quarantine marker - 3 months 3 weeks O.o**

**P.S. Any plots you want to see, please mention them! Any that anyone's mentioned before I have written down, but any new ones don't hesitate to share. I wanna see how long this story can last!**

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry I can't make it today," I say as I give a fake sniffle, "I know dad enjoys when I visit for breaks. I barely see him these days."

It was father's day and I was really looking forward to seeing my parents. It had been a while since I'd taken the time to see them, but I had some important matters to attend to today. Even if my parents were responsible for my existence and creation, I had to skip out on today's activities. I had no other choice but to lie.

However I do hate lying. Especially to my parents. Lying causes an endless series of lies and quick thinking. I prefer not to deceive and waste any energy on such things.

"I know, but you're sick," My mom's soothing voice rang through my ears, "You should rest up and once you're better you can visit."

"Thanks mom," I say, making sure my voice sounded nasally, "Tell dad I hope he has a great day."

"I will," She then hung up and I breathed out a sigh. That's one task done for today.

Hopping up from my desk, I grab my keys and head outside. The weather wasn't too bad today considering how rainy it's been recently. In fact there was a few small beams of warm light peeping through the slightly clouded sky.

_'Much like Spring,'_ I noted as I continued along the dorm paths.

I continued until I reached my destination. Dorm 02 - Amy's dorm.

I walked up the wooden steps of the front porch and stopped promptly in front of the red door. Two golden letters were nailed to the wood, indicating the number. I knocked just below them, making sure that I was loud enough for anyone inside to hear. Almost instantly Amy answered, a frown on her face.

"I guess you were asleep," I say, taking note of her messy hair and fluffy pajamas.

"Yep," She mumbled before shuffling inside.

I followed suit, easily finding my way to the living room. I seated myself in my usual spot, waiting for Amy to come in. Not too long after she arrived, carrying two mugs and a plate of cookies. I guess she's taken up baking again. Let's hope these cookies actually taste good: she tends to have bad luck in the kitchen.

"Sorry to come in so unexpectedly," I say, beginning to fumble with my jumper sleeve, "But I have some...news."

"News?" Amy's head cocked to the side, a cookie in her mouth. She promptly bit it, removing it from her mouth. "What sort of news?"

"Bad news," I say as she hands me a mug. I clasp it in my hands, finding comfort in the warmth it gave. The faint scent of chamomile found its way to my nose, making me relax slightly. I always had trouble announcing these sorts of things. They never were my strong point.

"Bad news huh?" Amy spoke to herself as she dunked her cookie in her mug, "Who's it about?"

This is where I remained silent. Nibbling on my lip, I tried to focus on telling Amy everything I'd discovered a few days ago. Yet no words left my lips. Maybe it was because the serum was still coursing through my veins, allowing Scarlett to hold some control over me, but it was probably because I was scared. No terrified. I was terrified of what Scarlett would do if I couldn't find the inner resolve to tell Amy this. I was terrified of what she'd do to Mike and Amy if she injected them. But I was most terrified of what would happen next.

Would Amy call me crazy? Would Scarlett have brainwashed her so much that she'd tell me I was deluded? Maybe she'd even tell Scarlett I warned her. What would happen to me then?

"Whoa, are you ok Dawn?" Amy's eyed widened as I heard myself hyperventilate. She must be so worried. I never act like this...

"I'm...fine," I rasp out, trying to control my breathes. Eventually I regain its normal pattern, however I still breathe shakily.

"Look, clearly whatever you've got to share has got you stressed out," Amy looked at me, nibbling another cookie, "I say you get it off your chest as quick as possible. Just tell me everything with no filter. I promise I won't judge."

She then gave me a smile, her comfy yet tired demeanor making me feel slight comfort.

"Ok," I breathe out, "It's the serum."

"What about the serum?" Amy pressed, "Weren't you supposed to trial it the other day?"

"I did," I say as tears brim my eyes at the memory. I grip my leggings as memories flicker in my head. Dots, fires, intense pain. Oh, the pain! I'm surprised I didn't shut down from it. But that wasn't what marked me the most. It was the way I was in pain and that Scarlett smirked at it. She enjoyed it.

That woman is pure evil.

"What...what happened?" Amy seemed scared to ask that question. As if asking it would set off a trigger, causing me to go crazy. Maybe it would have.

"She used me, she used us," I say, the venom in my tone barely contained as I gesture between us, "That woman - she's no good. We need to avoid her."

"What did she do?" Amy's tone became defensive instantly. Her brows furrowed and I could sense the rising rage and frustration in her aura, "What the fuck did she do to you Dawn?!"

My eyes widened as Amy shook me slightly, her grasp firm but not tight. Her words fell upon my ears, causing my eyes to water with recollection and realisation. I don't know what she did to me, all I know is that she injected me with a serum.

But I was meant to know! I was meant to know everything about everyone. I was meant to have all these answers. If I didn't have any answers then was I really myself? Was I really me if Scarlett of all people managed to fuck me over? The one person who could read auras an intentions! I must be defected. Maybe I'm just a fraud who got lucky...

"I - I don't know!" Tears spilled from eyes as the pressure became too much, "I don't know..."

Amy blinked before immediately wrapping me in a hug, tears landing on me.

"I'm sorry Dawn, I didn't mean to stress you out," Her voice was low and soft, "I just - I never trusted that snake fully. She always had a edge to her. But knowing I wasn't able to protect you - anyone - from that monster. It just - It pisses me off!"

Without warning she chucks a cushion at the wall. It immediately hit the wall and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"At least your roommate won't moan about tea being spilled all over the wall again," I smiled slightly.

"I know!" Amy grinned, all signs of anger gone, "She's always pissed about that. Saying how I should clean it up and stuff, but at the same time I know she's just looking out for me. I do have a short temper at times."

"Extremely short," I agree, "But still, I feel bad about making you angry."

"Dawn you didn't make me angry, you're like a sister to me," Amy smiled but it soon darkened, "As for that redhead bitch, I'm gonna make her regret living. Whatever she did, obviously had an effect on you."

I just nod, deciding to not tell her exactly what happened yet. I'd hate to ruin her good mood, she's barely happy these days.

* * *

**Geoff's P.O.V**

"Aww she's gonna love it Geoff," My mom smiled, "I'm so glad you're growing up! I'd hate for my grandchildren to be raised how you were."

It was father's day and instead of enjoying the few hours off I got for the holiday, I decided to go over the surprise I had for Bridge. It's the least I could do considering she's always going from one place to another, doing some sort of errand, while I just head to work and look after the twins. Plus everyone I've told about it says it's a good idea. So I'm totally acing this fiance thing.

"It wasn't that bad mom," I laugh.

"You literally had a crazy drug operation going on in my basement for a month," She deadpanned, "That's bad."

"But you did tell me to clear that shit up," I respond.

"After finding out you were even messing with that shit," She shot back, "You're upbringing was chaotic."

I couldn't deny her words. From the solid age of five I was more or less granted mature enough to make my own choices. Whether that be my bedtime or if I wanted to stay up with the adults when they partied till early in the morning. However my parents always made sure I got my ass to school. Even if I was totally hammered.

"I guess it's partly my bad for having such strict parents," Dad sighed.

"Definitely," We all burst into laughter.

It had actually been a while since Grandma and Grandpa came over actually. I think Grandpa would've been cool coming, but it's Grandma. Or Cherry as mom likes to call her - if that's her real name. Ever since the accidental reveal of Bridge being pregnant, they haven't returned only asking for a few updates only to go into a hissy fit about it. And by 'they' I mean my grandma - but I don't hold anything against them. It's just the way their brain's wired, y'know?

"Well it was nice seeing you for once," My dad joked, "Seems that since you've got a new family you've forgotten about your old one."

"I haven't forgotten about you guys," I defend, "I'm just busy."

"Your father's just being silly," My mom smacked the back of his head. I laughed at the motion. "Still, it would be nice to see you more. The gaps seem to be getting longer and longer."

"I know," I say droopily, before smiling, "But once everything's sorted out, you'll see me a lot more. The same with Bridge and the twins."

"Oh I can't wait for that!" My mom tackled me into a hug and my dad just laughed. I guess they haven't changed much in the past few months.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Another email!" I grimace as I label another one of Blaineley's emails as spam, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

It was becoming too much now. It was like everyday there were five new emails telling me to accept her stupid offer. If not to make it worse, I'm pretty sure it's causing me to have insomnia - or the stress from having to deal with Leshawna's extreme mood swings. God, are all pregnant women that bad? I feel so bad for Duncan if we ever have kids. I'd probably bitch and moan way more than Leshawna does.

"Can you stop the whining? I'm trying to catch some well deserved shut eye," Leshawna yawned from the doorway. Her eyeliner looked smudged as well as her eye makeup. Then there was the mess that was her hair. She must've had another power nap due to the exhaustion her pregnancy caused. Lucky.

"Sorry, I'm just really pissed with all these emails coming in," I frowned as I dismissed yet another email.

"Mildred still trying to sign you into the musical shit?" She chuckled as she flopped down beside me on the couch.

"Yep," I nodded before closing my laptop and smiling at her, "Now you have a lot to tell me. Bridgette said that you started planning the baby shower, I need all the details."

"Whoa," Leshawna smirked slightly, "I thought you didn't enjoy all these types of things."

"Well, not always," I shrug, "But babies are a whole different area. Sure I don't like when they cry all the time, but kids are pretty fun. I had to babysit a lot during high school."

"Of course you did," Leshawna sighed, "Anyway, yes I have started planning. I wanna keep the colours neutral, so I'll probably ask for yellow, green, white or light blues. But I've got tons of time for that, question is are you ok? Those emails seem to be pissing you off more than usual."

"I guess I have been feeling pretty tense recently," I admit, "But it's nothing I can't handle. I grew up in a household of stress."

"Well stress isn't good for the brain," She simply replied as she got to her feet, "I'm gonna make you some comfort food, cause from the way your gut and your mind are acting you're gonna need it."

I just laugh as my pregnant friend and roommate walks away, beginning to tell me about her visit to the hospital not too long ago. But I wasn't focused on that, i was too busy considering whether rejecting Blaineley's offer. After all, if I destined to do it it would just keep showing up in my life. Right?

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"What do you mean you fucked up?" Courtney's voice came out wavering, as if she knew what I meant but didn't want to say it. This just made me feel worse. A hundred times worse.

"Don't play dumb, Courtney!" I hissed, frowning, "Don't you get it?! My life is over. My parents will disown me, I won't finish college - I'll be - I'll be a nobody like I was back in middle school!"

Tears begin to fall down my face as I flash back to those cruel and long lost days. Gum in hair, oily pimply face and don't even make me bring up the glasses. Those were the days I didn't care about my image. The days when looking how I did didn't affect me. But now - now I know image means _everything_. So how will ending up pregnant after going to another country look? I'll be labelled as a slag for all eternity, even if Ale-jerko sticks around.

Speaking of him, I'm about ready to slaughter his ass. At least if I get a death sentence for that I won't have to deal with the shame of this. Plus he'll be gone for good that way - but do I want him gone? No...I actually don't. Damn you mind for making me so emotional right now!

"Ok, calm down Heather," Courtney spoke softly and slowly, "There's no way you'll end up like how you were in middle school. Plenty of single and young mothers have really successful careers. Plus I doubt Alejandro would leave you -"

"I'm not worried about that," I somehow manage to mumble the words, "It's not him, it's my family."

"Oh," Courtney breathed, before her eyes widened, "Oh. That is tough."

"Exactly!" I say exasperated, "I just - They're so judgmental and controlling and that little shit Damien - He'll...I just can't deal with this right now."

Automatically, I get my phone and go online. Maybe I'll find a solution there. Courtney seems to be as helpful as a dead fish, even if she's remaining calm. Plus I'm pretty sure my bleary, tear-streaked face isn't helping her solve this. I really need to clear up before anyone sees me.

"Pass me a few facial wipes," I say, not looking up from my phone, "Get the makeup ones too."

Silently, Courtney gets them for me. She watches as I search on my phone, not really knowing what would help. So instead I focus on clearing myself up. If I look presentable, maybe i can think that way too.

"What are you staring at?" I growl as swipe a hand over my face.

"I'm just worried about you," The brunette answered, "Heather, I know you're the queen of mean, the bitchiest of the bitches, but you can't keep carrying everything you hate about yourself on your shoulders. It might help to share everything with someone - "

"That's why I'm telling you," I frown, interrupting, "Sorry. I just - It's a lot to adjust to."

"I can't imagine," Courtney smiled softly, sitting beside me, "But you'll get through it. You're Heather, the girl who managed to make twenty girls cry on Homecoming. If you can handle a group of haters and tarts, them you can handle a baby. Take it from me, even if it seems tough it'll work hard if you try enough."

"You dork," I laugh as I softly shove her to the side, "You just made it rhyme."

"I did?" She seemed shocked as she got up and headed to the door, "Oh well. I guess I succeeded in step one of being a friend though."

"You did?" I raise a brow.

"Yeah," She smiled as her head peeked from behind the door, "I managed to make you laugh."

* * *

**Owen's P.O.V**

"Hey, is that Sierra?" I nudge Kitty as I spot a blur of purple in the bushes.

Judging by how tall the person looked, it would be accurate to say it's Sierra. But it could always be some other student that dyed their hair some crazy colour.

"I think it is," Kitty nodded, stopping her note taking, "I wonder what's she's up to sneaking about like that..."

"I'll ask!" I say and head towards the bush I spotted her in. Kitty called out in protest, but I was already majority of the way there. In fact I got there pretty fast considering how I usually travel. I think Noah eating all my ice-cream has affected me.

"Hey Owen!" Sierra greeted me chirpily, popping out of the bush, "What's up?"

She had a few leaves and twigs in her hair, her jumper sleeve exposing some of her shoulder. She wore a smile, notepad in hand as she smiled. From her position and expression she seemed ready to take notes of everything I said. That instantly made me nervous. I gulped.

"I just wanted to ask what you were up to," I smile sheepishly, "Noah's been down recently and I've been trying everything to make him happier."

I glanced over my shoulder at Kitty, giving her a thumbs-up, while she face-palmed. I think she even growled, but she did her best to hide it by smiling slightly. So I returned to my conversation with Sierra.

"So he's asked you to help with Emma too!" Excitement filled Sierra's eyes as she smiled at Kitty.

Kitty waved back, before beginning to read something. Probably some notes she made earlier.

"Yeah," I chuckled slightly, "Anyway, I'm just really stumped on what to do next."

Sierra remained slightly. Her face seemed to darken as she slipped into thought. Suddenly she grinned, nodding as she spoke a few words and wrote something down on her notepad. She then looked at me.

"Well, I think we should team up," She held her hand out, "A good reporter always works with a crew and you and Kitty seem like a good one."

I hesitated slightly, looking back at Kitty as I thought about accepting Sierra's offer. While three heads were better than one, I was unsure of whether to let Sierra join us. Noah did say that he wanted Kitty and I to stop meddling in his affairs. But then again, we're doing a good deed.

"Great!" I smile as I shake her hand, possibly getting some fudge sauce on them because I had hot fudge not too long ago. oops. I should've cleaned my hands.

"Perfect!" Sierra beamed as she wiped her hands on her jeans, walking out of the bush towards the picnic blanket Kitty was on.

I followed, seating myself beside the pack of _fudgey-lumps_ I'd brought with me. Since it was father's day, I'd visited my parents earlier on and they'd bought my my absolute favourite treat. Even Izzy buys me a pack for my birthday. Speaking of her, I haven't seen my crazy ginger-nut for a while. I wonder what she's up to...

"Hey Sierra," Kitty smiled as she set down her book, "I guess Owen told you all about our plan."

"Plan?" Sierra raised a brow, "I came because we both had no plans on getting Emma and Noah back together. I need their problem patched up! All my blogs are losing readers, causing me to lose potential subs and everyday readers. That is a big no no for me."

Kitty nodded, while I continued to enjoy my _fudgey-lumps._

"Well we have a plan," Kitty smiled.

"It's a picnic!" I butt in, mouth full of chocolate, "We have a lovely plan for food, but we have no location."

"Yep," Kitty sighed, "Sadly we don't have any common sense on romantic locations."

"Well, that's easy!" Sierra chirped, "During high school I planned out millions of romantic dates for me and Cody. Sadly none ever happened..."

An awkward silence filled the air as Kitty and I shared an expression. Sierra definitely was still hung up over Cody. That was actually quite sad.

"I'm sure you'll get to go on one with him one day," I say sympathetically.

"Yeah, I say he's just being oblivious," Kitty smiled.

"I guess he is," Sierra sniffed before smiling, "Anyway! Enough about me! We have a romantic date to plan and if we wanna make it work, it has to be fool proof."

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"What is wrong with me!" I groan into my pillow while Heather rolls her eyes.

It was around 6AM and we were all getting ready for the rehearsal wedding. Heather had stayed the night in my room, too much of a wreck to talk to Alejandro, even after admitting he'd stick by her side. In fact we'd pretty much been talking for most of the day, enjoying each other's company. Something I'd never thought I'd say.

"You really need to get a grip," Heather removed the pillow from my face, rolling her eyes, "I mean if you really love the guy, you might as well give in to it. You brunette's overthink everything."

"Hey!" I frowned, reaching for my pillow, but she held it above my head, "Not all brunette's overthink."

"Tell that to yourself right now," She answered simply as she went back to painting her nails, "Anyway, we need to get ready for the rehearsal wedding. It'll take hours by how the Burromuertos are describing it."

Oh the wedding. It was honestly beginning to get on my nerves and I wasn't even playing a major roll! Seriously with how everyone's been describing the whole event, I'm tempted to just skip it. Maybe I should just got to my grandma's for the rest of the week. She doesn't live too far away and that way I'll be able to skip out on everything. But then I'll leave Heather all by herself. It'll be hard since she's pregnant and -

God, since when did I care about Heather?! I mean she can handle herself. She's the big scary queen of mean, I'm sure she can deal with a couple of Hispanics. But the again, she can't understand Spanish if her life depended on it. I guess I have to stay. Just to make sure Heather survives and doesn't fuck up or plan.

"Tell me about it," I sigh as I head towards the wardrobe. I grab the simple v-neck lilac dress I was wearing for today and also grabbed Heather's deep velvet red dress. Both were chosen by Andrea, or Mrs Burromuerto, though she insists we call her Andrea, and I can't complain. She had chosen some pretty nice dressed and she's shown us nothing but kindness.

"I know," Heather groaned, "I'm so happy we're going back in a week."

I nodded as I left her dress on my bed and headed towards my en suite bathroom. I changed quickly, swiftly slipping into the dress, before returning to let Heather change. Once done we took turns doing the other's hair and makeup. By the time we were done we had a few moments to spare before we had to be in the main hall to show we were present for the wedding. So we used those moments to continue to chat.

"So are you looking forward to becoming a mom?" I ask simply and Heather huffs.

I know she wasn't too pleased with her predicament, but at the same time she has to come to grips with it. If she can't face the fact that she'll be a parent in nine short months, then how the fuck can she live in the adult world? Even Lindsay would say that she's looking forward to having a baby. Speaking of the bimbo, how is she not pregnant yet? I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know how to use contraception.

"Please don't bring that up," Heather's voice came out strained, "I just want to be a normal person for a few more days."

I just sighed, "Heather you have to come to grips with it eventually. You can't lie to yourself forever."

"I know," She responded, "I just want the normalcy to last as long as possible. Especially before I tell Alejandro."

"Oh," I nod in agreement as I realise what she meant. If she told him immediately he'd definitely be all over her and Heather's not really fond of those things. She'll probably only want him around when she wants him to do things anyway. After all she doesn't show affection too well.

"Yep," She answered just as the door opened to reveal Andrea. She had a smile on her face as she looked at us.

"Aww you two look muy guapa," A grin was plastered on her face, "I just came to remind you two to head downstairs in ten minutos. Don't be late ~"

The both of us nodded as the door came to a close, allowing us to sigh. No-one knew about Heather's slip up or that we weren't actually married to Alejandro or Jose.

"We definitely need to be careful about what we say," I say the words quietly.

"Agreed," Heather nodded.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice guys," I look at the two members of Team E-scope in front of me.

One was still in her work uniform, ice-cream stains on her shirt, and the other in her usual gym gear, phone jammed into her pocket. Both wore curious expressions, probably wondering why the final member wasn't here.

"Where's Noah?" Eva raised a brow.

"Yeah, he is a member," Izzy nodded.

"About that..." I chuckled, "I'm changing the format of Team E-scope."

"You are!" Both women's eyes widened as they studied me. I know, it seems unbelievable that I'd leave the gossip game behind. However looking back, it has caused more than half of the issues I'm still dealing with today. Plus it never really paid off. Even if it helped with my reporter skills, it still caused me to note every single detail and jump to wild conclusions. Maybe I'm just maturing though...

"Yes, I am," I say, "I've decided to change our objective to matchmaking."

Both women remained silent, their eyes hooded and lips pressed. I'm guessing they were both contemplating what caused this change. That or whether the switch was a good idea. Or if I'm even me at all. I'd better prepare for Eva to attack me in that case...

"Why?" Eva was he first to speak, "And why isn't Noah here?"

"Because he's our first assignment," I explain, "Owen and Kitty are helping us patch him and Emma back up."

"So the rumors were true!" Izzy shook her head.

"So you had no idea that Noah and Emma are on a break?" Eva sighed.

"Nope," Izzy grinned, "I just thought Noah was being his normal mopey self."

"Of course you live on another planet at a time like this," Eva shook her head before looking at me, "So, what do we do?"

"Wait, you guys are agreeing?!" My eyes widened in surprise, "Just like that?"

Both females nodded.

"Noah's our friend," Eva smiled.

"If he's unhappy, we're unhappy," Izzy nodded.

I smiled as I looked at my two teammates and friends. They really were reliable. I'm glad about that, because I don't think Kitty, Owen and I can just pull this off alone. We'd be suspicious. But Eva and Izzy: those two are faces that always are talking to someone. No-one really questions what they do.

"Thanks guys," I beam, "Now, I want you two to get as much info as you can on Noah and Emma. I'll explain the rest in the group chat."


	53. Kissing In The Rain?

**A/N: 1.22k views! Thank you so much! It really helps that you guys don't pressure me to update, I just feel so bad because you have to wait longer. But seriously, thank you for the concern in the reviews. It really got my motivation back on track. Plus summer's three weeks away!**

**Also don't hesitate to suggest any plots! I've already had one, but if anyone has anymore just say so in reviews!**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - I'll definitely use that plot! It should be used in one of the next few chapters. :)**

**JustaFriend - Thanks. I'm doing fine, I just can't wait for quarantine to be over!**

**Well, make sure to stay safe and well (mentally and physically). Also don't forget to wash those hands! UwU**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**Quarantine marker - 4 months T-T**

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"So...are you going to tell him soon?" The question slipped easily from my mouth as I held a champagne flute in hand.

It was the reception of the wedding and Heather and I were sat at a table watching as pair danced. The hall was decorated beautifully, golden fabrics draped like arches and all sorts of decorations hanging from the ceiling and walls. It went perfectly with the wedding's theme of light colours and fancy set up. After all a wedding is an important and yet exciting event. I couldn't help but notice with how the planners had captured that in the decor.

"I'm not too sure," Heather responded, flushing slightly, "I mean I want to, but - now isn't the time. He's with his family and the news that I'm 'actually' pregnant would probably spoil everything. Plus I said I wanted to remain normal for as long as possible."

A concerned look crossed my face as I gave the ravenette a small smile. A lot had happened to her this past month and I couldn't help but feel for her. I didn't exactly help either by saying she was pregnant and joining in with the slight teasing every did.

Frowning I down the contents of the flute, before pouring another. Guilt was really consuming me tonight...

"It is your choice," I say airily as I take another sip, "If I were you I'd just tell him. But I get where you're coming from. Alejandro's never looked this happy in America and you probably want him to enjoy it as much as possible before you rage at him. That or your hormones are acting up."

"Definitely hormones," Heather murmured as she began to twist her hair around her little finger, "Still, he does look happy doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does," I smile as I glance over at Jose.

He was with a few of his younger relatives, probably telling them all about America. They all had looks of awe and amazement on their faces as they looked up at him. They probably saw him as a role model.

"What about you?" Heather's voice cut through my ogling, "You seem to be making quite a few googly eyes at Jose."

"What? Me?" I place a hand on my chest, trying to seem incredulous, but she remains firm, "Fine. I kissed him."

"You did?" Heather seemed taken aback by my actions, "Who'd of thought Ms Goody-two-shoes-C.I.T would make a bold move like that?"

"Shut up," I deadpan, "I'm not that uptight."

"Sure you aren't," She laughed softly. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

Heather really seemed to be opening up to me, whether that was because I was the only person she could understand, or that I was genuinely a friend I'm not sure of, but at the same time I'm honored. She was a great friend underneath that tough shell she wore in public. In fact you could pretty much call her a softie. Now wonder Alejandro kept coming back to her.

"Well we still have think about what to do once we get back to the states," I interrupt the happy moment, "We have to think of a plan for - you know."

"I know," Heather groaned as she rolled her eyes, "I still have no idea on how to tell them. I know my sister will accept it, but my parents and brother...they'll never let me hear the end of it."

"What do you mean?" I raise a brow. Heather had always said about how her family would frown upon this, even if Alejandro stayed with her. But she never said why or how they'd make her feel. She never said what they'd do once they found out. I was curious to know since it seemed to cause her so much distress. Distress that is no good for a pregnant woman.

"You know, the same old same old," She gave a grin trying to shrug it off, "Abortions and all that shit."

"Abortion?" I repeat, "I doubt you're stressed over something as small as that. What else would they say?"

"That's just it," Heather mumbled, casting her gaze from me. She looked down into her lap, her hands clasped over her flat stomach and hair shielding her eyes.

A silence slunk between us as I tried to find a way to pry for the information I wanted, while also making sure I didn't hurt her in the process. One wrong word and everything would fall into shambles. I'd learned that this morning when she stormed off in a fit. Apparently I pried too much into her personal life.

_"Why should you care? **You're** only here for those two assholes."_

Her words stung as I recalled them. I was only here to help the two Hispanic bros. Nothing else. I shouldn't care about how she felt or what shit pile she ended up wading too deep into. I should only care about my own and nothing else. But she was still my friend. A friend that I was willing to help and make happy.

"Heather," I place a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile, "I know that wouldn't bother you. What's really stressing you out like this? I hate to pry, but you're clearly unhappy. You've been avoiding this subject all day."

Another silence followed my words as she bit her lip. She seemed to be pondering my words, until she turned to face me a look of solace and melancholy on her face. The sadness seemed to take over because she took a quivering inhale before exhaling.

"They mean a lot to me," Heather's voice was shaky, the opposite of what it usually came out as, "They're my family. I owe my whole existence to them, but by doing this I've more or less spat in their faces and told them I have no respect for them whatsoever. In fact I might as well as done that. They had such high hopes for me and I ruined it."

No more than a second after her admittance the ravenette burst into tears, hiding her face in my shoulder. Gingerly I wrapped her in a friendly hug, smoothing back her hair as she soaked my dress. It was such a nice one too! I was definitely going to take it back, but it might be ruined now. I guess I can't ever have nice things.

But I shouldn't be worried about that right now. I should focus on getting Heather out of here before she causes a scene. The last thing we need is for the bride and groom to have their spotlight taken from them by a student bawling her eyes out.

Silently, I signal to Jose who nods. He then says something to the male beside him, who passes him something. I then smile as he heads towards us a smile on his face.

"I'm guessing you two have to leave?" He quirked a brow.

"Yeah," I say as Heather continues to shield her face from view, "We'd hate to cause a scene and Heather's really homesick."

"I understand," Jose nodded as he passed me a set of car keys, "I missed home a lot when I was in America, however I got used to it after a while."

I nodded, taking the keys, "Thanks. We'll probably see you later."

"Of course," I froze as he kissed my cheek. I was probably a new shade of red with how hard I felt I was blushing. Heather seemed to notice this as she gave a small smirk at the sight. Jose simply chuckled at my suffering. "I'll see you two chicas back at the family casa."

"Mhm," I say as I begin to walk out with Heather, "I'll call you when we get there."

"I'll be waiting," He responded as he went back to mingle.

I sighed, only to be met by a smirking Heather.

"You - hic - have - hic -...a lot of ex - *hiccup* - to do," She laughed slightly before sniffling.

"Very funny coming from the emotional mess," I say as I guide her to the car, "You seem to be doing better though."

"Yeah...I think - hic - it was seeing you - hic - embarrassed," She chuckled to herself as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Ha, ha very funny," I roll my eyes, "It's a good thing you can't get drunk or you'd be way worse. Not that those hiccups are helping you sound sober."

"Hey!" She frowned before blushing as another hiccup escaped.

"Exactly," I smirk in triumph, "Now let's get back to the house so _we_ can talk about why you just broke down."

Heather groaned, but didn't protest.

"You're definitely telling me about you and Jose though," She spoke and somehow she didn't hiccup.

I just sighed as I pulled out of the parking space and began to head to the parking lot exit. Hopefully she'd forget about that before we got to the Burromuerto's residence.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Why is school so hard?" I sigh as I place a bunch of library books on my desk. There was everything from psychology to basic biology in them, making me shiver from all the studying I'd have to begin. Of course tests had to be dropped onto us this semester, the same one where I had to help Dawn. Scarlett and school seemed to have the same perfect fucking timing. No wonder they're both pure evil.

Heading out of my room, I return to the hall to see if I'd received any mail. As usual there was the rent, but other wise nothing except a package. It was labelled for me and the handwriting looked familiar.

_A small thank you gift for Amy. _

There was a smiley face on the end, probably added to make it looked cute or something. The message also seemed pretty pleasant, however I knew that I could easily be blackmail from Scarlett. I couldn't be too careful.

Picking up my mail, I head back to my room. I then lock my door and absentmindedly throw the rent and other boring letters onto my desk. Grabbing a pair of scissors, I slice open the package revealing a letter and a few gifts clearly well thought of and spent on. I felt tears form as I opened the letter, a smile spreading across my face.

_Hey Amy,_

_We just wanted to thank you for helping us resolve everything. Chris and his team were pretty useless in the whole situation and even though you only spoke to us for a while, it really helped with the tension in the band. As a thank you we bought you a few things and hopefully you like them. If you wouldn't mind we'd also want you to be our official group therapist. You'd be paid and your name would be known internationally offering you many opportunities in the industry._

_We hope you like the gifts,_

_Drama Brothers._

Of course I knew a secretary probably wrote the letter for them, but I couldn't help but feel - happy. I'd helped them resolve their conflicts and without even asking for anything in return, was given more than enough. In fact I was taken aback by how they'd picked things out perfectly. Like the designer leather jacket that lay on the top of the small pile.

I grinned as I picked it up, slowly running a hand over the material. This had to be a dream... There's no way -

I slipped on the jacket, tucking my hands into the pockets. I then felt the familiar edge of paper. Raising a brow, I pull out a small card.

_I wanted to give you a personal thanks. _

_Hope you like the jacket,_

_Trent_

I blushed as I held the card in my hands. He'd actually thanked me personally! Even when the whole group had sent me something. Heck he even got something I liked! Jubilant wouldn't even cut how happy I was right now. I literally felt as if I were on cloud nine!

Grabbing my phone, I ignore the pile of books on my desk. I was definitely going to call a couple friends and go out drinking. Screw the underage thing, I'll find a way in. I bet Gwen might know a couple places, if not I'll have to ask Duncan. He seems like the type to know.

A grin still on my face, I select the goth's contact and place my phone near my ear. I was definitely going to celebrate tonight.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"Apologies for calling you to meet so suddenly," I say as I look at the two males before me.

Both wore concerned and yet understanding expressions as they looked at me. Cameron's seemed a lot more analytical than Mike's, a habit he most probably developed from Scarlett. I shivered at the thought of the redhead. She definitely had a dark presence about her.

"It's fine," Mike smiled, "Zoey said she had to do something anyway."

"Plus I need the results on the serum," Cameron nodded, "It's been around two weeks and you still haven't said what happened."

"Oh yes, the serum," I say feeling lightheaded at just the mention of it. The very fluid was still pulsing through my veins, probably waiting in my bloodstream until Scarlett chose to use it. I'd have to act fast before she could. "It's a...an extremely tedious story."

"One that we need to listen to to know all the facts," Cameron answered almost automatically, "You know as much as I do that the serum is the key to fixing MPD. We don't want to give Mike false hope."

"Hey!" Mike looked at Cameron, "I'm sure Dawn has a good reason for being so skittish."

"Like?" Cameron raised a brow, "She is our friend, however she keeps a lot away from everyone. Scarlett told me about how she knew about how to cure MPD for a while."

"She didn't - wait what?" Mike looked at me, his dark brown eyes wide, "Dawn...why didn't you tell us?"

"Mike, Cam I -" I bite my lip. I'd never intended for Scarlett to go this far, for her to tell all my secrets. Not after I placed my faith in her and taught her how to read auras, well not completely. I think I subconsciously knew that if she backstab me, I'd still have the upper hand.

I sighed as I looked at the two men before me, "I know it looks bad, but I - I can't reveal everything. If I do then - "

"Then what?" Mike scowled, "Some balance is overthrown and everyone is doomed? Cut the whole world ending crap Dawn. You said that would happen the last ten times. Why didn't you just tell us you knew? Why didn't you tell _me_ when you know how much I hate this condition? I thought we were friends..."

Guilt stabbed me like a sharpened sword. I swallowed as I met the gaze of both men, only for them to turn away. Both wore grim expressions as I played with my sleeve, trying to formulate what to say next. I never knew what it was like to not know what happened next. I'd always had some vague idea of how someone would react or how to handle things. But now I was lost. I didn't know what to do. i couldn't read their auras for answers or glimpses of what to do.

I wasn't me. I hadn't been me for a long time.

But I wouldn't bow my head and admit to anything. I was right to do what I'd done and if Scarlett was to use it against me, I was going to become the villain in their eyes. Even if I initially came to warn them.

"I did it to keep you safe," I say almost so lowly I didn't say it at all, "I never wanted any of you to go to Scarlett. She was a last resort."

"A last resort?" Cameron raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"What do you _think_ I fucking mean!" I stomp a foot on the ground, tears spilling from my eyes, "You don't think I've tried! I've been there for you all, the whole time and no-one ever seems to see how much I hurt inside! You think I don't want to get rid of MPD? That I kept things from you on purpose!? I did it all for your best intentions," I take a deep breathe as I look at them both, "Like I came here today to warn you...But - clearly I was wrong. I obviously have no idea about what I was doing. After all I'm just the weird hippy girl."

Both seemed shocked as I spoke the name so many had given me during high school. Hippy girl, nature freak, fairy; I've heard them all by now. But what hurt me most is that I've heard them both call me that. When they thought I wasn't listening. When Scarlett toyed with their minds.

"Well, since I'm just the nature freak," I say as I begin to get my things, "I'll just leave and go care about nature. After all you have Scarlett to help and your _'__human'_ problems. I'll leave you both to it."

I then take my things and exit the room, leaving them to think. I was way too pissed to play peacemaker today.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

"What's the point in going out?" I whine as Owen drags me towards the front door.

It was a nice afternoon, the sky was clear and it was quite sunny, however I wanted to stay inside. It was all I could manage after Emma stormed out of that restaurant, enraged just from seeing my face. Am I really that much of a douche? I guess I am.

"Oh, come _on_ buddy," Owen chuckled as he managed to loosen my grasp on the door frame, "It's a nice day and Izzy and I have something fun planned! You know, like in the old days?"

"The old days?" I raise a brow as he drags me past the living room, "You mean when you and Izzy dragged me around town doing crackheadish things?"

"Exactly!" Owen grinned, "Hey, it looks like your spark's coming back."

"Please," I say, "I'm just pissed more than upset right now."

"Sure," Owen laughed as he grabbed an umbrella and brought me outside of the dorm.

He then locked the door behind us before I could even scamper back inside. I sighed. I just had to forget my keys.

"Ok, the location's this way!" The blonde beamed as he lead the way.

It reminded me of a teddy bear leading toy soldiers to battle, the large bear blocking their view while also making a perfect human shield. I laughed. Maybe Owen was right, I'm actually getting back my sense of humor. Maybe something else too.

Rolling my eyes, but still smiling slightly, I follow the blonde. Hopefully what he has planned isn't actually some crazy joyride around town. I'd hate to be the one bailing him and Izzy out of jail...again.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"Hello, Sierra Campbell speaking," I put on a professional tone as my business phone rings yet again.

I've been getting calls all afternoon, many of them saying the same thing: someone wanted me to hook two people up. Whether it was friends, their crush or even just themselves, clients were coming in like hotcakes. I mean I didn't even have enough time to answer all these calls and emails! In fact I think I may need to start a social media, or even just a whole new format for this. Maybe even hire a few more people.

"Yes, I really need to talk to you," A young feminine voice spoke, "You see I've had a crush on my friend for ages. We're in the same History class and I try everything to get their attention, but it isn't working."

I tap my pen and I sink into thought. The classic crush situation. One many people face and yet know the obvious answer: drop hints or just flat out say it. Even if it risks your reputation, admitting it would help a lot. Especially with letting go.

"I say you tell him," I smirk as a plan forms in my head, "What's their number?"

She then tells me the number and I tell her to hang tight as I put her on hold. I then get my own phone and dial the number she gave me. It wasn't long before they picked up.

"Who is this?" A female voice growled.

I nearly fell off my seat in surprise. I'd always known that there were LGBTQ couples out there, but I never knew they went through the same process. Ok that's insensitive, they do, I just assumed that they wouldn't call? Ok, you're just fucking it up now, Sierra. Way to sound homophobic. Just say you were surprised, after all you have nothing against same sex relationships. Well none of them except Noco. No-one ships my Cody with Noah. Their both straight as fuck anyway!

Ok, back to matchmaking...heh.

"Hey, your friend asked me to call you," I say trying not to sound surprised, "Look one sec."

I then muted myself and went to the other phone, "Ok, now when I say one, I want you to say how you feel. Ok?"

"Ok," The first voice spoke.

"Perfect," I say as I unmute the second phone, "Ok, one!"

"Well...I guess I'd say that I - I love her," The first voice came out uncertain, "Ever since you beat up those bullies for me and helped me up off the ground in Freshman year, I couldn't help but feel light and fluttery around you. It started as noticing small things, like how your smile always lit up my days and the way you nervously tug at your hair, but after a while I began to - I can't. This isn't the same, maybe I should just give up on this."

I was about to respond, but the other girl did.

"Don't stop Ellie," The second voice was softer this time, "W - who was that meant for?"

"Who do you think, dummy," The first voice surprised me, I'd expected a prolonged silence, however she seemed to giggle.

"Me?" The second voice sounded surprised, "You really feel that way?"

"Mhm," The first one had calmed down, "Do you?"

"Of course!" The second seemed to be happy.

I smiled as I witnessed what my handiwork had created, "Well congratulations Ellie and?"

"Freda," The second responded.

"Freda," I nod, "Do you guys mind if I share this with the stream? I'm a matchmaker of sorts and you two are a perfect case of success, so if you recommend me to anyone tell them to search for Sierra."

"No I don't mind," Ellie spoke, "And will do."

"I don't either," Freda agreed, "And I'll be sure to tell everyone about you."

"Thanks," I beamed.

"No thank you, Sierra," Both voices spoke before they hung up. I couldn't help but smile as yet another pair left as a happy couple.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

"Ok, this is our last practice," I say as I finish Taylor's makeup.

As you'd expect we both were wearing full faces of makeup, complete with fake lashes and nasty shades of lipstick. Ok, I'm joking! Of course I wouldn't let that happen to us. Instead of the overly pompous look most pageant competitors go for, I made us go for a natural look.

Makeup that wasn't too bright, but still stood out, was paired with simple and yet stylish hairstyles. I made sure to match everything with the theme Sugar dictated about in her email and I also made sure to make sure our dresses weren't too gaudy.

"Finally," Taylor grinned as she rolled her eyes, "I never thought I'd have to sit through this again."

"I know," I agree as I release my hair from the curlers, "You wanna go over some answers?"

"Definitely," Taylor nodded, "I'm pretty sure I'm rusty considering I spent the last decade not doing pageants."

I agree as I grab a few flashcards, I then pass her them as I begin to secure my hair with a decorative pin, stopping it from spilling over my shoulders.

"Ok first question," Taylor read the card, "What makes you different from the other girls competing today?"

I sigh as I held a bobby pin between my lips, thinking of how to answer. I might as well be honest since winning isn't so important right now. After all I told Taylor I'm doing this to make girls feel good about themselves. To show them that you don't need makeup or good looks to feel fabulous.

"I'm different because I'm not winning for myself," I say proudly, "I'm winning for all the girls out there who feel like their ugly or wrong. But their not, because their all beautiful inside and I want them to feel that way."

Taylor nodded as she went to another card. I guess my truthful answer impressed her. I smiled as I grabbed the bobby pin and secured the last loose lock of hair. After this one I'll have to pass it on to Taylor.

"Ok, where do you see yourself in the next 5 years?" Taylor arched a brow.

That was an easy question. Ever since I was little I'd dreamed of being a photographer/fashion designer. Maybe I'd model a few designs, but the spotlight was more or less on the designer and the merchandise. The spotlight was my calling.

"I see myself in design school, or maybe even working as a designer," I beam, "I've always dreamed of going into fashion."

Taylor nodded as she tossed me the flashcards, a smile on her face.

"You've definitely got this down," She nodded, "Let's hope I do too."

"I'm sure you do, Taylor," I laughed slightly, "But this one isn't about winning, it's about retiring for good after this."

"I know," She responded, but I could see the competitive glint in her eyes. She was definitely in it to win it.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

"You're not tricking me again, are you?" I say as Kitty and I sat on a picnic blanket.

Once again my younger sister had convinced me to hang out with her, despite her going behind my back last time. In fact I'm pretty sure today was a set up too. I could tell from how she'd suddenly sprung this on me and 'accidentally' brought some of Noah's favourite foods. Not that I care that they're his favourites. I just don't like being reminded.

"Of course not," Kitty giggled, "I just wanted to make up for last time. I know it was wrong to sneak behind your back and bring Noah."

"More than wrong," I mumble, but manage a smile, "However I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

"Mhm," She hummed. As if on signal her phone rang and she gave me an apologetic look. "I have to take this. It's from the company."

As much as I hated how many calls Kitty was getting at the moment, I couldn't deny her to answer them. It was her future job and I was glad that she had a secure place in the industry. However it also peeved me off to so many levels. Especially when she was taken away from fun moments like these.

"You can go, I understand," I shoot her a smile, "Just don't take too long."

"Thanks, sis," She smiled softly before walking off.

I sighed as I was left alone. What to do while my sister was occupied? I could go on my phone, but it's about to die so that would be pointless. Eat more food? No point I've been doing that all afternoon and that's probably bring me a level closer to Owen. I shiver at the thought. He'd eat anything, anywhere. But his personality makes up for it; most of the time.

"Hey," I frown as I hear the voice I'd been trying to get out of my head.

"What do you want?" I frown as I glance up at him, before turning away.

"To be honest I don't know," He shrugged, "Owen just led me here before saying something about a plan."

I hissed with frustration. You've got to be fucking kidding me! Even after what happened last time, they were still trying to fix everything. I couldn't help but seethe as I thought about Kitty just now. Was she in on it too? That would explain why she went off to 'talk'. Nevertheless I should try to see the positives.

"No other motivations?" I say, unexpected hope in my tone, "You know, other than being forced out?"

"Not really..." He trailed off.

"Great, because I have none to stay here," With that I get up, ready to leave the stuff Kitty brought with us. She can take them back to her dorm for the shit she pulled today.

As I head from the cool cover of the trees, the soft sound of thunder rumbled. I scowled as I felt water fall on me. At first it was slow and small, but eventually it sped up pelting icy drops at me. Great, what's next for me? Some crazy stalker comes thinking I'm Sky?

"Sky?" My eyes widened as I spotted Dave, however he seemed to walk right past me. Thank god.

"You shouldn't walk home in the rain like that," Noah's voice spoke, "You'll get sick."

"So now you care," I turn to face him, a frown on my face, "What about last month when you were just eavesdropping on everything you could hear? Did you care about how insensitive you were then?"

A silence filled the space between us as thought crossed his features. He always seemed to get sucked into thought easily, especially when it came to morality.

"I didn't," His voice was quiet at first, but then he looked up at me. He seemed certain. Confident. "I really did fuck up."

"Finally!" I sigh as I shake my head, ignoring the droplets that fly from my drenched hair, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"I'm sorry for that," He gave me an apologetic smile.

I smiled as I heard his words. That was literally all I was waiting for. An apology for breaching my trust in him.

Stepping forward I plant a kiss on his lips, "Apology accepted."

We both laughed as we continued to kiss in the rain.


	54. Telling Him

**A/N: Summer is a week away! I feel like a huge pressure has been lifted. *Sings praises to whoever is up there***

**Anyway, I'm feeling**** better this week than the last two. I ended up venting for an hour and feeling _way_ better, so I started on this chapter as soon as I could. That being said, thanks for the reviews that are constantly flooding in! I seriously started on here thinking I was a giant flop, but over the past year you guys have proven me wrong. *Claps all around***

**That being said if anyone has anymore plots feel free to drop them on me. It's also closing nearer and nearer to a year since I published this, I was so shocked when I saw it. It really doesn't feel like nearly a year. Maybe for the first one, but not this one. **

**Don't forget to suggest any plots! I've gotten story suggestions (which I'll start/publish after finishing this) but I really need plots right now. I'd hate to leave anything out that you'd all like to see. So if you mention a plot I won't reject it, I'll work on it.**

**Well that's all I have to say this time! Make sure to stay safe.**

**Till the next update,**

**Quarantine Marker - 4 months 1 week :P**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

For the first time in a month the sun seemed to shine. In fact I actually bothered to drag myself out of my dorm to do something fun. Maybe it was because it was a week until summer, giving me more free time. Maybe it was because my test results came back and they were really good. Or maybe it was just Owen's bright mood finally getting through to me.

Whatever it was, I'm pretty sure Emma forgiving me influenced it. I just can't explain why, but actually having her not mad at me made me feel as if I could take on the world.

"Glad you're back to normal," Owen grinned as he and Izzy walked beside me.

We were all heading to start planning some party for when the Drama Bros come back. Apparently Chris was paying students to start planning and he wasn't holding back on the dough. No he was giving us a solid fifty dollars an hour. All for checking a few things off for a party and making sure there were supplies and stuff.

"Yeah," I respond.

"You were so mopey!" Izzy laughed, "And such a pain at work. I literally had to make sure you didn't face-plant into the ice-cream trays."

Owen and Izzy laughed while I wore a light frown, but not enough to ruin my entire mood. The day was too good for that and I'd finally gotten back into a good mood. Nothing was going to ruin it today.

"Thanks," I say, "But I doubt I would've face-planted into a tray of ice-cream."

"I beg to differ," The ginger grinned smugly, "Ooh! Isn't that the place Chris is having that big party thing at?"

We stopped walking all looked towards where she was pointing.

It was a large building, something must've been added recently judging by the fresh coat of paint and clean glass. Not a sign of age or weathering was shown on the place and it looked as if someone had spent a lot of money on fixing the place up. It had to be for something important like a party or something. Like how Chris made the auditorium all nice and stuff for graduation. That had to be the venue.

"That's it, alright," I continue along the path, watching as a few more students join.

The path then widened, probably to allow all of the people walking this way to travel as hassle free as possible. I blended with the other students, watching as the building became bigger and bigger and the entrance clearer and clearer.

"You think this is it?" Somehow Owen had managed to catch up, with Izzy having a piggyback ride. She was now playing his head like a bongo.

"This is definitely the place," I say as I spot two men, each holding clipboards and looking extremely official, by the entrance. The two were probably backup bodyguards for the Drama Brothers. It would explain why Chris was able to get them here so quickly.

"You think they'll let us in?" Owen eyed the guards, fear on his chubby face.

"So what if they don't," Izzy rolled her eyes, "We can just sneak in. Makes no difference to me."

"Yeah, we're not ending up in hospital," I say as we get closer to the building, "Just follow me and don't act weird."

"Weird?" Izzy tilted her head like a dog, "I'm not weird. Neither is Big O."

I just ignored her words, following what everyone else did. By now the students were getting into lines, many of them going to get their college IDs to show the men. Following their lead I do the same. I then signal to Izzy and Owen for them to do the same. Soon we were at the front.

"Names?" One of the guys spoke. His voice was gruff and harsh as if he were already tired of this job.

We all said our names, and then showed the man our IDs. He then checked us off the list and let us inside.

"The head party planner should be here soon," He spoke, "In the meantime just wait. There's snacks and stuff on the tables."

I nodded, watching as Owen and Izzy dash to the table to see if there were any marshmallows. I'd better watch them before they puke everywhere. Last time they had a marshmallow scoff competition it ended with everyone vomiting all over the room. We definitely don't want a replay of that.

"You guys wait," I say running after them.

"Ooh, Noah's gonna join us!" Izzy squealed, "Ok we have to eat them with the chocolate from the chocolate fountain now!"

I just sighed as they both began to grab plates full of marshmallows, shoving everyone aside from the chocolate fountain. This easy job just turned into a whole babysitting shift. Next time I'm gonna charge them.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"We're heading back to the states!" I can't help but smile as I zip my suitcase shut.

Even though the Burromuertos have been so generous and hospitable, the thought of finally going home was filling me with joy. Seeing all my friends, family; even my dorm back on the campus was like getting a thousand Christmas presents as a child. It was the type of joy and excitement that couldn't be bottled up and hidden. I had to express it somehow.

"I know..._yay_," Heather rolled her eyes as the expression left her mouth.

I'd forgotten that was dreading today. The day she'd return to her family with life changing news. News that could make them become closer or drift further away. Although, I have a feeling they will drift further away. It's evident in the way she explains how her family will probably react. From the way she knows that they won't be happy for her. Instead they'll tell her to change.

Like how my family did that one time I lost a competition as a kid. Ever since then I vowed that I wouldn't lose anything, and when I did I felt the same shame and hurt as I did the day my family shunned me. Maybe that's why I was so much of a bitch during my adolescence. I was always trying to please my family and prove to them I could win, that I lost sight of who was really there for me. Who didn't mind if I lost or wasn't smart or pretty.

I sigh as I look at Heather, a frown deeply set into her features. I place a hand on her shoulder, lightly squeezing it.

"Hey," She looks at me as I smile, "Everything will be ok. I promise it will be."

"I hope it will be," She grumbled as she got up, getting her suitcase, "Let's just get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can figure out what the fuck to do."

"Oh...ok," I say as I grab my suitcase and take one last glance at the room I'd been staying in recently.

It did have a couple good memories in it. Memories that I'm not sure would change once I reach the states. Memories like the times I goofed off with Heather or comforted her about her situation. Or all those hours I spent thinking about my clouded feelings towards Jose. So many memories that could be altered once I was back home. Things that could have never really existed.

Suddenly I don't want to leave.

"Courtney," Heather's voice was impatient, but softened as she looked at me, "Are you like...ok? You seem sad..."

The words seemed awkward coming from Heather, especially in such a caring tone. In fact I'd never heard her use that one before. Is that why she sounds so awkward and uncomfortable? Because this was the side she kept hidden away from everyone...

"Yeah, I'm fine," I flash her a grin, "Just thinking over some stuff. I'll be fine."

"Ok then," She shrugged before heading our of the room. I soon hear the echo of her footsteps and the rolling of the wheels on her suitcase.

I sigh.

"All because we're going back doesn't mean anything's changed," I say as I force myself out of the room, "Now be a big girl Courtney and walk out of that door."

Doing as I said I leave the room. I then give it a final glance before shutting the door and heading down the hall, my brows furrowed. Then I smile, realization coloring my thoughts. Even if I'm worried about what happened in the states at least I have the memories. No-one can strip me of those.

Now feeling slightly more content I hurry down the hall, hoping to catch up with Heather.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"This is the longest break I've gotten all year," I yawn as I stretch.

Art classes were more or less finished now and so I took a nap for most of today. The weather was quite nice so it was easy for me to fall asleep without even realising I did. I was having a good dream too, but I just had to wake up when everything was getting good. But then again Duncan would probably go nuts if I didn't tell him why I was missing today. Knowing the big softie he'd probably jump to conclusions thinking something serious happened.

Sighing I grab my phone and check it for any new messages. There were a few from Leshawna and Bridge about the wedding and baby updates, then Zoey had messaged me about helping out at the studio and I had the usual from Duncan. Courtney also messaged to say she was coming back and Blaineley had spammed me with her continuous offer. But none of them really caught my eyes except the last one. It was from my mom and from the way it sounded it was urgent.

***New Message* - 11:30 am**

**From: Mom**

**Hey sweetie. Call me as soon as you get this, it's about your brother.**

I groaned, rolling my eyes as I swiped through my call history and found her number. Reluctantly I selected it, knowing it would probably result in me having to say goodbye to my chill day.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah, it's me mom," My voice sounds flat.

"Thank goodness," She sounded relieved, "Where were you all day? You had me worried they got you too."

Worried? I mean I usually sleep in when I can. It's not like this is odd for me. But what was my mom talking about with the whole 'got me too'? Did something happen to her?

"What do you mean? I was asleep all day," I say, curiosity and confusion filling my senses, "What happened? Are you ok?"

There was silence on the other side, long and heavy. I could hear the muffled voice of someone else speaking to my mom. I caught a few things but couldn't make sense of it so I just waited until my mom spoke again.

"I'm fine," She sighed, "It's your brother."

"Shawn?" I raise a brow annoyance and anger fueling my tone, "What did he do now?" **A/N: ****(Not TDPI Shawn just a coincidence. I was too lazy to go back and change his name :P)**

"What do you think?" Her reply said it all.

"Fuck," I breathe, "Did he actually got involved in that shit again?"

It's been years since a problem's emerged because of this again. Let's just say my brother has a problem with staying away from weed. He enjoys smoking it until he's high as a kite, often going to sell some to people as well. Obviously my mom was concerned and put him into rehab and stuff, but we all know that shit doesn't work for people who don't wanna quit. Within a year Shawn was back to doing the same thing but he just kept it secret from her.

But this must be serious if my mom found out. He kept his whole weed thing sealed tight, and only trusted a few people with that information. So I wonder what happened to him. Did he do a bad deal? Get caught with the drugs? I really wanna know, cause if it's a dumb excuse I'll actually laugh my ass off from it.

"Yes," My mom seemed to gain five years as she said that, "And please don't swear."

"Mom I'm a grown ass woman in college," I respond, "I think I can swear right now. Especially since your son's in jail because he was messing with drugs again."

"Gwen he's not in jail," My eyes widen at her words. Shawn wasn't in jail. Then where was he? He usually made sure he was kept clean on the streets. Never getting into any fights unless...Oh god.

"He's in hospital isn't he?" It comes out as a sigh, but I didn't even hear the words. I already knew her reply.

"Yeah," Her voice was quiet, "The doctors say he was lucky to survive. But we're gonna need a good lawyer and by the look of it his medical bills aren't gonna be cheap."

She was right. If Shawn got in trouble he was definitely going to have bad injuries. Especially if it's for what I think it is, which I fully believe is the reason why. It's the only reason that checks out, well that and he tried to commit suicide or something. But he wouldn't do that.

"Great," I roll my eyes, "So what does this mean for me exactly mom? You know I don't have much more money than you and I don't think you've noticed but I'm in college."

There was a silence and I was pretty sure I heard a stifled sob. But I didn't press on it. Instead I just sighed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "It's just waking up to this isn't ideal."

"I know Gwen," My mom sounded stressed, "I really don't mean to pressure you, I called to say we're moving."

"What!" I screech, my eyes wide, "Why?"

"Witness protection and whatnot," My mom sighed, "It's not safe for any of us to be here, especially after what happened to Shawn. They could come after us next."

I couldn't help but growl. How is this fair? Like at all. It's not _my_ fault my little brother couldn't stay away from drugs. Why did I have to give everything up for this? Not to mention that I now have some huge target on my back.

As if to answer me Blaineley sent through another message. I sigh as I look at it, desperation filling my actions.

"I have a solution mom," I say as I type a reply to Blaineley, "Don't worry."

"Gwen - "

"Don't worry it's not illegal," I couldn't help but grin, "Just take care of Shawn ok? If he gets into this mess again I'm not helping him."

"Thank you," She breathes, "Really. I'm sorry if I gave you any pressure."

"It's fine mom," I say as we say our goodbyes, "Just don't worry so much."

I sigh as the conversation ends, leaving me to think. My mom was always worrying about me and Shawn, never thinking about herself. Always working on paying the bills and putting a roof over our heads. Getting Shawn through school and keeping him off the streets now seemed like a full-time job for her. Especially since I'm not at home anymore.

I sigh as I enjoy the silence that had formed around me. Now that that phone call was over, I was free to spend the afternoon as I pleased. Then Blaineley replied.

I groan.

**Blonde bitch - I'm glad you finally agreed. I knew you'****d finally see things my way. Rehearsal's at 4 today. Make sure to smile~**

Grimacing I type a reply, barely caring about formalities.

**Me - Shut the fuck up. I'm doing this for someone else and not for your stupid production. And don't tell me to smile.**

I then turn off my phone, deciding to go back to sleep. At least then no-one can bother me and I can escape from Blaineley's stupid production.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

"The wedding's not too far away," I say as I go over the final details.

"We know," Gwen and Leshawna smiled knowingly.

Once again we were going over the wedding plans, making sure everything was set in place. So far we had a venue picked out, the place was being decorated by Katie and Dakota (they volunteered to plan the reception) and the whole wedding ceremony had been planned out.

Nothing was really missing. Everything seemed to be in order.

"You shouldn't be stressing over this so much," Gwen spoke as she pulled a face, "I know it's your big day but everything'll run smoothly."

"I know," I bite my lip as Arron placed a tiny hand on my leg. I forgot that the twins are trying to walk now. Always grabbing onto surfaces and taking steps. I always have to look out for when they're about to topple over. "I just want it to be perfect."

"And it will be," Leshawna grinned, "You only get married once. Be happy he stayed with you after getting knocked up."

I nod, recognising the sadness in her eyes. I bet if Leshawna could go back she'd tell herself not to have that one night stand, but she can't go back. Not now anyway. So she has to deal with the consequences.

"Speaking of your baby bump," Gwen smirked, "How are you? I can hear you throwing up all the time."

"Awful," The darker female frowned, "Morning sickness sucks ass and pregnancy more so."

"Welcome to the club," I say as I pull Arron onto my lap. He immediately begins to play with my hand.

"I'd like to say I'm honored but the cramps are making me feel awful," Leshawna laughed and I laughed with her.

Gwen simply smiled, probably enjoying that she didn't have to think about kids for a long time. It does make me wonder though, how is she the only one who hasn't had kids yet? I mean Gwen has had her times, she is not innocent.

"So, when are you gonna join the club?" I ask, smirking.

"Again!" Gwen rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Why are you guys always talking about kids?"

"Well, why are you always avoiding the subject?" Leshawna challenged.

"Touche," Gwen laughed and Leshawna and I joined her.

"You know I miss these times," I smile softly.

"Me too," Both replied.

Those days seemed so far away. The times when we could get away with things that we can get arrested for now. I let out a laugh as I set Arron back onto the floor, placing a kiss on his forehead. Yep those days are definitely far away.

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

"I'm glad you two didn't believe her," Scarlett flashed Mike and I a grateful smile.

It's been a while since either of us have spoken or seen Dawn. In fact it seemed like the blonde had faded from our lives, like a figment of our imaginations. Something that seemed so real but turned out to be a rouse. Was that really all our friendship was? A rouse?

I think back to all of the times we'd spent together. Days out, words of advice - research we'd discovered together. It was all fake. Like how Heather used us all in high school to stay in power, Dawn had used us to seem wise and all-knowing, when really she was a fake who was desperately trying to save nature. If that what she really cared about anyway. Maybe that's fake too.

"It didn't seem logical to trust her," I say my voice lacking emotion, "Not after what she kept from Mike and myself."

Mike nodded, "That was unforgivable. Especially since she knows how much it means to me."

Scarlett nodded, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. She then went to her notebook, writing something down before looking at us.

"Well, the trail of the serum didn't work," The redhead spoke promptly, "Or Dawn was lying about her MPD. I doubt that thought as she does have some known symptoms. Anyway, since the last one was a fail we'll start developing a new one. It's halfway done and if we add in some excess work time we may be able to complete it effective immediately."

"Sounds good," Mike nods, "You in Cam?"

"Yeah," I nod a small smile on my face, "To help you and anyone else with MPD."

"Great!" Scarlett gave us a wolfish grin, "Now we'll begin here..."

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I take a deep breath. This would change everything. I would have to admit the truth. Who I was. I'd have to tell him everything and that he was the father. That maybe I did have some hidden affection for him.

But none of these were what scared me. Well at least not the most. What was daunting was that I'd have to reveal things I kept hidden from myself. Things I lied to myself so much about that I don't know if I'd be willing to confront them head on.

Shaking my head, I knock on the dorm door.

I have to do this. He has a right to know. Even if I'd feel better about it, raising a kid he didn't have to know about, I couldn't take that away from him. At least if he hasn't done anything wrong to me. I owe him at least that.

"Heather?" I blinked as I heard the confused tone in his voice.

I guess it was odd for me to seek him out like this. Really compromising too after what happened in Spain, but right now I couldn't care less. i just wanted to tell him the truth before the barriers came back. Before I turned to ice and became cold and hardened again.

"Can we talk?" My voice didn't belong to me. It was too scratched. Emotional. It sounded like I'd been crying; I had been.

"What about?" He quirked a brow.

"I can't exactly say it on the doorstep," I frown, snappiness coming into my voice, "Sorry. It's just really important."

He seemed shocked by my sincerity. I don't blame him, I rarely say sorry let alone thank you. They were the two phrases I'd never really felt I had to say, especially after all the shit I've been through.

"Ok..." He let me in.

I watched as he closed the door, a look of confusion and amusement on his face. I'm guessing he was humoring me right now, especially because I'd been considerably nicer to him recently. That and he thought I'd finally decided to give in to him.

"Well I might as well say it outright," I fidget with my hands, "_You_ got me knocked up."

A silence slipped into the air, clinging to the atmosphere and threatening to choke me. The kind of silence that felt suffocating and yet was your one lifeline. The type that came before you changed everything in your life. From five simple words...

"Are you serious?" The words didn't sound patronizing, or shocked. They sounded pleasantly surprised, questioning even. Like he was hoping I was telling the truth.

"Yeah..." I trail off, "I'm going for an appointment next week."

The next thing I know I'm wrapped in a big hug, Spanish being spoken so fast I don't think I'd know what it means even if I was Hispanic.

"You're squashing me," I feel my face heat up, "Can you let go!"

"Sorry," He breathed, a smile on his face, "It's just - I'm going to be a padre."

"Yep," I say, "Now you know, I'm gonna go. I promised Courtney I'd talk to her."

I then opened the door, taking a final glance at him. He seemed happy and I was glad of that. It was one less problem for me to solve, the next being telling my family. Something I was hesitant to do...

* * *

**Sugar's P.O.V**

"Ok ladies come back in five to see who wins," The stage director smiled as all of the contestants piled backstage.

I simply smirked as I looked at all the girls. They were sweet and all but none of them stood a chance against me, especially Taylor and Dakota. I'll admit Princess Pink had done pretty well, gaining a few votes from the judges, but she was still out of practice. Especially with her question answers, but she somehow got through. But not as well as I did. I more or less aced this whole thing.

"Ugh! Five more minutes!" Taylor grimaced as she pulled at her dress, "I hate these dresses! They're too long."

"I think you just know you're doomed," I say as I approach the two, "I have this locked and sealed in the bag."

"Yeah, sure you do," Taylor rolled her eyes, "Can I change out of this!"

"Not yet Taylor," Dakota sighed, "We still have to get that crown."

"I think you mean my crown," I correct and they both groan, "What? A confident winner is the best winner."

"Tell that to your Craptry," Taylor murmured.

"Funny coming from you," I frowned, "At least I have musical talent. You sound like a dying cow."

Taylor growled, but Dakota simply placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not worth it," The blonde responded.

Taylor nodded, "Consider yourself lucky."

I just shrugged, heading to the wings to get ready for my grand entrance. By now most of the girls were in order, lined up for the crowning. I couldn't help but beam as I took my place waiting for the host to welcome us back.

"And now for the crowning ceremony!"

Cheers filled the room as we all entered on stage, the past winner of the pageant beside three assistants holding three crowns. I looked at them, my eyes filling with excitement. One of those were bound to be mine. I just know it.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," The past winner smiled, "In third place...Trudy Belle!"

A redhead stepped forward, her hair styled in a curly updo. She had a blue and white dress on, somewhat reminding me of that fish girl from a Disney movie. A bouquet was handed to her and she was placed to the side, smiling at the audience.

"Now for second place," The past winner continued, "The Princess of the pageant is...Dakota Milton!"

I knew to expect that, but my mouth still opened in shock. Dakota. Ms Pink princess. The same one that kissed a frog in elementary because she thought he'd turn into a prince Dakota! She had gained second. Fitting. Her positive message had gotten to the judges, especially when she mentioned self esteem and body image.

"Awww thank you," She smiled as she was given a tiara and small sash along with the bouquet.

"Ok and now for the winner!" The past winner grinned, "Our Pageant Queen is past winner Sugar Johnson!

I grinned as I put on my crown and got the cash prize. Oh yes I won! Again! Finally.

I look into the crowd and spot my mama. She has a grin on her face, proud of my achievement. I can't help but smile back. Finally she sees me as I winner and not a failure.

"Good game," Dakota smiled at me, "Thanks for challenging me to this, even though I beat you all those years back. It was fun!"

"Nah, you just got lucky all those years ago," I say, "Same with now."

"If you say so," She chuckled.

I just shrugged. Winning this was the only reason I cam here was to win and now I've done that I'm happy.


	55. Summer has arrived

**A/N: Ok I feel really bad about not updating for a month but I have a good reason so please hear me out...**

**My laptop broke.**

**Yes the device I write chapters on broke and so I've been super anxious and stressed about updating. I know you guys enjoy my updates and so I was forced to download the app on my phone and type chapters up on that. (Trust me it sucks) **

**Apart from that bad news, I'm glad you guys are so supportive and told me to stay well instead of demanding an update. For that I thank you. Your reviews helped me to push through :)**

**Updates may take twice as long now and may be shorter (and full of typos) cause typing on a phone is gruelling. Sorry I'm rambling.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

"Are you two ready to begin?" Scarlett arched a brow as she looked at us both.

A syringe was in her left hand, filled with a cloudy orange liquid that seemed to capture my attention instantly. The liquid was a medicine, a solution, to the mental disorder known as MPD. In fact we'd been working on it for a while now and it seemed to be ready.

I really couldn't have done it without Scarlett's help. Without her knowledge on the disorder this cure wouldn't even exist.

"Yes," Mike and I nod in unison as I gather my clipboard and he approaches Scarlett.

"Great!" Her grin seemed to widen as she looked at us both, green eyes flashing.

Without another word she then plunges the tool into Mike's arm, laughter emanating from her lips.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," She seemed to hiss as Mike cried out in pain, his body spasming as his features twisted in agony, "How long I've been plotting my return!"

"Your return?" I gulp as I look at the redhead, a gleam in her clover eyes. I take a step back.

"Oh yes," She stated as Mike crumpled to the floor, his body still and voice silent, "Now stand."

Mike rose, but he wasn't the same. His usual grin was now flaccid and grim, his eyes shadowed by a fringe of his usually spiky hair. In fact I recognised who stood there. A person who Dawn had warned us the return of. A person who was capable of unspeakable deeds.

"I'm so glad you could join me Mal," Scarlett smirked as she glanced at him, "I was beginning to think Dawn had weakened you."

"Please, the little hippy couldn't change me if she tried," Mal scoffed as he adjusted his fringe and brushed himself off.

"Well, she did fail to warn Mike and Cameron," The redhead drifted into thought before giving a shark-like grin, "But then again you two were always gullible. Always the believers in turning the other cheek."

"So what are you gonna do with me?" I somehow found my voice to ask. However I was still trembling, my knees weak and voice quaky. I took another step back.

"Oh Cameron," Scarlett seemed to sigh as she stepped forward, "I'm giving you the offer of a lifetime. The chance to join me and Mal in ruling the world!"

"And what if I refuse?" My voice was strong, the firmness coming from my moral compass. Something that can never be deterred.

"Then you will suffer with all the miserable wenches who honour good above evil!" Her green eyes flashed again, like a cat's caught in headlights. A sudden light like lightning, "Look around you Cameron, how far has honesty and goodwill gotten you? How far has deception and corruption gotten others?! Evil is the only way to survive in this world. Without it no-one gives a damn about you or whatever brains you have!"

Scarlett wiped stray wisps of fiery red hair from her face. Her sudden flash of anger replaced with a clam and business-like demeanour.

I gulped as I saw this, my mind reeling from the words she spoke. Scarlett was right, she was a psycho, but she was right. Evil had gotten her further in life than good had. Evil made her a genius; it gave her a name; it made her who she is today.

So who am I to disagree?

A person who has played by life's rules for so long, and yet faced with many problems. Bullies; critics; fake friends...

Sadness and despair seemed to haunt me like ghouls. Two shadows that constantly loomed over my life, no matter how bright I tried to look at things. Good had gotten me at the bottom of the barrel, with few things like success and riches in between each sad event.

Maybe if I went down a darker path, things wouldn't be so grim for me. Maybe I'd be even better than I am now...

"So? Do we have a deal?" A twisted grin passed Scarlett's face as Mal watched, curiosity in his gaze.

Biting my lip, I take a deep breath as I reach my hand towards hers. She takes it, her skin cold and smooth against my work-work palm.

"We...we have a deal."

Darkness clouded my mind as our hands shook and Scarlett and Mal exchanged glances. Smirks.

"That's great to hear!" The redhead smiled simply.

"Welcome to the club, weakling," Mal gave me what I felt was meant to be a welcoming pat on the back. It felt more cold than anything. More of a show of dominance. A reminder that I was still a shrimp compared to him.

"Try not to get killed," Mal added on as we left the room.

A cold shiver travelled up my spine.

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

"Ok we're drawing up to Pahkitew," Chris looked at us a smile on his face, "I bet you guys were feeling homesick."

"More like Chris-sick," I mumble.

We'd been touring all over the world since earlier this year and now it was July we were finally returning. Returning back to the normalcy of our hometown.

Well as normal as we can be.

A lot of things here weren't too normal. But I prefer it to the normal of some of the places we visited. Some of those places were just crazy. Not to mention how our fame made it a thousand times worse.

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten up the mood," Chris rolled his eyes, "It's not _my_ fault that you guys couldn't get all kissy kissy with your girlfriends. You guys are way too faithful."

"None of us are moping about our girlfriends, Chris," Cody sighed, "Some of us are still single. It's just we haven't seen this place in ages."

"Geez sentimental much?" Chris grimaced before heading back to the front of the tour bus, "If I knew you four would be such a buzzkill I would've totally rethought being your manager."

We all just groaned as the pompous man left us alone, whistling as he swung his keys around his finger. We all know he'd still be our manager.

"At least we're back home," Harold pointed out, "Even Chris couldn't ruin that for us."

"Yeah," We all responded.

I gazed out of the window, watching as endless trees and bushes passed by until noticing a swarm of people heading towards one building.

I blinked, rubbing my eyes to check that it wasn't an jet lag or anything. It was still there, clear as day. That definitely wasn't normal.

Or maybe it was. A lot can change in a couple months.

"Hey guys you can see that crowd right?" I pointed at the people trailing along the campus.

"Yeah," Cody strained to see more clearly, "I wonder why they're all queuing up like that?"

"It's probably just some super-fans wanting to greet us back," Justin shrugged, not really caring.

"I doubt it's just super-fans," Harold spoke as he studied the scene, "I say Chris probably planned something for us. You know he likes to go big or go home."

"Especially when he makes money..." I trail off into thought.

I wonder if Amy or any of my other friends were in that crowd. I wonder how they'd changed over the months. How they'd matured or adapted having been exposed to the adult world. I know I'd definitely changed. Maybe even regretted some of my more douchey acts during high school...

"Whoa you thinking about that blonde chick who always calls you?" Justin teased, "I'd say she's quite a score but her personality's a lot to handle."

"Nah Amy's just opinionated," I shrug, "Plus we're only friends."

"That's what they all say," Justin sighed disappointedly.

He seemed to enjoy when one of the band members got a new girlfriend or something. By enjoy, I mean try to steal that girl away. Something that can be expected from someone with his looks.

"Well looks like we're here," Cody spoke as the bus came to a stop.

"Already?!" Harold's eyes widened, "I haven't had time to write my poem for my chocolatey goddess!"

"That can wait ginger nut," Justin laughed, "Right now we have a crowd to attend to."

Harold sighed as he gave a nod.

Soon we were exiting the tour bus, Chris standing in front of us all. He wore one of his widest grins and held his arms out as if presenting us. Ahead of him I could hear the cameras and cheers, mixed with hi's and all sorts of greetings.

"Pahkitew, welcome home the Drama Brothers!"

Students erupted into cheers and hands reached out with signs or to grasp onto us, however one face caught my attention on the crowd.

Light blonde hair, slightly freckled cheeks with a beauty mark on her left cheek and bright blue eyes. The one face I recognised in the crowd of matured and tired-looking students. Perhaps from having too many video calls.

"Amy!" I called out to her and she smiled.

"Hey, you did end up remembering," She smiled back, punching my arm, "Thanks for the jacket."

"No problem," I blushed slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck. It was really a token of my appreciation for what she did. She'd spoken about how she wanted to own one to look like a badass.

"Whoa are you getting soft on me?" She mocked being touched, her hand over her heart, "Who knew I had that affect on you."

"Very funny," I playfully rolled my eyes as I elbowed her, "It's just great to see you in person after so long."

Amy seemed to smile at my words before wrapping me in a hug.

"You too," She grinned, "Your forehead's still big though."

I couldn't help but laugh at her snarky remark.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"I can't believe I'm back in this hellhole," I grimace as I look at the others in the room.

Many were from the last production but there were a few new faces. Some were recognisable but most were students I hadn't bothered to meet or learn the names of, purely because they were just _around_. They never seemed to be part of the drama, or contributing to school/college spirit. Instead they just filled the empty seats and spaces in the college's routine.

"Tell me about it," Courtney let out an exasperated sigh, "This woman's always roping us into her plans..."

"She must be the female equivalent of Chris," I smile slightly, "So what role did Blaineley give you?"

"Angelica Schuyler," Courtney let out a sigh, "I'm in the same boat as you. Apparently Lindsey's Peggy."

"Wait so we're stuck with her?" I groan, "Let's hope she doesn't screw up."

"More like pray," Courtney spoke just as Blaineley came across the stage, red stilettos clacking against the floor.

"Ok cast," she clapped her hands, even though she already had our attention, "Today you'll split into groups and start practicing the first scene."

She then went along the semi-circle of students and passed us each a script.

"I want you to write your names on it and guard it with your life," She barked.

"Our _lives_? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Beth spoke, saliva escaping her mouth even though her braces had been removed.

"Not at all," Blaineley grinned, "Your role is like your second life and if you lose that script, you lose your role."

An audible gulp travelled around the room, mostly from newcomers, while those who were in _Heathers_ simply shrugged. We all knew she was bluffing. It was a scare tactic she used for fresh prey. A way to look intimidating.

"Now that we've made that clear, I need to get you into groups of four," Blaineley beamed, her features twisted with her version of joy.

Soon everyone was in groups of four, mixed and matched with friends and newcomers. I was paired off with Courtney, Lindsey and Dakota. Familiar and thankfully friendly faces.

Once we were all in groups, Blaineley then smiled before telling each group what they need to practice. The next thing I knew I was following the others towards the corner of the stage beginning to warmup for whatever task Blaineley had set for us. I honestly wasn't paying too much attention to her, instead thinking of ways to make my brother pay for making me do this.

It seemed fair since he was the reason _why_ I even considered this. In fact I was so focused on making Shawn pay, that I didn't notice the time. Soon everyone was packing up and Blaineley seemed happy with the day's session. In fact she seemed to _smile_ at a few students as they left, actually saying _nice_ things.

Wow, either she had a change on heart or she was hiding something. Probably the second option: Blaineley doesn't seem like the type to change so suddenly.

I sighed as I placed the script in my bag, not caring if it got creased corners or bent pages, before deciding to follow the others and leave. Unfortunately, Blaineley wanted to say a special goodbye.

"Gwen," She stopped me, her hand on my shoulder.

Her brows were furrowed and lips stretched into a sincere smile. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought she was actually concerned. But I could see from the glint in her eyes that she wasn't. The eyes are always the giveaway on fakes like her.

"I'm really sorry about your brother," Her tone was low, but not low enough for me to not hear, "I hope he wakes up from that coma."

He was in a coma?! Oh god... I never knew he -

Suddenly guilt sloshed inside my stomach, nausea climbing up my throat towards my mouth. If I knew Shawn had been beaten up that bad I would've - I would've...

But how the fuck did Blaineley know? Last time I checked we weren't related or anything. She must've known through some loophole or something.

Or maybe she was directly involved...

Not able to hold it back any longer, I open my mouth and wretch onto the floor. Vomit cascaded onto the wooden floorboards, splashing onto Blaineley's red stilettos.

'_Karma_,' I mentally grin as Courtney rushes to me.

"Oh my gosh! Gwen are you ok?" The brunette put an arm around me, lifting me to stand, "Did you eat anything bad or -"

"It was just a bad taco," I brush it off before looking at Blaineley 'apologetically.'

"I'm so sorry," I say meekly, "Even if I despise you, no-one deserves sick on their heels."

"It's fine," The blonde replied dryly, "Just keep that accident in mind, ok?"

I nod showing her I got the message, before leaving the room with Courtney's assistance. Once we were a safe distance away she stopped.

"I know that that wasn't a bad taco," She placed her hands on her hips, "So you're gonna tell me what the hell that was about."

"Fine," I groaned, "Follow me and I'll show you. Just promise not to judge."

"Ok..." She spoke wearily, "But if we're going to a crackhouse you know I'll drag you right back out."

I just sighed as I walked along one of the many campus paths. What Blaineley said really was incriminating, as well as intriguing . But if I want to see if it's true, I have to visit one place. A place I haven't seen for a long time.

A hospital.

* * *

**Harold's P.O.V **

"Hey Leshawna," I opt for a more casual greeting as I watch her form sigh.

Everyone else was inside the building, enjoying the party Chris had planned for the Drama Bros return. A smokescreen for what he had planned for us all once summer was over. After all he used the six week break to scheme ways to break us all.

It's a good things Steve's Mind breaking camp taught me about that, or was it the hypnotism one?

"Hey Harold," The usually bouncy and sassy Leshawna seemed broody and melancholic today. A stark contrast to the one I remembered.

"So, you still bummed about being pregnant?" I ask, meaning to be lighthearted but instead she frowns.

"Yes Harold, do you need to rub it in?" She snarled as her hands flew into the air, "Sorry, it's just- I feel like I'm throwing everything away for this thing growing inside me."

"It's not a thing Leshawna," I chided, "It's your baby and even if you feel like you're wasting your life for it, it's still yours."

I sigh as I sit beside her, "There's endless possibilities for what that kid could do once it's born. It could be a scientist, a celebrity -"

"A downright copy of its douchey father," she folded her arms across her chest.

"That's not the point I'm trying to say you know," I say matter-of-factly, "I'm saying to try and think positively of it," I smiled slightly, "Sure, you helped add to the stereotype that black women often become single mothers, but that makes you all the more stronger!"

Leshawna seemed at grin at my words, her tired frame sitting a little straighter. Her eyes seemed to lift a little too.

"It makes you even more persistent for still going for a career, even with a kid," I continue, "And even if people mock you for being a young mom, at least you had the guts to not abort or send it off to be adopted."

"You're right," Leshawna breathed, her usual spark slowly returning. Determination began to fill her dark brown eyes and a smug smile formed on her lips.

"At least I'm not like that spoiled rich prisses who'd abort their kid immediately!" She stood tall, hands planted on her hip and over her rounded stomach, "At least I'm strong enough to do this alone!"

She then wrapped me into a hug, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Thank you Harold," She whispered the words, "I really needed that pep talk."

"No problem," I don't try to hide the red on my cheeks, "But speaking of talks - "

"What now Harold?" Leshawna playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well I'd like to help you out any time I can," I say hand over my heart, "It does hurt that you chose another over me, but I still like you Leshawna: a lot. So I'd like to help you any way possible."

"Hmm," She seemed to think, arms folded, "Ok fine. But you can stop calling me your 'Chocolaty Goddess' because if you want fair game at winning my heart, you gotta prove you're not obsessed with my bootilicous self."

"Ok deal," I nod before gesturing to the party happening inside, "Would you like to go back in?"

"I guess so," She answered simply, "But you owe me a milkshake."

"Why?" I raised a brow, confused.

"Because you didn't buy me the one you promised back in high school," She teased, rolling her eyes, "Plus you owe me for dealing with your obsessive ass."

"Fine," I grumble, "I'll buy you that milkshake."

"Yes!" Leshawna fist pumped as I held the door for her.

I just sighed as I shook my head. At least she's happier now.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

I let out a low growl as I stand on the doorstep of my family's home. A place I had grown up in over the last eighteen years. Brothers; sisters; I had all sorts of memories to relate to this place.

Some were happy like when my older sister dressed me up when I was little. I had a rough first day at school and all the kids had laughed when I got gum stuck in my hair. My older sister had simply cut my hair into a chin length bob, tying a ribbon around a strand and letting me dress up in her clothes.

"_You're so funny Heather-feather,_" She laughed as I pretended to be a queen. Her deep red evening dress was pooled around my form, her sparkly headband acting as my crown. "_Don't let anyone steal that gift of yours._"

That was the last thong she'd ever said to me. The last time I saw her smile before she killed herself. The police said it was a hanging and that she was severely depressed. Something that hadn't been evident in my magical childhood memories of her.

Or maybe that was what blinded me from her unhappiness. From the strict routine our parents enforced on her. From the way she seemed to shrink back when our parents came into view.

In fact all of my darker memories seemed to involve my parents. Whether it was when I was beginning to grow fatter and pimplier; or when I had formed the thorny wall that protected myself from harm. From ever experiencing what I did with Dana.

Loss.

"Heather?" My mother seemed shocked when she spotted me, umbrella in hand and shaking off loose raindrops.

"Yes it's me," I respond. My eyes slowly travel towards the interior of my childhood home. It seemed warm and cozy, Damion and Marietta both in the living room and playing a board game. Damion seemed to be winning as Marietta continually glared daggers at him.

"May I come in?" My voice was soft.

"Of course," My mother smiled, "I'm always happy when you visit."

I follow my mother inside, shrugging off my jacket and handing it to a maid before entering the living room. Everyone was in here, all enjoying the rainy afternoon with a board game or two.

Involuntarily, I gulp. This may be my last glance of it. My last glance at the peaceful bliss my parents established inside their home. My last look into my childhood home.

"So why'd you decide to visit?" My mother seemed to beam as I sat across from her at a counter by the open wall connecting the kitchen to the living room.

She'd gotten me wrapped up in a blanket and had two cups of tea before us. She said she had been saving it for my next visit and so I decided to play along.

"I guess I have some news," I let the words out slowly, my fingers wrapping around the smooth porcelain of the cup.

I focused on the warmth of the tea travelling through me. The warmth reminding me of a long forgotten comfort, that had finally come back to help me feel safe and warm. To empower me in a way.

"Oh how exciting!" My mother seemed to tingle all over, "Let me call over your father and younger siblings."

Soon all four of my family (who lived within the household) were sitting across from me. Each had their own expression and look, their faces different from the last time I had seen them.

"Well spit it out, Poppet," My father looked at me impatiently. As always time was money and money was something he didn't want to sacrifice. Not even for his own daughter.

"Yeah I have a game to get back to winning," Damion whined. Of course he inherited our father's impatience and insensitivity.

"I might as well be blunt then," I frowned before taking in a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room as each member took in my news. Marietta had the best reaction of all, a smile with a hopeful gaze, however my father had the worst, a frown and a stormy expression.

"Repeat your words," His tone was terse and brows furrowed.

"I'm pregnant," I say with much more vehemence, "Aren't you happy for me?"

"I'd be happy if you were _married_," He emphasised the last word, "Heather you know what this would do to our family name. Do you want to tarnish the legacy?"

"Of course not!" I fume, my face reddening, "But if you want me to get rid of the thing in my stomach, then I will walk away from this house and never return."

"Heather-feather -" My mother began but I raised a hand for her to stop.

"No mom," I say as I glare at my father, "It's his choice. Disown me or save your precious company name."

"Heather you know that - " Marietta stopped herself, tears brimming as she looked at me pleadingly, "Please Heather. Don't..."

Damion remained silent, his gaze cast away from me. Tears glimmered slightly in the light and for the first time in a while, I knew he actually cared about me. Like he had said last year. The same time I told him that I had no younger brother...

"Leave my house," My father's voice was stern, "No daughter of mine would act like you."

"Fine," I sniff, indignantly, "I'll leave."

Head held high, I gather my things and go to give my family one last goodbye.

"Goodbyes won't be needed," My father enforced, his hands on the door handle.

I just huffed before walking out into the rain, the door slamming shut behind me. I managed to walk a few blocks away before getting my phone and breaking down into tears.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"I've got a boatload of new peeps on my social medias!" I beam as I go through my endless supply of friend requests and such.

It turns out that a lot of people like a person who can get them and their crush together. In fact many have requested I make my own social media app for my matchmaking services!

"Don't you have to get started on that app though?" Staci raised a brow.

She'd somehow stopped saying her relatives were the creators of things. Instead she only told smaller white lies.

"Oh yeah the app," I laughed slightly as I switched tabs to my email account.

I then messaged B asking him to make me an application capable of matching people but acts like a social media page. I had developed the idea after hearing so many people suggest I go onto all sorts of social media pages.

However it was far from reality because coding is a lot harder than it looks. Cam and B make it look so simple!

"You know the creators of SnapBack dropped out to develop their app," Staci recited as if she were an automated facts system, "Maybe you should do the same."

I froze as I heard her words, thought and shock clouding my mind. Dropping out would be terrible, especially when I've reached so far; developing an app could help me to make some money on the side and show that I have talent with the masses.

But would it be worth giving up a year's worth of work within these halls? A year of doing this for my passion for journalism, more than my own personal gain.

"Of course they had way less to risk," Staci acknowledged.

"So what do you think I should do?" I broke the silence.

"I think you should create that app!" Staci beamed, and my face darkened. That meant giving up on my journalism course.

"But also follow that passion," Staci added, "Not too many people do these days and as my great great great grandmother _actually_ said, a passionate worker is a happy one."

"I guess you're right Stace," I smile as I hear the familiar ping of a new email. I eagerly go to open it, excitement on my features, "And it looks like someone can make the app for me!"

* * *

**Junior's P.O.V**

"Well Junior I think it's time you got a summer job."

I groaned as my dad told me that since I was entering Senior Year after the summer he thought it best for me to get a job. A summer job.

Usually I would be thrilled about getting time away from my dad, but this year I had plans. Plans to actually do stuff. But that was all ruined by my dad's idea.

"But dad I wanted to - "

"There'll be plenty of time for that after you apply for a job," He interjected, his eyes still focused on his newspaper, "In fact I may have found you one."

I sigh as he passes me the paper, glancing down at the add he pointed to. It was for an ice-cream parlour in town and was looking for staff to shadow its two workers. Seemed like an easy job and was definitely better than shovelling goat poop at the local petting zoo.

"I guess I'll give it a shot dad," I sigh as I begin to dial their number. Hopefully I wasn't making a mistake.

* * *


	56. Scarlett’s Army

**A/N: So, I checked and I only have 2 chapters to catch up on (1 week missed in July since I've already done one and 1 for August). So I'm gonna try and write em up as quick as I can! (Hopefully done by this weekend so I'm not an extra week behind)**

**UwU**

**Glad you guys liked the last chapter and thanks for all the kind reviews!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"I don't know why you did it," My voice was quiet as I look at the still form of my brother.

It had been a week since my first visit and ever since I've only left if I needed to. Otherwise I was here trying to figure out who would do this and why.

I sigh as I sweep the hair from his eyes as watch as his chest slowly rises and falls. Rises and falls. Rises and falls. His only sign of life being that he's breathing. Otherwise he was as good as dead.

I probably look crazy talking to what looked like my brother's corpse. Something that wouldn't respond. But I know he can hear me. I don't know how, I just do. I know somewhere deep in his fucked up mind he can hear me and that's enough to keep my rambling.

"Mom's been a mess without you," I laugh, but it comes out dull as I think about how she complains there's no mess or it's too quiet at home. She was truly lost without him; without either of us. I can't count the amount of times I've caught her crying even though she insists she hasn't, "And everything's just been..._weird_."

A silence settled in the room, the beeps of the heart rate monitor and other medical equipment being the only sounds.

Comforting right?

"But what I wanna know about it is why you chose to go through with that," I break the silence, anger at both him and whoever did this coursing through me. I frown as I think about what my mom told me. That he had taken a bad deal and ended up getting beat up for not paying in time.

It seemed stupid because I always warned him to just pay it all at once. Not to pay it off bit by bit. And he never did that. Shawn always bought it outright or not at all. So it was strange for him to do something like this. To do a deal but not pay upfront.

"I wanna know why you went to that new dealer," I say icily as I sink into thought, my fists clenching, "And how the fuck Blaineley knows more about this than I do..."

Another silence follows, the beeps of the monitor filling my ears. Beep...Beep...Beep. At least he's keeping a steady heart rate. That's a small comfort right now. Just like the fact that he had survived.

That he was alive.

Sighing, I get up from my seat. Determination set I balled my fists and bit the inside of my cheek. I'm going to find out what happened, whether it kills me or not. I was going to know who messed with my brother. One way or another.

Because no-one fucks with my family. Not when so much has happened to us already.

I stop at the door to the room, senses numb and mind spinning. The anger was still there but now it was a steady thrum more than a thumping rhythm.

I should at least say bye. I don't want him to panic about where I am in his state.

"You owe me," I breath as my hand rests on the door handle, before my tone strengthens, "And I promise that I'll find out what happened to you."

I then left the hospital room.

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

"It seems we need to start gathering soldiers," Scarlett spoke as she looked at the small group before her.

It mainly consisted of the other patients in this facility with a few wardens mixed in. However the rest of them were all dead. Their massacred yet recognisable bodies left as a display of what would happen if you disobeyed Scarlett. An act of her savagery and mercilessness.

I think even the devil would cower before her now.

"You're correct," I say as I look at my clipboard. I was only trusted enough to be the bookkeeper. The person who wrote down who we had in our army and who was dead. I wasn't one of the big players, I was just a tool. A useful one for Scarlett for whatever reasoning she had for keeping me around.

"Well, I know a place not too far from here," Mal smirked as he played with a knife, "It's filled with all sorts of useful scum. They're already housetrained too."

"Sounds good," Scarlett nodded in approval, "However we have to eliminate the weak links in our army now."

With no word the redhead signalled and most of the mind controlled patients and wardens, took a step back. Five unfortunately didn't.

Those five all seemed to share the same look when they peered at the redhead. Fear. But not just any fear, the fear of dying a torturous death. A death that made you want to take a bullet to the head. But maybe even something far worse. Something far more terrible then death.

Hanging between the balance.

"It seems you five are immune," Scarlett tapped her chin as she looked at the five cowering people, "Such a shame I have to kill you. You had excellent acting skills!"

"But death is unworthy of snakes like you," Mal snarled as he looked at the five, "So how does a permanent residence between life and death sound?"

I didn't have to look. I didn't need to to see what happened to them. Five brainwashed people slammed their knees into the five who were immune. Blood spilled from two and the other three groaned in agony.

The mind controlled soldiers didn't stop there. Instead they began to throw punches and kicks, while others held the immune people down. Cries of pain and the sickening crunch of bone, made me cringe despite not viewing the sight myself.

"Agony is the most powerful of the emotions," Scarlett's eyes seemed to light up in their pain. It was like she was reciting facts from a textbook, "It is neither anger nor sadness. Pain or grief. It is a mixture of all negative things and so it can be used to fuel my creations."

I turned further away as the crowd parted and the five abused people came into view. They were still recognisable, their faces untouched, but their bodies were twisted and bent. They wouldn't be defined as human if you didn't see their faces.

"Look at them Cameron," Scarlett's voice boomed, "Or are you still on their side?"

Forcing myself I turn to look at the five battered bodies. One looked at me, eyes glassy, but chest rising as an indication that they were still alive. Just barely.

"Please..." A voice begged, "Please put me to rest."

My heart throbbed at the sound of their voice. Tears and anger bubbling beneath the surface. Scarlett seemed indifferent, a shrug showing how she felt.

"You will all be hanging in the balance of life and death," Scarlett grinned as she towered over them, "However if you do die I'd consider it a blessing. You won't feel alive in a _long_ time."

She then clicked her fingers and ten soldiers dragged the five away. They would most likely be locked away in this building, being kept in squalid conditions or even treated like objects.

"Cameron," Scarlett turned to me, her face grim, "If you want to prove your loyalty I need you to get Amy here. Val is a useful tool to have and so I need her in my army. But if you fail..."

She trailed off into laughter as she gestured to the trail of blood left behind from the five immune people.

"You'll end up just like them," Mal chuckled darkly, "Maybe I'll even carve my name into your stomach."

I don't remember reacting after that. All I remember is giving a nod and leaving the room. I'd hate to endanger any of my friends, Amy included, but my sanity and half my life was a large price to pay.

"Get Val and I'll be safe," I repeat it over and over on my way to the campus.

Maybe if I repeat it enough I won't feel like a giant douche...

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"I won't be the same after today," I say as I look into the water of the fountain, "I don't know why but I can just feel it."

I sigh as I look into the water, my reflection appearing instantly. I was outside today, enjoying the Summer's heat with Trent. We were just catching up really, when the thought had crossed my mind. Like a bird in the sky.

"What do mean?" Trent raised a brow.

"I don't know," I sigh as I think back to this morning. "Cam gave me a call said that Scarlett wanted me to come see her, but I'm not too sure about that. But I might have to go."

"What?!" His eyes widened, "why?"

"Well Dawn's been M.I.A recently and I'd personally like to pay the redheaded bitch a visit," I smirk as I crack my knuckles, but soon I'm frowning again, "But I know she has something planned for me. She always includes me in her schemes and she usually targets me when she knows her tactics will work."

"So you think she has a new tactic?" Trent quizzed as he repeatedly flipped a coin, "Like a new way to control you?"

"No doubt about that," I sigh, before deciding what I have to do. I have to go to Scarlett. If I didn't go then Scarlett would find another way to me and I can't risk the people I care about.

"Trent," He tilts his head in response, a small hum in reply.

"If I act like a psycho again don't hesitate to hurt me," I tuck my knees to my chest, "I know that I'll probably be trying to kill you when you next see me. So don't worry about me just protect yourself, ok?"

"Yeah but what about - "

"It doesn't matter," I sigh, "My death is way overdue so if it comes now I really couldn't care less."

As if to test that theory, my phone vibrated. I picked it up and unlocked it.

"Let me guess Cam?" Trent looked at me incredulously.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! And we have a winner!" I try not to laugh as I mock those late night gameshows, "And you sir have won a kiss!"

Before he could register what I said, I gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed my bag and jacket before dashing off. I didn't hear anyone calling for me so I guess I was in the clear.

I then take out my phone and send him a message. Something that said what I was going to reveal today, but someone (**Cameron**) just had to rush me and ruin my plans. I'm really going to get him back for this.

***New Message* **

**To: Trenttt :P**

**Me: Forgot to mention my crush on you. Sorry**.

I then sighed as I slipped the device into my jeans pocket and exited the college gates. Hopefully Cam had a good reason for meeting me otherwise I may just kill him for this.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

"Girl you're married!" Leshawna wiped her eyes, trying not to smudge her eyeliner, "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm so happy too," I admit as I think about the ceremony. It was perfect. Idyllic. Really. It had been a nice gathering of Geoff and I's families and friends to witness one of the happiest days of my life. One of the most important day of my life. It was only second to the day my two bundles of joy were born - although they are tiring. Still kids are worth the struggle.

"Well I'm glad I didn't miss the _whole_ thing," Gwen smiled.

In all honesty Gwen was there for the most important parts. Somehow she'd managed to catch the bouquet after I tossed it, get some great pictures of the event and even sneak an early slice of cake. She said it was tasty too. Gwen didn't miss anything special today, even if she had to leave early because of her brother.

"Oh don't give me that! You helped make today really special," I frowned as I wrapped her into a hug. She returned it, her small form seeming to relax slightly. Poor thing was probably stressed with the news about her brother. "I know you were looking forward to it but I understand. Just make sure he doesn't end up like that again."

An understanding silence seemed to pass between us before she smirked, dark eyes twinkling

"Oh he won't," The goth smiled darkly before frowning, "Speaking of the devil I'd better go. I wanna expose Blaineley for what she did."

"Ooh you go girl!" Leshawna whooped, as Gwen shook her head and left the hall.

Her old spirit was well and truly back. It seemed that with Harold coming back, the ginger had given Leshawna a well needed ego boost. Finding our about her pregnancy as well as dealing with her asshole of a babyfather had really taken a toll on the usually outspoken Leshawna. In fact she seemed better than usual since Harold's come back than she ever has been after the pregnancy discovery.

"Now Ms Malibu," The African-American grinned, hands planted on her waist, "Go dance with your hubby. You know after today you'll be back to doting parents. Enjoy the freedom while Aunt Shawna's got the kids."

I nodded, shooting her a thankful glance before finding Geoff. He wasn't too far off, enjoying the scene from the sidelines. A smile on his face instead of the grimace he'd been wearing recently. The last few months had been pretty rough for him.

"Care to dance?" I ask coyly, holding out a hand.

He seemed taken aback by my boldness, a faint blush on his face. Then he smile grew wider, reaching his baby blue eyes.

"When have I ever turned one down?" He placed a solid hand on my waist, spinning me onto the dance floor.

I can't help but sigh as his actions give me deja vu. Memories passed through my mind, like carriages to train. When we first met, how we became friends, when he asked me out to Homecoming, Prom...

Who would've known an action as small as spilling a slushy on my shirt would lead to where I was today. Happy, married and with our little family (although a little earlier than expected).

But that bliss was soon shattered by crashers. Wedding crashers.

One moment everything was fine and going as planned, the next an army of superhuman people crash through the entrance, lead by the deranged redhead who attended my high school. Scarlett.

"Aww a wedding! I always loved the idea behind a contract that bonds two parties romantically," She seemed to show a flicker of humanity before it was crushed with her list for power. Her insatiable craving for control. "However I've interrupted this event for an important cause. Like the clueless teens from the Juvie not too far away, you all will become a part of my army!"

"And what if we don't want to!" A single voice called out from the crowd.

Scarlett seemed to laugh at this, snapping her fingers. Two people bring forward a bloody and bruised person, they looked as if they had died however their chest still rose and fell with life.

Gasps and screams filled the room and soon everyone had begun to panic. Trying to remain calm in the chaos surrounding me, I simply found the twins and made sure they were close. I held one on each side, cradling them as tears and screams of fright filled their senses.

As I huddled in a corner, separated from my newly-wed husband and trying to soothe the two crying babies in my arms, I couldn't help but sigh. Leshawna had joined me below the corner table, seeking refuge under the table cloth.

"Of course nut job over there chooses a day like this," She huffed a she reached a hand to her hair, "I curled my hair and everythin'."

"I know it sucks," We both go silent as a shadow pauses before us. They had to be at leas six foot tall from how the cloth displayed the figure.

Suddenly the figure lifts the table away, exposing Leshawna and I to be exposed. Both twins howled from the shock of the action.

"Way to try and kill me," Leshawna tutted as she clicked her tongue, "We're you seriously thinking of giving me a heart attack?"

The figure froze, unsure of what to do. Scarlett seemed to spot this as she focused on us intently.

"Leave the pregnant women," Scarlett spoke as she surveyed the scene. For once she was actually human, "Same with women with young children. They are no threat to my plan."

Other than her announcement not much changed, and all I could do was watch as one by one each of my guests were taken into the redheads clutches.

* * *

**Junior's P.O.V**

"Ooh I know you!" A ginger seemed to clap as she sat across from me, "You're one of the Freshmen from when I was a Senior in Wawanakwa."

"Basically meaning she doesn't know you," The guy beside her seemed tired an yet well-paid. Although he wore a frown he seemed to somehow put up with his nut job of a coworker.

Both young adults presences caused me to gulp, my hands shaking beneath the table. In reality I had only really accepted this job for what seemed like easy pay and free discounts on ice-cream, but if I have to deal with these two I may just quit.

I'm sure shovelling goat poop at the local petting zoo will be a lot better than this. Lesser pay, yes. But it means not having to interact with people.

"Well I'm Junior," I begin as I study the two adults. The ginger had soon began to nip at her arm and the guy simply looked at his fingernails, removing excess dirt.

"I'm Izzy and he's Noah," Izzy grinned widely as she suddenly leapt out of her seat, "You're gonna fit in here great Junior! So far you're the only one who hasn't been scared shitless."

"Scared of what?" I raise a brow as I look at the young adults more skeptically.

The two college students seemed to share a look, Noah solemn and the Izzy excited.

"Of shadowing us!" They both say in unison. I'm guessing it was meant to be a cheery announcement, but Noah's monotone totally killed it.

"What's so bad about that?" Once again I was confused. I didn't see what could be so bad about. Copying what these two adults did while serving ice-cream. In fact it seemed pretty simple.

"Well I guess you're hired," Noah sighed as he suppressed an eye roll. He seemed as if he were about done with this interview.

"Well if Noah says you're in, you're in!" Izzy gave me a salute, mock seriousness on her face. She then passed me an peanut. "You're badge."

I just gave her her an_ 'are you serious look'_ only gaining a shrug and a deranged smile and far off sound in response.

"Well I guess I begin tomorrow?" I say sheepishly.

"Bingo," Noah nodded before leaving the table, "I'm taking my fifteen minute break."

Izzy just stuck her tongue out at him, her features reminding me of a small child that was pretending to be a mythical creature.

"Just ignore Noah," She got up from her seat normally, before stretching her arms out like wings, "He's a major buzzkill. Oh look I'm flying!"

She then made airplane noises as she ran around the parlour, ginger curls bouncing.

All I can do is sigh. Maybe it isn't too late to try and get that job at the petting zoo.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

_**Group chat: B and me**_

_**Me: So have you finished?**_

_**I have a lot of followers wanting **_

_**to know when the app launches.**_

_**B: Yh. **_

_**I'm just doing a final debug.**_

_**Me: Greattttt UVU**_

_**Thank you so much B.**_

_**B: No problem.**_

_**Just remember to say it's **__**created**_

**_by B Enterprises._**

**_Me: I won't forget!_**

**_ ..._**

I can't help but smile as I read the messages sent by my secret app developer. Well I guess it wasn't so secret, but still unknown to general public.

Anyway I've been extremely busy today. So busy that I had to get Eva to fill in for me to get the footage of Geoff and Bridgette's wedding.

From what she'd managed to send me from earlier it seemed like a lovely day. A day I had to skip out on for my app and studies. In fact I was pretty pissed when I discovered I overbooked today. Thank goodness Eva could fill in.

"Hey Sierra!" Staci rushed into my room, her face crimson as she she caught her breath in the hallway. She seemed to breathe out in relief as she spotted me.

"What happened?" I turn away from my laptop, concern in my gaze. If Staci was alarmed by something it had to be serious. She never freaked out.

"Didn't you hear?!" She threw her hands into her hair. Her fingers tightly hooked into brown locks.

"Nuh uh," I shake my head, deciding to discard my work for once. Whatever went down today had to be a major scoop. My reporter senses could sense it. They were going off like crazy.

"Well..." Staci swallowed the limp in her throat, "Scarlett's got them. She took everyone except those tho managed to escape or who has young kids."

"So she abducted a whole wedding guest list?" My eyes widened at the absurdity of her words. Instinctively I reach for my notepad and pencil, ready to note everything down.

"Yeah," Staci murmured looking mover her shoulders constantly, "And Dawn believes that she's coming here next."

My eyes widened as a single pencil dropped to the floor.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"It's happening," My eyes flew open as my meditation is broken.

Panic gathering in my chest, I get up and head towards the window. I drew back the old patterned curtains my mother's owned for many years, and peer out into the outline of the town.

All seemed normal, the weather being calm and no ominous signs. But my instincts knew better. Or my heightened aura abilities did. The serene state of the town made me all the more paranoid. Evil was happening under a calm facade. Behind closed doors.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no..." I say as I begin to pace my room, finger resting on my chin. If all seemed like it was normal then that meant Scarlett was out. That meant she has succeeded.

She has Mike and Cameron in her power and no doubt an army of serum induced people. All of them innocent and yet with blood on their hands. Blood that can never be washed off. Blood that will weight them down all their lives.

"I must contact the others," I reach for my phone and begin to message all the people I can before hearing a voice in my head.

_'What do you think you're doing?'_ It was Scarlett. Her voice seemed to purr indicating she had a grin, or was winning.

_'That is none of your concern,'_ I think frostily as I stop messaging. She can see what I'm doing. I don't know how but I can just feel it in my gut. Like how you can tell someone's blatantly lying when you have all the evidence.

_'I believe it is,'_ The redhead responded her tone harsh. I resisted the urge to flinch. _'I don't know how you managed to get most of the serum out of your system, so you are a risk to my otherwise perfect plan.'_

_'Well it's not perfect if it contains a flaw,'_

I smirk, before clenching my fists, '_Now get out of my head before I do it myself.'_

_'Bitch,'_ Scarlett growled before her presence left.

I sighed as I finally had an empty head, before grabbing my satchel. I guess now I have to warn everyone in person.

After all Scarlett reading my thoughts was a liability.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

"_Thank you next, next. Thank you next, next. Thank you - "_

_"I'm so fucking grateful for my ex,"_ I sing the next part of the song as it cuts off, the sound of my phone receiving messages pausing it.

Sighing I head over to my phone. It was probably Sam asking whether I was free tonight. Recently he's been asking me to go out a lot more, still as friends, but I can't help but wonder if it'll lead to something more.

"It's from Dawn?" I raise a brow as I read her message. It said something about Scarlett and making sure I was out of town for the next few weeks.

But why? It just didn't add up.

As if answering my question, Kitty sent me a text.

***New Message***

**From: Kitty**

**Kitty - Hey Kota. Beth and Lindsey suggested we go on a road trip. Wanna come?**

Nails tapping my desk, I think over their offer. An all girls road trip. Probably to somewhere across the country. Not to mention Dawn's warning about not being in town for the foreseeable future.

I type a reply.

**Me- Sure. What time and day?**

I then sigh as I flop down onto my bed. Looks like my summer might be more than just gaming, hanging out with Sam and repeat.


	57. Something’s off

**A/N: Just this chapter to do and then I only have this weekend's. Yay!**

**Other than that, the heat here in the UK is way too much. I feel like I'm dying. Literally. **

**Once again, thanks for the kind reviews! Or favouriting or following if you did. It helps me feel proud of this story.**

**So till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

"Good job Cameron," Scarlett's smile glinted in the low lighting of the room.

"Let me go!" Amy hissed and spat as Mal held her by her arms. He seemed to grin as she writhed in pain, when he twisted her arms.

"Now, now good girls don't spit in their boss' face," He chuckled and Amy glared, tiny tears gathered at her eyes.

"Mal," The male paused as Scarlett addressed him, "Leave the girl alone. Haven't you got Zoey to pester?"

"Yeah but she isn't as wild as this one," He chuckled darkly as he squished Amy's cheek with a hand, "Way too light to cross to the dark side."

"Don't fucking touch me," Amy hissed, biting his hand. Mal withdrew but simply shrugged.

"Then again this one is a little too wild," He then went back to being silent, his arms restraining Amy by her shoulders.

The woman snarled. She really didn't like being treated like this. Like an object of fascination or experimentation. No. She liked being free to do as she pleased. Free to try and amend herself of the sin of killing her sister. A sin that she knew landed herself a place in hell.

She was just unsure of how her father ended up getting the backlash instead of her.

"Well let's get on with what I brought her here to do," Scarlett clasped her hands in excitement, "I'm sure you're eager to find out your use Amy."

"Burn in hell," Amy spat in retaliation as she wriggled and squirmed in Mal's grasp.

"But aren't you going there too?" Scarlett spoke, her green eyes flashing, "Or have you forgotten about what you did? How you murdered your sister in a fit of rage. Your twin no less too."

Amy froze in Mal's grasp. Her fists continually clenched and unclenched, as her blonde hair hung in her face.

"Leave Samey out of this," Amy's teeth were grit.

"I guess we've reached our agreement then," The redhead spoke before jamming a needle into Amy's arm.

The blonde hissed as the serum slowly entered her, Mal's grasp weakening as she began to fall to the ground.

Her blue eyes rolled and hands bent and unbent, no cries of pain being screamed but hisses and loud exhales being released.

"She's accepting the pain..." I breathe as I watch.

"Yes, she is," Scarlett agreed as Amy glared up at us, her body trembling and face pale.

"You traitor," Amy laughed as she pointed at me, "You fucking traitor."

She then fell silent, her face buried in her shoulder length hair.

"Mal, take her to the room," Scarlett nodded towards him, before frowning, "No funny business"

"I wouldn't dream of it," He smiled darkly before hauling Amy over his shoulder. He then left the room.

"I need another errand Cameron," Scarlett turned to me, "Send a mass invite to everyone in our college about a meeting. Tell them it's about getting Chris fired."

"But why?" I ask as she simply chuckles.

"Because I have a plan for how to get more soldiers," She simply replied before walking off, "And Dawn's not going to ruin that."

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Why are we snooping in Mildred?" Duncan spoke as I stood on his shoulders.

"Shush she's gonna catch us," I say as I peek through her bedroom window.

"I know, but why her of all people?" He continued sounding kinda pissed, "She's probably just boring cat lady or something."

"No she's hiding something," I say as I spot her form entering the room. The blonde wore nothing more than a short red silk dressing gown, that barely reached mid thigh. Her usually blonde hair was in a brown messy bun and she had a cigarette dangling from her mouth. Bruises littered her legs, face and arms, giving an explanation to the amount of makeup she wore.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that cigarette was normal but the stench if weed was in the air. Given that, she was clearly being abused. But by who I had no idea.

"What's she doing?" Duncan asked.

"Just smoking," I say as I watch her move to her closet, "I think it's weed."

"Whoa she smokes that shit?" He seemed shocked.

"Well yeah, teaching is a tough job," I say as Blaineley pulls out a cocktail dress, before rolling her eyes and saying something, "But maybe she has another reason."

A small brunette boy then comes into her room. He carried a small stuffed animal, his blue eyes sleepy and tired. Blaineley then scooped him up, a sad expression on her face as she tenderly tucked in a few stray hairs. She then kissed his forehead before walking out of the room, the kid still in her arms.

So Blaineley had a kid. Hmm I wouldn't have thought that with the way she treats them. But this one seems to be content with his mom. In fact she seemed to bend over backwards for him. Funny.

But if I do expose her for what she did to Shawn, does that mean her son isn't gonna get to see his mom? Does that mean he'll be taken away?

_'Well too bad,'_ I think, _'She nearly took Shawn away from my mom. You'd think she'd understand since she's already a parent.'_

I look at the window a final time before sighing.

"She has a kid," I say as I jump off Duncan's shoulders, "Looks around five or six."

"Is that all you wanted to know?" He raised a brow.

"Nah, but it's all I need," I shrug as I think back to cigarette she was smoking, "I just feel bad because she might not see him if I expose her."

"Well maybe you can find another way to get back at her," Duncan smirked playfulness sneaking into her tone.

"Like what genius?" I laugh as I nudge him.

"Well it's your choice," He shrugged as we headed out of Blaineley's backyard, "But if I were you I'd go for blackmail."

"Blackmail?" I tap my chin before smiling, "I'll think about it. You wanna grab something to eat? I'll pay since I dragged you into this."

"Sure," He smirked, "But you're gonna regret offering to pay."

"Yeah right," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

"Are you ok? You seem a little off," I say as I look at the blonde sitting across from me.

After her sudden disappearance a few days ago, Amy's been silent. In fact she hasn't really been around where anyone could find her. She's been ignoring everyone's attempts to check up on her and I only managed to see her today because I bumped into her.

Something strange was definitely going on beneath the carefree summer that clung to our town. Something sinister that had to do with the disappearance of its residents.

"Yeah I'm fine," She responded blandly, "Why did you want to meet again? I'm pretty busy right now."

I frown, taken aback by the snappiness in her tone. Even when she was angry Amy didn't tend to speak like this. Not in a rushed and venomous way; her anger tended to be more violent and explosive.

"I just wanted to check if you were ok," I say raising a brow, "Dawn said you hadn't contacted her in a while."

"Well, I'm fine so it was pointless to ask," Amy spoke abruptly before standing up, "I'd appreciate it if you don't try to contact me again. I'm pretty busy right now."

No other words said, she left. Just like that. She disappeared from view. Dawn was right, something odd was happening. Something that hid under the cover of summer and communism that was in our town.

But why she told me about it, I don't know. That was another mystery to unravel in this puzzle.

Frowning I pull out my phone. I think it's time I go to Dawn for some answers. She might be able to fill me in on this problem.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"You know you shouldn't contact me during the summer," I blush as I think of school rules and policies.

I was on the phone to José. Again. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't. That it was wrong to have this sort of relationship with my professor. It was highly unprofessional and extremely risky. And yet here I was talking to him again. My heart fluttering in my chest as I think back to Spain.

"Aww but where's the fun in that?" He teased, "I'd just turn up on your doorstep instead."

"So you're telling me you want to stay in contact?" I say, my mind reeling. He can't be serious right?

"That is why I'm talking to you right now," He laughed.

I felt my face heat up. He was serious. But - but why me? I had a notorious record of having terrible luck with guys. Duncan and Scott were prime examples of that. I'll admit I was a fool for taking Duncan for granted, his kind gestures were often what made the worst days less sucky; I guess Scott was cute in his own way too - no I'm lying there. I don't know what I was thinking when I accepted his offer.

But something told me that this time I was ready to move on. Ready to stop being a one-woman show and find actual love for once. I'd found it before so maybe I could find it again.

But of course doubts and past experiences got in the way of that. I still have a pretty high guard left from being hurt so much. Being abandoned.

"So you weren't lying about being a thing were you?" I say, my heart thudding in my ears.

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"No, I was serious," He responded, his voice echoing in my ears. I turn red. "So you still on for Saturday?"

"Well yeah, as long as you are!" I squeak out.

"Great, it's a date," He laughed.

"Yeah a date," I say, my mind wandering off, "A date."

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"Hey Heather," My younger sister smiles at me, her red wig leaving strands of hair in her face. I'm tempted to laugh, but right now I'm too pissed and upset too. Both her and my mom didn't do anything when my father disowned me.

"Please don't be mad Heather," My mother sighed, her brown hat hiding her features. She placed her cup of tea on the table, "You know how your father can be."

"I know but you could've at least protested," I say teeth clenched, "Or at least told him to be reasonable."

"And what good would that do?" My mother frowned, "You know he would just come down harder on you. But me and your sister have a plan to get him to come round."

"You do?" I blink. They can't be for real. Can they? There's no way to convince my father once he's decided. I learned that the hard way through Damion. He's exactly like father, so much he didn't even mourn for our older sister Dana.

Dana. Now I understand how she felt in her last few moments. How the world seemed to be turned against her because he father didn't see her as human. He didn't even acknowledge her depression. Maybe didn't care.

"Yes," My mother nodded, while Marietta played with her wig. She adjusted it so that tendrils of synthetic hair wouldn't fall into her face. "The plan is to get you married."

"And how would that help?" I raise a brow.

"Because father was unhappy that you weren't married," Marietta grinned as she stuffed a cake into her mouth, "If you and that Alejandro guy tie the knot, then he has no reason to be angry."

"Plus you guys have to get married anyway," My mother sighed, "Paperwork like that makes life easier with kids. Not to mention if things go downhill you won't be left struggling."

"So you two wanted to meet to discuss marriage?" I raise a brow.

"Yep."

"Exactly."

I groan. While my mother and sister did have a point, marrying wasn't exactly on my agenda. But then again ending up pregnant wasn't either. Plus paperwork did make that stuff easier. There'd be nowhere for Alejandro to run if things got difficult.

"I'll think about it," I say as I get up from my seat.

"Great," My sister smiled.

"Oh and Heather," My mother smiled, "If you need any help persuading him or with anything don't hesitate to contact me or your siblings. Even if Damion's being standoffish right now, he'll come around. I'm sure once the baby is born both him and your father will be a little more welcoming."

"Ok thanks," I say as I turn my back on them, "I'll give you guys updates."

And with that I left the cafe, mind bustling with thoughts.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

"Ok this is gonna be fun!" Lindsey squealed from the backseat.

The girls has just picked me up for our road trip across the country and I can definitely say they had a lot planned. Beth had spoken about all the pitstops and attractions we could see; Kitty had dealt with the route; Lindsey had a whole list of stores and malls she wanted to visit and I had dealt with booking motels and such.

All in all we were pretty much set for all round girls trip. No guys; no responsibilities; just pure unadulterated fun.

"Ooh we gotta play that new song," Beth squealed, "You know that new one by that new singer?"

"Oh you mean that one who just started out?" Lindsey raised a brow, "I swear her name was Ashlyn or something."

"Sorry but I have no clue who you're talking about," I say, confusion on my features.

"They mean that new singer," Kitty spoke, her eyes never straying from the road, "The one who just hit number one on the charts."

"Oh her," I grin, "I forgot her name though."

"Don't stress it Kota I did too," Lindsey smiled. "Hey Beth play the song."

"Ok!" She grinned as she scrolled through her phone, "And now our road trio begins!"

"I think you mean Girls' trip," I say referencing to the movie.

The car immediately filled with chatter about it and how they viewed the movie. We spent around an hour talking until we hit a sign saying we were leaving town.

"Bye!!!" We all grinned as we spotted a few familiar faces by the roadside.

They waved back and we heard a few comments about cute girls and such. I couldn't help but as I heard them.

"Well girls it's gonna be a really long drive," Kitty sighed, "So how about we get started on the gossip?"

"Oh yes, I saw a really cute dress at the mall today," Lindsey grinned, "I was so gonna buy it, but then I heard about a sale at the Khaki Barn!"

"So you went to the Khaki Barn right?" Beth's eyes were wide with awe.

"Even with Nikki Wong there?" I say joining in on the conversation.

"Well duh, even Nikki wouldn't stop me from getting a good shop," Lindsey rolled her eyes giggling, "Anyway while I was in there, I heard something about some lady called Gretchen having some really bad toe problems. Like real bad."

"You mean like bunions and warts?" Beth hung on, intrigued.

"No ingrown toenails."

"Ewww," we all giggled at the immature reaction.

"I know it was like so bad," The blonde continued, "But she was really pretty and I thought it was such a bummer cause that toe problem."

"Yeah, that's unfortunate," I say as the others agree.

After talking for the next half hour, we all agreed to watch a movie on my dvd player.

"Oh I wish Eric would just lift me up and take me away," Beth sighed as we watched _The Little Mermaid._

"Sorry Beth but he's all Ariel," I laugh.

"Maybe I should dye my hair red then," The brunette beamed, "That'd be amazing!"

"I thought you were with Brady or was it Bryce?" Lindsey raised a brow.

"Nah we ended it," Beth sighed before murmuring bitterly, "He decided to play pin the professor to the desk."

"Oh no he did not!" I frowned, "That's the worst kind of cheating. We are so planning his murder."

Sounds of approval were made and soon we discarded the Disney movie for plans to murder Brady. Jokingly of course.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"Ten million!" My eyes widen as I look at the amount of users on my app. So far from ad revenue, I was making quite a lot of cash. It was stunning.

"So that's how social media creators get cash," Staci whistled in appreciation.

"Yeah but they're even recommending it to others!" I gasp in awe, "This has got to be a dream! Someone pinch me - ow!"

Staci chuckled sheepishly as a red mark appeared on my arm, but I was too happy to care. Instead I hugged her, glad that she had proven it wasn't a dream.

"This is amazing!" I beam only to have my small moment of happiness and success interrupted with a text.

***New message - 10:00***

**Cameron - There's a college meeting next week about getting rid of Chris. Meet on the green.**

"There's a meeting isn't there," Staci spoke as I skimmed over the message.

"Yeah," I frown, before grabbing my notebook, "I guess I'm gonna have to go to see what happens. Reporter duties and such."

"You don't seem happy about that," Staci noted.

"Not really," I mumble, "Things have been odd recently. Cam's not been around; Dawn's MIA; Bridgette is upset and Geoff's nowhere to be found - something is happening."

"Definitely," Staci agreed, before sighing, "But I'm gonna go. Chris needs to be dethroned."

"I agree," I nod, before looking at my laptop. On its screen was the app B had created, displaying the amount of users and such. "I also need to hire some staff. Remind me of that later, Stace."

"Of course," she smiled before leaving, "I'm gonna get the popcorn ready, you better have tour ass in the living room for movie night in ten."

"Ok I'll be there," I chuckle as I swiftly type a message to Cody. I definitely don't want him at the meeting next week.

* * *

**Junior's P.O.V  
**

"Have a good day, Junior," I suppress a sigh as my dad drops me off outside my new workplace.

I insisted that I could go there myself, but he said it was in his way anyway. In fact he even woke me up and made sure I was running on time. Just like he always does...

"Thanks dad," I say as politely as I could as I close the car door behind me.

I began to approach the entrance to the parlour, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"What are you doing?" I ask confusion in my voice as I spot my dad.

"Just making sure you go in," He stopped beside me, "Don't want you bailing on your first day."

I sigh as I enter the parlour, the cool air hitting me like a jet stream after the heat of the summer sun. Izzy and Noah were already at the counter, Izzy wiping the surface and Noah lazily swiping through his phone.

"Hey Junes!" Izzy waved to me ecstatically, "You don't mind if I call you Junes do I? Is that your dad?"

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure I got here," I say, before pushing him back out, "Well I'm here now so you don't have to - "

"Why don't you have an ice-cream on me, Junes' dad?" Izzy grinned, "It's gonna be _really_ hot today."

"I don't see why not," My dad smiled at the offer, "Thanks."

"Just doing my job," Izzy began to grab a cone, "What flavour?"

"Just plain chocolate," My dad answered.

"Great choice!" Izzy seemed oddly normal. In fact she spoke quite calmly, quickly giving my dad the cone, "Have a great day, Junes' dad."

"Thanks I will," He nodded in appreciation before leaving.

I stood there frozen, my eyes wide. Did Izzy just do what I tried to learn over years in just a few seconds? She did, didn't she?

"Parents are the worst, aren't they?" The ginger spoke as she wiped the counter.

I went round, placing the plastic gloves on my hands.

"Yeah," I say as I wait for the next customer to arrive, "How did you do that?"

"Practice," She winked before turning to Noah, "Hey Noah! Stop being lazy and do something with your flat ass for once."

"My ass is not flat," He mumbled as he put his phone in his pocket and went into the stock room.

"Ok now I have to teach you how to scoop," Izzy grinned as she tossed me a scooper. She grabbed one as well and got two cones. "You basically fill it until it's full but not too full. Then you slap it on a cone, like so! Voila."

In her hand was a perfectly scooped cone. She grinned as she looked at me, "Your turn Junes."

"So I scoop it like this right?" I say as I fill the scooper I then slap the ice-cream onto the cone, only spilling a small part.

"Great!" Izzy grinned before patting my head, "Now are you are ready to serve."

I nodded, before seeing the line that had gathered in the last few minutes.

"Well I guess you have to serve for real now," She smiled, "If you need any help with any grumpy customers, just call me or Noah."

"Ok," I say as the first customer approaches.


	58. Chris Meeting

**A/N: Ok we're back to normal updates (maybe with some in between). Somehow I managed to write four within the space of a week. **

**Guest Review - Kinda. But it is linked to Dawn's MPD. Also thanks for reviewing :)**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - Yeah Scarlett's plot is gonna be big. I still gotta come up with an ending though. Plus I'm glad to hear none of the other plots sound rushed or anything.**

**Well I'll leave you guys to read, **

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"I know what you did," I say as I corner the blonde or should I say brunette.

"You know what Sweetie?" Blaineley answered innocently. She had a calm look on her face and her blue eyes revealed nothing about the scheming mind behind her fake appearance.

It was after rehearsals and I decided to take a risk and ask Blaineley head on about her involvement in my brother's accident. If you could even call it that. I think it's more something along the lines of a hit and run.

"I know you hired someone to take out my brother," I say frostily, my fists clenched at my sides. "I have proof you have something to do with it."

Blaineley seemed to blink in confusion before flashing me a grin. Her arrogant aura and smug look clouding what she was really thinking about.

"Oh really?" She purred as she arched a brow, "And what would my role be Gwen?"

"You hired someone, didn't you?" I glare at her, dark eyes slicing into her blue ones. She seemed to flinch at my look.

"Well you're wrong there hun," She sighed, bringing a hand to her head, "I did know the guy who did it, but I didn't ask him to. He did that on his own."

"What do you mean," I say between clenched teeth. I was beginning to get more and more frustrated at this woman and her games. Games that can be easily shut down if I play my trump card.

But I can only use it once. Anymore and I'd be doing the same as the blonde bitch. I wouldn't want to fall into her category.

"I mean that I didn't know it would happen," She answers simply, "Now if you'll let me leave I have to - "

"You're staying here until you answer my questions," I say firmly blocking her path.

Blaineley scowled as she glared at me, but quickly replaced it with a smirk. She placed a hand on her hip as she looked at me, her smug expression challenging my pissed mind.

"Fine," She answered, "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know who did it," I say tiredly, folding my arms.

"Well that's simple," She rolled her eyes, "It was my boyfriend. I personally don't care for the bastard so please get him thrown in jail. He's done enough damage."

"What do you mean damage?" Confusion filled my voice as I looked at the blonde. She kissed her teeth before rolling her eyes again and turning to me. Annoyance and sadness in her eyes.

"I saw you snooping the other day," She answered snappily, heeled foot tapping the ground. She bit her lip as she thought, blue eyes glancing around the room shakily. As if someone was watching. As if they were listening. "Where do you think the bruises came from? The blonde wig?"

"Wait so he made you wear that wig?" I say eyes wide as she nods. She frowned as she looked at me.

"Yep and he decides to abuse me on his every whim," Blaineley growled as she took out a cigarette and lit the thing.

"Why haven't you left then?" I ask my voice suddenly quiet. She was confiding in me. In a secret that was surely really personal. Odd for someone who's usually so bitchy.

"Oh believe me I've tried," She scowled, cigarette still between her lips. "But I can't. Wherever I go he finds me and if I get a restraining order he'll violate it just to kill me. I can't have that happening, even if I don't see the point in living in this fucked up world, I have to look out for my son."

"Wait so he was your kid?" I say, puzzle pieces clicking into place as she spoke.

"Yep," Blaineley sighed, before shaking her head, "Previous marriage gone wrong. His father didn't want anything to do with me, meaning my son went without."

"Oh..." I breathe.

"Yep, so I really am sorry about your brother," Blaineley spoke, her voice softer than usual, "But there's not much I can do about it now."

She then began to walk off, smoke trailing behind her. I frowned as I watched her retreating form, probably heading to pick her son.

"Wait Blaineley!" She turned to face me, confusion on her features.

"If you need some help don't hesitate to call," I say and she just laughs.

"I think I'll be fine," She answers her smug and arrogant facade back on. "Plus you'll just end up in hospital like your brother. You won't want that happening."

Then like a ghost she disappeared. All signs of the blonde gone like the smoke from her cigarette.

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

"Thanks for attending," I say as everyone in the room holds the drinks I'd prepared.

Each one was a combination of a beverage with the serum Scarlett made. Once it was ingested, the host would begin to hear Scarlett's commands and eventually end up turning into a member of her army.

The plan was pretty flawless. In fact everyone seemed to trust me, even Zoey and others who knew about Scarlett's sketchy behaviour. It made sense since I was a 'nice guy'.

I sigh as I think back to a week ago. Everything seemed a lot simpler back then. When Scarlett hadn't told me about the perks of being evil. About the good parts of being corrupt.

"Anyway before we begin I'd like to make a toast," I say as I look at the attendance.

"Just hurry up bubble brain!" Jo yelled from the crowd. A few other voices joined hers, all of them voices of past bullies in my life.

The guilt I had a few seconds ago is now gone. Instead I feel rage. Burning rage as I thin about the karma that will be served. Something I'd never felt until now. I really wasn't acting like my old self anymore. Maybe I'd changed or maybe -

"Get on with the toast!" Scarlett's voice rang in my ears, causing me to wince. I'd forgotten about the earpiece she gave me so that she could survey my work.

"Ok, ok," I hiss quietly before clearing my throat and projecting my voice, "We're all here for one reason today and that is to take Chris out of power."

Cheers filled the room, but soon dimmed down as I raised a hand. A signal for them all to quiet down so I could explain the plan.

"And so to that I offer a toast," I say grinning as I raise my glass, "To Chris being knocked down!"

"To Chris being knocked down!"

An echo of voices followed my cry before gagging and gurgling filled the room. Chokes and desperate pleas came from all directions, followed by crumpling bodies and limp limbs.

"Cam!" Zoey's voice was close. I looked down to see the redhead crawling towards me.

"Why?" Her voice sounded pained. Betrayed. "Why did you do this?"

"Because," Scarlett answered as she stepped on her hand. Zoey cried out in pain as Scarlett twisted her foot, most probably crushing the poor girl's fingers. "Being evil pays off in the long run!"

Her cackles filled the air and I stood beside her. Silent. Motionless. As if I were nothing else but a doll. A mindless drone designed to do Scarlett's bidding.

But I wanted to help. Believe it or not I wanted to suffering everyone was going through. But something held me back. An invisible string that seemed to tug at my lifeline. Holding me back from doing what was right.

"I'd guessed you'd figure it out, just not this soon," Scarlett frowned as she observed me. "I guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on you Cam. The serum seems to have a weak grasp on you."

With no other words, the redhead turned and left. Mal taking her orders to weed out the immune people.

* * *

**Blaineley's P.O.V**

"Can you make those cookies again? Please!" I laugh as my son smiles at me, blue eyes shimmering. I give him a pat on the head.

"You know mommy can't make them right now, but I will later," I say softly, "Now what so you wanna do for the rest of the day? Bryce shouldn't be home for a while."

"Good," He frowned as he stuck out his tongue, "Bryce is a big old meanie. He shouldn't hurt you like that mommy."

"I know," I say not quite meeting his gaze, "But don't say stuff like that when he's around Harley. He'll turn on you."

"I don't care!" He smiled determinedly as he picked up a you sword, "I'll protect you and me with this!"

"I know you will Harley," I laugh as he strikes a heroic pose. I then scoop him up and begin to tickle him. "You're my little knight in shining armour."

He giggled as he tried to squirm from my grasp, a smile sneaking onto his face.

"No fair!" He laughed. "You always tickle me!"

"That's because I'm a tickle monster," I tease as I continue to attack him, laughing as he attempts to tickle me back. "And do you know what tickle monsters do?"

"They eat cookies!" His eyes lit up as I nodded.

"Come on they're in the kitchen," I smile as he follows.

I get the jar of cookies from the top shelf and head over to the island table where Harley patiently sat. His legs dangled from the stool as he hummed a tune.

Innocence in its purest form. A state of mind that is poisoned by society. I wish Harley went longer without having to see that poison.

"So chocolate chip or sprinkles?" I ask holding the jar.

"Chocolate chip!" He beamed, "Tickle monsters eat chocolate chip."

"Ok one chocolate chip cookie for my mini tickle monster," I smile as I pass him the cookie. He happily takes it, a matching smile on his lips as he munches away.

It's afternoons like these that make me glad to be a mom. Even if my situation isn't desirable, I wouldn't change it. As long as Harley's doing alright, I'll be fine.

Then the peace was broken by the sound of a key in the front door. I paled. He was back. I don't know why or his reason for being early but he was back.

I haven't even started dinner or done anything he expects me to do. I didn't think I'd need to this early. But that meant he won't be happy. That meant he was in a beating mood. That meant I had to shield Harley.

"Harley, hun," I say looking at him, "Go upstairs."

"Why?" He asked confusion on his face as he finished his cookie. "Is Bryce the meanie back?"

"Yes, now go upstairs you need to - "

"Mildred!" I flinched as I heard his voice. I din't know why I even thought bringing him into my life would be a good idea. Love? Nah I wouldn't even say I loved the bastard. It was more idiocy than anything.

"Harley go upstairs," I say as I head to the living room.

I then put on a smile and try to act warm and receptive towards the ever growing thorn in my side.

"Bryce," I say, hopefully warmly, "You're home early."

"Yeah rough day at work," He answered stiffly, "So what happened to you cooking dinner and stuff?"

"Well you were coming home later so I didn't think I had it do it so early," I say honestly. Honesty rewarded me a slap across the face.

It hurt. Oh it really stung. He always had a heavy hand. But I'd learned to grit my teeth and wipe the tears away. To ignore the pain and act as if his abuse didn't affect me. That way he doesn't win. He doesn't see what he causes.

"Hey don't hurt my mom!" Harley stepped forward, toy sword raised.

"Harley no," I say blocking the way between him and Bryce, "Go upstairs. Mommy's got this handled."

"No you don't!" He whined, somehow slipping past, "I'm your knight and I have to protect you!" He then raised his sword, ready to attack Bryce.

"Harley don't - "

I moved too slow. Bryce simply batted him aside as if he were nothing more than a fly. Harley skidded across the floor, his small body still as he recovered from the blow. That was what made me snap. What made me want to chop this animal into a million tiny chorizo pieces. I clenched my teeth, fists clenching and unclenching over and over. An endless cycle of anger.

"Get the fuck out of my house," I say my voice quiet. He seemed to laugh at it.

"What?" Bryce towered over me, his shadow covering my form.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I roared punching him in the face.

I froze. A gasp escaped as he growled, and I knew that I'd made a deadly mistake. Something I couldn't get back from. So I acted.

Adrenaline pumping in my veins I kicked Bryce in the soft spot, grabbed my son and headed out of my little house of horrors. A hidden crime in the perfect line of houses in our neighbourhood.

I then hoisted Harley onto my shoulders, bounding down the street. My heart thrumming in my ears, I cut the corner and head towards the other side of town.

For once I'm glad that I memorised Gwen's mom's address. It was to give an apology but now I need somewhere to head. Somewhere safe.

"Don't worry Harley," I whisper soothingly as I rush down the road, "We'll be safe soon."

And that thought was the one that kept me running.

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

"So you decided to find me to help Amy?" Dawn asked brow raised as she raised her teacup.

"Yes," I sigh as I look at the pale woman. There was always something unnatural about Dawn. Well for me anyway. Perhaps it was her weird ability of reading auras. Or the odd way she seemed to appear at the right moments. But whatever it was it creeped me out. I always avoided her unless I needed to do some soul searching or something like that and she seemed to understand.

"Well there's more going on than just Amy acting odd," Dawn sighed as she placed her teacup on the table. She then brushed her hair back from her face and looked at me. "Scarlett's using serums to control everyone."

"Scarlett?" I say confused before realisation overclouds it, "You mean the psycho Chris sent us to school with?"

"That's the one," Dawn responded, "But I'd prefer if you refrain from calling her a psycho. Scarlett's just a damaged soul, nothing is remotely psychotic about her she just retained those characteristics over her life."

"So she's acting out," I say in simple terms.

"Precisely," Dawn beamed, before getting up and heading to her bookshelf, "So Trent, tell me about Amy. How was she acting?"

"She was rather distant," I shiver as I remember her harsh words and tongue. The way she seemed to sneer at me in disgust. "She seemed like she had something to do and kept asking why I insisted on meeting her. It was like we weren't friends anymore."

"I see," Dawn frowned as she retrieved a book and headed back to her seat. She then cracked it open and flipped to a certain page. "I guess Scarlett is doing as I feared. It's a good thing I got Dakota and a few others out of state."

"So who does that leave behind?" I raise a brow as Dawn focuses on the book before her. She studied it closely before looking up at me.

"Many," Her voice was quiet. "Too many and I can feel that Scarlett has them. She - "

The blonde paused as if focusing on some silent words. A conversation that could only be heard by her and no-one else. But what could it be about? Instructions? A plan?

I had no idea and I couldn't find out unless she told me. Not unless Dawn said something and I doubt she will with her high guard and many secrets.

"Sorry about that," She smiled at me warmly, but it lacked in her eyes. In fact Dawn looked a little drained. Light circles were below her eyes and lines creased her forehead and eyes. "She has those people in her possession. And she's - she's killed some, however none we know have passed."

"So she's killing bystanders?" I quiz.

"Unfortunately," Dawn pressed her lips into a thin line, "However she's made a mistake. One we can use to my advantage if the Grapevine was correct this morning."

"You do mean gossip when you say Grapevine, right?" I say, already knowing her answer.

"No of course not," She shook her head, "All information I acquire is often from an actual Grapevine or auras. People aren't too reliable in situations like these."

"I understand," I nod. People weren't actually reliable. Not now, not ever. They often lie or weasel their way to the best position for themselves. Only a few were truly reliable, but even then you had to be careful.

"So will you assist me in stopping Scarlett or not?" Dawn asked, eyes unblinking as she stared at me. "This is a serious issue and if it is not stopped all of humanity as well as nature will suffer. I'm going to need all of the assistance I can get. Especially because - "

She stopped herself, expression solemn as she glanced back at her book.

"Just say if you'll help."

"I'll help," I say as I glance at the blonde. She smiles before sliding the book over to me.

"I want you to read this," She spoke, "It contains everything I know about the serum Scarlett is using to control everyone. Once you're up to speed we can work on an antidote as well as gathering a task force of sorts. Then we can return the world back to normal."

"Ok," I say my mind lost in her flurry of words.

"Great," She beamed before grabbing her bag, "Stay here. I think I already know of two people who'll be willing to help us."

And like that she was gone, disappearing with her plan as well as the answers to why I came to her in the first place.

I sighed as I looked down at the book Dawn had given me to read. Now that I was up close I could see the pages were handwritten. It seemed to be about a cure for MPD. Isn't that disorder what Amy had? Maybe Dawn had given me the answers I needed.

Hope filling me, I begin to read. Hopefully Dawn was serious about this helping solve the Scarlett issue because I really need to talk to Amy.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

"She took him...she knew what she was doing and she took him," I say as I blankly watch the twins.

Even they seemed to be still, not really playing or chattering as they normally did. Their first birthday was in a few months. Would Geoff miss that now because Scarlett had taken him away?

"Girl I get that your wedding was crashed but aren't you overreacting?" Leshawna sighed, hands planted on her hips, "Even if Scarlett has Geoff, I doubt she'd kill him. She seemed to be rounding everyone up. Well everyone 'useful.'"

"I know," I say as I scoop one of the twins onto my lap. I find myself fiddling with their tiny fingers. "But the only reason she left is behind was because we had children. You think she has an ulterior motive? Like a plan for the next generation."

"Probably," Leshawna shrugged as she watched me.

Although she'd been better in the more recent days, the AfricanAmerican was definitely still upset about her predicament. Or maybe it was because she started to show and there was no father in sight. Not that I'd want such a scumbag around, but I think it'd be good for Leshawna if she had someone to lean on. Someone to vent her pain to.

"That woman has fallen a thousand miles into madness," She continued, exasperated, "Even Izzy hasn't gone that nutty."

"I guess you're right," I murmur as I release the twin back with its sibling. "But what can we do about it?"

Leshawna then smiled, her grin reaching the corners of her cheeks and crinkling her eyes. It was the sort of grin she only reserved for when she was getting back at Heather.

"We are going to Dawn," She announced it in a casual fashion. As if it was a visit for afternoon tea or a weekly palm reading; not a visit to see why Scarlett has become a rampaging abductor.

"Dawn?" I raise a brow. "Are you sure? Scarlett might have - "

"The girl's fine," Leshawna shook her head, smiling fondly, "I spoke to her a few days ago. Well she spoke to me but still."

She then grabbed her bag and jacket before heading to the front door. She then came back with the twins' stroller.

"Now let's go get your hubby back!" She whooped.

"And help fix this mess," I add in, rolling my eyes playfully.

"And help fix this mess," Leshawna groaned. She then pushed me forwards, rushing me into the motion of getting on my coat. "Now come on! We have a creepy nature person to visit."

And as if to answer, there was a knock on my front door.

"Bridgette, could you please let me in? The rain is just terrible today and I'm pretty sure I know why. Oh and don't worry, it's Dawn and no-one else."

I then open the door and she bursts in sopping wet and a grim look on her face. Water puddled at her feet, her clothes and skin soaked. The only thing that joined her was a small butterfly.

"I'm so glad I found you both," Dawn beamed before frowning, "I really need your help."

* * *

Heather's P.O.V

"So how did the Chris meeting go?" I ask as I attempt to make conversation, a not pin my hate and frustration, on the latino across from me.

"I didn't go," He answered simply.

"You didn't?" I say confusion filling my senses. I would have gone but I had another rendezvous with my mother and sister. This time they said my father had lightened up a little when they said I was engaged, but he still stood firm.

"No, it was clearly a ruse," He spoke drifting into thought, "A good one too."

"Well I guess it's a good thing neither of us went because I have something to discuss," I sigh as I think back to my sister and mother.

What they said was right. That my father would lighten up if I got married, but that would be a huge leap. Something that could be damaging in the long run. But then again it would help with the lie Alejandro carefully constructed back in Spain. It would be hard to explain this all if we had to come clean.

I snap our of my thoughts to find said Latino watching me carefully. He had a raised brow and an amused look on his face.

"So I was thinking," I say biting my lip, "I'd be better off if you couldn't just run off. So I was considering whether or not to get married. At least then I won't have to worry about you just taking off."

"So in other words you want to get married?" He laughed and I flushed red, annoyance flooding my features.

"Only to stop you from running off!" I slap his arm, "I don't want to be left with the baby. You can help deal with that."

"Well it is a good idea," He grinned, ignoring my outburst, "But we'd have to make it a small event because of what happened in Spain."

"Well I don't care, as long as it's official," I huff, folding my arms.

"It's decided then?" He raised a brow.

"It's decided," I nod.

* * *

Dakota's P.O.V

"Yes thank god it's boiling today!" I cheer as we all pile out of the car.

We were at a waterpark, all agreeing to take a break from the road for the summer sun. All of us were feeling a bit groggy from being in the car, taking shifts in who drove and rarely stopping at motels unless we needed a hygiene stop.

"Yeah I think I was gonna be car sick," Lindsey spoke woozily as she staggered.

"I think that was because you were reading," Beth spoke. She looked surprisingly good considering she said she had motion sickness. In fact she looked the best out of all of us.

"Well we can swim it off here," Kitty beamed as she locked the car and lead us towards the entrance. "My parents always took me here when we went on summer road trips. It's amazing! Waterslides, wave pool, lazy river - "

"Oh are there hot lifeguards!" Beth asked. I forgot she just suffered a break up.

"Yeah, they're the hottest," Kitty spoke, drifting into dreamland. It was probably filled with abs and sculpted chests. Like those lifeguards from Baywatch and stuff. Great now I'm ogling at imaginary men.

"I can't deny they're hot," I say factually, "But nothing beats Sam."

"Yeah you two are so cute together!" Lindsey squealed, "Kinda like me and Tyler! We should totally go on a double date."

"Sure," I agree.

We soon enter the waterpark and change into our swimsuits. Once we get to the pool all hell broke loose. Races to slides, lazy river selfies and even a few numbers were exchanged (though of course I'd never cheat on Sam).

By the time the day ended I was beat. Thanks god Lindsey was on driving duty, though I'm not too certain. Beth told me they accidentally drove into a shopping centre when Lindsey drove in France.

"Ok girls are we ready to go?" She asked, placing her foot on the gas pedal.

"I guess so."

"Yeah."

"Mhm."

No other words said we were then off, heading towards our next destination.


	59. Roadside Assistance

**A/N: Not long till school's back in session. *Sigh* **

**I also just noticed that it's been over a year since I started this. So happy belated birthday to my story? I can't believe it's been a year though...**

**Oh and has anyone read the webcomic Total Trauma? The plot revolves around how all the characters were exploited and stuff during TD and the effect it had on them. It's really good and it's on Tumblr. I forgot who it was by but they're really talented and I suggest you read it if you like stuff like that. (This is not a sponsored add or anything just a suggestion)**

**JustaFriend - Thanks for the review! Make sure to stay safe too :) I also haven't forgotten about that Courtney and Heather story. I'll probably publish the first chapter after I finish this story. I'm gonna call it Two Queens.**

**Guest - I'm planning to do more of Blaineley's P.O.V so yeah. I'm glad you like it :)**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - I thought a little summer adventure road trip would be nice since everything's so grim. Also I did consider Blaineley being a crime lord or something, I might still link it in. Thanks for the idea ;)**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**P.s. Sorry for the long A/N**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I groan as I hear my phone ring, the ringtone echoing in my ears as I tiredly reach for my phone. I'd been up all night trying to get ahold of Duncan but he's been silent. It was really beginning to bug me.

"Gwen, Blaineley's here," My mom's voice sounded, "She needs our help."

"Why our help?" I say incredulously as I go back to checking if anyone's seen Duncan. But no-one's really responded. They're all silent. Has something happened to the network or something?

"She says you know why," My mom sighed before chuckling slightly. "You know she told me about what happened to your brother. I nearly kicked her out, but I reconsidered once I saw the fear on her face. She's got nowhere else to go to escape that monster."

"You mean her boyfriend right?" I say as think back to my conversation with her earlier today. The blonde did seem pretty terrified of her boyfriend. That or she was just pleasing him until she could escape her situation. It probably went sour...

"Yeah," My mom spoke, I could see her frowning, "You know he hit her son. That's why she came here."

"He did?!" My eyes are wide. People who harm kids are truly sick in the brain. No child ever has anything but pure innocence and naivety in their actions. Not unless they were made to be that way.

"It was terrible, the poor angel has a black eye," My mom sighed before her voice was further away from the phone. She then came back. "Just get here soon Gwen. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need your help with this. I'm not in the right state of mind."

"Ok I'll come over," I sigh and then end the call.

I then grab my jacket, bag and keys before leaving my dorm. It was pelting with rain outside and so I swiftly pulled my hood up.

A frown found its way onto my face as I headed towards my mom's place. I guess my search for Duncan will have to wait. At least until I can help my mom deal with Blaineley.

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

"Looks like we have sufficient numbers," Scarlett murmured in thought as her green eyes scanned over her still soldiers.

All of the young adults in the room were people I knew. People I grew up with and trusted. They were all truly innocent in this and yet now they would bear the mark of a murderer without even knowing who the killed and why.

They would all wake up to see their bloody appearances and probably worn bodies, wondering how they all ended up there. But once they woke up it wouldn't end there. When has Scarlett ever ended her chain of human suffering?

No she'll use them for something else. Perhaps weeding out the weaker ones to use in her agony studies. Like some sort of sick scientists that gets a thrill from disembowelling and dehumanising people. She seemed to feed off the image of pain. Like a demon.

"So the raid starts tomorrow?" Mal raised a brow, a look of eagerness on his otherwise macabre face.

"Not tomorrow, but soon," Scarlett purred as she brought her cursory glance to me.

I involuntarily shivered. Of course this highly dangerous genius decides to home in on me. The guy who was still being controlled by her serum but still somehow maintaining his own thoughts and moral compass.

It bugged her that her plan wasn't flawless. I could see it plain as day. But she hid it well from others, passing it off as mere fascination or shock. She maintained that she was still under control.

"We need some sort of purpose for you Cameron," Her voice was once again thoughtful. Her green eyes lowered as she tapped her chin. "Perhaps I should send you in with the living dead. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having an extra companion."

She then looked up at me a twisted grin on her face as her eyes widened. "Plus it will stop you from stepping out of line! Not to mention my experiments...Yes, Cameron will go to the living dead for a day."

My eyes widened as my heart began to pound violently in my chest. If I were a living dead then I'd be beaten terribly all day. I'd constantly be on death's door and treated like scum by Scarlett just to see how far the human mind could be pushed.

Being with the living dead did not sound ideal. In fact I wanted out. I wanted out if all of this. It was too much for my still naive brain. For the innocence that was still cradled with my skull. I was a bubble boy not a walking punchbag. There was an extremely important but subtle difference.

"Scarlett - "

"Silence," She snarled almost barking at me like a wild animal. She then cleared her throat and straightened up. "You have no say in the matter Cameron. You will spend a day in the loving dead quarters. Maybe then you'll rethink disobeying me."

As if I were a bad puppy, the female then shoved me to the side. She gestured to the door and I obeyed exiting the room and walking through the doors.

I couldn't disobey, not even if my life depended on it. The serum had too much of a hold. Just the thought of Scarlett giving instructions was enough to make me move in an autonomous shuffle.

"Find a way to break free," I hear a small voice whisper.

"But how can I when I'm hopelessly trapped?" I respond as I enter the living dead's quarters.

A swift punch to the jaw answers my question, blacking me out immediately.

* * *

**Blaineley's P.O.V**

"Thanks for keeping us Ms Maves," I smile appreciatively as Harely heartily devours his food. The sight made me frown slightly. How long had I been ignoring him to make sure he was safe? "I promise we won't be here long. I shouldn't have gotten you involved in the first place."

"Oh it's no problem at all Blaineley," Gwen's mom gave me a smile as she washed up. The sounds of sloshing water were oddly calm in the quiet room. "You looked as if you needed the help and although you were involved in my son's..._accident_, I'm willing to look past that from what you've told me."

Her words made me frown even more. I didn't exactly deserve to be forgiven, well not immediately at least. I had more or less landed her son in hospital in a stable, yet unpredictable condition. He may never wake up and all the woman had for me were kind gestures and warm smiles. As if I'd done nothing wrong.

"How can you just be fine with this?" I say quietly as I focus on my son. He was busy talking to Gwen who listened in, but said nothing. Instead she occupied the boy beside her. "I've done something unforgivable and you seem as if it doesn't affect you. Like I did _nothing_."

The sounds of water stopped and I heard a sigh.

"Well I haven't completely forgiven you," Gwen's mom spoke her tone solemn and quiet, "In fact I'm still pretty miffed at what you've done. But I'm willing to look past that for your circumstances. We Maves may be cold and sharp on the outside, but we're not heartless. Gwen's proof of that."

I look over to the goth who had perked up at the mention of her name. She simply scowled and rolled her eyes before reaching for her phone and looking at it worriedly.

Something was up. I don't know what, but something was happening.

"Is this a set up?" I say icily as I glance between the goth and her mom. They both looked alike, one a normal looking woman and the other a goth-influenced student. Both wore the same look.

"No why would we call the cops!" Gwen's mom's eyes were wide as she looked at me. "The whole reason I let you in was so this one wouldn't be harmed or anything. Calling the cops would only make that worse."

"She's right this isn't a set up," Gwen sighed as she set her phone down on the table. "But I have an offer."

"What offer?" I say as I eye her.

"One that will give you a free pass from jail," She spoke coolly, "I spoke to Courtney not too long ago and she says if you give a testament against your boyfriend you can walk free and he gets landed in jail."

"For real?" I say clinging onto any hope I could get. I really needed it right now. After running anyway with nothing but the clothes on my back, phone and son I'd really lost all hopeful thinking. Instead I looked for the negative. I had to if I didn't want Bryce to find us.

"Yep," Gwen chuckled as she reached out her hand, "You do this and I'll get Court to help with your boyfriend troubles _and_ you don't go to jail."

"Sounds fair," I say as I reach over the table and shake her hand. "But where can I go while this whole law stuff gets sorted? You know the legal process doesn't give a shit about people anymore. Going to the police would be effortless."

"Well you could stay here," Gwen's mom offered smiling, " have the extra space and as long as you don't freeload stay as long as you like."

"Thank you," I smile. Genuinely this time. "Really thank you. I'll make sure to repay you both in some way."

"Looks like the ice queen has melted away," Gwen laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Please I'm still my fabulous old self," I say gaining a snicker from the college student and my son.

"Silly mommy you're funny not fabu-lus!" He giggled as I shot him a playful glare.

"I'll have you two know I was once Miss America," I say smugly, hands on my hips, "I almost won Miss Universe too."

"Sure," The goth rolled her eyes and Harley mocked the action causing all of us to laugh.

"Welcome to the Maves," Gwen's mom smiled, "And stop with calling me Ms Maves, Marigold is just fine."

"Ok thanks Marigold," I smile, the sincerity clear on my face. I feel a small hand on my leg and see Harley there, resting on my lap. I rest my chin on his head. "I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"I'm pretty sure I know how much," The woman smiled knowingly as she returned to washing up.

I'm sure she did too; Something about her smile told me so.

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

"You know you don't have to come with me," Heather spoke softly as we sat in the corridor.

We were at the hospital, Heather going for her appointment. Apparently she didn't want me there.

"Well I'm here regardless," I say smugly, "So you're stuck with me."

"Of course I am," She sighed as she stared off into nothing.

Something was hidden in those sharp grey eyes of hers. Something angry, upset maybe even hurt. But that is to be expected after what happened to her. Nothing can prepare someone for your family disowning you, especially because of something that was out of your control. Or was the very essence of who you are.

"Don't let it bother you," I say softly, not revealing anything that would trigger a negative reaction. "If they won't be there it's their loss and your gain."

"That's easy for you to say," Heather frowned as she looked down at her hands. "It's just not easy, you know? I knew it would happen, but when it did I didn't know what to do. And now I feel like I'm missing something, something I always knew was gone."

She sniffed as she looked at me. Small drops of water glimmered in the light as she wiped her eyes, hiding her tears.

"And now I'm venting to you of all people," She laughed slightly, the beginnings of a smile on her lips.

"Well you can vent to me all you like, mi amor," I smile softly as I place an arm around her shoulder, "I promise I won't abandon you."

"Sure," She laughed dryly, rolling her eyes as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

But no words of protest left her other than her snarky remark.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"How is the research going along?" I pop my head into the living room to find the two women in a huddle, watching as the twins peacefully slept.

After bumping into Bridgette at her apartment, she and Leshawna had agreed to help me return everything back to normal. In fact they seemed to leap at the idea, immediately packing up and heading here (where it is much safer from Scarlett's constant watch).

Thankfully my parents' love of nature and efforts to conserve the wildlife in the United States meant having a home on the outskirts of town. A place where Scarlett's reach was invalid. She had no control here and so it was safe to plan.

"Well we've found a location," Bridgette spoke pen on her cheek as she continued, "But we can't figure out what she has planned. The messages between chats are vague and they seem encrypted somehow."

"Encrypted..." I repeat as I think to B. It had been a while since I'd spoken to the quiet genius. In fact I had been so busy I'd neglected to talk to him, or even ask if he was ok.

That was really bad for me. I really haven't been myself these past few months. I'll have to make sure to make up for that and everything else I've been doing this year.

"You know someone who can code?" Leshawna raised a brow as she peered at me, "I know coding and encryption aren't the same thing but it's our best bet right now. Bridge and I are too dumb to figure this out."

"Leshawna!" Bridgette nudged the female who simply rolled her eyes.

"I was just telling the truth," She huffed, "We're complete dummies when it comes to coding and stuff."

The two then started to squabble slightly, going back and forth as I continued to think.

If B was out there was he already in Scarlett's army? Or was he smart enough to see the Chris meeting was a hoax? A scam to get people in one place to be mass recruited for Scarlett's scheme. For them to become unwilling murders and felons.

"Well, I know someone but they may be out of commission," I say as I glance at the ground. My thoughts had been broken by something in my brain. A lurking doubt that clung to my mind like mist. "But I think I may have an idea where they're meeting. After all Scarlett doesn't have the numbers she needs and her most vulnerable crowd are people she knows."

"So she'll go to the college," Both females realise it at the same time before shivering.

"We've got to stop her," Bridgette spoke her fist pounding on the table. "She can't keep changing people into mindless drones!"

"You're right but how?" Leshawna frowned as she looked at her friend. "We don't have an antidote or anything to that serum she made. And even if we did how would we get it to everyone before being overpowered?"

"Well I have an answer to one of those questions," Trent appeared in the doorway a small smile on his face. He held a glass beaker of green liquid. "This is the antidote for the serum. Thankfully I passed Chemistry before leaving for the tour."

"Great!" I beam before frowning slightly, "But how can we get it to everyone while they're on campus? The place is too huge to cover on foot."

"The ventilation shafts," All three answer knowingly.

"You must be familiar with them Dawn," Leshawna looked at me, "You knew our high school like the back of your hand, so I'm sire college wasn't much harder."

"Well it wasn't," I admit sheepishly as a blush comes to my face. "But the vents in the college are complicated and getting the antidote to everyone would mean vaporising it as well as getting it into the vents. It's a lot for four people to pull off."

"Well that hasn't stopped you before," Bridgette smiled as she placed an arm over my shoulders, "So are you gonna help us?"

"I'll help," I nod, "If it helps the earth and everyone on it I'll do it."

"Wise words my friend, wise words," Leshawna nodded approvingly before frowning, "Now can we eat cause I'm starving!"

"Oh of course!" I squeaked as recollection washes over me. I'd come to tell them that dinner was ready. I guess in my haste to know what they'd found out, I'd forgotten about my prior motive. "I actually came here to say dinner is ready."

"Great cause I'm starving," Leshawna grinned as she stretched. "Now let's eat before heading back to planning."

The others nodded and so did I, before following the pregnant woman into the kitchen.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

"It's official we broke down girls," I say as I slam the hood of the car down and wipe the sweat from my brow.

It was hot today and as a result we were all in summer clothes. That's right booty shorts and boobtubes were out for the day, joined by accessories that didn't make us look too slutty. After all we were dressed for the weather, not hitchhiking or other stuff.

"Seriously?" Lindsay whined as she looked at me. She left the car and looked at the hood. "That's a bummer..."

"Well we can always call a pick up truck," Kitty suggested helpfully as she scrolled through her phone, "Or a mechanic."

"Yeah but who would drive this far out?" Beth sighed as she remained in the car. I could hear the ac blasting. "We're lost in the middle of nowhere."

"Well I'm sure someone will come by soon," I say gently as I peer at the oncoming cars. I then begin to wave towards them pointing to the car. "Hey! We broke down! Can we get some help?"

At first no-one seemed to notice taking us for a group of bimbos or just not caring about our issue. But eventually a pickup truck stopped by us and not just any truck, it was a mechanic.

"You ladies need some help?" A young man stepped out peering at us all.

"Yeah we broke down," Kitty admitted sheepishly, "We know nothing about cars."

"Well good thing I was passing by," He answered as he went to examine the car. He clicked his tongue as his eyes scanned over the engine before smiling. "Well it's nothing major, but I think this tube of lipstick was your problem."

He then produced a gold tube of red makeup. Lindsay immediately smiled grabbing the product off him and applying it to her lips.

"I was wondering where this went!" She beamed as she pocketed the item. "Thanks so much Mr Car-fixer guy!"

"Linds he's a mechanic," Beth rolled her eyes before smiling widely. A little too widely for someone like her. "Well thank you for helping us with our problem. It was very gentlemanly of you to do."

I knew it! She's still on the rebound from Brady. Even though she scored some numbers at the waterpark last week. I gotta admit those guys were cute, but my heart belongs to Sam. Still Beth could do with some company.

The mechanic simply grinned, tipping his hat in thanks as he climbed back into his truck. "Just doing my job. Consider it on the house since you all seemed so stuck."

No other words said the mechanic sped off, leaving the group of us to converse as we piled back into the car.

"How did that lipstick get in there?" Kitty looked at Lindsay who shrugged.

"Well there was no room in the trunk, duh," She giggled, "But it's not all bad because Beth's got the hots for him~"

"I do not!" The smaller female pouted.

"Do too," Lindsay smiled.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"You think we should just turn them out?" I say as I start the car.

"I think so," Kitty laughed, before sighing, "It's gonna be a long ride home."

* * *

**Junior's P.O.V**

"Ok clearly Izzy didn't train you right so I'll take over this week," Noah spoke in a monotone as he slipped on his plastic gloves and looked at the chilled deserts before us.

"She didn't?" I look at him bewildered, not knowing whether he was playing with me or was actually being sincere.

"Of course not," He sighed as he rolled his eyes, "That girl is the definition of nutty."

As if to confirm his suspicions, Izzy pranced over singing into an ice-cream cone as if it were s microphone. She then disappeared into the back room.

"I rest my case," Noah spoke before grabbing a scooper and tossing me one. I caught it before fixing my gloves.

"I think I know how to scoop ice-cream," I say as he begins to fill his tool. Izzy had just popped back in to tell us about an order.

"Well I suggest you make the rest of this order then," Noah sighed as he took out his phone, "Then I'll check if Izzy actually told you how to use the waffle maker and blender."

I nodded, deciding to just finish the order and then follow Noah's instructions to check if I'd been trained.

You know despite the frequent clashes between Izzy and Noah, it's not that bad working here. In fact it's pretty ok. I might even be enjoying this.

"Hey Junes, waffle for table five!" Izzy yelled from the other aide of the counter.

I grimaced as I glanced over to the machine. I'd burned myself quite a few times using that, I don't know how but I say it's probably from Izzy's training.

"Why do I have to do it?" I groan.

"Because you're closer," Izzy grinned, "And Noah's on break."

I simply sighed as I gave her the order I'd just finished and begin to prepare waffles.


	60. The End Of Summer

**A/N: I just realised it's been ages since I've called you guys Dramalings XD**

**I guess I just haven't had the time to think about the name I gave my readers. Reading over TD: High Days literally reminded me of it. Anyway I'm gonna use it now UwU**

**Anyways school starts soon, but I don't care (even with the insane new rules) because this story is nearing its close! I looked over the plots and not too much is left. That being said I finished this early so chose to post early.**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - Oh Scarlett has a spy though it may be plot twist *attempts evil laughter***

**So till next time _Dramalings_,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

Everything I knew was a lie. That's what I was told to believe. By Val. Or at least that was the message she was trying to get across to me last time I saw her.

So why would she send me a message?

I sigh as I turn the card in my hands. It had Amy's rushed but neat writing, the message clearly being about a rebellion. Not just any rebellion either: A rebellion against Scarlett. Her commander. The supreme power in the group she's joined.

"You're still thinking over it huh?" Dawn appeared in the doorway, a soft smile on her face. "You know Amy's stronger than you think. Val too."

"I know," I say as I glance at the blonde. "I'm not worried about it being a trick."

"The what are you worried about?" Dawn sat beside me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I can see in your aura, but reciting it to you wouldn't change anything. That's not how it works. You have to accept what you think."

"...I don't know what I'm worried about," I sigh as I look at the floor. Thoughts swam in my mind as I tried to search through them for an answer. For something that could tell me what I was worried about. Nothing came.

"Well, think it over," Dawn smiled comfortingly, as she got up. Her hand left my shoulder, making me miss the motherly affection my mother usually gave. It's been a while since I've seen her. Checked to see if she was doing ok without me _and_ my dad. "The others and I will go over the plan and prepare the aerosol cans. Remember to be ready by lunch."

I nodded and she left the room. Leaving me with my thoughts. My many many thoughts.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"Well your father seems to be in a better mood now," My mother smiled softly, "Just finalise the paperwork and he'll be back to normal."

We were in a cafe once again, my mother and sister doing their usual checkup on me and the baby. Sometimes they ask questions about Alejandro, but they keep it to a minimum knowing that I don't really want to talk about it right now. I prefer to keep it separate right now, but I'm thinking about taking him to one of these meetings. He might as well if we're getting married.

"Oh really, I thought he'd hire a hitman," I say gruffly as I stare at the table between us.

Silence filled the air, thick and heavy as my mother thought on how to deal with the situation. My sister was too busy fawning over the pictures to even think of dealing with it.

"You know he cares about you Heather," My mother finally spoke, "We all do. He's just hard to get through to."

"Is that why he changes everything about everyone?" I say as I look at them both.

Marietta had paused from looking at the pictures to cautiously glance between us. Her brown eyes upset as she absorbed the conversation. She knew what I was talking about. We all did.

"Heather he changes us for the best," My mother began.

"Well it isn't so - " I sniff as I glare at the table. Teeth clenched I try not to think of all the times my father's told me to 'smile more' or 'lose weight.' The old fart couldn't even teach me to be a normal human being; I was only the daughter of an important and rich business owner. The heiress to a big company I didn't ask for nor wanted.

"I'm doing this to stay in contact with you and my siblings," I speak, my voice gravelly and filled with emotion. "Sure being disowned by my father stings, but I couldn't care less right now. Ever. From now on he's dead to me."

"Heather - " My mother began but a hand to her shoulder stopped her.

"No she's right," Marietta whispered, tears brimmed at her chestnut eyes, "I haven't seen much of it, but our family isn't normal. You of all people should know that mom. I mean what family forces their kids to keep a certain image? Sure they set boundaries and stuff, but this - this is going too far..."

"Mari - I - I always made sure you and your siblings had a happy childhood," My mother smiled, but it was cracking. Tears were forming and the seeds of doubt and failure bloomed on her quivering lips and brows. "I always thought that - "

"Well you're wrong," I frown as I look at her. Sure she was my mother, but now that I've been away long enough things have been revealed to me. Things that I was blinded from during my childhood. Things that I thought were normal.

"You're too busy following our father everywhere that you don't notice what he does," I clench my fists, "He even hits you! But you stayed. You stayed, even though you know our home is a ticking time bomb. Dana's death was proof of that!"

"Well I didn't know Dana was depressed," My mom insisted, tears spilling as she still tried to maintain her cheery mood. Cracks were growing bigger in her wall of happiness. In the thing that prevents her from frowning. From admitting that our hone is toxic.

"Who is Dana?" Marietta looked from me to my mother. Her eyes were wide and I glanced away, too pissed and disgusted to tell her. My mom simply sighed.

"You didn't tell her did you?" I say quietly, nails biting my palms. "You kept it secret."

"I had to, otherwise it would have leaked out and - "

"That is the most bullshit answer I've ever heard!" I stand from my seat, face red as I spat in her face. My mother paled, features wobbling and clenching as she tried not to cry. Tears leaked and breath hitched as she held it all back. "How can you keep that secret! How can you hide your daughter's death from the world?! Your own flesh and blood. The person you spent hours pushing into the fucking world!"

"And you just - forget her," I trail off as I sit back down. My energy and anger diminished. "You ignore she was ever there. I asked about her for months and you said she was imaginary...but how could she be when I still had her red dress? Or the ribbon she gave me in her last few hours?"

"Heather..." My mother sniffed as she looked at me. Her eyes were glassy. "I'm _sorry_. I shouldn't have done those things and I regret it - I truly do but your father - "

"And here we fucking go again!" I say exasperated as I slammed my hands onto the table. "Fuck him! Forget about him. Just defy him for once in your life mom. Just once. Maybe then you can save one of our kids from years of therapy."

I gesture towards my sister who still held a look of confusion. She was frozen, her eyes wide and lips moving as if she wanted to say something. But she remained quiet.

"Heather...I - I wish I could take it all back," My mother finally broke her tears falling in a flood as she collapsed against Marietta. My younger sister flinched slightly, before hugging our mother and softly stroking her hair.

"So...who was Dana?" Marietta asked, her voice quiet.

"She was our older sister," I say sourly, I fold my arms as I smile slightly as I look at her, "She was just like you. You would've loved her."

And she was. Brown eyes and kind smiles. Innocence everywhere and an overall reincarnation of our sister.

What a funny thought. Reincarnation... Maybe she was. But that was just hopefully thinking.

"Tell me about her," Marietta smiled back, "I wanna know about my other older sis."

"Ok," I smile, some if the anger washed away, "Dana was definitely different..."

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Pick up, pick up," I chant the words as if they were my last lifeline, before hearing his voicemail one more.

Growling I chuck my phone onto my bed and hold my head in my hands. It's been too long. For both of them. When was the last time I'd even seen either of them?

Deciding to continue my search, I pick up my phone and try Courtney's number. If Duncan wasn't picking up, maybe she would. The C.I.T often picked up incase it was something important. Courtney always nitpicked about that.

"Hey it's Courtney," I groan as I hear her voicemail as well. "I'm busy right now, but I'll be back later. Leave a message after the beep."

I then end the call and sigh.

"Where are you guys?"

As if answering my question, there's a knock on the front door. I swiftly get up, practically sprinting to the front door. I open up, but frown as I spot Dawn standing there. Umbrella in hand, she offers me a slight smile.

"Do you mind if I come in?" She cocked a brow she looked at me.

"No," I say as I step to the side to allow her in. She gracefully closes her umbrella and smiles and she takes off her rain jacket.

"I suggest we share this news over some tea," Dawn spoke as she headed towards my kitchen. "Wait for me in the living room and I will explain why I've come. You're most probably confused with my sudden arrival and the disappearance of your friends. Not to mention Blaineley bunking at your mother's home and sorting out the charges of your brother's accident."

"How did you - " I stop as she raises a finger, signalling my silence.

My mind was racing. Thoughts swirling as the blonde simply looked at me, her face straight and grim as she looked back. Light blue eyes seeming to reach into the depths of my soul. I shiver slightly.

"I'll tell you everything in a moment," She spoke decidedly, "But first you must sit and have some tea. It'll help with what I'm about to reveal."

"Ok..." I answer shakily as I head to the living room and Dawn disappears into the kitchen.

I let out a sigh as I seat myself on the couch, my back straight and hands fumbling. Relaxing was hard. Not when I knew Dawn had some sort of news to break. It was probably serious if she went to find me.

The blonde soon returned, carrying two cups of tea. She passed me one and took her own. I wrapped my hands around the porcelain item, the warmth of the liquid inside calming me slightly. Like a fire during a stormy day.

"Now make sure to drink it," Dawn smiled softly, "It's my own special blend. I'm sure it will calm you so we can talk rationally."

Nodding I take a gulp of the tea. The warm liquid instantly calmed me, the aroma and feeling of it slipping through me, replacing the racing thoughts in my mind. One by one they disappeared and I was left calm and serene. Ready to talk to Dawn.

"Now," Dawn placed her cup on the coffee table. It made it clink sound. "I've come to tell you why people have been going missing."

"So you know why no-one's answering calls and stuff?" I say, desperate to know why Duncan and Courtney have suddenly gone silent.

"To put it short, yes," Dawn nodded pensively, before eyeing me, "Did you hear about the Chris meet a week ago?"

"Yeah I was busy," I nod as I think back to the message Cameron sent. It seemed really out of character for him to be the person to rally such a cause. "Duncan and Courtney said they were going, but that's the last I heard of them."

"Well it seems it's safe to reveal all to you," Dawn smiled at me, but her eyes seemed concerned, "That rally was a rouse. Scarlett used it to collect troops for her cause and I'm afraid your friends are now gone."

"What do you mean by gone?" My eyes widen as I look at the blonde.

"They're not themselves," Fawn clarified, calming my thoughts. "She's brainwashed them and so I've came up with a rebellion of sorts. If you join I'll tell you the details, if not I will have to refrain from doing so for your and my teammates' safety."

"Ok, I'm in on this," I say, not thinking about it. "I want to help. Plus I need to talk to Courtney about something."

"Oh yes, your brother," Dawn nodded before frowning, "I'm sorry about that, but I'll tell you that he'll make it. He's a fighter like you and your mom. Anyway I must get on with informing you. We don't have much time before the raid."

"Ok I'm listening," I nod and she begins to tell me about her plan.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"Ok everyone is in position?" I speak into the walkie-talkies Gwen provided for our mission.

I get a myriad of responses and confirmations that everyone was ready to act out our plan. Bridgette stood beside me, a smile on her face as she finished messing with the ventilation system.

"Ok it's all set up," She grinned as she looked at the shoulder bag I was holding. "How far off are they?"

"Leshawna said they're still approaching the campus, meaning we have some time," I say as I peer out of Chris' office window.

The owner of this college was far away from here. He probably knew that Scarkett would return and so left for the Caribbean for the summer after returning from the Drama Brother's tour. He even took Chef.

"That's a relief," She sighed as she sunk into the desk chair. "You think we're ever going to be able to live normal lives?"

Her question caught me off guard, the sincerity of it throwing me off. No-one had ever stopped to think about if we could have normal lives. If we would ever not have to face abnormal situations. But was it truly possible? I mean for several years we've all been doing things like this nearly weekly.

"No, I don't believe so," I murmur softly as I look out of the glass. "Normal was never possible after we signed to go to Wawanakwa high."

"I guess you're right," Bridgette agreed and soon the sounds of yelling and stomping filled our area.

Battle cries; weapons; shouts; footsteps. All of these sounds blended together in a soup of chaos. In a blend of discord.

"We should release the antidote," I say as I take off my bag.

A pang resonates in my brain and I stagger backwards, dropping the bag and leaning against the closest wall. Bridgette rushes to my side, concern clear on her features.

"Dawn are you ok?" She places a hand on my shoulder.

Throbbing filled my senses, clearing me from knowing what to do. My vision clouded and smell nullified; Hearing was hard and touch painful. Taste was nothing but bland. However I pushed on, grabbing my bag and offering it to the blonde.

"Do it," My voice came out scratchy and tired. "Before it's too late...Do it Bridgette."

"But," She hesitated as she went to grab the bag.

"Goddammit just do it before it's too late!" I yell my brain hurting and sense dying. I can feel my legs begging to buckle under my weight. To snap like the useless twigs they are.

I then felt the bag leave my hands and Bridgette mumbling as she began to do as we planned. The familiar hiss of air filled the room and the swoop of the fans in the vents indicated our plan was working.

The sounds of coughing fills the campus and I let out a smile.

It worked. It actually worked.

My legs buckled under my weight and I felt my face connect with the marble floor. Blood spilled from my temple.

* * *

**Blaineley's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry for what happened," The words slip from my mouth for what seemed like the billionth time today.

Gwen's mom, Marigold, just smiled at me. She seemed to be fine with my constant apologies and efforts to make up for suddenly appearing on her doorstep and seeking asylum.

I had to do rehearsals over video call because of how risky it was to go outside. A type of personal quarantine for me and my son, but it's forced more than chosen.

"It's fine, Blaineley," She answered automatically as she took out a tray of cookies from the oven. "I understand that you had no control over what happened. Although I am interested as to why you seem so guilty."

"Well if I didn't complain, he wouldn't have known," I say simply as I continue to wash up. "He wouldn't have done what he did to your son."

"Well the past is in the past and as long as you didn't directly harm Shawn I'm fine," She responded in a cool tone. "Plus the company is nice in my now oddly quiet home."

I nod, understanding that she was probably missing having her children around. One was grown and seemed to never visit and the other was in hospital on the verge of life and death. It must be agony for her to be alone.

"Well I'm glad I can bring it," I say softly.

She just nods as we continue in silence. Thoughts being unspoken and daily tasks being performed.

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

"When will it end?" I stir as a person beside me speaks.

I've only been here for a few days and yet it feels like eternity. Constant abuse; few meals; and undesirable conditions have filled my days making living hopeless and death unreachable. You can never tell when it is night it day. When light fades to darkness. You can only feel what if present: constant. Like the chain of violence that we all seem to suffer from, even if we fight back. In fact fighting back only makes it worse. You're a fool you fight death. The same for life.

There is no winning. Scarlett has made it perfect for us to feel as if we were dying and yet we were still breathing.

Still blinking. Still feeling. Still yearning. Still pleading.

"I don't think it ever will," I croak out, my chest and throat burning with the inhalation of air. I'm pretty sure my finger and perhaps even a rib are broken. They feel numb and swollen. Being beaten with a chair and metal crowbars wasn't too pleasant. But when is it ever? This is just a new norm I have to grow accustomed to.

Suppressing a cry of pain, I turn to look at the person beside me. They're blonde and have pure blue eyes. Like Amy. But their precise features seemed blurred; mixed. The only things I could distinguish was their expression and gender.

"Well, that's no good is it?" They give a dry laugh, before steadily getting up. Their joints click and their form sags, but they easily walk to the door. No effort seems to strain them. "Are you coming?"

"But the - "

"Fuck the guards," They spoke, their tone firm. "There's something I wanna show you. So you wanna come or not?"

Deciding to trust them, I get up. My back aches and my legs protest, pain shooting up my leg and back, but I make my way to the door. Tiny pinpricks like swarms of bees, travel up my body. I grit my teeth as I balance and allow myself to stand. I'm using all of my strength and willpower just to stand right now. A sign that I have weakened.

The person opens the door and they lead me down the empty hall. Silence cloaks the building as they swiftly creep from hall to hall. Their movements and certainty making it appear as if they didn't have any injuries at all. Instead they moved as if they were healthy and helped me get pass.

We only stopped once we had reached our destination. It was a room on Scarlett's side of the building. A room that she housed one of her best troops in.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Shhh," The figure smiles as she gestures to the door. "We can't talk or we'll get caught. Knock on the door."

Doing as she says I knock and it opens instantly, blue eyes sparkling as she spotted me. The figure evaporates into the air.

"Cam!" Val embraced me in a hug, "I knew you'd get the message!"

A million thoughts passed in a second, but they all stopped when I realised what I'd done. What _she'd_ helped me do. What it meant for Scarlett and her serum. How my delusions had helped me find safety.

"I - " My eyes flutter and my legs buckle. I feel myself fall against her form. I then black out, my energy drained from travelling to her room.

* * *

**Junior's P.O.V**

"It's your last day," Noah grinned as I entered the parlour.

It was early morning and business had been a little slow over the past few weeks. It did seem odd but then again the sun wasn't coming out as often and rainy days were more frequent. Plus it didn't make a difference in my pay so I was content.

"Yeah," I say as I remove my bag and wash my hands. I then slip on some plastic gloves and a cap issued by the parlour. "Hopefully today's slow like yesterday."

"Hopefully," Noah chuckled as he walked past me. He then disappeared into the back storeroom and Izzy came bounding in.

"Hey Junes! I heard it's your last day with us," She slung her arm over my shoulder, a wolfish grin on her face.

"Yeah, I go back to school next week so I'll take Saturday shifts," I answer trying not to think about what it will be like working with other people. Will they be like Izzy and Noah? Would one be level-headed while the other a complete wildcard? Would I even last a day?

"Whoa looks like someone's stressing about being left alone," Noah chided, his tone playful as he restocked the wafer cones. "You'll be fine without us. We've trained you up and you're ready to go."

"Yep, but we're gonna miss you!" Izzy nodded as she went to check on the sprinkles and chopped nuts. "Having an understudy was really fun!"

"I can't deny it was enjoyable," A small smile creeped onto Noah's face and I couldn't help but smile at it.

"Aww Noah's gone soft!" Izzy teased and he flushed red slightly.

"I have not," The man frowned as he pushed the ginger away. "It's just upsetting to see a useful colleague leave."

"Yeah sure," Izzy smirked her face plain.

"It's true though!" Noah insisted as Izzy continued to pester him.

I watched them in silence, only shaking my head fondly as they both began to bicker. They'd make up in a few minutes and then start it up again. I might as well set the rest of the stuff up for the day. It'll give me something to do.

Turning I begin to check the boxes and plastic cups. Everything was in stock. Not much needed to be topped up, maybe a few flakes or a tray of ice-cream, but it wasn't much.

It was then the bell rang.

"Ready for your final test?"

I inwardly groaned as I recognised the voice. It was my dad. The one person I tried to avoid from letting in here in case he'd embarrass me. I've done everything I could to keep him out: walking to work; saying I was meeting up with friends; even saying that Noah and Izzy had me working on a surprise. But he's found a way in. Like my dad always does.

"I guess so," I reluctantly turn to face him, a shaky smile on my face. "But why here?"

"Well to make sure you aren't slacking on the job," My dad simply smiled as he looked at me. "Gotta make sure you're actually working when you say you are."

I sigh but head to the till anyway. I stand behind the machine and prepare to type in the prices.

"What can I get you?" I ask, hopefully in a welcoming tone.

"Well there's a bunch of options," My dad began. "There's waffles, ice-creams, sundaes...What's best here Junior? You do work here."

"Well a lot of people get the Summer Bonaza special," I say as I recite the marketing tactic the manager had taught us. He made sure all three of us knew the deal and that we offer it to customers.

"Oh, what's in that?" He asked.

"Well there's three layers of ice-cream," I say as I think to the sample we were given. It wasn't too bad but the nuts were a bit much. "You can choose the flavours. Then we drizzle some chocolate syrup over it and add some nuts, a cherry and a banana"

"So like a banana split?" He raised a brow and I nodded, "I'll take it."

"Great, what flavours?" I smile glad to be moving on. Thankfully nothing embarrassing had been said, but it was still a ticking time bomb. Anyone could walk in or the slightest option could remind him of something. Then it's embarrassing tales of my childhood for all to hear.

"Classic Neapolitan," He answered simply. "Not much if a fan of the new flavours."

I nodded going to fulfil his order. I got a glass sundae bowl and began to scoop the ice-cream into it. My dad watched intently as I did so, before talking about how I used to be terrible at sharing things out.

I simply replied saying Izzy and Noah taught me a way to easily improve. Unlike the past times it wasn't embarrassing. More a focus point of where I'd improved.

The same went with the nuts and sauce and soon he had his order and was congratulating me on the pass.

"You did well Junior," He ruffled my hair with his hand. "You did well."

A blush dusted my cheeks as he gave me a hug and a pat on the back.

"Thanks dad."

The moment of peace was broken when new customers arrived. They were faces I recognised from school.

"Hey look Junior still hugs his old man!" One of them laughed.

"And what's with the dorky uniform?" Another giggled. "What are we in? Mickey Mouse's ice-cream land?"

Their laughter was broken by Izzy standing in front of them. Her brows were furrowed and she wore a frown (a rare sight for her).

"Well at least he values his parents," Izzy towered over the teens. "I bet you wouldn't know about that though, you're too busy focusing on your screens than your lives."

"Pfft like we care," The first student stepped forward, a smirk on their lips. "I'm sure you're Izzy from last year's Seniors."

"Oh I am," Izzy's face was dark, "And if you're gonna humiliate Junes because he gives a shit about his parents, then I'll kick your asses out. He shouldn't feel embarrassed about having supportive parents or a job. _You_ should be embarrassed for being prime examples of scum."

The group simply scowled, before tucking tail and backing away from the ginger. They all knew that Izzy was a nutcase: it was basic knowledge around town. So they left and uttered apologies before leaving.

"Now don't ever be embarrassed of your pops Junes," Izzy spoke in an old voice, smiling as she shuffled over to me. "He's a pretty cool dad if you ask me."

She then disappeared behind the counter and left me with my dad and my thoughts. Thoughts that knew it was time to apologise.

"I'm sorry," I look at him

"It's fine Junior," My dad smiled and I gave him a hug. "Now about next summer."

I groaned, but rolled my eyes playfully. "Dad I'm working here permanently."

"I know but preparing you is key," He continued and I just smiled knowingly. Instead of cringing or face palming or even just showing annoyance or distaste; I smiled. Because maybe my dad wasn't so bad or embarrassing after all.


	61. Scarlett’s Ending

**A/N: Chapter the sixtieth. A large number in the amount of chapters in a book as well as the number of words and such. It has taken over a year to get here and yet it feels like a few months and - EXCUSE ME FOR SOUNDING SO OLD AND REFLECTIVE!**

**Ok sorry for the amount of blathering in the first paragraph (it was purely me just mucking about but some of the stuff in there is true). Anyway... school started and I bet you all know how that went!* So I rushed to escape to writing and got this typed up. (I do one each day so it's done for the end of the week).**

**Well...my problems should not rub onto you all so I'll stop talking/typing and answer reviews now (:**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - Heather blowing up seemed in character, plus it helps towards what I'm planning. Thanks for the kind review though, as always!**

**JustaFriend - Glad to know you're looking forward to the Two Queen's story. (I've got the plot written up, so the first chapter's in the works). Don't worry about not reviewing though, it's fine. **

**As for Heather's rant...it was purely just to trigger what I have planned (while also being emotional cause _hormones_!).**

** Make sure to stay safe though, I enjoy reading your reviews. :)**

**Till next time,**

** D.L.D**

***School actually wasn't too bad. **

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"We're almost there Cam," I breathe as I adjust the limp man on my back. He lay still and silent, blood caked on his face and clothes. Injuries covered every possible part of his body as his chest slowly rose and fell.

After somehow finding his way to my room in Scarlett's territory, Cameron had passed out. Exhaustion and stress were most probably the reasons why he passed out so suddenly, especially because of where he had been sent to as well as the state he was in. However the question I still had left was why he had come to me. How did Cam know that I had been defected? That I would be safe. Even Mal and Scarlett were unaware, although it costed me my self-worth for a week. He also seemed to be talking to someone. Someone who showed him the way to me.

Odd. I have to ask him about that.

Anyway, after finding Cam I patched him up and somehow managed to smuggle him on campus during the raid. Now I was making my way through the halls, hoping not to get caught by Scarlett or Mal. They seemed to be acting less ruthless recently. Cutthroat even. Who knows what she'd do if she found out I'd reverted back to normal. Let alone for helping Cameron.

Coughing filled the halls of the college as the familiar hiss of aerosols being released sounded. I covered my nose and mouth with my scarf, before kicking open the closest door and bursting into the room.

Inside was an abandoned classroom, desks and papers left over from the term before summer. The term before all chaos came to life. No-one appeared to be in there, but I knew better.

"Amy?"

I tilted my head towards the voice, nearly dropping Cam from my back in the process. Acting fast I catch the slipping body, before smiling at the voice's owner.

"Trent!" A smile sneaks onto my face. "I knew I'd find you here."

He smiles and soon everyone emerges from their spots, smiles and greetings being exchanged. Most of the faces in there were familiar, but some were new.

"I'm glad you're ok Amy," Dawn smiled softly, her complexion paler than usual as she looked at me. The blonde sat on one of the desks, Bridgette close and attentive as she watched. Something told me she wasn't doing too good.

"Of course I am," I say, hands on my hips as someone removes Cam from my back and lay him across the tables. "Takes a lot more than a serum to kill me off. Question is are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine," Dawn smiled softly, but it seemed strained. "Just headache."

"Anyway how are you still conscious?" Leshawna raised a brow as she peered at me. A skeptic look crossed her face. "Doesn't the antidote knock the patient out?"

So that's why everyone suddenly collapsed in the halls after inhaling the gas. I should've known Dawn had a solution. She always seems to.

"Well I didn't receive an antidote," I shrug simply, "But...I do have a retaliation plan against Scarlett."

"Of course you do," Gwen grinned, her expression knowing.

I smiled back, glad that she knew of my hatred for Scarlett. But not just because of how inquisitive she was, but for how evil she was. How she always included me in her fucked up plans.

"Well duh, she's fucked me up_ a lot_," I emphasis on the a lot as I take a seat on a desk. "Anyway are you guys in? I need a team to help me take down Mal and Scarlett."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Leshawna frowned, hand on hip. "I don't think you've noticed but I'm pregnant and Bridgette's got two kids to watch."

"Well that won't stop us," I say determinedly, "We can do this! Plus I really need you guys' help, so what do ya say?"

"I'll help." Dawn, Bridgette, Trent and Gwen stepped forward. They all smiled at me, knowing I could help and that I was back to myself.

"Leshawna," Bridgette looked at the woman who sighed.

"Fine, but if she fucks us over I won't be helping y'all," She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Great!" I grinned, glancing over to Cameron who stirred slightly. I frowned. "Dawn could you check up on him?"

"Yes, of course," She smiled wanly, before approaching him. She then checked over Cam, extending his limbs and examining his injuries.

"Ok, sorry about that interruption," I sigh before smiling at the others, "Now for the plan we need two squads."

"Why two?" Bridgette raised a brow.

"Well isn't it obvious?" I chuckled slightly, before my tone darkened. "One for Mal and one for Scarlett."

"Ooh I wanna help!"

It was then Izzy burst in; a ninja suit on and sword on her back.

* * *

**Mal's P.O.V**

"This is what I get for using a bunch of amateurs," I growl as I grip the metal pole in my hand. The cool metal did nothing to calm my seething rage. Instead it made it worse.

Amy, Val, or whatever you want to call that two timing bitch has turned on us. She's gone to work with fairy girl and her band of peace loving misfits. A ragtag group who fought for peace and justice, like those heroes on those trashy tv shows. The thought alone makes me sick.

"What, scared of a few college students Mal?" Leshawna smirked as she held what appeared to be a paintball gun.

I laughed at the sight.

Pathetic. If she thinks a paintball gun will stop me, The Malevolent one, then this AfricanAmerican was truly stupid. Moronic even. The wardens at Juvie just about managed to restrain me, and that was when I was a kid, so now I'm a man things were a lot more interesting. Definitely a lot more violent too.

"Please," I scoff, pole resting at my side as I glance at the group before me.

Dawn was with them, the little freak looking worse off than usual. In fact she seemed pretty frail, weak enough to snap in two like a branch. Blood would spatter everywhere and oh would there be chaos. Without our avatar of sorts, everyone would be clueless. After all Dawn seemed to be the bridge between MPDs and normals. With her gone it would be like the Avatar being gone in that show. Damn I need to stop watching it in my free time.

"Sounds like someone's just covering," Gwen taunted. She also held a paintball gun.

"Like I'd cover for shit," I growl, my hand tightening around the pole. These women were seriously pissing me off. They knew exactly how to make me tick.

"Mike, if you're in there remember paintball Friday!" Bridgette seemed to call out in desperation, causing me to laugh.

"Mike is long gone," I chuckle as I tower over the group of women. Suddenly they're not so tough anymore. They seem to cower under my shadow and presence alone.

"You're lying!" Bridgette frowned.

"Oh I'm not Malibu," I let out a dry laugh as I raise the pole above my head. A shot fires and I get struck with a paintball. Blue spattered over my arm and face and I scowl. A deep growl forms in my throat.

"Ooh you pissed him off Gwen," Leshawna jeered as they looked back at me. They all held their guns up, paintballs nothing but a delay to the inevitable. To their gruesome deaths by pole. I'd have to spend hours cleaning up after that.

_But it'd be worth it._

Blind with fury, I bring my arms down. The pole swings downwards and I wait for the deafening smack of metal against flesh. The satisfying sound or even the screams of thud of a body that follows. Maybe even bone cracking under the pressure. Not rare for my deadly aim.

But no sound came. Instead I opened my eyes in shock, teeth clenching as I tried to bring the pole just a inch further down. I growl in frustration, resisting the urge to tug at my hair and drop the pole. An inch more and I would've killed Bridgette instantly from head trauma. But I couldn't. My arms wouldn't move. They were held in that same position, shaking as I tried to move them.

Someone was holding me back from it. Someone in that headspace of Mike's. I knew exactly who it was too. He's the only the one that would defy me.

"You little shit," I chuckle as I the world begins to blur and fade into an inky black abyss.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

Everything was turning back to normal. It had to be. Mike was now himself; a squad had gone to deal with Scarlett; and it seemed that everyone who was missing is back. That means that I can finally put what happened to my brother behind me and also give Duncan the time I've been neglecting him of. I'll admit that recently I have been a bit solitary. Isolated. I haven't been as available as I was during high school and when Chris wasn't around. It was like his return was trashy soap opera/telenovela drama's return.

Anyway, Dan had gotten us to set up a recovery station. We had somehow managed to make it work in the college medical room and assembly hall. The few of us left somehow finding equipment for all of this.

Still I had to worry, this situation wasn't like your usual hospital visit and even those put me on edge. None of us knew if the antidote would bring everyone back alive.

"Are they gonna be ok?" I ask as I peer at Dawn who smiles softly.

Dawn's been busy looking after everyone, despite her suddenly sickly condition. After neutralising Mal, playing doctor/head nurse seemed to be her priority. Her duty. She insisted upon it after knowing Scarlett would be dealt with reliably.

"Yeah," She grins, "They'll be fine. But I'll admit that recovery will be tough. You'll have to be there for them."

"I know," I sigh as I think about how awful it had to be to wake up and find out you were a murderer. That you literally had someone's blood on your hands. "I just hope he's not too stubborn to accept it."

"Duncan'll soften up," Dawn spoke knowingly, her smile wide. "He may not at first but after a while he will. Just don't stress about it."

"I won't," I smile softly at the blonde who grinned back.

"Well, I guess you can visit them now," Dawn cleared her throat, professionalism somehow taking over. "I just checked over everyone who was grouped with them and they all seem fine. Others not so much though..."

"Oh..." I trail into thought, "Well hopefully they get better soon."

"Oh I'm sure they will," Dawn smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Instead it was clouded with anxiety and doubt. "Now have a good visit."

She then gave me a small wave, before heading to check up on other recoverers. Her small form instantly disappearing behind a curtain.

"Ok Gwen, you can do this," I breathe as I stand outside the door, leading into the hall. The image of my brother was still in my head. His still body being kept alive by machines. I know I shouldn't expect that with the antidote, but part of me does. Part of me worries.

I step inside the hall, immediately faced with different situations. Some students are awake, asking questions or talking, while others are still unconscious. They were lain on gym mats and other soft materials from around the college. But no-one in here seemed to be in a life or death situation. I'm guessing they went to the medical room where Bridgette or Dawn constantly checked over them.

"Hey Gwen!" Courtney called to me, a smile on her face despite the bandage wrapped around her shoulder.

I join her at her spot, taking an empty seat and smile. It's good to know one of my oldest friends were ok.

"I'm guessing everything's going well?" I raise a brow and she laughs.

"Well? I feel better than ever," Courtney grinned before frowning, "Well I would if I didn't remember about what I found out when Chris came back."

"What did you find?" My brows furrow as my mind begins to work on all the possible secrets she could've found or exposed. But they were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around me and holding me close.

"So you check on Courtney before me," His tone was entirely playful. "That stings, Pasty."

"Duncan!" I turn and hug him back, before frowning. "Don't scare me like that again. I thought something happened."

"Like anyone was supposed to know that Chris rally thing was a scam," He scoffed.

"Yeah it was pretty legitimate," Courtney nodded in agreement. "But what was surprising was that Cameron Wilkins of all people planned it."

"Cameron? As in Cam?" I raise a brow, shock covering my face.

"Yep," Duncan frowned, "He actually grew a pair and decided to stand up for himself."

"Wow..." I blink. "What _else_ have I missed while I was the hospital?"

Courtney and Duncan seemed to share a grave look. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them and it honestly confused me. I mean I never knew they had things they didn't tell me.

"Well," Courtney sighed, "Chris is building a mini town for his students. We'll populate it, run it and more or less be attractions for the rest of our lives. Then it passes on to our kids and so on."

"That can't be legal," I cross my arms in disbelief.

"Well we all agreed to it in the contract for high school," Courtney frowned, hand going to her face. "Believe me I've tried to make it illegal. Chris just knows his way around contracting."

"So there's no way to stop this?" I look and them both and they sigh.

"Well getting Chris fired was the easiest," Duncan shrugged. "But you can see how that went."

"So we're basically going to end up in that town one way or another?" I ask.

They nod.

Fuck. Why didn't I read that contract?

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

"I know this is really bad timing," I reach for the back of my neck, a blush threatening to break out over my face.

Since the day Amy suddenly texted me that she liked me while running off, I've been dying to talk to her. But so far the world seemed to get in the way of that. First it was Val and now it was this.

"Really bad timing," She confirmed, making sure to keep a lookout for Scarlett. "You've got a few seconds before we have to act."

"Ok," I take a deep breath before sighing. "You know the other day?"

"Yeah?" She looked at me, curiosity and anxiety mixed into her cerulean eyes. Her teeth caught her lower lip as she waited.

"Well- " I stop, my mind going blank as I struggle to find my words. Suddenly what I knew I wanted to say was gone and I was left a possible bumbling mess.

"Yeah?" Amy seemed hopeful, a small smile threatening to break onto her face. But sadness also seemed to be prepared in case it went south.

I frowned.

"Well did you really mean what you said?" My mouth working before my mind. I resist the urge to facepalm, but her laughter made it easier.

"Of course I did," A soft smile on her face. Red then dusted her cheeks. "Question is do you feel the same?"

Emotion takes over thought and I find myself kissing her. But it didn't feel forced or unnatural. In fact, for the first time since Gwen, it felt right.

"Does that answer your question?" I wiggle my brows.

"Definitely," She laughed as Izzy came bounding towards us. "I can't believe I fell for such a dork though."

"Hey," I place a hand over my chest in mock hurt. "That stings."

"Well it's true," Amy smirked, "Unless you can prove me wrong?"

"Guys, flirting time isn't right now," Izzy frowned before smiling, "But you guys are so cute together! But still we must stop Scarlett. Her terror will reign no more!"

"Are you quoting from that movie _President Monkey?_" I raise a brow as Izzy nodded.

"Yeah, it's the perfect mood for our assassin mission!" She beamed before dashing towards her position.

"Did she say assassin mission?" I glance at Amy and she shrugs.

"Just go with it."

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

"Scar you have to end this madness!" I say as my sword clashes with a metal pole she'd hastily grabbed.

This was it. The final battle. Amy and Trent had been sent to the makeshift recovery station Dawn and the others had made, while I dealt with my out of line cousin. My mother and other relative had been complaining about her messing up the family rep and name, so I was sent to finish her off.

Thing is if I can convince her to get better and change her whole world dominating plan, then she won't have to be killed. So I'm trying my best to convert her, while preparing to go by my family's orders.

"I will not!" Scarlett snapped in response, pushing her pole closer to my throat. I quickly ducked, causing her to stumble forwards slightly. "You could have joined me Isabella! We could have been an unstoppable force and you know it! The family would be so proud!"

"But what is the fun in that?" I scoff as I roll my eyes and lunge towards her. I managed to land a kick to her gut. Scarlett wheezed, clutching her stomach. Physical activity was never her forte.

"You take over the world," I swing my sword and she hastily blocks my attack with her pole. "You gather armies; Blackmail people; Get to act like an American version of Hitler!"

This time my sword is closing in on her throat. The redhead is struggling, her pole and my sword closing in to strangle or slice her throat. Both painful ways to die.

"But what is left after that?" I frown as I glare into her dark green eyes. They're glassy and desperate, fear evident in her gaze. "Tell me Scar, what else would be left to rule after the world?"

She seemed to gulp, her breath hitching in her throat as she adjusted her glasses and stared at me. Her eyes were frantic and limbs weak as she just about held the pole. The pole was the only thing stopping my sword from slicing her neck.

"I - I - " She crawled back, falling as her arm refused to hold her weight. Tendrils of hair escaped her bun and her eyes were wide with fear. Darting left and right they frantically searched for an escape. There was none.

"I don't know, ok!" She cried out. Tears poured from her eyes in thick falls, hands clutching ruby hair. Her lip trembled and her limbs shook.

She was breaking down. Her brain was overloaded. Overworked. For the first time in her life Scar was reaching the conclusion that she was clueless. Hapless. That she didn't know a damn thing.

"Pathetic," I spit as I place my sword close to her throat.

She was gasping now. Her chest heaving with weighted sobs as she squeezed her eyes shut and tugged at her hair. Whimpers escaped her mouth as she shook her head and I only watched, disgusted.

Our family raised us to be strong. We were the heirs to the company. We would take over how the government runs things and would do so behind closed doors; Scarlett wasn't built for that. Her brain was too broken. Too fucked up to be responsible of a country behind the scenes. So she had to go.

"You know when mom and Aunt Flora told me to kill you, I was gonna spare you," I say simply, removing my sword from her throat slightly. "But now that I've seen how pathetic and fucked up you are, you deserve to die."

I thrust the sword at her throat, the metal just meeting her skin. If I were to apply anymore force, blood would ooze from peach flesh. It would be thick and heavy and the sin would never be washed from my hands. But if it is right, I will do just that.

"Please, Iz," Scarlett begged, her voice thick and pleading. She seemed to wheeze with each word. She clutched her hands together. "We're cousins! Family! Please don't do this. I - I don't want to die. I've seen too little - learned too little! I was foolish; blind. Please! Izzy..."

Tears dribbled down her face and making her hair stick in places. Lips quaked and silence filled the air. I knew she was scared. Scared of death. It had been her worst fear since we were kids. Her only fear.

"Goodbye Scarlett," I ignore her rambling and turn away. Tears brim at my eyes as I move my sword.

A thump sounds and I know her head fell to the floor.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"My headache is gone," I frown as I sit up, my head no longer pounding and quaking.

I had been in the teacher's lounge for most of the evening. After making sure that everything was running smoothly, Bridgette made me take a break. Her instructions were clear and indicated that I wasn't doing too well. So to make her and the others feel at ease, I took a break and focused on reading a book on enlightenment and other forms of the afterlife. DJ had come in occasionally, brining in a meal and saying his thanks for coming up with the antidote, but not much distracted me.

I was left alone to my own devices.

And now my strange ailment had stopped. I was no longer feeling headaches or random jolts of pain. No longer hearing Scarlett's voice. It didn't whisper or yell, only disappear. So had her presence.

_Concerning._

Brows furrowed, I place my book down and get up. I head to the door and walk to the main hall, smiling slightly as I spot everyone within there.

Most had woken up, recovering fully from their treatment, and only a handful were in a dire situation. Students were in groups, laughing and eating together whilst the more able ones were helping out. The scene was idyllic. Blissful. A nice change from the constant tension and life and death situations I've had to face over the years since enrolling in Chris Society Project.

Oh yes, the Society Project. I do have to warn everyone about that. It seemed to be an innocent thing to head to a new high school with a whole new set up, but being sent to a college and then Chris' plans for a town made it suspicious. He was clearly up to something and i knew what it was. Courtney and Duncan seemed to be aware of it too, but most were oblivious.

Sighing I head over to the familiar group of students, all rejoicing about something to do with Scarlett.

"Yes the redhead bitch is dead!"

I stopped in my tracks as I heard those words. Fear leaked into my system as I became aware of what Scarlett's death would mean. Of what it was the catalyst of.

"Did you say she was dead?" I say in a quiet voice and the others all turn to me.

"Well of course she is!" Izzy snorted, laughing, "I was the one who killed her. I even have a medal look!"

She smiled at me, pointing to the metallic pin on her chest. This isn't good. Not good at all.

I stay silent as Izzy's green eyes seem to gleam. Just like Scarlett's did not too long ago.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

Quiet. That's how I would describe my wedding. A small, hidden affair in a registry office. A simple signing of a paper. No big dress; no guests; and no memories of the dream wedding all little girls want.

Nope instead I did it quiet just to please my father. An old fart with his head too stuck up his ass to see his family is falling apart. Two daughters are gone (one dead and the other wanting to move on from her toxic childhood); The youngest kids are there because they have to be; The mother/wife is too 'in love' (more like dependent on you/blind) to leave; Oh, and the father?

He's running out of time.

I know he is. My mother and sister have told me about his late night calls. The way he's been on edge and has advised them not to spend a lot. I say it's debt or some loanshark shit, but right now I couldn't care. I consider this karma for ditching his eldest kids.

A sigh escapes as I look at the door in front of me. My family home. I have the marriage certificate in my bag, ready to be shown to my family. It is a gift of acceptance, Apology. But only to them and not to me. I don't believe I've done them wrong.

I knock on the door, the sound surprisingly solid. The door quickly swings open and I'm whisked inside by my mother. She shuts it behind her, locking the bottom lock.

"What's going on?" I frown as I look at her.

"Nothing, just some business competition," My mother flashed me a grin. "Your father has some hitmen trailing him so we're trying to play it safe."

"I see," I say as I follow her into the living room.

My mother quietly begins to pour out another cup of tea and I simply watch her, ignoring the iron glares of my brother and father. More so my father.

"Did you bring them?" My father raised a brow, anger and stress piled on his expression.

"Yep, here you go," The words are dry as I throw the certificate onto the table.

"I guess you weren't lying then," He spoke in a low tone as he checked over the paper. "I'd like to meet your new husband. Make sure that he'll be right for you."

"You can do that next week," I shrug as I take the cup of tea my mother passes. She clearly hasn't told him about my outburst in the cafe. I don't think she wants to if it means she has to admit the truth. The reason why all her kids feel unloved.

"Very well," My father nodded, a small smile on his face. He holds his arms out for a hug. "Welcome back Heather-feather."

"I'm glad to be back," A sniffle escapes as I hug him. My urge was to be cold but even if I'm mad at him, hormones seemed to win with crying. So I did. I cried and felt relief wash over me in a calming wave.

Because even if I'm pissed at him, who wouldn't want to have their dad in their life?

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

"Hey looks like everyone's having a party!" Kitty beamed as I pulled up towards the college parking lot.

She was right. People were scattered across the landscape, all laughing and smiling. Music blasted from all directions and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

"I wonder why everyone's partying out here?" Lindsay spoke as she tapped her chin. "Was there like a party we didn't hear about?"

"I think so," I say as I try to focus on the road, but my mind keeps reeling. Thoughts of Dawn's ominous warning rang in my head and I began to wonder if she had been right about it.

"Well we can always join in," Beth shrugged, "I mean no-one will care right?"

"Probably," The rest of us responded as I pulled into a spot.

A few people surrounded us immediately, familiar faces greeting us with smiles.

"You won't believe what happened!"

"Oh we have to tell them!"

"Let's take them to Dawn!"

"To Dawn?" I repeat as I follow them towards the main building. She definitely had to fill me in on the missed drama


	62. Building A Case

**A/N: Another week another update! I really can't wait to finish this story so I can move on to the epilogue/final one. (Kinda like TD: Summer Adventures) I have a long list of stories waiting to be finished/published...**

**Two plots more or less come to a close in this chapter, initiating a few more. The updates may also be shorter because school has kicked back at full swing. But I can talk about that later - it's ****time for reviews!**

**JustaFriend - Yep. Sad but understandable.**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - I'm glad the ending was satisfying. And it was a very Chris thing to do, he can never leave the casts of the show alone.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

"Are you sure you'll be ok Cam?" Amy raised a brow as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

It's been a solid week since Scarlett's death became public news. Of course Chris had closed down for a few days to pay his and the college's 'respects' to the dead psychopath, but now t was opening and I was leaving.

Since what happened to me led me so close to death, I decided to see what I could do to avoid another Scarlett situation. Or to see the warning signs are red flags so that history couldn't repeat itself. And so I'm graduating early and going into Criminal Psychology. (Luckily I didn't have to drop out as I'd done a final exam the last school year).

"I'll be fine Amy," I smile as I adjust my backpack and slowly remove her hand from my shoulder. "Just make sure to focus on yourself now. I'll do ok."

Everyone seemed to be worried about me being by myself. About me starting fresh all alone. But I needed this. I needed some independence and I definitely needed a new start. My own adventure to go on.

Amy bit her lip as she seemed to consider my words before nodding.

"I know, but you're like a brother to me," She laughed slightly, "If anything goes wrong, just call and we'll all find a way there."

"Yeah, we'll make sure you're comfortable, Cam," Mike smiled.

"Make sure to call when you need anything, ok?" Zoey smiled, leaning into Mike.

She was most probably glad that he was back now. No more Mal to disrupt the healthy flow they had between them. But the question always was if Mal was gone for good. That personality never seemed to go away.

"I will," I give the trio a smile before hearing the last call for my train.

With a final glance, I signal my final goodbye to my childhood friends before walking down the platform and disappearing from view. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes, but I keep them at bay.

I can't cry now. Not when I'm at the start of a whole new adventure. A new beginning just for me and no-one else. Something that I'll enjoy.

"Good luck Cam!"

I could hear the three of them calling to me. Wishing me luck on my new path. A small smile creeps onto my face as I board the train and find my seat.

"A new beginning..."

I silently glance out of the window.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"You're going out of state again?" I can't help but frown as I watch the other band members heading into the limo.

Apparently Chris had booked the Drama Bros to perform in yet another concert just weeks after getting back from their world tour. It was something about raising funds for the college or some shit like that. But I wasn't too convinced. He seemed more interested in raising his own salary.

"Yep," Trent sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He then smiled slightly. "But we should be back soon. It's only for this week."

"Hopefully it is," I smile before grinning, "At this rate I won't see you around at all! You'll be too busy going around the country."

"Well you'll just have to come along won't you?" He nudged me with a grin.

"Hey, cut it! Cut it!" Chris frowned clicking his fingers as he approached us, "Trent get your ass into the limo now and say goodbye to your girlfriend. We have a schedule, people! Money is time."

Reluctantly I let Trent go and gave him a final wave. First Cam was leaving and now he was - well he wasn't leaving permanently like Cam, but still.

"Good luck," I smile softly before turning away and heading down the path towards the college library. I needed some headspace to think anyway, especially with how quiet it's been since Scarlett's death.

Another death to the list I guess...

A sigh escaped me as I gazed up at the sky and wondered whether Samey was still watching over me. I feel as if she is: so many great things have happened to me recently and I just feel so - so _lucky_. Maybe even watched over. But maybe Samey's finally gone to rest. Maybe she's waiting for me to join her up there. To finally be in the same place once more.

"I hope you're doing ok up there," I whisper as I stop beneath the tree I use for poem writing and thinking space.

A small breeze passes and I smile as I close my eyes and bask in it. I hear a voice and smile. It was so warm. So comforting. Like a hug from someone you haven't seen in forever. A reassurance that you'll be ok.

I let out a final sigh before continuing along the path. My steps are now more casual and relaxed than purposeful and guarded. More at peace than fearful or stressed for exams.

I enter the main building, the silence like a welcoming greeting. Something tells me everything's gonna be ok from now on.

* * *

**Geoff's P.O.V**

Blood was everywhere. Like everywhere.

Screams filled my ears and yet they didn't. They were sorta muffled in a way. Quietened. Instead they were like faint whispers although I was aware of what they were. I just didn't react. Didn't feel anything. I was like a robot. A mindless drone.

"This way, this way. Quick hurry!"

A voice made me stray from the group. Instead I turned to see who the owners was. They didn't seem familiar and definitely weren't doing as they were meant to. Well that's what the voice in my head said anyway.

"Quick, he's coming!"

Footsteps followed the voices. Quick and many, they rushed from my direction to the other. Breathes and voices travelled with them.

I begin to give chase, the weapon in my arms feeling heavy. It's a dead weight to me. Something I never felt I needed but always carried via command. I don't know why I did, I just _did_. It was like breathing. Like sleeping. It was something I had to do.

"Hey, stop right there," My voice comes out strange. Foreign. It's to rough to be my own. Too militant. Authoritarian.

A collect gasp seems to sound before all goes silent. The thumping of hearts fills my ears and I can tell that the people are scared. That they are cowering. They don't want to face me with my heavy weapon and militant stance. They know it's a oneway trip to the afterlife.

Moving slowly I walk down the hall. All of the doors are open except one, it leads to what is labelled as a supply closet but something tells me there's more than that to it.

Using the bottom of my weapon, I break down the door. Wood splinters everywhere and I shield my face with my arm. Soon I'm stepping through the doorway, weapon in hand and scan the room.

As I'd thought it had more than the name suggests. The room looked like a secret bunker of sorts, maybe even a doorway to a secret tunnel that led somewhere. But whatever it was I just needed to locate the people, bring them back to the boss and kill anyone who wasn't of use to our mission.

Knowing where the group were hiding, I quickly made my way over to the only hiding spot. It was a small closet, the only space where anyone could hide in the clear room.

I swing the door open and come face to face with a group of five. Three adults were by the front of the space with the two kids hidden at the back. They'd tried their best to conceal them, but it was pointless. There was no way to save them from what would happen next.

Raising my weapon, I look at the group. I didn't blink as I perform the first strike.

* * *

I gasp as my eyes fly open. Sweat drenched my body and the sound of the screams and strikes still filled my ears.

"Geoff?" Bridgette woke, her voice sounding groggy as she turned on the lamp. "You ok?"

"I just - I just can't get over it," I hold my head in my hands as I try to forget about the things I'd done.

"It's not your fault, don't beat yourself up over this..." Bridge sighed as she looked at me, concern in her eyes.

"I know, but I still took people's lives," I sigh as I lay on my back and gaze at the ceiling. "All those innocent people...That blood was split on my hands."

"But even so you had no control over it," She wrapped me into a hug. "Look I promise everything will get better from here on out. What you did while you were under control wasn't your fault. It was Scarlett's."

"I guess you're right," I say, but only for the sake of saying it.

I know it isn't my fault. But I still feel it is...

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"Ok this is serious," I frown as we wait for the door to open. "Do not embarrass me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Alejandro placed a hand over his heart, but I could see he planned on doing just that.

"I mean it," I huff as I turn away from him. "If you even dare to try I'll file for a divorce or something."

"So cruel," He shook his head and sighed. "I only wished to tell your family about - "

"Don't finish that sentence," I say as I hear the locks on the door move. The door then swung open and my mother faced us.

A bright smile was plastered across her pale face. Her hair was in perfect place as she clasped her hands together.

"Heather," She gave me a hug, before looking at Alejandro. She held out her hand to shake his. "You must be Alejandro."

"Sí," He nodded and he took her hand. "Heather you never told me this beautiful woman was your mother."

"Ooh Spanish," My mother giggled. "You chose well Heather."

"Yeah, yeah he's just a big flirt," I roll my eyes as I sigh.

"Well come in," My mother moves out of the way and let's us in. She then locks the door behind is, before leading the way towards the living room.

Oddly, everyone was in there today. My father was reading the newspaper, his eyes darting to the curtained window; Damion was as usual being a little shit and was torturing Marietta by threatening to cut her hair; and Marietta was cowering away from our brother.

"Everyone, Heather's here with her new husband," My mother once again forced a smile. It seemed to be illuminated in the dimly lit room. But when was it ever this dark?

I'm not imagining it am I? The living room is definitely darker than usual, especially with the drawn velvet curtains. And everyone seemed on edge as they looked at me and then Alejandro. As if they were waiting for a huge explosion to happen.

"Well, I think you two look great together!" Marietta smiled as she looked at us. At least she was human enough to be welcoming.

"You hurt her, you die," Damion glared at Alejandro who nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He smiled slightly.

"Good," Damion sniffed before smirking at Marietta. "Now, are you gonna let me style your hair or what?"

"Oh fuck no!" My sister sprang up and rushed upstairs. Damion followed, gripping his scissors and laughing maniacally.

"You'll have to excuse them, both have been on edge all week," My mother smiled shakily as she gestured for us to sit down at the table.

As usual all of her tea things were set out, a teapot in the centre. The smooth porcelain object steamed, a floral-like aroma emerging from it.

I wonder what blend my mother prepared for today...

"And may I ask what put them on edge?" I raise a brow as I examine both of my parents.

My father coughs curtly, whilst my mother pours the tea. A golden liquid emerges from the porcelain teapot and fills each cup, steam filling the air in a thin smokey screen. I instantly wrap my hands around my cup, savouring the warmth and comfort the sensation gives. It was like a fire on a chilly winter's day or a rainy day spent reading all afternoon in a fluffy blanket and gazing out a window. Nice. Warm. Comforting.

"Well, to be honest we are having troubles with the company," My father struggled to get the words out, seeming to keep his eyes fixed on his cup of tea. "Someone has been forging statements and as such we've had to cut down on some things."

"I see," I say as I narrow my gaze onto my father. There was something more to his story, well coverup, and I wanted to know what it is. Alejandro seemed to pick up on it too as he shared the same curious expression.

"If you don't mind me asking, what sort of trouble has your company had?" He looked at my father, innocence and curiosity in his gaze. "My father works in this industry and perhaps we could assist in some way."

A silence filled the room as my mother and I glanced between the two men. Both seemed to stare at each other, neither breaking eye contact or backing down.

"That sounds good," My father cleared his throat. "What's your family name?"

"Burromuerto," Alejandro responded and my father grinned, reaching over to shake his hand and pat him on the back.

"Why didn't you say so my boy?" He shook Alejandro's hand feverishly before grinning at me. My mother smiled in the background as I was suddenly embraced by my father. "This is great news! Great indeed! Your family and mine's companies can join, after all you two have married and have a child on the way."

"Yes but - " I frown as he continues, ignoring me.

"It would be fantastic," My father beamed. "And if not we can always do good trade."

"That sounds good, Señor, but what about your company's troubles?" Alejandro raised a brow as he looked at my father. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh they won't matter!" My father rolled his eyes, before getting up from the table. He turned his hand in the air as he walked. "I must contact Señor Burromuerto immediately! I'm sure he'll be able to reason with me as he was once a diplomat."

Just as my father got to the door, a group of cops burst in. All carried weapons and immediately pinned us all down. Shouts are said and force is applied and soon I'm sitting, handcuffed, and on the couch beside my family and Alejandro.

Marietta was crying, her makeup smeared by tears and wiping them away; Damion was silent, the encounter reminding him of two years ago when my party got busted; My mother was red in the face and looked as if she were about to implode; My father had a sheepish look; and I simply leaned on Alejandro's shoulder wanting these cuffs off me. He smiled at me softly, an indication that we'd be ok.

"Mr Cheng, you're under arrest for involvement in white collar crime," An officer looked at us all, "Anything you say can and will be used against you."

We all turned to him and my father's grin seemed to spread.

"About that issue..." He chuckled sheepishly and for the first time I can remember, my mother blew a fuse.

* * *

**Shawn's P.O.V**

"Something weird is going on," I glance around campus to see quite a few groggy students walking about. Many of them dragged their feet in a limping motion and some were even light shades of green. Coughs could even be heard from all directions.

"I'd say you're overreacting, but maybe you're right," Jasmine nodded as she quickly dodged away from a student.

I nodded, safely making my way towards the main building. Something sketchy was definitely going on. Quite a decent amount of students looked ill from this new mystery illness. Kinda like a zombie apocalypse - no this _is_ the early stages of one.

Eyes darting frantically, I scan over the crowds once again going over the mental list of zombie symptoms.

"Limping or draggish walk, check," I mumble as I dodge another student in the halls. "Greenish or discoloured skin, check. Slight groaning that sounds slurred due to having no brain..."

I pause as the third one seemed to be unanswered. However moments later a person groaned. A long, slurred groan. An inhuman groan.

This was it. It was happening. Death was upon all who couldn't survive.

My eyes widened as my chest began to rise with rapid breaths. All sorts of exit and survival plans began to fill my head, however they were paused when Jasmine placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright Shawn?" She raised a brow, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"It's - It's - " My brain was still scrambled.

"It's what?" She titled her head, confused.

"Zombies!" I quickly grasp her shoulders and shake her, pointing to all of the infected students. "It's beginning!"

"This again? Shawn zombies aren't real," Jasmine sighed as she pinched her brows. "You were doing so well this past year. Why are you freaking out now?"

"Because it's happening," I say as I watch them pass by. "It's really happening. All the signs are there."

"Well if so, set up a masterclass it something," Jasmine sighed before smiling softly. "It might do you some good and help with this whole zombie thing."

I nod, considering her offer. It sounded like a good idea. A chance to help preserve the human race while this outbreak occurs. A good chance to prepare everyone too.

"That's a good idea," I smile back at her. "I'll definitely get started!"

She just nods before walking off, sticking out of the crowd because of height.

I shake my head, getting rid of all other thoughts except those about this masterclass. No zombie survival classes. Yep, zombie survival classes. That's what they'll be. Now all I need is a clubroom and students.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"Well from what you've told me, we have a solid case against Bryce," I smile as I go over the notes I'd gathered from talking to Blaineley.

In all my years of knowing her, I'd never would've guessed that she had such a sticky situation on her hands. Let alone that she had gathered so much vital information on it.

From the scars on her back, to the light bruises on her face, all of it was evidence. Things that could be used in court against this Bruce guy.

It was also great practice for when I become a corporate lawyer. I wanted to get involved in this case, however I'm not qualified. Thanks to _Chris_ and his stupid Life Plans. Oh I have to go and testify about those sketchy things. You know he has everything planned about us? What we work as, who we marry, how many kids we have - it's crazy really. He basically has his own world planned out with his unlucky students ending up in it. The populous to his sick form of _illegal_ entertainment.

"That's great," Blaineley smiled as she fiddled with her brown hair. Unsurprisingly her blonde hair was wig, she had ditched it to try and make herself less recognisable to Bryce. In fact she even wore green contacts.

"Yep, case should be closed in a matter of days," I smile smugly as I tuck away all of the evidence. I need to deliver it to my lawyers. "So should Gwen's brother's. Both are set for the same date."

"Killing two birds with one stone?" Blaineley raised a brow.

"Yep," I nod, before deciding to ask about the Life Plans. "Did you know about the Life Plans?"

A silence filled the room as Blaineley sunk into thought. Her brows furrowed, creasing her forehead as she sighed.

"Sorry hun but I didn't know," She glanced away. "I always knew Chris was a sociopath, maybe even psychotic but I didn't know about this."

"Not at all?" I press, my eyes narrowing. "You wouldn't have a reason to lie?"

"Not at all," She shook her head, honestly. "In fact I despise the fucker. Try being married to him for ten years."

"Whoa you were married?!" My eyes widen as I look at her.

Blaineley nods solemnly, "Worst mistake of my life. But then again I got Harley out of it."

As if on cue, he runs past. He squeals as Gwen chases after him, talking about stealing cookies or something. He seemed nothing like Chris, his only noticeably shared feature being his nose.

"He looks nothing like him," I say softly.

"And I'm happy for that," She grins as she sinks into thought. "The divorce happened just after I found out. Couldn't deal with having a cheating, lying and manipulative husband, let alone raising a kid like that."

"So why'd you take the receptionist job?" I quirk a brow. This story definitely was intriguing, like a book plot. A single mother who ran away from all the sticky situations in her life, only to be stuck in yet another doomed relationship. Blaineley should really write an autobiography.

"Mainly for the pay," She sighed as she related a hand on her cheek. "But I was hoping that he'd wake up and realise that he left a son behind. But that was just being optimistic."

"Chris could never grow up," I agree, smiling softly. "But prison bars seem to be in his future too."

"I'm guessing those Life Plans aren't all legal right?" Blaineley smirked knowingly.

"Yep," I smile as I flop the copy Chris sent to me on the table. "And my lawyers have a plan set."


	63. Happy Endings

**A/N: Anyone here watch Kakegerui? If so then I kinda based Izzy's family off the momobami clan, cause powerful rich people are perfect plot devices and set ups!**

**That being said, the story is near finishing. I'm literally just writing up the final plots and stuff so I can tie it all with a big bow.**

**Also my birthday's this Monday so I'm happy - but I'm sick... So if the chapters aren't up to standard I apologise. This illness is making me have migraines and everything, but nothing will stop me from updating :)**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - Heather, Geoff and Shawn's plots are definitely the most interesting out of the bunch left. Hopefully they turn out ok.**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**JustaFriend - Heather's family is gonna be in for a bumpy ride, especially her father... I'm sure you'll enjoy reading it.**

**Stay safe and thanks for the review.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

"So Scarlett _is_ dead, right Izzy?" One of my many relatives leaned towards me, their eyes narrowed as they studied my face for any lies.

"You didn't spare her did you?" Another peered at me, their green eyes unmistakable in what makes you part of the family business. That was exactly why some of my cousins didn't make it through to this stage: they lacked the green eyes. The crazy eyes. Eyes that would be found on cats and other slinky and quiet creatures.

"Pfft of course not," I laugh as they all study me, searching for a lie. My mom and Scarlett's mom seem to study me the longest, knowing that I was rather close to Scar due to our age and similar placings in the family job.

But, there was nothing to hide. I had a clear conscience and soul. I had done as instructed and in turn earned the reward to fully take over once Uncle Boris and then Aunt Daphne die. I'll be the third president of our family business once the two before me croak - and who knows I can speed it up. It's not like it's illegal and hasn't happened before. That's actually how Uncle Boris became the family head, he killed the past president and took all his wealth. Would you believe the past president was his own father too?

And they say I'm crazy.

Clearly my family is the cherry on top of a cake filled to the brim with crazy jam and filling. Not to mention that cake itself is crazy. Get my gist? No? Well just ignore by babbling and I'll move on with the story. After all you're all dying to hear about what happens next. My future and my part in this are probably what you're wondering about too. After all you're just the reader of a world that I happened to be created in.

Am I fourth wall breaking?

Am I...freaking you out?

I'll leave you to think if that's my goal in this or not. Now let's continue with the story!

"Well it seems she's done it," The president cleared his throat as he addressed all of the family seated around the conference table. "Scarlett will no longer be a threat to our business and plans."

"A shame her talent was wasted though," Her mom sighed as she glanced away from us all. She wouldn't let us see her cry. Not yet. Crying was a weakness, especially when it was over a traitor like Scarlett.

"Ay it was," One of my older cousins pat her on the back, a small smile on their face. It then turned dark. "But she had it coming. Her schemes were getting dangerously close to revealing us all and then what? We'd all be jailed, influence over the government or not."

"Jared's right," The president nodded. "She had to be gone or it would be all of us."

"I understand," Scarlett's mom gave out a quivering sigh, before instantly freshening up and stopping her tears. All signs of sadness were gone.

"Good because we need to discuss on where to send Isabella here," One of the older members gestured to me, their grey hair catching the light.

"I say we make her shadow one of us," One of my aunts smiled. "That way she can gain experience."

"Ah, but she should study in a top college here to gain knowledge," One of my uncles tutted. "Knowledge trumps experience."

"Knowledge is experience numbskull," Yet another older cousin butted in, clocking my uncle on his head. "We should send her abroad like you did me."

"But she's not handling foreign affairs," My mom sighed as she pinched her eyebrows. "She'll be managing us all."

"So she should shadow the president," The older member spoke up once more. Wisdom was shown in their gaze as the room fell silent. "What better way to become a president than to shadow one? Of course she'll have to sleep with one eye open knowing how Boris and his kids are - not to mention Daphne - but it should be fine. Isabella can handle herself and it will do her good."

"So I'm going out of state?" I try to sound excited, but the news deflates me. If I go out of state, I have to say goodbye to all my friends, my ice-cream job, not to mention dump Owen. (Long distance never works so that would be my only option).

"Yes, but it'll be good for you Izzy," My mom smiled placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll understand once you get the job and earn the cash."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will," I joke dryly before standing up and heading to the exit. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do and friends to bid goodbye."

I then left the room and pulled out my phone. Face to face goodbyes are the worst and so I'll send a message to each person. All of them in my usual rushed fashion but organised like a type of letter. This is a lot to say with goodbyes after all.

Noah - Hey, I just wanted to say goodbye. I gotta move outta state for a while, but I'll be back in 3 - 4 years so don't worry about me being gone forever. :P

Make sure to keep all the ice-cream cones frosty, oh and to make sure Junes is alright. He's really come out of his shell since summer.

My number will have changed after this, so don't contact me.

Iz

Junes - Heya Junes! Hope ya doing ok in high school. I'm gonna be out of state for a couple years so I wanted to say my byes before going.

Make sure to look after Noah for me, bring him out of his sarcastic shield! And take care of the parlour, you'll make a fine ice-cream server one day.

After this, I won't be able to contact you. So take this as a final goodbye.

Iz

Owen - Hey Big O. This is my final goodbye and with that we're breaking up. We weren't compatible and so I'm doing the tough stuff and ending it. I'll always remember Marshmallow Mondays :')

I'm gonna be out of state for a couple years, so don't try to contact me or anything. This'll be my last time talking to anyone from town.

Iz

.0.0.0.

I sigh as I sit on the ground, my knees tucked up as I rest against the wall. Small drops of sadness gather in my eyes and I furiously wipe them away. It's not like I'm saying goodbye forever. I'm only going for a few years. Not much can change so much in that amount of time. Right?

After all, I'm sure they'll all be here after a few years. They have to be. There's no way they'd leave.

_Right?_

* * *

**Geoff's P.O.V**

"One, two, three..." I supress a smile as I turn to face the wall and hear the twins giggling.

Once again it was another afternoon filled with games to play while Bridge studied and went to work. Sometimes it was the other way round, but I'd been given time off to _'recover' _from what had happened.

Soon the twins' footsteps sound and I continue to count slowly making my way towards ten. I then turned around and began to search the room, going through my usual spiel of wondering where they were out loud.

They'd definitely gotten smarter, deciding to hide as far away from me as possible. So I took to the hall, deciding to eliminate the possiblities room by room and it was once I'd left the room that I was thrust into a whole other world.

"Wha - " I didn't get to finish my sentence as a gun fell into my hands.

"I want you to search and destroy," I looked forward to see Scarlett before me, green eyes flashing as she stood in a professional yet tyrannical manner. Her hands were folded behind her back as she smirked at me.

"Search and destroy?" I breathe the words, confused as my body begins to move on its own accord.

_Step, step, step_

My heart thumped as I watched the hall quickly pass and I arrived at the last room in the corridor. Somehow it opened, not needing me to even touch it. It just swang open. Like a gate in a harsh breeze.

I then began to search the room, rougher this time as throwing things to the ground. Glass cracked and paper crumpled, nothing being left whole or new after I'd found it.

I was so lost in the cycle, that I didn't notice the two infants crawling towards me. They each placed a hand on my leg, tugging at my pants.

I turned to face them and froze. I sunk to the ground, reality sinking in, and began to cry.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"I can't believe you went back to it!" My mother's voice was sharp and furious. The walls seemed to tremble with her rage and frustration. "I told you not to and - "

She went silent as my father interrupted her, his voice too low for me to hear what they were discussing. Whatever it was they had been going at it for a solid hour now. In fact it seemed to escalate instead of calm down.

"No, I _told_ you it would fail," My mother spoke slowly as if she were explaing something to a child.

Her brows were pinched and lips pulled into a taught line. Pink was slowly creeping up from her neck, covering her face and flushing her skin.

"I told you it was unwise and what do you do?" She gave an exasperated sigh. "You go against my advice and fuck everything up!"

My mother gave a few heavy breathes, her chest heaving as her face grew melancholic and her tone more saddened. "

I thought you were over this..." My mother pinched her brows as she sighed. "I believed you were putting our family first... I - I supported you, _defended_ you and I get this in return...so I'm filing for a divorce."

Silence filled the room as all eyes seemed to be gixed on my mother. Usually she would remain quiet and docile in these situation. Silent and observant. Knowing but not judging or deciding. She was just there, a witness - even a book keeper of sorts.

In fact my mother held most of my father's secrets. But by going behind her back he had crossed a line. Dug too far. Gone too deep.

My mother had spent years trying to make sure we were a happy family. That everything was peachy inside her household and that we were a poster family. But by putting whatever it was before us, my father had crossed a line in her mind. And now my mother was cracking.

All she was doing now was filling the cracks before she could break.

"Mother maybe - "

"No, it's final," My mother spoke, her tone firm despite the wavering in her voice. "Goodbye David, I'll be taking my money before you can cash it in."

She then hung up, her lip quivering but face slightly less pink. A sniff came from her and she quickly swiped at her eyes.

"Mother - "

She then fell into my arms, sobs racking her body and emotions everywhere.

"Oh, Heather I'm all alone now!" She cried out her face buried in my shoulder. Tears soaked my shoulder but I brushed it aside. Instead I consoled my mother, patting her back and listening to her choked out ramblings.

They seemed to go on forever, continuing in an endless cycle as she grew more and more distraught. Finally, the crying seemed to stop.

My mother then pulled away, her eyes rimmed with inky black and face flushed from tears.

"I don't know what to do now..." She sunk to the floor, defeated. Her hands immediately flew to her face, covering her eyes and tucking her knees into her chest.

"We can start again mother," Marietta smiled softly, taking her hand as she sat next to her.

"Yeah, what she said," Damion grinned, before turning away.

"I'm sure I can visit from time to time," I say as I turn away. There is no way I'm going soft, even with these stupid hormones.

"Thank you..." My mother breathed and then she wrapped us into a hug.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"So are you saying that the victim _gave_ you a reason to attack?" Courtney's lawyers were hounding Bryce like two rottweilers to a bone.

The once cocky and overconfident man was now redfaced and bleary eyed, all of his lies crumbling as he was put under pressure by these two formally dressed bloodhounds.

"Yes," His voice came out quiet.

"And what threat did he impose on you?" The other lawyer narrowed their gaze on the man. "I mean the victim is only sixteen."

"Well you'd be surprised with what they can do," Bryce chuckled dryly as both lawyers began to state about how Bryce's demeanour, as well as the evidence, proved he was guilty.

Soon the prosecution were calling a new witness to the stand. Someone who was extremely detrimental to locking this violent freak behind bars.

"I call Blaineley O'Halloran to the stand."

The blonde, now fully rocking her chocolate coloured hair in a semi-formal bun, stood up and calmly entered the stand. Her black heels clicked against the floor and she seemed to take in a deep breath before nodding to the judge.

Now the closing of the case can finally begin.

* * *

**Blaineley's P.O.V**

I struggle to breathe.

Cameras flash in all directions and a million sets of eyes seem to focus on me. Unmoving; unblinking. Like statues of truth and justice, they all watched in silence. Words weren't needed as their expressions were enough to reveal the truth.

Then I take a deep breath and everything washes away. People, cameras, lights; they all melt like snow in the early rays of spring.

Then it all returns. Swift and sudden. Loud and overbearing. I feel as if I may overload and yet I know I must do this.

I gulp, my throat feeling tight, as I nod towards the judge.

They then motion towards Courtney's lawyers and the beginning of the end begins.

* * *

"We find the defendant guilty."

Everyone in the room seems to erupt into bursts of joy and laughter. People were talking, hugging, celebrating. Everyone seemed to be impacted by this news and I mean everybody.

"Well it's finally come to a close," I say softly as Bryce as accompanied by two officers. He was noticeably bound by handcuffs.

"And we couldn't have done it without your testimony," Courtney grinned as she nudged me. "Got any plans since you're free now?"

"Hmm I don't know," I say as I tap my chin. "I'll probably continue with the whole acting thing. Maybe figure out how to live without someone else in my life too."

"Yeah you can definitely do better than Chris or that scumbag," Courtney wrinkled her nose.

"Oh definitely," I nod, humming slightly, "I guess from here all that's left is a happy ending."

The brunette nodded and I knew that I was right. All that was left was a happy ending. And happy endings there shall be.

* * *

**Shawn's P.O.V**

"Ok so today we'll be covering the basics of zombie survival," I say as I look at the group of students before me.

Not many had turned up for my class and those who had were unexpected candidates. However whoever I taught could share my knowledge and if it's shard to everyone, maybe the whole human race won't die.

"Excuse me but will we be covering shelters and food stock?" The voice I recognised as Harold's spoke.

"Yes," I nod. "Really good points actually. Good shelters and plenty of non-perishable foods are key to zombie survival."

A few noted my words down, while others nodded and spoke words of agreement. I'm guessing that this class will go quite well. I turn towards the whiteboard.

"Ok, can anyone tell me what preserved foods are best to keep for a last resort?"

A few hands rose and the answers were coming faster than rain during a storm. Soon everything had been covered and I was naming the people who had scored well on the test I'd given them.

The stepbros (as many called them instead o their actual named), Harold, Brick and surprisingly Dave had gained a full ninety-eight to a hundred percent.

"Well you guys are pretty prepared for if anything were to happen," I say as the end of the session nears. "Make sure to get back safe, the infection rate rose today."

There were a few laughs, but mainly agreements, and soon the entire class was gone. They had left the room to face the halls of sluggish students, hopefully making it out uninfected.

Hope.

That's all I could really do now wasn't it? I'd taught them all I knew, done what I could. I'd even let them in on top classified information.

So all that was really left was hope. The thing that is usually the death the death of the protagonist in zombie shows and movies. But also the only thing that keeps them going.

* * *

**Mike's P.O.V**

"Well Mike I'm glad you've agreed to this session," My therapist, Mrs Davey, gives me a smile as she looks up from her clipboard.

Once again I was in her office, listening to her advice and views on what to do with my 'issue.' My childhood curse.

"As you know the government are experimenting with a new take on MPD," She continued, her voice quite professional and monotone as looked at me. "It will include going over the trauma that caused your split personalities. That being said we will be going over some sensitive topics."

I nod following her words while also trying to keep them contained within my brain. Trauma seemed to be the hardest one as it linked to a lot of childhood events. Dark and macabre ones at that.

"I understand if you are a bit hesitant towards it," Mrs Davey smiled as she went into her supply closet,"However I want you to know I'm on your side."

She then pulled out a machine with a bunch of wires and ECG electrodes they stick on people to read their heart rates.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable at all?" My therapist raised a brow as she began to skirt some gel onto her gloved hands and began to apply it to my head.

"Kinda," I say as I try to ignore the odd niggling in my head. "But it's probably cause this is weird."

"Oh it will be for the first few times," Mrs Davey brushed it aside as she busied herself with applying the electrodes.

She stuck them all over my head, making sure they were hooked up to the machine she had. She then turned it on and held a plastic cup towards me.

"Once you drink this you'll be sent into a state of sleep," Mrs Davey nodded as I took the cup. "You'll be sent into a memory that triggered a personality. Everything you see will be displayed on this screen, so if anything goes wrong I'll pull you out ok."

"Ok," I nod as I lift the cup to my lips.

I then down the blue liquid, its warmth spreading through me as my eyes begin to droop...

* * *

I wake up inside my brain. I know I'm inside it and yet my brain feels like my first home. The place where I lived those terrible few years with my parents. Parents who didn't love me nor want me.

I open my mouth and a wail escapes me. It's high pitched and squealing the opposite of my matured and broken voice.

"Alright, alright I'm coming," My mom entered the room, a joint of what I assume to be a drug dangling from her lower lip.

She then lifted me from my crib, her scent tainted with the stench of smoke and drugs. She cradled me close, a parallel to how she'd treat me in one of her pill and alcohol fuelled rages. There'd been times she'd flung me around the room by my arm, nearly dislocating it, over something as small as crying.

I snuggle into my mom, breathing in the faint scent of her lavender perfume. A sign that she was still the gentle person she was without the drugs and booze. I like to think that she loves me, that they both love me, underneath their compulsive need for getting high. That really they were just people with a really bad problem.

But it all melts away when the doorbell rings and I'm carried away, the scent of lavender disappearing and my mom vanishing forever.

**.0.0.0.0.0.**

"Happy birthday Mike!"

I smile as my grandpa sets down a plate of blueberry pancakes on the dining table.

It was my fourth or fifth birthday. I couldn't tell which as it seems so long ago. Like a blurry dream that continues to drift further and further away. All I know is that something bad will happen today. Something that kick starts my bad childhood.

"Thanks grandpa," I begin to eat the stack of fluffy food, the taste of blueberries and maple syrup covering my tongue.

My grandpa chuckled as he ruffled my hair.

For the past few weeks he had been unhappy. My grandma had just passed, her death being peaceful and within her sleep at the hospital. I never discovered how she died, but I like to imagine it was from something painless. Something that fitted the kind and gentle person my grandma was.

"Now why don't you eat all that up and we'll get started on your birthday surprise," He gave me a smile and I began to eat more vigorously, wanting to know what he had planned.

I never found out.

Just as I'd finished and was taking my plate into the kitchen, I found my grandpa passed out on the floor. I ran out in hysterics, dropping the plate and screaming from the front porch that something bad had happened.

The emergency services were called and I was soon loaded into an ambulance with him.

But he never woke up. And I was thrust into the system.

**.0.0.0.0.0.**

"The big D huh?" Chester stood before me a knowing look in his eye. "I always thought I came from somethin' dark like that."

I blink as I spot the personality, tears filling my eyes as I go over the memory I worked so hard to suppress all this years. The memory that triggered my crappy upbringing and the problems it created.

"Oh no I get it sport," He rolled his eyes, "You and your grief and _mourning. _What was it that old bird used to say? Oh yes, no point crying over spilt milk."

"But - "

"No buts Mike, you have to move on," Chester looked at me, his face serious. "Do it for your grandpa and for crying out loud do it for yourself. You can't keep carrying it around like a suitcase eventually you'll get tired."

"Ok..." I sniff as I take in his words. I then give him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you Chester."

"Ahh cut it with the sentimental," I heard him sniff. "Not _existing_ will be a pain, but we all discussed it and we're willing to help. Just don't mess up."

"I won't, I promise."

Then he fades away and I wake up. A new emptiness inside of me, and yet it's quickly healing.


	64. Waking Up

**A/N: Well...I'm now a year older and have been sick all week! (It sucks really) But I have a new laptop so updates are nearly a million time easier! :3**

**Anyway I'm here with a brand new update that will bring us closer to the finish of this story! •Insert applause• And due to being sick I had to self isolate so time was a plenty to work on this.**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - Thanks for the kind reviews as always. I'm glad that the quality is still ok despite the story near finishing (endings tend to suck for me). But enjoy this chapter anyway!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"So how has everything been?" I let out a sigh as I allow myself a break for the first time today.

Since my father's arrest, I've been busy keeping up an ok public image as well as making sure everything was smooth for _my _future after graduating and leaving this dump of a town. However I can't leave until I'm sure that my mother, and siblings, will be ok on their own. After all we were _all _very dependent on my father.

"Ok," My mother smiled as she neatened her bun and began to pack a satchel with supplies. "I've been adjusting to being back in the office, but it's worth seeing my kids happy for once."

She earned a hum and a mumble from her 'kids'. Marietta was busy getting ready for her afternoon shift at her Saturday job and Damion had just come back from his. From what my mother had told me they'd both been working hard on it. Marietta taking it a bit more seriously than Damion, had been dragging her brother to his job before it instilled in him to just go.

"So how are the jobs going?" I ask as I look at my younger siblings. For once I'm glad that I'm the older one, I never had to get a Saturday job.

"Sucky." Damion stuck his tongue out.

"It's ok," Marietta smiled simply, tying her curled hair into a ponytail. "The baby goats are cute but shoveling that crap gets tiring."

"And stinky," Damion quipped before rolling his eyes. "How much longer do we have to do this for?"

"The rest of your lives," My mother answered simply as she grabbed an umbrella and went to the front door. "I'll be back for dinner. Don't trash the house Damion."

She then left the building, causing me to look at my two siblings. They were acting, no behaving, too well for this to be real. Mother had to have bribed them.

"What did she give you?" I say automatically and one sighs as the other scoffs.

"Nothing," Damion shrugged.

"Ok she gave me a new curling iron," Marietta smiled sheepishly as she gestured to the device. "And she gave Damion a new phone - in return for us making an effort of course."

"Oh yes the _effort_," Damion frowned as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"So...you guys are ok then?" I raise a brow as I look at them.

"Yep."

"Haven't felt better."

"Ok, well I'm gonna leave you two monkeys to it," I say as I grab my bag and head to the door. "If mom breaks down again call Dr Phillips. Need anything else just call."

"Ok, ok we get it goodbye _mother_." Damion exasperated and I rolled my eyes.

That's my thanks for trying to be nice. Damn these hormones.

"Wait, I need something!" Marietta ran up to me, jacket over her shoulder and bag beside it. She smiled slightly. "Can I get a rid to work?"

"Of course you need one..." I sigh as I resist the urge to facepalm. "Come on then."

She lets out a celebratory squeal and I only shake my head.

Sometimes I wonder what I'm still doing in this town...

* * *

**Geoff's P.O.V**

"So you treat other people with trauma right?" I raise a brow, skeptical of the old woman sitting across from me.

She appeared like the usual old woman, glasses and greying hair with slight wrinkles and a cardigan that had a warm earthly tone to it, but something seemed off. She seemed too lively and curious to be the therapist that her card advertised her as. Too joyful and bouncy to be someone who is ready to deal with a story of blood and death while being mindlessly controlled. Something I regret, although not actively having a part in it.

But that's how sins work right?

You feel remorse no matter how much you're assured you did no wrong. No matter how much you want to move on and accept that what happened was beyond your control. But it keeps coming back, like a yo-yo to a string the remorse spirals back, sometimes taking longer than usual or being a jumble of mess, but always returning. Always finding ways to niggle into my mind through flashbacks and sudden thoughts.

"Yes, I've had quite a few cases from your experience too Geoff," Mrs Davey smiled softly, her clipboard resting on her lap.

The old bird had greying auburn hair, the colour still vibrant despite age and formal clothing reminding me of where I was. Her brown, almost hazel, eyes shone with a warmth that kinda reminded me of Bridge but other than that her appearance only made me more on edge. Reality is sinking in. I'm waking up from drifting and realising that everything will become very real as soon as I accept it. That once I open this chapter, I can't close it no matter how much I want to.

But I have to go through with it.

"That's good," I manage after a few seconds and begin to twiddle my thumbs, feeling awkward just lying there on the chaise lounge. A cliché moment in most sitcoms or shows.

"Well start whenever you're ready dear," Mrs Davey smiled, the gesture warm yet feeling pressuring as I glance at her. "We have an hour you know and it'll fly by the sooner you start talking. Talking can help speed up the process."

I nod, deciding to speak just for the sake of speaking. Well it started that way and soon and I was pouring out everything I knew on the situation. Like a broken fountain spouting water, the words tumbled from my mouth easily being recorded by the therapist who smiled and commented every once in a while. You may think it was annoying or belittling, but her words actually helped to clear up some things. They gave more insight into the problem and soon the weight was seeming to lift from me, the burden to continue after this event becoming a little easier to bear.

Then a timer goes off and small beeps fill the room. Mrs Davey sighs and then stops the beeping, a small smile still on her face.

"You did well Geoff," She nodded as I gathered my things.

"So when do you think this'll be over doc?" I ask, raising a brow and she chuckles.

"I'm a therapist not a doctor, dear," The older woman laughed, a serious look somehow surviving her fit of chuckles. "Healing is a lengthy process. It takes time and you can't just slap a band aid over a deep wound and call it a day. You have to wait for it to scab over and then slowly heal, the remaining scars fading as you accept it. Don't think that _one _session changes everything as it doesn't. I want to see you here every week, Geoff, doc's orders as you say, don't skip or the progress won't continue."

"I understand," I nod, trying to suppress a laugh at the kind lady's stern expression. It was such an odd sight to see someone so old and kind looking so wound up and serious. "But I thought you weren't a doctor?"

"It's an expression, Geoff, an expression," She sighed as she led me to the door. "Have a great week and remember to tell that wife of yours something nice each day. I'll be asking her."

She then closed the door, leaving me to process what had happened. It was then I realised that I had made it through my first therapy session and it wasn't that _bad. _In fact I looked forward to my next visit as well as keeping my promise - no duty - to tell Bridge something nice each day.

Fueled by the new positive energy, I leave Mrs Davey's office and head back home.

Slowly but surely I'm recovering and recovering means I'm healing.

* * *

**Mike's P.O.V**

"Ah Mike, a pleasure as always," Mrs Davey gave me her usual smile, glasses piled on top of her greying hair.

"Mrs Davey," I return her greeting, nodding slightly as I head inside her office.

As usual the chairs were all there, the comfy furniture looking even more inviting in its bright hues of greens, reds and blues. The desk sat to the side, papers and books strewn across it as well as letters. but what stuck out to me most was the machine hastily brought into the centre of the room, equipment prepped for my latest session.

Once again I was back for another MPD talk and since the last Chester had been gone. Erased. His influence and appearances had vanished, like a phantom in the night. All of the other personalities had also noted this and as such weren't too joyful to be or be around. Vito was having an inner turmoil, conflicted between disappearing forever or staying; Manitoba was like a drunken sailor, watching as his crew and ship sink before him; Svetlana had been crying profusely and mal was nowhere to be seen. Once again he had retreated to the depths of my mind, waiting for when he would be called and when we would face the worst of the memories.

The one that made **_him._**

"You ready dear?" She asked, a slight tone of worry in her voice. She then frowned and placed a soft hand on my shoulder. "I know this is tough...but it's for the best."

"I know..." I breathe as I clench my fists and let her place the electrodes onto my skull. Once again I feel the slight buzz and shiver as I think about how this'll be another personality gone and another memory tackled.

Another piece of me gone...

"Ok, I'm turning it on," Mrs Davey spoke, her voice wavering as she passed me the cup of liquid again. "Good luck Mike."

"Thank you," I smile and down the contents of the plastic container.

* * *

I wake up in a room filled with bright pastel colours, rainbows and plastic tables adorning the area. Boxes of donated and old toys sat in the corners, all of them used for these visits that many children went to and never returned from.

Adoption.

It definitely is a scary process. Being passed between homes in the foster system; not knowing what friends you have or how long you'd be there; each day here was an unpredictable nightmare, only the toughest making it out to live normal lives. Others ended back up in the system - the crime system. Drugs, theft, murder; all crimes that elders in my homes had suffered and yet I had somehow survived to the age of six without any mishaps. I was still a happy child and I lived up to that. As a result many of my foster parents had a fondness for me - but none ever adopted.

"You must be Mike," A young woman with honey blonde hair came up to me, a kind smile on her face. She looked at the stuffed animal in my arms, the one thing I managed to keep from my distant past with my grandparents.

It was a zebra, the animal being a gift from when we went to the zoo. I dragged it everywhere with me, the animal reminding me of fuzzy faces and warm smiles; of cookies and endless happy evenings as I was read a bedtime story and kissed goodnight. In the system, things were harder. It was every kid for themselves and as a result most of my things had been gone, the zebra being my only companion.

"And who is this?" The woman knelt to be beside me, her eyes widening in awe. "Does he have a name?"

I shake my head, a clear indication of no.

"Well, why don't we call him Ziggy?" The lady smiled, chuckling slightly as she patted the animal. "I'm Medallia and it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mike."

I watch as she stands back up and talks with my social worker, Luke. Both go into a long conversation and I catch bits and pieces of it before being shot a smile from Medallia. She then went back to talking, making it clear that I shouldn't concern myself with this. That I should play and be a child while I could.

So while they spoke, I began to draw. I drew Chester, a voice that often appeared in my head and sometimes told me what to do, but he never was visible. Many said he was my imaginary friend, a way to deal with loss, but I think he's part of me. A part of me I can talk to when I feel lonely.

"Whatcha drawing Mike?" Medallia was back, leaning over me as she looked at my drawing. Her long blonde hair spilled over her shoulder, the scent of daises and other delicate flowers escaping with it.

"Chester," I say the name and continue to draw.

"I see," She took a seat across from me. "And who is Chester?"

"He's my friend," I don't look up from the paper, concentrating on colouring inside the lines.

"So I've heard," Medallia nodded, before smiling. "Well Mike, how would you like coming to stay with me? I've heard that the children in your current home aren't so nice and I only have one other child who is really kind."

I pause. The crayon stills and I look up at the blonde. Her green eyes are warm and kind, matching the pink lipglossed smile she wore. Medallia was young compared to the other foster parents I'd had. Many were middle aged or cruel, their homes no place to raise children with few being kind. I have many scars from unfair foster parents.

"I'd like that," I smile as I look at Medallia. "You seem nice."

"I'm glad you think that," The woman smiled and then began to talk about what it was like living in her home.

**..0.**

Time has passed. I'm now seven and everything seems to be normal for me.

Medallia is a nice foster parent, her kind ways and young personality really helping me to feel at ease within her home. She often helps with school work and bullies and makes the most delicious meals. She made Ziggy, my zebra, a bowtie and said that it was a nice touch. Everything was so amazing about this woman I was often calling mom. She was so nice and kind, looking after me and my foster sister Ellie.

But not only that was amazing, Medallia was a retired gymnast. She had been close to the Olympic gold medal when she ended up spraining something, as a result she signed it all away and retired to live in the upper middle class of this town. However the glory days are never far for Medallia, she often tells me and Ellie tales of her career and how she pulled off certain tricks that seemed impossible and soon I was learning them. I kept her tricks tucked away and often practiced with her and Ellie, ignoring the jeers from my peers and often impressing said peers when I went on the monkey bars.

So in short all was peaceful. Idyllic. Nothing could shatter the peaceful bubble Medallia had created for her small but happy family.

Well that's what I thought...

**..0.**

It was a rainy afternoon. Ellie and I were still at the school, waiting with our umbrellas in the pouring rain. Medallia had been late to pick us up for the past few days now, often saying she had to do some errands and completely spaced, so we were both accustomed to occupying ourselves. We played a game of I-spy, with Ellie taking her turn when Medallia finally pulls up.

Our usually smiley and calm foster mom was now a silent and worried looking mess. Her blonde hair was sticking to her face, drenched from the rain, and her clothes looked as if she'd thrown them on haphazardly. She had hurriedly ushered us into the car and soon began speeding away from the school.

"Mom are you ok?" Ellie had grown accustomed to calling Medallia mom, the trait earning a fondness.

"Yes, I'm just a little frightened, sweetie," Medallia focused on the road, her eyes staring straight ahead.

The entire journey was silent, the purr of the engine and patter of the rain the only sounds between us. For the whole ride I thought, my mind racing with possibilities and ideas as we pulled up by our home and Medallia rushed us out.

"There's some boxes in the hall, grab those and help me get them into the car," Her voice rasped as she unlocked the front door.

Being the obedient children we were, we began to help pack the things into the car. I peeked inside a few boxes and spotted some of my favourite things inside. The labels on the boxes also helped to give some sort of idea of what was going on. We were moving. Leaving.

But why?

I bite back the question as we load the things into the car and Medallia gets us to wait for her inside it. She heads into the house and silence fills the air.

_Bang_

My heart stops as I hear the first shot. Clear and resolute. A scream follows along with a cry.

_Bang_

I wince. Another this time. No doubt to the same person, hopefully not who I fear it to be.

_Bang_

...

Silence fills the air as Ellie turns to me, tears filling her eyes as she tucks her knees to her chest. Sobs are held in and I pass her Ziggy, deciding to keep watch in case the shooter comes our way. If they do we'll have to run or hide.

"Duck down," I whisper and Ellie does as told.

She sniffles as she ducks down, squeezing Ziggy. A million years seem to pass as we wait in that car, minds and hearts racing as we fear the worst had happened. That Medallia had been -

I muster the courage to leave. I grab Ellie by the wrist and gently guide her towards the house. The rain falls onto our clothes, soaking them into transparency and clinginess. The feeling is uncomfortable, unsettling, but I ignore it to see what had happened. To see if Medallia was ok.

We reach the front door and we spot it is left ajar. Blood is spattered across its frame, the red like tiny dots of sick decoration. The lights inside are off, the hall dimmed from the cloudy sky and lack of illumination. Pictures hang haphazardly from the walls, one of the three of us dropped, the frame shattered beyond repair. It was a nice picture, the memory warm and fuzzy in my head and when I recall it now it makes me feel terrible. It makes tears brim to my eyes and words impossible to utter.

Pain is brought when I think about it.

"I don't like it here, Mike," Ellie sniffled, her brown eyes brimming with tears. "I'm scared..."

"I know," I pat her in comfort. "But we need to check on Medallia. I'm sure she's fine but we have to."

Gulping, I lead her into the kitchen and instantly regret my choice. The normally white tile walls are now red, the words _'this is what you get bitch_' messily scrawled in red over the blank space Medallia was planning to put a dream board onto. Blood is everywhere, splatters pools and even trails and footprints are left. A knife is laid out on the counter, the tip red and used for what I can guess is bodily harm.

Then there was the body. Right in the doorway.

Once honey blonde hair was now stained red, the colour tainted with her own blood. Glassy green eyes remained open, their warm depths lifeless and frightened. Blood was smeared over her body and face, puncture wounds visible on her torso and legs. A gunshot wound was in the back of her head and blood was still leaving the corpse, the red liquid staining the light flooring.

Nausea fills my senses and I try my best not to scream or puke, my brain feeling as if it might explode or worse. A thousand emotions race through me, each fighting to be dominant, but only one action takes over.

I cry.

Great tears of aqua pour from my eyes as I take in the scene, my arms rushing to the body. I cradle the corpse, willing there to be warmth, to feel_ someone_ hug back, but no-one does. Medallia doesn't laugh and smile and say it's one huge joke. She doesn't hug me back and tell me everything is ok. Medallia just lies there, dead like her long lost career in gymnastics. Both things she was gifted in, life and gymnastics, were now gone from her. Stripped away.

I wonder what it feels like to lose that twice...

But I guess I have. My grandparents and now her - an endless cycle of death it seems.

"I'm sorry Medallia..."

That's all I can say as the sirens sound and the police burst in.

**..0.**

"Oh Mike..." Svetlana sighs as she wipes her tears away, a hand landing on my shoulder.

"I know Svetlana, I know," I say as I look at the set of monkey bars in the distance. They were my favourite thing to go on before the second event. A way for me to show Medallia that I liked her stories about her glory days and that one day I'd help her relive them.

Medallia had been a good mother.

"I know it is hard to forget," Svetlana stood beside me, "Hard to move on."

"Tell me something I don't know," I frown as I sit down on a small rock. I place my head in my hands on focus on the monkey bars, the sky and land unchanging around them unlike the rest of my mind.

"But zhat is why you have to move on!" She grinned as she began to think of something. She then pointed to the monkey bars. "I challenge you to beat me on those."

"The monkey bars?" I raise a brow as I look at the playground equipment.

"Yes," Svetlana nodded, her mind made. "Beat me on those and we have a deal."

"Ok..." I get up and begin to make my way to the equipment.

I don't remember going over them, or even trying but somehow I'm on the other side and Svetlana is gone, her voice flickering in the breeze.

_"Good luck Mike..."_

And then I'm sucked back to reality. Sitting in my therapist's office, tears streaking my face.

* * *

**Shawn's P.O.V**

"Shawn you're overreacting," Jasmine sighs as she stands outside my dorm.

The spread has gotten worse, more people falling victim to the mysterious illness spreading about. More and more students have fallen victim to it and many of them have been continuing to head into class, coughs and sneezes only spreading it further. So I've been isolating myself only heading out to classes and to refresh my stock before things get to the worst stage.

"I'm not this is serious," I say as I think about whether it'd be a liability or not to let her in. The spread had been getting pretty large now and that meant not knowing who could be carrying said illness.

"Shawn everyone's probably just sick from Chef's food," Jasmine continued, her annoyance and fatigue obvious.

"I'm not chancing it," I say firmly as I turn my back to the door. "And neither should you. All outbreaks are underestimated until the whole _population_ becomes zombies."

A silence followed along with a simple sigh. I then heard her rest a hand on the door, her forehead probably following suit.

"Ok, just don't starve yourself in there," Her tone was humorous, light-hearted. "I'll check up on you ok?"

"Yeah," I respond and then her footsteps sound.

Then I'm left alone. No-one to keep my company and the world falling apart before my eyes. That's when it all kicks in. When I realise that maybe I shouldn't hide away like a hermit crab for something this small. Not _yet_ anyway.

So I open my door and bolt out, hoping to catch up with Jasmine.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"Hello this is Sierra Campbell speaking," I give a professional tone, knowing that this caller is most probably important. After all it's not everyday you get a call from an unknown number just after releasing a hit matchmaking app.

"Ah I was hoping to catch you," The person answering had a British accent, the tone suggesting they were a manager or agent of sorts. "You are available right now, right?"

"Yes I'm free for the afternoon," I say, frantically typing a response to an email. I'd been doing so all morning, getting all sorts of offers and deals from bug companies. However I was waiting for a certain one to call me. One that I've always dreamed of joining as a reality or talk show host.

"Great, now I'd like you to come down to the office," The person continued. "I work for a company that produces shows, similar to how TLC and MTV work. I'm sure you've heard of it, we go by ARTC."

"America's Reality and Talk Channel?" I breathe not believing that they'd finally called. "As in the company that did Letter date and that show with the blind fiancés and stuff?!"

"That's the one," The person chuckled. The sound of typing filled their end and then someone talking. "I'm sending you a chauffeur. They'll pick you up and deliver you here where we'll talk about a contract. My bosses were wondering about doing a show on the mysterious Sierra Campbell and her matchmaking abilities."

"Well I'll definitely be there," I say, eyes still wide as I discard my email response and begin to head to my closet. I have to find something more professional to wear than my house sweater and leggings.

"Great, you should be picked up in an hour," The call then ended and I was left holding my phone.

My jaw was still open, my eyes blinking and mind wondering if this was really all happening. If the channel that produces those good trashy shows is actually hiring me to have my own trashy show. And when I say trashy I mean those shows like _Teen Mom_ and _My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding_. The shows aren't actually trashy but the content can be argued to be so as it drags in viewers who gradually become addicted.

"Why are you just standing there holding your phone?" Staci poked her head in, a pizza box in hand.

"They called," I say.

"They did!" Her eyes are wide and she nearly drops the pizza. However Staci isn't one to waste good food and so caught it just as swiftly as it fell. "That's great! So what are you gonna do? Own a show, help out - "

"I have a show," I nod, slowly letting the words sink into me. I was going to have a tv series. An actual series. Not one of those YouTube series I did filming and editing moments of the school day. Not one of my special uploads on my blogs. I was actually having my own show.

Then I remember that I'm going to the main building in town. That I'm gonna be picked up in an hour. Panic begins to race through me as I think about how to present myself. I can't turn up like this, they'll think I'm just another college student who got lucky. I had to look professional.

"What's the panic for?" Staci asked, raising a brow as I began to hyperventilate.

"I need something to wear," I say as I head to my closet. "I'm heading to the building in one hour."

"Ok, I'll help," She sets her pizza down and begins to help me rummage through my collection of clothes.

I shoot her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Stace," I say and she simply shrugs.

"No prob," She scoffed, "Just make sure to mention me on that show."

I laugh. She really is a true roommate and friend.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"About time you woke up," I laugh as my brother slowly makes his way through the meal the nurses gave him.

I don't get how he can eat it. Hospital food always disgusted me. The way it always looked like it had been messed with. The custard always looked way too goopy and slimey to be just milk and whatever else they put in it, the cake always crumbled as soon as you stabbed it and the rest of the food just as deformed and unappealing. Like Chef's food but more appetizing really.

"Are you admitting you actually missed me?" He asked, poking his food.

"No way, I was just worried about mom having to unplug you," I say slowly as I turn away from him, opting for the view from the window. Since we were so high up, the town appeared a little smaller. tall buildings looked like building blocks, the streets small strips of black littered with moving objects. "You know you were close."

"Yeah I heard about that," I heard him drop his plastic fork onto the plate, clearly done with eating. "Look I promise I wasn't messing with it again. My friends wanted me to grab them a bit from some new dealer so I told them I would. Problem was the dick beat me up and then mugged me thinking he'd find anything on me, but I was clean."

"How do I know your friends weren't giving you a joint?" I ask, peering at him and he sighs.

"Because rehab changes you," He answers simply. "Going through withdrawal symptoms, watching others spiral into madness and commit suicide over something as simple as a spliff changes you. You don't want to end up like those people. So I stopped, haven't smoked it in months you just assumed I did cause my room stinks of the stuff thanks to my friends."

"Not one?" I press. "Your room only stinks because they smoke it there?"

"Not one," He shook his head. "I was only getting it for my buds, never took a draw after a few weeks out of rehab. But then this shit happened."

I nod, understanding his reasoning and logic. After some of the stories he had written down in his letters, I can understand why my brother is so scared of being sent back to rehab. That place seems a little wild, and that's coming from someone who went to high school in a literal freak show.

"That's good to hear," I smile before punching him on the arm.

"Ow! What's that for?" He glared at me and I shrugged.

"For making me have to pay for your hospital bills," I say simply, "Oh and scaring the shit out of mom. If you do this again, I will_ personally_ make sure the job gets done on the crime scene."

"Got it," He gulped and I laughed. He even gave me a mini salute.

"Good," I nod with a smile. "Now rest up and heal because bills aren't cheap!"

He nodded and began to eat the hospital gunk (food) earning another smile from me. Looks like everything's going uphill from here, just as so many people told me after the trial. Maybe they're right too. But as I think back to Chris' Life Plans and endless schemes for all of his students, the small moments of happiness are gone and bitterness fills the air.


	65. Studies, Letters, Past

**A/N: Well this week was busy! I had a bunch of things to do and so this update may be a little shorter than usual. That being said, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I get if the plot's getting a bit boring and long (endings tend to be my breaking point) but please stay till the end! It makes the journey all the more worth it.**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - Thanks. I try to put a lot of effort into the chapters, especially the memories, and I'm glad you're enjoying them.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"She hasn't come home for a day now," My mother's worried voice rang through my ears as I walked down the rainy streets.

Once again the weather was deciding to be shitty since Autumn was well developed. Windy afternoons, hours of heavy downpours and even thunderstorms had begun to plague everyone and even I was beginning to grow annoyed at it. After all, try heading to the hospital in this weather and all sorts.

It sucks. Truly.

"Maybe she crashed at a friend's place," I say as I enter the shelter of a nearby bus stop. The rain was coming down really hard today, it'd be better to catch a bus even if it's full of people. At least then I'll probably grab one of those honorary seats for pregnant people.

"She hasn't, I've called all her friends," My mother sighed. I imagined her running her hand down her face, creases in her brow from stressing. "She hasn't been in school, hasn't been seen...she didn't even show up for work. I'm worried Heather."

My eyes widen at her words, the meaning of them processing through my brain. My sister hasn't been seen in twenty four hours. Not at school, work - anywhere. The last time she was seen was when she was getting ready for work and apparently my brother decided it was the perfect time to ruin her day. Noe she hasn't been seen anywhere.

"Are you sure she hasn't been seen?" I ask, brow quirking as a bus pulls up.

People flood onto it, but I wait. I'll get on the next one.

"Yes," My mother breathes out, sniffling. "I've filed a missing person's report but they say she's a runaway and - "

"Ok mom I get it," I say, growing annoyed with her moping and self-pity.

If Marietta has truly gone missing then why? It'd take a lot for my little sister, who put up with all the crap my family has thrown at her, to run away or even just up and go without saying. I always knew that she would leave us all behind when she got older, say that she needs some headspace and move away. I just didn't think it'd be now. Not when she had a future ahead of her and people that did care for her.

"Just...please help look for her," My mother's voice was breathy, short. Like she was holding back sobs. "Damion's been out all night looking and so have the neighbors and her friends. I'm just so _worried_ Heather. What if - what if she does what Dana did?"

I freeze, the phone loose and heavy in my hand. It feels like a brick rather than a link to the world. An object that is just there. Words, thoughts and memories spin in my mind, hurting my skull and blurring my thoughts as tears subconsciously fill my eyes. Tears that had been spilt all too many years ago.

"I - I have to go," I choke out, voice thick. "I'll cover downtown since I'm already there. Call me if you find her."

I then hang up, wiping my eyes and stepping out into the rain. I open my umbrella and watch as the rain patters onto the translucent material. The rhythm is so consistent, so constant - like the sound of my feet when I'm running. But why am I running? What am I running towards?

I don't know. All I know is that I'm running towards her - I'm running towards my sister.

* * *

**Shawn's P.O.V**

"Well I bet you feel dumb for thinking we all turned into zombies," Amy laughed.

It's been a few days since I decided to chance it and see if the zombie apocalypse thing was happening and I found out I was wrong. In fact I had been _way _off about why everyone on campus was ill and sluggish. Everyone seemed to make it the butt of their jokes and even now I can't escape it.

"Yeah, especially when I found out Chef's food caused it," I grimaced as I suppressed a shiver. Chef's food was the stuff of nightmares - I mean actual nightmares. If food was a type of monster, then Chef's would be the living abomination of it. His food had been responsible for at least a couple dozen sick calls home.

"To be honest that isn't the surprising part," Harold spoke as he shoveled ice-cream onto his spoon. "What was shocking was that people actually attended the course. I thought most students these days knew such things were 'unnecessary.'"

"Well opinions change over time," Jasmine smiled at me, expression fond. "Plus we could all do with some survival skills."

"Ain't that the truth," Amy nodded as she watched the syrup drip from her pancake stack. "Speaking of opinions, we need to get rid of Chris. Gwen and Courtney told me that he's got this thing going called Life Plans. Apparently our whole lives are mapped out on them."

"Life Plans?" Harold raised a brow. "You mean like from that anime?"

"Yeah..." Amy frowned as she took a bite of her stack. "What do you guys think about it? You think it's another conspiracy theory?"

Amy did have a point. The claim was outrageous, possibly illegal too, however it wasn't beneath Chris to do anything like that. I'm sure he has before.

"I mean I'd like to say yes," Jasmine sighed as she scratched her head, "But we all said Gwen was lying last year and she proved us all wrong. I sure felt as dumb as bricks after Chris exposed the college, who knows what else he could have planned."

Harold and I nodded in agreement.

It was true. Chris always had some sort of plan for us: his first generation students. We were some sort of possession he just couldn't get rid of; couldn't part with. He always found a way to loop us into his plans for our lives slowly messing with our heads and everyday habits. I'm sure most of us wouldn't be as fucked up as we are if Chris had just let us have normal lives during college, but as usual he made us do as he planned.

"Yeah the man's a professional sicko," I nod in agreement. "I think he has a whole town built."

"That's what the rumours detail," Harold sighed, "Apparently we're all gonna live in a town and become a government experiment. A look into what forcing teens into being stereotypes does to their adult lives."

"It's all fucked up really," Amy sighed as she dropped her fork onto her plate. She folded her arms. "We're _all_ fucked up really."

"Don't say that - " Jasmine frowned as the blonde simply shook her head.

"Just think about it, I mean could we really function in a normal society?" She pressed, "I mean we've been under Chris' rule for so long and with that we got away with a lot of shit. I should be in jail right now, really. Maybe going into normal lives would be dangerous. The town could be the best thing for us."

I try to remain skeptical of her claims, but I find myself agreeing. In fact I even back it up.

"She's right, maybe living in an attraction might be good for us," I sit back with a sigh. "After all none of us are normal."

Words of agreement go around the table and it was settled. None of us would do anything to stop Chris' Life Plans, after all we'll probably follow them willingly or not.

* * *

**Mike's P.O.V**

"How are you doing this week Mike?" Mrs Davey gave me a warm but concerned smile as I sat on a sofa.

"I'm doing ok," I give her a quaky smile in response.

I lied. I wasn't doing ok. Adjusting with having Chester and Svetlana gone was tough, I'd wake up with memories and vivid flashbacks often crying silent tears. My emotions were all over the place, mostly frustration and self pity taking over. I'd had mood swings, bad days, even spells of depression or really high moments. It was like being bi-polar but knowing that you could snap out it.

All sorts of thoughts went through me too. Some were about happy moments, relishing in the small warmth and comfort that they provided before suddenly being replaced with cold and dark ones. All the death and trauma that shadowed my early life. Blurred flickers of things I'd yet to unblock had started flooding in with them, voices and actions making me feel as if I was trapped in an endless cycle.

It was hell.

"Well I thought you might say that," The older woman spoke tartly as she rummaged around her desk. She then pulled out a bottle of pills and a note. "I'm going to give you these and schedule more appointments. I understand that adjusting is hard and so I'm here to help."

Mrs Davey then set the things on the table between her armchair and myself before prepping the machine. She seemed distant as she did so, her eyes hazed as she thought.

"I saw some of the stuff in there," Her voice was quiet. "I know it's unprofessional to bring it up, but what you went through was tough Mike. You've made a pretty good job of the shit the world's gifted you with. I'm sure this time will be the same."

"Thanks..." I say more to myself than to the woman. Although would she said would usually inspire a smile, I couldn't muster the strength to do it. Lack of sleep and a switching of moods and memories only made trying to convey them outside tiring. Exhausting. Trying to show how I felt was like trying to teach a cat to read. Impossible.

"Well let's get started then," Mrs Davey smiled, clapping her hands, but I knew that she was concerned.

Nevertheless she didn't say anything about it and soon I was plugged in. Then I drank the liquid again and all went black, repressed memories surging back in a violent storm.

* * *

"Where are we going?" The words leave my mouth in a confused tone as I walk along the road with my social worker.

It had been months since Medallia's murder and while the case went on Ellie and I were kept safe. The police feared that the murderer had wanted us dead as well, however they showed no signs of attack and we were sent into the system again. This time separated.

I can still remember Ellie crying when I gave her my stuffed zebra - the only thing that I kept of my grandparents. I told her to look after it for me, that I'll see her soon and she mustered up a watery smile.

That had been hours ago and now I was walking down the road, holding the hand of my stressed looking social worker, Kenny. Kenny wasn't the sort of person who particularly took time to play with kids, however he didn't hate them either. In fact he seemed to be ok with being around us, it was the responsibility and seeing the victims of abuse that he couldn't stand. He had to be a newbie in the system. I'd seen it from day one.

"To your new placement," Kenny responded, making sure to sound ok instead of stressed. "Mr and Mrs Tate are lovely people. They have three other children your age in their care."

I nod but lose Kenny in the words, looking at the houses we pass and trying to see which one could be the one I go to. There were large ones, small ones, cosy ones, green ones, yellow ones, tall ones and even really fancy ones. But we didn't stop until we reached the end of the road, standing at the lawn of what appeared to be the average home.

Outside were three other kids all of them playing with water guns and squealing as the water blasted them. A man was with them, laughing as he filled the kiddie pool with a hose. Sometimes he'd wet the kids when they passed by.

The perfect scene for when the social worker visits.

"Mr Tate?"

"Ah Kenny," The man nodded towards the social worker, a smile on his face. He then looked at me, something unrecognized registering through him. "This must be the new addition."

"Yes this is Mike," Kenny nodded, pushing me forward slightly. "I've told you about his requirements and past already, but I'd just like to go over them before I leave."

"Yes of course," Mr Tate nodded, heading towards the front door. "The Mrs is inside, we'll talk there."

Kenny nodded and headed inside, leaving me with the three kids. They had all stopped playing now, all of their attention focused on me. There were two girls and a boy, me making the gender ratio equal. They all wear swimwear and seemed to have happy faces, however that unspoken thing was hidden behind them too.

"You know the last boy left cause of Mr," The oldest looking one, a girl with pigtails nodded towards the house. "Him and the Mrs are something else when the social workers leave."

The other two nodded, sad expressions coming onto their faces.

"You'll be first tonight," The boy warned, brows furrowed.

"First for what?" I ask, a lump forming in my throat as I began feeling more and more paranoid. Something was off about these kids. They were too cryptic, too vague. Something was being hidden by them, something about Mr and Mrs Tate however they seemed nervous to spill.

"You'll find out tonight," The other girl spoke and then they went to play with a ball.

Slightly shaken I sat on the front steps waiting for Kenny to come out. I didn't want to stay here. Not after what I heard from those kids. Something goes on behind closed doors here and I know it does because the older kids in my old homes told stories about it. Stories about foster parents who starved you until you fainted; stories about people who beat you until you can't stand or even crawl; stories about never having your own bed at night or being violated beyond feeling weird about it anymore; but worst of all were the stories of both. Those stories were always the worst because they seemed like the most cruel of them all.

Soon Kenny emerged looking quite pleased. I frowned at this. Clearly the Tates were well versed in convincing the workers - like most foster parents who are monsters behind the scenes. However I couldn't let it show or they might label it as lies or paranoia. Not just that, but they may even say it's because of my experiences. My past. I might have to go to therapy again.

"What's wrong Mike?" Kenny raised a brow as he looked at me, "You don't like it here?"

"No," I shake my head, tucking my knees to my chest.

"Well..." Kenny sighed, "The Tates seem like decent people and they seem to have a nice place. Give it a shot for a week ok?"

I nod however my brain tells me to scream no, but I know it won't get me anywhere. So instead I wear a smile as the social worker says goodbye and begins to disappear from view. Soon Kenny is gone and I'm left on the steps, head tucked with my knees.

"Alright runts come in!"

I can't remember much more from then, only being dragged inside and being stood in a line. It was cold, real cold but I couldn't shiver. Not even when I was roughly undressed and forced to stand in my underwear. Weird hands with no owners ran down my body but I couldn't move or shiver - one movement meant one beating and those were terrible.

Blurred scenes, ruined and smudged from forced erasure and constant ignoring, passed in those few seconds. All of the children, including me, having to stand still and not say a word. Each day, from sunup to nightfall, we would all expect to be 'inspected' once a day. A terrible event that happened daily in my early life.

Inspection was a habit - no form of control - the Tates had over us. During inspection we would have to strip to our underwear and stand before the pair, any complaints and we would be beaten or even worse locked in the hall closet for a night. Those nights were often long and drew on forever. Then we would be inspected, limbs checked and all parts of the body groped and moved in a sort of sick routine until they told the others to get dressed and head to their room while they dealt with the last one left. The last one was the one who had to go through the worst - something I do not remember anything of. All I actually remember was leaving a room and crying. I cried myself to sleep; I cried while I ate; I cried inside during school.

However the cycle didn't break. It continued on and on for around a year until Kenny caught on and removed me from the home. But what went on there still scars me. I've hidden all that has to do with it and so it took the form of Vito. Someone who wouldn't let someone grope and them and use them unwillingly. Someone who could fight back and felt like all the other kids. Someone who fit in.

"I knew I had to be next," Vito kissed his teeth as he looked at the blurred image flickering before us.

We were in a movie theatre, the seats empty and popcorn piled on either side of us. I looked at my hands and noticed that they rested on a red velvet seat, the material soft yet firm under my skin.

"Well those memories were next," I say, my throat dry as I stare at the screen. "I figured you would be after Chester and Svetlana."

"Well you were right," Vito sighed as he leaned back into his seat. "Damn creeps messed us up real fine? Am I right or right?"

"Right," I answer drawing my eyes from the screen. There was no point at staring: it was blank. Blackened and blurry images plagued it and so all I was reminded of was how alone and frightened I felt. How I came out crying each and every time.

"Well accept it then," He was face to face with me, brows furrowed and fixed with a frown. "It happened and you moved on. Y'know those douches are long gone and that you did all you could. Man up and let it go."

"But - "

"No buts Mike, just do it," Vito gave me a grin. "It's not right to cry, aight? I'll see ya on the other side - Chester and Svetlana too."

Then he faded away, the screen still flickering in place in the empty theatre.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"So we have to wait till next month?" I ask, my brow pinching as I listen to my lawyers.

So far they'd done pretty well with working on making Chris' Life Plans void, however they said they found a problem. Something about tricky wording and clauses was causing them to take longer than usual with Chris' contracts. In fact they said he made it pretty well and may have made it the only part that was foolproof.

That news worried me.

If that was true then all of us - no _I'd -_ have to stay in that freak show of a town he'd built for us. For the past couple of years now I've been looking forward to ditching this dramatic atmosphere and the crazy lifestyle it brought, but now I was hearing I was stuck with it - well you can imagine how I feel. Like a ticking time bomb. Yes I mean it literally.

"Possibly," My lawyer answered and the sound of paper filled my ears. "Maybe longer. Chris seemed to have this section air tight, so we'll develop a backup while we have a crack at finding a loophole."

"Wait, so this place will still be open for a while?" I worry my bottom lip as I clutch my phone.

Since finding out about these Life Plans I'd been riding on the hope that my lawyers would bust me out immediately, but this _issue _was making it much harder. So much harder. I mean it's not easy knowing that the rest of your life won't be yours. You'll get a job that's dictated to you, marry who you're set to marry and probably have the amount of kids Chris has set. After all the man is a certified sociopath. He probably planned this from the start - yes from when we all first landed in his high school. Now that I think about it, it would explain all of the weird rules and contracts for it. Chris sure did love controlling us.

I suppress a shiver as I try to focus on my lawyer's words, letting the rustling of paper and tapping of computer keys fill my senses.

"Well that's what we've gathered so far," They sounded focused, in concentration. The sound of flickering pages joined them. "We're trying our best to get you out Miss Fairbank but the wording is tricky. As stated before Chris has clearly revised it over for loopholes."

_'Of course he has,' _I let out a mental sigh as a hand passes over my face. All of this thinking about my helpless situation was getting to my head. I needed a break. No I needed a permanent break. But where could I get one now? Especially during the college term.

"Ok just work as fast as you can," I say as I decide to wrap up my check in. I'll call tomorrow to see if they've gotten any further in the case. "This place is driving me nuts."

"Don't worry we'll solve it," That was the reply before the call ended. Just like that. It just disappeared, like a flickering light in a sea of darkness.

I let out a chuckle as I head towards the kitchen deciding to make a snack. Disappear: It's such a funny word, yet it describes my situation perfectly - well my dreams for the future anyway. After all, after Chris' Life Plans came out they all seemed to disappear too.

I wonder what'll be next...

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

"Gymnastics tryouts?" Bridgette raised a brow as I showed her the pamphlet for the auditions being hosted by the local team.

They were looking for a new member for the national tryouts since the Olympics were nearing and they were choosing athletes. I was always told that I would be good at the sport, especially because I showed great skill when 'Commando Zoey', however I always hesitated with gymnastics. Peer pressure and teasing were major factors of it, but also the dedication and fear of failing or becoming bitchy like Heather or Anne-Maria were.

However now that I'm a grown up and have been in college for a solid year I'm certain that this is something I want to do for me. After all I had always watched the Olympics with keen interest growing up. I'm sure going into the profession will be fine.

"Yeah they're holding auditions today," I say as I prod my pasta with my fork. "I was thinking of trying out."

Bridgette paused as she looked at the paper, staring at the image for what seemed like ages before shooting me a smile. It was warm and bright - supporting as it always was and doused with the motherly care she'd developed over the past year.

"Well I think you should do it," She passed me the pamphlet. "I mean you are good at it and it would get you out of this dump."

"And out of Chris' Life Plans," Courtney sighed as she typed away at her phone. "My lawyers are still nowhere in this case and it is driving me insane! I don't think i can live knowing that my whole life is going to be dictated by that _psychopath_."

"I don't think any of us can," I nod in agreement as I tuck the paper away in my bag. "What do you think on it Gwen? Leshawna?"

Both perked up at the mention of their names before frowning as they thought. Leshawna was the first to speak, a pissed look on her face as she voiced her opinion.

"It's a load of bull if you ask me," She frowned as she stopped eating. "I mean Chris has no control over what anyone does with their lives or body. We could elope, move away, have kids with some douche who doesn't care -" Leshawna sighed as she unclenched her fists. She then tucked a stray hair behind her ear and continued, " I could go on really. But the main point is Chris can't do shit."

Nods and words of agreement went around the table, all of us seeing where she was coming from. Chris had no actual control over us. He didn't, but the feeling of invisible chains and whips he has held over us isn't nothing. We know that Chris can do things, very bad things, and so we all fall into line and follow his orders acting like sheep.

All because of that stupid contract.

I feel like slapping myself for signing that back in high school, but then again my thirteen year old brain didn't know any better. Really it was inevitable. We all would've ended up signing that thing one way or another.

"He still has control," Gwen scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "As much as we can riot and stir up trouble, Chris can shut it down. He always does. Do you know how many times students have tried to burn down the school? Or commit suicide? Chris just keeps us all living to watch our lives move on."

"Well that's sad," Courtney shook her head, before smiling. "But we shouldn't be focusing on that. We _should_ be wishing Zoey good luck with the tryouts."

And with those words a new conversation was brought up. Before I knew it, I was leaving the diner and on a bus heading to tryouts and feeling as stuck as ever.

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V**

"Oh come on I'm not that bad!"

I sigh as another person purposefully avoids me, a look of disgust and contempt on their face. Looks I've grown used to over the course of high school and college. Looks that have become my only reminder of who I am.

Ok I get it, in the early years of high school I was a bitch. A mega bitch. I dated a guy, led another guy on, cheated on my boyfriend, then drove the other guy to crazy town when he found out about my boyfriend, then dumped my boyfriend and felt like the biggest whore ever. I made a huge mistake back then and I get that. I messed up epically. Astronomically. If there was a scale for how messed up I was back then, then I would be at a gillion.

But I've changed.

No really I have. I've seen that I was wrong and have apologised to both my boyfriend and the other guy (Dave), but it never was enough. After years and years of trying to improve my image and make up for my mistakes, I've still been left at the bottom. I mean the _bottom_. Even freaks like Ezekiel and the Stepbros won't talk to me. I'm the person everyone pretends is invisible and deserves to be. But even after serving the right amount of punishment I'm left out. The image of who I was is still there and reminding me constantly that no-one will ever forget.

Forgive but never forget.

"Just go away," A new student, one who probably spoke to an older student, sneered as she pushed me aside. "People like you aren't welcome here."

I clench my fists, resisting the urge to burst into tears.

"I know," I say and turn away deciding to just head back to my dorm.

There wasn't even a dormmate for me, just an empty space with an extra room. I had the whole place to myself - an island in the sea of the college - and yet I feel unsatisfied. Incomplete. I have no place here, clearly. I'm an outsider.

Maybe it is time for me to go...

I sigh as I reach my doorstep. I unlock the door and find a letter from Chris, probably to get me to leave from the campus. He'd been sending these to students he didn't particularly favor or were 'too normal for the next step'. So he sent letters detailing that we'd be given good jobs and grades and sent to live in the 'normal' world. We were even told about how this whole college - and high school sister location - was an experiment. That we were acting as certain stereotypes to see what effect it would have on us. As you could imagine mine had the most fucked up result.

However people in this college would die - or kill - to be given a letter from Chris allowing them to leave and move on. The Life Plan rebellion plans were examples of that. So I should feel fortunate for being given such a letter. Maybe it was fate for me to be one of the few to be rejected and allowed a normal life.

I head to the kitchen, leaving the letter and getting some paper and a pen from my bag. Clearly it was time for me to do something I'd been putting off for a while.

It was time for me to leave.

* * *

**Lindsey's P.O.V**

"Excuse me is this the lib- bra - ry?" I say the words slowly, making sure to try and get the sound right.

Since I'd always struggled with words, numbers included, I was recommended to go to the library to study more. According to my teachers I had the potential to do really well in my exams, problem was my ability with words and things like that was limited. From a young age I'd experienced brain blanks and often forgot things unless they were emphasized daily, as a result I forget a lot of things usually names and dates and stuff. But it's gotten better over time and I feel like I'm getting better.

Plus studying at this libra-airy might actually be a good thing. That's where all the smart people go after all.

The person I asked simply nodded, busy looking at a book.

"Oh," I glance at them for a second longer before heading to a bookshelf and getting a few books on the subjects I'd written on my hands.

I then returned to the same table the person was working at and opened a book. I read the first chapter for the mathematics book and soon was trying out the questions, but it was getting difficult. So I did what my teachers told me to do throughout school: Ask the person nearest to you.

"Do you know how to do this?" I slide the paper I was working out on over to the person.

They looked at it intently before nodding and motioning for me to watch. Throughout the whole thing they were silent, no words or sounds passing them, but somehow they managed to get their point across and show me how to answer the question. Soon I was quickly getting through them.

So each time I got stuck, I asked the silent guy sitting across from me. He always helped and somehow did it better than the books with his silent method and I was really thankful for that. Soon it was time for me to go and I couldn't help but feel as if I'd made a friend - no a study buddy. Yes this silent person was my study buddy. I'll have to meet them every time I need to study for an exam because they do a much better job than the teachers.

"Wow, thanks..." I trail off not knowing their name.

They write it down on a piece of paper.

"B?" I raise a brow confused, before smiling, "Oh B! I've heard about you, you're the silent techy guy!"

A series of shushes filled the air and I blushed.

"Sorry," I whisper-shout before smiling. "Well thank you C - no B. You're a very good buty studdy - no study buddy."

B simply smiled at my mistake and I left the library, messaging Tyler about how well it had gone and that I'd found a really good teacher. No study buddy. B was my study buddy and hey maybe he could help Tyler too.


	66. Independence

**A/N: I just noticed the reviews are 123! xD**

**Anyway, not much to say as I've been busy all week. Yep. That's the reason for this week's late update: being busy. Anywho, I'll just answer any reviews I've been left and then move on with the story.**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - Thanks for the kind review! Yeah the likeliness of everyone succeeding is slim, but I think the ending will be pretty surprising.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"Heather?"

I can't help but smile as I knew I'd find her here. She always came here when she was upset; when mother and father were arguing. It was Dana special spot too. That's why I showed her it, hoping that something of my sister's would live on after her death. But I guess it did. Marietta looked almost identical to her.

I look at my younger sister now, dark hair wet and slightly matted from being out in the rain. Her usually peach skin was flushed, brown eyes rimmed with red. Her work uniform was on, her thin bomber jacket covering her frame but not her head. She looked a mess - emotional and physical and seeing it made it all the more heartbreaking. Terrible.

A pang vibrated throughout my chest as I took her in, holding my umbrella over the both of us.

"What are you doing out here?" My voice came out soft, understanding. I was here to listen. To help resolve whatever was going on and to get her safe back home. I wasn't here to make her feel worse, or aggravate; I was here to be what my family wasn't. Loving.

However, Marietta didn't answer. Her head hung low, droplets of rain falling onto her hairline from my umbrella and the cold seeming to not bother her.

"You know mother's worried about you," I decide to take this softly, sitting beside her on the bench. "Damion lost his shit when he found out apparently. He's looking for you everywhere."

"So what," Her voice came out low, deflated.

Something had to have happened to have deflated her usually cheery mood. After all she was the one out of the three of us who did all the effort. She was the one who made a big deal of birthdays and Christmas; she was the one who made a card for mothers' and fathers' day; she was the one who cared. Damion and I were just carbon copies of what my father wanted for his kids, cold and emotionless brats who wanted but didn't love. If we did we hid it deep within, often fooling ourselves of it too.

But Marietta was different. She was the one who still had life and love within in. The golden child. So to find her looking so deflated and sad made me feel as if the whole world had shattered. That nothing was as it was. The world seemed to know it too as the rain came down hard, icy water pelting down in heavy clouds.

"So you should let them know you're fine," I elaborate, hinting slightly. "What happened?"

"Nothing," She mumbled, tucking her knees to her chest. "I just woke up."

"Woke up from what?" I ask, raising a brow.

"From being so oblivious and stupid," Marietta sighed as she ran a soaked hand down her face. "I feel like I'm the only one who didn't notice how messed up it was before. How mom and dad weren't normal, how we were raised wasn't normal,_ nothing_ was normal!"

"So it's about being normal?" My tone changes, as I sit up.

"No...it's not that," Marietta shook her head, beads of rainwater flying everywhere. "I just - I feel so lost. Like who am I? How can you keep going on when you don't know who you are? When everything you knew as true is shattered and revealed as a lie?"

"So you've been acting happy for Damion and mother?" I ask and she nods, a grimace on her face.

"I feel bad for doing it but - they both seem so stressed and - I didn't wanna add to that!" Tears slipped from her eyes as she glanced at the tree. A single faded red ribbon hung from a branch high up, the material washed with age. The ends were slightly tattered and the colour dulled from the brilliant red, however it still moved in the wind. "So I came here to think."

"To think about what?" I look at her and she falls silent, hair covering her expression. "What about Marietta?"

"What do you think?" She asked, tilting her head and gesturing to the tie around her neck. "I've been on the edge of doing it and turning away for the past few hours. Each time I go to do it I stop myself, and each time I stop myself it calls back."

I sigh, pinching the crease between my brows as I look at my sister. This whole time she'd been hiding some sort of self-conflict from everyone and has been gradually burning out. Now that she has burnt out and feels terrible, she's gone on a disappearing act and is deciding whether to kill herself or not. Sounds a lot like a trashy tv show or even a plot for a book. If only the solution would magically appear like in those.

Right now, I think she needs some tough love. Extra tough love.

"Are you stupid!" I shake her my hands grasping onto her shoulders. "You shouldn't even consider it!"

"What because of the _image_?" Marietta looks at me, venom in her voice. For the first time, I've noticed that she hates the family image. She didn't like it anymore than Damion or me, in fact she seemed to loathe it even more.

"No, not because of that," I release her and then remove her tie. This earns a glare, but I ignore it and poke her in the chest. "You should be living because you're young and have a lot to look forward to. You are amazing and don't let anything or anyone make you think differently. I know I would've turned out differently if someone reminded me of that."

"You don't know what I am."

"Yes I do," I say and then grab her by the arm, "Now come on, I'm taking you home. Then you can learn about how close you were to following Dana and mother and Damion will smother you with affection."

Marietta says no words of protest, choosing to follow me in silence. However when I glance back I see the faintest smile on her face and know that her usual spirit is returning.

* * *

**Mike's P.O.V**

"Mike," Mrs Davey frowned, biting her lip as she glanced at me. She wore a concerned expression on her face, her arm withdrawing from reaching towards me. "I don't think we should continue with this. You're clearly a wreck and maybe a week off will do you good."

"What?" I turn to face her, eyes wide and mind on red alert.

I won't deny that over the past few weeks I've been getting progressively worse. Since more and more personalities were going, my mind was constantly trying to recreate them. There's been several times when I've called out to Svetlana, Chester and Vito only to get nothing in response. They never were triggered again and all that would happen was flashbacks. Constant recollections of what had happened to me and how I came from a messed up background.

Of course it had taken its toll with me going sleepless some night and not eating a much as I usually would. Thinking had become hard now as I hated visiting the depths of my mind and so I busied myself. I gave myself an endless list of tasks, most pointless things like organise books or ask anyone if they wanted me to do anything for them, just to stay away from my head. To stay away from the place that knows how to jar me best. To make me feel small and trapped again.

"Mike...How do I say this?" Mrs Davey sighed, a hand coming to her temple as she glanced at her clipboard. "Over these last few sessions I've been seeing you progressively get worse. You're sinking into madness and you're letting it happen. You're not moving on like the personalities told you to. So, I'm ending the MPD sessions for now - or until you can show me you can function ok without the personalities. I'm also going to schedule more appointments for PTSD."

"What? No!" I blink, mind reeling and senses panicking as I listen to the woman. I wanted to get this whole trial thing over and done with, not delay it further. I needed to get rid of them all if I couldn't get the others back.

"Mike, calm down," The therapist was by my side, hands softly gripping my upper arms as she frowned. "Deep breathes."

I followed her instructions, taking deep gulps of air before breathing them out.

In...

out...

In...

out...

Soon I'm calmed and talking to her, relaying the issues I have been facing and expressing my wish to go ahead with the session today. I wanted to tackle Manitoba today. He wasn't the hardest one to come to terms with - the ones before were all way harder than his origins. But Mal...he was the worst. A combination of all my demons. I had to end it soon or Mal would be able to come back and if he does all my progress will be set back.

"Ok, I'll let you do one today," Mrs Davey gave me a sly smile, her slightly creased face kind and reminiscent to that of a grandma. "But I won't do next week's if you're in a worse state. Your mental health does matter Mike, I won't take it for granted."

I nod, already placing the electrodes in the right places. Soon I have the blue liquid in my hands, the cup warming my hands. Then I'm knocking it back and the world begins to melt, my eyes closing and the darkness coming with it.

* * *

I was in a museum. Yeah a museum.

My school had taken us on a field trip, telling us to get into pairs and to not wander off. If we did the rule was to find a member of the staff and tell them that we went to our school, then we would be found and placed back within the group.

Well that was supposed to happen.

I sigh as I look at the display before me. It was exhibiting the things that explorers had found in the past, all sorts of objects and knickknacks decorating the place. Things from the Native Americans, Latin America and even Australia were on exhibit. Each artifact worth way more than I could ever imagine and yet looking so old that it could crumble apart at any second. Things like that confused me. How something so old could be worth more than something new. After all when the new game console came out, the old one became less expensive. So why were these things different?

I once again became absorbed with the objects, looking over each one with fascination. Then I saw a wax copy of one of the explorers who had found an object in South America. It was from wither the Inca or the Mayan period, the object odd but somehow enchanting. Like something from an Indiana Jones movie. The explorer also looked like it, their supplies and gear looking like they were prepared for all sorts of booby traps and things.

I bet he doesn't get lost in the museum because all the other kids dared you to wander off. Thanks for that Vito.

Another sigh escapes me as I turn from the exhibit and think about where my class could be. It would be impossible to find them, especially since I was only a kid. But then again maybe I could find my way there. Like the adventurers from this exhibit found things. My teacher did say we were at this museum to look at dinosaurs, so all I had to do was find the dinosaur exhibit.

Turning on my heel, I begin to make my way through the museum. I twist and turn through crowds, ignoring adults and other kids in favor of reading signs and indicators of where I was in the building. I passed through the mammal's section; aquatic life section; human body section; past biology section; and even the modern animals section before finally making my way to the dinosaur exhibit. By then I had probably gone through the whole place, seeing each and every sight the museum had to offer, and getting every stamp and the stamp stations, when I had just tried to get to the dinosaur exhibit. I couldn't wait to tell my students and classmates about what I'd seen and discovered.

I ended up going through the whole dinosaur exhibit alone, seeing the animatronic dinosaurs at the end and being surprised by how lifelike they were. However I finally caught up with my class when they were in the gift shop. The teachers had done a head count and realised that I had been missing for the whole time. All of them seemed shocked when they saw me calmly walk in, my stamp paper full of stamps from all around the museum.

"Well it looks like you went on an adventure," My teacher, Mr Gray, smiled as he looked at the paper. "I guess your wandering off can be excused this time, but don't do it again."

"I won't Mr Gray," I nod and he lets me go into the gift shop.

That day I left with a new hat, just like the ones those adventurers wore.

**./././././.**

"Well at least I'm a lighter memory," Manitoba chuckled as the scene faded. It grew fuzzy in an instant, me now being stood before the personality in what appeared to be a living room. "I heard the old bird talking. You want me to hang around?"

I shake my head, knowing that it would do more damage than help. Manitoba had to go before I dealt with Mal. Mal had control over them the same way I had influence over them. It'd make getting rid of my MPD harder than it needs to be and I don't want my last memories of Manitoba to be terrible. He was the only personality that was born out of a nice situation. A situation where I gained independence and felt proud of myself.

"I think it'd best you go," I say as I look at him and he nods.

"Ok, just remember that hat," Manitoba grinned, pointing at his hat. "Till we meet again."

"Till we meet again..."

I give a wave and he fades away, the only thing remaining being his hat.

* * *

**Lindsey's P.O.V**

"I passed!" I can't help but smile as I held the returned test in my hands.

Somehow all that B had taught me in the library had stayed in my head and now I had seen the fruit of my hard labour. After hours of going over what he had told me, as well as returning to the library every time I needed to be shown how to do something new, I had finally gotten my first excellent grade. Even my teacher had been surprised when handing it back.

"That's good," Katie nodded as she looked at the test. "Maybe you'll be able to head straight to the Fashion Industry with me and Kitty. Dakota's gonna take a photography class before joining."

"Maybe," I bite my lip as I think about attending fashion school, or even just going into modelling. But all of that seemed like a lot of effort right now, I wanted to go into the office. To prove that the 'dumb blonde' stero-typey thing wasn't real. I've been told I have the potential, so all I have to do is prove it.

"Well the offer's always open," Katie shrugged as we entered the hall of the library. Students were everywhere, most of them silent as they worked alone on assignments and courses. "Thanks again for letting me study with you."

"No prob, I'm always available," I say as I head towards the usual table.

B was already there, working away on one of his secret projects. Apparently he and Cameron were already millionaires, both making quite a nice profit from a project they worked and patented together. However Cameron had left the college on some course not too long ago and now B seemed fully invested on this project. In fact he often 'spoke' about it in his own way. He said it was something he was making for his friend Dawn - but I think they're something more. Aside from their Prom date thing, I think B and Dawn have something for each other but no-one's ever spoken about it. Not even them.

"Hey B," I greet him and he nods, before looking at Katie confused.

"Oh that's my friend Katie," I laugh slightly as I introduce them. "She wanted to study with me."

"Hey B," Katie gave him a wave, which he returned with a nod, and then sat down. She then got out her study material, before turning to me. "So is B the reason why you passed the test?"

"Well kinda," I say as I get out my things. "I mean my brain did the remembering, he just explained it really well."

"Oh," Katie nodded before turning to B. She turned her workbook, showing it to him with her pink manicured nails. "So could you show me how to do this?"

B nodded and so the study session began. Once again it ended with success and Katie and I were out within two hours, wishing B luck and gossiping as we left.

"You think he's making something for Dawn?" Katie raised a brow as we walked along the path.

"Maybe," I answer, "He said he was, but wouldn't say why."

"Well, maybe it's a romantic gesture!" Katie beamed as she drifted into her thoughts. "Maybe he's making her something to _show_ how he feels!"

"Maybe, but so what if he is?" I ask, confused as to what Katie was hinting at. All of this subtleness and hinting wasn't my forte. I like it when people are clear and to the point, it doesn't make me seem so dumb when they say what they have planned.

"We should help," Katie smiled, practically bouncing along the path. "We are girls and so can help B get to Dawn."

"But what if he doesn't need any help?" I say, knowing that B and Dawn liked to be on their own. They liked to sort things at their own pace and do it how they wanted, that was why no-one knew much about them. Both were outsiders.

"Then he'll have to take it as a thank you gift!" Katie giggled as she got out her phone. "Now let's start planning."

I only sigh as she begins to shoot texts to people, planning and booking things that were going to be unnecessary. We should really leave Dawn and B alone, they'll figure everything out on their own. But then again a small part of me, maybe the stero-typey thingy me, wanted to meddle. So I was soon joining Katie with her giggling and texting as I forgot about how we were meddling and instead thought of it as helping.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

"I got through."

I try to smile as I break the news to my friends, showing them the recording of my audition. The team had really liked it, in fact they had requested for me to start with them immediately. That was great, really great actually, but it also meant I had to leave Pahkitew and say goodbye to my friends. That was the tough part.

Since the coach for the team is stationed across the country right now, I have to leave and say goodbye to this place. Meaning I have to leave Pahkitew, although I wasn't gonna miss its crummy aspects and stuff, and try to make the best of things without my friends. Not to mention doing long distance with Mike...

"That's great."

"Yeah, I'm psyched for you."

"Don't forget us when you're famous."

Each of their comments warm me slightly, the feeling similar to trickling honey, however it's soon replaced with a bitterness. An empty feeling. All of these warm and smiley emotions are now depressed and melancholic as I know they will be some of my last with them. Well for now anyway.

"Why'd you look so down?" Leshawna raised a brow as she looked away from my phone. That all knowing look was on her face, similar to Bridgette's when her 'maternal instincts' kicked in. I think Leshawna's getting them too, it would make sense since her bump was bigger now. She's only got around three months till the baby's born. "I mean you wanted to get in right?"

"Yeah I did," I sigh as I pocket my phone, I then kick at the ground. "It's just - I have to go out of state if I join."

"What?!"

There was a mixed reaction. Two had shocked faces, the others looked excited for me - like really excited. In fact Gwen and Courtney seemed to be more hyped about me getting picked than I was. Both seemed incredulous at my sad reaction to leaving.

"You have to go," Gwen grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me slightly. "Leave while you can."

"Yeah I agree with her," Courtney nodded, her voice completely professional. "This dump is a place I've been trying to escape for a_ year_ now. I'd go while I have the chance."

"Well I want to but - "

I was interrupted by Leshawna tutting, shaking her head as she snatched me from Gwen's grasp and stroked my head.

"Nah uh, she's gonna be all alone out there! That's worse than being stuck in this crap hole," The African-American shook her head. "Now don't you worry, sugar we'll make sure you stay with us."

"But - "

"Nope she has to go," Courtney tapped her foot in annoyance. "Chris has _Life Plans_ for us all! Zoey should go before she ends up stuck like us all!"

"Guys - " Once again I was ignored, earning a grimace. It seems they're all more concerned about this than me. This would be touching, but really this was getting annoying. After all this was my choice to make, not theirs. I was going to be the one doing the gymnastics, not them.

"Yeah but she'll be all alone," Bridgette defended, stepping forward. Now she was involved. The pacifist of the group.

I sighed as they seemed to erupt into a mini debate. It honestly annoyed yet touched me, in the most grating way. I felt like an orphaned child in the middle of a family debate about which relative they'd go to live with now that their parents were dead. Trapped in the middle and unheard.

"Can you guys stop! I thought I'd just tell you this because we're friends, but if you're gonna make this hard I'll decide on my own!" The words come out louder and harsher than I intended, but they all fall silent. Each person looks at me, a mixture of shock and shame on their face.

"Sorry - "

"My bad."

"We took it way out of proportion..."

"Zoey wait we - "

I simply shook my head and gave them a smile, deciding to change the subject and tackle it on my own. I'm sure it'll be for me if I do it that way anyway. After all nothing will influence me except my own thoughts and opinions.

"Let's just leave that topic," I exhale, before looking at Leshawna. "So how is the bump doing?"

The bronze-skinned woman blinked before smiling, getting the hint.

"Oh, he's doing well," She smiled, placing a hand on her swollen belly. "My mama's been pestering me about names though. Can you believe she wanted me to call him Samuel?"

"Samuel?" Even Courtney wrinkled her nose.

And then we were laughing, the topic of me possibly leaving left behind in the trails of our conversation. The thought makes me smile: at least if I do leave one of my last memories will be a happy one like this.

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V**

I sigh as I place my final pieces of clothing within my suitcase. It was official: I'm leaving.

Not long after receiving that final letter, I replied to Chris and handed in my resignation from this place. At least after this I'll be free to study where I please, work where I want and maybe even have a chance at making friends or finding love again. I mean it happened for Sadie - who hasn't been seen since that incident last New Years - maybe it could work for me?

I look at my packed suitcase, cardboard boxes and other storage devices scattered around the room with it. Now my dorm was bare the things that I had put into it, such as posters and vases and pieces of art and that stuff, was packed away and gone. Vanished along with their owner. We were going on a new journey, a new place to start. Somewhere where I couldn't be prejudged because of my past mistakes I'd made as a Freshman/Sophomore.

As I begin to lift the boxes, knowing that it'd be a long walk and process of taking them to my car, my phone rings. The ringtone echoes clearly around the small and empty room, chilling my spine as I place down the boxes and decide to answer the call. Maybe it was someone who realised I was leaving and wanted to wish me a goodbye; or maybe someone who wanted to stay in contact; or someone who wanted to be a friend.

Shaking my head of the hopeful thoughts, I grab my phone and answer the call. As soon as I place it to my ear I hear the shrill voice of Sierra.

"Sky! I heard you were leaving!" I shrieked as I removed the phone from my ear, the volume too loud. Sierra sounded outraged, maybe even excited slightly. The idea makes me smile, before it quickly deflates realising that I was leaving.

"Yeah...I thought I should make a fresh start," I sigh, not bothering to hide the sadness in my tone. "So why'd you call? You wanted to get a final laugh or remind me of my shitty mistakes?"

"Oh no!" Sierra giggled, snorting in her usual manner, "The opposite actually! I was gonna ask if you wanted to join my show as a co-host! Maybe even a guest! You see I dropped out not too long ago after getting a deal with ARTC."

"ARTC?!" I almost drop my phone in disbelief. ARTC was a leading TV company, one that aired globally and could even rival MTV and TLC! They made some of my favourite Trash-TV series. If Sierra had a deal with them, then it was a huge deal.

"Yep," Her voice was filled with smugness, however it wasn't condescending. If anything it was friendly, persuading, maybe even welcoming.

_Welcoming._

Oh it's been ages since someone's welcomed me, let alone been friendly. The last time I felt wanted was when I entered high school - after that everything seemed to go down hill. My life progressively got worse and worse in a never-ending downward spiral. But maybe this was what I needed to get back to normal again. To not be out cast out as I had been all these years.

"Well I'll accept the offer - "

"Great! Be there tomorrow at ten and I'll sort the rest~" She then hung up, leaving me to wonder about what I'd just agreed to.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"I can't believe it failed," Gwen sighed as she looked over the letter my lawyers had sent me.

Apparently Chris had made that part of his stupid contracts impossible to bypass. It was one of the few conditions he had actually made impossible to escape. In fact, it was the _only_ one that he had made sure was impossible to discard. That meant we were all stuck with the job of populating his weird town, whether we wanted to or not. But that wasn't what pissed me off. What had me pissed was that my lawyers had failed me again.

Just like when I started at this college.

It was starting to make me suspicious of them. About if they really did work for me, or if they were getting some sort of compensation from Chris. It wouldn't be impossible after all. There are some people who wouldn't mind gaining a bit of extra cash in return for fooling their client. And so that seed of doubt annoyed me to no end. So much so, that I had gotten out my copy of the contract and began to annotate it.

The contract was in front of me now, the clause talking about Chris' town highlighted and surrounded by notes.

"I can't believe my lawyers failed," I scowl as I read over my work. "I bet they're working for him."

"Probably," Gwen shrugged as she left the letter to the side. She then raised a brow looking at me. "Any luck with breaking it?"

"Sorta," I scrunch my nose as I look at the contract, pink and blue highlighting a lot of things. "I think we can make the town null and void, but we'd need a lot of people to help us."

Silence filled the room as Gwen sunk into thought. Her brows furrowed as she picked up her phone and unlocked it, opening an app. She then glanced back at me, a smirk on her face and a weird fire lit in her eyes.

"How many?"

I grinned in response.

It was then I knew that we had one last option. One last resort. The ultimate comeback against Chris Mclean.

* * *

**Ella's P.O.V**

"Hmm there's nothing to do these days," I sigh as I go through pages of posts on my phone.

All sorts of things had been posted, from gossip about celebrities to just plain old life hacks. However none could snap me out of the boredom and emptiness I was feeling. A sort of feeling to do something but not knowing what that something was.

I had tried singing, dancing, even boxing and animal training. Nothing worked. Each time I came back even worse than before and feeling like I was wasting my time away doing something I'd never have a passion for.

I continue to scroll, my eyes drifting to a post about an upcoming Disney movie. It was another Disney Princess movie, no doubt a way to rope in nostalgic viewers and such, however it had my interest piqued. This time they were looking for for people to audition (as in any one) and said it was a live-action about a modern day princess who grew up watching Disney before realising that those movies lied.

Deciding to give it a shot, I write down the email address and begin to get everything set up to record my audition. Maybe this will kill my boredom?


	67. Light beats Darkness

**A/N: Another long week... Ugh. At least I have two weeks off now! Also sorry for the late update as I stated before I had a long week.**

**Anyways, this story is nearing its close. We're more or less on the final stretch now, a few more chapters (maybe one or two new plots) and then this is done. (Note how I didn't say the series is done). I may be planning on a third one (more of like a epilogue thing) with one chapter being the ending to each of the character's stories. So yes, I will be writing another long story!**

**Anyway I can leave this rambling for when I get closer to the time for it. After all I have that Two Queen's story to begin writing (You know if you requested it ;) ) and a few other things to attend to. But I'll just answer reviews now.**

**JustaFriend - Thank you! I hope you're safe and well too :)**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

It's been a week since I found Marietta at the spot and I haven't been home since. I thought it'd be better if I just stayed away for a bit and let my mother and siblings settle in. Let my family figure out what they needed to do, before coming to check on them. After all I didn't live with them. I wouldn't be there to check all the time and help set boundaries and routines. It seemed better for me to stay away for a while than dropping in and possibly disturbing their new way of doing things.

But now I was at their house. By invitation.

My mother had called me saying that she wanted me to come at the end of the week to see if they'd moved on well. Of course I had accepted and told them that I'd be there, however I was anxious about what could be awaiting me inside. Marietta had been a wreck last week and judging by the phone calls my mother had been dropping on me Damion had been acting out. So I was expecting to see a house with no order and depressed or crazy teenagers. All that was standing between me and seeing if my suspicions were right was the front door.

I knock on it, inhaling deeply ad I hope that they'd settled in ok.

The door immediately swings open, revealing the hallway. At first it's silent, but then everyone from my immediate family jumps out of their hiding spots and yells congratulations. I end up stumbling backwards, nearly falling down the front steps in shock.

"Surprise!" My mother scooped me into a hug. "I thought it'd be nice to throw a baby shower. Don't worry it's females only."

I blink still shocked from what had happened. My mother had planned this? A surprise? She knows I like to know about these things, so why surprise me? Why didn't she just tell me? I still would've agreed.

"Oh..thanks mother," I say, holding a smile as I close the door behind me.

The living room was already decorated, all sorts of baby-themed decorations littering the place. Pastel colours, storks and dummies were plastered everywhere, only reminding me of the extra person I was carrying around with me. The thing that I had gradually learned to accept and not hate over the course of a few months and scans.

I honestly didn't want to have a big celebration for the bump. I just thought it'd be better to get it over and done with. To just give birth, raise the kid and celebrate events with them. The way my parents raised us. I hadn't exactly been paying any mind to it like that. Baby showers, gender reveals and other baby related things weren't at the top of my extremely long priority list. In fact it was near the bottom, perhaps even non-existent. Maybe it was because my mind still couldn't grasp that I was pregnant, but honestly I don't even know if it's that. Maybe I'm just not maternal.

Wouldn't surprise me with how I was raised...

The rest of the afternoon went well, me managing to ask my mother about how everything was going and earning a satisfactory response. It turns out that my family could actually be normal. Marietta was speaking to the school Councillor and was gradually getting better; although Damion was being douchier than usual it was because he was making sure no-one was upsetting our sister; and my mother had managed to make them feel like they were in an actual family-friendly environment.

By the end of the evening I felt quite well and decided that I should take up my mother's offer of bringing Alejandro to the new place. She knew I'd been avoiding it after the fiasco with my father, and so she assured me none of that will happen.

"Well it was nice catching up with you," My mother flashed me a grin.

It was now late into the evening. Everyone had left, taking all sorts in tow and wishing me well. I had so many gifts from relatives I rarely saw, that I promised I'd come back for them tomorrow with the car. My mother probably planned that so I couldn't weasel out of her dinner plans.

"I can't deny, it actually was," I nod, agreeing with her. "So, you're sure everyone will be ok?"

"Yes," My mother laughed, shaking her head. "You worry about your family, I'll worry about mine."

I turn red, knowing her comment is true, before smiling and laughing along with her.

"Ok, I'll be back tomorrow," I turn to leave and make it to the bottom of the front steps before she replies.

"And make sure to bring your man this time!" My mother warns, her tone playful yet serious.

"I will mother!" I flush red, annoyance taking over.

She only laughs as I continue down the street, fuming but knowing that things can only go uphill from here. After all when things fall, the only place for them to go is up.

* * *

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

"Thanks for the tea sesh Dawn," Katie flashed her a smile, somehow managing not to blurt out our entire plan for today.

Since last week, Katie and I have been working on the finer details of our plan for B and Dawn - or Bawn as we and many others have dubbed them. Thanks to B we were able to schedule a tea session with her to talk about relationships and how we're feeling. The perfect way to slip into a convo about her and B's non-definable relationship.

So now we were on a platform in the trees, enjoying the weird blend of tea that Dawn brewed herself. It smelt a lot like jasmines and that Chameleon tea. Like something out of those herbal shops or gardening centres. I really have to ask Dawn where she gets this from and how she brews it. Or drop in a for a weekly tea sesh - Katie did say they were a good way to detox and feel great.

"No problem at all," Dawn gave us both a warm smile, her place face showing some colour. "I have to say I wasn't expecting you two to book one, but I'm sure you have something important to address."

Katie and I share a look before I nod and begin to spin the story. Concentrating, I try to remember the words Katie had told me to memorize ages before we even booked this.

"Well...Katie and I were just wondering about whether everything was ok between us and our guys," I sigh as I think about it. "You see I don't talk to Tyler much these days and we're both busy and stuff and Katie's getting ready to leave for Fashion school."

"Oh..." Dawn paused, her eyes clouded with thought. She then tapped her chin before smiling, setting her tea cup down. "Well I'd advise professional counselling or something - however I can see that you both are happy with who you're with. Perhaps it's just the time apart?"

"Yeah maybe," I nod, taking her advice and actually noting it down. Even if what I said was a total fabrication, it might come in handy. After all those magazines aren't the best with relationship advice. But they do have good fashion tips - oh and samples! The samples are amazing! But yeah I needed the advice, so I kept it.

"Well, how do we know you're being honest?" Katie tested, clearly dismayed that I had gotten distracted. "Do you have someone you feel connected towards? Maybe even like?"

"Well..." Dawn flushed slightly. Her hands fumbled slightly and she tucked a stray hair behind her ear before clearing her throat. All of her nervous behaviours were now gone and she was strictly professional. "I would say yes, but that isn't the focus of today is it?"

"Aww, but if you're helping us we should help you!" Katie pushed, her eyes sparkling with determination. "And don't give any of that nature first stuff or I'm married to the Earth. You're telling us and we're gonna help you. Right Linds?"

"Oh, um - yep!" I nod, caught off guard as I was going for another sip of that tea. It was really relaxing. No it was amazing! I have to book a weekly sesh with Dawn. Wait...lemme writ that down. I can't forget it like I usually do then -

"Lindsay?!" Katie's voice snapped me out of my mantra, causing me to blink.

"Yeah?" I answer as if it's normal for someone to just zone out. Well in the way I do anyway.

"Do you think we should help Dawn get with this mystery guy?" Katie raised her brows, eyes flickering to the pensive blonde. She was now at a bookshelf acting as if she couldn't hear us. Smart.

"Well why don't we figure it out?" I say, smiling at Dawn as Katie does a silent facepalm. I know that she's not happy with my question. In fact it defeated the whole point of why we came here today. But - and I know it's a hug but, but I really think it could work - if we got Dawn to play along maybe we could get closer to putting her and B together. After all she'll know that we're setting her up on a date, she just won't know who with.

"You can do that," Dawn answered, smiling softly as she returned to the table with a few books. "Now if you're done talking about who I may like, can we move onto you two's issue? You did come to solve it."

"Well it's solved now," Katie sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. She then shot a smile to Dawn. "Thanks for the tea, Dawn. See ya next week."

Katie then grabbed me by the arm and rushed me out of the place, causing me to leave the rest of my tea.

"Oh..ok then?"

I only sighed as we left and Katie got ready to interrogate me. Yay.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"Ok so we need to make sure everything is set up," I look at my new assistant, glancing at them as they peer at their clipboard.

Today has been extremely busy, especially since it was the day of the first filming. Yep I said it, first filming. I was given the clear to start airing the show and now I was rushing around to make sure everything was perfect for this first episode. After all first impressions mean everything! (Even with TV shows).

"Yes of course!" My assistant, a mousy woman named Rena gave me a shaky grin.

She was an English migrant, coming to the United States to work in the entertainment industry. Since the first meeting she's shown that she is inexperienced and extremely clumsy, though she is really capable and reliable. In fact she had saved me out of a couple close calls by adjusting a few things, and getting me some much needed coffee breaks and such.

Right now she wore an earpiece, her dark hair tied into a short ponytail to keep it out of her face. She held her clipboard within her hands, the action matching her office-like demeanour as well as he dark pencil skirt and white blouse completed with a brown cardigan.

"Great!" I give her a grin before setting about checking everything.

Sky wasn't due for another half hour. In fact I had plenty of time to prepare for today's first episode, but I had to make sure everything was perfect. I had to solidify my place here and prove that I can be great at this. That I was a matchmaker/TV host. My blogging and reporting had been the beginning of it, but now it had kicked off as a career. One that could make me a lot and I couldn't afford to screw up.

Rena and I went about making sure that everything was in place. The lighting crew were ok; the make up crew already dealing with things; the director and producer were also in place and more or less everything was all ready and raring to go. All that was left was for my first guest/ co-host to come in. I had a lot to fill her in on and let's not even mention all of the plans I have for her match! Oh I almost forgot, making one of the hosts a match would totally prove how legit I am. That would definitely make more viewers call to appear on the show! I should tell Rena to note that down...

I open my mouth ready to tell my assistant the idea when it clamps back up, my eyes having spotted the first episode's guest.

"Sky!" I greet her with a hug, knowing that she hadn't been shown much kindness after her high school blunder. Oh it is going to be juicy covering that before moving onto her match.

"Um...hi Sierra?" She returns the hug stiffly, her expression cautious. "So...what do I have to do?"

"Well head to the makeup department and I'll deal with the rest," I say simply, pointing towards the two artists Jared and Jan. They were really good at what they did, if it wasn't just basic TV touch up makeup I'd totally let them choose my look.

"Ok then..." Sky wondered towards the two artists, looking like a penguin in a desert. She stuck out. A lot.

Rena stood beside me, tapping her pen to her cheek in thought.

"That's the guest and co-host isn't it?" Her eyes glanced towards Sky who looked extremely uncomfortable under the bright lights and attention. I really couldn't blame her with all her bad encounters with attention. They were truly horrible.

"Yeah she is," I say giving her a final glance before turning on my heel. I then click my fingers, deciding to take on that bossy CEO role - but not too bossy. "But she'll be fine. Just try to be nice to her, 'kay? She doesn't have too many nice influences or friends."

Rena looked at me, confused for a bit but then nodding. Her hazel eyes seemed to sparkled with recollection. Understanding. She had clearly gone through similar experiences explaining her timid nature and tendency to apologise profusely. But maybe everyone has had a bad encounter like Sky and just used a different way to tackle it? I mean I started to blog because of it and people like Heather and Gwen clearly reacted with locking themselves off. oh and Courtney decided to better herself to the extent that no-one can hate her.

But clearly that made things worse for them...

The sound of clicking snaps me out of my thoughts. Blinking, I can't help but feel odd as I realise it's Rena drawing me back to reality. Instead of being her usual timid self, she's sharply clicking her fingers in my face a stern expression on her face.

"We should be prepping," She coughs, giving off an professional air. "I'm sure you want everything to run smoothly today."

"Oh...yes you're right!" I nod and we continue to check everything off, my nerves begging to jumble the closer we get to airing time.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"Courtney we've got a lead," My lawyer's voice echoes in my ear as I clutch my phone in annoyance.

So _now_ they decide to come with some huge lead. When I've decided to take things into my own hands and deal with Chris and his crazy plans through the people. When I made a completely good plan with my social circle and had no need for their leads or lawsuits.

Perfect timing...

"Oh really?" I ask, the annoyance in my tone unconcealed. I was pissed and I wanted them to know it. I also wanted them to know I was extremely skeptical of them. About whether they were working for me or were involved with Chris. This call made the theory even more credible now. "I thought you said a month?"

"Well the undercover found a lead earlier than expected," The lawyer continues, sighing as the sound of other voices fill the background. "In fact we have a whole solid case. We had to get into the inside to uncover it, and of course sacrifice your trust, but we have a real lead."

I fall silent, brain processing the words I was given. Lead. Trust. Sacrifice... These all link into whatever my lawyers are doing, but their words just now prove to me that they are playing on both sides. That they can easily deceive one side or the other in favor of what they'll receive. Or that they were really good at acting...

"And how am I meant to believe you're not double-crossing?" I choose my words carefully, artfully. If I wanted to catch them I had to be sneaky. Find a way to draw the answer from between the lines, but not make it too subtle or obvious. Like using that gold paper in Art: You have to brush it delicately and not touch it, otherwise it'd stick to your hand and tear.

"Because we've been loyal to you from the start Ms Fairbank," They begin, their voice serious and professional. "Though I admit Chris has tried to bribe us, we haven't swayed. Your father is our boss after all, angering him would be detrimental. We'd be out of a job."

"Which is why you wouldn't tell me if you were," I say simply, adding a sigh. "Listen I don't care if you are double-crossing I just want to know if there's anything in those contracts that can be used against him. If you give me that information, I'll forget this topic. It'll never be brought up again."

There was a pause on the other side. Voices then spoke, low and muffled so I couldn't make out what they were about. Then the sound of typing and paper filled the background, making me aware that my lawyers were getting up to something.

"Never again?" The main lawyer spoke, their question genuine yet cautious and tired. "We are tired of you suspecting us Ms Fairbank."

The last statement was added on as an afterthought, perhaps a way to make them not seem suspicious. But it set all the red flags off in my head. In fact it made me even more suspicious of what intentions my lawyers had.

"Yep," I say simply, knowing that a response like that didn't mean much at all. "Now how do I take down Chris?"

"Well..." My lawyer began, and soon I was frantically messaging Gwen to gather a rally.

* * *

**Mike's P.O.V**

"Well Mike it seems you're recovering great," Mrs Davey eyed me as she went over her clipboard. "I don't know how, but you've miraculously flipped the odds..."

"It was hard but all it took was dedication," I chuckle as I reach for the back of my neck.

My therapist wasn't lying when she said I was recovering finely. In fact I felt better than I had in the few weeks I've been doing this 'treatment'. I no longer had sleepless nights plagued with night terrors and sudden hallucinations of past memories. I didn't wake up in a sweat or start crying as I was suddenly hit with a wave of recollection. Instead i found myself slowly building my way up. Slowly gaining more sleep and feeling more of a peace in my own mind. And it showed.

No more bags or rings of darkness shrouded my eyes. No more creases in my brow or permanent states of drifting off happened either. I was slowly rebuilding myself. Slowly gaining my own peace a happiness and discovering who the real 'Mike' was. Not the one who was constantly battling for control within his own mind.

However I couldn't feel at ease. Not yet. There was still one memory left. The big bad that all of my personalities dared not to name. The one who was dubbed 'the original' before I was shaken out of that state and given a normal shot at life.

Mal.

And he was stronger than all of my personalities combined. The final boss in what seemed like a video game of a mind. The big bad against all the good within me. And now we were going to war, with only one remaining and that one being the victor.

"If you say so," Mrs Davey smiled, a knowing look in her warm brownish-hazel eyes. "So...are you ready to tackle him?"

"Mal?" I tilt my head, knowing that she already knew the answer to that. "Nope, I'm scared shitless."

"Well I'm sure you'll teach that hooligan a lesson," Mrs Davey laughed slightly, a smile still splayed on her lips. She waddled in her usual busy fashion, getting the equipment needed for today's session. "You're stronger than you think Mike."

I smile at her words, knowing that they have been said to me many times within my life. When I first entered the system; when I faced so many traumatic experiences at such a young age; and even when I emerged from the system and with Mal locked up. Everyone had always said that I was stronger than I thought, all because i decided to live with all the shit cards life had dealt me with. A lot of people kill themselves over things less traumatic than this. Over things that they saw as inescapable. But somehow I rose from it and tried to make the best of things.

But things always seem to go down for me. It seems like life is always trying to give me the worst, even now, but I keep on moving. I keep on hoping.

"Thanks, Mrs Davey," The words are sincere. Honest. I want her to know I'm grateful before anything happened to me. Before I face off Mal and potentially lose. At least if I do it now, she'll know that I'd changed over what happened in my head and that I wasn't really a sociopathic monster.

_She'd know I'd been erased..._

"Oh don't mention it Mike," The old lady gave me a smile, she then began setting the machine up while I stuck on the electrodes. She then turned to me, her eyes softened at the edges and her wrinkled skin seeming powdery. "You're a kind young man and it's been a pleasure helping you recover. I hope - no I _know_ that after this you'll be able to live happy."

Once again I smile at her words, tears threatening to break as I hold the plastic cup in my hand. Mrs Davey has done a lot more than she gives credit to doing. From warning me about going to Chris' high school to helping me with small everyday issues. She's become the sort of grandma I lost at a young age. A grandma that is kind and assuring. Someone who would give advice and not make you feel ashamed or stupid.

I really should thank her for it.

But instead, I down the liquid and feel the world begin to melt.

* * *

"You're pathetic!"

A kid spits on me, their saliva mixing with the water from the dirty pond. I was already soaked, my books and bags ruined and probably a scolding heading my way. Once again, I'd been cornered by the same scumbags from school. They decided it would be funny to dump me in the stagnant pond as well as my books and then beat me up.

My lip was bust and a black eye was forming, the blues and dark purples already coming into view. My arms a legs were filled with scrapes and small cuts, one of the kids thinking it was funny to get a penknife and stab me with it at intervals. The plaster my adoptive mother had placed on my nose was already peeling off, the tender and not properly formed scab coming into view. Blood was pouring from that wound too, the bullies deciding to peel it off just to be funny.

Jerks. Scumbags. Douches. Dicks...

They're all not worth my time or effort to fight back. But I try to anyway. Even though I know that I couldn't really win; that I couldn't really fight. After all I avoided violence after the dark streak it left on me. All violence was, was a reminder of all I'd lost. Of the people that were robbed from me and the trauma it had created. The personalities it had created. The reason why I'm bullied and labelled as freaky.

Freaky Mike. My own personal brand.

"Just leave me alone," I scowl, wiping the bully's spittle from my face. "Go torment someone else."

I was still in the murky pond, the cold water causing me to shiver. My books were scattered around me, a few ripped out pages of them scattered about. The bullies had done significant damage to my belongings - and body - but I wouldn't show them that I wasn't done. Instead I just sat there in the pond, looking as if I were defeated and lost. As if I had given up on fighting back, when really i felt something burning inside me. An anger and malice so pure that I was afraid to let it loose.

Afraid of what it would do...

"Aww but they're no fun! They all fight back," Another bully, a girl this time, laughed. I remember her, she was Lacey. A real bitch she is.

Lacey, or Lacey-Anne as her parents had dubbed her, was known to be the most cold and bitchy girl in our year. With her jet black hair and rabbit features, everyone loved her. Lovely ocean blue eyes went with her lightly freckled skin and lipgloss. She often painted her nails to match too, a nice headband going with the whole look. She was the perfect little angel, the example of a model student and what we should all aim to be. Bleh.

Lacey was really just a huge fake. She went around naming and shaming everyone, taking pictures and getting boys to do her dirty work. Why boys? Well they were the easiest for her to recruit since all the girls were either fake friends or 'haters' as she dubbed them. Boys were just easier for her to go for. After all, _all of them_ had a crush on her. All of them except me. I didn't like anything about her. Not her fake ways or her blue eyes. She was just one big fake to me and she knew I thought that.

That's why she hated me, because she knew she couldn't use me.

"And what makes you think I won't?" I raise a brow, the anger in me simmering and growing. It was quickly beginning to boil, to fester and bubble. Soon I wouldn't be able to hold it in and then - then I don't know what will happen. I've never let it go that far...

A laugh went around the bullies, all of them giving me funny looks as if I just said that cats could speak.

"Yeah right, Mike," The first bully laughed, "You've never fought for anything in your life."

"That's what you think..." I mutter darkly, but it wasn't me who said it.

It couldn't be. I didn't want to say that.

_'Don't worry I have this handled,'_ A voice, much deeper than my own chuckled as the world began to fade away. _'Clearly you can't protect us, so I will.'_

The next few years I remember nothing but endless violence and anger towards the world. Mal ended up being the opposite of what I wanted. He ended up falling back into the system, taking drugs doing thefts. He even ended getting us into Juvy. Something that I had always wanted to avoid as I knew it restarted the whole cycle. The whole thing was a nightmare for me. Watching as the world around me say me as something I wasn't. Being able to do nothing from within the cage of my mind.

But that's when Mrs Davey intervened. She managed to tame Mal and he disappeared for a while. Then Chris came with his school. Oh Chris. He fucked up the perfect routine I found, managed to trigger Mal again and put me in this mess.

Now I was in a blank room, facing the very entity that caused this. That constantly battled to be on top, despite knowing that he wasn't good for us. He wasn't what 'Mike' needed in his life, at least not in the ways that Mal seemed to prove himself as worthy.

"We're gonna fight," Mal smirked, a glint in his eyes. "You always were a pansy, a sissy even. So we're gonna see if you're worthy of protecting us."

"You're insane!" I shout, balling my fists as I try to contain my anger and annoyance towards him.

He only laughed, his dark chuckles vibrating throughout my head space.

"Use that anger Mike, that hatred," He smirked as he held up his arms, ready to fight. "Fight for something in your life for once."

His words struck a cord, memories flashing before me as I stood there motionless. My parents; My grandparents; Medallia; being heard when I was abused; revealing that I was being bullied... i never went against any of it. I never fought for what I wanted, for what I believed in. I just received. Like a sacrificial lamb. I received the blows but didn't fight back, I never decided to try and see if I could change things. I just accepted it as it was...

A blow to the face snaps me out of my thoughts, the punch connecting with my lower jaw.

"Now fight me," Mal smirked, something burning in his eyes. "I've seen that look in you before and now we're gonna end it. Prove to me that you can look after us."

Something about his words stir me. I find myself slowly becoming more frustrated, more angry, before actually responding to it. My arm raises and I rush towards him, something new taking over.

"Can you stop saying that!" I punch him square on the nose, the anger becoming too much. "I've looked after us before haven't I?"

"Shitty job you did then," Mal chuckled as he wiped his nose. He then swung at me. "All sorts ended up happening to us. At least when I was in charge no-one said shit to us. In fact everyone was scared of us!"

"And being feared is better than being loved?" I spat, venom in the words as I duck his blow and go to strike.

"Better than being a useless pansy," Mal answered quickly, too focused on my response to see my blow. I hit him in the stomach causing him to stagger backwards.

"You're way too arrogant," I say as I ball my fists, walking towards him. "You made things a hell of a time worse."

"Psht please," Mal rolled his eyes, mimicking my stance and actions. "I was doing us a favor."

"No. You. Weren't!" I swing and catch the side of his face, this time deciding not to try and talk to him.

Instead blow after blow comes, the anger taking over my vision and limbs. Soon there's blood and barely any fighting back. I'm left with a limp Mal and bloody hands, my knuckles split open from all the punching I'd done.

"I'm not killing you," I say as I look down at Mal.

He didn't look the best, his face distorted and blood all over. I didn't look much better, probably with a few injuries too. Although Mal had barely struck me, his blows were hard and precise. Perfect to hit the enemy with.

"Why not?" He chuckled, spitting blood from his mouth. "Too good for it?"

"Nah," I shrug, a smile on my face as I sense myself waking up. It seems that my head has finally figured out what to do with itself. How to make Mike, Mike. "My mind will do that for me."

His eyes widen in shock, his face blanching as he realises what I mean. For once the smug Mal was now speechless, a look of fear spreading across him as light begins to flood into the corners of my mind.

"No wait, I - "

But I don't hear his words, all I hear is the voice of Mrs Davey asking if I was ok.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"So you'll be there?" I raise a brow, knowing that their reliability was splotchy at the best of times. Heather wasn't exactly the first person I'd contact for this kind of stuff, but I think something within me told me to just tell her about the rally. Maybe it was common sense or perhaps just the hope that her hormones had driven her crazy enough to actually agree with me, but somehow I found my way into calling her.

How I got her number? Well that's a story for another time.

"Well this is Chris we're talking about," Heather scoffed, an eye roll clearly added into her speech. "_I'll_ be there. There's no way he's making me live in one of his crusty towns."

"Glad you agree," I smile as I cross her name from the long list I had in front of me. I still had what seemed like too many more to go. Around a quarter of the list had been crossed, me eliminating some choices and others already being called. So far most had agreed and even given ideas towards the violent retaliation we had planned for our middle-aged weirdo college directer. In fact I had to convince a lot of people not to kill him. After all if we went through with that the consequences would be crazy.

"More like know it's the best choice," Heather spoke quickly, her tone sharp and harsh. "Anyway, just give me the info and then forget this number. I'll be there and that's all you need to know from me."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," I respond dryly, her behaviour already annoying me and lighting the short fuse that led to my anger. I grit my teeth before exhaling, deciding to end the call now that I had what I needed. "Just make sure you're there and _don't_ tell Chris."

"I won't," She answers simply. "Now get off my phone nerd."

I end the call, sighing as I throw it onto the coffee table. I wasn't in the mood to get into a fight over something as petty as that. That was something high school Gwen did, not the new and highly matured college Gwen did. No instead I ignored Heather's meaningless words and looked back over the list, brows furrowing as I see the names I'd highlighted.

**List**

_Justin_

_Lindsay_

_Harold_

_Anne-Maria_

_Cody_

_Blaineley_

_Alejandro_

_Jo_

_Lightning_

All of them were names of people that were hard to deal with. Especially Lindsay and Jo. Both of them were difficult to get a point across to, both for entirely different reasons. However since Courtney was busy investigating her lawyers and everyone else was getting supplies for the rally, I was left to make all the phone calls.

Just like old times...

Sighing I look at the next name, I pick up my discarded phone and begin to dial the number listed beside it. Tonight was going to be long and something tells me this is only the beginning.

* * *

**Ella's P.O.V**

"I got the role!" I can't help but smile as I show everyone the email I was sent last night.

Apparently I was just what they were looking for (really surprising actually) and they wanted me cast as the main character immediately. Well after a few acting classes and prepping for my role. There were a bunch of classes and stuff the company had sent, saying that I had to be ready for when we started shooting. That date is set for six months from now.

"That's great!" Zoey smiled as she passed me back my phone.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Shawn nodded curtly in agreement.

"Mhm," Mike nodded, smiling a little too widely.

He's been off for the past couple of days, however he seemed to be slowly getting better. A week ago he had the worst morning face ever. Deep black rings had surrounded his bloodshot eyes and Zoey had been fretting over him quite a lot. We had all asked what had happened and why he looked so haggard, but Mike would only respond with blaming a nightmare or past memories. We had all begun to suspect it wasn't that, however now he was recovering. So I guess it was?

"Well I'm glad you guys are happy for me," I try to contain my excitement with a small smile, brain already firing with what everything would be like. "You think I'll be able to leave for the classes soon?"

A mixture of nods and shrugs traveled around the table, some agreeing and others seeing the negatives to the situation. The possibility that everything wouldn't go as planned or as I wanted it to.

"Well it depends on Chris' Life Plans thing doesn't it?" Jasmine sighed as she looked at me, her gaze sad but hopeful. "You know he runs a tight ship around here."

"We all do," Amy grimaced as she rolled her eyes.

"But you should go anyway," Zoey smiled, her being the only perky one of the group. She nudged Mike, indicating that he should agree with her. "It's important to follow your dreams after all. Plus Chris couldn't argue with Disney! He'd end up bankrupt."

"Yeah he would," Mike nodded, agreeing. He then blinked. "But...you should be careful about it. I say you tell them you're coming and then hand in a leaving letter to Chris. I'm sure he can't argue if you leave on the day you give him the letter."

"Plus he hates your singing," Amy added casually, a smirk on her face as she examined her nails.

"And he hates your singing," Zoey rolled her eyes, agreeing with the blonde.

I sigh, sinking into thought as I tap my chin. Amy wasn't wrong and neither was Mike. In fact they were right to encourage me to follow what makes me happy, but what if I couldn't do that? Reality did have a way of sinking dreams to the bottom. What if Chris harshly dragged down mine?

"Just do it," Amy laughed, a knowing smile was splayed on her lips. "If he has edge way we'll deal with it. Right guys?"

The others nodded, agreements spilling from their mouths. It causes me to smile, tears of happiness brimming from the demonstration of friendship they just gave me.

"Thank you!"

And I meant it. I truly meant it.


End file.
